Por los Años V: El libro rojo de Junio
by shihoran
Summary: Años después de mi fic 'Por los Años IV': con todo lo que ha pasado, Kazuki Hattori se ha vuelto un chico rebelde. Pero Kyooi, Alumi, Yuna, Takuma y Kotarou, lo ayudarán a sobreponerse al pasado cuando, de repente, aparece alguien que les hace recordar. ¿Quién es Kaki? ¿Y Dean? ¿Qué quieren de la familia Kudo? ¿Qué harán Heiji y Shinichi? *rated T, por sucesos en los protagonistas*
1. Prólogo

Mientras unos son felices con sus vidas, hay otros que esperan por un milagro; mientras unos tienen una vida fácil, otros la tienen complicada; mientras unos están con los ángeles, otros con los demonios. Tal y como decía Heinz G. Konsalik, un escritor alemán: siempre me ha parecido que a un ser humano sólo le puede salvar otro ser humano. Eso es lo que ahora mismo estoy esperando.

K.

 **Prólogo: el salvador, prometido del demonio.**

Siempre me ha parecido que a un ser humano sólo le puede salvar otro ser humano.

 **Heinz G. Konsalik** ( _Escritor alemán_ ).

Escuchó los pasos de nuevo. Alguien que no era el Demonio estaba bajando por las escaleras. Hablaba extraño para sí mismo mientras bajaba inseguro por las escaleras. Ella, aunque llevara algún que otro año allí, no lo había visto nunca. El hombre, prendió la luz del centro de la sala mientras cubría su boca y su nariz con las manos. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y puso sus ojos oscuros encima de ella. Su mirada parecía preocupada, pero a ella eso no le interesaba para nada. En el momento en el que él intentó acercarse, ella abrió la boca para gritar mientras se apartaba un poco abrazando a la pequeña que había entre sus brazos. El grito, con su boca reseca, pareció más bien el gruñido de un gato, pero valió para que el hombre se detuviera. Ella mantenía abrazada a la pequeña que hacía poco había dejado de temblar, mientras ella seguía haciéndolo. En ese lugar, a falta de la luz del sol, hacía frío, pero si su pequeña compañera había dejado de temblar, significaba que estarían mejor, ¿verdad? El hombre se arrodilló al suelo y habló con esa lengua extraña que ella no entendía. Ella solo podía mirarlo con desconfianza, intentando proteger con toda su fuerza a esa pequeña bolita que tenía los labios morados y se quejaba de hambre y sed. Los ojos azules de ella empezaban a apagarse, así que ella probó suerte de nuevo.

Se puso de pie cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos y pasó por su lado corriendo hacia las escaleras de arriba, pero ese demonio de boca pequeña, colmillos feroces y ojos encendidos de ira estaba allí de nuevo. Le gritó 'qué ingenua' y cerró la portilla del sótano una vez más. Ella se fue detrás de las escaleras y observó lentamente como el hombre las miraba entre sorprendido y asustado. El hombre se sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, del cual desprendía un poco de luz y llamó hablando extraño de nuevo. La luz se apagó de nuevo dejándolos a oscuras. Ella abrazó a su amiga con fuerza mientras intentaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran de nuevo a la oscuridad. Si ese hombre se acercaba a ellas, ¿qué haría? No tenía fuerza para protegerlas a las dos y la pequeña que estaba entre sus brazos ni siquiera se mantenía en pie. Escuchó pasos a su izquierda y ella se fue por la derecha. No, no iba a dejar que las golpearan de nuevo. Volvió corriendo hacia el colchón y lo empujó hacia el otro lado. Puso a la pequeña encima de él y ella la abrazó mientras se cubría de nuevo con la manta, así no la verían, ¿verdad? Jugar al escondite con su madre siempre había sido su punto fuerte. Hacía tanto frío allí, que tampoco le importaba cubrirse hasta la cabeza. De repente escuchó sirenas a lo lejos. Hacía un buen rato que no escuchaba ni veía al hombre. ¿A dónde había ido? Cuando se dio cuenta, lo vio al otro lado de dónde ella estaba mirando, haciendo que se asustara. Pero ahora ya estaba dejando de temblar ella, también, aunque siguiera teniendo pequeños escalofríos. ¿Por qué no temblaba si seguía haciendo frío?

El Demonio abrió la pequeña trampilla del techo y bajó con pasos rápidos después de cerrarla de nuevo, pero asegurándose de que el pestillo interior quedaba echado. Ella se levantó haciendo su último esfuerzo y protegiendo a la pequeña. El Demonio estaba enojado. ¿Qué había sucedido para que estuviera así? El Demonio levantó su mano de nuevo, dispuesta a golpearla y ella volvió a gruñir como un gato con la boca bien abierta, recibiendo el golpe de lleno. Su fuerza era inmensa, haciendo que esa pequeña niña de… ¿cuántos años tenía ella ya? Ni siquiera ella misma podía recordarlo. Se levantó del suelo en dónde el Demonio la había lanzado y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a ese cuerpo cubierto de harapos antiguos, tan preciosos y caros como la belleza que el Demonio desprendía. Esta vez no se quedaría quieta y callada como siempre. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera, y no perdería la oportunidad. Notó que su mano dolía por el frío, pero a ella eso no le importaba. El Demonio se tambaleó levemente y ella aprovechó para golpearlo con el pie en las rodillas. El Demonio cayó golpeándose con la pared. Ella notó su pie también dolorido, pero no le importó. Volvió al colchón, metiéndose debajo de la sábana gruesa y abrazando a su pequeño tesoro. Como ese Demonio, ya no se movía. Pero sí, ese Demonio se levantó aún más enojado. ¿Por qué? Ella no había hecho nada esta vez, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

Cuando iba a salirse de debajo de la sábana de nuevo, el hombre se puso al medio, golpeando al Demonio con toda su fuerza, mientras gritaba a las voces que se escuchaban por encima de sus cabezas. Ella observó con miedo, como el Demonio caía al suelo y no se movía. Ese hombre podía dar más miedo que el inconsciente Demonio. Cubrió con la manta a la pequeña, deseando que nadie la viera, mientras intentaba calmar sus pequeños susurros de auxilio dándole golpecitos en la cabeza. Las luces volvieron a prenderse, mientras mucha gente bajaba por las escaleras. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Iban vestidos de azul? Ella reconocía esos trajes. Un hombre se acercó al primer hombre que habló con ellos nervioso, señalando al Demonio y hacia ellas. Ella se quedó sentada cubriendo con la manta a la pequeña, intentando que no la vieran. Tenía tanto frío y estaba tan cansada. El hombre se acercó a ellas y ella se apartó asustada. Ella no conocía a ese hombre, pero abrió la boca para intentar decir algo. Su voz ya no salía. El hombre alargó la mano hacia ella con una sonrisa perfecta y hablándole en esa lengua que ella solo entendía un poco. Ella se apartó igualmente. Si ese Demonio les había hecho tanto daño a ellas, y esos hombres podían hacerle tanto daño a un monstruo como ese, significaba que eran mucho más aterradores, así que no podía confiar en ellos. El hombre siguió hablándole pero ella siguió apartándose de él hasta que se cayó de espaldas del colchón. Se giró por el suelo para verlos, pero sentía que ya no podía levantarse. Dos hombres vestidos con colores fluorescentes bajaron con camillas por las escaleras, pero ella ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso. Siguiéndolos, una mujer. Era hermosa, debía de reconocerlo y quizás tanto como su madre, a la que hacía ya tanto que no veía. Esa hermosa mujer se acercó rápidamente a ella y ella de nuevo se echó para atrás, mientras tiraba de la pequeña con ella. La mujer tiró del colchón y lo apartó, poniéndose a un lado.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

— ¿Ma… ma? —preguntó ella intentando sonar convincente.

— No, no soy tu mamá, pequeña… —respondió la mujer hermosa haciendo su mejor sonrisa—. Me llamo Kumamori Wendy. ¿Y tú? —ella negó con la cabeza. Los gritos de ese Demonio no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Ella tapó las orejas de la pequeña, por encima de la manta que la cubría, intentando no escuchar lo que decía. Wendy habló en otro idioma con los hombres y hubo alguien que le cubrió la boca—. Pequeña ¿te encuentras bien? —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Y quién es esa niña que te acompaña? ¿Es tu amiga? —ella se asustó. ¿La habían visto? ¿Cómo? Se apartó lentamente hasta chocar contra la pared—. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy preguntando? —ella afirmó con la cabeza, claro que la entendía. Era la única en ese lugar, aparte de ese demonio que hablaba como ellas—. Oye, tengo aquí un zumo muy bueno, ¿quieres probar?

— ¿Zu… mo? —su garganta estaba tan reseca que ni siquiera le salían las palabras enteras.

— ¿Quieres? —Wendy bebió un poco de la pajita que había en el cartón del zumo y puso una cara sonriente mientras decía 'rico'. Lo acercó un poco hacia ella, sin moverse de dónde estaba, para no asustarla más—. Realmente está muy rico.

— ¿Có… mo… ma… ma? —preguntó ella intentando recordar cómo eran los sabores de la última comida que ella le había dado.

— Oh, creo que sí —Wendy hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Pruébalo, ya verás —Wendy movió el zumo un poco para llamar más su atención. Ella dejó a su compañera en el suelo, asegurándose de que quedaba cubierta con las mantas y se acercó arrastrándose por el suelo lentamente, debido a su cansancio y al dolor en su pie. Observaba a todos los que la miraban, para que no se acercaran a su pequeña amiga. Cuando llegó cerca a Wendy, uno de los hombres se movió para acercarse a la pequeña, pero ella gruñó de nuevo hacia él y se echó para atrás. Wendy habló con los hombres de nuevo en ese idioma que ella no entendía y luego volvió la vista hacia ella—. Venga pequeña, bebe un poco. Te sentirás mucho mejor, ya lo verás.

— ¿Ve-veneno? —preguntó ella asegurándose.

— ¿Veneno? —Wendy se sorprendió—. ¿Cómo que veneno? ¿Te crees que me bebería esto si fuera veneno? —ella se encogió de hombros—. El veneno es malo, pequeña, así que no me bebería el zumo si lo fuera.

— Vene… no… duer… me… —dijo ella afirmando con la cabeza levemente.

— Sí, el veneno te duerme —Wendy hizo una sonrisa triste mientras se preguntaba de dónde había sacado eso—. Vamos bebe. Es como el zumo de tu mamá.

— Ma… ma… —ella se acercó de nuevo, con lentitud mientras observaba a todos los hombres que allí había.

— No te preocupes por ellos, porque ellos te van a ayudar, ¿vale? —Wendy sonrió—. Confía en mí. Esos hombres de azul son policías y esos dos de aquí con este color amarillo son médicos.

— ¿Wendy? —preguntó ella mientras estiraba un poco su cabeza para llegar a la pajita sin cogerla con las manos.

— Wendy es una traductora. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —preguntó la mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras bebía desesperada—. Tienes que beber lento o te vas a atragantar —susurró Wendy. Como si lo hubiera anunciado, un ataque de tos le vino a ella—. ¿Lo ves? Tienes que beber lento, ¿vale? Un traductor es alguien que sabe muchos idiomas. Yo, soy de la embajada japonesa y conozco el japonés, el inglés, el francés, el chino y un poco de coreano.

Ella ya no dijo nada más. Dio un par de sorbos más y luego cogió zumo con su boca. Se arrastró de nuevo hacia el lado de su amiga y le puso el zumo dentro de la boca, ante la sorpresa de todos. La pequeña se removió incómoda echando todo en un pequeño ataque de tos. Ella tan solo le acarició la cabeza lentamente para tranquilizarla.

— Mama… —susurró la más pequeña.

— Mamá está bien —ella sonrió—. Porque mamá lo dijo, ¿vale? —después de beber sentía mejor su garganta. Aunque, ¿por qué se cerraban sus ojos? Miró hacia Wendy y los demás hombres. Parecían esperar algo. ¿Se estaba durmiendo? ¿Veneno? Pero Wendy le había dicho que no—. ¿Veneno?

— No, pequeña no tiene veneno el zumo —Wendy insistió—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se frotó los ojos intentando despertarse, pero no. No podía dormirse ahora. En un último intento de despertarse, se tumbó encima de su pequeña amiga para protegerla. Esa gente era tan mala como ese Demonio, ¿verdad?

.

La voz llorona de esa pequeña le hizo abrir los ojos. Había tanta luz, que ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ella tocó a su lado derecho, de dónde escuchaba la voz de su amiga, pero se encontró con el final del colchón y algo duro. Se giró de lado incorporándose y forzando a su vista a ver lo que allí había. Estaba todo tan blanco. La voz de Wendy se le hizo presente, con palabras que intentaban tranquilizar a su amiga. Con enfado ella saltó del colchón, sin darse cuenta de que era más alto que de costumbre y golpeándose con el pie dolorido. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la cama en dónde su pequeña seguía llorando y la abrazó con fuerza mientras miraba con odio a Wendy.

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña? —Wendy la miró preocupada—. Tu pie tiene que doler.

— No duele. Vete —dijo ella.

— No puedo irme, porque tengo que cuidar de vosotras dos —sonrió Wendy.

— No cuidar. Vete —dijo de nuevo ella.

— No me iré, pequeña —Wendy sonrió—. Porque esto es un hospital y no hay nadie que hable tu idioma.

— ¿Dioma? —preguntó su pequeña amiga girándose para mirar a Wendy—. ¿Quién ser?

— Me llamo Kumamori Wendy —sonrió—. ¿Y tú?

— No tiene nombre. Vete —dijo ella de nuevo con odio—. Baja de aquí o mamá se enfadará —susurró tirando de la pequeña.

— Sí…

— ¿Mamá se enfadará? —preguntó Wendy—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque solo podemos estar en nuestro colchón, no en su cama —respondió ella.

— Oh, dime, pequeña, ¿y tú papá? —Wendy hizo su mejor sonrisa.

Ella miró a su pequeña amiga y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No tienes papá? —preguntó Wendy—. ¿De dónde eres?

— De casa —respondió ella.

— ¿Y cuántos años tenéis? —preguntó de nuevo Wendy.

— 6 años —dijo ella sonriendo al recordarlo.

— ¿Y tu amiguita? —preguntó Wendy—. ¿Por qué ella es tu amiga, verdad?

— 0 años —respondió ella después de afirmar con la cabeza.

— Vaya, entonces está muy grande para tener 0 años —Wendy sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Tu mamá ya no te hará más daño, ¿vale? Así que puedes decirme tu nombre y dejar a tu amiga sentada en la cama, para que descanse un poco.

— ¿Daño? Mamá no hace daño —dijo ella.

— ¿No os pegaba, mamá? —preguntó Wendy.

— Mamá aquí sí —ella miró alrededor para ver si esa mujer estaba cerca—. Mamá allá no.

— ¿Tienes dos mamás? —Wendy frunció el ceño.

Ella dejó a su pequeña amiga al suelo y se acercó a la mujer para hacerle señales para que acercara su oído.

— En realidad ese Demonio no es mi mamá, pero si no le decimos ella nos golpea —susurró ella.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu verdadera mamá? —preguntó Wendy.

— Mamá —ella sonrió satisfecha.

— Hace demasiado tiempo que estás fuera de casa, así que seguro no te ibas a acordar —Wendy suspiró—. Está bien, no importa pero, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre y el de tu amiga al menos?

— ¿Ka-ki?

* * *

Bien! Aquí vuelvo con la última temporada de Por los Años! Sé aue me vaks a matar y sé que habrá cosas que no ente deréis, pero esta vez intentaré publicar de lunes a viernes ;)

Den un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'cinco años más tarde'.

Acerca de la imagen, por el momento pondré una de las anteriores y cuando la tenga lista ya la pondré.

Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y deseo que les gusten los últimos capítulos.


	2. Cinco años más tarde

Después de aquello, el demonio había sido erradicado, pero quién sabía que lo que vendría, sería mucho peor. Jamás perdonaré aquellos que me golpeen con toda su furia, porque: la violencia es el miedo a los ideales de los demás.

K.

 **Cinco años más tarde.**

La violencia es el miedo a los ideales de los demás.

 **Mahatma Gandhi** ( _Político y pensador indio_ ).

20 de Junio

"Vuelve pronto a casa y trae a todos. Os esperamos". Kyooi frunció el ceño. Que su madre le enviara un mensaje como ese nunca era algo bueno. Saltarse el club en realidad tampoco era tanta mala idea, cuando estaba lloviendo de esa manera tan torrencial, como en cada junio y él ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer un par de estiramientos. Se acercó a Kotarou, su compañero de club con el que estaba yendo en ese momento y le mostró el mensaje sin decir nada. Kotarou afirmó con la cabeza y le envió un mensaje a Yuna, que estaba en otra clase y a Takuma quien estaba seguramente yéndose a casa. Encontrándose a otros del club en ese momento, les dijeron que ese día no podrían ir y echaron a correr hacia fuera del instituto.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio de veinte plantas, los cuatro estaban chorreando del agua de la lluvia. Al entrar en el último piso, pasando por la pequeña entrada que solo llevaba a una puerta, y al salir del ascensor, les esperaba un olor a galletas acabadas de hornear y a té caliente, que les hizo sonreír a todos. Yuki, sin esperar un solo instante les pasó una toalla a todos en cuanto escuchó el pitido que hacía la puerta al abrirse, después de que Tetsuya pusiera el código de seguridad, en el panel de al lado de la puerta. Lo primero que siempre había llamado la atención a todos al entrar, era el techo de piscina que había encima de sus cabezas, que pertenecía al piso superior de la misma casa de Tetsuya, Yuki y Kyooi. Lo siguiente que llamaba la atención era que todas las paredes que daban al exterior del edificio eran cristales que daban una espectacular vista a Tokio, mientras que las demás paredes eran de color blanco puro. A la derecha había un sofá con 'chaise long' de color negro con una mesa pequeña delante del mismo color, y un televisor de pantalla plana al otro lado de la pequeña mesa. A la pared al lado de la puerta, había un mueble de color blanco en forma de libro abierto, llena desde arriba hasta casi tocar al suelo de estantes llenos de libros y otro mueble en forma de lomo de libro antiguo de color negro, con filigranas plateadas y apoyado en diagonal al blanco, también con las estanterías en horizontal llenas de libros. El resto de la pared eran cubículos de color negro con objetos de decoración, algún que otro libro y algún retrato de la familia. Al lado del estante en forma de lomo de libro, había unas escaleras en forma de espiral que llevaban al piso superior, que tenían a su alrededor un tobogán para bajar desde el piso de arriba y al otro lado de la puerta había la parte del comedor: la cocina de color negro y con los electrodomésticos de color plateado; en el centro había una isla de color negro y elevado, con un zócalo de color plateado; alrededor de la isla había seis taburetes altos, de color negro y hierro plateado. A la izquierda había una puerta, que llevaba a una habitación con solo un escritorio e insonorizada, porque allí era en dónde Tetsuya escribía sus canciones y practicaba sus melodías. En el piso superior, había un pequeño pasillo, con un cuadro de una salida del sol en el horizonte, y cuatro puertas. La primera, llevaba a la piscina exterior, descubierta, que podía taparse y convertirse en climatizada; y el suelo de la piscina daba al pasillo del piso de abajo. La segunda, llevaba a otro baño, idéntico y tan moderno como el del piso inferior. La tercera puerta, llevaba a la habitación de Yuki y Tetsuya, solo con una cama de matrimonio cuadrada, en que la madera casi tocaba al suelo, un armario de color negro y dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, con marcos de fotos digitales que iban cambiando cada cuatro segundos; las paredes de la habitación eran blancas y, las que daban al exterior, incluido el techo, eran de cristal dejando ver el cielo y la ciudad de Tokio con perfecta claridad. La última puerta, llevaba a la habitación de Kyooi, con el techo cubierto de blanco y muy parecida a la de sus padres, solo que con una cama individual un poco ancha.

Ellos se secaron mientras veían a Asami y a Mamoru cogidos de las manos y sentados en la mesa, con una mirada sombría. Te-chan estaba delante de ellos susurrando en un hilo de voz palabras tranquilizadoras. Kyooi, con once años, corrió hacia ellos para saber lo que sucedía, puesto que no veía a Kazuki por ningún sitio y eso siempre era una mala señal.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó asustado.

— Siéntate, Kyooi —le pidió su madre acercándose hacia ellos mientras los demás se sentaban en las sillas vacías que había alrededor de las galletas.

— Kazuki ha huído —susurró Asami en un hilo de voz—. Ya no sabemos qué hacer con ese chico.

— Necesitamos vuestra ayuda, chicos —pidió Mamoru bajando su cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Takuma preocupado.

— Se ha ido con una banda —susurró Asami intentando controlar un sollozo.

— No sabía que en Osaka también hubiera bandas —Kyooi miró a Takuma que afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?

— Hasta ahora a vosotros os hace más caso que a nosotros —susurró Asami—. Teníamos planeado volver a Tokio, para ver si podíamos apartarlo de esto. Pero él desapareció enojado cuando le dije que íbamos a hacerlo. No pudimos detenerlo.

— En realidad ya no sé qué más hacer para detener a Kazuki —añadió Mamoru—. Jamás pensé que podríamos llegar a este punto.

—Bueno, las situaciones os afectaron a todos en realidad —Kyooi suspiró largamente y luego continuó hablando—. Creo que Kazuki en estos momentos necesita que alguien lo detenga. ¿Entonces podemos saltarnos las clases mamá? —miró a Yuki sonriendo—. ¿Nos estás dando permiso para ello?

— Claro, pero luego pienso hacerte un examen de todo —Yuki sonrió con frialdad.

— Oh, vamos —Kyooi levantó sus manos en forma de queja, pero las bajó para mirar a sus compañeros, que sonreían igual que él—. ¿Nos vamos a Osaka?

— Vamos a Osaka —Yuna afirmó con la cabeza.

— Ese idiota va a enterarse —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pero, ¿sabéis en dónde puede estar? —Kotarou frunció el ceño y miró primero a Asami y luego a Mamoru.

— Hemos mirado en todos los sitios en los que normalmente está, pero no lo hemos encontrado y la gente que frecuenta esos lugares tampoco lo ha visto por allí. Ya lleva dos días desaparecido y la policía sigue buscándolo —Mamoru respondió apretando con fuerza la mano de Asami—. No queremos preocupar a nuestras familias, pero a este paso vamos a tener que informarles de todo.

— Lo encontraremos —Yuna se levantó afirmando con la cabeza—. Voy a prepararme.

— Tomad —Yulo les dio cuatro pasajes de avión de ida a Osaka para esa misma noche—. Alumi os encontrará en el aeropuerto.

— Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto en una hora —dijo Takuma una vez revisó la fecha del avión.

— Recibido —dijeron los demás.

Kyooi subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa, para irse a preparar las cosas, mientras que los otros tres jóvenes salían de la casa a pasos rápidos.

— Bueno, veo que os estáis rindiendo con facilidad, chicos —susurró Yuki en un hilo de voz, justo después de que los chicos cerraran la puerta—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Cada vez que intentamos hablar con él, nos echa las culpas de la muerte de Kizuna —susurró Mamoru—. Claro que todo aquello fue nuestra culpa, pero nos duele que nos lo repita constantemente.

— Bueno, en esta edad, tienden a echar las culpas a otros de lo que ellos mismos tienen —susurró Yuki—. Aunque no creo que él sea consciente de que se está culpando a sí mismo —Yuki se sentó en una de las sillas y los miró sonriendo—. Hey, en serio. Entiendo que ahora Mamoru sea un informático de una de las empresas más usadas en todo Japón, y vale que Asami esté trabajando en el staff de la televisión principal de Osaka; pero creo que podríais esforzaros más para encontrarlo, chicos.

— Cuando Kazuki no quiere que le encontremos, se atreve a usar nuestra mente en nuestra contra —Mamoru forzó su mejor sonrisa. Las bolsas en sus ojos, le decían que estaba cansado.

— Tengo una idea —Yuki chocó sus manos y las juntó contra sus labios sonriendo—. El piso de abajo está vacío, y en realidad, el gerente nos dijo que no valía tanto como el nuestro. ¿Qué os parece si os mudáis aquí? Así Kazuki estará cerca de Kyooi y quizás él pueda hacer que vuestro hijo vuelva a ser el de antes.

— No queremos molestar a nadie, Yuki —susurró Mamoru.

— Tan solo queremos sobrevivir —añadió Asami.

— Lleváis sobreviviendo desde que Kizuna y Kira murieron —dijo Yuki mirándolos con tristeza. La pareja hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿No sería hora de que empezarais a perdonaros y a volver a ser felices de una vez?

— Pero…

— De verdad. Lleváis medio ignorándonos demasiado tiempo. Solo nos dejáis veros por el cumpleaños de Kazuki —Yuki se encogió de hombros—. Es hora de que volváis y nos dejéis ayudaros, chicos. Sabéis que si fuera una molestia, de verdad que no os lo estaría ni diciendo. Puesto que es un malgasto de saliva, esto.

Mamoru y Asami se miraron y sonrieron con tristeza para luego volver a mirarla.

— No podemos ser felices, Yuki —susurró Asami.

— Habéis estado demasiado tiempo castigándoos por lo de Kizuna y Kira —Yuki suspiró—. Ya es hora de que os levantéis ese castigo. Así que si no aceptáis esto, haré que Hiro y Takeshi vengan a secuestraros y a obligaros a venir aquí debajo —Yuki señaló a sus pies—. Solo tenéis dos opciones: o venir, o venir.

— Tus opciones no son válidas —susurró Mamoru.

— Te obligaré a ello —respondió Yuki sonriendo—. No me obligues a poner en marcha mi mejor arma —añadió señalando hacia Te-chan.

— Está bien, está bien —Mamoru levantó las manos al aire. Sabía que con él insistiendo seguro terminarían con dolor de cabeza—. Pero…

— No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —Yuki le guiñó un ojo—. Porque si Kazuki se recupera, de seguro que vosotros lo podréis hacer también. Además, ¿sabéis que vuestros padres os echan de menos a cada caso que hay en la ciudad?

— ¿Nos lo dices como policía o como ciudadana? —Asami frunció el ceño.

Yuki se rio, mientras Kyooi bajaba las escaleras, habiéndose cambiado de ropa y con una mochila en su hombro.

— Nos vemos en cuanto lo tengamos de nuevo —Kyooi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió corriendo de la casa.

— Oye, ¿le has…? —se calló al ver que el chico ya no la escuchaba. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacia Mamoru y Asami—. ¿Os quedáis a dormir? En cuanto lo lleven podéis hacer los papeles —Yuki señaló hacia la habitación insonorizada—. Tenemos una habitación libre.

— Claro —dijeron los dos después de mirarse entre ellos.

— Bien —Yuki sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza mientras por debajo de la mesa escribía un mensaje rápido.

.

— ¡Cierra este dichoso teléfono de una vez! —gritó Takeshi con fuerza.

— Cállate, idiota —Sara rodó los ojos y entró en la habitación—. Que hayas tenido que trabajar de noche no te da derecho a gritarme de ese modo —la chica cogió el teléfono. Estaba llegando tarde a trabajar, pero podría usar un poco de los restos que le quedaban de sus poderes para ir más rápido y así no tener que salir más temprano. Miró a la pantalla y sonrió tristemente. Hacía ya mucho que esperaba eso—. Es de Ice.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa de golpe? —Takeshi se giró en la oscuridad de la habitación para intentar seguir durmiendo.

— Míralo tú mismo… —Sara le puso la pantalla brillando delante de su cara. Él abrió un ojo para ver lo que había en la pantalla. Su cerebro tardó veinte segundos en entender lo que esas palabras significaban. Hattori Mamoru y Asami habían vuelto a la ciudad. Takeshi se incorporó de golpe—. Tengo que irme, pero te llevo a casa de Yuki con Tooichi, si te va bien y luego me cuentas.

— Sí —Takeshi se levantó rápidamente de la cama y cogió sus cosas.

Al salir de la oscura habitación, Takeshi observó a su hijo de diez años. Como siempre su pelo rojizo y corto era lo primero que le llamaba la atención de él. Luego su vestimenta de príncipe de películas antiguas, de color rojo y negro, que había querido heredar de su madre, por último, lo que más llamaba la atención, sobre todo cuando los miraba, era su parche en el ojo derecho, cubriendo su ojo mágico del resto de humanos. Con solo afirmar con la cabeza, Tooichi sonrió sabiendo que iban a salir.

.

Akira suspiró resignado. Su hermana estaba haciendo cosas que no tocaban. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y siguió atendiendo a los clientes que estaban en recepción. Hizo su mejor sonrisa y le hizo señas a su madre para que se acercara.

— ¿Todo bien Akira?

— ¿Podrías acompañarles a su habitación, por favor? Estoy esperando a que Chieko venga con los del aeropuerto —sonrió.

— Claro —su madre hizo su mejor sonrisa también y le hizo señas a la pareja para que la siguieran—. Por aquí, por favor.

Akira cogió su teléfono y observó en la pantalla. Una frase que Chieko estaba celebrando en esos momentos. Arqueó una ceja mientras leía y al acto gritó. Su madre se giró con una mirada fulminante.

— Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Hatto-Hattori —el chico señaló el teléfono haciendo que su madre se acercara a ver.

— ¿Pero tú te crees que debes de gritar de esa manera? —Sonoko le cogió el teléfono de la mano y lo observó. Akira afirmó con la cabeza, asustado, cuando su madre lo miró. Sonoko sonrió. Su hijo había palidecido tanto que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer—. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, Akira? —el chico negó con la cabeza. Notaba sus manos temblar—. Makoto —Sonoko tiró del chico hacia el restaurante, dónde Makoto estaba preparando la comida para servirla a mediodía.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó el hombre acercándose asustado.

— Ha visto fantasmas —Sonoko sonrió mostrándole la pantalla.

— Oh, están en Tokio —Makoto sonrió tiernamente hacia su mujer.

— Creo que voy a cogerte esta información, Akira —Sonoko cogió su teléfono y escribió el mensaje rápidamente. Sabía lo que debía de hacer con ella.

.

Aiko rodó los ojos aburrida. Llevaba toda la noche con dolor de cabeza y estar en la sala de sucesos con tantos periodistas ruidosos, le dolía aún más. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de leer el mensaje que acababan de enviarle al teléfono. ¿Por qué Yuki le enviaría un mensaje ahora? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía con todos ellos, incluso hacía ya cinco años que se había alejado de Akira. De vez en cuando se veían por la calle, pero solo se saludaban con la cabeza sin intercambiar palabras. ¿Por qué un mensaje ahora? Decidió no prestarle atención y fijarse de nuevo en la pantalla de su ordenador. Necesitaba aire. Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa con pereza y cogió el teléfono. Se levantó y decidió ir a la terraza del edificio. En cuanto estuviera allí leería el mensaje de ella.

.

Concentración. Necesitaba más concentración. Dejó ir un poco de aire mientras seguía intentando arreglar ese maldito desastre. Ya que a su hermano le había salido tan perfecto, él tenía que intentarlo con todo lo que tenía, ¿pero cómo había podido olvidarse de cerrar el tapón ese? Limpiar su lugar de actuación era primordial, pero encontrarse con que el agua salía de repente y él se quedaba encerrado era algo que no le iba a hacer ningún bien. Concentración. Concentración. Concentra… golpes al cristal. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia delante.

— ¡Hiro! —la voz de la chica seguía llamándolo, pero él solo podía leer sus labios. Ella le mostró el teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de Chieko y otro de Yuki.

Decidió ir a la parte rápida. Le hizo señas con los dedos para que abriera la parte de arriba y la chica subió por la escalera para abrir. Se empujó hacia arriba y salió.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

— Ahhhhhh… aire… —Hiro se apoyó en el lugar—. Cierra el grifo de una vez —se quejó—. Me olvidé de cerrarlo y se me cerró la compuerta, no podía salir.

— Tú eres tonto… —la chica se rio levemente—. Tu mujer te ha enviado un mensaje. ¿Te lo leo?

— Pásame una toalla y deja de reírte de mí —el chico salió del bidón mientras ella cerraba el grifo.

Ella le tiró el teléfono y una toalla. Él lo cogió al aire y se sentó en la escalera para acceder al tanque de agua para hacer trucos de magia.

— Está bien, ¿qué quiere ahora? Seguro que no puede ir a buscar a Tsuki y a Umi ella y debo de hacerlo yo…

— No te quejes. Tus hijas son un encanto —sonrió ella.

— Sí, pero cuando tienen problemas solo vienen a mí —Hiro sonrió—. ¿Por qué no puede ser por diversión cuando vienen a…?

Ella se rio mientras él se levantaba asustado. ¿Qué significaba eso? Takeshi había respondido al mensaje de Yuki también: '¡Están en Tokio! ¿Quién quiere perseguirlos?'. Hiro sonrió. Se dejó la toalla al lado del cuello y saltó del escenario de magia hacia abajo. Tenía que correr para encontrarse con ellos y darle un puntapié a ese par de idiotas que se fueron sin decirles nada más que: no me sigáis, no quiero veros más.

.

— Hey, Anzai, ¿viste esto? —Irie Renzo se acercó corriendo al restaurante en donde el chico trabajaba. Lo vio en la terraza sirviendo a alguien.

— ¿El qué? —Makoto levantó la vista hacia él con un suspiro. Le gustaba trabajar allí, pero ya llevaba cuatro horas de pie y le dolían los pies.

— Esto… —Irie le puso el teléfono debajo de la nariz.

— Lo siento llevo todo el día a tope, no pude coger el telé… ¡¿Hattori Mamoru ha vuelto a la ciudad?!

— Exactamente esto. Nos vamos a buscarlo, ¿te vienes? —Irie sonrió. Sabía que el chico jamás rehusaría una oferta como esa, al fin y al cabo era uno de los mayores fans del chico.

— Por supuesto. ¿No iríais a ir sin mí, verdad? —Makoto se quitó el delantal y entró unos segundos a dentro—. ¡Jefe! ¡Tengo que irme!

— ¡¿A dónde vas?!

— ¡A buscar a mi amor platónico de nuevo! —serió él levantando la mano—. Lo siento, el deber como amigo me llama de nuevo.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, loco acabado!

— ¡Ni lo sueñe! —Makoto entró detrás del mostrador y se acercó a su taquilla, cogiendo sus cosas—. ¡Tengo algo más importante!

— ¡Entonces no vuelvas! —gritó el propietario.

— ¡Me va a echar de menos! ¡Se lo garantizo! —gritó él saliendo por la puerta—. ¡Vámonos a buscar a ese idiota!

— Estás como una cabra —se rio Renzo—. Por aquí…

.

— Hey, tú, chico del pelo azul —Himitsu se giró a mirar al hombre—. Te necesitamos aquí con una urgencia y cierra este maldito teléfono de una vez.

— Sí, señor —Himitsu rodó los ojos. Ir cambiando de trabajo de un lado a otro era algo de lo que estaba harto, pero más harto estaba de seguir aguantando órdenes de la gente, fueran quiénes fueran. En esos momentos le gustaría poder trabajar solo para sí mismo, pero por el momento el trabajo de psicólogo no estaba tan bien remunerado. Y las pequeñas misiones del Programa aun daban menos dinero. Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y observó la pantalla. Una frase de su cuñada y varios mensajes de los demás. Tal vez necesitaran ayuda. Miró hacia su jefe, estaba señalando hacia un punto en concreto mientras les indicaba a todos lo que debían de hacer. No esperó a que se diera la vuelta. Le importaba poco lo que ese hombre podría enseñarle o lo que podría aprovecharse de él, puesto que ese hombre solo lo usaba de fontanero, y no para lo que él había ido a trabajar. Lo que acaba de ver le había sacado una buena sonrisa. Salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás. Cuando hubo salido de allí dio un pequeño salto mientras se quitaba el casco protector que llevaba en su cabeza. No le importaba el trabajo, prefería ir a ver lo que ocurría.

.

Chizuko rodó los ojos. Nao estaba cada día más insoportable y tener que ayudarlo en su restaurante la dejaba bastante enojada. Escuchó por sexta vez su teléfono sonar detrás, en la cocina. Tendría que ser algo urgente que le enviaran tantos mensajes. Miró hacia Nao que estaba sirviendo a otro cliente. Se sentó en la barra con cara de aburrida y el hombre le envió una mirada fulminante. Ella levantó sus brazos a modo de queja. Estaba haciendo eso sin cobrar, solo teniendo comida gratis y aún la explotaba de esa manera… ¿de qué iba el hombre? Miró un momento hacia Shinobu, de nueve años, que estaba haciendo sus deberes, sentado en una mesa del bar. Chizuko volvió a mirar a Nao, para ser subordinado de su padre, parecía que no tenía mucho miedo al cabeza del Clan Shiroma. Rodeó la barra sin hacerle caso y cogió su teléfono mientras se quitaba el delantal. Lo dejó encima de la barra y le dijo adiós con la mano a Nao mientras él se quejaba. El niño recogió con rapidez las cosas y salió con ella. Justo cuando salía, se tuvo que detener de golpe. Himitsu se había parado delante de ella a escasos centímetros. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué ocurría? Él le mostró la imagen de su teléfono y ella sonrió. Luego se giró a Nao que seguía quejándose de que se fuera. Chizuko le dio un beso en la mejilla y un par de palmadas. ¿Para qué volver en el día de hoy?

.

Yui rodó sus ojos. Esos chicos eran imposibles. ¿Es que ninguno de ellos trabajaba? Shouta volvió a entrar en el bar.

— ¿Puedes coger mi teléfono? Los amigos de mi hermana están empezando a agotarme.

— Oh, claro… —Shouta se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura mientras le besaba detrás de su cabeza.

— Te lo digo en serio, voy a destruir el teléfono como no se callen —se quejó Yui.

— Vamos, sé un poco más comprensible —sonrió Shouta levemente—. Llevan demasiado tiempo callados y separados, ¿no crees?

— Porque fueron idiotas —respondió Yui. Otro mensaje—. ¿Lo ves?

— Vale, vale —Shouta sonrió y se giró para coger el teléfono, luego abrió el mensaje mientras se apoyaba en la barra, al lado de Yui—. Oh, deberías de ver esto.

— ¿Qué? —Yui lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Shouta le mostraba la primera frase—. Oh, Dios mío.

— ¡Hey, Chiharu-san! —Shouta gritó a la mujer que servía en el bar—. Regala la comida a estos señores y échalos en cuanto puedas, tenemos que irnos. Cierra el bar con llave.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Yui—. Ni siquiera sabes a dónde tenemos que ir.

— Tranquila, lo sabremos en seguida, porque estoy convencido de que Tetsuya no tardará en darnos la respuesta que Yuki no ha querido darnos —Shouta le acarició la mejilla—. De momento, vayamos a buscar a tus padres. Tenemos que unir a tu familia con los Hattori de nuevo, ¿no?

— Ah, envíale el mensaje a Drake, seguro le alegrará saber eso.

— Está bien —Shouta arqueó una ceja—. Pero que quede claro que sigue sin alegrarme de que pienses en ese tipo y además lo nombres por su nombre.

— ¿Prefieres que le llame Vineyard? —Yui se rio—. ¿Oh tal vez hijo de Vermouth?

— Prefiero Drake —Shouta se rio con ella—. Vamos, corre.

.

Drake se paró justo encima de la roca y observó el paisaje. Casi 2000 metros de altitud, por encima de las nubes. No hubiera día en que siguiera sorprendiéndole esas vistas tan hermosas del planeta. Estar cada día escalando montañas le mantenía suficientemente quieto como para no pensar en otras cosas. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo e hizo su foto del día, dándose cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Yui. Abrió el mensaje y sonrió, devolviéndole una respuesta: 'no puedo ir a ayudaros, pero me alegro de que se arreglen las cosas. Buena suerte Yui'.

.

Unas horas más tarde…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Me quieres? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

— Sí, claro —él le devolvió una sonrisa falsa, que ella ni siquiera pudo descifrar. Pasar el rato con una chica podía ser la manera más rápida de matar el tiempo y si además conseguía llevársela a la cama, ¿por qué no aprovechar la situación? No hacía falta decir la verdad, ni tan solo decir las palabras, si ella entendía lo que su mente quería oír, haría que él saliera ganando—. Oye, ¿por qué no nos vamos a tu casa? —preguntó finalmente mientras su mano se metía por debajo del jersey de ella, en su espalda. La piel suave de la chica le hacía querer tocar aún más. Pero debía de ser un galán y aguantar hasta que ella aceptara y si no aceptaba esa noche, entonces se buscaría a otra, puesto que por su cara bonita, muchas caían por él.

— ¡¿PERO SERÁ POSIBLE?! —una voz chillona se escuchó por toda la calle. Él se giró a mirarla. Los ojos medio azulados y medio verdosos de la chica lo miraron con enfado. Ella se había atado la mitad de su pelo en una coleta y el resto lo había dejado suelto, haciendo que el viento moviera una marea de marrón oscuro. Rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a la chica que había conseguido acorralar, la besó en la mejilla y cuando iba a decir algo, la chica volvió a gritar—. ¡Pero bueno, Kazuki! ¡¿Yo estaba preocupada por ti y resulta que tú estás siéndome infiel con otra?! —un golpe en su nuca hizo que se apartara de la chica que ahora lo miraba con miedo y enojada.

— Ni siquiera te conozco —respondió él arqueando una ceja.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —Yuna cruzó sus brazos con enfado y luego miró detrás de sí—. ¡¿Vosotros habéis visto eso?!

— Hattori te hemos dicho miles de veces que no hagas enojar a Yuna —suspiró Kyooi con cansancio—. Si Yuna se enoja, todos terminamos perdiendo.

— ¿Yuna? —Kazuki levantó las cejas con sorpresa—. Oh… así que sois vosotros.

— ¿A qué viene esa voz cuando hemos venido expresamente a verte? —preguntó Kotarou rodando los ojos.

— Bueno, hacía tantos años que no nos veíamos que me había olvidado de vosotros —Kazuki sonrió hacia ellos y luego miró a la pared. La chica había desaparecido. Chasqueó la lengua con frustración y luego se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Takuma parpadeando confundido.

— Acabáis de fastidiarme la noche, así que dejadme en paz —Kazuki prendió el cigarrillo y tiró el humo hacia ellos—. ¿Y? ¿Qué trae a unos pesados a interrumpir mi gran noche? —ninguno de ellos dijo nada, observando el humo que salía de su cigarrillo. Él finalmente se encogió de hombros y se giró para irse.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Alumi.

— A dar una vuelta —respondió él.

— Me parece increíble que tengas nuestra edad. Kazuki dame el mechero… —suspiró Takuma.

— Déjame en paz —el chico empezó a andar.

— Kazuki, por favor… —dijo Yuna con la intención de seguirlo, pero Kotarou sonrió poniendo una mano delante de ella. Kyooi salió detrás de Kazuki.

— Oye, tío —la jerga entre jóvenes jamás cambiaría cuando se trataba de gente rebelde y Kyooi la conocía muy bien—. Espero que estés seguro de esto…

— Déjame en paz —dijo Kazuki—. Si eres el típico hijo bueno, no necesito de tus consejos, ¿me oíste?

— No es por eso, solo quería darte una advertencia —Kyooi sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme—. Por aquí, la gente que fuma no es tratada precisamente de héroe, porque saben que los que reciben más daño pulmonar son aquellos que están cerca de ellos. Por ese motivo, los que mejor caen son aquellos que saben decir que no a un cigarrillo. No vas a ligar más por fumar, ¿lo sabías?

— Si es esa tu advertencia puedes girarte y largarte —respondió Kazuki con la mirada fija al suelo—. Este no es vuestro sitio.

— Entonces allá tú —Kyooi sonrió mientras él se encogía de hombros y se detenía.

— Allá yo.

— Porque a la siguiente que intentes ligarte, volveremos a hacer lo mismo —Kyooi se cruzó de brazos y Kazuki se detuvo para mirarlo. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad o simplemente era un engaño? ¿Pensaba realmente pasarse la noche persiguiéndolo? Frunció el ceño—. Oh, eso si te llama la atención, ¿verdad?

— Será tu funeral —respondió Kazuki.

— ¿Has sido entrenado para matar? —Kyooi sonrió—. Mi padre me ha enseñado esto también y además sé del cierto que una mujer, siempre tiene su corazón roto por cualquier otra mujer si su hombre es arrebatado. Yuna está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperarte, ya lo has visto. Así que te agradecería que tiraras ahora mismo el cigarrillo y vinieras con nosotros, para ahorrarnos tiempo y molestias.

— No eres capaz de hacerlo —respondió Kazuki con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Kyooi sonrió superficialmente y volvió con los demás. Takuma le envió una mirada interrogativa y él sonrió satisfecho.

— Asunto zanjado —dijo Takuma chocando la mano con Kyooi.

— Vas a tener que ser mi cómplice si quieres ayudarlo —susurró él en un hilo de voz hacia su prima, que solo ella pudo escuchar.

— ¿En qué? ¿En romperte los huesos por no hacer nada? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Por qué solo amenazáis vosotros? —Kyooi miró hacia delante de él por donde Kazuki estaba volviendo y lo vieron lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo—. Oh, qué lindo.

— ¿Lo decías en serio? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Jamás vas a saberlo ahora —respondió Kyooi alargándole un sobre.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Tu billete al infierno —respondió Alumi.

— ¿Billete? —Kazuki abrió el sobre y miró su interior: tan solo un billete de avión de ida hacia Tokio—. No pienso ir con ese par.

— Oye, tus padres ahora mismo están tan desesperados como para venir a suplicarnos que te ayudemos, así que mueve tu precioso culo hacia el aeropuerto y no me hagas tirar de tu oído —dijo Yuna cada vez más enojada.

— ¿AH? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, mocosa? —preguntó Kazuki también enojado.

Yuna cogió el sobre y se lo dio a Takuma, para luego coger a Kazuki del oído y tirar de él.

— Te hemos dicho que cuando Yuna se enfada es peligrosa y tu no has querido hacernos caso, Kazuki —Takuma rodó los ojos mientras su primo se quejaba del tirón de orejas. Todos empezaron a seguir a Kazuki y a Yuna hacia el aeropuerto—. Si tiene que llevarlo así hasta el avión, Kazuki parecerá Dumbo —se rio.

Los otros se rieron con él. Kyooi finalmente suspiró con alivio: todo había ido bien por el momento. Tan solo tenían que volver con el vuelo y buscar un entretenimiento para él que lo hiciera olvidar todos sus malos recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños. Eso quizás sería lo más complicado, y aún más cuando Kazuki podía escaparse para volver a Osaka cuando él quisiera.

— ¿Y? —Kotarou interrumpió el breve silencio—. ¿Cómo narices lo hiciste?

— Encanto en mis amenazas, querido —Kyooi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió hacia él—. Vosotros solo amenazáis, yo cumplo mi palabra, y él lo sabe.

.

En un lugar alejado de ellos y unas horas más tarde

Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación, asegurándose de no hacer ruido, puesto que a su fiel compañera le había costado mucho dormirse. Sin zapatos, recorrió el largo pasillo y oscuro hasta la salida, puesto que tampoco quería despertar a los demás. Se aseguró los zapatos al salir por la puerta y antes de cerrarla comprobó el interior. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en una silueta que parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando lo que ella estaba haciendo. El chico, vestido con ropa de calle se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sin molestarse en bajar la voz—. Te pido que no lo hagas.

— Oye, no es de tu incumbencia, así que vuelve a la cama —respondió ella con un tono de voz muy bajo.

— No creo que la pequeña esté satisfecha con lo que estás haciendo —dijo él.

— Oye Dasan, te pido que no te metas en mis asuntos —respondió ella—. Pienso irme tanto si vienes como si no —añadió al ver que el chico llevaba en su hombro una mochila igual que ella.

— Por supuesto iba a venir —respondió él saliendo.

— Cierra con llave —dijo ella yendo hacia el coche que los esperaba a fuera.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Dasan confundido.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? —preguntó ella—. Para que no los roben, por supuesto.

— Oh, creía que lo decías para que no supieran que nos habíamos ido —él sonrió y lo hizo—. Porque al fin y al cabo notarán en seguida que no estamos.

— Si ya estás, nos vamos —dijo ella rodando los ojos. Tratar con un niño de doce años, aunque ella tuviera tan solo uno de más, siempre había sido complicado para ella.

— Te sigo, hermana —sonrió él. Ella entró en la parte de delante del coche y dejó la mochila en sus pies. Él entró en la parte trasera y se sentó al medio, dejando la mochila a su lado—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó al cabo de un rato de silencio, mientras el coche se perdía por las calles de la ciudad—. ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¿Vienes y ni siquiera sabes a dónde? —preguntó ella girándose para mirarlo.

— Bueno, sé que esa gente se te ha comido el cerebro, pero tampoco sé exactamente en dónde es eso —sonrió él.

— Vamos a internarnos en ese lugar —respondió ella mirando de nuevo hacia delante.

— Sí, eso también lo suponía —respondió Dasan rodando los ojos.

— Vamos a la fábrica abandonada de textiles —respondió el conductor por primera vez. Su voz empezaba a ser grave, pero aún así se notaba que seguía siendo un adolescente.

— ¿En dónde encontraron la bomba? —preguntó Dasan con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Para que iba a ir mi hermana a un lugar de suicidio?

— Hace tiempo que fue desconectada la bomba —respondió ella—. Pero debo de encontrar algo allí.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Dasan.

— Mi madre me dijo que podía encontrar las respuestas en algo que ellos tenían, así que por eso he decidido entrar al final.

— ¿Vas a entrar en una secta solo para encontrar algo que tu madre no quiere decirte? —preguntó Dasan frunciendo su nariz con enfado.

— ¿Secta? —el conductor frenó de golpe y se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo secta? Somos una comunidad.

— No pienso dejar a mi hermana sola —dijo Dasan sonriendo—. Si me bajo yo, ella también.

Los ojos grises del conductor se posaron encima de él, mirándolo de arriba abajo, como escaneándolo.

— Así que es eso, ¿eh? —el conductor sonrió y volvió a arrancar el coche.

— ¿Es el qué? —Dasan sabía que lo había entendido, pero aún así no sabía callarse. Observó como el pelo rubio del conductor se movía por el pequeño aire que entraba por la ventana mientras él se ruborizaba y daba gracias a la oscuridad de que no se viera. Sí, lo reconocía: estaba enamorado de su hermana adoptiva, ¿qué había de malo en ello? Al fin y al cabo no tenían los mismos apellidos, porque sus padres les habían querido conservar el apellido—. Bueno, aún así… será un placer colaborar con vosotros. Mi nombre es Smith Dasan y tengo un hermano más pequeño que acabo de dejar atrás que se llama Daniel. ¿Y tú?

— Nathan —respondió él terminando la conversación.

— ¿Solo Nathan? —Dasan frunció el ceño—. Está bien, Nath —sonrió al ver que él no respondía—. Y por cierto, ¿tú no tienes la edad por conducir, cierto?

— Tengo quince años —respondió él—. Pero eso es lo bueno de que mi padre sea un político. Puedo hacer lo que me dé en gana porque él cubrirá mis espaldas.

— Oh…

— En realidad todos los que están allí, excepto nosotros tres son hijos de políticos, ¿no? —ella miró al conductor con una sonrisa y el conductor la miró sonriendo igual.

Dasan cruzó sus brazos entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermana se había enamorado de ese tipo y era por eso que estaba yendo a ese lugar del que no podría volver a escapar. Y por ese motivo había dejado a su hermana pequeña, asustadiza, sola en esa casa con los demás que eran sus hermanos adoptivos.

— Yo soy como vosotros —informó Nathan—. Yo fui vendido por Ms. Blanchette a una familia de políticos que se habían quedado sin herencia. Pero seguí manteniendo el contacto con tu hermana y por eso nos conocemos.

— Oh… —Dasan hizo como que le importaba, pero en realidad le importaba poco como se hubieran conocido. Ese tipo tenía más suerte que él: vestía con esmoquin, conducía un Ferrari y tenía el amor de su amada. ¿Qué podía hacer él en realidad? No, no podía ser pesimista en esos momentos. Su padre adoptivo le había encargado la protección de su hermana, porque él sabía que no podría detenerla sin atarla en la casa, y por ese mismo motivo él había ido allí. Él la protegería y haría que esa chica de ojos verdes hundidos en un pozo sin fondo volviera a brillar, enamorándose de él. Jamás dejaría que ese tipo que estaba parando el coche de nuevo le hiciera daño a su querida mujer—. ¿Ya llegamos?

— Así es —su hermana salió del coche y él la siguió con rapidez, poniéndose a su lado.

La fábrica de paredes blancas y con grietas en todos sitios, tenía luz y parecía más animada que durante el día. Dasan suspiró largamente, dándose valor a sí mismo. Iba a entrar en un lugar del que no se podía salir para que ella pudiera estar bien. Cogió la mano de la chica, notando que estaba temblando. La miró. Su hermana lo miró asustada. Él sonrió para que ella entendiera que todo iba a ir bien. Pero si la información que ella buscaba estaba allí, eso también la haría feliz, ¿no era así como iban las cosas? Entraron cogidos de la mano. Un chico de dieciocho años y pelo rubio les dio la bienvenida con efusión. Él, con sus ojos azules, escrutó a los dos nuevos.

— ¿No era una chica solo? —dijo el chico mirando hacia Nathan que estaba entrando en esos momentos.

— Sí, pero su hermano se ha pegado a ella —respondió el de ojos grises que se encogió de hombros y se puso detrás de los cuatro que estaban en esa sala.

— Bueno —el chico sonrió ampliamente—. Mi nombre es Dean. Ellos son Chevelier —señaló a su lado, a un chico de pelo largo hasta media espalda de color negro y mirada profunda—, Leroy —señaló a su otro lado, en dónde había un chico musculado y moreno vestido de deporte y con el collar de un perro en su cuello—, y Travis —añadió señalando al lado de este, en dónde un chico afroamericano llevaba su pelo oscuro, medio rizado, de forma punk—. Si venís por aquí daremos inicio a nuestra prueba de entrada.

— Claro —la voz de su hermana estaba temblando, pero él apretó su mano para darle fuerza.

Ellos los guiaron hacia un lado de la fábrica, un poco alejada del resto. Pasando por en medio de jóvenes que hablaban animadamente, bebiendo alcohol y fumando algo que para él olía terriblemente mal. Dean se detuvo en una sala aislada de las demás, delante de un cubo lleno de fuego, con un palo sobresaliendo de él.

— Quemaros el brazo derecho con esto —dijo él sonriendo—. Si no gritáis estáis dentro.

Ella se giró rápidamente a mirar a Dasan. Él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Pero aunque sus miradas se cruzaran, ella lo miró con miedo, preocupándose por él.

— Oye, si…

— Cierra el pico —Dasan la soltó y cogió el hierro. No iba a dejar que ella se echara atrás ahora. El chico de pelo negro llevaba una pistola, así que sabía que si no lo hacían ahora, estaban muertos—. ¿Está bien así? —añadió después de subirse la manga del jersey hacia arriba y poniendo el hierro ardiente en una posición.

— Al revés tiene que ser —respondió Dean sonriendo con malicia.

— Bien —Dasan cogió aire y lo soltó. Luego apretó el hierro ardiente contra su piel. Quemaba. Quemaba mucho. Sus ojos también ardían por el dolor, deseosos de dejar caer lágrimas. Pero aún así mordió su lengua y ni un solo gemido salió de su boca. Volvió a dejar el hierro en el cubo y volvió al lado de su hermana. Aquello podía llamarse algo peor que una secta. Ella lo miró preocupada y sorprendida—. ¿Qué? —preguntó él en un hilo de voz.

— Gracias —susurró ella parpadeando confundida.

— A ella se lo hago yo —dijo Nathan cogiendo el hierro.

— Como quieras —Dean sonrió de lado mirándolo y luego volvió a mirar a la chica. Ella se acercó a Nathan con miedo y levantó la manga de su brazo derecho. Él le cogió el brazo con brusquedad y clavó el hierro ardiente en ella. Ella apartó la mirada de su brazo. Dasan en esos momentos quería correr hacia ellos y hacerles el mismo daño que le estaban haciendo, pero si lo hacía, los sueños de su hermana terminarían rápido. Cuando Nathan la soltó, ella volvió a su lado y le cogió de la mano. Estaba temblando tanto que él quería abrazarla, pero las palabras del cabecilla de ese lugar, lo detuvieron de hacer cualquier cosa—. Bien, por nuestro Dios estáis dentro. A partir de ahora solo obedeceréis las órdenes de nuestro Dios —Dean levantó un libro rojo a la altura de sus ojos y sonrió. La mano de su hermana lo apretó con fuerza, dándole a entender que eso era lo que ella estaba buscando—. Cuando hayáis cumplido diez misiones, podréis acceder a una de las páginas, así que no tengáis prisa para verlo —añadió Dean al ver que los ojos de la chica estaban brillando de impaciencia.

Dasan tiró un poco de su mano para advertirla de que tuviera paciencia. Esperaba poder hacerlo rápido y huir cuanto antes. Sin saber que iban a pasar tres años antes de que ellos pudieran escapar, y después de que el dolor se apoderara de los dos corazones inocentes.

.

Ya había pasado una semana, y Kazuki seguía quejándose de su vida en Tokio, pero aun no se había atrevido a irse. Kyooi, Yuna y Kotarou lo obligaban a entrar en el club de baloncesto, algo que para él no estaba tan mal y Takuma lo obligaba a ir al de futbol, para terminar de rematar sus días de aburrimiento. De nuevo, Kyooi volvía junto a él y su padre, en un intento de ser amable con él. Ellos dos como siempre iban delante y Mamoru como siempre iba detrás. En todo el camino no habían intercambiado una sola palabra, algo raro en Kazuki, cuando entraron al edificio, fueron directos hacia el ascensor. Kyooi tan solo los miraba de reojo, intentando relajar el ambiente en cuanto Kazuki estallara de nuevo.

— Ya sé que es pedirte demasiado, tal vez, pero… —habló el chico finalmente—. Al menos intenta hacer ver que te importa.

— Aunque no lo parezca me importa —respondió Mamoru al ver que él golpeaba el botón del ascensor con el puño. ¿Cuánto odio llevaba dentro de sí? El joven se giró mirándolo con los ojos inundados en sangre.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso después de lo que hiciste? —lo cogió por el jersey con fuerza. Kyooi se apartó de ellos—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

— No te debo ninguna explicación a ti, solo eres un niño —Mamoru lo miró con indiferencia, mientras notaba la mano de él temblando de rabia contenida, cogido a su jersey. Iba a pegarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a recibir el golpe si así ellos podían perdonarlo.

— Hey, que viene alguien —dijo Kyooi cogiendo la mano de Kazuki para tranquilizarlo, sin darse cuenta de que ese alguien era su padre—. Por favor, tranquilo.

Él finalmente soltó a Mamoru empujándolo contra la pared. Tetsuya rodó los ojos al verlo y se quedó aparte observando con indiferencia el número que marcaba dónde estaba el ascensor. Parecía no importarle nada esa conversación.

— Te aseguro que no me arrepiento de mi decisión de entonces. No lo hice ahora y no lo haré nunca —respondió Mamoru, porque sabía a lo que él se refería y también sabía que no conseguiría calmarlo solo con palabras. Así que esperaba al menos hacerle entender lo que él quería que supiera. Él no dijo nada más mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Todos subieron y Kyooi apretó los botones antes de que Kazuki volviera a golpearlos—. Kazuki en realidad no espero que me perdones —añadió Mamoru bajando la mirada al suelo.

— Perfecto, porque no pensaba hacerlo, viejo —respondió Kazuki de malos modales.

— Si no tienes un poco de respeto con los mayores, al menos deberías de tenerlo por tu padre, que gracias a él estás vivo —dijo Tetsuya mirando los números del piso que marcaba en el interior del ascensor.

— A mí no me das órdenes.

— ¡Kazuki basta! —interrumpió Kyooi—. Está bien que estés enojado con el mundo, pero la gente no tiene la culpa de ello. Intenta controlarte un poco.

Al llegar al piso que Mamoru y Asami habían comprado, Tetsuya y Kyooi, con una sola mirada en sus ojos decidieron bajarse también en el mismo piso y acompañarlos durante un rato. Al entrar, Yuki y Asami estaban a dentro, parando la mesa para más de tres personas. Kyooi frunció el ceño y miró a su madre.

— Oh, ya habéis llegado. Sentaros que vamos a comer —Yuki sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó Kazuki confundido, llevándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tetsuya—. Oye, que aunque tuviera muchas ganas yo jamás te pegué —se quejó encarándolo.

— Eso va por muchas cosas —respondió él mientras Kazuki se alejaba hacia el lado de Kyooi, que se había sentado ya en la mesa, obediente.

— Papá, por favor, deja de pegar a las bellezas —dijo Kyooi—. Tienes una terrible manía en hacer eso…

— ¿Quieres que te pegue a ti también? —preguntó Tetsuya arqueando una ceja y levantando su puño hacia él.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —preguntó el chico mirando hacia su madre—. Jamás lo ha preguntado, ¿por qué lo hace ahora?

— Cierto —Tetsuya lo golpeó en la cabeza también.

— Pero bueno —Yuki se puso al medio—. Deja de pegarles en la cabeza que los vas a volver tontos al final.

— ¿Más aún? —Mamoru se rio.

— ¿Quieres recibir tú también? —Tetsuya arqueó una ceja y sonrió con malicia—. Porque de ganas no me faltan, la verdad.

— Deja de comportarte tan violento con todo el mundo, ¿quieres? —Mamoru sonrió acercándose hacia él y puso sus manos en sus hombros para hacerle un masaje—. Relájate y tómate algo.

— No puedo relajarme con eso —Tetsuya lo miró con seriedad.

— No importa, al fin y al cabo es culpa nuestra por ser tan blandos —él sonrió forzadamente y Tetsuya arqueó una ceja.

— Dejádmelo un par de días y veréis como se le terminarán las ganas de trataros así —el cantante golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño y sonrió amenazante hacia Kazuki, que lo miró confundido.

— No importa, Te-chan —interrumpió Asami en un hilo de voz—. En realidad prefiero esto, porque significa que él está lleno de vitalidad.

— Pero a vosotros os está consumiendo —dijo Yuki sentándose en una silla.

— Papá dijo que se lo llevarían unos días, así que tampoco es tan malo —añadió Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros—. Si ellos pueden ayudarlo, entonces tal vez…

— Tranquilo viejo, que no harán cambiar mi manera de pensar —Kazuki sonrió amargamente.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarlo así? —Kyooi se encogió en medio de un escalofrío—. Da miedo.

— ¿Y cómo me refiero a él si no? —Kazuki arqueó una ceja mirándolo con indeferencia.

— ¿Cómo referirte a mí? —Mamoru sonrió—. Oh, dejáme ayudarte en eso: 'bonito y queridísimo padre' —Mamoru movió sus manos como si estuviera poniendo el titular de un periódico al aire.

— Mejor le añado un 'malvado y feo' al viejo —respondió Kazuki sonriendo con travesura hacia él.

Mamoru se rio con fuerza, haciendo que Asami lo mirara y sonriera.

— ¿Eso ha tenido gracia? —Kyooi miró a la madre que se rio con él.

— Bueno, hacía mucho que Kazuki no nos hablaba casi, así que eso tal vez sea la primera conversación normal que hayan tenido —respondió ella mirándolo con una sonrisa de alivio—. Kazuki es un buen chico, yo lo sé, pero aun con la ayuda de Himitsu-kun tampoco se ha recuperado de aquello.

— Ni vosotros lo habéis hecho, así que no hace falta que os sigáis culpando por ello, Asami —dijo Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido—. Por favor, recuperad vuestras sonrisas. Esto es doloroso.

— Lo siento, Te-chan —Asami sonrió con tristeza hacia él—. Pero gracias por preocuparte por nosotros de nuevo.

Por la noche, Shinichi y Heiji se presentaron puntuales en la casa, junto a Ran y Kazuha. Kazuki suspiró con amargura, tan solo de pensar que se pasaría dos días junto a sus abuelos, recibiendo sermones de cómo debía de comportarse. No era que culpara a nadie de la muerte de Kizuna en realidad: porque aquello había sido su culpa. Si él hubiera sido más grande, quizás la hubiera podido salvar y eso era lo único que había ocupado su mente todos esos años que habían pasado. Por ese mismo motivo había intentado comportarse como adulto desde entonces y había intentado ser el mejor para todo el mundo, pero eso lo había agotado tanto por dentro que ahora solo sabía comportarse así.

— Llévate bien, Kazuki —susurró Asami en un hilo de voz dándole su mejor sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hacía que Kazuki quisiera golpearse contra una pared con fuerza, y hacía que él por dentro se sintiera aún peor. Eso hacía que él estallara de nuevo, aunque quisiera controlar su ira. Jamás lo había conseguido.

— ¡No me des órdenes! —respondió Kazuki fulminándola con la mirada, aunque en realidad no era eso lo que quería decir. Shinichi iba a acercarse a Kazuki, enojado por como el chico trataba a su propia madre, pero Mamoru se acercó antes. Tenía terribles ganas de golpearlo pero aquello había sido también su culpa, así que precisamente por eso no merecía sus golpes. Kazuki intentó apartarse de él, pero él avanzó más rapido hacia delante que el joven hacia atrás, así que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Mamoru lo abrazó—. ¿Qué haces?

— Perdónanos a los dos. Sigo siendo tu padre —susurró él al oído del niño. Asami sonrió tristemente, sabía que Kazuki estaba deseando escuchar esas palabras—. Si estás sufriendo intentaré apaciguar tu dolor, pero ahora mismo ya no sé qué más hacer para que nos cuentes tu dolor —Mamoru se apartó y lo miró. Kazuki estaba completamente sorprendido—. Así que, por favor, sé bueno, ¿vale? Pensaré en otro modo de ayudarte, mientras tanto.

— Lo siento —susurró Kazuki bajando la mirada de nuevo.

Shinichi y Heiji se miraron y sonrieron con alivio.

— Vamos, Kazuki —dijo finalmente el moreno.

El joven sin despedirse salió de la casa con una mochila en sus hombros.

— Cuidaremos de él —Shinichi sonrió hacia los dos que miraban preocupados la espalda de su hijo—. Si sucede algo os llamamos, ¿vale?

— Gracias papá —susurró Asami.

— Tenéis tres días para normalizaros —Shinichi le guiñó un ojo a Asami—. No desaprovechéis esta oportunidad.

— Gracias —Mamoru sonrió mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Asami.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y hablamos en el siguiente capítulo! Dejad un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Llega Kaki'.


	3. Llega Kaki

Y aquí otro capítulo!

Empezaré a partir de aquí a contar cosas que han quedado pendientes:

Sé que todos conocéis a Asami y a Mamoru, pero contaré para empezar lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior. Ellos decidieron irse a Osaka para alejarse de todos los malos recuerdos que les llevaban todos los lugares de Tokyo. Así pues, cambiaron sus trabajos e intentaron vivir tranquilos. De hecho, Asami pidió que la dejaran tranquila por un tiempo (sí, los periodistas medio aceptaron, no son tan malvados como a veces lo pintan en las series XD) la noticia de la muerte de Kizuna, tan solo ocupó un trocito en un periódico y nada más. Desde entonces, Asami borró cualquier huella de ella y de Mamoru por la red, para que así pudieran olvidar por completo lo que sucedió (bueno, de hecho pidió que lo hicieran XDDD). Y sí, intentaron no verse con sus amigos ni familiares, aunque ellos no aceptaban un NO y seguían haciendo lo que les daba en gana (sobre todo Heiji y Shinichi (?)).

En cuanto al primer capítulo. No os voy a decir quién es el salvador, porque ya lo conocéis (aunque no dijera en ningún momento su nombre, pero pronto lo averiguaréis XDD). Tampoco acerca del demonio (?) ya lo veréis XDDD. Pero si que os voy a hablar de Wendy:

*KUMAMORI WENDY (熊森ウェンディ), ya va por los 30 años. Nació el 05 de septiembre. Su nombre significa 'la de las pestañas blancas' (sí, me quedé a cuadros al ver eso XD pero el nombre ya estaba escogido y es bonito con el significado de detrás XD). Se desconoce todo acerca de su familia.

Y bueno, repasando todo, vi que me había olvidado por completo de presentar a la familia Miyano (?) JAJAJAJAJAJA pobres gemelos XDDDD. Voy a presentar de nuevo a todos los personajes a partir de aquí, para que podáis situarlos en la historia.

MATA NE!

06 de Abril.

* * *

En realidad yo no quería irme de allí. Pero las circunstancias habían sido las peores para todos mis hermanos y ahora debía de ser fuerte y olvidar mi pasado. Si conseguía sonreír en ese país, significaría que lo que habían sacrificado nuestros padres no había sido en vano. Además, como decía Carroll: puedes llegar a cualquier parte, siempre que andes lo suficiente. Mi última meta propuesta: la felicidad.

Kaki.

 **Llega Kaki.**

Puedes llegar a cualquier parte, siempre que andes lo suficiente.

 **Lewis Carroll** ( _Matemático y escritor británico_ ).

Ya llevaba una semana en ese instituto, y ella creía que había sido mucho más. Claro que la gente era muy amable, pero ella no tenía interés en hacerse amiga de ninguno de ellos, si igualmente en unos días iba a irse a otro instituto. Por simple curiosidad, quiso descubrir lo que los alumnos de todo el instituto hacían a la hora de irse a casa, corriendo con desespero para obtener buenas vistas. Los encontró alrededor del campo de fútbol, que estaba vallado con una verja, para que aquellos que no fueran del club no pudieran entrar. Parecía que esa verja era nueva. Ella se acercó a la verja, viendo a los chicos del medio, siendo casi acosados por los gritos de las chicas y los chicos que había alrededor. Se estaba jugando un partido. Había cuatro chicos que destacaban en ese campo. Un chico de ojos negros y pelo marrón oscuro, un poco largo, y su mirada intensa y penetrante. De su mismo equipo, estaba un chico de ojos verdes, y piel morena, con el pelo marrón oscuro un poco más largo. Parecía ser el que marcaba más goles, así que ella pensó que sería el capitán del equipo, por la manera como los demás de su equipo lo animaban, aunque estuvieran a dentro del campo. Del equipo contrario, había un chico muy parecido al primero, pero con el pelo corto y un sombrero en su cabeza. Parecía que no se iba a desprender de ese sombrero ni para ducharse. Y su compañero, de pelo negro, recogido con una coleta, su flequillo cogido con unos clips encima de su cabeza, también con ojos verdes y piel un poco oscura. Llevaba una cinta en su cabeza, que combinaba con su camiseta de color rojo. Esos dos, parecían torpes en sus movimientos, así que ella pensó que eran novatos, pero aún así, no se rendían y querían marcar goles igualmente.

Ella observó entonces el alrededor. A su lado, había un par de chicas que la estaban mirando mal, así que ella se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino. Debía de terminar de leer ese libro rojo si quería sobrevivir a lo que fuera que le viniera en el futuro. Lo abrió por la página que tenía marcada con un punto de libro y prosiguió obligándose a leer aquello que tanto miedo le daba. Pero aunque esas imágenes que había alrededor del libro, que eran fotografías reales, le hicieran querer esconderse en algún lugar, temblando, ella se centraba en esa lectura, hasta el punto de que no vio venir la pelota que acababa de ser pateada por el chico con la cinta en su cabeza y que ya había superado la valla. La golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, haciéndola caer torpemente al suelo. Se giró en el suelo, quedándose mirando hacia el cielo azul, hasta que en su vista aparecieron las caras de los cuatro chicos en los que se había fijado antes, mientras los murmurios de los demás la rodeaban.

— Te dije que vigilaras, Kyooi —se quejó el moreno del equipo blanco.

— Y yo te dije que no tenía ni idea de fútbol —respondió a modo de queja el chico de la cinta mirándola preocupado.

— Haced lo que queráis, pero deberíamos de llevar a esa chica a la enfermería, ¿verdad Aniki? —dijo el chico del sombrero mirando al último chico.

— Kotarou tiene razón, aunque no tengas ni idea de fútbol, sé por experiencia que tus patadas ya de por sí duelen —este chico miró a Miyano Kyooi con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico de la cinta ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no se movió.

— Creo que sí —respondió en un susurro, mientras veía más cabezas poniéndose alrededor de ella. Empezaban a agobiarla, tanta gente como allí había. Además, cada vez que ella llamaba la atención de alguien, siempre sucedía algo malo, así que el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella, pensando en las imágenes del libro que estaba leyendo. Sin darse cuenta, las caras que estaba mirando se hicieron borrosas, hasta terminar completamente negras.

— Se ha desmayado —Kotarou suspiró largamente—. Vamos, llévala a la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Kyooi mirándolo.

— Porque tú pateaste el balón, para empezar —sonrió Takuma.

— Ya, pero no lo hubiera pateado, si vosotros no hubierais insistido en que hiciéramos una competición de algo que no tengo ni idea, durante una semana —se quejó él en su defensa—. ¿Verdad Kazuki?

— En eso tiene razón —Kotarou afirmó con la cabeza.

— Tú también insististe, te lo recuerdo —respondió su hermano mirándolo de reojo.

— De todas maneras —Kazuki, cogió el libro que le había caído a la chica al suelo—. ¿Qué lee esta chica?

— ¡Wah! ¡Qué miedo! —Kyooi cogió el libro de sus manos y habló después de leer por la página que había quedado abierta—. ¡Esto es un libro para aprender a torturar a la gente, ¿verdad?!

— Eso parece —Kotarou lo miró por encima de su hombro.

— Hay gente con gustos raros en todo el mundo —Takuma suspiró—. Ella vino nueva esta semana. Va a mi clase.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Kyooi mirándolo.

— Kumamori no-sé-qué —Takuma se encogió de hombros.

— Como siempre tu interés en clase deja mucho que desear —Kazuki se rio—. Bien, vamos a llevarla a la enfermería.

— Quizás sea hermana con el nuevo de nuestra clase, Kyou —dijo Kotarou mirándolo.

— Sí, se llama Kumamori, pero no nombró a ningún hermano cuando le preguntaron las chicas de la clase —Kyooi frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros—. Vamos allá.

Kyooi le devolvió el libro a Kazuki, para coger la chica en brazos. El hijo de Asami y Mamoru sonrió hacia él, con aprobación.

.

Cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba tumbada en una cama, observando un techo de color blanco. Miró a su lado, en dónde Miyano Kyooi estaba sentado, leyendo el libro rojo.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —ella lo cogió de sus manos rápidamente para esconderlo entre sus brazos.

— Buenas tardes, esto…

— Kumamori Kaki —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

— Me llamo…

— Kyooi —interrumpió ella desviando la mirada.

— Vaya, aún siendo nueva me conoces —Kyooi se rio—. En este instituto ya no hay nadie que no me conozca, ¿verdad? —puso su cara seria de nueva—. Perdona por golpearte con el balón.

— No importa —ella suspiró largamente, para mirar por la ventana. La puesta de sol entraba con un color anaranjado precioso, que hacía que las paredes blancas parecieran pintadas de amarillo—. ¿Qué hora es? —miró a Kyooi asustada.

— Pues casi las siete de la tarde —respondió él. Como si le hubieran tirado encima un cubo de agua helada, la chica saltó de la cama para salir corriendo de la enfermería—. ¡Oye! —Kyooi se levantó de la silla, cogió las dos maletas que tenía a sus pies, y salió corriendo detrás de ella—. ¡No deberías de levantarte tan rápido! ¡Te vas a marear! —como si lo hubiera anunciado, la chica se apoyó a la pared del pasillo, intentando mantenerse en pie—. ¿Lo ves? Te acompaño a casa. Kuma me ha llevado tu maleta de la clase —él lo levantó—. Y mis compañeros me llevaron el mío, así que podemos ir con tranquilidad.

— Cierra el pico —se quejó ella—. Mi hermana lleva tres horas esperando a que vaya a recogerla.

— Entonces te acompaño a buscarla —Kyooi le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que ella se enojara—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres idiota?

— Las chicas deberían de ser buenas y no andar solas cuando está oscureciendo —él sonrió.

— Este comentario ha sonado más machista de lo que parece —Kaki arqueó una ceja empezando a andar hacia las escaleras.

— Hay gente muy malvada en este país, que se esconde en las sombras y bajo los efectos del alcohol, que a veces son más que imparables —dijo él—. Por eso lo he dicho.

— Viejos verdes y borrachos, qué novedad —ella suspiró.

— ¿En tu país también había? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Creo que de esos hay en todo el mundo —dijo Kaki encogiéndose de hombros—. De hecho en mi país, los tenía viviendo conmigo y no eran tan viejos.

— Y yo que estaba preocupado y al parecer ya has lidiado con ellos —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada, un poco ruborizada—. Bueno, que sepas que no pienso dejar tu maleta hasta que hayamos llegado en tu casa.

— ¿Pretendes entrar en mi casa? —Kaki sonrió mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

— Si hace falta, sí —Kyooi salió por la puerta, haciendo que Kaki lo siguiera—. Además debería de presentarme ante tu hermana.

— Tiene once años, ¿es que pretendes ligar con ella? —preguntó Kaki deteniéndose y observándolo.

Él se echó a reír.

— Para tu información, solo he tenido a una mujer en mi cabeza, desde que tengo uso de razón —él se detuvo para mirarla—. Y jamás he intentado ligar con nadie que no fuera ella.

— ¿Ah sí? —Kaki se mostró interesada, poniéndose a su lado rápidamente y siguiendo el camino—. ¿Y quién es la afortunada de estar en el corazón del mejor jugador de baloncesto del instituto?

— Alguien que se fue de mi lado hace mucho tiempo —susurró él en un hilo de voz—. Una chica que se preocupaba siempre de jugar todos juntos, sin que nadie se quedara atrás. Si había algún momento que alguno de nosotros no quería jugar, ella se preocupaba por encontrar una alternativa, que hiciera que todos disfrutáramos del mismo juego. Una chica con genio, que no le importaba salir herida, si alguien quería hacernos daño, pero que desapareció de nuestro lado, demasiado pronto, y en ese momento me eché a llorar como el niño que era.

— ¿No te avergüenza reconocer eso? —ella giró por la esquina, viendo la puerta del colegio, en dónde Kira estaba sentada observando el camino.

— Jamás lo he reconocido, pero tampoco lo he escondido, en realidad —la pequeña, idéntica a su hermana, pero con la piel más blanca y los ojos azules en lugar de verdes, se levantó para echar a correr hacia dónde ellos estaban. Él se detuvo al ver que iba a saltar encima de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Oneechan! —gritó ella.

— Perdóname, Kira —ella la abrazó con fuerza, antes de que pudiera dar el salto.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —se quejó ella.

— Perdona, ha sucedido algo…

— No ha sucedido nada —dijo la pequeña apartándose—. ¡Estoy enojada!

— Ha sido culpa mía, Kira-chan, golpeé la cabeza de tu hermana con un balón, y ella ha estado descansando hasta ahora —decidió intervenir Kyooi.

— ¿Es verdad? —Kira miró al chico y luego a su hermana que afirmó con la cabeza—. Entonces te perdono el castigo, Oneechan —sonrió la pequeña.

— Oh, gracias, por perdonarme —Kaki sonrió en un tono de voz usado para jugar con ella.

La pequeña Kira, salió corriendo dirección a la casa, mientras Kaki y Kyooi la seguían andando con tranquilidad.

— Eso ha sido raro —Kyooi miró a la chica.

— Bueno, nos quedamos sin padres al poco de nacer Kira, así que siempre la he llevado yo —ella confesó—. Aunque nuestras reacciones sean extrañas, Kira ha sido siempre lo más importante para mí.

— Entonces supongo que será hace unos doce años, ¿no es así? —Kyooi la miró sonriendo, esperaba que ella bajara la guardia por completo.

— Sí, algo así —Kaki se encogió de hombros—. En realidad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. La primera mujer que cuidó de nosotras, nos trató muy mal y nosotras realmente esperamos a que nuestro padre viniera a por nosotras.

— Bueno, supongo que con unos seis años no se entiende el significado de la muerte aún —Kyooi se encogió de hombros y puso una mano en su bolsillo—. ¿De dónde vienes por cierto? Creo que no te vi antes por aquí.

— Hace una semana que vinimos del Canadá —Kaki sonrió—. Como nuestra otra madre adoptiva trabajaba en la embajada japonesa, siempre nos estuvo enseñando la cultura y el idioma con bastante precisión.

— Oh, así que es eso —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo era ese lugar?

— Bastante horrible, tanto como personas como ambientes —Kaki desvió la mirada—. ¿Te interesa?

— Un poco —Kyooi sonrió forzadamente, esperando que eso no la molestara.

— Bueno, yo antes había vivido aquí, así que sabía hablar bastante el japonés y un poco el inglés debido a mi hermano —Kaki se encogió de hombros—. Mi vida ha sido muy difícil hasta ahora. Cuando esa mujer se nos llevó al Canadá, nos dijo que si fuéramos mejores niñas, que nuestro padre hubiera venido a por nosotras. Pero yo realmente no tenía esperanzas en eso, aunque Kira si las tuviera. Pero en lugar de nuestro padre, vino otro hombre que internó a esa mujer en un loquero, por mantener a dos niñas encerradas en un sótano durante una semana sin comida ni bebida —Kaki sonrió hacia él, de manera muy forzada, que él no pasó desapercibido. Hablar de ello le provocaba dolor, pero aún así ella se estaba abriendo a él—. Desde entonces mi vida mejoró un poco, pero yo ya había entrado en una etapa de rebeldía, que me llevó a mi peor pesadilla. Fue por mi culpa que abandonamos el Canadá, de hecho.

— Parece algo complicado —susurró Kyooi viendo a Kira que se detenía delante de una verja y entraba sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Lo es —respondió ella.

— ¿Y el libro de torturas? —Kyooi la miró.

— Es lo único que me dejó mi verdadera familia, en realidad —Kaki sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. El corazón de Kyooi se detuvo. La chica parecía estar a punto de estallar a llorar—. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de la familia que tengo ahora, puesto que Kira es la mejor amiga que tengo.

— No tienes que sentirte obligada a responder si no quieres —Kyooi le devolvió su bolsa, haciendo que ella lo cogiera entre sus brazos.

— En realidad está bien tener a alguien en quien confiar en este lugar —Kaki sonrió—. Gracias por escucharme.

El silencio incómodo surgió entre los dos. Kaki aprovechó el momento para observarlo. Antes de que ella despertara, él se había cambiado la ropa. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto, un pañuelo atado en su cabeza del mismo color que el uniforme y de su cuello colgaban unas gafas antiguas de motorista. Kaki pensó que quizás él fuera en moto a su casa, debería de estar lejos de allí. Debajo de esas gafas, ella podía ver un hilo negro de un colgante.

— Entra, vamos —Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego entró murmurando un 'hasta pronto' casi inentendible y medio avergonzado. Kyooi vio como ella cerraba la puerta de la casa. La última imagen de la chica se le acababa de quedar grabada en la mente. Su pelo oscuro estaba atado en dos colitas por detrás y en dos trenzas por delante, y sus movimientos eran tan infantiles, que le dejaron la realidad justo delante de sus ojos. Aunque no podía saber del cierto si era la realidad o si era una simple ilusión:

— Hasta mañana, Kizu…

.

— Ya he vuelto...

Kyooi entró en su casa, hablando animadamente.

— ¡Oniichan! —una chica de ojos negros, pelo largo y castaño y vestida con ropas provocativas, se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la cogió soltando su maletín, haciendo que ella se quedara sentada en sus brazos—. _Nice catch!_

— Alumi has vuelto —Kyooi le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— Yup —ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Vamos chicos a lavaros las manos, que vamos a cenar —informó Yuki saliendo de la cocina con platos en sus manos.

— Oh, recibido —Alumi saltó de los brazos de su hermano y levantó su mano al aire con energía y una sonrisa de oído a oído. Ella echó a correr hacia el baño y Kyooi la siguió con pereza, después de recoger su maletín y lanzarlo encima del sofá.

— ¿Por qué volviste tan tarde, Kyooi? —preguntó Tetsuya mientras bajaba las escaleras viendo como su hijo bostezaba largamente.

— Porque golpeé a una chica con el balón de fútbol —informó él—. En realidad creí que le había hecho mucho daño, pero no fue así.

— Oniichan eres un poco bruto —Alumi sacó la cabeza por el baño y sonrió hacia él.

— Ah, sí, claro —Kyooi entró en el baño, haciendo que ella escondiera la cabeza de nuevo a dentro del baño—. Porque soy yo el que por poco no mata a toda la primera hilera de fans que vinieron a verme en un concierto.

— Cierra el pico, enano —respondió ella con su cara enojada y llena de desprecio hacia Kyooi.

— Ah, Anna ha vuelto —Kyooi suspiró poniéndose a su lado, para lavarse las manos, pero ella lo empujó—. ¡Oye!

— Lo de Anna empieza a estar muy visto —dijo ella—. Empieza a cambiarme el nombre, por favor.

— No, porque eres Anna definitivamente —Kyooi sonrió—. Solo eres Alumi cuando estás con algún adulto o con algún desconocido.

— ¿Y? —preguntó ella apartándose del fregadero y secando sus manos con la toalla, para que Kyooi pudiera lavarse las suyas—. ¿Cómo es que andas de tan buen humor? ¿Te ha sentado bien el balonazo?

— No, que va —Kyooi sonrió—. Pero tampoco es que mi humor haya cambiado.

— Lo ha hecho. Siempre andabas en negativo cuando pasabas la puerta y hoy has sonreído —respondió Alumi tirando la toalla, y haciendo que él tuviera que estirar sus brazos para cogerla.

— Qué va —respondió él—. Y no creo que una Idol tenga de interés a su hermano gemelo.

— Oh, perdona, entonces creo que esa sonrisa pertenece a otra persona —ella habló en ironía y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Kyooi la siguió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yuki al verlo enojado.

— Nada, nada —Alumi sonrió dulcemente, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato y Kyooi rodó los ojos, hablando a la vez de su hermana.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le ha ido a nuestra Idol? —Tetsuya sonrió hacia Alumi mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa.

— Bien, Hawaii fue bonito, el Canadá fue estupendo, y Osaka fue lo más —respondió su hija.

— Me alegro —Tetsuya miró a Kyooi—. ¿Y? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

— ¿Qué sonrisa? —su hijo miró a Yuki sorprendido.

— En serio estás sonriendo más de lo normal hoy —respondió su madre sonriendo—. No es que me preocupe, pero me gustaría saber el motivo.

— Ah, Oniichan tiene novia —Alumi sonrió hacia él guiñándole un ojo.

— Ni hablar Neechan —respondió él de mala manera, llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana cuando sus padres no miraban—. No tengo novia.

— ¿Novio? Vamos a aceptarte igual si es eso —Alumi sonrió de nuevo.

— Tampoco tengo novio —respondió Kyooi arqueando una ceja.

— Ah… eres de esos… —Alumi afirmó con la cabeza, llevándose un golpe suave al hombro de parte de su madre—. ¿Qué?

— Deja de molestarlo —dijo Yuki.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Ha pasado algo bueno, Kyooi? —Tetsuya lo miró sonriendo.

— Bueno, tan solo he descubierto algo que no sé si es cierto, pero que mañana voy a comprobar —respondió él.

— Enigmáticamente cierto —Alumi afirmó con la cabeza.

— Cállate, anda —Kyooi suspiró.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos hijos se quedaron lavando los platos y limpiando la mesa, mientras Yuki y Tetsuya subían a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Vas a decirlo o no? —preguntó Alumi detrás de Kyooi. Él detuvo sus manos de limpiar un vaso, quedándose mirando al vacío—. ¿Kyou? —Alumi pasó una mano por delante de él, claramente preocupada—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Ella está viva —susurró Kyooi mirándola, pero desvió la mirada al ver la cara sorprendida y triste de su gemela—. Sé que lo está.

— Kyooi, creo que ya hemos…

— Vino a nuestro instituto —respondió él sonriendo hacia ella—. Tal y como actúa, su apariencia y su manera de hablar, me han hecho ver que es ella realmente —añadió.

— ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? —Alumi le quitó el vaso de las manos y siguió limpiando.

— Claro que no, mañana lo sabré —Kyooi sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte para verlo? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Pero tú no tienes trabajo mañana? —Kyooi la miró sorprendida.

— Claro que lo tengo, pero si me voy a tercera hora llego perfectamente —respondió Alumi—. Así que me gustaría verla.

— El trabajo de una Idol, es complicado, ¿eh? —Kyooi sonrió.

— También debo de contentar a mis fans del instituto de vez en cuando y no solo cuando hay exámenes —se rio ella—. Creo que sí es cierto podremos cambiar a todos de nuevo.

— Yo estoy convencido de ello —respondió Kyooi—. Cuando nos hemos acercado para ver si se había hecho daño con mi balonazo, mi corazón se ha agitado tanto que pensé que mis piernas desfallecerían en ese instante.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido el partido entonces? —preguntó Alumi interesada.

— Vaya, a Neechan le interesan mis asuntos ahora —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella.

— Claro que me interesan —se quejó ella ruborizándose—. No soy una mujer tan fría.

— Oh —Alumi cruzó sus brazos con enfado—. Entonces no hace falta que me respondas —le devolvió el vaso y subió las escaleras hacia arriba.

Kyooi miró a su alrededor. Aun le quedaba la mitad del trabajo por hacer y ella ya se había escaqueado de nuevo. Sonrió al recordar a las dos chicas. Seguramente casi ni dormiría, por los nervios, pero debía de preguntarle a ella. Debía de asegurarse de ello.

* * *

*HATTORI KAZUKI (服部一希), tiene 16 años. Nació el 13 de Mayo. Su nombre significa 'Una esperanza'. Es hijo de Hattori Mamoru y Kudo Asami. Su alias es Suki o Zuki (dependiendo de como les de la gana llamarlo (?)) XD. El arma que más le gusta usar es la shinai (espada de bambú que se usa para kendo, sí, Heiji ganó la batalla (?)), aunque también ama el fútbol (?). Tiene novia: Mizuki.

*KUMAMORI KAKI (熊森佳紀), tiene 16 años. Se desconoce todo de su pasado, excepto que su nombre significa 'bonita historia'.

*KUMAMORI KIRA (熊森吉良), tiene 11 años. Se desconoce todo de su pasado, excepto que su nombre significa 'buena suerte', y que tiene una voz muy chillona xD.

*MIYANO ALUMI (宮野有実, en realidad su nombre se escribiría como Arumi (recordamos que en el silabario japonés no existe la 'L'), pero Yuki y Te-chan siempre lo han pronunciado como Alumi), tiene 15 años. Nació el 19 de Noviembre. Su nombre significa 'aquél que posee la verdad'. Hija de Yuki y Te-chan. Todos la llaman Anna, porque parece ser que sufre un poco de doble personalidad cuando no hay mayores alrededor (y por ello le cambian el nombre cuando sucede XDDDD). Es una Idol, que desde que tiene más o menos 10 años estuvo en el escenario cantando y actuando, así que no tiene mucho tiempo para lo demás. Está enamorada de Kotarou, pero espera a que él haga el primer paso a declararse (por el momento sigue disfrutando como Idol, pues en cuanto tenga pareja deberá de dejarlo).

*MIYANO KYOOI (宮野脅威), tiene 15 años. Nació el 20 de Noviembre (sí, es el gemelo de Alumi, pero como nacieron a medianoche, a ellos les gusta decir que no son gemelos con eso, aunque Yuki y Te-chan lo celebran siempre el 20 para los dos). Su nombre significa 'amenaza'. Hijo de Yuki y Te-chan. Todos le llaman Kyou (en realidad su nombre se escribiría como kyoui, pero eso es tecnicismo japonés). Heredó los cuchillos de Yuki y ama el baloncesto. No tiene ningún amor vivo (?).

*ODAGIRI TAKUMA (小田切拓真), tiene 16 años. Nació el 30 de Noviembre. Su nombre significa 'Verdad, sinceridad o realidad'. Hijo de Yui y Shou-chan. Su hermano lo llama Tako (pulpo), aunque a veces también le llama Oniichan (o Niichan, o Aniki (hermano mayor)), los demás lo llaman Kuma (oso). Está enamorado secretamente de Yuna (muy secretamente **modo de ironía ON**). Ama el fútbol (sí, Shinichi hizo un buen trabajo con esos dos XDDD) y si en algún momento tiene que pelearse con alguien, o sacar a Kazuki en medio de una pelea, siempre usa guantes de piel negros (según parece para no ensuciarse las manos). Tiene el pelo un poco más largo que su hermano.

*ODAGIRI KOTAROU (小田切虎太郎), tiene 15 años. Nació el 31 de Octubre. Su nombre significa 'valiente o soberbio'. Hijo de Yui y Shou-chan. Su hermano lo llama Kota (sin significado específico, aunque hay algunos nombres que significan por ejemplo viejo arrozal (muy vengativo Takuma (?)) y como consecuencia los demás lo llaman Dakota (sí, sí como Dakota del Norte (que significa aliado o amigo (del norte (?))). Como su hermano lleva guantes negros si tiene que pelear o sacar a Kazuki de algún lío (pobre Kazuki que mal lo estoy dejando XDDD). Ama el baloncesto. Y no se quita para nada el sombrero que lleva. Ama a Alumi y no quiere declararse a ella, así que le muestra su amor sin decir nada (un poco loco XDDD).

* * *

Deseo que les haya gustado!

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'casualidades'.

Shinichikudo12, aquí va tu respuesta, pero no te acostumbres, porque la próxima si que no habrá más XDDDDDD


	4. Casualidades

Buenas!

Para aquellos que no lo hayáis leído, añadí un poquito de cosas en las fichas de los personajes del capítulo anterior (menudo despiste tuve XDDD).

 **Shinichikudo12:** qué va, aquí no está Kizuna è.é solo lo imaginas XDDD nueva forma eh? XDDDD y pobre Kazuki, solo está rebelde XDDDDD si todo va bien, de lunes a viernes cada día tendrás un capítulo hasta el final ;) espero que te siga gustando! :'3

06 de Abril.

* * *

Yo no había pedido aquello, pero era la promesa que le habíamos hecho a nuestros padres: una vez nos hubiéramos acostumbrado a nuestra vida a Japón, todos y cada uno de nosotros escucharíamos una verdad del otro: catorce hermanos y dos padres, la noche sería larga. Pero aún así, tal y como dijo De Lamartine…

Kaki.

 **Casualidades.**

La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir.

 **Alphonse De Lamartine** ( _Historiador, político y poeta francés_ ).

Kaki levantó su mirada de la mesa, intentando que no se le viera su rubor de vergüenza. Observó a su lado, en dónde su madre adoptiva esperaba sus palabras, pero ella no habló, tan solo volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo. Ese había sido el acuerdo, pero le costaba horrores llevar a cabo su palabra. Si huían del Canadá, una semana después de que las cosas se normalizaran, todos iban a sincerarse de una vez: las dieciséis personas que formaban esa familia. Finalmente Wendy, una mujer de pelo negro y corto, decorado con una cinta con lazos de color rojo y ojos negros, fue la primera en hablar.

— En realidad jamás trabajé en la embajada japonesa —susurró ella, haciendo que todos la miraran—. Trabajaba como intérprete en el gobierno canadiense, pero lo dejé en cuanto vi que Kaki terminaba implicada en los asesinatos que todos sus hijos cumplían. Yo llegué al Canadá, huyendo de la falta de trabajo que sufría mi familia aquí en Japón y terminé trabajando allí, ya que tenía muy buenas notas en inglés. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo francés y así terminé allí.

Chandler se rio levemente, claramente nervioso.

— En realidad viví en Japón y era un agente infiltrado en el Canadá —dijo con una pronunciación perfecta, que nadie antes le había escuchado—. Ah, hacía tiempo que no hablaba mi japonés.

— ¿Eres japonés? —Keaton Luca, el hermano mayor, fue el primero en hablar con sorpresa. Kaki siempre había pensado que, si no fuera porque todos estuvieron en el mismo orfanato, ese chico podía haber sido claramente el hijo biológico de Wendy. Pelo corto y negro, ojos negros y siempre una cordialidad y una educación de primera.

— Sí —Chandler sonrió—. Mi verdadero nombre es Hyou y trabajo por una organización en la que están unidas la policía japonesa, con la CIA, el FBI y la Interpol.

— Eso parece de otro mundo —dijo Garber Daisy, después de dejar ir un silbido de admiración. La otra chica mayor que Kaki, tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, los ojos azules y un lunar en la parte derecha de la boca. Ella siempre la envidiaba, porque siempre iba vestida de la manera más bonita posible.

— En realidad no estamos casados con vuestra madre, chicos —añadió él—. Pensé que sería mejor así, puesto que mi trabajo era un problema. Así que sin contarle a Wendy de ello, la convencí para que todos creyerais que lo estábamos. Pero pronto nos casaremos.

Gritos de admiración y sorpresa recorrieron la mesa entera.

— ¡Así se hace, papá! —gritó Smith Daniel, el único chico de trece años, con los ojos negros y el pelo castaño claro. Recientemente se había puesto un pendiente en su oído derecho, para imitar a su hermano Dasan.

— ¿Y? —Hyou miró a los demás esperando que le dijeran alguna cosa—. ¿Quién será el siguiente en dejar ir sus problemas y preocupaciones?

— Estoy enamorado de una de mis hermanas —susurró el mayor de los Smith, en un hilo de voz que todos escucharon en el silencio. Dasan era idéntico a su hermano pequeño, solo que se había puesto el pelo castaño claro en forma punk y llevaba tres pendientes en su oído izquierdo. Su cuello era adornado por un collar de púas y su brazo derecho era cubierto por una venda que se ataba él cada día.

Todos estallaron a reír, excepto Kaki y Wendy, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara.

— ¿En serio? —Luca, al que también lo llamaban L.K., habló, mirándole e intentando ver la verdad en sus ojos.

— ¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio! ¡¿Qué pasa con vosotros?! —estalló él haciéndolos callar a todos. Wendy le cogió la mano sonriendo, para que no dijera más. En realidad decir aquello había sido suficientemente valiente.

— Sé quién es mi verdadera familia —añadió finalmente ella, haciendo que todos la miraran.

— Cuéntanos, Kaki —pidió Wendy.

— La mujer con la que nos encontrasteis, nos había secuestrado a Kira y a mí, y nos había mantenido a su alcance hasta que Chandler nos salvó —susurró ella en un hilo de voz, mientras todos la miraban con atención.

— Hyou, me llamo Hyou. ¿Es que no escuchas? —él rodó los ojos y luego siguió mirándola con una sonrisa de burla. El ambiente había quedado suficientemente silencioso después de que las palabras de Dasan lo hubieran traído.

— Ella me dijo que si me acercaba a esa gente descubriría cual era el nombre que no conseguía recordar de mi familia y ayer por fin me acordé —Kaki levantó la vista hacia Daisy, que era la que más confianza le había dado siempre—. Mi verdadero nombre es Kizuna, en eso os engañé a todos, y os pido perdón.

— Eso no lo esperaba de una niña de diez años —Wendy la miró confundida, soltando la mano de Dasan—. ¿Realmente sabías tu nombre para aquél entonces?

— Claro que lo sabía —respondió ella—. Y Kira también, porque yo no dejaba de repetírselo, pero para mí, mamá y papá siempre habían sido mamá y papá, no había pensado en que tendrían otro nombre.

— ¿Y? ¿Quiénes son? —Hyou sonrió animándola a seguir.

— Eso, eso, dinos quienes son —Daisy afirmó con la cabeza aun sonriendo, y deseando que ella siguiera. Eso hizo que todos se acercaran a la mesa, deseosos de que ella les contara más de su vida. Pocas veces Kaki se había abierto a alguien. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron mirando al suelo cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar.

— La familia Hattori —susurró ella, haciendo que Hyou se levantara de golpe y tirara la silla al suelo. Eso hizo que todos lo miraran entre sorprendidos y asustados.

— ¿Ha-Ha-Hattori? —tartamudeó el padre de la familia—. ¿No te estarás refiriendo a Heizo, Heiji y Mamoru? —todas las miradas se centraron en Kizuna y ella afirmó con la cabeza levemente, mientras mantenía una mirada sorprendida, fijada en el padre de la familia.

— ¿Los conoces? —Wendy lo miró sonriendo.

— ¿Que si…? —Hyou se calló—. ¡Por favor! ¡¿Habéis visto miles de veces esa serie de detectives y me estáis preguntando que si los conozco?!

— ¿De qué hablas? —Wendy frunció el ceño.

— ¡Kudo Asami! —gritó Hyou desesperado—. ¡¿ERES HIJA DE KUDO ASAMI?! ¡¿DE ESA MASOQUISTA IDIOTA?!

— ¿Qué significa masoquista? —Kira miró a Kizuna esperando a que ella respondiera, pero ella había bajado la mirada al suelo, así que Kira finalmente hizo lo mismo.

— Mi hermano gemelo se llama Kazuki, él era el verdadero Kaki. Yo muchas veces le había llamado así, aunque la mayoría de las veces le llamaba Kakashi —añadió Kizuna—. Hoy lo he visto después de mucho tiempo —Kizuna lo miró—. Kazuki sonreía, pero tenía la misma sonrisa que cuando mamá estaba en el Laboratorio y él había llegado a nosotros.

— Me suena en realidad algo del Laboratorio —Hyou suspiró y sacó su teléfono, poniendo el altavoz e indicando a todos que mantuvieran el silencio.

— ¿Cuánto pensabas darme tu informe, F…?

— No te llamo para eso —interrumpió Hyou antes de que Himitsu dijera algo que no debía—. Oye, ¿los Hattori tienen hijos?

— Tienen uno, ya lo sabes —respondió Himitsu—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— ¿Tenían más? —preguntó Hyou de nuevo, intentando evitar responderle.

— Sí, dos chicas que Kikyo se llevó con su vida —respondió Himitsu—. No te dije, porque había sucedido antes de que me dieras el primer informe, y no pensé que fuera algo importante.

— ¿Podemos vernos, jefe? —preguntó Hyou en un suspiro—. Hay algo que necesito que compruebes.

— ¿El qué? —Himitsu parecía aburrido al otro lado del teléfono—. No creo que ir al Centro solucione nada acerca de la bomba de…

— No por eso —respondió Hyou—. Eso ya está solucionado desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues en el Centro? —preguntó Himitsu poniendo interés.

— ¿Es Hyou-kun? —la voz de Chizuko se escuchó al otro lado.

— No estoy en el Canadá —Hyou se rio con fuerza—. Hola, Chizu-chan.

— Hola Hyou-kun —la voz de Chizuko se escuchó al otro lado muy débil, cubierta por el grito de Himitsu.

— ¡¿Cómo que no estás en el Canadá?!

— Ha sucedido algo que tendré que contarte —Hyou sonrió—. La cuestión es que si los nombres de Kira y Kizuna, los dos juntos, te dicen algo.

— Son los nombres de las hijas muertas de Fire y el heredero del Oeste —respondió Chizuko mientras Himitsu seguía desconcertado—. Murieron en esa explosión con el demonio ese de Kikyo. Kira ni siquiera tenía un mes y Kizuna-chan tenía cinco años.

— Me pregunto que será verdad de todo esto —Hyou suspiró—. Chizuko, ¿podría hablar en privado con este tipo que se ha quedado sin palabras, por favor?

— Sí, lo siento —ella sonrió—. Ven a casa en cuanto puedas, ¿eh? Te haré tu comida preferida, Hyou-kun.

— Gracias, Chizu, lo estaré deseando —Hyou sonrió aun sabiendo que ella no iba a verlo.

— Himitsu dile algo —dijo Chizuko.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el hombre al otro lado—. ¿Hyou te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Necesitaré de los tres, pero por el momento me conformo contigo, jefe —susurró él en un hilo de voz—. Tenemos que comprobar cuanto antes unos datos de ácido desoxirribonucleico para comprobar el componente base.

— ¿Para qué quieres unos datos de…?

Hyou levantó la mano para que Wendy no dijera más.

— ¿Te va bien ahora? —preguntó Himitsu.

— No, mejor mañana —respondió Hyou—. Ahora interrumpiría a todos.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Himitsu.

— En Japón —respondió él—. ¿Qué te parece cuando terminen los colegios, mañana?

— De acuerdo —Himitsu sonrió.

— Mañana. ¿Me envías la dirección?

— Sí, jefe, lo haré —Hyou colgó el teléfono—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? —preguntó mirando el aparato.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó Kizuna sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— La loca de Wild ha dicho que una explosión —Hyou la miró sonriendo con tristeza—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a una explosión? ¿Y cómo puede ser que nadie dijera nada de ti en los periódicos?

— Lo de la explosión no lo sé —Kizuna sacó su bloc de dibujo y le mostró la primera página—. Esos son mis últimos recuerdos de mi familia.

— No sabía que dibujaras, Kaki-chan —dijo Daisy sorprendida.

— Ni que lo hicieras tan bien —añadió L.K.

— ¿Esto era lo que hacías en el avión? —preguntó la pequeña Colette en un hilo de voz. Esa era la más pequeña de todas: tenía ocho años y todos la llamaban Coty. Tenía los ojos y el pelo como el carbón, y aunque estuviera enferma, ella siempre tendía a sonreír, por eso, Wendy le había regalado unos pendientes de Sakura que ella no había dudado en ponerse.

— Así es —respondió Kizuna después de mirarla en silencio unos segundos y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

— Así que llegasteis al mar antes de la explosión —susurró Hyou viendo el dibujo—. Mirad chicos, este de aquí es Himitsu, el hombre con el que acabo de hablar —señaló con el dedo a la persona que estaba dentro del agua y luego señaló a la otra persona que estaba en el agua, en ese dibujo—. Este de aquí es su hermano gemelo: Te-chan, el cantante de los Bullet Junior.

— ¡¿EH?! —muchos de ellos lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Conoces a Silver?! —preguntó Legere Aiyana mirándolo, acababa de cumplir los trece años. Su piel morena, su pelo negro y sus ojos también oscuros, siempre les recordaba que ella era hija de descendientes nativos de América. Tendía a llevar ropa deportiva, y jamás se había hecho los agujeros para los pendientes—. ¡¿Por eso nos lo hiciste escuchar?!

— Claro que sí —Hyou sonrió—. Pero en realidad yo lo escuchaba antes de conocerlo, mientras su hermano seguía desconociendo que en realidad Silver lo era. Bueno, esa es otra historia.

— Es cierto —Dasan señaló a Asami en el dibujo—. Es idéntica a la mujer de las películas.

— ¿De cuándo está hecho este dibujo? —Daisy miró a Kizuna.

— Este fue el único que hice antes de salir del orfanato —respondió ella—. Los demás los iba haciendo conforme iban sucediendo, o me iba acordando.

— Por eso querías recuperar el bloc a toda costa —Wendy sonrió hacia ella—. Cuando yo lo vi, este dibujo aún no estaba terminado. Yo tan solo vi formas en todos sitios, llenos de líneas, pero ahora que está completo parece un cuadro.

— Los días antes de este fueron los peores —susurró Kizuna—. A mamá la habían disparado y habían tenido que sacarle a Kira por la fuerza. El colgante que lleva Kira es de la bala que le sacaron ese día, que ella mantenía agarrada en su pequeña mano. Mis abuelos le pusieron el colgante y me lo dieran, para que yo se lo diera cuando ella creciera. Entonces, Mamá tenía que recuperarse y papá se olvidó de Kazuki y de mí, ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a rozarnos. Me acuerdo de que una vez le cogí la mano, pero él la apartó de mí, como si algo le impidiera hacerlo. Realmente papá nos odiaba, pero como seguía cuidando de Kira, pensé que si cuidaba de su tesoro él volvería a buscarnos. Pero ella entonces me pasó el teléfono y escuché a papá diciéndome que fuera una buena chica y que él ya no vendría a buscarnos, así que en ese momento pensé que lo mejor era sobrevivir para poderle decir que había podido hacerlo sin él.

— Por eso te encarabas a Kikyo cada vez sin huir de sus golpes —Hyou bajó la mirada al suelo—. Pero Mamoru-kun no sería capaz de algo así.

— ¡Lo hizo! —Kizuna lo miró enojada golpeando la mesa, ella jamás mentiría con eso: aquella era la voz de su padre y ella no iba a olvidarla nunca, ni esa voz ni esas palabras—. Me extraña que Kazuki haya sobrevivido, aunque supongo que mamá y él se habrán separado.

— No, si algo así hubiera sucedido Himitsu me lo habría dicho, puesto que en casos así es mejor tener a personas medio ajenas para que intenten solucionar el problema —respondió Hyou—. Sus amigos no hubieran dejado que se separaran.

— Pero papá tampoco tocó a mamá desde que le dispararon —Kizuna lo miró con tristeza. Realmente si había sido cierto, no entendía como ella podía seguir con ese hombre. Pero es que ella había visto todo aquello, lo había vivido.

— Tú misma lo has dicho: como si algo le impidiera hacerlo —Hyou sonrió hacia ella—. Escuché que una tal Kikyo había secuestrado a tu padre, después de que se casaran, así que supongo que esa mujer lo estaba chantajeando con algo y por eso lo hizo. Mamoru-kun sería capaz de dejarse odiar por los suyos para poderlos proteger, pero jamás de abandonar en la lucha. Si ellos hubieran sabido que estabais vivas no hubieran dudado un segundo en venir a buscaros.

— Di lo que quieras —Kizuna se levantó dando por finalizada la conversación—. No creo que conocieras suficiente a ese hombre. Yo crecí durante pocos años en esa casa, pensando en que sería abandonada por alguno de ellos en algún momento, y así fue como sucedió. Vivir sin mi madre los primeros años de mi vida y sin ni siquiera saber de la existencia de Kazuki, me marcó suficiente como para mantener mis recuerdos como si fueran ayer.

— Tus miedos no se corresponden Kizuna —Hyou la miró—. Tus padres deben de…

— No se te ocurra decirles nada a ellos —Kizuna lo fulminó con la mirada—. No dejaré que se acerquen a mí, pero tampoco pienso dejarles morir. Vamos Kira.

Kizuna recogió el bloc y salió del comedor, Kira la siguió. La pequeña, antes de salir se giró a mirar al hombre que seguía llevando el pelo verdoso.

— Yo también escuché la conversación y también recuerdo las palabras de papá —susurró la niña sonriendo con tristeza—. Sucedió antes de que ella decidiera encerrarnos al sótano. A él realmente no le importamos nunca.

La pequeña salió de allí.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el hecho de que les digan que sus hijas están vivas a que fueran a morir? —preguntó L.K. con el ceño fruncido, aún pensando en las palabras de Kizuna.

— Porque eso fue lo que Dean le pidió a Kizuna antes de hacerle daño —informó Dasan—. A mí me echaron de la sala, pero escuché a Dean decirle que debía de matar a Kudo Asami antes de que me echaran y ella se negó a hacerlo. Para entonces no entendía lo que importaba una actriz, pero después de ver el bloc entiendo lo que le importaba a ella proteger a esa persona. Intenté preguntarle al sacarla de allí porque no había aceptado, pensando en que sería porque realmente ella no quería matar a nadie. Pero solo me respondió que esa persona era alguien importante. Pensé que porque era la actriz preferida de papá y no le di más importancia, pero el libro rojo parece algo mucho más peligroso ahora que conozco la verdad.

— ¿Qué es el libro rojo? —Hyou lo miró con cansancio mientras Wendy y Daisy seguían a Kizuna y a Kira.

— Un libro de torturas, que ellos adoran —respondió Dasan encogiéndose de hombros—. Torturaron a alguien llamado Fire y escribieron acerca de ello.

— ¿Qué? —Hyou lo miró con sorpresa.

Su palabra había sido tan débil que parecía que se la había llevado el viento. Dasan se levantó y salió también de la habitación. Eso era más complicado de lo que él podía imaginarse. Hyou miró a los demás, que seguían queriendo hablar, así que decidió mentalmente cerrar el tema de Kizuna hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

Voy a poner todos los personajes por orden de edad y familia. Ya conocéis al salvador Hyou, ¿verdad? Aunque en el Canadá lo llamaban Chandler.

*GARBER DAISY, tiene 23 años. Nació en Marzo. Es una mujer y su nombre significa 'margarita'.

*GARBER NOEL, tiene 14 años. Nació el 24 de Diciembre (sí, por eso se llama Noel XDDD). Es un hombre.

*KEATON LUCA, tiene 18 años. Nació en Noviembre. Todos lo llaman L.K., es un hombre y su nombre significa 'el que resplandece'. No tiene hermanos.

*(Volviendo a presentar:) KUMAMORI KAKI (熊森佳紀) o HATTORI KIZUNA (服部絆), tiene 16 años. Nació el 13 de Mayo. Kazuki y los demás la llaman Kisu.

*(Volviendo a presentar:) KUMAMORI KIRA (熊森吉良) o HATTORI KIRA (服部吉良), tiene 11 años. Nació el 23 de Septiembre.

*SMITH DASAN, tiene 16 años. Nació el 01 de Marzo. Es un hombre y su nombre significa 'líder de las aves'. Está enamorado de Kizuna (Kyooi ya tiene rival yey!).

*SMITH DANIEL, tiene 13 años. Nació el 16 de Julio. Es un hombre y su nombre significa 'mi juez es Dios' (?). Siempre anda junto a las dos chicas de su edad: Aiyana y Sora.

*LEGERE AIYANA, tiene 13 años. Nació el 15 de Julio. Es una mujer y su nombre significa 'eterna flor'. Siempre anda con Daniel y Sora. No tiene hermanos.

*ACHINTE SORA, tiene 13 años. Nació el mismo día que Aiyana. Es una mujer y su nombre significa 'canción del pájaro' o 'piar' (no, no es japonesa, así que no tiene el significado de cielo XDDD). No tiene hermanos.

*BOURDEU LANCE, tiene 12 años. Nació el 13 de Enero. Es un hombre y su nombre significa 'sirviente'.

*BOURDEU ZURIE, tiene 10 años. Nació el 10 de Mayo. Es una mujer y su nombre significa 'blanca y adorable'.

*PINAUD LORETTE, tiene 10 años. Nació en Noviembre. Es una mujer y su nombre significa 'pequeña sabia'. No tiene hermanos.

*LEE WILLIAM, tiene 10 años. Nació el 21 de Febrero. Es un hombre y su nombre significa 'el protector voluntarioso'. No tiene hermanos.

*DOMÉNECH COLETTE, tiene 8 años (es la más pequeña de todas). Nació el 11 de Agosto. Es una mujer y su nombre significa 'victoria del pueblo'. No tiene hermanos, aunque para ella todos ellos son hermanos.

* * *

Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Descubierta: Kyooi'.


	5. Descubierta: Kyooi y Alumi

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : waaaaa! KOWAI! JAJAJAJAJA pues creo que tendrás que cumplir con tus palabras, porque lo que les hice es terrible... pero primero vas a tener que usar tus dotes detectivescas para saber dónde estoy (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA muchas gracias por tu review! *O*

07 de Abril.

* * *

¡Jamás! ¡Jamás quise que esto sucediera! ¡Jamás! Fue algo extraño, pero muy satisfactorio. No pensé que podría sentirme como Will Rotsler.

K.

 **Descubierta: Kyooi y Alumi.**

¡Qué raro y maravilloso es ese instante en el que nos damos cuenta de que hemos descubierto a un amigo!

 **William Rotsler** ( _Escritor estadounidense_ ).

A la mañana siguiente, Kaki intentó pasar desapercibida. Como siempre ella llegaba junto a Dasan, pero ambos actuaban como si no se conocieran en absoluto. De hecho, todas las miradas estaban centradas en alguien que estaba apoyado en la verja del instituto. Kyooi estaba hablando animadamente con Alumi, mientras la gente a su alrededor los observaban y murmuraban algo parecido a 'es raro que sea tan puntual'. Kaki intentó no hacer caso a nada de eso y siguió su camino hacia el edificio, pero tan solo llegar a la verja, Kyooi se puso a su lado.

— Buenos días —dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

— Hola —respondió ella sin mucho interés—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me miran raro ahora mismo?

— Bueno, es raro que alguien que llegó hace apenas una semana esté hablando normalmente con alguien famoso a nivel Nacional —dijo Kyooi.

— Ah, eres famoso —Kaki lo miró de reojo.

— En muchos aspectos, sí. Soy el hijo de Silver Bullet Junior, mi hermana es una Idol —dijo señalando al otro lado de Kaki en dónde Alumi se había situado—. Y el año pasado, nuestro club de baloncesto, ganó el campeonato Nacional de las competiciones interescolares, gracias a mí, por el que este año en la secundaria superior me nombraron capitán —informó Kyooi—. Así que soy una de las personas más famosas del instituto y de Japón, en realidad.

— Ahá —Kaki se detuvo para mirarlo—. Lo retiro, no tengo ningún interés en ser amiga de alguien como tú.

— ¡¿Ehhhhhh?! —Kyooi la miró sorprendido—. ¡¿Y esoooo?!

— Porque las personas famosas son las que más me harán la vida imposible —respondió ella volviendo a andar hacia el edificio.

— Muy cruel de tu parte, cuando tu propio hermano es famoso igual que yo debido al fútbol —se quejó Kyooi, haciendo que ella se detuviera.

— ¿De qué hablas? Mi hermano no juega al fútbol —ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Había más de cuatro metros de distancia entre ellos, pero ella lo había escuchado perfectamente.

— Kazuki es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, que también ganó las competiciones Nacionales del interescolar, el año pasado —dijo Alumi sonriendo sinceramente—. Supongo que no lo sabías, ¿verdad, Hattori Kizuna? —La cara de sorpresa de ella, que poco a poco iba palideciendo, les confirmaron las sospechas de Kyooi—. Así que estabas viva, ¿eh?

— No sé de qué me hablas —respondió ella forzando su mejor sonrisa, estando desesperada. Tan solo escuchar su verdadero nombre, hacía que su mente volviera a adentrarse en ese sótano húmedo y oscuro, lleno de innumerables animales que parecía que iban a atacarla en cualquier momento—. En realidad no lo sé.

— Sí que lo sabes —dijo él quitando la distancia que los separaba y mirándola desde su máxima altura. Ella se apartó un par de pasos, aterrada por su mirada—. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Todo lo que dijiste ayer, me hizo llegar a esa conclusión muy rápidamente.

— Yo me llamo Kumamori Kaki —susurró ella bajando la mirada. No podía negarlo, estaba aterrada. Si ellos se enteraban, lo que podría suceder a la gente que la rodeaba era impensable. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, recordando lo que había sucedido apenas dos semanas antes, que hizo que ellos volvieran a Japón—. Me llamo Kumamori Kaki —repitió—. Yo soy Kumamori Kaki —Kyooi sonrió tristemente, parecía intentar convencerse a sí misma.

— ¿Sabes? —Kyooi desvió la mirada hacia la entrada, entonces vio que Takuma y Kotarou estaban llegando—. Yo desde siempre he estado enamorado de Kizu. Ayer, cuando te vi por primera vez, mi corazón saltó de tal manera, que hizo que realmente me preocupara por haberla olvidado. Pero en realidad no fue así. En realidad hablando contigo entendí que tú eras Kizuna y que por eso mi corazón se había acelerado de ese modo.

— ¿De-de-de qué estás hablando? —Kyooi sonrió ante el tartamudeo de ella. Sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar, aunque sus ojos expresaban miedo.

— Lo que oyes, Kizu —Kyooi se encogió de hombros—. Siento mucho tener que reconocerlo así —Takuma y Kotarou se acercaron a ellos, Takuma se puso al otro lado de Kyooi, mientras que Kotarou abrazó por detrás a Alumi—. Pero era la única manera de que entendieras, de que realmente puedo saber la verdad.

— Lo está diciendo muy en serio —informó Alumi—. Y yo me lo creo.

— No —ella lo encaró—. Esa no es la verdad, así que olvida lo que acabas de decir, ¿vale? Yo no…

— Antes de que digas más mentiras, preferiría que te vieras a un espejo, para que así pudieras entenderlo —Kyooi se rio. Había visto fotos de Asami cuando era joven y tanto Kira como 'Kaki' se parecían mucho a ella. Aunque el color de los ojos de la última fuera el de su padre. Kyooi puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y desvió la mirada, intentando aparentar cansancio por la conversación—. Si sigues insistiendo en eso, me veré con la obligación de decirle a…

— ¡NO! —ella gritó y le cubrió la boca con las dos manos, haciendo que él se sorprendiera—. ¡No se lo digas! ¡Te lo ruego!

— Oye, ¿sabes lo que él ha estado…? —Kyooi apartó sus manos de su boca para hablar, pero ella de nuevo las empujó con fuerza, para cubrirle la boca. Ella había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y parecía estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que él no dijera nada—. ¿Por qué?

— Tú estabas viendo el libro ayer, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella apartándose, al ver que todos en el patio los estaban mirando. Kyooi se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te has juntado jamás con alguien que tenga un libro parecido?

— En realidad no creo que alguien tenga un libro como ese —Kyooi sonrió fugazmente, no se sentía con valor de burlarse de ella y ese libro, pero aún así le parecía gracioso que ella leyera algo así.

— Ese libro en realidad habla de nuestra madre —ella lo miró, Kyooi la estaba mirando completamente sorprendido—. Ese libro comió la cabeza a la mayoría de chicos que lo leyeron y al final les dio a todos una misión, acerca de ella. ¿Crees que le alegraría saber que por sobrevivir yo tengo que matar a mi madre? —ella suspiró—. No creo que a él le gustara saber de eso. Y por ese motivo, quiero mantenerme alejada de ellos. Solo es eso.

— No creo que tu lo hagas —Kyooi sonrió—. Porque realmente no eres así.

— Buenos días —Kazuki llegó con ellos junto a Yuna.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a saber tu de mí? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja, claramente enojada.

— Porque ellos realmente te quieren, así que sé que te echarías atrás antes de hacerlo —sonrió Kyooi, haciendo que él y su hermana se miraran y terminaran chocando sus manos, muy satisfechos.

Ella estalló en risas.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Yuna miró a Takuma, que parecía tan desconcertado como los demás.

— Ni idea. Cuando nosotros llegamos, ya estaban hablando —respondió él.

— Kyooi está enfermo —la hija de Himitsu negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Qué te he oído, Yuna! ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? —Kyooi la miró de nuevo y ella terminó de reír en un suspiro.

— Si realmente me hubieran querido, hubieran venido a buscarme —respondió ella—. Pero aunque ella les dijera en dónde estábamos, ellos no…

— Ellos no lo sabían —le interrumpió Kyooi.

— Él lo sabía —Kizuna lo encaró.

— Ninguno lo sabía —Kyooi los defendió de nuevo.

— Esa mujer le llamó delante de nuestras narices, incluso pude escuchar su maldita voz, ¡pero no vino! —estaba temblando. Por eso odiaba tanto a los chicos, por su testarudez.

— ¡No es cierto! —Alumi decidió intervenir, medio gritando y haciendo que Kotarou se apartara de ella.

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Era su voz!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ellos no lo sabían! ¡Ninguno de ellos! —Kyooi gritó encarándola aún más—. ¡Te juro por la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo que no lo sabían!

— Eso ha sonado lo más falso del mundo —Takuma suspiró poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza dando un aire de desinterés.

— ¡Tú no ayudas! —Kyooi se giró enojado mirándolo.

— Lo que más quieres en este mundo sigue siendo esa persona, y ella murió hace doce años. Así que dime porqué estás jurando por la vida de alguien ya muerto. Tus confianzas a veces dan asco —Takuma se giró para entrar al edificio—. Si no os apresuráis vais a llegar tarde.

— Kuma tiene razón, Kyou —Yuna se encogió de hombros, con una mirada llena de tristeza—. Por mala suerte Kizu ya no está aquí, así que no puedes jurar por su vida. No engañes a la gente que no sabe de ello —Yuna sonrió hacia él con tristeza y luego se giró para seguir a Takuma. Kizuna empezaba a enrojecer considerablemente, al igual que Kyooi. Alumi se rio con fuerza al ver la cara de su hermano, mientras Kotarou seguía a los otros dos hacia el edificio.

— Aunque nadie me crea, ella sigue viva, lo sé —Kazuki miró a Kyooi—. Y al parecer tú también.

El timbre de aviso del edificio sonó, haciendo que Kazuki se apresurara a alejarse.

— Kazuki sigue creyendo que te vio sacando la cabeza detrás de ese bote en llamas —susurró Kyooi mirando como él se alejaba—. No hay día en que no tenga pesadillas con eso, pero él veía claramente a Kizuna sacando la cabeza por el lado del bote. Todos le convencieron de que era lo que su subconsciente le quería hacer ver, porque querían que dejara de pedir permiso para ir a buscar a Kizuna y reabrir más la herida que esa explosión había dejado en todos. Tu padre no lo sabía. Kizuna, te prometo que no lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera corrido en tu busca sin pensarlo siquiera —se giró a mirarla. Kizuna estaba llorando—. Lo siento, no quería gritarte ni…

— No, no es por ti —ella se cubrió los ojos con las manos para secarse, y luego lo miró sonriendo—. Durante muchos años he vivido creyendo que mi familia me odiaba, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz. Aunque siga sin creeros del todo. Alu-tan, Kyou-tan, gracias.

— Hoy hay club de fútbol de nuevo —Kyooi miró su reloj y avanzó junto a la ola de chicos que se apresuraban antes de que sonara el último timbre de entrada—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver a Kazuki?

— ¡¿EH?! —ella lo miró confundida.

— Bueno, desde que te fuiste, que él ha tenido la necesidad de entretenerse en otra cosa, para dejar de pensar en ti. Así que Shinichi-ojiisan le enseñó fútbol, para mantenerlo ocupado y ante las quejas de Heiji-ojiisan, que quería enseñarle Kendo.

— ¿Pero yo puedo ir a verlo? —Kizuna lo miró confundida, haciendo que Kyooi se riera.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara y esa pregunta? —preguntó él.

— Bueno, parece ser que la gente odia que me acerque a ti, así que supongo que será lo mismo con Kakashi —Kizuna suspiró largamente.

— Kakashi —Kyooi empezó a reírse muy flojito—. ¡Me había olvidado de ese nombre! —finalmente estalló a reír. Kizuna se detuvo para mirar como el chico se cogía la barriga con fuerza—. La mayoría de veces en las que peleabais era así, lo había olvidado —el chico se erguió para mirarla con seriedad—. Perdón.

— ¿Ya estás satisfecho? —preguntó Kizuna siendo fulminada con la mirada de muchas chicas.

— Lo siento, no —Kyooi volvió a reírse—. ¡Kakashi!

— Te dejo que llegaré tarde a clases —Kizuna se iba a ir, pero él la cogió del brazo.

— Lo siento, lo siento, es que me había olvidado de esa palabra, aunque estoy seguro de que él no se ha olvidado. Así que te aconsejo que si no quieres ser descubierta, que no la uses más para referirte a él —Kyooi sonrió—. Luego vengo a buscarte a clase para llevarte, ¿está bien?

— Pero… —Kizuna miró a su alrededor.

— No te preocupes por eso —Kyooi sonrió—. Mañana habrá entrenamiento de básquet de nuevo, así que espero verte en la cancha por mucho que la gente te mire y critique, ¿está bien?

— Está bien —respondió ella en un suspiro.

— Vas a la misma clase que Kuma, así que haré que él se asegure de ello, ¿me oíste? —Kyooi sonrió.

— No uses a tus amigos de guardaespaldas —Kizuna sonrió y se zafó del agarre con desespero—. Hasta luego.

— Hasta luego.

.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Kizuna sabía que aún debía de esperar un buen rato para ir a buscar a Kira. Así que recogió sus cosas con lentitud, sin esperar que realmente Kyooi fuera a la clase y se plantara delante de su pupitre.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo él, haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa.

— ¿Iba en serio? —Kizuna se levantó lentamente, después de terminar de colocar sus cosas.

— Pues claro que iba en serio —Kyooi sonrió—. Y tengo preparadas unas cuantas cosas, así que más te vale seguirme la corriente —añadió en un susurro.

— Ah, Kyou, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No vienes a la revancha? —Takuma se acercó a él y le puso una mano al hombro.

— En seguida vengo, pero te recuerdo que mañana os voy a ganar, así que no me importa no ganar hoy —Kyooi sonrió.

— ¿Mañana? —Takuma sonrió—. ¿Es que teníamos algo mañana?

— Como no te presentes a la cancha iré a traerte personalmente de tu oído, ¿me escuchaste? —Kyooi sonrió con malicia.

— Sí, sí —Takuma rodó los ojos y sonrió finalmente—. ¿Y ella?

— ¿Te importa? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Bueno, me da un poco de curiosidad, que el holgazán de Kyooi hoy haya llegado antes que yo, por una chica —Takuma sonrió—. Cuando tienes a montones rendidas a tus pies.

— No hay ninguna como… —se calló de golpe. Iba a decir su verdadero nombre, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Takuma. Pero Kyooi en realidad tampoco quería pronunciar el nombre con el que ella estaba siendo conocida en el instituto, porque ese nombre era mentira—. Esto…

— Kaki —Kizuna lo fulminó con la mirada—. Me llamo Kumamori Kaki, ¿es que no vas ni a aprenderte mi nombre?

— ¿Puedo llamarte Oneechan? Al fin y al cabo eres un año mayor que yo…

— ¿A quién narices llamas Oneechan? —Kizuna tiró de su oído con fuerza.

— Ay, ay, ay, ay —se quejó Kyooi—. Perdón, perdón, es que ya no sé cómo llamarte.

— Kumamori Kaki —respondió ella soltándolo.

— Está bien, Mori-san —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué eres un niño? Que tengas que ir reduciendo los apellidos de la gente…

— ¿Prefieres Kaki-chan? —Kyooi sonrió con burla.

— Mori-san está bien, gracias —Kizuna se estremeció al oírlo.

— Venga vamos, que llegaremos tarde al partido —Takuma rodó los ojos y se fue hacia la puerta.

— Por supuesto —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella—. Vamos.

— Oye, en una hora tengo que ir a buscar a Kira —susurró ella, mientras el chico la cogía de su mano y tiraba de ella—. Así que tampoco aguantaré todo el partido.

— Tranquila, yo tampoco —Kyooi se rio—. Lo mío es el baloncesto, así que después de la media parte, voy a irme de aquí —Kyooi le guiñó un ojo—. Al fin y al cabo, estoy acostumbrado a los juegos de cuarenta minutos, así que no aguantaré más que eso.

— ¿Exactamente por qué un chico de baloncesto va a jugar al fútbol? —Kizuna se sintió curiosa de repente.

— Bueno, todo empezó con una apuesta, hará unos días —susurró Kyooi—. En una entrevista que nos hicieron a ambos clubes, todos decíamos que no íbamos a jugar al otro deporte, y los entrevistadores nos retaron a hacerlo. Dos partidos de baloncesto y dos de fútbol.

— ¿Por qué los de la entrevista irían a hacer eso? —Kizuna frunció el ceño—. ¿Es que en este país hacen eso, en lugar de publicar en revistas?

— No, no es eso —Takuma sonrió hacia ella, porque ya lo habían atrapado en las escaleras—. La cuestión es que nuestro instituto jamás había ganado un campeonato nacional hasta ahora, de hecho no había llegado ni siquiera a cuartos de finales. Y que de golpe el club de fútbol y de baloncesto quedaran ambos como los primeros en las nacionales, pues les llamó la atención a ellos y a cualquiera a quién le interesaran los deportes. Así que hicieron la propuesta, para ver si había sido un golpe de suerte, o realmente los que estaban jugando en esos equipos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Si dejamos que el equipo flojo nos gane, significaría que solo hubo un golpe de suerte, y nos desprestigiarían bastante.

— ¿No fue un golpe de suerte? —preguntó Kizuna.

— ¿Qué sabes de fútbol? —preguntó Takuma deteniéndose un momento para poderla mirar directamente a los ojos.

— Pues lo que recuerdo haber jugado de pequeña con Ojiichan, nada más —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ahhhhh —Kyooi suspiró—. El otro Ojiichan va a llorar algún día —desvió la mirada y siguió el camino, siendo seguido por los otros dos, mientras Kizuna sonreía ante su comentario.

— ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Takuma con el ceño fruncido.

— A saber —Kizuna se encogió de hombros—. Conozco las reglas básicas y poco más. No me he interesado nunca mucho por los deportes en realidad.

— Estamos jugando el equipo de fútbol contra el de baloncesto, ¿sabes que en el baloncesto se debe de tocar la pelota con la mano y que en el fútbol esto está prohibido?

— Sí.

— Pues si nos ganan los que se olvidan de que no deben de tocarla con la mano, estamos perdidos —Takuma se rio con fuerza.

— Ah, o sea que ellos no se acuerdan de las normas mientras juegan, ¿eh? —Kizuna sonrió viendo la espalda de Kyooi, cruzar la multitud de gente que se estaba amontonando en el campo de fútbol.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Takuma mirándola con curiosidad, antes de que su intimidad empezara a desaparecer.

— Claro —Kizuna le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres de Kyou? —preguntó él.

— Eso no deberías de preguntármelo a mí —respondió Kizuna—. Deberías de preguntarlo a quién me está arrastrando por los sitios, después de chantajearme —ella se encogió de hombros y se adentró en la multitud, al ver que Kyooi se giraba a verlos impaciente para que ella se acercara.

Takuma se abrió paso también observando la espalda de la chica con enfado. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Oye, Kyou —Takuma lo cogió del brazo antes de que entraran en la verja, que Yuna estaba vigilando—. ¿Podemos hablar?

— Si es de ella no —Kyooi abrió la verja, en el momento en que Yuna se apartó, para dejar pasar a Kizuna primero—. Porque le prometí que no diría nada de ella, si ella se disponía a hacerme caso.

— Oye…

— He dicho que no —Kyooi lo miró con seriedad—. No traicionaré la poca confianza que me tiene, ¿vale?

Él se adentró en el recinto interior de la verja y cogió la mano de Kizuna para tirar de ella hacia el campo. Kizuna miró hacia atrás. Yuna los miraba con el ceño fruncido y Takuma la miraba con completa desconfianza.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Kuma? —preguntó Yuna mirándolo con tristeza.

— Esta chica va a traernos problemas entre nosotros —susurró Takuma cerrando la verja—. ¿Están todos aquí, ya?

— Sí —Yuna cerró el candado y los dos se fueron hacia el medio del campo—. ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Tengo una sensación extraña —susurró Takuma—. Y ya sabes que suelo tener razón con las sensaciones.

— Sí, por supuesto —Yuna sonrió tristemente—. Dale una oportunidad, ¿vale? Creo que Oniichan también tiene derecho a equivocarse.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Kizuna? —Takuma la miró.

— Él también tiene derecho a avanzar, Kuma —se quejó Yuna encarándolo—. ¿Qué narices estás diciendo si se puede saber? Eso no es típico de ti.

— ¿Típico?

.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Kazuki se acercó a Kyooi con el ceño fruncido.

— Ni idea —él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia los dos que habían quedado atrás. Yuna parecía estar muy enojada con él, pero aún así no le gritaba.

— Por fin mi hermano ha dado un paso en su relación con Yuna, ¿eh? —Kotarou pasó por el medio de Kyooi y Kizuna, con una mano bajo su mentón y una sonrisa de burla, poniéndose más adelante de ellos.

— Si fuera eso se estarían besando —se rio Kazuki—. Porque es lo único que les falta.

— Cierto, cierto —dijeron los demás que estaban en el centro del campo.

— ¿Será por mi culpa? —Kizuna los miró preocupada.

— Por supuesto —Kyooi apoyó su brazo en la cabeza de ella, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza—, Oneechan —Kizuna se apartó bruscamente, y al mismo tiempo estiró su mano golpeando con fuerza la espalda de él—. ¡Ay! —Kyooi se agachó al suelo poniendo sus manos en la espalda—. ¡Eso dolió, idiota!

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! —se quejó ella en una postura infantil.

— Eso dolió en realidad… —Kyooi se levantó para encararla, pero finalmente desvió la mirada de ella—. Olvídalo, Mori-san.

— ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI KUMA! —el grito de Yuna hizo que todos miraran hacia ellos, para ver a la chica abofeteando la mejilla de Takuma, con la mano bien abierta.

Todos en el campo se echaron a reír en seguida, excepto Kotarou, Kyooi, Kazuki y Kizuna.

— ¡Ya era hora Yuna-chan! —gritaron algunos en medio de las risas.

— Yuna se ha enojado —susurró Kyooi, viendo como ella golpeaba el pecho de Takuma con fuerza y los ojos cerrados, hasta que lentamente iba perdiendo fuerza en sus golpes.

— Sí, y eso no es nada bueno —añadió Kotarou, viendo como Takuma la rodeaba con un brazo, para intentar tranquilizarla.

— ¿Cuántos trabajos forzados nos hará hacer hoy? —preguntó Kazuki mirando hacia Kyooi.

— Tenemos partido, no puede hacernos trabajos forzados —se quejó él.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que Yuna se tranquilice entonces? —preguntó Kotarou.

— Con estos riendo imposible —dijeron los otros dos mirando hacia detrás y fulminándolos con la mirada. Eso hizo que muchos de ellos se callaran e hicieran callar a los demás—. Voy yo —añadió Kyooi yéndose hacia ellos, después de dejar su maletín al suelo—. Yuna —la llamó, pero ella seguía en la misma posición—. Yuna, oye —ella siguió sin moverse. Kyooi se detuvo a su lado y miró al chico—. ¿Estás bien?

— Duele, pero es soportable —Takuma intentó hacer su mejor sonrisa, pero solo le salió una mueca.

— Oye, que a mí también me han golpeado por allí abajo —se quejó él—. Así que no me das nada de pena. Yuna, ¿estás bien?

— Lo siento Oniichan —susurró ella aún entre los brazos del chico.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kyooi en un susurro.

— En realidad pienso lo mismo que Takuma —susurró ella mirándolo un poco por debajo de su brazo—. Y terminé gritando algo tan vergonzoso.

— Por el grito no padezcas, ellos se han reído —Kyooi sonrió—. Pero, ¿qué es lo que piensa Takuma?

— Esta chica quizás nos lleve problemas, no sabemos nada de ella —Yuna lo miró, apartándose de Takuma.

— ¿Y aún así, enamorarme de Kizuna estuvo bien, eh? —Kyooi suspiró.

— Era Kizuna —susurró Takuma desviando la mirada—. Ella era la mejor.

— Entonces, estará bien —Kyooi señaló detrás de sí mismo—. Ella es Kizuna.

— En realidad se parece mucho a la imagen que todos teníamos de Kizuna a nuestra edad —susurró Takuma.

— ¿Y no se merece una oportunidad por ello? —Kyooi sonrió—. Chicos, sé que puede parecer egoísta, pero me gustaría que confiarais en mí por una vez, sin que yo os cuente mis motivos. Conocí a esta chica hace unos años, y ayer cuando hablé con ella me di cuenta de ello. Por favor, me gustaría volver a conocerla y quisiera que fuera con vosotros a mi lado. Dadle una oportunidad, ¿vale? Solo os pido esto de manera egoísta.

— En realidad nunca nos has pedido nada —susurró Yuna.

— Solo cuando quiso que le acompañáramos a ese bar, para ligar con esa chica —dijo Takuma—, luego cuando quiso venir en nuestro viaje —miró a Yuna, que rodó los ojos con cansancio. Siempre que Kyooi le pedía algo, le recordaba eso—, otra vez cuando se metió en medio de la relación de Kazuki con Mizuki-chan. También cuando quiso llevar esa chica de pelo rubio y corta de cabeza, otra cuando llevó a esa chica del bar que solo venía a beber cerveza y emborracharse y que finalmente se largó con una del equipo de fútbol que acababa de dejar el instituto…

— Lo he pillado Takuma —Kyooi lo miró y el nombrado sonrió—, Confiaremos en ella, pero solo le daremos una oportunidad. Si hace o dice algo que está fuera de lugar, la echo a patadas —añadió el hijo de Yui y Shouta—. No pienso dar a tus rollos otra oportunidad, ¿me oíste?

— Takuma mírate —Kyooi sonrió—, si ya pareces un adulto.

— Cierra el pico —Takuma lo fulminó con la mirada—. Tan solo no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño —desvió la mirada medio avergonzado, haciendo que Yuna sonriera.

— No me lo hará —Kyooi miró hacia el campo. Todos estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos—. Porque es Kizuna.

— Sigue diciendo que es Kizuna, que algún día te confundirás y la llamarás por ese nombre —Takuma se rio.

— Venga, pero todos ya lo sabéis —Kyooi lo miró sonriendo.

— Lo más raro es que Kazuki no haya visto ese parecido en ella —susurró Yuna.

— Bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez —Kyooi se removió el pelo y volvió hacia el centro del campo.

— Todo saldrá bien, Takuma —Yuna le puso una mano en la espalda—. Siento haberte golpeado.

— No, tenías tú razón —susurró él—. Acepto con gusto ese golpe, porque si no lo hubieras hecho tú, me lo habría dado yo mismo. Hemos vivido arralados en el pasado, pero Kyooi y Kazuki son los que más se merecen salir de este pozo, porque nosotros podemos salir con solo un paso, pero ellos necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

— De hecho, tu hermano hace tiempo que ha salido de este pozo, y creo que empieza a aburrirse de estar a fuera él solo —Yuna sonrió hacia Takuma para luego mirar a los demás. Kyooi se había detenido a medio camino, para ver si venían o no.

— Tú perdiste a una gran amiga ese día —susurró Takuma en un hilo de voz casi inentendible, aunque ella lo entendió perfectamente.

— Sí, pero he tenido otras iguales de magnificas que ellas —Yuna sonrió mientras seguía a Kyooi—. Además no me importaría tener a una amiga como ella.

— ¿Y eso? —Takuma la siguió.

— Es tan solo una sensación, pero… —ella se calló y luego miró a Takuma—. Es como si realmente su presencia fuera la de Kizu.

— Todos sentimos lo mismo, ¿eh? —Takuma se rio parándose al lado de Kyooi.

— Excepto tu hermano y Kazuki —respondió Yuna.

— Bueno chicos, espabilad, que ya vamos con diez minutos de retraso —susurró Kyooi.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya? —Takuma lo miró—. ¡¿Qué haces?! —Kyooi se estaba quitando el jersey mientras andaba.

— _Fan service_ —Kyooi terminó de quitarse la camisa del uniforme y señaló hacia la verja en donde un montón de gritos de chicas se dejaron escuchar en seguida.

— ¿Estás loco? —Takuma lo observó mientras llegaba junto a los demás. Kizuna estaba girada de espaldas a él y parecía no haberlo visto.

— Ah, es cierto, Kyooi dijo que tenía que irse a la mitad del partido —Yuna miró a Kazuki.

— Ah, por eso quiere ir rápido, ¿eh? —Kazuki vio como el chico quitaba su jersey de baloncesto del maletín del instituto y se lo ponía encima. Los gritos dejaron de oírse, por oír unas expresiones de pena desde esas chicas.

— Tengo algo que hacer, que no puede esperar —susurró Kyooi levantándose del suelo y mirando hacia Kizuna—. Oye, ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

— Me falta poco —Kyooi se quitó los pantalones del uniforme, de color negro, dejando que el jersey largo le cubriera sus piernas y en seguida se puso los pantalones de baloncesto—. Ya estoy, perdona por hacerte sentir incómoda.

— No es eso —ella se giró—. Un hombre desnudo tan solo me trae malos recuerdos.

Todos fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras.

— Lo siento —Kyooi sonrió.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Lesbiana? —un chico con el uniforme de fútbol la miró.

— ¿Por qué lo dice con ese tono de desprecio? —preguntó Yuna—. Como si no pudiera ser eso posible.

— Bueno, empecemos con las presentaciones y terminemos rápido. Esto… —señaló Kyooi hacia Kizuna.

— Kumamori Kaki —Kizuna arqueó una ceja hacia él.

— Lo siento, es que solo me acuerdo de tu otro nombre —Kyooi se rio.

— Entonces no hace falta que me llames, gracias —respondió ella.

— A partir de ahora te digo 'oye', será lo mejor —Kyooi sonrió—. Este insensible de aquí es Honda —Kyooi los presentó a todos, excepto a sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Y cuál era tu otro nombre? —uno de los chicos sonrió hacia ella.

— Kizuna —dijo Yuna detrás de ellos.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —Kazuki negó con la cabeza, mientras Kyooi y ella la miraban con sorpresa—. Esta loca de aquí es Akai Yuna, ellos son los hermanos Odagiri, Takuma y Kotarou y yo soy Hattori Kazuki. Un placer Kumamori-san —Kizuna bajó la mirada con tristeza. Le habían dolido las últimas palabras de su propio hermano. Claro que era su culpa que él no supiera la verdad y tuviera que llamarla de algún modo pero, ¿tanto como para no reconocerla o bromear con las palabras de Yuna? Kyooi puso un brazo encima de su cabeza de nuevo, cubriendo con la mano su expresión. De seguro él sabía cuánto le dolía aquello—. ¿Sucede algo?

— No te preocupes —Kyooi sonrió—. Los chicos guapos le hacen avergonzarse.

— Eso no es… —Kizuna lo miró y se calló. Estaba claro que le daba una ayuda, así que no podía rechazarla, aunque fuera algo que en realidad no fuera real—. Lo siento, es que me habéis recordado a mi hermano.

— Creo que me arrepentiré de preguntar eso, pero con tus últimas reacciones, ¿qué clase de hermano tenías si se puede saber? —preguntó Kazuki con la mirada confundida. Kyooi y Kizuna lo miraron con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? —Kazuki se giró para mirar a Takuma que se encogió de hombros.

— Nada, nada —Kyooi se apresuró a forzar su sonrisa, para que no descubrieran la verdad detrás de sus expresiones—. ¿Vamos a empezar?

— Voy a cambiarme —Takuma salió corriendo hacia los vestuarios, mientras Kyooi dejaba las cosas encima del banco.

Una vez Takuma había vuelto, el partido empezó. Todo el equipo de baloncesto, compuesto por diez personas y también Kyooi y Kotarou, contra todo el equipo de fútbol que lo componían catorce personas junto a Takuma y Kazuki, y de las cuales solo veintidós en total estaban en el campo. Yuna estaba también en el club de baloncesto, como mánager, así que se sentó en el banco a esperar a que terminaran, justo al lado de los reservas. Kizuna se sentó a su lado y se quedó observando a Kazuki todo el rato, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Yuna. A los diez minutos Kotarou ya había marcado dos goles y el otro equipo ni uno solo.

— Lo miras mucho —susurró finalmente con una expresión triste.

— ¿Eh? —Kizuna la miró.

— A Kazuki digo —Yuna lo señaló con la cabeza, viendo como Kyooi lo esquivaba con el balón a sus pies, dispuesto a marcar un gol que el portero paró—. Creo que lo miras mucho.

— ¿En serio? —Kizuna se encogió de hombros volviendo a mirar en dónde estaba el balón, junto a los pies de Kazuki, que luchaba por pasar la barrera que Kotarou acababa de hacerle.

— ¿Te gusta? —Yuna interrumpió de nuevo el silencio, para que Kizuna la mirara, cosa que hizo—. Pregunto si Kazuki te gusta.

— ¿Gustarme? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Amor —respondió Yuna.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Amor de enamorados? —Kizuna estaba confundida y Yuna afirmó con la cabeza, mientras mantenía una ceja arqueada. Yuna no podía entender como no había entendido el amor de enamorados, ¿es que había otro amor disponible en su diccionario? Para ella no existía ningún otro—. ¡¿EH?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Qué va! —Kizuna lo negó rápidamente enrojeciendo levemente, luego se echó a reír—. ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar eso?

— Bueno, lo miras mucho, así que pensé que sería por…

— Yo con Kazuki sería algo imposible, creo —Kizuna sonrió tristemente, escogiendo las palabras con delicadeza.

De repente se apartó del banco, casi saltando, asustando a Yuna y viendo como el balón pasaba con fuerza por dónde antes ella había estado. Yuna la miró confundida y luego miró hacia el campo para ver quién lo había lanzado. Volvió a mirar a Kizuna, quién estaba mirando hacia el campo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Takuma se acercó disculpándose.

— Perdón, perdón, me he resbalado cuando iba a chutar a la portería —sonrió hacia Kizuna—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, claro —respondió Kizuna—. Tienes mucha fuerza.

— Y tú esquivas rápido —Takuma sonrió con malicia—. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

— En lugar de preguntarle eso, ¿por qué no seguimos? —Kyooi se acercó interrumpiéndolo—. La prensa os está viendo y vais dos puntos por debajo.

— Al parecer hoy Kazuki está un poco desconcentrado —sonrió Takuma.

— Tú también, puesto que eres el otro que siempre marca —se quejó Kazuki defendiéndose a sí mismo.

— Solo me he resbalado, Kazuki —se rio su primo con fuerza.

— Pues vaya potencia le das al balón desviado —Kyooi sonrió forzadamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él jamás se había mostrado torpe en el campo, porque decía que era una pérdida de tiempo mostrar lo que no se es—. En serio quisiera saber lo que sucede aquí con vosotros dos en estos momentos.

— Me siento observado —Kazuki se giró bostezando para volver al medio del campo.

— ¿Y quién no? —Kyooi se rio mirando hacia la verja—. Con tantos fanáticos, aún no entiendo como no se han hecho daño entre ellos.

— No creo que se refiera a esos —Takuma recogió el balón, que con el rebote había quedado debajo del banco y volvió al campo—. No pienso aguantar esta presión mucho más tiempo, ¿me oyes? —miró hacia Kyooi con enfado.

— Entonces marcad goles, ¿o es que tenemos que ponéroslo fácil?

— Te estás ganando el premio gordo —Takuma habló con los dientes cerrados. Kyooi sonrió ante el comentario y volvió al campo, mientras alguien cogía el balón de Takuma y sacaba desde la banda, pasando el balón hacia el nieto de Shiho.

Takuma corrió hacia él para cogerle el balón, mientras seguía con la cara de esa chica en su cabeza. ¿Dónde la había visto? ¿Por qué Kyooi insistía tanto en ella? ¿Qué era lo que tramaba, si no era acercarse a un chico que empezaba a ser famoso para hacerse ella famosa? No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Chasqueó la lengua cuando alguien le quitó el balón de los pies. Debía de centrarse y quitársela de la cabeza. Pero él sabía que solo la olvidaría, si recordaba dónde había visto la cara de esa chica. Famosa no era, porque alguien hubiera comentado el golpe que ayer Kyooi le había dado. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué la conocía? ¿Era solo su imaginación? ¿Su parecido a Kizuna era realmente lo que le estaba haciendo sentir eso? Recogió el balón y de reojo la volvió a ver sentada al lado de Yuna, haciendo que de nuevo esos sentimientos florecieran: tristeza, soledad y rabia. Chutó el balón con toda su furia, haciéndolo entrar en la portería. Había marcado un gol, pero él no se sentía como para celebrarlo. Se giró para volver a su trozo de campo, encontrándose con que sus compañeros lo abrazaban y le animaban a seguir marcando. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, intentando controlar su rabia. Miró de nuevo hacia el banco. Yuna levantó un dedo hacia él, pero él ni siquiera lo vio. Estaba mirando como esa chica seguía observando en algún otro lugar. Se fijó en eso y siguió la dirección de sus ojos, hasta encontrarse con Kazuki. Él la estaba mirando de reojo, mientras se cubría la boca con el reverso de su mano. ¿Estaba enrojeciendo? Cuando sus compañeros lo dejaron avanzar, él se acercó a Kazuki.

— ¿De qué te avergüenzas?

— ¿Sigue mirándome, cierto? —preguntó él intentando no mirar hacia el banco.

— Sí, lo hace —respondió Takuma—. ¿Qué pasa con Mizuki, eh?

— ¿Mizuki? —Kazuki frunció el ceño para mirarlo, quitando esa postura vergonzosa del medio—. ¿Qué sucede con ella?

— Es tu novia, no deberías de avergonzarte por esa chica —se quejó él con enfado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Kazuki lo encaró—. ¿Qué te importa lo que suceda en mi relación con Mizuki?

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa eso! —gritó él con enfado, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Pues no debería de importarte en absoluto, idiota! —gritó Kazuki—. ¡¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo, eh?!

— ¡No estoy enfadado! ¡Tan solo me preocupo por ti! —respondió Takuma mientras Kotarou y Kyooi corrían hacia ellos para tranquilizarlos.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué narices me gritas?!

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Pero qué os pasa?! —Kyooi se puso al medio, mientras Kotarou se ponía al lado de su hermano.

— ¡No lo sé! —Kazuki señaló hacia Takuma con enfado.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso preocuparme más por ti! —gritó Takuma volviendo al terreno de juego.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? —preguntó Kotarou. Kyooi lo miró confundido y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estás bien Kazuki?

— No, no lo estoy —él respondió de malas maneras volviendo también hacia su campo para poder dar inicio al juego de nuevo.

Pues claro que no lo estaba. Esa chica era idéntica a Kizuna y no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Sí, se avergonzaba de que lo viera, pero no porque sintiera algo por ella o algo así. Le hacía sentir extraño el ver a una persona idéntica a su hermana verlo jugando un partido: era como un sueño hecho realidad. Su pulso estaba demasiado acelerado y sus mejillas ya no podían ocultar más su rubor. Corrió para quitar el balón a otro del club de básquet y tropezó torpemente, echándose encima del jugador.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico que estaba debajo de él en esos momentos.

— Pe-pe-perdona, estoy bien —Kazuki mintió mientras se apartaba rápidamente de encima de él—. ¿Y tú?

— Pesas un poco, ¿sabías? —se rio el chico con fuerza.

— Perdona, me tropecé —Kazuki suspiró largamente. ¿Por qué era tan torpe? ¿Qué pasaba con sus pies hoy? Se miró notando un pequeño temblor en sus manos que quiso ocultar en seguida—. Sigamos con el juego.

— Ah, sí —Kazuki se levantó y ayudó al chico a levantarse.

Esperó a que el chico chutara el balón y volvió a correr. Si no se centraba de una vez, haría perder al equipo. En realidad quería llorar. No porque se hubiera hecho daño, si no porque parecía que tenía miles de agujas clavadas en su corazón del dolor que le provocaba. Se detuvo unos segundos para descansar y observó en el banco. Yuna y Kaki estaban hablando con una sonrisa en sus labios, y parecían haber olvidado el partido. Suspiró aliviado. Realmente esa chica no era Kizuna. Si lo fuera, ella lo habría dicho al presentarse, de esto estaba convencido. Debía de convencerse. Debía de convencerse de todo ello, otra vez. ¿Por qué realmente lo haría, verdad? Él había sido el único que había mantenido el hecho de que Kizuna seguía viva. Porque cada noche soñaba con ese día y cada noche veía a Kizuna sacar la cabeza por detrás del fuego y el barco que se hundía, para luego desaparecer debajo de las olas de nuevo. Toda su familia le había repetido que aquello había sido su subconsciente, hasta que hacía un par de años por fin lo había aceptado como cierto. En realidad empezaba a enojarse. ¿Por qué había venido esa chica a recordarle lo que tanto dolor le hacía tener en el día a día? ¿Y por qué de solo mirar su falsa sonrisa le hacía sentirse tan triste? El balón llegó a sus pies como por arte de magia. El se quedó mirando el objeto redondo, hasta que Kyooi llegó corriendo para cogérselo. Él corrió más para quitárselo y luego volvió hacia atrás para lanzar el balón a la portería, marcando un gol. Levantó su brazo en un instinto del último año y rápidamente miró hacia el banco. Yuna y Kaki estaban observándolo y habían sonreído. De repente sintió que el calor de sus mejillas subía hasta su frente y se desplazaba hasta sus orejas. Se quedó quieto por completo mientras todos sus compañeros, excepto Takuma y el portero, se abalanzaban sobre él y lo tumbaban al suelo. Todos estaban riendo, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del porque. Es decir, sí, sabía que había marcado un gol, pero no había para tanto. Lentamente el peso de todos esos chicos fue disminuyendo. El último chico se levantó y le ofreció la mano, mientras él miraba el cielo. Parecía haber cambiado. Ese cielo que él siempre estaba viendo gris y lleno de dolor, de repente le parecía azul y definitivamente muy alegre. Kazuki cogió la mano del chico y se levantó agradeciéndoselo. Volvió a mirar al cielo. Seguro que a Kizuna no le importaría si cogía a alguien de reemplazo. Mizuki realmente no podía reemplazar a Kizuna en su corazón, pero ella era tan bonita, que Kazuki simplemente no había podido resistir pedirle por salir. Y realmente esa chica era importante para él, pero por alguna razón acababa de aparecer alguien que podía llenar ese vacío que ella había dejado. Alzó su mano al aire en forma de victoria sonriendo tontamente. Quizás era el momento de empezar a avanzar de una vez por todas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Kyooi se acercó a él lentamente.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí —Kazuki sonrió—. Perfectamente.

— ¿Seguro? —Kyooi frunció el ceño—. Parecías desconcertado cuando hiciste ese gol.

— Por fin estoy bien —Kazuki afirmó con la cabeza—. Por fin puedo olvidarme de ella.

— ¿Y decidiste hacerlo en medio de un partido? ¿Eres tonto? —Kyooi arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No te alegras por ello? —Kazuki hizo pucheros y luego se echó a reír.

— No es que no me alegre, pero podías haber escogido otro momento —Kyooi lo abrazó por la espalda y miró al cielo—. Hasta otra Kizu —Kazuki señaló al cielo y Kyooi lo imitó mientras de reojo miraba hacia el banco. Kizuna se estaba levantando y pidiendo disculpas a Yuna—. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya es esta hora?! —gritó de repente mirando hacia ella. Todos en el campo lo miraron—. Lo siento, tengo que irme. ¡Alguien que me reemplace!

— Pero si lo estabas haciendo muy bien, Kyou —se quejó uno en el banquillo.

— Lo siento, tengo una cosa por hacer que no puedo dejar por ningún momento —respondió él acercándose.

— Deberías de quedarte —sonrió Kizuna.

— No me quieres a tu lado y eso aún duele más —se quejó Kyooi—. Pero bueno, si quieres terminar las cosas así…

— ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Se-se-se-se-se-será un placer que me acompañes, Mi-Miyano-san! —Kizuna le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— Así me gusta —Kyooi se rio—. Eres idiota, dejarte chantajear por mí.

— Si te vienes mejor date prisa, no quiero que Kira vuelva a enojarse conmigo por tu culpa —se quejó ella.

— Cierto, tu hermana tiene muy mal temperamento —Kyooi cogió su bolsa que había dejado antes en el banco y se fue a dentro de los vestuarios para cambiarse con rapidez, mientras el compañero entraba en el campo a regañadientes.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? —Yuna se mostró interesada por haber escuchado el nombre de Kira.

— Ah, sí, es más pequeña que nosotras —Kizuna sonrió forzadamente. ¿Había sido mala idea nombrarla delante de ellos?

— ¿Kira-chan? —preguntó Yuna.

— Sí, bueno, se lo puse yo el nombre —Kizuna sonrió con torpeza, medio ruborizándose.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cuántos años tiene? —Yuna se levantó sonriendo.

— Ya te he dicho, es más pequeña —Kizuna dio un par de pasos atrás, no podían descubrirla tres personas al mismo día.

— Si Kazuki se entera de eso, le hará mucho daño —susurró Yuna mirando hacia el campo.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada, nada —Yuna sonrió—. Disculpa por decir cosas extrañas. Kizuna frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Vio a Kyooi salir con el uniforme y una toalla encima de su pelo—. Vamos, Oniichan, ¿ni siquiera te vas a secar el pelo? —Yuna se acercó a él y le frotó con fuerza la toalla encima de su cabeza.

— Ay, ay, ay, haces daño, Yuna —se quejó él.

— Pareces un niño, en realidad —le dijo su prima.

Él levantó un poco la cabeza por mirarla con una cara triste. Kizuna se echó a reír, haciendo que todos en el banquillo la miraran. Yuna y Kyooi se miraron, para terminar riendo también, junto a los demás cercanos a ellos.

— Tu risa es pegadiza —Kyooi se deshizo del agarre de Yuna, para acercarse a ella con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Y ya la echaba de menos —Kizuna lo miró llena de confusión—. En realidad la echaba de menos —la abrazó con fuerza.

Kizuna ya no podía estar más sorprendida. Sus brazos se quedaron al lado de su cuerpo, mientras por su nariz entraba el olor nostálgico del chico, una mezcla entre un libro viejo y la frescura de la primavera. Al encontrarse oliendo al chico, empezó a notar su corazón latir con rapidez, intentando escapar de su pecho, mientras que sus mejillas ardían con mucha intensidad. El chico se apartó para mirarla con una sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Notaba su garganta cerrada y pensó que si decía algo, tan solo tartamudearía de nuevo, algo innecesario en ese momento. Se giró y empezó a andar hacia la puerta de la verja, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Kyooi y Yuna. La última, les abrió el candado y esperó a que pasaran para volver a cerrar la puerta de la verja. Yuna miró hacia el campo. Tanto Takuma como Kazuki se habían dado cuenta de que se había ido, porque toda su torpeza había desaparecido. Ella se apoyó en la verja, ignorando los comentarios y preguntas que los estudiantes de alrededor le hacían. Se dejó caer por la verja, para terminar cubriéndose la cara con las manos, haciendo que muchos se preocuparan por ella.

— ¡TAKUMA! —los gritos de fanatismo, parecían desesperados.

Takuma detuvo el balón para mirar por donde iban los gritos. Había gente señalando un bulto al lado de la verja. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ese bulto era Yuna. Lanzó el balón hacia fuera del campo y corrió hacia ella. Su corazón se había detenido al darse cuenta de que era ella. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ni siquiera pensó en frenar, se tumbó al suelo resbalando, olvidando el dolor que podía obtener haciendo esto, y chocando contra la verja mientras la miraba. Le costaría reconocerlo, pero verla así le hacía asustarse.

— Yuna —la llamó—. Yuna, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —sus manos temblaban mientras se acercaban a sus hombros. ¿Estaba herida? ¿Sufría? ¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudarla? Finalmente le puso una de sus temblorosas manos en su cabeza, haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué sucede?

— No quiero volver a acordarme de ella —susurró Yuna—. Quiero olvidarme de una vez por todas.

— Eso lo quisiéramos todos —Takuma suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que todos a su alrededor les estaban escuchando—. Tú, Kyooi y Kazuki sois los que más habéis perdido, Yuna, eso es indiscutible y el hecho de que fuera cuando todos éramos tan pequeños, hace que sea más complicado olvidarlo. Yo también creo que esa chica se parece demasiado a ella, pero no podemos decirle a Kyooi que no la queremos por eso. Debemos de buscar una excusa más fiable. Aunque en mi opinión, deberíamos de dejar a Kyooi ser un poco egoísta —Yuna lo miró confundida—. He pensado mucho en lo que has dicho, y creo que tienes razón. Si Kyooi sale de este pozo sin fondo, los demás le seguiremos, así que debemos de dejarle ser egoísta por una vez.

— Gracias —susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Te importa si seguimos el partido? Es increíble que hayamos dejado marcar a estos del club de baloncesto —Takuma sonrió.

— Tu hermano también está en el club, te lo recuerdo —Yuna sonrió secándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué más da ese? —Takuma rodó los ojos—. El único importante acaba de salir por esa puerta persiguiendo un fantasma.

— Su hermana pequeña —Yuna lo miró con tristeza—. Su hermana pequeña se llama Kira.

— ¿Qué? —Takuma la miró sorprendido—. Las coincidencias a veces pueden ser sorprendentes, ¿no crees? —Takuma se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

— Sí, aunque no me ha querido dar su edad —Yuna forzó una sonrisa dejando que Takuma la llevara de la mano.

* * *

No voy a presentar a los del club, porque solo hice un nombre y ya, y no van a salir más por aquí que un par de veces (realmente son los menos importantes de la historia XDDDD).

*AKAI YUNA ( 赤井夢女 ), tiene 16 años (4 si contamos que nació el 29 de Febrero XDDDDD). Su nombre significa 'chica soñada' o 'chica ideal'. Es la hija de Chizuko y Himitsu. Sus amigos la llaman Artemis y heredó el arco de su madre. A ella le gusta Takuma, pero cada vez que él se le está a punto de declarar ella le interrumpe con cualquier tontería para que no termine lo que él le tiene que decir. Lo hace, por los problemas que la rodean. Aunque ama a Takuma, decidió unirse como mánager en el club de baloncesto, para estar cerca de su 'Oniichan' Kyooi, pues por encima de todo, ella quiere que su primo salga adelante.

* * *

Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Confianza: Akai Yuna'.


	6. Confianza: Akai Yuna

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : es bueno... saberlo... aunque empezaré a caerte mal conforme pasen capítulos (?) JAJAAJAJAJAJA nada, nada, la mayoría de comentarios ofensivos (excepto uno que encontré pasado ya), me los tomo en broma. Porque sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo a cuanto más gente tengo enojada (ya sea conmigo o con uno de mis personajes) Kikyo, aclarado XDDDDD. Mmmmmmmmmmm... tengo que decir que con lo del hombre-desnudo-malos-recuerdos de Kizuna la bruja de Kikyo no tuvo nada que ver XDDDDDD (defendiéndola como buena mujer que es (?)) y no creo que superman ayude en nada. Solo hay dos opciones en lo que andas imaginando y habiéndote dicho que esa bruja no tiene nada que ver, supongo que te habrás quedado con la correcta XD. FUAAAAAAAA espectativas altas? no las tengas por favor... que cada capítulo se irá haciendo más pesado de leer. Gracias por tu review! *O*

* * *

La confianza es una cosa que la gente se va ganando conforme pasa el tiempo. Alguien me dijo una vez que la confianza es como la esperanza. Como deseas que sea una persona, o en su defecto, como esperas que sea. En cuanto la confianza se rompe, pierdes cualquier esperanza en esa persona. Lo más normal cuando pierdes la confianza en alguien es sentirte traicionado, inseguro y sin ánimos. Es decir, que si analizamos detenidamente esa palabra. La confianza en otra persona se podría decir como la fidelidad, seguridad y esperanza que tienes puesta en él. Pero a veces, el exceso de confianza puede llevarte por mal camino. Es por eso, que me había prometido a mí misma, jamás confiar en nadie. Perder a nuestros padres tan temprano de la manera como sucedió todo, me hizo sentir traicionada por las personas a las que más quería. Kira poco a poco también había dejado de confiar en nadie que no fuéramos Wendy, Hyou, nuestros hermanos adoptivos o yo misma. Pero aun así, ella confiaba mucho más rápido en la gente, que no yo. Pero estando a su alrededor, pronto empezaría a descuidarme y confiar con los demás…

Kaki.

 **Confianza: Akai Yuna.**

La confianza es madre del descuido.

 **Baltasar Garcián** ( _Escritor español_ ).

Como Hyou nos había dicho, teníamos que volver todos lo más rápido en cuanto saliéramos de nuestros respectivos edificios escolares, para recibir a ese amigo suyo. Kizuna no tenía ninguna prisa en recibir a ese hombre que conocía a sus padres, pero los demás estaban ansiosos por conocer a los amigos de su padre adoptivo. Por eso, el niño más pequeño de todos, Will, saltó de la silla para ir a recibirlo en cuanto escuchó la llave que giraba en el pomo de la puerta de entrada. Los demás, se quedaron en la sala, cada uno a su manera y todos observando a la entrada del comedor. Kira y Kizuna, por su parte, se habían sentado en el sofá, de espaldas a la puerta, intentando evitar ser vistas, aunque sabían que eso iba a ser imposible.

Cuando Himitsu, Iki y Sakura entraron en el comedor, todos se sorprendieron. Los niños por ver a más de uno y los adultos por ver a tantos niños. Hyou entró el último, junto a Will, mientras Wendy se acercaba a saludar a los invitados con una pequeña reverencia.

— Buenas tardes —sonrió ella—. Me llamo Kumamori Wendy y soy la prometida de Hyou.

— ¡Prometida! —Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un chillido y desviar sus ojos rojizos hacia su amigo, que se estaba ruborizando—. Life eres todo un galán.

— ¿Life? —Kizuna saltó del sofá mirándolos mientras Dasan lo preguntaba observando a Hyou con miedo.

— Olvidad ese nombre por el momento —Hyou señaló hacia Kizuna mientras empujaba lentamente a Himitsu.

— ¿Querías presentarme a tus hijos? —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— Apuesto a que puedes adivinar quién es —Hyou sonrió dándole un golpe en su hombro—. Chicos, ellos son Sakura, Iki y mi jefe, Himitsu.

— Buenas tardes —dijeron todos a la vez mientras Kira sacaba la cabeza por el sofá.

— Asami… —Himitsu murmuró al ver a la pequeña.

— Es cierto, es como si Asami-chan se hubiera tomado el veneno de Sherry de nuevo —Sakura se acercó a ella con una sonrisa dulce.

— Te recuerdo que solo atrasa diez años —Iki rodó los ojos cruzando sus brazos a modo defensivo. Los niños nunca le habían gustado mucho—. Pero definitivamente esta niña es idéntica a Fire.

— Fire… —las palabras de Dasan quedaron en el aire, pero llamaron la atención de los tres hombres—. Entonces es cierto que ese libro habla de tu madre.

— ¿Madre? ¿De quién? —preguntó Sakura mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Kizuna y Kira? —Himitsu miró a Hyou que afirmó con la cabeza—. ¡¿POR ESO ME LLAMASTE AYER?! —Himitsu gritó con sorpresa señalando hacia el sofá, mientras Kira soltaba un pequeño chillido y se escondía detrás de su hermana—. ¡¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE OCULTARNOS ESO?!

— ¡LA ESTÁS ASUSTANDO! —Sakura gritó golpeando con su puño la cabeza de Himitsu con fuerza. Himitsu se arrodilló poniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza dolorida—. Deja de gritar —añadió con voz normal—. Parece mentira que seas psicólogo —entonces se giró de nuevo hacia las chicas, dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa—. Perdonad a Ojisan, no entiende de niños, aunque tenga hijos.

— Bueno Saku —Hyou sonrió poniéndose delante de ella, mientras Kizuna se echaba hacia atrás—. En realidad después de ser maltratadas por Kikyo, tienen más miedo al género femenino enojado, que no al masculino. Aunque últimamente también tengan miedo de los hombres, debido a esos jóvenes extraños.

— Oh, perdón —Sakura sonrió tímidamente—. No pretendía asustaros yo también.

— ¿Y por qué me golpeaste? —Himitsu se levantó hablando con un hilo de voz parecido a un llanto.

— Por muchas cosas —respondió Saku.

— Veinte sentadillas —Himitsu señaló hacia la pared y Sakura chasqueó la lengua. Se acercó a la pared y se puso a hacer sentadillas haciendo que todos los demás abrieran los ojos como naranjas—. Ah, perdonad por esto, yo… ¿cómo puede ser que estéis vivas?

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado mientras yo no estaba? ¿Des de cuándo Saku le hace caso al jefe? —Hyou miró a Iki claramente confundido.

— Desde que nos pone de nuevo los brazos eléctricos para que le hagamos caso —Iki sonrió.

— ¿Es que sois masoquistas? —Hyou arqueó una ceja y Himitsu se giró para tirar de la mejilla del hombre del pelo verde.

— ¿Cómo puedes creerte tal mentira? —preguntó con enfado—. Lo que pasa es que Sakura también empieza a entender que sin coordinación puede morir en su trabajo. Y ahora que quiere tener hijos aún más. ¡Auch! —Himitsu se arrodilló de nuevo al suelo. El zapato de Sakura se había soltado de su pie "misteriosamente", porque Sakura lo había levantado expresamente, dando de lleno al hombre de ojos desiguales.

— ¿Saku quiere tener hijos? ¿Desde cuándo? —los otros dos hombres miraron a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

— Aunque tú no quieras yo sí que quiero hacerlo —Sakura encaró a Iki con enfado.

— ¡Pero Iki! —Hyou habló con desespero—. A las mujeres se les tiene que hablar de vez en cuando, para saber lo que piensan, ¿es que aun no lo has entendido?

— Cierra el pico —Iki lo fulminó con la mirada mientras la risa tímida de Kira empezaba a escucharse por el salón.

Todos la miraron y Kizuna se agachó a su lado para saber lo que sucedía, puesto que su risa parecía más un pequeño llanto.

— Los amigos de papá son raros —Kira sonrió hacia su hermana mientras señalaba hacia ellos.

— Sí, lo son —respondió Kizuna sonriendo fugazmente.

— Kaki sabe sonreír —dijeron los demás niños a la vez, haciendo que Kira y Kizuna los miraran sorprendidas.

— ¿Kaki? —Himitsu miró a Hyou con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba del suelo y Sakura recuperaba su zapato.

— Sí, hasta ayer no supe ni siquiera que los Hattori tenían hijos —respondió él con una sonrisa irónica dirigida hacia su jefe.

— Oh, así que una joven ha conseguido engañar a uno de los polígrafos andantes más dotados de la Organización, ¿eh? —Himitsu sonrió hacia él.

— En realidad era yo el polígrafo —Iki levantó su mano lleno de celos.

— Ya, pero Hyou siempre había descubierto las mentiras más importantes —Sakura sonrió—. Siempre era el que acertaba en los momentos más peligrosos.

— No, si ahora aparte de a mi Sakura me robas también mis dones —Iki miró de reojo a su amigo.

— Jamás pienso robarte a este cuerpo seductor sin sentimientos —Hyou lo encaró mientras señalaba a la mujer.

Ella enojada cogió a Hyou por la espalda y empezó a frotar su puño con fuerza en la cabeza del hombre, haciendo que él se quejara de dolor.

— ¿Cómo que mujer sin sentimientos, estúpido? ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, mocoso insolente?

— Con Saku la mujer sin sentimientos —dijeron Iki y Himitsu a la vez mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Vosotros también? —Sakura lo soltó mirándolos con sorpresa—. ¿Pero qué imagen tenéis vosotros de mí si se puede saber?

— Tendías a ligarte a todo lo que tuviera cola y te pasara por delante —dijo Himitsu con una cara de desespero—. Ese era tu día a día en el mundo criminal, Saku.

— A todos excepto a uno —Sakura sonrió hacia él.

— Y creo que sigue sin tener ganas de estar contigo —añadió Iki al ver que Himitsu se apartaba lentamente de ella.

— Ni yo tampoco gracias —Hyou levantó la mano mientras se apartaba de ellos.

— Más para mí, gracias chicos —Iki rodeó a Saku por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

— Por nosotros te la puedes quedar de por vida —Himitsu sonrió—. Eso sí, luego no vengas llorando porque se ha tirado a otro.

— No seas maleducado, hace tiempo que no hago eso —se quejó Sakura ruborizándose—. Senté la cabeza al salir de ese lugar.

— Sí, después de besarme delante de mi novia —se quejó Himitsu desesperado—. Fuiste cruel y sigo sin perdonártelo, al igual que hace ella conmigo.

— ¿Te casaste con una mujer que no te perdona? —Iki miró a Himitsu confundido—. Eso sí es tener valor.

— Bueno, nos casamos el mismo día, pero años después en que ella lo había hecho, y eso me lo recordó el mismo día de mi boda, así que a partir de entonces lo de celebrar nuestra boda se ha convertido en el día de recordar a Sakura —Himitsu se encogió de hombros.

— Definitivamente sois todos una panda de masoquistas —Hyou puso su mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza—. De verdad lo sois.

— Dejando de lado el tema —Himitsu se giró de nuevo hacia Kizuna—. Entonces ella no te dijo quién era.

— No hasta ayer —respondió Hyou—. La rescaté de las manos de Kikyo después de cuatro años de conocer a esa mujer —susurró él—. Jamás me había dejado ir al sótano, y un día que estaba más por los vecinos que por mí, conseguí entrar en el sótano, para ver lo que me estaba ocultando, puesto que para seguir con mi tapadera por lo de la bomba tuve que acercarme demasiado a ella.

— ¿Te ligaste a esa bruja? —Sakura parpadeó confundida.

— Realmente esa mujer no tiene nada de bruja —Hyou se ruborizó mirándola—. Era un tigre, un maldito tigre —Iki y Sakura se rieron a carcajadas mientras Himitsu rodaba los ojos y se cubría la boca para que no lo viera reír—. ¿Pero qué pasa con vosotros?

— Nunca pensamos que en tu informe nos interesara tu vida sexual, Hyou-kun —Sakura siguió riendo mientras hablaba.

— No es mi vida sexual —Hyou arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos para mostrarle que se había enojado—. Esa mujer te arañaba por cualquier cosa en una vida normal, ni siquiera era humana.

— Oh, entiendo —Sakura dejó de reír y afirmó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Deja de pensar en eso, por Gin —Hyou alzó las manos al aire—. ¿Pero cómo puedes tener la mente tan perturbada mujer? ¿Es que no te satisface suficiente?

— ¡Oye! —Iki dejó de reír al instante para quejarse.

— Volviendo al tema, que no creo que a los niños les interese esta conversación —Himitsu suspiró largamente y volvió a mirar a Kizuna para luego mirar a Hyou de nuevo—. Te acercaste a ella, ¿y?

— En el sótano estaban ellas —Hyou suspiró—. Hacía una semana que no salían de ese lugar, sin limpieza ni comida ni bebida, y mucho menos aire limpio. Kikyo pretendía dejarlas morir allí sin piedad —Hyou miró a Kizuna. Sabía que la niña lo había pensado en ese día, puesto que sus ojos verdes estaban muy apagados cuando se cruzaron por primera vez—. Kizuna pretendía por todos los medios sacar a Kira de allí, pero cuando intentó escapar, Kikyo le barró el paso —Hyou le contó todo lo que sucedió ese día, haciendo que los demás niños miraran a Kizuna con tristeza. Todos habían entendido aquello.

— ¿Y? ¿Te las quedaste? —Sakura frunció el ceño—. El protocolo dice que…

— Seguí el protocolo, por supuesto —Hyou frunció su nariz con enfado, al ver que ella le estaba intentando culpar de algo que no hizo—. Cuando interrogaron a Kikyo, descubrimos el lugar de la bomba y fue cuando entonces me puse en contacto por primera vez con Himitsu. Una vez dado el informe de la bomba, me disponía a volver, pero antes quise ir a ver el paradero. Había tanta cantidad de explosivo, que podía llegar al orfanato en dónde ellas estaban. Así que fui con Wendy a comprobar el lugar, para que desalojaran y demás. Pero ellos se negaron y cuando informamos a la policía local, nos dijeron que nos metiéramos en nuestros asuntos y olvidáramos el orfanato. No podía dejar a dos niñas que acababan de sufrir todo aquello, morir por nada —Hyou bajó la mirada—. Esa bomba era imposible de desactivar y podía estallar en cualquier momento. Así que empecé la vigilancia del lugar: fue cuando le pedí más tiempo al jefe.

— Entonces era por eso por lo que quisiste aplazar todo —Himitsu sonrió aliviado.

— Sí, no te podía decir porque Wendy estaba las veinticuatro horas conmigo, planeando como sacar a los niños de allí sin daños —Hyou sonrió—. En una de nuestras vigilancias, vimos que se llevaban a un niño a la fuerza y delante de la mujer del orfanato lo golpearon, así que sabíamos que algo estaba pasando definitivamente.

— ¿Qué había allí?

— El código de la Organización número doce —respondió Hyou ante la pregunta de un extremadamente serio Iki.

— ¡¿Tráfico con humanos?! —Himitsu y Sakura gritaron a la vez, mientras Iki desviaba la mirada al suelo.

— Los vendían como esclavos a cualquier ricachón que quisiera sin ni siquiera hacer papeles —Hyou suspiró—. Así que rápidamente llevé a los nuestros que estuvieran disponibles cerca de allí, para destruir ese lugar. La policía de allí recibía dinero a cambio de no hacer nada y no había ningún héroe entre ellos. Ese día estaban llorando agarradas a Wendy, porque esa mujer ya había prometido a Kira a alguien. Así que una vez fuera, me las ingenié para convencer a Wendy para que adoptara a todos los que quedaban, puesto que no quería perderlas a ellas de vista y que les sucediera algo peor que lo anterior. Ella aceptó, pero Kizuna ya nos había dicho que había sido secuestrada por Kikyo. Y por supuesto, por una chica de su edad, mamá se llama mamá y papá es papá. Nos dijo que se llamaba Kaki. Nos dijimos que si algún día volvíamos a Japón, buscaríamos a sus padres. Ella por su cuenta fue investigando con Kikyo para que le dijera quienes eran sus padres y demás. Pero esa mujer no iba a abrir la boca. Hasta que un día le dijo que el libro tenía la información que ella buscaba y la envió con unos terroristas.

— ¿Terroristas? —Sakura miró a Kizuna con sorpresa y luego volvió a mirar a Hyou—. ¿Quiénes eran?

— Dame algo para beber, ahora sí —Himitsu se puso dos dedos en la frente ya que empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

Hyou se acercó al armario del comedor y sacó una botella de alcohol para dársela. Himitsu se encogió de hombros y bebió de la botella, un par de sorbos. Antes de que terminara, Iki le quitó la botella de las manos y bebió de un trago casi toda la botella.

— Oye, oye —Himitsu y Sakura hablaron para que tuviera un poco de consideración.

— Así que las mazmorras han sido reabiertas —susurró él mirando a Kizuna cuando terminó de beber.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Hyou con el ceño fruncido.

— Esta chica ha tenido contacto con las mazmorras —Iki señaló con la cabeza hacia Kizuna mientras seguía hablando—. Y supongo que tú querrás defenderla. Porque muerta por muerta podemos hacer que nadie lo sepa.

Hyou se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas y cogió su brazo derecho, para poder ver el tatuaje que tenía en él.

— ¿Dónde te hicieron esto? —Hyou habló con enfado apretando con fuerza su muñeca. Kizuna bajó la mirada al suelo, intentando no asustarse, pero la cara del hombre realmente era algo por lo que tenía que hacerlo—. ¡¿Dónde?! —gritó Hyou. Su mano empezaba a temblar—. ¡Dasan muéstrame tu brazo! —Hyou se giró para mirar al chico, al acordarse de que él también había estado con ella—. ¡Ahora! —gritó enojado y haciendo que Kizuna se encogiera asustada. Dasan se acercó y le mostró un vendaje en su brazo derecho—. Descúbrete eso —dijo con una mirada amenazante.

— No sé porqué te enojas, pero mejor suelta a Kaki —se quejó él haciendo lo que Hyou acababa de decirle.

— No puedo soltarla hasta que os compruebe a los dos —Hyou miró el brazo descubierto de Dasan—. Ninguno os habéis convertido en vengadores, así que por el momento están a salvo —Hyou miró hacia Iki.

— No podemos dejar a más sueltos, tenemos que…

— No pienso dejar que ejecutes a la nieta del fundador del programa —Himitsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Tiene el símbolo de las mazmorras, Secret, no podemos hacer más —Iki le dio la botella vacía y se acercó a Kizuna, acorralándola en el sofá en el momento en que Hyou la soltó—. Responde en dónde te hicieron esto, mocosa —dijo con enfado—. ¡RESPONDE! —gritó al ver que ella no lo hacía y sobresaltándola.

— Hey, no creo que asustándola responda más que antes —la defendió L.K. antes de que Dasan insultara al hombre—. No entiendo qué sucede, pero deberíais de calmaros todos.

— Hyou, ¿qué sucede? —Wendy lo miró preocupada.

— Llevadlos al Programa —susurró Hyou en un hilo de voz, con una mirada contrariada.

— ¡No se te ocurra mover un solo dedo contra esta chica, Life! —gritó Himitsu—. Primero haremos las pruebas. Si realmente es la hija de Asami, no podemos ejecutarla.

— ¡Pero tienen el símbolo de las mazmorras! —gritó Iki.

— ¿Debo recordarte quiénes fueron los que te salvaron? —Himitsu lo miró con odio—. Aunque debamos de seguir las órdenes de Hanako, no vamos a tocar a los nietos de los que nos ayudaron. Nosotros también hemos tenido una oportunidad, así que no vamos a tocarla.

— Que alguien me diga lo que está sucediendo —susurró Wendy.

— El símbolo de las mazmorras, el símbolo de la Organización —Hyou la miró y ella lo miró intentando comprender lo que él le estaba diciendo—. Si te interesaste por Japón de seguro que leíste eso en los periódicos. El Programa especial de la Policía de Kyoto, una agencia en dónde colaboran la Interpol, la CIA, el FBI y la policía de Japón, que detuvieron a la peor organización criminal que pudiera existir. Todos vestían de negro y seguían las instrucciones de Anokata. Uno de los agentes más activos, Ginebra, junto a su subordinado Vodka, los asesinaron antes de que pudieran disparar a la familia Kudo. Toda la organización fue ejecutada hace diecisiete años y solo cuatro de los actuales componentes fueron perdonados —Hyou levantó la manga de su brazo derecho mostrando a todos una quemadura parecida a la que Dasan llevaba y también parecida al tatuaje que llevaba Kizuna—. Vendidos por el FBI colaboramos como asesinos a sueldo, puesto que eso es lo que nos enseñaron esa gente desde que tenemos recuerdos. Si no cumplías te torturaban y ahora que estamos con el FBI tenemos que hacer lo mismo para seguir sobreviviendo.

— ¿Y no pensabas contarme eso, verdad? —Wendy desvió la mirada hacia los niños que estaban asustándose, mientras Hyou bajaba su brazo y su manga.

— Jamás me he enorgullecido de mi pasado, Wen —dijo Hyou mirando a Kizuna—. Jamás lo he hecho. Porque mi deber es matar a cualquiera que forme parte de la Organización, para evitar que maten a aquellos a los que estoy protegiendo y que me permitieron vivir una vida mejor. Como a tu madre.

— Un segundo, Hyou —Himitsu se acercó y apartó a Iki de Kizuna—. Pero ese no es el símbolo original de las mazmorras. Este es el símbolo de ese tipo.

— ¿De ese tipo? —Hyou lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué tipo?

— El fantasma —Himitsu lo miró preocupado—. Deberé de confirmar su veracidad con todos, pero…

— ¡HANABI RONALD MURIÓ! —gritó Hyou con desespero—. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ÉL HAYA HECHO EL SÍMBOLO EN ELLA!

— Pero la bomba había sido puesta por él —Himitsu lo miró—. Así que también pudo haber dejado documentos relacionados con las mazmorras que hubieran terminado en malas manos.

— Esto nos lo hicieron por el libro. No nos dejaban entrar si no jurábamos la lealtad a su Dios —Dasan miraba desesperado a Hyou. Aunque no entendía del todo lo que estaban hablando, le había asustado el hecho de que tuvieran que ejecutar a los que llevaran ese símbolo—. Por eso…

— Dasan —Hyou lo miró preocupado. Aquello no era algo de lo que él hubiera querido hablar nunca y aún así de repente se estaba abriendo a ellos.

— No os dije nada, porque Kaki no quería que lo supiéramos, pero ahora entendí el motivo y demás —susurró Dasan—. Si ella no cumple con la misión, ellos…

— ¡Dasan! —Kizuna gritó desesperada para evitar que él terminara de hablar, pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde.

— …vendrán a cumplirla. ¡No puedes esconder esto, Kaki! —gritó Dasan desesperado—. ¡Ellos están hablando en serio en lo que pretenden hacernos!

— ¿Qué misión, Dasan? —Himitsu lo miró intentando parecer menos serio de lo que realmente había hablado.

— Matarla a ella y a toda su familia —respondió él.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó Hyou.

— A la mujer del libro —respondió Dasan—. No recuerdo su nombre: esa de las…

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —gritó Kizuna viendo que Kira se agarraba a ella con fuerza—. ¡No nos obligues a volver a recordar aquello! ¡Dije que yo los protegería sola y es lo que haré! ¡Jamás dejaré que alguien llegue a cumplir esa misión!

— Tranquila, olvidemos a esa mujer —Himitsu levantó sus manos dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, para que ella se calmara—. Tranquila. Dime, ¿el uniforme que llevas es del uniforme del instituto de Shouta-sensei?

— Por supuesto que sí —respondió Hyou por ella—. No iba a ingresarlos en otro lugar, cuando el FBI puede protegerlos las veinticuatro horas en ese lugar.

— Entonces van al instituto de Yuna, ¿eh? —Himitsu lo miró haciendo que Hyou palideciera.

— ¿Yuna está con ellos? —Hyou preguntó desesperado.

— Pues claro que sí —Himitsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Hicieron fuera a Shouta del otro instituto porque no confiaban en los Kudo, y prefirieron creer en los rumores, así que no iba a dejar que Yuna fuera al mismo instituto que Chizuko fue.

— Claro, como nosotros no fuimos a ninguno… —Hyou se rio interiormente murmurando esas palabras entre dientes.

— Confío más en que Shouta-sensei los protegerá que no en dejarles hacer. Ya sabes que Yuna tiene ese problema con la familia Niishitake —respondió Himitsu.

— Oh, por eso —Hyou sonrió—. ¿Y?

— Entonces le diré a Yuna para que esté al caso de todo, e intentaremos protegerla. Porque si le digo a Shouta-sensei de seguro que Asami y Mamoru serán los primeros en enterarse —dijo Himitsu.

— No creo que hacer que Yuna cargue con la responsabilidad sea la mejor idea que has tenido en años, Himitsu —Hyou frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Precisamente por lo de Niishitake, tu hija ya tiene suficiente problemas.

— Sí, pero si lo digo a los demás, de seguro Kazuki se entera —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. Porque Kyooi también está haciendo lo posible para proteger a Yuna, así que…

— Kyou-tan ya sabe acerca de lo mío —interrumpió Kizuna con la mirada fija al suelo. Himitsu las miró sorprendido y luego volvió a mirar a Hyou, que estaba tan confundido como él.

— Oniichan ha sido bueno con Kizuna —dijo Kira afirmando con la cabeza detrás de ella.

— ¿Cómo que lo sabe el nieto de los Shiroma? —Hyou no iba a creer eso.

— Fue el primero en descubrirme —susurró Kizuna—. Ayer, ¿te acuerdas que llegué tarde con Kira?

— Ah, sí —Hyou afirmó con la cabeza.

— Tenían un campeonato de fútbol, y al parecer Kyooi es más de baloncesto. El balón salió disparado del campo y terminó golpeándome en la cabeza —informó Kizuna—. Así que hasta que no desperté él se quedó haciéndome compañía y luego además me acompañó en casa. Esta mañana ha insistido en ello, hasta que me ha terminado chantajeando en que lo diría a Kazuki, así que he tenido que dejar de negárselo.

— ¿Y no se lo ha dicho a Kazuki? —preguntó Himitsu.

— No, porque al parecer sigue igual que cuando éramos niños —susurró ella ruborizándose al recordar las palabras de Takuma y los demás.

— Pareces feliz de que sea así —observó Luca acercándose a ella—. ¿Te está bien con que lo sepa alguien de fuera?

— Siempre que sea él no me importa —Kizuna lo miró y sonrió fugazmente—. Porque sé que él no me traicionaría, aunque sepa toda la verdad.

— Entonces mejor no le digamos nada a Yuna-chan —Hyou afirmó con la cabeza y miró a Himitsu.

— Sí, será lo mejor —Himitsu suspiró—. Bien, tengo que irme, pero antes…

.

— ¡Kizu! —Kyooi la cogió por la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa, poniendo su cabeza al lado de ella.

— Oye, ¿podrías dejar de hacer esto? Es molesto —ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No puedo evitarlo, Kizu —Kyooi se apartó de ella y se puso delante.

— ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? Algún día lo dirás delante de los demás y vas a provocarme problemas —Kizuna negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia la clase. Había conseguido llegar antes que él, pero él había conseguido llegar hacia ella. En realidad Kizuna no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Himitsu le había dicho.

— Como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de tu parecido con ella —Kyooi se encogió de hombros, haciendo que ella se detuviera para mirarlo, e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— No importa —Kyooi siguió andando hacia la clase—. Ya lo verás pronto.

— ¿No se lo has dicho a nadie, verdad? —preguntó ella siguiéndolo.

— Claro que no —se quejó él.

— Porque ayer estuvimos hablando con Akai Himitsu y dijo que era mejor que nadie supiera de esto por el momento —respondió Kizuna—. Que ya lo diríamos más adelante.

— ¿Himitsu-ojichan? —Kyooi se detuvo mirándola.

— ¿Qué sucede con mi padre? —Yuna apareció detrás de ellos dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa. A su lado estaba Kazuki.

— ¿Tu padre? —Kizuna la miró confundida—. Por eso confiaba más en ti que en este —señaló a Kyooi que arqueó una ceja y frunció su nariz con enfado.

— Sí. Si realmente hablamos de Akai Himitsu, el hombre de ojos de dos colores y mirada aterradora es el padre de Yuna y mi tío —dijo Kyooi haciéndole una sonrisa.

— Ah, pues no me dijo nada de ti —mintió Kizuna—. Y eso que le dije que tú lo sabías.

— Será por eso que me estuvo llamando tan tarde —Kyooi se miró el teléfono—. Y que sigue haciéndolo.

— Ah, sí, mi padre me dijo que le respondieras las llamadas que era importante —Yuna se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa—. Y yo le dije que seguramente estarías ligando por ahí y que no creía que lo hicieras.

— ¿Quién narices está ligando? —Kyooi entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

— Por supuesto tú —Yuna se rio—. Ah, estoy agotada, me desperté temprano para venirte a despertar y resultó que no hacía falta.

— Y ya van dos días que te vas de casa antes de que uno de los dos vengamos a despertarte, Kyooi —Kazuki sonrió—. En realidad te cogió fuerte esta vez.

— Oh, callaros ya —Kyooi se ruborizó desviando la mirada y dándose cuenta de que Kizuna ya se estaba yendo de nuevo—. ¡Oye!

— No me interesa vuestra conversación en absoluto —dijo ella en modo defensivo.

— Ya, pero eso no quita que no esperes a la gente —Kyooi suspiró—. Demasiado tiempo sin sociabilizarte, ¿eh?

Kizuna se detuvo y lo cogió por el cuello del jersey.

— Soy una persona completamente social —dijo hablando con una voz amenazante.

— Me gustaría saber el porqué me tienes que poner esa cara tan aterradora para decirme eso —dijo Kyooi intentando no reírse, Kizuna lo soltó.

— He vivido mucho tiempo en un grupo de asesinos, así que procura no enojarme, Kyou-chan —Kizuna sonrió con malicia.

— Oh, volvemos al Kyou-chan, lo echaba de menos —Kyooi sonrió satisfecho—. Esta tarde hay partido de baloncesto, y luego tienes que terminar de contarme todo aquello, ¿me has oído?

— No quiero contar más —se quejó ella mirándolo mientras Takuma y Kotarou se acercaban a ellos también.

— Vas a tener que hacerlo, si quieres que no…

— Ah, ¡vale! ¡Lo he entendido! —gritó ella—. ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! —se alejó a pasos rápidos con cara enojada.

— Oh, me odia —Kyooi la miró sonriendo como se iba—. Adoro ese aspecto de ella —miró a Yuna.

— Estás enfermo —Yuna parpadeó confundida.

— Creo que un poco —dijeron los otros tres.

— ¿Sabéis? Amenazarme es lo más suave que cabe esperar de ella, puesto que ha sido entrenada como asesina y está leyendo libros de torturas —Kyooi señaló por dónde se había ido.

— Ahora, que lo dices, sí, es lo menos que podía hacerte —Takuma se rio—. Voy a molestarla un rato al respecto.

— No la enojes, Takuma —advirtió Yuna mientras él se alejaba—. Y tú procura no acercarte mucho a ella, si esa es la verdad —añadió mirando a su primo.

— No seas quejica, Yuna, que en realidad es alguien que no se atrevería a hacerme daño —Kyooi sonrió con tristeza—. Solo lo haría si su familia corriera peligro por ello.

.

Al terminar las clases, Takuma cogió a Kizuna del brazo y la llevó hasta el gimnasio, en dónde ya muchos de los participantes del partido estaban preparados. Yuna ya estaba allí también. Al poco rato, todos estaban preparados para dar el inicio. Yuna y Kizuna se sentaron en el banquillo, junto a los reservas. Viendo como el partido daba inicio, Yuna aprovechó la ocasión para observar a Kizuna de cerca.

— Oye, Kaki-chan —Kizuna se giró con una mala mirada, haciendo que Yuna se apartara un poco de ella.

— Perdona, no me gusta que me llamen así —susurró ella cambiando su mirada a una sonriente, al darse cuenta de que la había asustado un poco—. Prefiero mi apellido, si no te importa.

— Kumamori, ¿qué hablasteis con mi padre? —preguntó Yuna.

— Bueno, resultó que mi padre adoptivo es un antiguo amigo de él y cuando llegué a casa él estaba allí —respondió Kizuna sin prestar mucha atención a su conversación. En realidad ver a los chicos jugando le daba mucha más satisfacción que hablar.

— ¿Tu padre adoptivo? —Yuna la miró con curiosidad.

— Sí, se llama "Hou" o Hyou —respondió no muy convencida.

— ¡AH! ¡¿HYOU-OJICHAN?! —Yuna no pudo evitar gritar levantándose del asiento y asustando a Kizuna y a todos los que estaban cerca de ella, incluidos los que estaban jugando en esos momentos—. ¡¿CÓMO QUE HYOU-OJICHAN ES TU PADRE?!

— Para mí siempre será Chandler, pero —Kizuna la miró de reojo—. No hace falta hacer tanto bullicio por esto, ¿cierto?

— Ah, perdón —Yuna se ruborizó al instante e hizo una reverencia hacia los que la estaban mirando—. Lo siento. Pero es que… —se sentó de nuevo en el banco—. Precisamente a inicios de semana mi padre estaba diciendo que no había contactado con él y que debía de ir a ver cómo iba el caso del orfanato.

— El caso del orfanato está cerrado desde hace tiempo —respondió Kizuna sin darle importancia y viendo que el juego seguía de nuevo.

— ¿Cerrado?

— Sí, lo cerraron conmigo —Kizuna la miró sonriendo—. Mi hermana y yo, fuimos las últimas personas que ese orfanato quiso vender como esclavos.

— ¿Esclavos? —Yuna la miró confundida.

— ¿Oh, es que no sabías de que iba el caso del orfanato? —Kizuna desvió la mirada hacia el campo.

— Claro que no lo sabía, pero esto…

— No me preocupo por estas tonterías en realidad —respondió Kizuna—. Me preocupa más mi misión.

— ¿Tienes una misión?

— Si no la cumplo cogerán a mi hermana y la matarán, y eso sería lo mejor que podrían hacerle en realidad —Kizuna suspiró—. Y aunque le haya dicho esto a Miyano-san, a él ha parecido no importarle —la miró—. ¿Tú primo tiene un problema en la cabeza? ¿Se ha golpeado o drogado?

Yuna se rio.

— Kyooi es así —respondió Yuna—. En realidad estará preocupado por todos los problemas de sus amigos, pero intenta quitarle importancia, para así hacer que la otra persona se sienta mejor.

— En realidad esto me ha enojado de él —Kizuna volvió a mirar al chico.

— Pero así es Kyou, si no te gusta entonces sería mejor que te apartaras cuanto antes de él —Yuna sonrió con tristeza—. Sería terrible que le hicieras daño, ¿sabes? Porque Kyooi ahora mismo está confundido contigo, Kumamori.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Kizuna la miró confundida de nuevo.

— En realidad te pareces a una chica con la que éramos todos amigos hace muchos años —Yuna miró al campo, intentando evitar que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos mientras hablaba de eso—. Se llamaba Kizuna.

— ¿Qué…?

— Era la mejor del mundo —Yuna sonrió mirándola, pero ya no pudo evitar las lágrimas—. Te pareces demasiado a ella y eso nos hará daño a todos, ¿sabes? Kyooi ahora mismo se siente seguro a tu lado, porque cree que realmente Kizuna ha vuelto. Pero ella murió hace tiempo y ya no podrá volver.

— Yu-tan… —Kizuna susurró casi sin voz. Yuna no la escuchó debido al ruido de las zapatillas y el balón golpeando el suelo.

— Si realmente no quieres acercarte a nosotros, te pido ahora mismo que te alejes —Yuna bajó la mirada al suelo—. Porque cuanto más te quedes con nosotros más daño nos hará tu marcha. Entiende que Kyooi y Kazuki fueron los que peor lo pasaron.

— ¿Po-por qué? —tartamudeó Kizuna.

— Porque era la hermana gemela de Kazuki y porque Kyooi, aun teniendo cinco años, estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Kizuna miró a Kyooi. Estaba lanzando el balón que terminó cayendo dentro del aro. Él levantó las manos, haciendo una postura de victoria mientras miraba a Kazuki.

— ¿Realmente lo que habéis estado diciendo es cierto? —preguntó Kizuna.

— ¿El qué? —Yuna frunció el ceño.

— Eso de que me… eso de que quería a esa chica, y que está… muerta —Kizuna desvió la mirada mientras notaba sus mejillas enrojecer.

— Sí, así es —Yuna sonrió—. Kizuna era quien siempre intentaba rejuntarnos cuando nos peleábamos. Siempre pendiente de que nadie se quedara atrás. Incluso cuando su madre enfermó, ella intentó que su hermano entrara en razón. Solo con cinco años era ya como una adulta.

— Sí, una adulta que solo quería jugar y que por eso sucedió lo que sucedió —Kizuna se levantó del banco enojada

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Yuna la miró confundida.

— Nada, no importa.

.

Cuando Kyooi volvió a su casa, después de acompañar a Kira y a Kizuna hacia su casa, se encontró con su padre con cara de enojado. Así que como siempre, evitó interactuar con él y solo dijo un elevado 'hola'. Pero cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras, su madre lo llamó. Él se detuvo y la vio saliendo de la cocina. Él se acercó a la mesa, en cuanto su madre le indicó que se sentara. Él se quedó de pie a la silla vacía del lado de su padre y ella se sentó a la otra silla. Su madre se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Kyooi se sentó.

— ¿Has hablado ya con Himitsu-ojisan? —preguntó.

— No, hasta ahora he estado ocupado, así que iba a llamarlo ahora —respondió él.

— Ahora ha dicho que venía, puesto que igualmente tenía que consultarme algo —informó Tetsuya.

— De acuerdo, entonces voy a ducharme con rapidez, para así poder escuchar lo que sea —añadió su hijo.

.

Cuando Kyooi volvió a bajar, Himitsu ya estaba en el comedor, sentado al lado de su hermano y con una mirada sombría. Delante de él estaba una carpeta, que Tetsuya se miraba con interés, pero él la mantenía aún cerrada y con las manos encima para asegurarse de que nadie la abría antes de tiempo. Yuki salió de la cocina con tazas de té y él se fue rápidamente a la cocina a coger la tetera, para ayudar a su madre. Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa y Himitsu cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que debía decir. Solo habló cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miró directamente hacia el hijo de la casa.

— Ella me ha dicho que conoces la verdad —dijo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Kyooi lo miró sin vacilar en su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Kaki?

— Ah, Mori-san. Sí, la conozco, y por lo que veo tú también.

— Sí, ayer me la contaron —añadió Himitsu—. Por eso quería hablar contigo. Hay unos tipos que la están persiguiendo y al parecer le hicieron mucho daño antes de salir del Canadá. Así que te pido que la protejas mientras sus padres no puedan hacerlo.

Kyooi se quedó en silencio unos segundos sorprendido. Sabía que algo había sucedido con Kizuna, y sabía que había alguien persiguiéndola, por la manera en cómo se comportaba cuando salían a la calle. Pero había algo que no podía entender y menos viniendo de Himitsu-ojisan.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque sé que tratándose de ella, lo harás bien —respondió Himitsu sonriendo.

— Así que te lo han contado todo, entonces —Kyooi se miró sus manos, unidas en la mesa. ¿Qué pasaría con Kizuna ahora?

— Por el momento tenemos que probar que realmente sea ella, pero las pruebas de ADN van a tardar mucho, teniendo en cuenta que no podemos decirles a sus padres por el momento —añadió Himitsu sonriendo con tristeza—. Intentaré ir lo más rápido posible, para terminar cuanto antes con el primer obstáculo. Pero una vez que hayamos contado la verdad, no habrá marcha atrás. Esa gente irá a por todos nosotros también, Kyooi. Hubiera podido escoger a Yuna, pero ella ya tiene suficientes problemas con ese tipo, y solo le faltaría ahora que unos asesinos extranjeros vinieran a por ella.

— Asesinos… —Kyooi se rio levemente, para intentar no ponerse más nervioso.

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que sucede, Himitsu? —preguntó Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido.

— Hay algo que debo de omitir, pero lo demás debo de contároslo —Himitsu abrió la carpeta y mostró una fotografía de un tatuaje en un brazo a Tetsuya—. ¿Te recuerda a algo?

— ¿Un tatuaje de las mazmorras? La gente tiene mal gusto —Tetsuya deslizó la fotografía por encima de la mesa para mostrarla a Yuki.

— No es un tatuaje, Tetsuya —Yuki lo miró confundida—. El tatuaje está disimulando una quemadura.

— Así es —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza—. Las mazmorras han sido reabiertas esta vez en el Canadá. Unos asesinos están buscando a alguien que lleva este tatuaje, y a su hermano. El chico se llama Dasan y su hermana Kaki. Ambos han estado dentro de las mazmorras y por lo que sabemos han salido heridos pero han conseguido escapar a salvo hasta Japón. Están intentando rehacer sus vidas mientras la chica parece ser que es la más vulnerable por el momento.

— ¿Y pretendes que mi hijo entre en este mundo? —Tetsuya lo miró con odio. Yuki se levantó y se puso al lado de Tetsuya para detenerlo. Él se había levantado y estaba por golpear a su hermano. Kyooi miró a su padre sorprendido, puesto que jamás le había visto tan enojado, mientras Himitsu se quedó observando la carpeta como si estuviera hipnotizado—. ¡¿Qué narices es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?!

— Tetsuya, tranquilo —Yuki lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Tetsuya! ¡Himitsu muévete! ¡No podré aguantarlo mucho más tiempo!

— Al fin y al cabo nos lo merecemos, ¿no es así? —Himitsu lo miró con una mirada llena de frialdad, que hizo que Kyooi se encogiera y que Tetsuya dejara de hacer fuerza contra Yuki—. Todos aquellos que hemos pertenecido a esa gente nos merecemos ser odiados por los del FBI. Al fin y al cabo, hay algunos que han tenido más suerte que nosotros y ahora no están obligados a hacer trabajos forzados.

— Pídele disculpas a Himitsu-kun —Yuki tiró de la mejilla de Tetsuya con fuerza—. Sabes que no es cierto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Tetsuya sin mostrar ningún tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

— Que confíes en mí —Himitsu lo miró y sonrió hacia él—. Y sobre todo que vuelvas a ser el escudo de Asami, puesto que esta gente no se va a detener tan fácilmente. Además quisiera que reconocieras la veracidad del símbolo de la venganza en este tatuaje.

— ¿El símbolo de la venganza? Solo es una estrella, no tiene que…

— No es una estrella —lo interrumpió Himitsu—. ¿No lo has visto bien, cierto? Es el símbolo de ese monstruo.

— ¿Qué monstruo? —Tetsuya cogió la foto de nuevo y palideció al instante.

— Ese que estuvo torturando a Asami-chan durante tanto tiempo y que tú conoces mejor que nadie —susurró Himitsu en un hilo de voz, para intentar no interrumpir a su gemelo.

Tetsuya cayó de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que Kyooi se levantara y se acercara a él, pero Yuki se puso al medio para que no se acercara a él en esos momentos.

— Lo siento, yo no puedo comprobar la veracidad de esto —susurró Tetsuya con su voz ronca.

— Me lo suponía, así que iré con los Kuroba a ver si pueden decirme algo —susurró Himitsu levantándose.

— Dime cuál es el nombre de la persona que lleva esto —susurró Tetsuya suplicando.

— Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —respondió Himitsu quitándole la foto de las manos—. No podemos dejar que se filtre a nadie ese nombre.

.

Cuando Himitsu llegó al espectáculo, este ya estaba por terminar. Pero aún así, solo mostrando su placa le dejaron entrar en las gradas del público. Hiro y Takeshi estaban levantando sus manos para buscar el aplauso de la gente que había ido a verles ese día, y ellos no tardaron en dárselo. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de aplaudir, Hiro entró en el tanque de agua que Takeshi mismo le llevó. Cerró el tanque con candados y luego cerró una cortina alrededor del tanque de agua. Himitsu estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua, mientras bajaba por las escaleras y notaba al público contener el aliento.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que se ahogue? —sonrió hacia el espectáculo y Takeshi lo buscó, haciendo visera en sus ojos, para cubrirse de la luz de los focos.

— Oh, Himitsu, sube anda —Takeshi lo invitó mientras sacaba cartas de la nada—. Coge una carta.

— Ni lo sueñes —Himitsu arqueó una ceja—. No estoy aquí para ver los trucos que hacéis para engañar a la gente —respondió mientras subía al escenario.

— ¿Cómo que trucos para engañar a la gente? —se escuchó la voz de Hiro de dentro de las cortinas, para luego salir de ellas—. ¿Tú eres tonto?

— Tal vez —Himitsu sonrió—. Solo serán unos minutos, así que os espero a dentro.

— ¡Esa faceta tuya de policía hasta la médula no me gusta nada, Secret! —se quejó Hiro enojado.

— Sí, en realidad le va más la de bandido a este tipo —Takeshi sonrió, haciendo reír al público—. Bien, aplaudan al escapista —Takeshi señaló hacia su hermano—. Eso fue brillantemente rápido.

— Sí, el último día que estuve limpiando el tanque me quedé por completo encerrado y Karin me sacó cuando estaba por ahogarme —Hiro suspiró—. Así que cuanto menos tiempo pase dentro mejor.

— Hermano en realidad das pena —Takeshi rodó los ojos haciendo reír a la gente de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Hiro se quejó enrojeciendo levemente—. Anda, haz tu último truco y vayamos a ver lo que quiere el policía ese.

— De acuerdo, ¿alguien quiere subir?

.

"¿Qué sabéis de las mazmorras?". Una pregunta sencilla y directa llegó como mensaje a todos y cada uno de ellos. Kazuki, esperó a que los demás respondieran, antes de intentarlo él.

— Kotarou, ¿has visto la pregunta de Kyooi? —preguntó Takuma, apoyado en la barra, y viendo como su hermano salía con un plato para servir a las mesas.

— No, no he mirado el teléfono —respondió él—. ¿Qué dice? —preguntó mientras Yui salía detrás de él con más platos.

— No sé si se trata de un juego —Takuma sonrió—. Pregunta qué sabemos de las mazmorras.

Los platos que llevaba Yui cayeron al suelo de golpe, mientras Shouta, al lado de Takuma lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre nombrar eso? —le dijo corriendo hacia su mujer para abrazarla—. Tranquila Yui.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Asami sacando la cabeza desde la cocina.

— Ni idea —respondió Takuma mirando a su madre y luego mirando a su hermano pequeño que le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto.

— Asami, ¿puedes llevártela de aquí, por favor? —Shouta sonrió hacia ella.

— Claro —ella se acercó para coger a una temblorosa Yui y llevarla hacia la cocina, cogiéndola por los hombros.

— No volváis a nombrar esto —Shouta los fulminó con la mirada a los dos mientras los señalaba con una mano—. Sea un juego o no, no hay motivo para nombrar ese terror delante de vuestra madre.

— Perdón —dijeron los dos a la vez—. No sabíamos que hubiera algún problema en una simple palabra —añadió Takuma bajando la mirada a sus manos.

— No es vuestra culpa, puesto que jamás os dijimos de esto, pero… —Shouta suspiró—. No es una simple palabra, Takuma. Esta palabra en concreto tiene un significado de tortura para la mayoría de las personas que nos rodean —se quedó en silencio, empezando a limpiar el suelo y después de chasquear la lengua los miró de nuevo—. No se teme una palabra, sino el significado que esta conlleva, ¿sabéis?

— ¿Mamá tiene miedo? —Takuma y Kotarou se miraron para luego volver a mirar a su padre.

— Mucho —respondió Shouta—. Y yo también tengo miedo de esto.

Takuma se apresuró a devolverle el mensaje a Kyooi y luego ayudó a su padre a limpiar: "algo que conlleva miedo en nuestra familia. Mejor no preguntéis más por eso, puesto que mi madre parece estar aterrada, después de pronunciar esa palabra". La respuesta de Kyooi no tardó en llegar: "también mi padre".

.

Cuando entraron en el backstage, después de que el telón se cerrara y cuando los aplausos ya iban decayendo, Himitsu los miró con los brazos cruzados y lleno de ira. Los gemelos sonrieron y se pusieron uno a cada lado del chico.

— ¿Qué necesita nuestro amado agente de la ley? —Takeshi lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

— Comprobar la veracidad de un símbolo que vosotros conocéis perfectamente —dijo Himitsu sacando la foto de la carpeta y dejándola delante de sí, para que ambos pudieran verla bien.

— Esto es de las mazmorras —Hiro afirmó con la cabeza.

— Y esto definitivamente es de ese tipo —Takeshi señaló con el dedo hacia la parte de arriba de la fotografía—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¿Por qué el símbolo de la venganza está como el de él?

— Lo siento, no puedo responderos —susurró Himitsu.

— Oye, que seguimos siendo del FBI —se quejó Hiro.

— Sí, lo sé —añadió Himitsu—. Pero hay alguien a quién debo de proteger a toda costa, así que poca gente va a saber de todo esto.

.

Salió del ascensor silbando como siempre. Tenía la clave de la puerta y el momento perfecto para molestar tanto como pudiera. Ahora que estaban en el instituto superior, debían de ser más responsables, pero parecía que él no había entendido ese detalle. Su tía le había enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que él seguía durmiendo. Al lado de la puerta había esa chica, que recientemente estaba con ellos. La observó mientras pasaba por allí e inclinaba levemente su cabeza. ¿Se podría considerar una fan tal vez? Metió la clave en la pantalla de delante de la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera en un pitido, y entró gritando como siempre.

— ¡Oniichan arriba! —Kyooi se sobresaltó en el sofá y se agarró con fuerza para no caerse de él. Yuna sonrió al verlo medio dormido.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Yuna? —se quejó él dejándose caer de nuevo tumbado en el sofá.

— Tenemos que irnos, es día de clase y hace un día esplendido y brillante —dijo ella sonriendo.

— No quiero, déjame en paz —Kyooi se cubrió con la sábana por encima de la cabeza en un intento de cubrirse de los gritos de ella.

— No seas así, Oniichan, tenemos examen en los Shiroma, después de clases, ¿recuerdas? —Yuna frunció sus labios haciendo pucheros.

— No estudié, no importa —se quejó él.

— Venga ya. Oniichan no necesita estudiar —y en seguida sonrió—. Además, hay una chica tímida y bonita afuera. ¿Volviste a dar tú código a tus fans? —el chico se levantó de golpe y saltó por el sofá para irse hacia la puerta, pero Yuna lo detuvo antes de que saliera y asustara a la chica—. ¡Oniichan cúbrete! —le tiró la sábana que él cogió al vuelo y se rodeó la parte inferior con ella—. Cómo eres —la chica dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, encontrando las cosas del chico en un rincón. Las cogió y salió detrás de él.

— ¿Kizu? —Kyooi parpadeó confundido al verla—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Himitsu-san dijo que ya lo sabías, pero como no viniste, pensé en que habría sucedido algo —Kizuna bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Perdona, me dormí —respondió él—. ¿Qué ocurre, Kaki? —preguntó al ver que ella desviaba la mirada y no decía nada más.

— ¿Eres fuerte? —Kizuna ni siquiera lo miró, estaba enrojeciendo de ver el chico de ese modo, y debía de llegar al instituto puntual, para no llevar problemas en su casa.

— Depende de por quién… —respondió él con una sonrisa.

— Claro que lo es —dijo Yuna medio ofendida—. Ha vencido a muchos criminales.

— Yuna no es el momento para andar con tus palabras —él la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Kazuki subía por las escaleras de emergencia—. ¿Qué sucede?

— No creo que seas suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a ellos —susurró ella—. Ni siquiera Dasan y yo hemos podido detener a Dean.

— ¿Por eso quieres que sea fuerte? ¿Para no sufrir daños de esos tipos del Canadá? —Kyooi sonrió satisfecho. Esa chica le estaba pidiendo ayuda, por si las cosas empeoraban en algún momento. Era momento de ayudarla como pudiera. No podía dejar que le hicieran más daño: los ojos de Kizuna ya estaban suficientemente asustados y tristes, así que no podía fallarle.

— Y ahí vamos de nuevo —Yuna rodó los ojos—. Por lo menos, vístete —añadió mientras Kazuki se reía.

— Cierra el pico, Yuna —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella que le estaba dando sus pantalones. El chico los cogió y se los puso allá mismo mientras Kizuna llamaba al ascensor de nuevo. Yuna cerró la puerta y los cuatro subieron al ascensor para ir hasta abajo del edificio—. Todo saldrá bien —Kyooi le puso una mano encima de su cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarla. Kizuna lo miró. ¿Cómo podía saber cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo podía entenderla si tan solo se habían visto un par de días y ni siquiera habían hablado más que cuatro frases? Ella se mordió el labio. Kyooi sabía que había algo que no les estaba contando a nadie, pero ella era incapaz de decirlo a nadie—. Ya lo verás —Kyooi le guiñó un ojo haciéndola enrojecer aún más, luego cogió la camisa de las manos de Yuna y se la puso encima, sin ponerse las mangas. Kyooi de repente miró a Yuna, parecía enojado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —ella lo miró confundida.

— No he estudiado nada, Yuna —cogió a la chica por el jersey y la zarandeó levemente—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si suspendo ahora?

— Tranquilo yo me aseguraré de que tengas un buen entierro —sonrió ella poniendo su mano en su frente en un saludo militar.

— No tienes ninguna pena por mí, ¿verdad?

— Ninguna —respondió ella sonriendo.

— ¿No me quieres? —Kyooi hizo como si estuviera llorando.

— Para nada —ella se rio—. Átate bien la camisa, venga.

— Sí, sí.

Yuna observó como el chico, torpemente, intentaba atarse la camisa. La chica le apartó las manos y le ayudó.

— ¿Vas a ir al examen, verdad? —preguntó Yuna.

— Claro que sí, no puedo saltármelo, ¿no es así? —se quejó él.

— ¿Oniichan?

— Dime —Kyooi sonrió plácidamente.

— ¿Se te pegaron en serio las sábanas hoy? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque te las vas a llevar al instituto al final! —gritó ella desesperada señalando su parte de abajo del cuerpo. Kyooi se miró. Seguía llevando la sábana enrollada encima de sus pantalones.

— ¡Dilo antes mujer! —gritó él desesperado mientras se quitaba la sábana y la enrollaba entre sus brazos.

— Venga vamos, vamos… —Yuna empujó al chico en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Kizuna los siguió. La hija de Himitsu se fue directa hacia la derecha, en dónde había la bicicleta del chico y los patines de ella apartados. Kyooi se acercó en el buzón y lo abrió, metiendo la sábana en él, bien apretujada, mientras ella se ponía los patines en sus pies. Luego, Kyooi se acercó a Kizuna y le cogió la mano, para salir los tres de allí. Yuna le dio el maletín al chico que él cogió y después de que Yuna se pusiera un casco en la cabeza, los tres emprendieron la marcha hacia el instituto. Yuna, a medio camino se echó a reír, haciendo que ambos la miraran—. Lo siento, estoy viendo la cara de tus padres cuando abran ese buzón.

— Sigues teniendo mucha imaginación, Akai-san —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella.

— Deja de llamarme así en cuanto salimos de casa: me enoja y lo sabes —se quejó ella.

— Pero no quiero hacerte daño estando fuera —susurró Kyooi—. Eres mi prima después de todo.

— No me importa que me llames por mi nombre —susurró ella—. Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre, la verdad. Mejor incluso que Akai-san, la nieta de agentes del FBI y de la Yakuza.

— Pero el mundo no sabe la historia detrás de tu apellido —se quejó él—. Además, tu madre te adoptó cuando tenías tres días, así que…

— Sí —Yuna sonrió ampliamente e interrumpiéndolo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que ellos no sean mis padres.

— Me alegra que digas eso y por cierto… —Kyooi la miró de reojo—. ¿Podrías dejar de decir que tienes cuatro años? Da repelús.

— Pero es que solo he cumplido cuatro años —dijo ella frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Kizuna se mostró interesada.

— Porque nací en 29 de Febrero —respondió su amiga.

— Aún así —Kyooi notó un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda—. Que tengas cuatro años lo mires por dónde lo mires es absurdo —la miró. La chica estaba concentrada. Algo peligroso cuando ella estaba yendo con los patines—. ¿A qué has venido?

— Papá me dijo que te había pedido que protegieras a Kaki, y después de la pregunta que hiciste y la respuesta de Takuma, pensé que sería mejor con dos —susurró Yuna deteniéndose—. Además, quiero conocerla más —Yuna miró hacia Kizuna, que estaba mirando a los alrededores, medio avergonzada de que Kyooi aún le cogiera la mano, pero siempre atenta a lo que pudiera suceder. Kizuna miró a Yuna, cuando ella ya había apartado la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? —Kyooi se detuvo, un poco más avanzado que ella y la miró. Yuna afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Sientes algo?

— No —Yuna lo miró. Estaba triste—. Pero no me importa, porque sé que tú sí, y eso es suficiente para que yo acepte todo por ti.

— Yuna, escucha —Kyooi soltó la mano de Kizuna y se acercó a Yuna para abrazarla. La chica con los patines era de la misma altura que él, más de tres años jugando al baloncesto, hicieron que él creciera más rápidamente y más alto que los demás—. No voy a abandonarte. Por más que la situación esté como esté. Tú siempre serás mi prima y voy a protegerte de ese maldito —se apartó para mirarla—. Cualquier momento que necesites mi ayuda, acudiré en tu rescate en seguida. Nada va a cambiar, ¿me oyes?

— Tenemos que decirlo a todos, para que Takuma esté vigilando también, ¿no es así?

— Claro —Kyooi sonrió amablemente—. Pero como no corramos nos van a cerrar las puertas —dijo él cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Kizuna. Yuna empezó a patinar delante de ellos, que la siguieron bien de cerca.

.

Cuando llegaron en el instituto, los dos se separaron. Yuna se fue con sus amigas y él se fue directo hacia el aula, dejando a Kizuna a cargo de Takuma, que estaba esperándolos junto a Kotarou. Todo el mundo lo saludaba por el camino y muchos de ellos ni siquiera le conocían realmente. Pero ser el chico más popular del instituto, hacía que la gente se tomara confianzas con él de una manera desmesurada. Él se dejó llevar por la corriente de gente adormecida que llegaban en el edificio, mientras otros chicos más despiertos le seguían saludando. Él les devolvía el saludo amablemente. ¿Ese chico lo conocía? No, pero no importaba… otras chicas, también le saludaban y luego se reían tiernamente o empezaban a gritar a sus amigas que les había devuelto el saludo. ¿Noticia de última hora? Una chica rubia de pelo muy rizado que Kyooi solo había visto una vez a inicios de curso había sido saludada por él. Eso era algo realmente excesivo. Como chico popular, había rechazado muchas ofertas de noviazgo, dejando a las chicas llorosas que se alejaran corriendo de allí, diciéndole cosas como 'persona cruel'. ¿Cruel? ¿Cuántas veces había él abrazado a una de esas chicas al medio del pasillo como ellas le hacían a él? ¿Cuántas veces les había dejado las taquillas llenas de cartas de amor insoportables y la mitad inentendibles de tanta locura escrita? Ninguna. Saludó a otro chico más tímido que iba cargado con un montón de papeles hacia su clase. Le cogió la mitad de los papeles con una sonrisa y el chico le dio las gracias medio ruborizado. Demasiado tímido. Kyooi rodó los ojos y entró en el aula. Rápidamente todos se giraron para verlo. Los chicos rápidamente se acercaron para saludarlo, mientras las chicas empezaban a cuchichear, en una voz demasiado animada y elevada para su gusto. Jamás estaba solo. Jamás. En cuanto él se sentó, vio que Yuna entraba por la puerta con su grupo de amigas. Kotarou, entró detrás de ella y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Kyooi, al pasar por su lado, para sentarse detrás de él.

— Creía que no ibas a venir —susurró en voz muy débil, mientras todos se sentaban a sus sitios y empezaban a sacar sus lápices y gomas de borrar para empezar la clase.

— No te creas, me lo he repensado a medio camino —respondió él—. Pero tengo algo que proteger, al fin y al cabo.

— Sí, ya —Kotarou suspiró largamente, mientras Shouta entraba diciendo un 'la clase va a empezar, sentaros ya', medio cubierto por las conversaciones de la gente de la clase—. ¿Y qué quieres proteger?

— Lo que me han dicho que protegiera —respondió Kyooi—. Ahora mismo soy alguien muy ocupado.

— Sí, ya —repitió Kotarou, con una voz llena de ironía—. ¿No eras tú el que decías que tú abuelo iba a matarte si te concentrabas en otra cosa que no fuera proteger a tu prima?

— Y sigo diciéndolo, pero por el momento debemos de ayudar a Kaki, al parecer es algo más peligroso que lo de Yuna —suspiró Kyooi—. Con todas nuestras fuerzas podremos detener a esos tipos antes de que nuestros padres se enteren y cojan algo peor que un simple ataque de llanto —lo miró, haciendo que Kotarou frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Eso de las mazmorras está relacionado con Kaki? —preguntó Kotarou.

— ¿Quién es Kaki? —preguntó Shouta fulminando con la mirada a su hijo—. ¿Seguís con el juego a media clase?

— No, Sensei —respondió Kotarou sonriendo hacia él—. Kaki es la chica nueva que está en la clase de Oniichan. Y sí, es una persona de carne y hueso.

— ¿Entonces quién os habló de las mazmorras? ¿Ella? —preguntó Shouta.

— No, creo que ella no lo sabe —respondió Kyooi—. Fue Himitsu-san.

— ¿Os contó lo que eran? —preguntó Shouta.

— No, ¿por qué no nos cuentas tú lo que son las mazmorras? —dijo Kyooi sonriendo—. Porque si no iré esta tarde con Shiho-obaasan para que me cuente.

— Si lo haces le harás mucho daño —respondió Shouta—. Puesto que ella fue una de las primeras supervivientes de las mazmorras —Shouta se fue hacia la pizarra mientras suspiraba y dibujó una larga 'S' en ella, con un círculo al final de ella—. ¿Alguien ha visto nunca este símbolo?

— Esto es lo que lleva Kaki —respondió Kyooi—. Pero no es un círculo —Kyooi se levantó y le cogió la tiza de las manos, para dibujar el otro símbolo.

— ¿El símbolo de Jun? —Shouta lo miró con la nariz fruncida—. ¿Estás de broma?

— Para nada —Kyooi se sentó de nuevo—. Esto es lo que Himitsu-san me mostró de ella.

— Cualquiera que dibuje alguno de estos dos símbolos será llevado a Estados Unidos para un juicio sin derecho a defensa y sentenciado a muerte —respondió Shouta—. Este es el símbolo de la tortura. Es el símbolo que muchos agentes de la ley han tenido que llevar, después de ser torturados, como recuerdo del daño que les hicieron. Vuestra madre es una de ellas —Shouta señaló a Kotarou—. Al igual que Himitsu-san y Te-chan —añadió mirando primero a Yuna y luego a Kyooi—. Muchos de nosotros hemos sido puestos a prueba debido a este símbolo. Es lo que muchos consideran terrorismo.

— Eso es absurdo —dijo un chico de pelo castaño medio punk, que aparte del uniforme del instituto llevaba tres pendientes en su oído izquierdo y un collar de púas.

— ¿No lo crees? —Shouta lo miró.

— Un símbolo no puede ser la simbología del terrorismo —respondió él.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decir eso? —Kyooi se apoyó en una mano en la mesa y lo miró de reojo. El chico estaba dos mesas más allá, solo separados por otro estudiante, pero aún así este vio la mirada que le había hecho el hijo de Yuki y Tetsuya—. Oh, ¿tú no eres uno de los que está relacionado con Kizu? —el chico se asustó al escuchar la última palabra, haciendo que Kyooi sonriera satisfecho—. Perdón, quería decir Kaki.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! —él se levantó de su sitio, golpeando la mesa, y encarando a Kyooi.

— Smith-kun, por favor, siéntate —Shouta se interpuso entre ellos—. No vale la pena discutir por eso.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de mi hermana, eh?! —gritó él desesperado.

— Así que tú eres ese Dasan, ¿eh? —Kyooi sonrió satisfecho—. Kaki me ha hablado de ti también, aunque te cueste creerlo. Eres el mejor "hermano" de todos, ¿no es así? —terminó hablando en ironía y remarcando la palabra hermano. Kyooi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, aun con las quejas de Shouta para que ambos se acercaran—. Voy a decirte algo. Conozco a Kaki desde antes de que tú nacieras, así que no te atrevas a dar un paso hacia ella. Porque vas a tener que vértelas conmigo.

— Kyooi, ¿de qué narices hablas? —Shouta lo observó, mientras la mirada amenazante de Kyooi hacía que el chico se sentara de nuevo.

— Cómo si yo pudiera recordar a alguien que acabo de conocer y podría decir eso —Kotarou rodó los ojos—. ¿Y sabes el día en que él nació para afirmar esto? —terminó en un murmurio que Kyooi no escuchó.

— Cierto —Kyooi tamborileó la mesa de Dasan y le guiñó el ojo al hijo de Shouta, para volver a sentarse—. Pero en realidad yo sí que la recuerdo. Y en realidad esto es lo más interesante que está sucediendo en años. Pero para proteger a esa chica debo de estar preparado para todo y me creo que ese símbolo sea terrorista.

— ¿Protegerla? —Shouta lo miró confundido.

— Oh, a nuestro amado agente aún no lo han advertido, ¿cierto? —Kyooi sonrió.

— Recuérdame después de clase que le de un puñetazo a este idiota —dijo Shouta mirando hacia Kotarou con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Sensei, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso —Kotarou negó con la cabeza.

— Además —Yuna interrumpió lo que Kyooi iba a replicar—, vestido como ibas hoy creo que no podrías proteger ni a una mosca.

— ¡La próxima vez que quieras meterte en mi casa, avisas de que voy medio desnudo! —gritó él fulminándola con la mirada.

— Como si hubiera algo por ver —Yuna lo miró con desinterés completo.

Kyooi enrojeció mientras Kotarou se reía detrás.

— Idiotas…

— ¿Podemos empezar ya? ¿O aún hay más intimidades entre vosotros que debamos saber? —preguntó el profesor con una ceja arqueada—. Porque creo que esto no tiene tampoco mucho interés —añadió señalando los símbolos de la pizarra.

— Podemos empezar —dijeron los tres a la vez.

.

Al terminar las clases, Kyooi sabía que tenía que ir a la cancha de baloncesto, pero decidió ir más lento y no acercarse mucho a Yuna y a Kotarou.

— Buenas tardes caballeros —Takuma entró por la puerta llamando la atención de todos—. Y señoritas…

— Takuma-oniichan, cuánto tiempo sin que te pasaras por aquí —Yuna lo abrazó por la espalda subiéndose a él.

— Llevas falda, Yuna —se rio él. La chica se soltó y le dio pequeñas palmaditas al pelo del chico.

— ¿Por qué le dices llevas falda y no le dices que ya tiene una edad? —preguntó Kotarou.

— Porque me gusta que haga eso —se rio Takuma—. Es parte del encanto de su personalidad.

— ¿Encanto? —preguntaron Kotarou y Kyooi a la vez—. ¿Qué parte?

— Cerrad el pico, vosotros dos —se quejó ella señalándolos.

Detrás de Takuma estaba Kaki, que el chico había arrastrado hacia allá. Kazuki, había sido arrastrado a medio camino y observaba a la chica desde una distancia moderada.

— Oye, que no muerde —dijo Yuna al verlo.

— ¿En serio? —Takuma la miró confundido y luego miró a Kizuna esperando ver sus dientes—. Bueno, ahora me siento algo mejor.

— ¿Por qué solo te lo crees cuando lo dice ella? —Kyooi se hizo el ofendido.

— No es eso —se rio Takuma—. Ya sabéis que Yu-chan es incapaz de mentirme, ni que sea por mi bien no lo hace.

— Eso sí que tiene que ser doloroso —se rio Kotarou mirando a su compañero de clase.

— Cierto, cierto —se rio Kyooi.

— Está bien —Takuma levantó una mano al aire—. ¿Venís o no? —dijo mirando al medio del campo. Los demás compañeros de fútbol y baloncesto estaban llegando entonces.

* * *

Os acordáis de ellos?

*SAKU SAKURA (咲く桜, 36 años), IKI (生き, 41 años), HYOU (豹, 39 años), AKAI HIMITSU (赤井秘密, 36 años), ODAGIRI SHOUTA (小田切勝他, 49 años), KUROBA HIRO (黒羽ヒロ, 35 años), KUROBA TAKESHI (黒羽武, 35 años), KUDO YUI (工藤由井, 49 años, actualmente tiene el apellido de Shouta), MIYANO TETSUYA (宮野鉄矢, 36 años) y SHIROMA YUKI (白間雪, 36 años, actualmente lleva el apellido de Tetsuya).

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'El pasado que ninguno ha querido contar'.


	7. El pasado que ninguno ha querido contar

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : ohhhh... vaya... muchissimas gracias entonces! Deseo que te siga gustando ;)

09 de Abril.

* * *

El pasado. El tiempo que has pasado y que ya no puedes recuperar. Una vez te das cuenta de cuánto has crecido, cambiarías por completo todo lo que te ha sucedido en tu vida. En aquella ocasión en que un chico se te declaró, tal vez le hubieras dicho que sí, en vez de rechazarlo, para no quedarte más sola; cuando tenías que pegar a esa chica que te insultaba y no lo hiciste, te retractas de no haberlo hecho entonces; cuando quisiste y pudiste hacer ese viaje, ves que deberías de haberlo hecho cuando tenías la oportunidad, ya que luego entre trabajo y familia no tienes más tiempo para ti… cosas que te hacen arrepentirte de lo que ha pasado y aborrecer el presente y esperar un futuro nuevo y mejor. En una ocasión de mi pasado, tuve la oportunidad de regresar a Japón. Quería hacerlo, realmente. Pero pensé en esas palabras dolorosas y me contuve de hacerlo. Porque hacer compañía a aquellos que me ayudaron a escapar en esos momentos tan complicados, era lo que en ese momento quise hacer más.

Kaki.

 **El pasado que ninguno ha querido contar.**

El pasado nunca muere, ni siquiera es pasado.

 **William Faulkner** ( _Escritor estadounidense_ ).

 **Hace unos años…**

Ms. Blanchette siguió andando por el pasillo oscuro y dañado de esa casa de madera. Los gritos de esas criaturas seguían resonando aunque a ella le molestaran tanto. Parecía que no estaba corrigiendo suficiente los errores de esos enanos, como para que mantuvieran el silencio que ella quería. Llamó a la puerta del final del pasillo solo una vez y la abrió. El olor a humedad la invadió como cada vez que entraba en esas habitaciones. Cogió aire olfateando ese olor que a ella tanto le gustaba: un olor de encerrado, un olor de castigo. La niña de diez años que estaba tumbada al suelo, la miró con ojos de no preocuparse, haciendo que ella se enfureciera una vez más. ¿Es que no le había enseñado suficientemente bien a esta chica en el año que llevaba aquí? Observó las paredes de alrededor. No había ninguna pintada ni marca nueva que las que ya había allí. ¿Se había pasado las últimas 5 horas tumbada al suelo? Era la primera de esos gremblins que le hacía caso. Ella dio un paso a dentro de la habitación observando cada reacción de la chica. Ella vestía con unos pantalones negros rasgados por muchos sitios en los que se podía ver su morena piel, una camiseta también negra y también rasgada por muchos sitios, en dónde se veían heridas recientes en su piel. Su ojo derecho, de un verde intenso, estaba hinchado y empezaba a ponerse morado de su párpado. Su labio tenía un pequeño corte en un lado, que hacía poco que se había cerrado, pero aún tenía sangre reseca. Su pelo marrón oscuro, estaba tan sucio y despeinado como la última vez que lo había visto. Ella finalmente se levantó con mucha pereza, como si la estuviera retando a castigarla aún más. Pues no iba a dejarla sin, por algo su nombre de pila era Punir. Porque ella ponía los castigos, fueran cuales fueran, y cuanto más dolorosos mejor.

— Finalmente encontramos a tu hermana —informó la mujer en francés—. Estaba perdida en el bosque, porque no había sabido encontrar el camino a la ciudad —ella se rio con estrépito—. Pero nos ha dicho que tú la dejaste escapar. ¿Es así?

— ¿Y si lo es? —preguntó la chica con insolencia.

— Entonces recibirás su castigo y el tuyo —se rio la mujer con una gran carcajada—. Alégrate. Esta será la última vez que veas a tu hermana, porque ya he encontrado a un buen comprador para ella. Y en breve cerraremos la compra.

— ¡No te atrevas! —gritó ella acercándose con dos grandes pasos a Ms. Blanchette y cogiéndola del jersey de la camisa. Sus pasos y sus movimientos hacían ruido a metálico—. ¡No te atrevas a separarla de mí!

— Lo siento, pero la oferta ya está hecha. Si apareciera ahora alguien con una oferta mejor, podríais… sobrevivir juntas, pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría comprarte chica? Mírate —Ms. Blanchette la cogió por la barbilla con la máxima suavidad posible y poniendo su mejor sonrisa—. Ni siquiera vale la pena por otra cosa que no sea limpiar suelos, y ahora, ya eres mi mejor pertenencia.

— Disculpa, Ms. Blanchette, pero eso no está permitido —susurró Daisy entrando, con dieciséis años, como siempre acompañada de su hermano pequeño Noel, de ocho años—. Vender a los niños que se supone que debes de cuidar, digo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Daisy, querida? —la mujer, de unos ojos marrones profundos y llenos de odio, la miró con una sonrisa tan triste que complementaba su mirada perfecta para que la mujer se apartara con su hermano en un intento de protegerlo—. ¿Ir a la policía? —la mujer vestida de negro, con una cinta de sirvienta en su cabeza y un delantal con volantes, encendió un cigarrillo y sopló el humo hacia ella.

— Pues si hace falta, sí —respondió ella intentando parecer fuerte. Pero ya llevaba cuatro años en el orfanato, y sabía lo peligrosa que era esa mujer, sobre todo si la amenazaba; así que se alejó un par de pasos de ella, aterrada por lo que podía hacerle a su hermano.

— Adelante, ve —Punir la encaró, mirándola con aburrimiento, con esas pecas que recorrían toda su tez—. Te espero aquí, pero no tardes mucho.

— Es inútil ir a la policía —interrumpió Luca con doce años, entrando, cogido de una mano de Dasan, con nueve años y de Daniel, con siete años—. Ya lo he probado, pero no te hacen caso. Tan solo te devuelven aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Daisy.

— Porque quién querría escuchar a unos niños, y más siendo huérfanos —dijo Luca—. Pero si hubiera alguien que quisiera escucharnos, todo sería distinto.

— Yo sé que hay alguien que me escucharía —susurró Kizuna en un hilo de voz, y tratando de no mover mucho su labio partido. Se apartó de Ms. Blanchette haciendo de nuevo ese ruido metálico y mostrándoles unos grilletes que la mujer le había puesto y que estaban atados a la pared—. Pero no puedo moverme más que por esta vacía habitación —se levantó un poco los pantalones para mostrarles que también llevaba grilletes.

— Ms. Blanchette, quítale los grilletes, por favor —pidió Daisy intentando parecer amable.

— Ni lo sueñes jovencita —respondió ella tirando el cigarrillo aun a medias, a los pies de Kizuna.

— Por favor, suelte a Kaki —pidió Luca intentando parecer amable. Sus diez años en el orfanato, hacía que desconfiara de cualquier paso que la mujer diera, así que en cuanto ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, él se apartó tirando de los hermanos Smith hacia la pared más lejana de ella.

— Si queréis quedaros castigados, quedaros aquí con ella —respondió Punir, saliendo de allí—. Es más, llevaré a todos aquí para que podáis planificar en mi contra. Nathan, quédate con ellos —pidió la mujer al ver el chico esperando sentado al pasillo. El chico de once años, con el pelo rubio, los ojos grises y vestido con ropa rasgada, parecida a la de Kizuna, se levantó del suelo y entró, para sentarse en una esquina de la habitación.

— Todo saldrá bien —Luca se arrodilló al lado de Kizuna—. Encontraremos el modo de salvar a todos.

— Gracias —susurró ella con los ojos llorosos. Encararse a esa mujer no había sido la idea más brillante.

.

 **Hoy…**

— Entonces, haznos un resumen de lo que ha sucedido allí —pidió Sakura mirando hacia Hyou.

Estaban sentados en la oscuridad de la casa de Iki y ella, alrededor de una mesa redonda, en la que Himitsu también estaba presente.

—Repasemos la historia del Canadá: hace ya más de diecisiete años, apareció en la playa un chico japonés. Él respondía al nombre de Hanabi Ronald y tenía la columna vertebral medio rota —informó Hyou, conociendo lo que ellos querían saber—. Todos supusieron que se había caído de un acantilado. Cuando despertó hicieron que Wendy fuera allí, para poderlo interrogar. Al fin y al cabo, cómo un chico que tendría que estar viviendo en Japón estaba en el Canadá sin pasaporte ni nada por el estilo que lo identificara y que demostrara que había llegado allí legalmente. Al parecer nadie sabía de ello, ni siquiera ese tipo. Cuando ese chico recobró el conocimiento, le contó a Wendy que una bruja le había tele-transportado de Japón hacia aquí, mientras intentaba besarse con su novia. Aunque con la manera que lo había dicho, parecía que tuviera odio hacia esa 'novia' y no estimación. Wendy recordaba perfectamente el caso, porque era el primer año en que le habían pedido trabajar en la política del Canadá. Él se quedó trabajando y viviendo en la fábrica de textiles que había en el pueblo y pronto empezó a ser querido por todo el municipio. Mientras la embajada japonesa, con la ayuda de Wendy, comprobaba que ese chico realmente no había pasado por ningún aeropuerto, puerto o demás, él vivía felizmente allí y aprendía mientras enseñaba a los aldeanos. Se lo llevaron de allí, cuando él tuvo curadas sus heridas, para devolverlo a Japón, tal y como los gobiernos del Canadá y de Japón solicitaron. Pero un día más tarde, la fábrica textil se incendió y murieron todos los trabajadores. Dejaron el pueblo más que desolado, porque en la fábrica también había la mitad de viviendas del lugar. Por el alrededor había bosques, así que se incendiaron también, provocando uno de los mayores incendios que había sufrido la frontera de Estados Unidos y el Canadá. El fuego había sido provocado, pero nadie pudo saber nunca quién había sido. Lo único que no se quemó, fue un libro.

— ¿Un libro? —Iki lo miró confundido.

— Sí, un libro —respondió su amigo—. Ese libro, lo había escrito alguien llamado June y hablaba acerca de torturas y demás y de cómo provocar incendios sin dejar ningún rastro.

— ¿Ellos creían que había sido ese tipo? —preguntó Himitsu. Aunque fuera él quien hubiera recibido los informes, Hyou no se lo había contado ese pasado.

— No creían, lo sabían —Hyou sonrió en la luz de la vela, que hizo que sus facciones mostraran una cara aterradora—. El chico había dejado escrito en la primera página del libro, que volvía a Japón para vengarse de una vez por todas de su novia y de la bruja que lo había enviado al Canadá. Que si no volvía, alguien debería de tomar venganza por él, o la bomba que había puesta en el resto del pueblo, estallaría.

— ¿Eso se puede hacer? —dijo Iki confundido.

— ¿El qué?

— O sea, vas a por una bruja y a por tu novia, si no vuelves, representa que es que estás tan herido que no puedes moverte o que has muerto —informó él, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Así que, ¿cómo haría estallar la bomba? Quiero decir, como sabe si están tomando esa venganza que solicitó o no.

— No lo sé —respondió Hyou—. Pero por lo que pude comprobar de la bomba, iba a ser lo más complicado que habría por el momento. Además, en el pueblo había suficiente C4 para hacer volar en pedazos las casas que aún no se habían quemado y parte del bosque fronterizo con Estados Unidos —informó—. Como vieron que no podían desactivar la bomba, sellaron el lugar y desalojaron a todos. Los ejércitos de Estados Unidos y del Canadá inutilizaron y dejaron el lugar bajo vigilancia. El lugar ese, está cerca del orfanato a dónde fueron Kizuna y Kira.

— ¿Dentro de la zona tenían un orfanato? —preguntó Himitsu—. ¿Aún estaba en funcionamiento?

— No, no estaba dentro de la zona —interrumpió Hyou forzando una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes estar tranquilo. En el libro, también explicaba como desactivar la bomba.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo es que no podían desactivarla?

— Del libro solo se podía ver la primera página y la portada. Estaba metido dentro de una esfera de diamante, que solo dejaba ver el libro por una pequeña zona. Había resistido el incendio y cualquier otra cosa que se le echara encima. Así que nadie podía acceder al libro, aunque quisieran. Dejaron el libro a dentro de la fábrica textil en dónde había estado hasta entonces y cerraron el lugar. Hasta que de repente, los hijos de unos de los políticos más importantes del país, se colaron en el lugar, rescataron el libro y desactivaron la bomba —terminó Hyou.

— ¿Entonces dónde estaba el peligro? —preguntó Himitsu, que recordaba que Hyou le había pedido intervenir en el caso del orfanato.

— El peligro está en todo —respondió su subordinado de pelo verde—. Esos chicos son con los que se había ido Kizuna, y por lo que ella me ha dicho asesinan y roban a lo que sus padres les mandan. Son como mercenarios, contratados por los políticos, y contra aquellos que se les oponen. Y aumentaron sus delitos después de conseguir ese libro. Por lo que Kizuna me contó, ellos creen que este libro es un Dios y lo adoran como tal. Así que su próximo paso es ir a Japón para vengarse de aquellos que June no pudo. Esos chicos, ahora están controlando el orfanato y todos los alrededores de esa fábrica. Porque para ellos el haber desactivado la bomba, les hace merecedores de controlar esas zonas. Por supuesto sus padres no les han prohibido nada, ni siquiera la policía local les han barrado los pies.

— ¿Y?

— Bien, esos chicos no estaban el día en que detuvimos el orfanato, porque la policía local les avisó —Hyou suspiró largamente y prosiguió su discurso—. Uno de los niños del orfanato, acababa de ser vendido y no pudimos sacarlo, pero Kizuna mantuvo el contacto con él. Seguían con la venta de gente, mientras nosotros estábamos observándolos. Fue entonces cuando el primer mocoso contactó con Ms. Blanchette, para proponerle que compraba sus esclavos, para crear asesinos a sueldo. La mayoría de las ventas de esas chicas son por conquistar las calles —Iki afirmó con la cabeza y Hyou prosiguió—. Y la otra mitad que tienden a ser las más feas, son esclavas y tienden a terminar en alguna casa, para casar al hijo desheredado o para servir por la eternidad al amo. Pero esos chicos entraban y salían como quisieran de allí, y le hicieron mucho daño a Daisy.

— ¿Estás diciendo que…? —Sakura lo miró muy sorprendida.

— Exactamente eso —respondió él—. Daisy necesitaba un castigo, y Ms. Blanchette le pidió a ese tal Dean que la violara y así que ella entendiera de una vez por todas, lo que era un castigo de verdad. Kizuna por supuesto que no sabía nada de eso, porque si no, con la admiración que le tenía a Daisy, no hubiera ido a ese lugar.

— ¿Y si dejaban el orfanato era complicado de encontrarlas, verdad? —preguntó Iki.

Hyou afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con lo del orfanato, entonces? —preguntó Himitsu—. Dijiste que aún no estaba resuelto, pero al parecer sí lo estaba.

— Sí, al cabo de un año, todos los niños que estaban al cargo de Ms. Blanchette bajaron por el monte corriendo, y terminaron entrando en el bar en dónde yo trabajaba —respondió Hyou—. Estaban todos en una higiene pésima, y heridos por todos lados. Habían bajado descalzos el monte por no pasar por delante de Ms. Blanchette a buscar sus zapatos. En cuanto los vi, llamé rápidamente a Estados Unidos, para que enviaran cuanto antes a los agentes disponibles en la zona más próxima para poder solucionar el tema, mientras le pedía a Wendy que se quedara con los niños. Todos ellos son mis hijos —él sonrió—. No podía dejar a ninguno de ellos bajo el cargo del FBI. Sabía que no estarían bien bajo su protección, así que decidí decirles que yo me encargaba del resto, una vez ellos habían cogido todos los documentos y a Ms. Blanchette y se la habían llevado de allí. Pronto, debido a mi bar, la gente empezaba a descubrir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con la policía de allí y con el orfanato, y empezaron a pedir un cambio en la política. Mientras tanto, con el trato que habíamos hecho con Kikyo, Kizuna y Kira debían de visitarla durante una hora cada trimestre y ella estaba metiendo ideas extrañas en Kizuna. Hasta el punto en que Kizuna empezaba a echar de menos sus golpes —Hyou suspiró para luego proseguir—. Así que hace cuatro años, le puse un micrófono a Kizuna, sin que ella lo supiera, y escuché en directo lo que Kikyo le decía: si quería saber más acerca de su pasado, Kizuna debía de acercarse al libro y leerlo de principio a fin. Pero los chicos que lo habían cogido, que habían ido a visitar periódicamente a Kikyo, no iban a aceptar ninguna traición, así que si iba era para quedarse allí. Le pedí a Dasan que hiciera lo posible para irse con ella y protegerla. Fui poniéndole micrófonos a Kizuna, hasta que un día, Kizuna dijo que lo haría ese día. Kira no había entendido lo que iban a hacer, pero yo advertí a Dasan. Ellos dos se fueron, dejando a la pequeña completamente sola.

— Pobrecita —susurró Sakura poniendo cara de pena.

— Nada de pobrecita —susurró Hyou—. Que el único día que Dasan volvió para informarme de que las cosas estaban empezando a desmadrarse, la niña lo siguió sin que nadie nos diéramos cuenta hasta que ella ya estaba a dentro.

— ¿También la marcaron? —preguntó Iki mostrándose indiferente.

— No tuvieron tiempo, porque ese mismo día Dasan volvió con las dos, llevando a Kizuna en su espalda —añadió Hyou—. Kira estaba muy asustada, tanto que después de dejar el país aún temblaba. Y en cuanto a su hermana, le habían hecho múltiples heridas, y moratones, pero parecía que el dolor que le habían hecho no eran ningunos de ellos, porque estaba bastante ausente y pálida. Ni siquiera se negó cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos hacia Japón, cuando antes tendía a hacerlo. Como Wendy ya había enseñado el japonés básico a todos, ellos estaban preparados para volver. Yo pensé que antes de enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos debía de informaros de esto.

— Sí, has hecho bien —Himitsu suspiró—. Si le hicieron daño a Kizuna y Kira lo ha visto, cosa que provocaría los miedos de la pequeña, significaría que a ninguno de ellos le preocuparía a quién llevarse por delante. Iki, Sakura, id a hablar con los aeropuertos y con los puertos, no queremos a ningún grupo de hijos de políticos entrar en la zona. Comprobad los nombres de todos y cada uno de ellos y aseguraros de que en aduanas entienden que son gente peligrosa, ¿vale?

— Claro —Sakura sonrió—. Cuenta con nosotros, Secret.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —preguntó Hyou en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a casa, te das un baño y descansas? Deberás de proteger a todos a partir de ahora —respondió Himitsu sonriendo.

— Este siempre ha sido tu trabajo, Himitsu-kun —Hyou lo miró triste.

— Pero ahora mismo no estás emocionalmente disponible para hacer nada más —añadió Iki—. Mírate la cara, tío.

— Este caso te va a comer emocionalmente Hyou, así que por un día descansa, ¿vale? —Sakura le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— Gracias Saku —él le cogió la mano que ella tenía en la mesa y puso su frente encima de ella.

— Iki, no se te ocurra golpearlo —advirtió Himitsu al ver que el chico de pelo blanco iba a reaccionar. Sakura acarició la cabeza de Hyou con su mano libre—. ¿Y qué pasa con Wendy, Hyou?

— Ah, cierto —Hyou lo miró dejando su cabeza encima de la mesa, mientras seguía aguantando la mano de Sakura, para luego mirarla a ella—. Ya no podremos jugar más.

— ¿AH? —Iki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, llenos de sorpresa, mientras Hyou proseguía.

— Sabes que contigo siempre me lo pasé bien, Sakura, pero en realidad lo hacía porque no tenía nada más que hacer, y por eso Iki también podía añadirse a la juerga, pero… —Hyou miró a Himitsu—. Desde que la conozco a ella que realmente me siento como si…

— Por favor, no lo digas —Iki lo interrumpió—. Nos vamos ahora mismo a un bar a emborracharnos y a salir por ahí.

— No tengo ganas de hacer eso —susurró Hyou mirándolo aún con la cara apoyada en la mesa—. En realidad no me siento con ánimos. Estoy realmente enamorado de ella y es doloroso.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Himitsu, haciendo que Hyou girara su cabeza, aún apoyada en la mesa, para mirarlo.

— Porque costó mantener mis mentiras de ella —susurró—. Realmente sufrí siendo un infiltrado y no pudiéndole decir —susurró Hyou.

— ¿Y Kikyo? —Himitsu sonrió.

— Con esa estaba fingiendo —respondió Hyou—. Porque después de cuatro años de acercarme a ella era extraño que no le pidiera por salir, si ambos éramos suficientemente adultos.

— Vete a casa, Hyou, es una orden —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza—. Déjanos lo demás a nosotros. Me quedaré a dormir en el laboratorio para asegurarme de que todo está como debe, en cuanto tenga todo, y por lo tanto no podré ayudaros durante un tiempo.

.

— Bueno, allá voy… —suspiró largamente poniéndose un pasamontañas en la cabeza.

En realidad aquello no quería hacerlo, pero debía de hacerlo por el bien de todos. Corrió hacia la verja y se subió con grandes habilidades, para saltar en el patio exterior. Conocía el lugar y sabía los momentos en los que el guardia estaría en cada sitio, así que fue fácil entrar en el edificio. Cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron a la oscuridad, empezó a andar en el máximo sigilo que podía, pero con rapidez. No había nadie en sus siguientes pasos. En silencio fue acercándose en el lugar en dónde había las taquillas. Entró en el vestuario, en dónde sabía que estaría y localizó rápidamente la taquilla con el nombre. Se sacó la bolsa de plástico que le habían dado del bolsillo, y observó la taquilla. Tan solo le faltaba saber la combinación para abrirla. Conocía bien a la persona, así que solo se le ocurría una fecha que poner uno-tres-cero-cinco. El candado no se abrió. Miró a su alrededor. Empezaba a sentir calor y estaba demasiado pendiente de los ruidos del exterior. Quizás serían los cumpleaños de la gente que lo rodeaba… dos-tres-cero-nueve; dos-nueve-cero-dos; tres-cero-uno-uno; tres-uno-uno-cero; dos-cero-uno-uno; seguía sin abrirse. Rodó los ojos y se sentó en el banco. ¿Por qué había cambiado el número ese tipo? Hasta entonces él creía conocerlo perfectamente, pero ahora podía entender que no lo conocía para nada. Siguió probando con los demás números que él conocía, que él podría poner, sino tendría que ir haciendo el cuento de la vieja: cero-tres-uno-uno; uno-cuatro-uno-diez; cero-tres-cero-ocho; dos-cinco-cero-seis; cero-cinco-cero-tres… nada. ¿Cumpleaños de sus padres, o los adultos que él conocía? Porque que él supiera, no había tenido ni un solo animal, y los ligues que había tenido ese tipo hasta entonces, no le habían marcado ni siquiera para conocer sus cumpleaños: uno-dos-cero-seis; uno-tres-cero-seis… nada.

Escuchó un golpe en el pasillo y esa persona se quedó completamente estática. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. No escuchó ni vio nada, así que prosiguió con los números del candado: cero-uno-uno-cero; cero-dos-cero-ocho; cero-cuatro-cero-cinco… la figura se quedó quieta unos segundos. ¿Tenía novia? ¿Cuál era el cumpleaños de su novia? Quizás estaba buscando en familiares pero, ¿y si realmente esa chica tuviera suficiente carisma como para que él se olvidara de lo demás y apuntara su cumpleaños? ¿Cuál era? ¿Por qué no se sabía el de ella? ¿Cuál era? ¿Cuál sería? ¿Por qué? Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que tenía infinitas posibilidades, pero escogió la primera que se le pasó por la cabeza, puesto que sabía que ella sería más importante que las demás: uno-tres-uno-dos. El candado se abrió. Sonrió satisfecho y escuchó otro ruido en el pasillo. Miró hacia atrás se estaba asustandoa. Quizás al emocionarse había hecho un ruido que alertaba al guardia de seguridad. ¿Qué haría si se presentaba allí? Pero no hubo más ruidos. Con cuidado quitó el candado de la puerta y abrió la puerta, sabiendo que haría ruido. Cogió rápidamente lo que tenía que coger con la bolsa y cerró la puerta y el candado. Se quedó mirándolo. Sabía que ese tipo era suficientemente cuidadoso como para poner un cogido siempre al cerrar, y se había olvidado de memorizarlo. Pero solo por si acaso, decidió poner la última fecha importante para él: dos-siete-uno-cero. Salió de allí esquivando el guardia que pronto pasaría por ese lugar.

.

Kazuki salió de su casa en sigilo. Al salir, se encontró con todos. Empezando por la izquierda, veía a Kuroba Tooichi, con trece años, de pelo rojizo y con un parche en su ojo derecho, para ocultar su ojo mágico; como siempre, el hijo de Sara y Takeshi, llevaba ropa antigua de color negro y rojo. También estaba Kyogoku Nanami; con once años la hija de Akira y Natsuki, llevaba su pelo corto y de color castaño muy claro, atado en dos trenzas, y decorado con una joya dorada, mientras que sus ropas como siempre eran de color rosa. La siguiente era Kyogoku Tsuki quién estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años, y que como siempre vestía ropas de color lila, junto a un sombrero negro de mago, con una cinta del color de sus ropas a su alrededor; tenía los ojos azules y esta vez se había decidido por llevar unos guantes también lilas. A su lado estaba su hermana pequeña, Umi, la otra hija de Hiro y Chieko, que ya había cumplido los doce años; como siempre llevaba ropas negras, su pelo negro recogido hacia atrás y un parche en su ojo azul izquierdo. Por último de los más pequeños, estaba Akai Shinobu, de pelo rubio, cogido en una cola, y ojos marrones; y con un par de pendientes en su oído izquierdo, tenía doce años y era el otro hijo de Himitsu y Chizuko; también estaban Alumi, Takuma, Kotarou, Yuna y Kyooi. Completamente sorprendido los miró.

— No vamos a dejarte solo —respondió Takuma ante su cara de sorpresa.

— Como quieras —Kazuki se encogió de hombros y apresuró su paso hacia dónde quería ir.

Los demás tenían una ligera idea de a dónde se iba a esas horas de la noche, pero aún así no dijeron nada al respecto, tan solo lo siguieron, para acompañarlo donde fuera. Después de un rato andando, Kyooi decidió interrumpir el largo silencio.

— Sé que me hago pesado y tal pero, ¿a dónde vas?

— ¡No te importa en absoluto, so plasta! —gritó Kazuki encarándolo. Estaba aligerado de que le acompañaran, pero por el mismo motivo no podía aceptar que ellos le acompañaran a ese lugar.

— Revolución —dijo Kiyooi en voz muy baja y alzando muy poco su puño.

— Hey… —dijeron los demás a la vez haciendo el mismo gesto y con el mismo tono bajo de voz.

— ¿Qué narices pasa con vosotros? —preguntó Kazuki con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Hasta cuándo pensáis seguirme? ¿No deberían de estar durmiendo la mayoría de los niños?

— Hasta que te canses y vuelvas a tu casa —dijo Umi bostezando.

— No pienso volver —respondió Kazuki rodando los ojos, para que se cansaran de seguirlo.

— ¡OH! —gritó Kiyooi asustando al hijo de Mamoru y Asami—. ¡QUÉ-GRAN-TRISTEZA! ¡YEY!

— ¡YEY! —gritaron los demás niños dando pequeños brincos y alzando su puño más al cielo. Acababan de llamar la atención de toda la estación de trenes.

Yuna tapó la boca a Kiyooi, pero ya se había oído todo.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —se quejó la chica.

— No zido de no me duzte de me todes, pedo… (No digo que no me guste que me toques, pero…)

Yuna se apartó de él y frotó su mano con la ropa de él.

— ¡Es Alumi! —gritó alguien a su alrededor, haciendo que muchas de las personas que allí había empezaran a murmurar y a hacer fotos y vídeos con sus teléfonos.

— ¿Y los que la acompañan? —preguntaba una mujer a otra, en un intento de susurro, pero que se escuchó perfectamente.

— Son los jugadores del instituto de Tokio —dijo su compañera reconociendo a Kiyooi rápidamente.

Kazuki arqueó una ceja mirando a la mujer.

— Sí, es cierto, ¡es Miyano Kiyooi! —gritó otra acercándose con una multitud hacia ellos.

— ¡Akai Yuna! —gritó un hombre dando la mano a la chica. Ella sonrió amablemente estrechando su mano con fuerza con la del hombre.

— Akai Shinobu también está, ¿verdad? —dijo otro tipo mirando entre la gente hasta encontrar la cabeza del niño que empezaba a sorprenderse de que hubiera tanta gente que los conociera a esas horas de la noche.

— ¡Kuroba Tooichi! —una joven se abrazó al niño con fuerza—. ¡Vuestro apoyo salió en las noticias chicos! ¡Qué grandes habéis sido! —el pequeño se rio tontamente. Ser el hijo de Takeshi y Sara, muchas veces le hacía olvidar su cara de póquer.

— ¡Y esas son las hermanas Kyogoku! —dijo otra pareja reconociendo a las dos hermanas.

— Y los hijos de Shouta-san —una chica de instituto puso sus ojos soñolientos mientras miraba hacia Takuma—. ¿Cuándo vais a crear un grupo como el de vuestro padre?

— ¿Están todos locos? —Kazuki que había sido rodeado por unas cuantas mujeres curiosas.

— ¿Celoso de que hayan dicho mi nombre y no el tuyo? —preguntó Kiyooi con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Para nada… —respondió él de mala manera—. Vamos, así no llegaremos nunca.

Una mujer se abalanzó encima de él, haciendo que se quedara completamente estático, mientras muchos otros empezaban a hacer fotos y videos.

— Qué alguien me la saque de encima —Kazuki estiró las manos hacia Takuma, pero él se rio sin hacerle caso. El chico estaba asustado por primera vez en muchos años de una mujer que no conocía.

— No, parece divertido —añadió su primo, que ya se había librado de la chica que le había terminado pidiendo un autógrafo.

— Por favor, que alguien me la quite de encima…

— Oye, ser hijo de tus padres es lo que conlleva —se rio Tetsuya encogiéndose de hombros—. Nosotros llevamos viviendo de eso toda nuestra vida. Así que estamos acostumbrados a eso. Pero tú solo llevas tres años, ya empieza a ser hora que te acostumbres.

.

A la tarde siguiente...

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi cepillo? —Kazuki miró alrededor del vestidor, mientras todos aún se estaban desvistiendo para ir al entreno de fútbol.

— Qué presumido eres —se rio Takuma.

— Es en serio —se quejó Kazuki—. Y mi código de taquilla no era el mismo de siempre.

— ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? —preguntó Takuma—. La última vez salimos con prisas, así que quizás te olvidaste de ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio.

— Jamás me olvido de ello —respondió Kazuki fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Yo tan solo le muevo un poco —susurró uno de sus compañeros al otro lado del vestuario—. Depende del día lo muevo más o menos, pero no es importante el número al que lo dejo.

— Es una de las clases magistrales de como comprobar un robo —respondió Takuma sonriendo hacia él—. Hicimos esa clase con mi padre y él nos dijo que si siempre dejábamos el mismo código de cierre es lo más probable descubrirlo, puesto que normalmente la gente no se fija en el número en el que estaba, sino en el que tiene que abrir.

— Eso sería para un ladrón pésimo —susurró Kazuki.

— ¿Pero? —Takuma lo miró con cansancio.

— Ha dejado un número, que significa claramente que me conoce —añadió mirando el candado.

— ¿Cuál era? —preguntó su primo acercándose a él solo con los pantalones puestos.

— Dos-siete-uno-cero —respondió Kazuki con una mirada amarga.

— El veintisiete de octubre —dijo Takuma en un hilo de voz, para luego mirar sorprendido a Kazuki—. El día de la muerte de Kizuna y Kira. Recoge tus cosas —añadió Takuma, apresurándose a su taquilla y volviendo a vestirse.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Hazlo! —gritó Takuma—. Puede ser una broma de una fan, pero no les hemos contado a nadie acerca de esa fecha, así que prefiero no pensar que puede ser un ataque contra ti —añadió terminando de vestirse y cogiendo sus cosas—. ¡Muévete Kazuki!

— Ah, sí —él reaccionó entonces, para recoger las cosas que aún no había ni desdoblado y lo dejó dentro de la taquilla para luego coger su maletín y salir detrás de Takuma—. ¿Quién querría hacerme daño si se puede saber?

— Un montón de gente —respondió Takuma—. Tu padre es policía, de nuevo desde que volvió a Tokio. Vamos, venga.

— Sí, y desde esa fecha hasta hace tres años dejó de serlo —informó Kazuki—. Así que también podrían haberme atacado en ese momento en el que mi padre no estaba preparado para un ataque.

— Bueno, hablemos con mi padre y luego compartimos las demás opiniones al respecto —Takuma entró al edificio, mientras mucha gente los observaba con curiosidad. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos y entraron en la sala de profesores con un golpe de puerta.

— ¿Chicos qué hacéis? —preguntó el profesor que estaba sentado más cerca de la puerta.

— Es una emergencia —respondió Takuma acercándose a su padre—. ¿La fecha veintisiete de octubre te recuerda a algo? —preguntó mirándolo.

— Sí, la muerte —Shouta sonrió y miró a Kazuki—. Aunque lo mejor sería no ir recordándolo a todo el mundo, ¿no crees?

— La taquilla de Kazuki ha sido manipulada y ha sido dejada con esa fecha —informó Takuma con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se han llevado algo? —Shouta miró con seriedad a ambos.

— Mi cepillo —respondió Kazuki en un hilo de voz—. Es lo único que he echado de menos.

— Takuma, llévate a Kazuki al bar, iré a hablar con el capitán de fútbol —Shouta se levantó—. Esperemos que solo sea una broma de mal gusto o una fan alocada. Nadie debería de saber de esa fecha aquí, ni menos relacionarla contigo, Kazuki.

— Lo protegeré con mi vida —susurró Takuma.

— No seas idiota —Shouta le dio una pequeña colleja—. Quizás tan solo sea una casualidad que hayan dejado aquello, y tan solo haya sido algún fanático loco.

— Recibido —Takuma sonrió hacia él poniendo su mano de visera en la frente, saludando de manera militar—. Pues no será con mi vida, sino con pancartas de 'este no es Hattori Kazuki'.

— ¿Puedo reírme por eso? —Kazuki frunció el ceño.

— Podrías hacerlo, sí —añadió él mientras salían de la sala acompañados por Shouta.

— En realidad no me gusta que alguien me recuerde la muerte de mis hermanas, ¿vale? —Kazuki lo encaró con enfado.

— Perdona —susurró Takuma.

— ¿Os vais? —preguntó una chica acercándose a ellos.

— Sí —respondió Takuma.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

— Por una broma de muy mal gusto —respondió Shouta—. Por favor, no preguntes más —añadió.

* * *

*AKAI SHINOBU (赤井忍), tiene 12 años. Nació el 31 de Diciembre. Su nombre significa 'resistencia'. Es el hijo de Chizuko y Himitsu. Todos lo llaman 'Shinokun', que significa con voluntad.

*KUROBA TOOICHI (黒羽盗一), tiene 13 años. Nació el 14 de Octubre. Su nombre significa 'primer robo' (sí, ese es el significado real del padre de Kaito Kuroba xD). Es el hijo de Takeshi y Sara. Normalmente le llaman 'Ichiban'.

*KYOGOKU NANAMI (京極七海), nació el 03 de Agosto. Su nombre significa 'Siete mares'. Es la hija de Akira y Natsuki. Normalmente la llaman 'Nami'.

*KYOGOKU TSUKI (京極月), nació el 25 de Junio. Su nombre significa 'luna'. Es la hija de Hiro y Chieko. Normalmente la llaman Moon.

*KYOGOKU UMI (京極海), nació el 05 de Marzo. Su nombre significa 'mar'. Es la hija de Hiro y Chieko. Normalmente la llaman 'Ooumi'.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Descubierta: Takuma'.


	8. Descubierta: Takuma

Buenas!

16 de Abril.

* * *

Desconocidos. Cuando decimos desconocidos, siempre nos viene a la mente una persona completamente ajena a nosotros que no conocemos y que tal vez hemos cruzado con él o ella la mirada una vez. También existe un mundo desconocido o un sueño, tal vez un animal o un trabajo… de cosas desconocidas existen muchas. Pero cada vez que pienso en algo desconocido, pienso en una pequeña frase que dijo Thomas Carlyle una vez: a menudo los grandes son desconocidos o peor, mal conocidos. De repente, nuestro viaje de vuelta se había vuelto algo tan incierto que era imposible prever que alguien así pudiera aparecer en nuestras vidas. El hecho de que Miyano Kyooi se cruzara en nuestras vidas, solo estaba complicando más las cosas. Una de ellas, por ejemplo, era volver a conocer todos aquellos niños que una vez conocí y que creía que jamás volvería a ver. Entonces, nuestras preguntas más obvias salen a la luz, como 'quién eres', 'cómo has estado', 'cuándo era tu cumpleaños'. La socialización jamás había estado uno de mis puntos fuertes, pero siempre tendía a tener preguntas en mi cabeza que pudieran ayudarme en eso 'cómo está tu familia', 'cuáles son tus hobbies'. Una cosa que siempre aprendí de los tres años sin familia, era que una conversación iniciada por el tiempo, jamás llegaba a intimar fuera en dónde fuera. Así que cuando no quería intimar con nadie, siempre hacía la misma pregunta acerca del tiempo: 'crees que va a llover'; cinco palabras que hacían huir al más sociable del mundo entero.

Kizuna.

 **Descubierta: Alumi y Takuma.**

A menudo los grandes son desconocidos o peor, mal conocidos.

 **Thomas Carlyle** ( _Historiador, pensador y ensayista inglés_ ).

Se quedó apoyado en la barandilla observando las luces de la oscura ciudad. Para él, el silencio era siempre su mejor aliado. Pero había pasado tanto, que ahora tenía miedo de que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Esa chica era realmente Kizuna, ¿o era otra mala jugada que le daba su cabeza? Resopló por cuarta vez esa noche.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la voz de Kyooi encima de su cabeza. Kazuki miró encima. De seguro él también había necesitado aire. Porque su amigo de seguro sentía lo mismo que él en esos instantes—. ¿Qué sucede, Kazuki?

— Quién sabe… —respondió él medio adormido—. ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí a fuera? —añadió.

— A tomar el aire un poco. Por nada en especial —añadió Kyooi.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Nada, solo que mi hermana ha vuelto y por lo tanto se terminaron mis días solos en la habitación —dijo él.

— Entiendo el sentimiento, Alumi puede ser un poco pesada cuando quiere —añadió Kazuki. Kyooi había sacado la cabeza por encima de él y lo estaba mirando—. Oye, estamos a diecinueve pisos, tu a veinte, no te aconsejo que seas tan… demasiado tarde —Kyooi había saltado al balcón, después de que él se apartara.

— ¿Y? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto, mi vecino —informó Kazuki—. Normalmente esto se hace en un lugar, en dónde no haya tanto peligro de que se rompa algo si cae.

— Bueno, es lo mismo que allí, pero con más altura, no es tan complicado —Kyooi sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Si tu padre o tu madre se enteran te matan —Kazuki negó con la cabeza.

— No, que va. Mi madre me diría que ella escalaba paredes en vertical y sin cuerdas, y mi padre, me diría que me grabará para promocionarme y sacar beneficio los dos —Kyooi se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez pueda conseguir hacer el circo que mi madre no quería y que mi hermana no ha conseguido.

— ¿Y? ¿Vas a quedarte a comer? —preguntó Kazuki.

— No, me vuelvo a arriba —Kyooi señaló a la barandilla de donde bajó una cuerda.

— ¿Vas a…? —Kazuki lo miró incrédulo—. Usa las escaleras, maldita sea. ¿Es que quieres caerte?

— Si sigues insistiendo en eso, seguro que sucede, así que deja de decirlo, Zuki —dijo la voz de Alumi encima de sus cabezas. Kyooi cogió la cuerda y escaló hacia arriba, mientras Kazuki sacaba la cabeza para asegurarse de que iba todo bien—. ¿Qué pasa Zuki? —ella lo vio—. Pareces preocupado.

— Cierra el pico, Anna, jamás lo estuve por ninguno de vosotros —respondió Kazuki volviendo hacia dentro.

— Gracias Zuki —escuchó decir a la voz de Kyooi antes de que él cerrara el ventanal.

Notó sus mejillas arder. Se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos encima de su cara, avergonzándose de sus acciones recientes. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? Hacía tres años no le hubiera importado nada de eso, es más, le hubiera movido la cuerda para ver si se caía o no. Se apoyó en la pared con cansancio. Él había cambiado tanto en estos tres años. Lo único que no cambiaba, como siempre, era que una vez llegaba la noche, todos sus recuerdos de Kizuna volvían a él, como si estuviera siempre viendo la misma película. Recordaba aquellas noches en las que su padre trabajaba, y cuando Asami aún no había vuelto, en que Kazuha, o Ran, o Shinichi, o Heiji, se quedaban vigilándolos. Si Kizuna de nuevo despertaba con esas pesadillas, Kazuki se metía en su cama y, a través de las sábanas, cogía su mano con fuerza, para que ella se tranquilizara y para no molestar a sus abuelos. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared, le dolía el corazón cada noche, debido a estos recuerdos amargos. Recordaba ese día en que el monstruo se había colado en su casa y habían estado un rato abrazados a Asami, temblando de miedo. Recordaba lo aterrados que habían estado, pero el apoyo que se habían dado Kizuna y él, había hecho que se entendieran más el uno al otro. También recordaba perfectamente el día en que él la había conocido. Cuando Mamoru se había desmayado, él había visto llorar por primera vez a alguien que no fuera él mismo, y recordaba que en ese momento pensó que esa chica era sincera con sus sentimientos y tenía tanto miedo como él sin su madre o Dana. Él solo recordaba esos momentos que tanto le habían marcado, pero había olvidado los días enteros que habían reído, y las travesuras que habían hecho juntos. Tenía miedo de dormirse, un día más. Se tumbó encima de las sábanas observando el techo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ese barco explotaba delante de él, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para sacar a ambas de allí. Tenía miedo de seguir recordando aquello. Ya no recordaba la cara de Kizuna; ya no recordaba su olor; ni tan siquiera su voz. Tan solo recordaba su ropa como desaparecía, y luego el barco estallando en mil pedazos. Como siempre, si se dormía, despertaría al cabo de cuatro horas con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Pero esa era su costumbre. Por eso, antes de irse a dormir, siempre salía un rato a tomar el aire, pensando en que quizás ese día no iba a soñar con aquello. Y definitivamente esa noche fue distinta. Su sueño, sería peor que los demás.

.

Unos días más tarde…

Kyooi la observó desde lejos. Kizuna estaba fumando, mientras ponía bien a Kira la mochila del colegio. Aunque fuera festivo, Kira llevaba la mochila para ir a comprar la comida. según Kizuna eso era lo más fácil para todos. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso sus manos en los bolsillos. Ambos hermanos eran rebeldes, y por ese motivo él iba a cambiar eso. Se acercó a ella por su lado y se quedó quieto, hasta que Kira se percató de su presencia.

— Oniichan —dijo la pequeña levantando su mano.

— ¿Estás aquí? —Kizuna le sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que él le devolviera la sonrisa.

— ¿A qué viene esta sonrisa? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Ayer L.K. encontró unos vídeos en internet de los conciertos que hacéis con Alumi-chan en el instituto —informó Kizuna—. Todos parecéis tan perfectos que intimidáis un poco.

— ¿Perfectos? Lo siento, pero no creo que haya nada perfecto en esta vida —respondió él desviando su mirada medio ruborizado—. La entrevista que nos hicieron después de este video, nos hizo quedar patéticamente mal.

— No será para tanto —Kizuna cogió la mano de Kira e inició el camino hacia el colegio de la pequeña—. Me hicisteis pensar en lo que realmente me he convertido yo —Kyooi la siguió, mirándola con curiosidad—. Drogas, cicatrices, sectas, robos, asesinatos: soy un desastre como hija.

— Si tan buena hija quieres ser —Kyooi cogió el cigarrillo de ella y lo apagó en su zapato—. Empieza por alejar el cianuro de la gente. Aunque me haga parecer a tu padre este gesto. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser esto?

— ¿Peligroso? —dijo Kizuna—. No puedo morir por eso. He tomado cianuro líquido como veinte veces y no me ha hecho nada. El mejor día fue cuando Dean me dio la botella entera. Se rio de mí por emborracharme con veneno. Aunque fuera más peligrosa estando borracha.

— Kizuna el veneno es malo —Kyooi la miró preocupado—. Realmente esto huele a cianuro.

— El veneno a mí puede hacerme lo que a vosotros el cloroformo, los anestésicos o el alcohol —Kizuna suspiró—. Así como Zuki cicatriza rápido, a mi no me pueden envenenar. Te lo digo, porque han estado experimentando mucho con mi cuerpo estos últimos tres años.

— Pero eso no quita que no debas de fumar esto —añadió Kyooi removiéndose el pelo desesperado—. Porque realmente no lo digo por ti. ¿Has pensado en que Kira está oliendo esto también? Esto se pega a tu ropa, ¿y si en algún momento va a parar a la boca de alguno de nosotros?

— Bueno, no creo que nadie deba de lamer mi ropa —Kizuna se encogió de hombros—. Pero es una posibilidad que tengo que pensar —ella lo miró arrepentida—. Disculpa.

— Eres la mujer más rara que he conocido por el momento —dijo Kyooi frunciendo el ceño—. Y eso que he conocido a mis tías, a mi madre, a mis abuelas y a mi hermana; pero definitivamente tú las superas a todas ellas. Kizuna eres una buena niña, nadie te ha dicho que no lo seas —Kyooi le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

— Solo fumo cuando tengo miedo —respondió Kizuna.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo ahora?

— Definitivamente cualquier lugar es mejor que esa fábrica —susurró Kizuna mirando al cielo—. Yo solo quería que alguien pudiera cuidar bien de Kira, y por eso acepté rápidamente el volver aquí. Pero sabiendo que si nos acercábamos a ellos, mamá podría sufrir las consecuencias, me lo repensé mucho.

— Kira no quiere separarse de ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Kyooi sonrió mirando hacia la pequeña, que negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que lo sé, y por eso me decidí a no mover un solo dedo para encontrar a mi familia —añadió Kizuna—. Por eso quiero que no digáis nada.

— ¡Kaki! —gritó L.K. corriendo hacia ella, en la dirección contraria a la que ellos iban.

— ¿Qué?

— Hay problemas —dijo Luca hablando rápidamente y señalando su teléfono móvil.

Kizuna miró a Kira y luego a Kyooi, para luego echar a correr dirección a su casa. Luca la siguió sin decir nada. Kira se cogió a la mano de Kyooi para que él la mirara.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él sonriendo.

— Colette está enferma y los demás no quieren ayudar a Kizuna —respondió ella—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Oniichan?

— Dime, Kira-chan —Kyooi se agachó para estar a su altura.

— ¿Podrías hacer que Kizuna se olvidara de esta casa por unos momentos? —la pequeña bajó la mirada al suelo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Kyooi.

Kira sin decir nada más tiró de él hacia la casa. Entraron y se fueron hacia el comedor. Kizuna y Luca iban de un lado al otro, mientras los niños que estaban en esa casa, no hacían más que pedir su ayuda en cada segundo. Los dos parecían estresados, mientras Dasan, sentado en el sofá, leía con tranquilidad una revista, y solo levantaba la vista para ver a Kizuna cuando pasaba por delante de él. Kyooi entendió en seguida lo que Kira quería. Kizuna cuando estaba en esa casa, no podía sonreír sinceramente, ni tampoco lo hacía cuando estaba a fuera, ya que tenía que estar pendiente de los ataques que les pudieran llegar. Kizuna nunca disfrutaba de la vida. Quizás sería para entretener a su mente de lo que fuera que le había sucedido, o quizás porque no sabía hacer nada más, pero tenían que sacarla de esa rutina. Le puso su mano libre a la cabeza de la pequeña y sonrió hacia ella. Kira lo soltó y él salió de allí rápidamente. Cuando Kizuna se dio cuenta de que Kyooi se había ido, tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo el trabajo de la casa.

.

Al cabo de un rato, el timbre sonó con fuerza. Kizuna estaba fregando los dos platos y aún tenía que secarlos. Los dejó encima del mármol de la cocina y se secó los dedos con el trapo mientras se iba hacia la puerta. Tal vez alguno de los que tenía que volver se había dejado las llaves. Tal vez otra persona a la que no quería ver. Observó por la mirilla. La cara de Miyano Kyooi apareció delante de ella con una sonrisa entre oreja y oreja. La verdad era que su presencia a ella no le molestaba, pero no sabía cómo irían a reaccionar los demás, ante su felicidad repentina. Kizuna miró por toda la habitación, para asegurarse de estar sola y entonces, abrió la puerta, quedándose ella al medio para que nadie pudiera ver con quién estaba hablando y porque ninguno de los que allí había pudieran ver hacia adentro. Había mucha más gente que la que ella había visto, aparte de Kyooi y su prima Yuna, también estaban Alumi, Kotarou, Takuma y Kazuki. Conforme fue observando a todos, fue reconociéndolos a todos lentamentr: porque también estaban las hijas de Hiro-oniichan y Chieko-oneesan que se parecían mucho a su madre y tenían el pelo cortado casi igual a su padre, Kyogoku Tsuki, que estaba por cumplir los catorce, y Kyogoku Umi, que ya había cumplido los doce años. Entre ellas dos estaba su primo, por parte de padre, el hijo de Takeshi y Sara, que aunque su aspecto fuera idéntico al de su padre, ella podía ver claramente quién era su madre, gracias a su pelo castaño claro con pequeñas tonalidades púrpuras: Kuroba Tooichi, que cumpliría los catorce en octubre. Ese chico desprendía la misma aura enigmática que su madre, por lo que Kizuna podía recordar de ellos. Por último, Akai Shinobu, que estaba cogido con timidez al jersey de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó ella sin apartarse de la puerta.

— Venimos a secuestrar a nuestra amiga —sonrió Kyooi—. Andas demasiado metida en esta casa, muy ajetreada, y al parecer demasiado preocupada. Estás preocupando incluso a tu hermana en estos instantes. Así que recoge tus cosas que no vas a volver en todo el día por casa.

— No puedo irme con vosotros chicos —susurró Kizuna cerrando la puerta, pero Takuma puso el pie al medio para no dejarle hacerlo.

— Chicos —Takuma miró hacia todos los que estaban a fuera—. Dadme una buena definición de 'Secuestrar'.

— Retener indebidamente y en contra de su voluntad, mayoritariamente, a una persona para exigir dinero por su rescate, o para otros fines —dijo Shinobu con orgullo.

— Punto para nuestro amado diccionario andante—Takuma sonrió mientras aplaudía con exceso de ánimos. Kizuna frunció el ceño hacia él. Estaban montando un espectáculo extraño en la puerta de su casa, ¡y con payasos incluidos! Los demás aplaudieron también, haciendo enrojecer al chico y ponerse detrás de su hermana de nuevo—. Ah, demasiado tímido para seguir delante de las cámaras, entonces… —Takuma puso su mano como si estuviera cogiendo un micrófono y se lo puso en su boca—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendemos? —le puso la mano debajo de Umi que sonrió satisfecha.

— Llevarnos a Kaki-oneesan durante toda la mañana en contra de su voluntad para así poder ayudarla, ¿verdad?

— ¡CORRECTO DE NUEVO! —Takuma gritó levantando sus manos al aire—. ¡Menuda racha que tenemos hoy con nuestros concursantes! ¿Y bien? —añadió bajando la voz y poniendo su mano debajo de Kizuna.

— No tengo tiempo para perder con vosotros —la chica rodó los ojos y se alejó hacia la cocina de nuevo, dejando la puerta abierta, puesto que Takuma ya había entrado y no quería ser grosera para echarlo. En realidad, quería sonreír. Ella lo quería, pero tan solo pensar en que no podía acercarse a ellos le quitó las ganas de hacerlo.

— No seas así, Oneesan —se quejó él.

— ¿Quién eres?—la voz amarga de un chico detrás de él hizo que todos lo miraran asustados.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó Takuma.

— Vivo en esta casa —dijo el chico quitándose los auriculares que llevaba puestos en los oídos, mientras Kira llegaba corriendo y saltaba abrazándose a Kyooi.

— Auriculares-san, se llama Dasan —Kyooi le informó, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

— Y tú el amor de esa idiota —dijo el chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes amenazantes.

— ¡Dasan no seas grosero! —gritó Kizuna saliendo de la cocina de nuevo para fulminar con la mirada al chico, mientras los que acababan de llegar a la casa, a excepción de Alumi, se miraban confundidos a Kyooi.

— Largo de aquí —respondió él señalando hacia la puerta mientras los miraba con odio.

— Te dije que no sería fácil—se rio Kyooi mirando a Takuma.

— Está bien —Takuma levantó sus brazos al aire como si estuvieran apuntándole con una pistola y retrocediendo un par de pasos, haciendo sonreír satisfecho a Dasan—. Siguiente pregunta… —añadió al ver que el chico parecía confiado en que se irían de allí—. ¿Qué hacemos con este plasta?.

— Yo responderé a eso, Kuma —Alumi hinchó su pecho con satisfacción acercándose a él. Ella odiaba a ese tipo de gente—. Tirarlo por el balcón del tercer piso de esta casa.

Dasan se cruzó de brazos con enfado, mientras Kazuki se acercaba a Takuma y Kyooi por si ese chico tenía alguna intención de hacerles daño.

— Veo que esto no le gusta, así que… ¡PUNTO PARA MI ANNA PREFERIDA! —se rio Takuma mientras los demás aplaudían de nuevo.

— Voy con Shinobu, así que… —paró la mano delante del pequeño que se la chocó—. Bien hecho.

— Tramposos —suspiró Umi.

— Siento ahogaros la fiesta, pero en serio, no tengo tiempo disponible para estar con vosotros —dijo Kizuna sonriendo tristemente.

— Aguafiestas —dijeron todos a la vez, excepto Kazuki y Dasan.

Los dos gemelos se miraron, confundidos. Kizuna esperaba que Kazuki hubiera dicho algo, y Kazuki estaba suficientemente confundido para intentar descubrir lo que ella estaba pensando. Kizuna se giró de golpe, mirando hacia una habitación que había a la izquierda de la sala. Asustada, ella corrió hacia la habitación.

— Coty —Kizuna se fue corriendo hacia allá y Kyooi y los hermanos Odagiri la siguieron. La habitación estaba extremadamente vacía, solo había una cama en dónde descansaba la niña de ocho años que estaba tosiendo casi en silencio—. Coty, ¿estás bien?—la pequeña no respondió. Kizuna la zarandeó—. Coty —le acarició levemente la frente—. Tienes que aguantar, ¿vale? Papá y Mamá vendrán en seguida, así que aguanta —Kizuna le tomó el pulso levemente. Sus manos temblaban.

— ¿Está bien?—preguntó Takuma preocupado.

— No, su respiración ha cambiado demasiado bruscamente—susurró Kizuna. Se levantó hacia la bolsa que había al suelo de la habitación y sacó una jeringa junto con un pote de cristal.

— Déjala morir de una vez —suspiró Dasan poniéndose en el umbral de la puerta apoyado—. Nadie la va a echar de menos en realidad. Así que déjala en paz.

— ¡No! —Kizuna se giró hacia él llorando—. No pienso dejar que ella muera porque tú lo desees.

— Eso es egoísta por tu parte—dijo Dasan. Se giró y se fue de allí con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡DASAN IDIOTA! —gritó ella que lo había escuchado perfectamente—. ¡ELLA VA A RECUPERARSE, ¿ME OYES?! —la chica se arrodilló de nuevo al lado de la pequeña y dejó el pote de cristal en el suelo. Había rellenado la jeringa con un líquido transparente que había dentro.

Kizuna puso la aguja en el cuello de la niña, en dónde había marcas de otros pinchazos.

— Aguanta, Colette —susurró Kizuna frotando sus mejillas mientras le inyectaba el contenido de la jeringa—. Aguanta un poco más, por favor —le quitó la jeringa del cuello y se sentó en la cama—. Papá y mamá vendrán con la medicina, ¿vale? Así que reacciona, por favor.

La pequeña tosió levemente y abrió los ojos.

— Es-estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? —Kizuna la miró preocupada.

— Sí. No te preocupes. ¿Dónde está L.K.? —preguntó la niña.

— Voy a buscarlo, ¿vale? —susurró Kizuna.

La joven salió de la habitación con prisas, tropezándose.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —escuchó preguntar a otra voz de hombre, viendo a los que se habían quedado en el salón.

— L.K., Coty —Kizuna estaba en pánico. Su tez pálida alertó al joven que corrió dirección a la habitación mientras los otros chicos salían de allí—. Ella…

— Tranquila, Kaki —el chico le puso una mano en la cabeza para tranquilizarla, mientras pasaba por su lado—. Todo estará bien.

— Me pregunto si será así —susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

Luego se giró hacia Dasan. Llevaba de nuevo los auriculares puestos y estaba rodeado de un niño de nueve años que no llevaba pantalones, dos niñas de diez que le pedían a gritos que jugara con ellas y un niño de once años, que estaba abrazándolo. Pero él no mostraba ningún signo de hacer caso a ninguno de ellos. Kizuna apretó sus puños con fuerza. En dos grandes zancadas se acercó a él y lo golpeó, justo cuando L.K. salía de la habitación con Coty entre sus brazos, hablando.

— Nos vamos a bañar, Ka… ¡¿pero qué haces?! —gritó acercándose a ellos corriendo. El joven dejó a la niña al suelo y cogió a Kizuna para que no volviera a golpearlo—. ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Por favor tranquila! —gritó mientras intentaba apartarla de Dasan.

— ¡Luca apártala de mí! —gritó con desespero Dasan hacia el joven de dieciocho años que tenía trabajo para apartarla.

Kyooi se acercó a ellos lentamente. En realidad deseaba que le volviera a golpear, pero sería algo doloroso por la mano de ella, así que se puso delante de ella y le puso una mano cubriendo sus ojos.

— Lo que ha dicho ha sido cruel, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, Kaki, o te harás daño en tus preciosas manos —dijo en un hilo de voz. Ella dejó de forcejear—. ¿Mejor? —le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y apartó la mano de ella para verla. Kizuna estaba confundida y se estaba ruborizando lentamente—. Realmente han sido crueles tus palabras —dijo Kyooi mirando hacia Dasan—. Y además, no creo que a ti te importe nada de esta casa, lo puedo saber con solo verte. Ella se está esforzando por todos y cada uno de vosotros.

— ¡¿Qué narices vas a saber tú, eh?! —gritó Dasan encarándolo. El golpe le había dolido y tenía ahora que desahogarse, pero él jamás tocaría a Kizuna, ¿ella se enfadaría si tocaba a sus amigos?

— Claro que lo sé —respondió Kyooi mientras Kira se ponía entre los dos, porque no quería que Dasan lo golpeara.

— ¡No sabes nada! —gritó Dasan—. ¡¿Quién narices eres para empezar?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Kaki?!

— Lo sé todo —respondió Kyooi con voz calmada viendo que eso ponía aún más nervioso al joven. Cogió a Kira en sus brazos y siguió hablando, con una mirada llena de frialdad dirigida al chico—. La pequeña que está enferma se llama Colette, el niño que nunca lleva los pantalones puestos se llama William, las dos que siempre piden por jugar se llaman Lorette y Zurie, el niño que siempre está con ellas se llama Lance —dijo mientras detrás de todos ellos aparecían otros chicos y chicas—. Luego están dos chicas y un chico de la misma edad, que se llaman Sora, Aiyana y Daniel. El siguiente es Noel, que es el más callado de todos. Y echo de menos a la mayor, Daisy —se giró mirando por la habitación—. Pero creo que a estas horas está trabajando, ¿no es así, Kira? —la niña afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Dasan lo cogió por el cuello para atraerlo hacia él, apretando los dientes con fuerza para comunicarle a Kyooi que lo estaba amenazando. Pero él no cambió su mirada en ningún momento, aunque Kira se pusiera nerviosa y le pidiera al joven que soltara a su 'Oniichan'.

— ¿De qué no sé, si se puede saber? —Kyooi sonrió—. Lo sé todo de ella. Porque si debo de proteger a vuestra familia, primero tengo que conoceros.

— ¿De qué hablas Kyooi? —preguntó Kazuki con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tú eres el que ese estúpido policía nos envía? —preguntó Dasan haciendo una sonrisa torcida, para demostrarle que lo despreciaba por completo.

— Sí, y vas a tener que aguantarme tanto si te gusta como si no, Dasan —Kyooi sonrió—. Porque he sido entrenado por la yakuza, y en estos instantes he derrotado ya un par de veces a vuestro padre. Así que yo he quedado como el más capacitado.

— ¿A quién dice que ha derrotado? —Alumi miró a Takuma intentando saber si ellos sabían algo, pero los demás negaron con la cabeza, con la misma cara de confusión que ellos dos, excepto Yuna, que seguía mirando a su primo, con los brazos cruzados, y muy concentrada.

— ¿Has derrotado a Chandler? —L.K. se rio con fuerza—. Tío, tú sí que vales la pena.

— No sé si sentirme halagado viniendo de ti, Luca —susurró Kyooi mirándolo—. Estoy hablando de Hyou-ojisan, Alumi —luego miró a su prima—. Creo que de todos ellos Yuna, Shinobu y tú sois los únicos que lo habéis conocido.

— ¿Derrotaste a uno de los asesinos contratados por el FBI? —Alumi parpadeó aún más confundida.

— ¿Asesino del FBI? —preguntaron L.K. y Dasan, a la vez que los hermanos Odagiri y Kazuki.

— ¿Eso no os lo contó? —Kyooi miró a Kizuna.

— Sí, pero nadie se lo creyó. Él no insistió, supongo que no quería que nos sintiéramos amenazados —Kizuna se encogió de hombros—. En realidad no me interesa tanto su vida pasada. Porque lo importante es que él fuera quién nos salvó a todos.

— Para el carro —L.K. la interrumpió apartándose de ella y girándola para que lo mirara—. A mí sí que me importa que mi padre sea un asesino.

— Bueno, solo lo fue en su infancia —dijo Kyooi—. De hecho, por lo que me ha contado Himitsu-ojisan, él fue uno de los que el libro rojo describe.

— ¿El libro rojo? —Kizuna lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué?

Kyooi suspiró largamente y se removió el pelo. No era su trabajo contarle eso, pero tampoco podía ocultarle nada a ella y menos aún mentirle. Porque él sabía que Kizuna no aguantaba ni las mentiras ni los secretos.

— ¿Te suena de algo el nombre en clave Fly? —Kyooi la miró. Ella palideció al instante—. Veo que sí, así que ya sabes qué fue lo que le hizo a tu madre. Pero por lo que me han dicho, ellos no sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Po-po-po-por qué? ¿Po-po-por qué te lo han contado a ti? —tartamudeó Kizuna.

— Porque supiera yo como ayudarte —respondió Kyooi—. Si lo descubrías por ti misma, lo más probable es que empezaras a perder la confianza en todos ellos.

— Pues claro que… ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Enterró viva a mi madre! —dijo Kizuna.

— Para aquél entonces no tenían otra opción —Kyooi miró el brazo de Kizuna—. Esto que tienes en el brazo derecho, es lo mismo que ellos han tenido la mayor parte de su vida. Las mazmorras, al parecer es un lugar de tortura, o algo así. Si no cumples el daño que te hacen es peor. Además, ellos creían que estaba muerta. Te aseguro que Himitsu-ojisan no hubiera permitido que ninguno de ellos lo hiciera. Ah, y por cierto, tengo que presentarte a los otros dos: Life y Grow. Porque ellos son los que están ahora mismo en aduanas, impidiendo a esos tipos llegar a Japón.

— No creo que les importe, si hicieron lo que hicieron —Kizuna frunció el ceño.

— Mi madre también fue enterrada viva, ¿lo sabías? —Kazuki habló mirando al suelo, con tristeza.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Por…?! —Kyooi cubrió la boca a Kizuna con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta que topó contra su pecho.

— No digas cosas de las que luego vayas a arrepentirte, Kaki —susurró a su oído—. Debes de tranquilizarte antes de hablar. ¿Sabes quiénes lo hicieron, Kazuki? —Kyooi preguntó interesado.

— No, ella jamás me lo dijo. Pero al parecer, lo que le preocupaba más a mi madre no era los que lo hicieron, sino por orden de quién lo hicieron. Ese tipo quería matar a mi abuelo, cuando fuera a rescatarla, pero se encontró con Te-chan-ojichan, quién lo mató, antes de que hubiera ningún herido en la policía —Kazuki sonrió forzadamente hacia ella—. Creo que deberías de pensar lo mismo. No importa quién lo hiciera, sino por orden y el motivo de quién lo hiciera. Porque este último es el más peligroso de todos.

— ¿Estás hablando de Gin? —preguntó Kizuna.

— ¿Gin? —Kyooi frunció el ceño y la miró—. ¿No es ese el tipo que…?

— Sí, de ese estoy hablando —Kazuki se encogió de hombros—. Shinichi-ojiichan me contó de él. A ese hombre no le importaba ensuciarse las manos. Si podía hacerlo, lo hacía, sino, movía dinero para que lo hiciera otro por él. Había secuestrado a varios niños, tan solo para hacer que fueran armas humanas. ¿Le conoces?

— ¿Quién es Te-chan? —Kizuna miró a Kyooi con miedo.

— Mi padre —respondió él.

— ¿Así que tu familia es la otra que Dean está buscando, eh? —Kizuna rodó los ojos—. ¿Tu padre era Bloody Mary? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que todos tenían que estar relacionados?

— ¿El tipo que cree que el autor de un libro es Dios, está buscando a mi familia?

— En concreto al asesino de Gin —Kizuna miró a Kazuki y luego volvió a mirar a Kyooi—. Quiere matar a Bloody Mary, o como muchos otros le llaman Silver Bullet Junior.

— ¿Quieren matar a un cantante? —Takuma se rio—. Eso sí que es interesante. ¿De quién estamos hablando? ¿Quién es ese Dean?

— Así que si te acercas más a Kaki, harás que la maten —susurró Dasan detrás de Kyooi. Él se giró para mirarlo—. Aléjate de ella.

— Porque tu lo mandes —Kyooi se rio—. No pienso ponerla más en peligro, porque pienso protegerla con mi vida. Me da igual lo peligrosos que digáis que son esos tipos. Siguen siendo humanos, y como tal sufren en sus sentimientos y sienten dolor físico. Yo puedo darles mucho de eso. Al fin y al cabo mi nombre es Kyooi.

— No sé lo que significa, y no pienso caer en tus palabras bonitas —Dasan frunció su nariz con enojo. Iba a volver a cogerlo por el cuello de su jersey, pero Kira golpeó su mano con fuerza.

— No lo toques —se quejó la pequeña—. Kyooi significa 'amenaza'.

— Así que a mi nadie puede vencerme con lo que respecta a amenazas —Kyooi se giró y cogió la mano de Kizuna—. Coge tus cosas, que nos vamos.

— Pero…

— Está bien —L.K. sonrió—. Pero la quiero de vuelta a la hora de la cena, ¿me has oído?

— Ni un minuto más —él sonrió—. Gracias —Dasan abrió la boca, pero Kyooi lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más—. No seas tan egoísta, tío. Odio a la gente como tú, que creen que pueden poseerlo todo. Ella no es de tu propiedad.

— Espero que cumplas tu palabra, y las protejas a las dos como has dicho —dijo el mayor de los hermanos, mientras empujaba a Kizuna para que fuera a buscar sus cosas. Ella lo hizo mientras L.K. seguía hablando—. Porque sino vendré a buscarte al infierno, si hace falta.

— Lo tendré en cuenta —Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza—. Por cierto, habláis todos muy bien el japonés, por ser canadienses.

— Bueno, hemos tenido a tres profesoras excepcionales —dijo L.K. mientras Kizuna volvía con una bolsa colgando de su hombro.

— Oye, Kyooi —dijo ella en cuanto el chico la cogió para sacarla de allí—. ¿Po-por qué lo haces?

— ¿Qué por qué lo hago? —Kyooi se giró a mirarla y se encogió de hombros, mientras bajaba a Kira al suelo—. Shinobu, ¿puedes traducirme algo al francés? —el chico se acercó a él y él susurró algo a su oído, que luego el pequeño tradujo.

— _Porque quiero recuperar esa sonrisa que me enamoró una vez y que ha desaparecido de tu preciosa tez_ —dijo el pequeño traduciéndolo y haciendo que Kizuna enrojeciera.

— Me caes bien, tío —dijo L.K. riendo de nuevo—. ¿Miyano Kyooi, verdad?

— Sí, ese soy yo —respondió él.

— Procuraré recordar tu nombre. Cuida de ella, ¿vale? —dijo Luca.

— No hace falta que me lo pidas —respondió Kyooi.

Luego cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia fuera, mientras Dasan se quejaba. Pero Luca, lo detuvo, antes de que pudiera decir más. Kira los siguió sin decir nada. Todos salieron de la casa.

— ¿Exactamente qué queréis de mí? —preguntó Kizuna al ver que todos empezaban a andar en una dirección en concreto.

— Te vamos a conceder por un día, todos tus deseos —sonrió Kyooi acercándose a ella—. Solo durante el resto del día de hoy.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Kizuna frunciendo el ceño.

— Bueno, y aun tienes que concedernos el nuestro por levantarnos de la cama —sonrió Takuma hacia él—. Así que el mío será que no puedas mentirme durante el día de hoy —Kyooi lo miró preocupado—. No me mires así, has pedido un favor, a cambio de favores, así que este es el mío.

— ¿Puedo pedir otro? —preguntó Kyooi levantando la mano.

— No, no puedes —Takuma sonrió.

— Por el mío quiero que me invites a comer algo por la cena —dijo Kazuki levantando la mano.

— ¿Solo eso? —Kyooi frunció el ceño hacia él.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué por mí es demasiado y por él tan poco? —preguntó Takuma señalando hacia Kazuki mientras encaraba a Kyooi.

— Porque es la verdad —Kyooi arqueó una ceja. ¿Quería saber la verdad? Pues le iba a doler el conocerla.

Haciendo comentarios tontos al respecto, todos llegaron a un parque, que excepto Kizuna y Kira, los demás conocían perfectamente. Kazuki fue el primero en dejar el tema atrás.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A qué queréis jugar? —preguntó mirando a los niños.

— ¡Al escondite! —gritó Umi levantando su mano.

Kazuki miró a su alrededor: había muchos lugares por esconderse ahí.

— De acuerdo —Kazuki sonrió y miró a Kira que se cogió a la mano de su hermana, medio asustada—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿No quieres jugar?

— Bueno, creo que no sabe lo que es eso —respondió Kizuna mirándola.

— Acabo de tener un 'déjà-vu' —murmuró Takuma moviendo su cabeza. Desde bien pequeños que siempre había vivido ese mismo momento, recordando como Kizuna siempre informaba de la timidez de Kazuki, así que sentía que aquello ya lo había vivido mucho antes: y él sabía el motivo. Sonrió de lado, satisfecho por lo que acababa de descubrir y se alejó hacia la hierba para sentarse a observar—. Yo paso —levantó su mano para indicarle a Kazuki, mientras se iba.

— Aburrido —sonrió Kazuki.

— Bueno, puedo enseñarle yo —dijo Umi levantando su mano—. Ven conmigo y te cuento todo.

Kira miró a Kizuna pidiéndole permiso y ella afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— Está bien de vez en cuando —susurró su hermana—. Yo si no te importa también paso. Los juegos jamás se me han dado bien.

Kizuna se soltó de Kyooi, que aún la mantenía cogida y se alejó a sentarse en la hierba, al lado de Takuma, ante la mirada preocupada de Kira.

— Yo también paso —Alumi siguió a Kizuna.

— ¡Anna ha vuelto, apartad a los niños! —anunció Kotarou riéndose y llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué te llaman Anna? ¿No te llamas Alumi? —Kizuna frunció el ceño mientras ambas andaban hacia dónde estaba Takuma.

— Dicen que soy una "Tsundere" —Alumi se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Es un término que define a una persona que se comporta fría y algunas veces cariñosa. Proviene de los términos "Tsun tsun" que significa apartarse con disgusto y "Dere dere" que significa ser cariñoso.

— Cuando sale su lado frío se llama Anna —informó Takuma que las había escuchado.

Ambas se sentaron al suelo y los demás empezaron el juego. Takuma se tumbó, con una mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras Kizuna empezaba a dibujar de nuevo en su bloc.

— ¿Te gusta dibujar, Kaki? —preguntó Takuma.

— Sí, aunque solo puedo dibujar recuerdos —susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

Él se levantó un poco para mirar el dibujo. Ella, haciéndolo con un bolígrafo, parecía no poder equivocarse nunca, de la manera como movía sus manos.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decir la verdad? —preguntó Takuma en un suspiro largo.

— ¿Verdad? —ella lo miró. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Que eres Kizuna —respondió él.

Ella se levantó soltando el bloc al suelo, mientras Takuma abría un ojo para observar su reacción. Entonces, el chico se echó a reír.

— No-no sé de-de qué me-me hablas —tartamudeó ella.

— No hace falta que te pongas nerviosa por ello, ya que no pienso decírselo a Kazuki hasta que tú lo hagas —respondió él incorporándose y mirando como todos sus amigos empezaban a correr para esconderse.

— Te digo que…

— Kazuki era siempre quién se escondía detrás de las palabras de Kizuna —Takuma la interrumpió—. Y ahora lo hace Kira. Porque Kizuna siempre fue la más fuerte con las palabras.

— Yo no…

— Ya basta —Takuma la miró a los ojos, haciendo que ella se arrodillara lentamente, sabiendo que era imposible negarle la verdad al chico—. Esto también explicaría el motivo por el que Kyooi tiene tanto interés en ti, y no nos haya dicho el motivo aún. También el porqué Alumi no se ha metido al medio. Y también el motivo por el que Kazuki se ha enojado con él de esa manera.

— ¿Kazuki está enojado con Kyooi? —Kizuna miró hacia ellos. Kazuki acababa de ser descubierto por Shinobu quién se reía sin parar de las quejas del mayor—. ¿Po-por qué?

— Porque por el momento, Kazuki aún no tiene ni idea de quién eres —Takuma se encogió de hombros y volvió a tumbarse—. Él cree que Kyooi se ha olvidado de ti. Y como Kazuki no se perdona el que no pudiera hacer nada por evitar la muerte de Kizuna, no deja que él sea feliz con otra mujer que no sea tú.

— Esto es absurdo —dijo Kizuna.

— No lo es —Takuma sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo—. Por eso te pregunto cuándo tienes pensado decírselo a Kazuki, para que todos puedan volver a ser felices de nuevo.

— Yo no tengo la intención de hacerlo —respondió Kizuna—. En cuanto haya terminado con mi misión, me iré lejos para no volver.

— ¿Y te llevarás a Kira contigo? —Takuma la miró de reojo.

— Claro que sí —Kizuna lo miró con la nariz fruncida, el tono con el que él lo había dicho, era porque había algo que ella de seguro no había entendido. ¿Estaba insinuando algo? ¿Por qué no debía de ser así? Buscó los ojos del chico, que los había vuelto a cerrar—. Kira siempre ha estado conmigo y yo siempre la he protegido, así que no entiendo el motivo por el que deberíamos de separarnos. Además, mi familia seguirá creyendo que estoy muerta.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Kyooi? —dijo Alumi preguntando lo que Kizuna no había entendido y con una mirada llena de seriedad.

Kizuna la miró y luego miró a Takuma, quién también estaba serio. Ella sabía que eso no era algo que ese chico hiciera, puesto que él tendía a sonreír siempre, aunque estuviera muy enojado.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Kizuna frunciendo sus cejas con confusión. Miró hacia el terreno, viendo que tanto Kyooi como Kazuki estaban viniendo hacia ellos, molestándose el uno al otro, mientras Yuna los seguía e intentaba calmarlos.

— No sé —dijo Takuma. Kizuna lo miró para ver que la había estado observando y que de nuevo cerraba los ojos.

Kizuna recogió su bloc aguantándolo contra su pecho. ¿Por qué había preguntado eso, para luego darle esa respuesta?

— Oye, responde a mi pregunta —se quejó Kizuna alzando la voz—. Si me haces una pregunta, deseo saber el motivo de ello.

— Oh, ¿es que aún necesitas un motivo para entenderlo, Kaki? —Takuma sonrió con malicia hacia ella. Así era. Esas eran siempre las sonrisas de Takuma cuando estaba enojado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kuma? —preguntó Yuna llegando con los otros dos.

— ¿Sabéis que ella se irá? —Takuma la señaló abriendo un solo ojo para ver la reacción de Kyooi.

— Ah, sí —Kyooi sonrió forzadamente medio avergonzado, poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza—. Sigo intentando convencerla de lo contrario —Kizuna se quedó estática. Durante los segundos que él había dado la respuesta, ella estaba intentando recoger los pequeños trozos que habían quedado de su corazón al ver esa sonrisa—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó volviendo a su cara seria el chico, y haciendo reaccionar a Kizuna.

— ¿Por qué todos me preguntáis el motivo de mis preguntas? —Takuma fulminó con la mirada a Kyooi y luego sonrió—. ¿Acaso no sabes la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas, Kyou?

— Qué va, qué va —Kyooi movió la mano exageradamente intentando disimular su sorpresa ante la pregunta de Takuma.

— Lo sé, Kyou —dijo finalmente Takuma.

— Oh, ¿es así? —Kyooi se arrodilló al suelo y entonces se reverenció hasta que su frente tocó el suelo—. Te lo ruego, mantén el secreto por toda tu vida.

— Sí, claro, como si fuera conmigo lo de ir diciendo las cosas de los demás —Takuma chasqueó la lengua y luego bostezó—. Tengo sueño. Y ahora entiendo el motivo por el que nos has sacado a todos de la cama, también.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —Kizuna se arrodilló en la hierba de nuevo mientras Kyooi se reía y le pedía perdón.

— Claro que sí, este tipo nos ha despertado a todos muy temprano, después de que ayer nos pasáramos la noche jugando a la consola —Takuma señaló a Kyooi—. Y aún sabiendo eso, ¿te atreverías a volver a preguntarme el motivo de mi pregunta?

— ¿Videojuegos? —Kizuna frunció el ceño, omitiendo su última frase—. ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Cómo que qué es eso? —Kazuki se cruzó de brazos enojado—. ¿Hablas japonés, sabes de la cultura japonesa y no sabes lo que son los productos que más se venden alrededor del mundo exportados de este país?

— Son los juegos que se juegan en el ordenador o el televisor —respondió Yuna poniéndose delante de un enojado Kazuki.

— ¿Y por qué te has enojado conmigo? —Kizuna miró con tristeza a Kazuki.

— ¡Deja de imitarla de una vez! —Kazuki levantó sus manos al aire aún más enojado y luego se cubrió la cara—. Me dan ganas de llorar —Takuma y Kyooi se rieron nerviosamente—. ¿Qué? —los miró a los dos que desviaron su mirada del chico rápidamente diciendo un suave 'nada'—. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos si se puede saber?

— Me gustaría saber por qué Kazuki se ha enojado conmigo —dijo Kizuna mirándolo preocupada.

— Ya te lo dije —Kyooi le guiñó un ojo, asegurándose de que él no lo viera—. Te pareces mucho a la hermana de Kazuki.

— No entiendo —Kizuna frunció el ceño mirando a Kyooi y luego a Kazuki.

— ¡QUÉ TE PARECES A ELLA INCLUSO EN LA MANERA DE HABLAR Y EN TUS GESTOS! —gritó Kazuki desesperado, haciendo que todo el parque mirara hacia ellos—. ¡DEJA YA DE IMITARLA!

— Lo-lo siento —ella se levantó asustada sin mirar a nadie a los ojos—. Siento ha-haberte re-recordado a e-e-ella —empezaba a temblar—. Te-tengo q-que irme —Kyooi la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para que no se alejara.

— Pídele perdón, Kazuki, o te arrepentirás de haberla asustado —dijo Takuma sin mover un solo dedo del suelo.

— O-oneechan —Kira había corrido hacia ellos y se escondió detrás de su hermana intentando asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

— Todo está bien, Kira —dijo Kyooi sonriendo hacia ella—. No te preocupes, que Kazuki-oniichan no le haría daño a Oneechan.

— Pero… —la sonrisa de Kyooi finalmente detuvo las palabras de la pequeña. Kizuna miró sorprendida al chico. Él tenía razón, se trataba de Kazuki.

— ¿Todo bien, chicos? —preguntó Kotarou llegando con ellos junto a los demás niños—. ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

Kizuna se giró asustada al escuchar unas palabras en francés. El chico que las había dicho, se alejó con la capucha puesta y las manos en los bolsillos, pero de su brazo derecho, entre su bolsillo y la manga larga del jersey, ella pudo ver una marca de quemadura. Eso hizo que ella se agarrara con fuerza a la mano de Kyooi que aún la tenía cogida y temblando con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué ha dicho ese tipo? —preguntó Kyooi mirando a Shinobu.

— Acabo de ver un lazo interesante —respondió él, haciendo que Takuma se levantara de un salto.

Kyooi abrazó a Kizuna por la espalda con su mano libre intentando tranquilizarla. Él si sabía lo que significaba esa penúltima palabra. Lazo era el nombre verdadero de Kizuna, así era como se traducía.

— Vámonos de aquí —susurró a su oído con delicadeza—. Salgamos de aquí, venga —dijo de nuevo al ver que ella no se movía—. Kizuna, Kira está en peligro si nos quedamos aquí —eso hizo que ella lo mirara—. Vámonos.

— Tenemos que irnos, Kyooi —dijo Alumi—. Eso no parecía precisamente una buena frase.

— Sí. Yuna llama a tu padre, tiene que encontrarnos ahora mismo —dijo Kyooi mirando hacia ella mientras seguía abrazando a Kizuna. El agarre de ella realmente le estaba haciendo daño, pero aguantaría por ella.

— Pero…

— Hazlo Yuna —dijo Takuma afirmando con la cabeza—. No entiendo el motivo, pero esa persona parece que sabía algo, ¿no es así?

— ¿La misión de Oneechan está fallando? —Kira miró a Kyooi con miedo—. ¿Mamá está a salvo?

— Tranquila, Kira-chan —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella intentando parecer despreocupado—. Protegeremos a vuestra madre.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí —Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al chico que se perdía entre la multitud y salía del parque—. Vamos, Kizuna —volvió a hablar en un hilo de voz en el oído de ella.

— Protegeré a Oneechan —susurró Kira en un hilo de voz abrazándose a Kizuna.

Kyooi apoyó su frente encima de la chica que seguía agarrando, en un intento desesperado de tranquilizarla, pero eso hizo que ella soltara su bloc de dibujo al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándola mientras se apartaba.

— ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? —pidió ella mirándolo mientras sus ojos empezaban a negarse—. Por favor…

— Sí —Kyooi sonrió apartándose de ella—. Vamos Kira-chan.

La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza y cogió la mano libre de Kizuna, para ayudarla como fuera. Todos dejaron que Kyooi y las dos hermanas fueran delante, para asegurarse de ir a su ritmo. Kazuki recogió el bloc del suelo y miró el dibujo en el que se había abierto. Había una sombra confusa, gritando y golpeando todo lo que encontraba, junto a una niña de cuatro años y otra de diez con miedo en sus rostros. La mayor se parecía demasiado a Kizuna. Takuma le cogió el bloc de las manos y le indicó con la cabeza que siguiera a los demás. El hijo de Asami y Mamoru, observó como su primo cerraba el bloc sin mirarlo y se ponía al lado de Yuna, quién estaba llamando a su padre. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué Takuma le privaba de ver algo así? Él jamás se había molestado en quitarle las cosas de las manos.

.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad del camino, Himitsu se encontró con ellos y todos entraron al programa guiados por él. Ese era un lugar que todos ellos desconocían y les sorprendió, pero no quisieron preguntar nada acerca de ello. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, mientras los más pequeños eran entretenidos por una variedad de dulces que la madre de Irie Renzo repartió.

— Bueno, eso es algo inesperado —susurró Himitsu después de que Kyooi le contara lo que había sucedido—. No hemos tenido ningún aviso al respecto de esa gente, así que podemos suponer que esos chicos tienen algún conocido aquí en Japón. Y si suponemos esto…

— Será más complicado mantenernos alerta —Kyooi lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Bueno, podríamos empezar por preguntar a su madre acerca de sus enemi…

— ¡Todo menos eso! —gritó Kizuna con enfado—. Cuanto menos sepa mejor y cuanto menos cerca estemos de ella mucho mejor aún.

— Qué bueno que digas eso —Himitsu sonrió con malicia—. ¿Has pensado bien tus palabras, eh?

— Sí, sé que él también está en peligro, pero si es uno puedo hacerlo. Además, Dean desconoce muchas de las caras —Kizuna sonrió.

— Bueno, entonces, dime cómo puede ser que Dean tenga a alguien aquí y tú no lo sepas —Himitsu la miró.

— Oh, sí, claro, disculpa. Era mi deber conocer todo de él —Kizuna arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es esa? —Takuma miró a Kyooi con sorpresa.

— Ah, es que no es mucho de colaborar —Kyooi sonrió hacia él—. Los secretos de esa gente se quedan en el Canadá, o algo por el estilo.

— Te estoy oyendo, Kyou-tan —Kizuna lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Vaya qué miedo das —Kotarou sonrió y luego susurró mirando hacia Kazuki—. El mismo que…

— ¿Algo que debamos de saber? —Himitsu suspiró.

— ¿Qué el demonio que me secuestrara puede que esté unido a esa gente? ¿Eso te sirve? —Kizuna sonrió forzadamente.

— Eso es algo que deberíamos de saber todos, sí —Himitsu rodó los ojos—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?

— Bueno, ese demonio está encerrado en un loquero de por vida, así que no creo que pueda colaborar con ellos con tanta facilidad —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza—. Es por eso que no lo había encontrado relevante. Pero no creo que ella tuviera gente aquí, tal y como odia a Japón.

— ¿Esa mujer odia Japón? —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Desde cuándo?

— Oh, no pude conseguirlo y ahora tengo que cuidar de vosotras, sois tan molestas como la gente de ese país —dijo Kizuna imitando otra voz—. No sé a lo que se refería con conseguir, pero esas palabras las tengo clavadas en mi cabeza.

— Bueno, ella quería a tu padre, eso era lo que quería conseguir —sonrió Himitsu apoyando su cabeza en una mano con aire aburrido—. Así que si os mantuvo con vida significa que tenía un plan pensado para más adelante, contando que él sobreviviera. Pero más absurdo sería que intentara conseguir a tu padre sin antes matar a tu madre. Si realmente ese monstruo está colaborando con esa gente, estoy convencido de que tu padre no será un objetivo. Algo que debemos de considerar positivo.

— Claro que no, porque ellos no cuentan con mi verdadero apellido, sino con el de mi madre —Kizuna se encogió de hombros—. Pero para ello debes de añadir a mi abuelo por parte de madre y a los descendientes de este, también van a ser víctimas.

— ¿De qué nos sirve descartar víctimas si añades más? —preguntó Himitsu mirándola.

— Te recuerdo que yo estoy incluida en los descendientes, ¿verdad? —Kizuna levantó la mano.

— Y yo —Kira levantó la suya con orgullo.

— No es algo por lo que alegrarse, Kira-chan —susurró Takuma mirándola—. No he entendido la mitad de lo que estáis hablando. ¿Decís que alguien quiere matar a…?

— Sí —interrumpió Kyooi antes de que dijera su nombre—. Y que esa gente están marcados.

— ¿Marcados? —Takuma frunció el ceño.

— Sí, lo que nos explicó papá en… —Kotarou se calló—. Cierto, tú no estás en nuestra clase.

— ¿Os han contado acerca del símbolo de la venganza? —Himitsu miró a Yuna.

— Brevemente. Un círculo y una estrella, enganchados a una 'S' —respondió ella—. ¿Son peligrosos?

— Más peligrosos que Niishitake —respondió Himitsu suspirando.

— ¡¿EH?! —Yuna gritó—. ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN MÁS PELIGROSO QUE ESE TIPO?!

— Había —rectificó Himitsu—. Te-chan mató a uno de los jefes, y Mamoru a su hijo.

— Ese tipo también tenía la quemadura en su brazo derecho, Ojiisan —dijo Kyooi.

— ¡Imposible! —Himitsu lo miró aterrado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucede? —Renzo finalmente decidió intervenir.

— La Organización sigue en pie y están en Japón, eso es imposible, Kyou —Himitsu se miró las manos—. Y aún menos que las mazmorras hayan sido reabiertas, eso…

— Hey, Himitsu-kun, cálmate —Renzo suspiró—. Nos han advertido de que has estado preguntando por la marca de la BO, pero que asumas eso es de idiotas. Hattori terminó con el último… ¿verdad? —añadió confundido al ver la cara de Himitsu.

— Pero si ella está detrás de todo esto, entonces es probable que sea cierto —Himitsu suspiró y miró a Kyooi—. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba esa mujer?

— En el Quebec —respondió Kizuna—. No sé la dirección, yo solo iba con Kira a verla para que me dijera acerca de mi familia, pero lo hacía de memoria. Pero ya te digo que es imposible que ella salga de ese lugar y aún más que reciba visitas que no sean las de Hyou o nosotras dos. Ella no se hizo nunca con nadie, para que no pudieran descubrirnos.

— Pues qué mal lo hizo —sonrió Kyooi mirándola. La chica se había tranquilizado hacía un buen rato, pero aún así él le seguía cogiendo la mano.

— Bueno, voy a ver si Saku y los demás han recibido alguna alerta y si no solicitaré autorización para hacerle una visita a esa mujer —Himitsu suspiró—. Será mejor controlada en nuestras prisiones que no en un loquero.

— ¿De qué mujer hablas? —preguntó Irie.

— Esa que todos creíamos muerta —Himitsu se levantó del asiento y lo miró.

— Ahora mismo hay muchas mujeres a las que considero muertas y que puede que no lo estén, así que me gustaría que especificaras un poco, por favor —Irie sonrió.

— Esa que se suicidó —Himitsu lo miró. Darle pistas sin un nombre era complicado con ese tipo. Le estaba dando otra cara de "cuéntame más, por favor" que lo hizo suspirar—. Déjalo, ya me encargaré yo, igualmente.

— Vamos, no me dejes con los secretos, por favor…

— La cuestión es —Himitsu miró a los jóvenes—. Que por el momento ella se quedará con vosotros y vais a tener que estar alerta para que no os hagan daño. No podemos contaros la verdad, por el momento —Takuma levantó la mano—. ¿Qué?

— Conozco la verdad, así que sin decir nombres, ¿podrías contarnos más de esa gente? —preguntó el chico.

— Lo siento, no puedo —respondió Himitsu—. Porque eso es algo que todos queremos olvidar.

* * *

¿Os acordáis de él?

*IRIE RENZO (入江連三, 35 años).

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Jiyuu 01: amigos y el grupo de los Jiyuu'.


	9. Jiyuu 01: amigos y el grupo de los Jiyuu

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : jajajajajaja gracias... no sé porque pero mucha gente tiene la mala costumbre de simplemente releer... eso no se hace! que luego las partes se graban en la cabeza y no dejáis posibles errores a los autores! XDDDDD gracias por tu review!

16 de Abril.

* * *

Amigos: nunca supe lo que eran, hasta el día de hoy.

Kizuna.

 **Jiyuu 1: amigos y el grupo de los Jiyuu.**

Deben buscarse los amigos como los buenos libros. No está la felicidad en que sean muchos ni muy curiosos; sino pocos, buenos y bien conocidos.

 **Mateo Alemán** ( _Novelista español_ ).

— Hola a todos de nuevo, estamos con el programa especial de Jiyuu —dijo la joven—. Hoy estamos junto a Hattori Kazuki, también llamado Suki, el fundador de todo esto. Pero primero, conectamos con los demás del grupo.

— Hola a todos, soy Miyano Kyooi y estáis viendo Jiyuu —Kyooi hizo un movimiento con su mano cerrada, para saludar, mientras lo mostraban en la pantalla que tenían detrás. Kazuki sonrió hacia ellos, aunque sabía que no le estarían viendo, solo escuchando.

— Buenas tardes, Kyou —la entrevistadora sonrió—. ¿Nos traéis algo nuevo hoy?

— No, por el momento, pedimos disculpas por el retraso de seis días, puesto que ya sabéis que los exámenes no son solo del instituto, además de que sabéis que Alumi siempre tiene conciertos. El próximo mes volveremos a hacerlo el día diez, como siempre —sonrió él mirando a la cámara—. Y ya que estamos aquí, les diré que planeamos un especial, intentando no aburrir demasiado a la gente.

— ¿Qué tenéis pensado? —preguntó ella.

— Si se lo digo, perderá la gracia —se rio él—. Pero le puedo decir, que lo grabaremos en directo también y de noche. Se lo enviaremos a plató para que puedan ponerlo cuando ustedes deseen.

— Oh, eso será divertido —la entrevistadora sonrió—. Estaremos esperando. ¿Seguro que no podéis avanzarnos nada, Suki?

— Lo siento, señora, pero esta vez ni siquiera yo sé de lo que están hablando —se rio él.

— Porque te pasas el día mirando las musarañas, como siempre —dijo Yuna riéndose—. Si lo hablamos esta mañana, idiota, ¿cómo puede ser que te hayas olvidado?

— Tengo memoria de pez —Kazuki se encogió de hombros mientras el público, que hoy había en el plató improvisado del club de periodismo del instituto, se reían—. Es en serio, al cabo de tres segundos me olvido de las cosas, aún estoy intentando averiguar cómo apruebo los exámenes.

— Parece complicado —la entrevistadora se rio—. Bueno, Suki, ¿estás preparado?

— Sí, veo que siguen siendo preguntas sobre mi vida personal —Kazuki suspiró—. Es un fastidio responder a eso, ¿sabéis? Aunque, hay una par de preguntas que no sé cómo responder.

— Empecemos entonces.

— Por supuesto —Kazuki se guardó el papel en su regazo sin mirarlo y se quedó mirando a la mujer.

— Hamada-san de Ibaraki, pregunta por la gente que puede entrar a formar parte de Jiyuu —dijo la mujer.

— Veamos, Jiyuu es un grupo cerrado —Kazuki sonrió—. Solo aquellos que formamos parte del grupo más cercano a Alumi-chan y que pertenecen a los equipos de baloncesto y de fútbol de nuestro instituto pueden entrar. Ah, y también tenemos a la chica de una banda.

— ¿De una banda? —la entrevistadora la miró.

— Sí —Kazuki se rio—. Era una chica con problemas y nosotros fuimos a ayudarla. Luego no esperábamos las represalias, que por suerte, hubo uno de los adultos, que sí previó eso. Nos salvamos y la salvamos a ella, así que la incluimos al grupo.

— Eso sí es extraño —la entrevistadora se rio—. Además, jamás habéis dicho su nombre o la habéis presentado.

— Bueno, no es extraño, era alguien que se estaba desviando de un camino que era más conocido y nosotros lo vimos claramente en ella, así que la ayudamos, nada más —Kazuki sonrió—. Ella prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato, puesto que nuestro club de fans podría hacerle daño. En cuanto a su nombre, podrías llamarla Jiyuu Hyde.

La entrevistadora afirmó con la cabeza.

— Endo-san de Tottori, pregunta el motivo por el que eres tan guapo —la mujer se rio mientras se escuchaban las risas de los demás que estaban al otro lado de la cámara, en el bosque de Jiyuu.

— ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ¿Por qué no puedo ser guapo? —se quejó él.

— Venga ya —Yuna se rio—. Que lo digas de Kuma, o incluso de Kyou, pero chico, eres desproporcionado.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Por extraño que parezca, los filósofos griegos —dijo Kyooi poniéndose delante de la cámara—. ¿Alguien ha oído nunca acerca del número áureo?

— Creo que sí —la entrevistadora miró a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No era una nomenclatura matemática?

— El número áureo es una nomenclatura matemática que habla acerca de la relación de dos segmentos, en una proporción concreta —respondió Kazuki—. Se representa con la letra griega 'phi'.

— Exacto —Kyooi sonrió—. A ese número, también se le llama: divina proporción.

— ¿Ah? Jamás había oído de eso —se quejó Kazuki.

— Porque a ti solo te gustan los razonamientos, no lo que conlleve nombrar o especular sobre algo relacionado con dioses y divinidades —respondió Yuna riéndose—. Deberías de haberlo escuchado el año pasado.

— Bueno, lo que te decía: memoria de tres segundos —Kazuki sonrió hacia la entrevistadora.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué decís que no es guapo el chico? —preguntó la entrevistadora.

— A este número, se le llama así, porque muchas cosas de la naturaleza están hechas también en esa proporción. Según los griegos, una cosa era bonita, si tenía esa proporción exacta, así que alguien inventó una especie de regla con esa proporción, que medía aquellos, que según los griegos, podían ser bonitos —Kyooi sonrió—. Fíjese usted que por alguna extraña razón, una regla de estas fue a parar en las manos de Artemis y mientras Suki y Kuma dormían comprobamos que Hattori Kazuki es desproporcionado a la naturaleza, no como nosotros dos.

— ¿Ves lo que se dedican a hacer mientras estoy descansando? —Kazuki suspiró—. Estos tipos jamás trabajarán.

— Ya… —la entrevistadora se rio—. ¿Y qué hacías durmiendo?

— Acabábamos de correr la maratón con Kuma, estábamos agotados —Kazuki sonrió—. Y por la tarde teníamos partido.

— Artemis, ¿podrías mostrarnos este objeto? —preguntó la entrevistadora.

— Lo traigo a plató en mi próxima entrevista —respondió Yuna con una sonrisa.

— Gracias —la entrevistadora sonrió.

— Siguiente pregunta —Kazuki sonrió.

— Parece que tengas prisa por responderlas —la entrevistadora lo miró de reojo. Jamás había querido responder las respuestas personales tan rápido—. ¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio?

— No, pero ya sabes que odio las preguntas personales —Kazuki sonrió—. Por cierto, Dakota, ¿podrías dejar de comer mientras estamos grabando?

— Lo acabo de recoger —dijo él, apareciendo en pantalla y mostrándose con una mano ocupada con una zanahoria y la otra aguantando en su hombro una cámara de vídeo.

— ¿Además te comes las cosas que estamos cultivando? —Kotarou se escondió la zanahoria a la espalda y se rio—. ¿Es que no podéis controlarlo cuando no estoy aquí?

— Nah, tú eres el jefe, Suki —Kyooi se rio.

— Ya —Kazuki rodó los ojos.

— Fukao-san de Tokushima, pregunta por qué motivo tenéis estos apodos.

— Nuestros apodos salieron al inicio de esta aventura. Como Jiyuu Hyde, no quería que se supiera su nombre, empezamos a darnos apodos —Kazuki sonrió hacia ella intentando tranquilizar sus nervios acerca de la última pregunta—. Como mi nombre es Kazuki, empezaron a llamarme Zuki y terminó siendo Suki. Respecto a los demás: Kyooi, se quedó por Kyou; Takuma se quedó por Kuma, aunque su hermano le llama Tako; Kotarou, como su hermano le llamaba Kota, nosotros terminamos diciéndole Dakota; Yuna, es Artemis, porque lo que más le gusta es disparar el arco, como la diosa griega, y todos allí lo saben; y la tsundere de Alumi se llama Anna, puesto que el anime que ella ama sale un personaje con el mismo mal carácter que ella

—Pero Alumi es una persona estupenda —la entrevistadora confundida lo miró.

— Sí, solo cuando estamos solos es una tsundere —Kazuki se encogió de hombros—. En cuanto a los demás, que no están en el instituto, pero que la mayoría de veces nos están ayudando... Shinobu, terminamos llamándole Shinokun, que significa 'tener valor', por su carácter, y termina siendo un diminutivo de su nombre; Tooichi, que significa 'Primer Robo', terminó diciéndose 'El Primero', Ichiban; Nanami, que significa 'Siete Mares', terminó diciéndose Nami, que significa 'Ola'; Tsuki, que significa 'Luna', terminó llamándose igual, pero en inglés Moon; y por último, Umi, que significa 'Mar', terminó como 'Océano', Ooumi. Nos pasamos la vida dando nombres a los objetos, así que, ¿por qué no a nosotros mismos? Sin darnos cuenta terminamos habituándonos a los nombres y se quedaron.

— ¿Seguro que no vas a decirnos a dónde irás luego? —la mujer sonrió con travesura.

— No, en absoluto —Kazuki cruzó sus piernas en el asiento mientras se reía—. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

— Akechi-san de Mie, pregunta cuánto tiempo más seguiréis haciendo esto, porque quiere venir a visitar el lugar de Jiyuu en algún momento —la entrevistadora sonrió—. Pocas veces alguien te dice esas cosas.

— Bueno, por el momento no tenemos planeado dejarlo —Kazuki sonrió—. Os avisaremos con tiempo si algo sucede, no os preocupéis. Aunque ahora mismo no podéis venir a visitarlo, tampoco, puesto que ese lugar sigue siendo propiedad privada del instituto y más en concreto del club de Jiyuu, así que está barrado a personas ajenas a nosotros —añadió.

— Maeda-san de Aomori, pregunta cuáles son los objetos, que no personas, más importantes de tu vida —dijo Reiko.

— Alguien ha hecho una buena pregunta —se rio la voz de Alumi.

— Veamos —Kazuki suspiró—. Solo objetos, dos. Aunque uno no es un objeto hasta que yo no lo hago —Kazuki se rio—. Una foto de cuando yo tenía cinco años y mi firma.

— ¿Una foto y tu firma? —Reiko frunció el ceño—. Explícanos esto.

— Bueno, no voy a describirte la foto, quítatelo de la cabeza, porque es algo que no he contado a mucha gente y prefiero que se quede solo conmigo —Kazuki sonrió forzadamente—. Pero te puedo decir acerca de mi firma.

— Mira, aquí te traen un papel y un bolígrafo —respondió Reiko señalando hacia uno de los que estaban grabando en el club.

— Gracias —dijo él al cogerlo. Entonces firmó en el papel y lo mostró a la cámara—. Esta es la firma que hago siempre a mis fans.

— Tú nombre, con una caligrafía muy bonita y… ¿esto de encima es un nudo? —preguntó Reiko.

— Exactamente esto es lo que representa —Kazuki sonrió—. Lazo de sangre, nudo: Kizuna.

— Así que algo relacionado con Kizuna, ¿eh? —Reiko sonrió.

— Exactamente una de las personas que aparecía en esa fotografía, se llamaba Kizuna —dijo Kazuki mientras hacía otro pequeño dibujo al papel y lo doblaba lentamente—. Es la única persona a la que admiraré toda mi vida y por la que me seguiré lamentando siempre de haberme separado. La verdad es que sigo creyendo que todo aquello fue injusto.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Reiko con el ceño fruncido al verle hacer un avión de papel.

— Ah, no, esto no pienso contarlo —Kazuki se encogió de hombros y lanzó el papel hacia el público. Una chica lo cogió ilusionada—. Lo siento, pero eso es algo que prefiero no contar a nadie.

— De acuerdo. Siguiente pregunta —Reiko alzó las manos como si se rindiera—. Sugiyama-san de Fukuoka pregunta si has hecho algo en tu vida de lo que te arrepientas.

— Solo una —respondió él. Jamás iba a reconocerlo. Jamás iba a decir a nadie que no fueran sus verdaderos amigos o su familia, pero él sabía que hubiera podido llegar a ese barco, por otros medios y salvar a una de las dos. Tendría que haberlo hecho. Golpear la mano de su padre y saltar a ese maldito barco con ellas, para salvarlas.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Reiko.

— Pregunta fuera de tema, siguiente —Kazuki la miró con frialdad.

— Está bien —la mujer afirmó con la cabeza. Le daba miedo ese chico cada vez que le hacía esa mirada—. De Shimane, Tsutaya-san pregunta cuál es tu mayor temor.

— ¿Mi mayor temor? —Kazuki la miró tristemente—. Que vuelva a suceder todo aquello, tal vez.

— ¿Aquello? —Reiko lo miró y él negó con la cabeza.

— Si sigue preguntando por el pasado de Suki, terminará el programa en tres segundos, señora presentadora —se rio Takuma por el altavoz.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo la siguiente pregunta que le hace Komiyo-san de Nagasaki? —ella sonrió y miró a Kazuki—. Si pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo y hablarte a ti mismo, ¿qué te dirías?

— Que soy un idiota —Kazuki se encogió de hombros—. Siguiente pregunta.

— Oh, vamos…

— He dicho siguiente —Kazuki la fulminó con la mirada.

— Bueno, la siguiente es divertida, no creo que no la respondas —la entrevistadora suspiró largamente mientras miraba el papel de sus manos y entonces volvió a mirarlo a él—. De Ehime, Matsumoto-san pregunta si crees en el amor.

— El amor es para turistas, siguiente pregunta —Kazuki sonrió.

— Oh, vamos, al menos dinos algo más constructivo —se quejó ella mientras en Jiyuu todos se reían.

— Es que no podía fallar con esta respuesta en este tipo de pregunta —dijo Alumi entre risas.

— Algo más constructivo —Kazuki miró a la cámara—. Matsumoto-san, el amor es algo que se te mete en la cabeza fácilmente y puede herirte, olvídate de ello, solo perderás el tiempo y te harás daño. Se ofrece en las ciudades para que los turistas vengan a visitarlas, nada más.

— ¿En serio estás diciendo esto Suki? —Yuna se rio—. Pobre Jiyuu Hyde.

— Oye, no es que me ponga con los corazones de la gente ni nada por el estilo —Kazuki se encogió de hombros e interrumpió lo que Reiko iba a decir—. Te lo digo por experiencia, el amor es una tontería.

— ¿Por cuál? —Kyooi apareció en la pantalla con una ceja arqueada.

— Eso pregunto yo —se apresuró a decir Reiko.

— Responde tú a esa pregunta de si crees en el amor —Kazuki sonrió hacia él, ignorando a la entrevistadora—. Porque tu seguro que no tienes experiencia en eso.

— Digamos que sí creo en él, pero me gustaría alguien que no me conociera, ¿sabes? Y a estas alturas dudo mucho que ese alguien aparezca —Kyooi sonrió—. Soy demasiado famoso y la gente ya sabe cómo voy a reaccionar con todo. Es aburrido no poder sorprender.

— Oh, Oniichan morirá soltero —Yuna se rio.

— Si lo hubiéramos dicho hace unos días hubieras dicho lo mismo que yo, Kyou —Kazuki miró a la pantalla—. Definitivamente te ha sucedido algo que te está haciendo cambiar y todo está relacionado con esa mujer.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú qué dices al respecto, Artemis? —preguntó Kyou a la vez e ignorando a Kazuki.

— El amor es algo precioso y siempre es mejor tenerlo con amigos de la infancia —respondió ella.

— ¿Esto era algún tipo de indirecta dirigida hacia alguien? —Kotarou miró a la cámara de Takuma, aguantando la que él llevaba enfocando a su hermano mayor.

— Para mí, no, seguro —Takuma se rio—. El amor es algo por lo que no vale la pena ni siquiera perder el sueño.

— ¿Lo ves? —Kazuki señaló hacia la pantalla—. Gracias, Kuma, alguien que piensa con buen juicio.

— ¿Y tú qué, Kota? —la pantalla cambió de Takuma a Kotarou—. ¿Crees en estos sentimientos?

— No creeré hasta que las dos personas se puedan declarar su amor —respondió él sonriendo.

— Mi hermano está enamorado de una utopía —Takuma miró a Yuna y a Kyooi—. Eso sí es algo preocupante.

— Yo no he dicho que lo estuviera —se rio él—. Pero empezaré a preocuparme por eso cuando realmente pueda hacerlo. ¿Y tú qué dices Anna? —Kotarou la miró y apuntó la cámara hacia ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— El amor es algo destinado, pero aún así, tiene que ser mutuo —dijo ella—. Si no lo es, se puede hacer mucho daño.

Kazuki se echó a reír.

— No me lo puedo creer —Kyooi apareció en la pantalla cubriéndose la cara con las manos para evitar reírse—. Mi hermana está siendo romántica.

— Anna también puede ser romántica —Yuna se quejó y se abrazó a ella, haciendo que la cantante le devolviera el abrazo—. ¿Lo ves?

Kyooi se rio.

— Bueno, sigamos —Kazuki se rio mirando de nuevo a la entrevistadora.

— Fuera de lugar, ¿tienes novia? —preguntó Reiko. Kazuki se mantuvo callado unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba en lo que responder—. ¡¿Tienes novia?! —tan solo con el silencio la mujer ya sabía que era así.

— Por eso no vamos a decir el nombre de Jiyuu Hyde —confirmó Kyooi.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú Kyou? —preguntó Reiko—. Parecía que hay una mujer nueva en tu vida.

— Sí, la hay, y aunque ninguno de los que están aquí la recuerden, ella estuvo en nuestra infancia hace mucho tiempo —confirmó Kyooi.

— Oye, que yo sí la recuerdo —Alumi levantó la mano.

— Y yo la recuerdo desde ayer —añadió Takuma—. Tuve un flashback muy rápido que me hizo ver lo que realmente te mantenía tan ocupado estos días en los que terminaste saltándote los exámenes de tu abuelo.

— Disculpa, hacer de guardaespaldas es prioritario para la policía, así que he tenido que evitar los exámenes —Kyooi suspiró.

— Sí, y el abuelo está más que enojado —dijeron Alumi y Yuna.

— Lo que no pienso hacer es ignorar las órdenes de la gente del Programa —Kyooi arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a las dos chicas—. Es mucho más problemático que no escuchar las quejas de Jaaku-san.

— ¿Y no vas a darnos el nombre de tu protegida, Kyou? —preguntó Reiko con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— Ni lo sueñe, Obaasan —respondió él—. Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, que te hace parecer realmente una anciana.

El plató estalló en risas, mientras Kazuki intentaba aguantarse, poniéndose una mano delante de la boca. Ella fulminó con la mirada a todo el público y luego volvió a mirar las preguntas. Ella iba maquillada y el hecho de que cada día se preocupara de hacer lo mismo hizo que ese comentario la enojara.

— Bueno, dejando de lado esto, nos quedan quince minutos de programa y ya hemos respondido a todas tus preguntas, Suki —Reiko sonrió—. ¿En serio no quieres explicar un poco las anteriores preguntas? Acerca de esa tal Kizuna, por ejemplo…

— Recordar a Kizuna solo me trae dolor, así que por favor no la sigas nombrando —se quejó Kazuki bajando la mirada al suelo.

— Ella, ¿está muerta?

— Sí —Kazuki la miró—. Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño. Sabiendo lo doloroso que era para nosotros el ser abandonado y entendiendo que un niño a esa edad no entiende acerca de la muerte de otra persona de su edad; a la semana la estaba buscando. Intentando saber en dónde se habían metido ella y su hermana. Intentando saber el motivo por el que me habían abandonado desde que hubo esa explosión en el barco.

— Lo siento, no pretendía llevarte recuerdos dolorosos —dijo Reiko.

— De lo que me arrepiento es de no golpear a mi padre e ir a por ellas —susurró Kazuki—. Y de lo que tengo miedo es que más personas mueran en manos de esa bruja del barco.

— ¿Asesinada?

— Sí, Kizuna y Kira murieron asesinadas por una bomba suicida —Kazuki desvió la mirada—. Y también respecto a lo de que tengo miedo, quizás lo peor sea revivir ese día de nuevo, aunque lo hago cada día en mis sueños. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

.

Kizuna salió de la clase. No quería escuchar más de aquello. ¿Cada día número diez del mes hacían eso? Un espectáculo retransmitido en el mismo instituto a la hora del almuerzo con entrevistas a aquellos que se han convertido en los más famosos del lugar. Tenía que ser duro para ellos, puesto que estaban dejando de tener vida privada. No iba a esperar a Kyooi después de eso. Ella no tenía que meterse al medio del camino.

— Pues yo prefiero hablar de Kizuna, Suki —escuchó la voz de Kyooi que salía del televisor.

— ¿Y eso? —la voz alegre de Reiko resonó por todo el edificio.

— Porque ella siempre será mi primer y único amor —la voz dulce de Kyooi hizo que Kizuna mirara dentro de la sala, medio escondida—. En realidad dolió demasiado perderla y ha sido gracias a ella que ahora soy conocido por todo Japón.

— Kizuna en realidad era la mejor —confirmó Takuma—. Siempre hacía que dejáramos de pelearnos.

— Sí, y nosotros la volvíamos loca con las mandarinas que tan poco le gustaban —Kotarou sonrió débilmente—. Siempre que nos decía algo que no nos gustaba le decíamos si quería comer mandarinas.

— Con ella todas mis preocupaciones se iban en seguida —afirmó Yuna de nuevo.

— Además, Kazuki siempre se escondía detrás de ella cuando tenía que hablar —Alumi se encogió de hombros—. Kazuki en realidad siempre fue tímido y dejaba que ella hablara por él, puesto que ellos dos estaban muy compenetrados.

— Vaya, no sabía que fuera tan importante para vosotros —dijo Reiko.

— Kizuna siempre será nuestra gran amiga —Alumi afirmó con la cabeza—. Aunque odiaba cuando se ponía en plan pesimista total.

— Sí, había veces en las que lo de ser abandonada superaba cualquier ánimo alegre que pudiéramos darle —habló Yuna.

— ¿Pero qué queréis? —Takuma se encogió de hombros—. Era normal que fuera así, cuando su madre y su hermano habían estado desaparecidos por tanto tiempo. Yo lo que odiaba de ella era que siempre estaba con un libro en sus manos. Ella quería jugar con todos, pero a la que te despistabas la encontrabas escondida en el lugar que ella había escogido, leyendo.

— Porque ella era la más inteligente de todos —Kyooi se rio—. Algo que no me gustaba de ella es que siempre estaba con su hermano y nunca podíamos estar a solas.

— Bueno, aprovecha ahora que tienes a su hermano para ti solo —Alumi sonrió.

Kyooi se encogió de hombros con un escalofrío recorriendo por su espalda.

— Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Anna —dijo Kazuki. Cuando la cámara lo mostró, él se levantó del sofá en dónde estaba sentado—. Si no os importa, detengamos el programa aquí.

— ¡¿EH?! —Alumi gritó—. ¡¿Eso ha sido todo?! ¡¿No vas a alabarla o a criticarla más?!

— Dejad de recordarla, es doloroso —Kazuki se alejó de la cámara y se quitó el micrófono.

— Ah, esto, Kazuki-kun… esto… —Reiko se levantó del sofá y se mostró indecisa ante la cámara de si seguirlo o permanecer allí.

— Quizás nos hemos pasado —Yuna suspiró.

— Tendrá que acostumbrarse de una vez —Alumi suspiró.

— Podrá superarlo si esa chica deja de imitarla —Kotarou miró de reojo a Kyooi.

— Bueno, eso no es culpa de nadie, además… era él quien decía que estaba viva, ¿no es cierto? —Kyooi sonrió.

— Cierto, cierto, siempre fue él quien mostró esperanzas —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué se ha vuelto tan negativo? —miró a Kotarou.

— A saber… bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¿no? —respondió él.

— Sí, disculpad las molestias que podemos ocasionarles —Kyooi hizo una reverencia—. Hoy ha sido un mal día, definitivamente.

— Les esperamos para el próximo mes —sonrió Yuna saludando con la mano en la pantalla

— ¡Hasta la próxima! —dijeron los demás a la vez.

.

— Bueno, aquí estamos —Kyooi sonrió mirando hacia la puerta del edificio que tenía delante.

— ¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Kizuna mirando la puerta y luego mirando al chico.

— Si quieres saber algo, aquí es el mejor lugar —Kazuki afirmó con la cabeza y entró el primero. Los demás niños que los acompañaban, lo siguieron en silencio.

— Aunque creo que esto no lo descubriremos aquí, chicos —suspiró Takuma—. ¿Y qué dijiste que dijo papá? —se miró a Kotarou.

— El símbolo de Jun —respondió él—. Pero como nadie va a decirnos nada, lo mejor es intentarlo, ¿no?

— ¿Trajiste el libro, Kaki? —preguntó Alumi desde detrás de ella.

— Sí —ella se lo dio a la cantante—. Pero no entiendo el motivo por el que queréis buscar acerca de esto.

— Sí con ello ayudamos a protegerte, ¿es lo mejor que podemos hacer, no? —Kotarou siguió a Kazuki hacia dentro.

— Cierto, cierto, esta biblioteca es la mejor de Japón —dijo Yuna mientras Takuma entraba también—. Y te lo dice alguien que se ha pasado su corta vida recorriendo las bibliotecas de todo el país.

— ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuatro? ¿Dieciséis? —Alumi sonrió hacia ella, rodeándola con un brazo por la espalda y entrando al edificio.

— Bueno, es mejor intentarlo, el no ya lo tenemos desde hace mucho —Kyooi se encogió de hombros y aguantó la puerta abierta para que ella entrara.

Kizuna entró agarrada de la mano de Kira, y luego las siguió Kyooi. Umi, Tsuki, Tooichi, Shinobu y Nanami se sentaron todos a un lado de la mesa larga y empezaron a hacer los deberes. Kizuna, Kira y Alumi se sentaron también a la mesa, mientras los demás empezaban a dar vueltas por la biblioteca acerca de algún tipo de información que pudiera servirles. La hija de Yuki y Te-chan, que se había sentado al lado de Shinobu, y delante de Kizuna, empezó a hojear el libro rojo con mucha atención. Cuando ella estaba por terminar, Kyooi volvió para sentarse al lado de Kizuna, y justo después volvieron los demás, dejando solo un sitio libre en la mesa.

— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó Alumi dejando el libro en manos de Takuma, quién se había sentado a su lado.

— Pues no mucho —respondió Kyooi—. De hecho nada.

— Yo tampoco —dijo Takuma que se sentó entre Alumi y Yuna.

— En realidad no creo que tengan algo tan peligroso en una biblioteca —se rio Kazuki, sentado al otro lado de Yuna.

— Pero en cambio tú te ves confiada, Alumi —observó Kotarou, sentándose al otro lado de Kyooi.

Todos la miraron.

— Me fui a casa del abuelo y me llevé todos los libros de mamá —Alumi sonrió dejando la bolsa que había llevado durante todo el día encima de la mesa con un ruidoso, pero seco golpe a la mesa.

— Tu sí que haces el trabajo bien —Kyooi sacó libros de la bolsa.

— ¿Y esto os va a servir de algo? —preguntó Shinobu al lado de Alumi.

— Seguro que no —se rio Tsuki sentada entre Shinobu y Umi.

— Bueno, pero siempre vale más intentarlo, ¿no es cierto? —comentó Umi—. Si necesitáis ayuda voy a terminar pronto con los deberes.

— Oh, gracias —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella mientras Tooichi, al otro lado de Kira, se intercambiaba el libro con Tsuki para ver las respuestas que habían hecho.

— Yo también —informó Nanami al lado de Tooichi y delante de Umi.

— Seréis de gran ayuda —Alumi sonrió hacia ellos mientras sacaba más libros de la bolsa y empezaba a repartirlos con los demás.

— ¿Crees que encontraremos algo aquí? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Mamá tiende a tener la manía de hacer perfectamente su trabajo —sonrió Alumi—. Así que lo más probable es que haya alguna copia de algún informe en alguno de estos libros escritos por ella.

— Eso sería genial —Kira sonrió con las manos abiertas, mientras Alumi le daba un libro.

— ¿Crees que podrás leer? —preguntó la chica.

— Lo intentaré —Kira afirmó con la cabeza y abrió el libro.

En silencio, fueron pasando las horas. Kazuki, Yuna, Takuma, Alumi, Kotarou y Kyooi iban escribiendo algunas notas en hojas que habían dejado a su lado, mientras que Kizuna y Kira leían concentradas en lo que pudieran tener del libro. Hasta que Kira cerró el libro, ninguno de ellos habló, aunque hubieran terminado.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Alumi al cabo de un rato y mirando a Kazuki.

— Se menciona la marca de las mazmorras en un tal Vermouth, pero nada más —dijo Kazuki—. La organización criminal a la que pertenecía este tipo la llaman BO.

— Vermouth es una mujer —dijo Kotarou en seguida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Porque en este libro viene incluso con una foto —sonrió él—. Este libro tiene todos los informes, o la mayoría de esos de la BO, pero nada de Jun, o del símbolo este —miró a Yuna delante de él, para saber lo que tenía ella.

— Nada, solo casos sin resolver de los cuales estos de la BO parecen ser los responsables, pero no hay pruebas en su contra —añadió ella encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Takuma.

— También nada —dijo él—. Se menciona la marca unas siete veces y me llamó la atención un nombre: Hanabi Ronald.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Alumi.

— Ese nombre es del hijo de Gin, y nieto de Gold —dijo él.

— Ambos pertenecen a esta BO —dijeron Kazuki, Kotarou y Kyooi a la vez.

— Sí —él afirmó con la cabeza.

— Entonces podemos suponer de que este Hanabi Ronald también tendría algo que ver —dijo Alumi.

— Sí, ¿y tú? —Takuma la miró.

— Bueno, tengo un montón de nombres, pero ninguno de ellos es ese tal Jun —susurró Alumi.

— Esto… —Kira levantó su mano, con miedo a interrumpir, haciendo que todos la miraran—. Bueno, es que aquí si se habla de Hanabi Ronald —les informó—. Y dice algo de ali… no sé cómo se pronuncia, pero dice Jun.

— ¿Me dejas ver? —Kizuna le tendió la mano y Kira le pasó el libro, después de abrirlo por la página—. El alias es Jun —dijo Kizuna dejando el libro al medio.

— Entonces, el símbolo que empezó su padre con el inicio de las mazmorras, lo terminó él —dijo Kyooi mirándolo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Alumi lo miró.

— Aquí hay el símbolo de Jun y el de las mazmorras. Debajo del último está escrito el nombre de Gin —informó Kyooi—. Así que podemos decir que lo empezó él.

— Ahora que lo dices, el nombre este de Gin se nombra mucho en el libro —dijo Kazuki.

— Como si fuera el jefe —confirmó Alumi.

— Pero él no es el jefe en realidad —dijo Kizuna abriendo su libro—. Mirad, aquí hay las fotos de Gold, Gin, Hanabi Ronald y Anokata, que según dice en las primeras líneas este último era el jefe de edo llamado BO, aunque en ocasiones lo llaman la Organización.

— Pero seguimos sin tener información acerca del interior de las mazmorras, o del significado de este símbolo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Pero sí que lo dice en este último libro, que por cierto tiene la letra de mamá —Shinobu los interrumpió. Mientras ellos habían empezado a hablar, él había cogido el libro restante de la bolsa y lo había estado ojeando. Y ahora todos lo miraban a él—. Escuchad: las mazmorras fueron una serie de secuestros indiscriminados; los objetivos secuestrados fueron escogidos a consciencia y torturados para convertirlos en armas potenciales para la Organización.

"Pero la primera fase, sabían que fallaría, puesto que los objetivos tenían una mente firme en sus propios conceptos del bien y el mal; así que quemaron en la piel de los objetivos una 'S' en todo el antebrazo para demostrarles quienes eran los que mandaban y decirles que ya formaban parte de ellos. Junto a la 'S', un círculo en la muñeca, para ponerlos a prueba: aquellos que quisieran borrarse la marca deberían de hacerse realmente daño. Dentro del círculo el símbolo de la venganza: una estrella; esta representaba que habían cedido ante sus torturas y, por lo tanto, habían aceptado trabajar para la Organización. Según los informes que Smith Mary dejó atrás en su muerte el día 24 de Enero, de los objetivos que salieron ese día en que la mujer había rescatado a su hija, ninguno tenía el símbolo de la venganza, pero todos echaron de menos a uno de los objetivos que no salió con ellos. La agente Smith supuso que ese había cedido y por lo tanto, evitaron hacer entrar a los demás agentes del FBI, puesto que su hija había sido rescatada con éxito. Junto a su hija, fue rescatado un detective juvenil, en coma, un estudiante con problemas de comunicación y una científica que eran conocidos del agente de la CIA número 29 de su unidad".

— Esto parece complicado —susurró Yuna.

— ¿Y quién es esa Smith Mary? —preguntó Takuma mirando a Kotarou.

— Sí, a mí también me parece haber escuchado su nombre a algún lugar —dijo su hermano.

— ¿No era el nombre de la diosa imaginaria de Kaito-ojiichan? —preguntó Tooichi mirando hacia Tsuki.

— Sí, ese era el nombre de la salvación de Kaito-ojiichan —afirmó ella.

— ¿Kaito-ojiichan? —Takuma lo miraron—. ¿Eso significa que Kaito-ojiichan estuvo allí?

— No sabemos si estuvo, pero Smith Mary es el nombre que él siempre pronuncia cuando se inventa algún cuento y tiene que salvar al protagonista —informó Tooichi.

— Así que Kuroba Kaito podría ser uno de ellos.

— El agente veintinueve… —Nanami habló en una voz realmente suave. Y todos la miraron—. El agente veintinueve se llama Hondou Eisuke, es mi abuelo.

— ¿Kuroba Kaito y también Hondou Eisuke? —preguntó Kyooi—. ¿Alguien más debe de añadir algo?

— ¡AH! ¡YA RECUERDO! —gritó Takuma levantándose—. ¡Es la madre biológica de mamá! —todos se quedaron mirándolo mientras él seguía mirando a Kotarou. De repente un montón de gente empezó a pedir silencio a su alrededor. Él medio avergonzado volvió a sentarse a la silla pidiendo perdón por haber gritado.

— ¿La madre biológica? —preguntó Kotarou.

— Sí, Smith Mary es la madre biológica de mamá —susurró él—. Nos lo dijo hace mucho tiempo ese tipo que quiso hacerle daño, ¿recuerdas?

— Lo siento no —respondió él—. No recuerdo nada.

— Como se llamaba ese tipo —dijo Takuma pensando con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, mientras un grupo de estudiantes se acercaba a ellos—. Tenía algo que ver con una vaca…

— ¿Cow Michael? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Vosotros sois los Jiyuu, ¿verdad? —preguntó una chica al lado de Kazuki, interrumpiendo las palabras que iba a responder Takuma. El hijo de Asami y Mamoru se sobresaltó y terminó fulminándola con la mirada.

— Así es —dijo Alumi dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Podemos hacernos una foto, por favor? —preguntó otra chica.

Yuna y Takuma rápidamente cubrieron la boca de Kazuki y Alumi, respectivamente, antes de que dijeran algo parecido a "estamos fuera de servicio" y confirmaron con la cabeza.

— Por supuesto —sonrió Kyooi levantándose. Los demás, incluso los más pequeños y a excepción de Kizuna y Kira lo imitaron y se pusieron a un lado de la pared, dejando que las estudiantes se pusieran en medio de todos ellos—. Kaki, ¿puedes hacerla?

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó para coger el teléfono de las chicas y hacer las fotografías. Cuando iba a disparar, se dio cuenta de que una chica estaba rodeando a Kyooi y a Kazuki con muchas confianzas. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces hizo dos fotografías, le devolvió el teléfono y salió de la biblioteca perseguida por Kira.

— Hey, ¡espéranos! —se quejó Takuma recogiendo algunas cosas y saliendo detrás de ella.

— Lo siento. Nos vamos —dijo Kyooi con su mejor sonrisa—. Nos vemos otro día.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué se enoja ahora? —preguntó Alumi ayudando a recoger las cosas y saliendo también, junto a los demás.

— A saber —respondió Kazuki—. En eso no se parece en nada a Kizuna.

Takuma, Alumi y Kyooi se rieron forzadamente, mientras conseguían atrapar a la chica.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Nada —respondió ella—. ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede con ese Cow Michael?

— Ah, sí, eso —dijo Takuma sonriendo—. Ese tipo vino a la ciudad y quiso hacerle daño a mamá y fue entonces cuando nos dijo que mamá había… —se calló—. Imposible —añadió después de unos segundos de silencio y deteniéndose—. No puede ser cierto —Takuma observó a todos hasta encontrar el libro que buscaba y lo quitó de las manos de Shinobu—. No puede ser cierto.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Yuna, confundida. Takuma estaba palideciendo. Fue pasando páginas con rapidez para buscar información, pero no había nada de lo que él estaba recordando. ¿Qué podía ser lo que ese chico tenía en la mente? Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando como él pasaba las hojas desesperado, murmurando cosas inentendibles para los demás. Yuna puso una mano encima del libro de golpe, haciendo que el chico la mirara—. ¿Qué sucede, Takuma?

— Ese tipo nos hizo enterarnos de que mamá había matado a su madre —Takuma la miró—. Pero a esa edad no entendimos esas palabras, además de que creíamos que era Ran-obaachan nuestra abuela.

— Oh, ahora lo recuerdo —Kotarou afirmó con la cabeza—. Mamá dijo que era el hombre que la había obligado a disparar a su madre.

— Sí, exacto —dijo Takuma mirándolo.

— Y esto mezclado con el hecho de que tu madre reaccionara mal al hablarle de las mazmorras preocupa bastante —susurró Kazuki mientras rebuscaba páginas del libro que él había leído. Luego lo alargó hacia ellos—. Lee esto, Kuma.

— ¿Cow Michael? —Takuma se quedó mirando la fotografía del hombre que tenía delante.

— Sí, ese era el tipo que nos atacó en el baño —dijo Kotarou, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano.

— Agente de la Organización —susurró Takuma—. Murió en manos del FBI, por orden de su hija Spike después de hacerse pasar por loco durante mucho tiempo de inhabilitación de la BO. Casado con una agente del FBI, consiguió matar a su ex-esposa el 24… ¡¿de Enero?! —Takuma miró a Kotarou.

— ¿Este tipo estaba casado con Smith Mary? —el hermano pequeño le cogió el libro de sus manos y empezó a leer de nuevo—. Ese día, los agentes de la BO se presentaron en las oficinas del FBI de Estados Unidos y atacaron a todos los agentes y civiles que había por allí para poder tener más poder.

"Al parecer, la agente estaba cerca de allí y al escuchar los disparos se acercaron a ellos junto al agente del FBI que recibió el nombre de Silver Bullet. Bajo la tempestad con fría lluvia, Cow Michael había cogido a la hija que compartían ambo, como rehén, haciendo que los dos agentes tuvieran que bajar las armas. Pero la hija, siguiendo las órdenes de la agente del FBI, consiguió soltarse e hicieron que los agentes de la BO, empezaran a matarse entre ellos. En medio de la confusión, los dos agentes consiguieron abatir a unos cuantos agentes más de la BO, justo cuando Cow volvía a tener a su hija de rehén. Según testigos, Cow Michael disparó a la mujer usando la mano de su hija como medio. . El agente Silver Bullet consiguió evitar que el hombre se llevara a su hija a la Organización, mientras huía cuando estaban por llegar los refuerzos. La mujer murió poco después de que llegaran los refuerzos y antes de que pudieran llegar los paramédicos para atenderla, delante de la niña".

— ¿Así que vuestra madre es hija de un agente del FBI y de un tipo de esos de la BO? —preguntó Alumi.

— Eso parece… —susurró Takuma en un hilo de voz.

Yuna le puso una mano encima de su hombro.

— Todo saldrá bien, chicos —sonrió.

— Eso esperamos, aunque sé que no deberíamos de estar metiendo las narices en estas cosas —susurró Takuma.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede? —Alumi abrazó con un brazo a Kizuna por la espalda y le habló en un hilo de voz.

— Nada —respondió ella, haciendo reír a Alumi.

— Algo ha sucedido por lo que te has enfadado, ¿ha sido por la fotografía? —preguntó Alumi mientras todos las miraban sin escuchar lo que ellas decían.

— ¡¿Por qué debería de ser eso?! —Kizuna se apartó de ella ruborizándose.

— Así que sí ha sido esto —Alumi cruzó sus brazos observándola con atención—. Y por qué te ruborizas, si se puede saber.

— No estoy…

— Sí lo estás —Alumi le pellizcó la mejilla con una sonrisa—. Roja como un tomate —Kizuna se puso los brazos cubriendo su cara, mientras notaba que se ruborizaba aún más—. ¿A ver? ¿Podéis poneros como estabais en la foto? —Alumi los miró a todos y todos lo hicieron. En dónde había alguien, ellos pusieron un pie e hicieron los gestos que hacían con los brazos. Kyooi y Kazuki alargaron sus brazos hacia el sitio vacío, haciendo que Alumi estallara en risas—. Entiendo, entiendo… —dijo después de mirar a todos.

— Yo no lo entiendo —dijo Kazuki en un suspiro largo.

— ¡Hey! —la propietaria del teléfono salió corriendo de la biblioteca llamándoles la atención.

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó Kizuna y echó a correr lejos de allí.

Alumi se rio mientras todos empezaban a seguirla corriendo también.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? —preguntó Kyooi adelantándose a todos cuando veía que Kizuna no iba a detenerse.

— Tan solo que vuelve a ser una cría —dijo Alumi con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara.

Kyooi consiguió coger el brazo de Kizuna y tiró de ella para detenerla.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

— Na-nada —respondió ella.

— Esa chica parecía enojada —se rio Alumi mirándola.

— Lo siento…

Alumi la cogió con un brazo y la apartó de todos para poder hablar con ella.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué hiciste en la foto como venganza? —preguntó en una voz muy baja.

— No fue venganza —susurró ella desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —volvió a preguntar Alumi.

— Pues… evité ponerla a ella —dijo Kizuna en un hilo de voz, haciendo reír a Alumi de nuevo.

— ¡Pero si tú también eres una tsundere cuando quieres! —Alumi le golpeó la espalda con fuerza mientras gritaba.

— ¡Jamás! —gritó ella ruborizándose más si es que eso era posible.

— A eso se le llama… —Alumi miró a todos que estaban esperando entender lo que había sucedido y entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró—, celos.

— ¡¿EH?! —Kizuna gritó apartándose—. ¡Qué va! ¡Qué va! —movió las manos exageradamente hacia ella para quitarle la idea a la cabeza.

— Entonces dime si puedes darme un motivo por el que hiciste eso —Alumi afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

— Pues… —ella habló de nuevo en un hilo de voz y miró hacia los demás. En realidad no tenía ni idea del motivo por el que lo había hecho—. Ya sabes…

— No, no lo sé —Alumi señaló a su oído para que Kizuna se acercara y se atreviera a admitirlo—. Aunque adoro verte tan roja.

— No te rías —se quejó Kizuna. Miró a Kira unos segundos, que estaba junto a Kazuki, mirándola con confusión—. Pues… —desvió la mirada y Alumi se acercó a ella—. Porque…

— Dime, dime —Alumi puso su oído cerca de su boca y Kizuna se frotó su brazo derecho cerrando los ojos.

— Esa chica… estaba junto a Kazuki y…

— ¿Y?

— Pues eso…

— No… —Alumi la miró sonriendo y de nuevo susurró a su oído—. No es tan solo por Kazuki, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Kizuna se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, haciendo que Alumi se riera de nuevo—. ¡Eres demasiado interesante! —se rio en voz elevada.

— ¿Y? —Kyooi las estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada, molesto por no conocer lo que estaban diciendo.

— Es un secreto —Alumi se puso un dedo en sus labios—. Pero en realidad ella es la persona más interesante del planeta. El hecho de haber estado lejos de la sociedad desde bien pequeña ha hecho que no se dé cuenta de lo que sucede realmente. Es una inútil acabada —Alumi la señaló afirmando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Kizuna enojada con ella, puesto que la había entendido perfectamente.

— Ya ha vuelto Anna —Kotarou rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella, para apartarla de allí—. Venga, vayamos a casa chicos.

— Está bien —Kazuki los siguió junto a los demás.

Tan solo Kira y Kyooi se quedaron atrás junto a Kizuna.

— Os acompaño a casa, vamos —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella, y le puso una mano encima de la cabeza, empezando a seguir a los demás.

— ¿No quieres saberlo? —preguntó Kizuna quieta en dónde estaba, y haciendo detener a Kyooi.

— Claro que quiero, pero solo si tú quieres decirlo —respondió él sonriendo.

Kizuna lo miró y luego sonrió.

— Vamos Kira —le tendió la mano y Kira la cogió con fuerza. Los tres empezaron a seguir a los demás.

* * *

*REIKO (祈子), tiene 17 años. Su nombre significa 'niña deseada'. Ella es la presidenta del club de periodismo del instituto en dónde van los demás. Ella fue la que empezó con las entrevistas a Kazuki y los demás, y así fue como ellos crearon a Jiyuu por su cuenta, y así poder cumplir con las espectativas del club de periodismo. Graban el día 10 de cada mes y ella es la encargada de subirlo en plataformas de vídeo y gestionar la página web que crearon para ellos.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Jiyuu 02: entrevista a Kyooi'.


	10. Jiyuu 02: entrevista a Kyooi

Buenas!

10 de Mayo.

* * *

Acerca de los rumores, siempre empiezan con un: 'se dice'. Y ahí empiezan los problemas. Siempre que hay un rumor, significa que hay alguien enojado detrás de esas palabras. Cuando el teléfono sale, las palabras pueden ir variando lentamente y las historias pueden irse exagerando hasta que la frase 'este se ha hecho un rasguño' deriva a 'este se ha roto la pierna'. Jamás pensé que la frase que dijo André Maurois fuera tan cierta, hasta que escuché aquello de la boca de Reiko.

Kizuna.

 **Jiyuu 2: entrevista a Kyooi.**

Sería necesario imponer esta regla: no repetir jamás una afirmación malévola sin verificar su contenido. Aunque es cierto que así nunca se hablaría de nada.

 **André Maurois** ( _Novelista y ensayista francés_ ).

— Hola a todos de nuevo, estamos con el programa especial de Jiyuu —dijo la mujer—. Hoy estamos junto a Kyou, el segundo al mando. Pero primero, conectamos con los demás de Jiyuu.

— Hola a todos, soy Hattori Kazuki y estáis viendo Jiyuu —él hizo el mismo movimiento con su mano cerrada que había hecho Kyooi, para saludar, mientras lo mostraban en la pantalla.

— Buenas tardes, Suki —la entrevistadora sonrió—. ¿Nos traéis algo nuevo hoy?

— No, por el momento —sonrió él mirando a la cámara.

— Vamos directos a las preguntas interesantes, Kyou.

— De acuerdo —Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza.

— Una vez dijiste que tu familia era algo complicada, así que Kinoshita-san de Osaka, quiere conocer a tu familia.

— Vamos a ver… —Kyooi rodó los ojos y sonrió—. Lo complicado de mi familia es que tengo dos abuelas.

Reiko, confundida, levantó sus cejas.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?

Los demás que estaban allí echaron a reír.

— Las dos son por parte de mi padre —respondió Kyooi sonriendo travieso.

— ¿Tienes dos abuelas por parte de tu padre? —Reiko lo miró sorprendida mientras todos se callaban.

— La abuela por parte de mi madre murió mucho antes de que yo naciera, así que si no hubiera tenido tres.

— Cuéntanos eso —Reiko se mostró interesada.

— Bueno, mi padre fue adoptado recién nacido —informó Kyooi—. Por la médico forense que lo había rescatado. En los informes que encontraron de él, les decían que sus padres biológicos habían muerto el día de su nacimiento. Más tarde, apareció el padre de Artemis, diciendo que buscaba a sus padres y resultó que en el informe de él le ponía que tenía un hermano gemelo que era mi padre. Así que hicieron las pruebas de ADN y dieron positivo. Por eso motivo tengo abuela biológica, abuela adoptiva y tendría abuela biológica por mi madre si no la hubieran matado hace muchos años.

— Un segundo —Reiko frunció el ceño—. Pero siempre dijisteis que Artemis y tu, erais primos por vuestras madres.

— Siempre decimos por nuestras madres, porque nuestra familia es complicada, pero en realidad, nuestros padres son gemelos y nuestras madres también, así que se podría decir que somos idénticos en ADN, sobre todo con Alumi y Shinobu.

— ¿Y Yuna? —Reiko quizás estaba profundizando demasiado en el tema, o a él se le estaba yendo demasiado la lengua—. ¿Yuna no es también tu prima?

— Yuna es adoptada —dijo Kyooi en un susurro.

— Eso no lo sabía —dijo Reiko.

— Y aquí termina el tema —dijo Yuna rodando los ojos.

— Lo siento, pero eso no es algo que queramos que se sepa, así que las preguntas de Yuna se van a quedar a aquí por el momento —dijo Kyooi—. ¿Algún otro aspecto de mi familia que quieras remarcar?

— Bueno, creo que el apellido de tu madre era Shiroma, ¿no es así?

— Venga ya, ¿quién ha sido el que se ha dedicado a investigar a nuestras familias esta vez? —Kyooi miró detrás de las cámaras—. ¿Quién ha sido?

— ¿Entonces sois familia de la Yakuza? —Reiko lo miró sorprendida.

— No es que seamos… ah, ¿en serio tengo que responder a eso? —Kyooi la miró con fastidio.

— Bueno, si no quieres puedes negarte, pero creo que…

— A nadie le interesa de dónde provenga nuestra familia o quiénes sean —se rio Kyooi—. Y que conste que no he afirmado que lo sean.

— Tampoco lo has negado —respondió Reiko.

— Pero eso no significa que lo afirme —insistió Kyooi—. Prefiero no responder y seguir con la entrevista, con toda normalidad.

— Está bien —Reiko sonrió y miró sus papeles de nuevo—. Nakayama-san de Nara pregunta si alguna vez has estado encima del escenario con tu padre. También dice que si la respuesta es afirmativa que digas los sentimientos que eso te ha provocado.

— Bien, Nakayama-san, sí he estado un par de veces, pero no dentro del escenario, si no en el backstage. Así que no puedo decir que me haya provocado muchos sentimientos, he estado con los hijos de los otros compañeros de mi padre, nada más. Y estuvimos haciendo el tonto por ahí.

— En cambio yo sí que estuve —interrumpió Alumi desde la pantalla de detrás de Kyooi—. ¡Y fue emocionante! —gritó la chica poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Fue lo mejor que me pasó cuando era pequeña.

— ¿Y con eso te llegó tu fama como idol? —preguntó Reiko mirando a la cámara.

— En cuanto subes a un escenario ya no puedes dejarlo —Alumi afirmó con la cabeza—. Es una adrenalina que no puedes dejar nunca.

— ¿Mi hermana se droga? Eso es nuevo —Kyooi sonrió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —se quejó ella.

— Siguiente pregunta —Reiko miró de nuevo los papeles y luego miró de nuevo a Kyooi—. Tomori-san de Ibaraki pregunta en dónde estuviste el 14 de Febrero.

— ¿Y cómo narices voy a acordarme de eso? —Kyooi frunció el ceño—. ¿Y qué es esa fecha exactamente?

Reiko se rio.

— San Valentín —respondió.

— Ah, por esa fecha… —Kyooi pensó un rato—. Ni me acuerdo.

— ¿Y dónde estarás el año que viene? —preguntó Reiko.

— ¿Cuándo será Sábado? —preguntó él.

— No, viernes —respondió ella.

— Viernes…

— ¡Otra vez no! —dijeron Kotarou, Takuma y Kazuki a la vez.

— ¿Qué? —Kyooi miró a la pantalla en dónde estaban enfocando a Kazuki.

— ¿Cómo que qué? San Valentín e instituto —dijo Kazuki mirando a la pantalla.

— Ah, cierto, iremos al instituto —Kyooi suspiró—. Si no tengo examen me voy a quedar en casa —Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿No irás a clase?

— ¿Has probado ser chico famoso e ir al instituto en san Valentín?

— No —Reiko frunció el ceño.

— Entonces no sabe lo que es eso —Kyooi se encogió de hombros.

— Tan malo no puede ser —se rio la entrevistadora.

— ¿Que es lo que no puede ser malo? —preguntó Kazuki—. Empiezo a odiar el chocolate gracias a ese hermoso día.

— Yo solo espero el chocolate de una persona —Takuma suspiró largamente.

— Y es la única que no te lo da —se rio Kyooi.

— Porque la última vez que lo cocinó por poco no destruye su casa entera —Kotarou rodó los ojos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Yuna—. ¡Me hubiera gustado verte a ti cocinar algo tan rico como lo que hice!

— ¿Disculpa? —Takuma y Kotarou la miraron.

— Decidle a Shinobu si no —dijo Yuna.

— ¡Que cocináis patéticamente mal! —añadió Alumi—. Eso sería lo que diría Shinokun.

— Dejad el tema —dijeron Kyooi y Kazuki a la vez.

— Y os lo di a todos, no solo a Takuma. Lo di a todo Jiyuu y excepto vosotros dos, los demás lo aceptaron con mucho gusto —se quejó Yuna.

— ¡Quemaste el chocolate! —se quejó Kotarou—. Es la primera vez que oigo de alguien que hace eso…

— Vale chicos —Kazuki se puso delante de la cámara de Takuma, tapando a Yuna—. Ya habéis pasado vuestro permiso de discusiones, así que dejemos el tema por hoy.

— ¿Permiso de discusiones? —preguntó Reiko mientras veía a Kazuki hablando con Yuna y Takuma, pero sin escuchar sus voces ya.

— Sí —Kyooi suspiró—. Se nos permite discutir con alguien una vez al mes. Porque si no sería muy aburrido y la gente estaría mucho más irritable. Siempre y cuando la discusión termine en menos de una semana y jamás llegue a las manos. Es una norma que dijimos al principio, puesto que algunos tienden a estallar muy rápido y si tuvieran que callarse eso, tal vez terminarían abandonando a Jiyuu.

— Oh, eso está bien —respondió Reiko—. Pero siempre tiene que haber alguien afectado en estas peleas, ¿no es así?

— En el caso de una pelea entre Yuna y Takuma, seguro que Shinokun, Alumi o yo estaríamos al medio. Porque Shinokun tiende siempre a apoyar a Yuna, y yo a Takuma, pero en el caso de que ella no lleve la razón, siempre termina Alumi siendo odiada por los dos —Kyooi se rio.

— Eso parece terrible Kyou —Reiko sonrió—. Bueno, la última pregunta, puesto que presiento que va a ser complicada de responder —Reiko miró a la pantalla—. ¿Nos escuchas, Suki?

— Sí, dime, Reiko-san —Kazuki apareció en la pantalla, mientras Takuma se alejaba rápidamente detrás de él y se quedaba en el fondo de la pantalla de brazos cruzados.

— Dos compañeras del instituto, querrían saber si estás saliendo con esa chica con la que te vieron el otro día —dijo Reiko.

— ¿Qué chica? —Kyooi frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, eso me gustaría que me lo dijerais vosotros —Reiko se rio—. Es una chica que al parecer también va a este instituto y que muchos parecen empezar a odiar.

— Un segundo —Kyooi la miró con sorpresa—. ¿Estás hablando de Miki o de Kaki?

— No sé quiénes son ninguna de las dos —añadió Reiko.

— Miki es bastante imposible, porque lleva ignorándola desde los partidos —Alumi sonrió hacia él con una mirada llena de burla.

— ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡O-cu-pa-do! —se defendió Kazuki.

— ¿Entonces habla de Kaki? —preguntó Kyooi. Takuma y Kyooi se encogieron de hombros con un escalofrío—. Eso sería terrible —susurró Kyooi.

— Y qué lo digas —Alumi golpeó con fuerza el hombro de Kazuki.

— ¡¿Y por qué si se puede saber?! —preguntó él con enfado.

— Porque lo sería —dijeron los tres a la vez—. Sería terrible y tu madre lo pasaría fatal.

— ¿Por lo de su semejanza? —Kazuki miró a Alumi—. Tal vez sería cierto…

— ¿No habrás…? —Alumi lo miró confundida y él frunció el ceño, demostrándole que no sabía nada acerca de ella—. Nada, nada.

— ¿Entonces Suki no sale con ella? —Reiko miró a Kyooi—. ¿Y tú? —sonrió hacia él con malicia.

— Si lo hiciera no sería asunto tuyo, pero no —Kyooi negó con la cabeza—. Aunque no me desagrade la idea.

— ¡¿EH?! —Reiko se sorprendió gritando.

— Es broma, es broma —Kyooi levantó las manos sonriendo—. No te alteres, Reiko-chan.

— Si Ojiisan se entera van a liquidarte —dijo Alumi sin ni siquiera mirar a la cámara.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Anna! —gritó su hermano medio ruborizado—. ¡Y aún quiero saber acerca de lo que pasó hace un mes!

— Siempre es divertido tomarte el pelo —Alumi se encogió de hombros—. Y no creas que voy a decírtelo, aunque quizás así terminarían de una vez los rumores.

— Bueno, Kazuki, esperamos verte toda esta semana por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Reiko con una sonrisa.

— ¿Esta semana? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Tu cumpleaños, idiota! —gritaron los demás.

— Ah… cierto, mi cumpleaños es esta semana —Kazuki sonrió—. Bah, como si fuera a importarme eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te alegras? —preguntó Kazuki.

— No es que no me alegre, simplemente no lo celebro desde que murió Kizuna —Kazuki sonrió fugazmente—. Así que me olvido por completo de él.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica con tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Reiko.

— Esto… mejor dejamos el tema, ¿vale? —Kazuki se giró en redondo y se fue hacia dentro del instituto.

— Y allá va el inútil —Alumi suspiró—. Me pregunto el motivo por el que se ha dado por vencido tan fácilmente.

— Bueno, este año va a ser distinto, por lo que me han dicho —Kyooi sonrió.

— Sí, este año será perfecto, te lo prometo —Takuma confirmó con la cabeza—. Porque no hemos dejado de pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Le estáis preparando algo? —preguntó Reiko.

— Algo —respondieron los demás.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Cumpleaños'.


	11. Cumpleaños

Buenas!

Ya tenemos actualización de imagen de portada! yey! En este caso les pongo las fotos de todos los protagonistas de esta parte (a medias, porque en esta parte Shinichi y Heiji retomarán su protagonismo jejejeje).

Empezando por la parte superior izquierda: Akai Shinobu, Akamatsu Mizuki (de la que hoy sabréis algo más), Akai Yuna, Hattori Kazuki, Hattori Kira, Hattori Kizuna, Kyogoku Nanami, Kuroba Tooichi, Kyogoku Tsuki, Niishitake Sora (vale ni idea si esto se puede considerar realmente un apellido japonés, pero da igual. Este personaje tomará parte en la historia de Yuna, más adelante), Miyano Alumi (y Anna XDDD), Kyogoku Umi, Odagiri Takuma, Miyano Kyooi y, en la parte inferior derecha, Odagiri Kotarou.

13 de Mayo.

* * *

Kira y yo jamás habíamos cumplido años desde que dejamos Japón. Kikyo jamás quiso decir a nadie acerca de la fecha en la que la cumplíamos y yo era demasiado pequeña para acordarme de ello. Por eso, Wendy, una vez nos habían sacado del orfanato, dijo que hasta que nosotras dos no tuviéramos una fecha de cumpleaños, todos nosotros cumpliríamos el 1 de Enero. En realidad, ninguno de nosotros recibíamos más que un regalo y una tarta para todos, puesto que éramos demasiados. Por eso, el cumpleaños se había vuelto en algo monótono, en el que uno envejece porque sí.

Kizuna.

 **Cumpleaños.**

Cuanto más se envejece más se parece la tarta de cumpleaños a un desfile de antorchas.

 **Katherine Hepburn** ( _Actriz estadounidense_ ).

— ¡¿EH?! —el grito de Kira hizo que todos sacaran la cabeza a la entrada, desde distintas habitaciones, para verlas—. ¿Entonces es hoy?

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dasan no pudo callarse y observar como los demás.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kizuna —Kira se giró para sonreirle.

Todos miraron a la pequeña sorprendidos y luego miraron a Kizuna, que se estaba ruborizando y estaba mirando al suelo con timidez.

— ¡Felicidades! —gritaron todos a destiempo, provocando el caos en el lugar y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Y cómo lo has averiguado? —preguntó Dasan.

— Bueno, si hoy todo el mundo felicitaba a mi gemelo, porque era su cumpleaños —Kizuna lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. ¡Adivina!

— ¿Tienes un gemelo? —Luca preguntó divertido haciendo que Kizuna lo mirara confundido—. Perdón Kaki. Sí, lo contaste.

— Tenemos que celebrarlo cuando lleguen mamá y papá —dijo Daisy, haciendo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

— Kizuna dice que va a ir a comprar dulces para todos —dijo Kira sonriendo.

— Te acompaño —Dasan se acercó más a ella.

— Voy aquí a la esquina —sonrió Kizuna—. No va a pasarme nada. Mejor quédate para ayudar.

— Pero…

— Tranquilo —Kizuna sonrió hacia él y entonces volvió a mirar a Kira—. ¿Necesitas algo? —la pequeña negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, en seguida vuelvo.

Kira sonrió afirmando con la cabeza y la mayor salió a la calle. En realidad hacía días que no estaba sola, y necesitaba despejar un poco su mente. Cuando llegó a la esquina, entró en la tienda de dulces. Ella no se fijó en la gente de su alrededor, porque lo primero que hizo fue pensar en los gustos de cada persona en su casa y, por eso mismo fijó su mirada en la vitrina de los dulces. Pero el joven que acababa de entrar, acompañado por tres jóvenes vestidos igual a él, murmuró algo que hizo que Kizuna levantara la vista hacia ellos.

— ¿No es esta la chica que está en búsqueda y captura para extraditar?

— Eso parece —confirmó uno de sus compañeros, haciendo que Kizuna los mirara con sorpresa—. Sí, tú eres la chica de millones de recompensas, que tiene que ser devuelta al Canadá.

— No sé de qué me estáis hablando —Kizuna se giró para seguir mirando los dulces, pero no podía concentrarse en ellos.

Veía en el reflejo del cristal, como esos dos se ponían uno a cada lado de ella preparándose para cogerla, si ella intentaba huir. Le había dicho a Dasan que no sucedería nada, y ahora iban a atacarla dos japoneses que habían encontrado una recompensa por su cabeza en el mercado negro. Ella se giró para mirarlos desafiante y en cuanto la dependienta le pidió su comanda, ella empujó a ambos y salió corriendo de allí, por la puerta lateral y yendo lejos de la casa. Si realmente Dean y los demás habían puesto precio a su cabeza, significaba que no tardarían mucho en venir desesperadamente a Japón. Y si eso sucedía, no quería meter a Kira y los demás, al medio de todo eso. Por eso su casa sería el único lugar seguro y del que debía de alejarse en esos momentos. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin mirar a dónde iba. Ni siquiera quería ver si la seguían, solo iba a ir esquivando gente hasta que no pudiera correr más. Pero más pronto de lo que ella deseaba se quedó bloqueada sin poder pasar. Un montón de gente con el uniforme de su instituto, se amontonaba en el parque al que ella acababa de llegar. Miró hacia atrás, para ver si aún tenía tiempo de volver, pero dos de esos chicos ya habían llegado al inicio del parque. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, ella se abrió paso desesperadamente por entre la gente.

Algunas personas se quejaban, otras simplemente la ignoraban, puesto que lo que ellos estaban viendo y esperando en esos momentos era otra cosa, ajena a ella. Todos hablaban y comentaban lo bien que lo harían ese año. ¿Quiénes? A ella no le importaba. Justo cuando llegó casi al final de la gente, se dio cuenta de que los dos restantes estaban al otro lado del parque. Uno de ellos se quedaría haciendo guardia en la entrada y el otro iba dirección hacia ella, buscándola. Kizuna se arrodilló al suelo. Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle. Se levantó para irse hacia otro lado, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, alguien la cogió por la espalda. Ella se giró golpeando la mano que la cogía, asustada, dándose cuenta de quién era.

— ¿Estás bien, Kizuna? —preguntó Takuma sorprendido. Ella estaba pálida y asustada. Su cuerpo estaba temblando—. ¿Qué sucede? —ella suspiró aliviada, pero alguien la cogió por la espalda y se giró de nuevo golpeando su mano, dándose contra un hierro. Takuma rápidamente se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola de la pistola que la apuntaba—. ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres de ella?! —gritó.

Lo había hecho expresamente para que la gente los viera y se apartara de ellos, cosa que sucedió. Entre gritos de pánico de 'una pistola', la gente se alejó de ellos, dejando al descubierto la vista de Kyooi, Yuna, Kotarou y Kazuki, quienes estaban sentados en un banco siendo observados por toda esa gente del parque. Kyooi saltó del banco sin pensárselo dos veces, poniéndose al lado de Takuma.

— ¡Oniichan detrás! —gritó Yuna.

Takuma fue más rápido. Se puso detrás de Kizuna, en dónde el otro chico que se había adentrado entre la gente estaba sacando su arma.

— ¡Quietos! —gritó Saguru Hakuba levantando su arma—. ¡Policía! ¡Bajad vuestras armas!

Sara que también estaba allí, junto a Tooichi, se puso junto a su padre uno a cada lado de Kizuna, para ayudarlos.

— Oye, ¿nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó Sara mirándola de cerca y sonriendo—. Claro que la he visto —añadió en un suspiro—. Ella es la hermana de Kazuki, ¿no es cierto? —miró hacia Takuma que la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Cuánta gente sabe de eso ya? —preguntó Kyooi.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lo negáis como llevo haciéndolo cada vez? —preguntó Kizuna desesperada.

— Pues porque es imposible engañar a unos brujos como nosotros —Sara le guiñó el ojo—. Chica, desprendes la misma aura que Kazuki, no es difícil saberlo.

— ¿Aura? —Kizuna la miró confundida—. ¿Qué es eso?

— Dejemos el tema, o Kazuki va a oírnos —dijo Kyooi sonriendo debido a que todos a su alrededor se habían quedado ya en silencio.

— ¿No lo sabe? —Sara miró hacia Kyooi.

— Mejor que no lo sepa ninguno de ellos —Kyooi le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

— Entonces mejor agáchate, chica —dijo Sara mirándola.

— ¿Por qué? —Kizuna frunció el ceño.

— Porque él está aquí —Sara movió su cabeza en dirección contraria a su padre. Kizuna miró hacia allí.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Esos ojos verdes, observaron durante un par de segundos, antes de que la mecha empezara a prender. Él bajó el arma que apuntaba al tipo de delante de Takuma, sin darse cuenta de ello. Mientras Kyooi y Takuma decían un leve 'oh-oh', en un tono de peligro, ella tragó todas las palabras que le estaban llegando a su garganta desde su corazón. Kyooi la miró unos segundos, viendo que sus manos temblorosas, ahora temblaban mucho más, cerrándose con fuerza. Mientras los ojos de él empezaban a inundarse, ella mostró su cara de enojo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre ahí? ¿Qué pasaba con esa cara sorprendida que mostraba? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo ahora? A él jamás le había importado lo que sucedía con ella, ¿no era cierto? Kyooi vio como la mecha llegaba a su fin. La paciencia que Kizuna había mostrado estalló en un montón de gritos en francés, que hicieron que Kyooi aguantara a la chica para que no se abalanzara a golpearlo. Todos aquellos insultos que ella estaba diciendo, nadie excepto Saguru los podían entender, pero la fuerza que ella hacía, hizo que Takuma se pusiera delante de Kizuna para ayudar a Kyooi a detenerla. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Heiji que se frotó la cara intentando evitar que nadie lo viera. Se acercó con dos grandes zancadas a ellos y ante la sorpresa de todos, incluida la de Kizuna, abrazó a la chica.

— No te entiendo, y sé que lo sabes —susurró hacia ella con la voz medio rota, mientras Kira, y los demás hermanos de ella llegaban al parque.

— Básicamente te ha llamado traidor —informó Saguru—. Junto con un montón de insultos que han dañado mis oídos y que no pienso repetir por educación a los jóvenes que hay por aquí.

— Vaya papá, eres demasiado educado a veces —Sara sonrió.

— Cállate y vámonos de aquí, que nosotros no pintamos nada —Saguru miró a los jóvenes que habían bajado sus armas y rodó los ojos—. ¿Vais a decirnos por qué estabais apuntando a esta chica?

— Por la recompensa, por supuesto —dijeron los cuatro—. Hay más de diez millones por extraditarla al Canadá.

— ¿Por qué? —Saguru frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, por asesinato, robo, traición y un montón de datos más que hemos olvidado al ver su cara —el joven sonrió—. Somos cazadores de recompensas, ya lo ves. Así que entregadla ahora mismo.

— Esta chica está siendo protegida por el Programa Especial de la Policía de Kyoto —informó Kyooi—. Así que los cazadores de recompensas, o más bien guardas de seguridad, no pueden tocarla.

— ¿En serio? —los jóvenes, junto a Heiji, Sara y Saguru lo miraron con sorpresa—. Esto es una lástima —el chico se giró en redondo—. Vámonos, no podremos tocar esos diez millones en nuestra vida.

— ¿Lo dejas así? —uno de sus compañeros se quejó mientras lo perseguía—. Podemos cogerla, aún.

— No, si está siendo protegida por el Programa, seremos considerados criminales de alto nivel, e iremos directamente a ser ejecutados, sin derecho a juicio justo —respondió él—. No pienso morir por diez millones.

— Gracias a Dios —Heiji suspiró aliviado y miró a Kizuna. Ella seguía confundida—. ¿Estás bien, Ki…?

— ¡Kaki! —Kira gritó poniéndose entre Heiji y Kizuna y abriendo sus manos para protegerla.

— Tú también estás bien, Kira-chan, qué alivio —Heiji sonrió con tristeza—. Ambas estáis bien.

La mecha del explosivo de Kizuna esta vez fue más rápida, haciendo que ni Takuma ni Kyooi pudieran detener que ella golpeara a su abuelo.

— ¡Y no gracias a ti, escoria! —gritó ella. Heiji que no se lo había esperado, se encontró de repente al suelo, con un dolor intenso en su mejilla—. ¡Odio a toda tu familia! ¡Traidores!

— ¡¿De qué narices estás hablando?! —gritó él desde el suelo—. ¡Jamás te he traicionado!

— ¡Me abandonasteis! —respondió ella.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que jamás haría tal cosa!

— ¡MENTIROSO! —gritó Kira con voz chillona.

— No creo que debáis de estar gritándolo —Kyooi alzó sus manos intentando calmar a los tres, pero todos estaban ya muy enojados—. Hey, que hay gente que aún no lo sabe…

Heiji se levantó y encaró a sus dos nietas.

— ¡¿En qué narices os basáis para decir que os abandonamos, jovencitas?! ¡¿Si hubiéramos sabido que está…?!

— ¡Él lo sabía y no hizo nada al respecto! —gritó Kizuna desesperada. Su garganta empezaba a doler, pero si mantenía aquello encerrado más tiempo, de seguro que no podría soportarlo más. Heiji se calló mirándola con miedo.

— ¿De quién estás hablando? —preguntó él con un tono más bajo.

— ¡De tu maldito hijo! ¡¿De quién si no?! —respondió ella aún gritando.

— ¡NO! ¡Mamoru jamás os abandonaría! ¡Maldita sea! —Heiji gritó hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros, zarandeándola levemente—. ¡Créeme! ¡Él jamás sería capaz de algo así!

— ¿Podéis dejar de gritar? Hay gente que aún no sabe de esto y les estáis dando pistas… —Kyooi siguió hablando mientras tanto, aunque sabía que ninguno de los tres lo estaban escuchando.

— ¡Suéltame Otchan! —Kizuna se apartó de él golpeando sus brazos—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, traidor.

— Oye, sé del cierto que Mamoru-kun no haría tal cosa —susurró Sara en un hilo de voz, por debajo de los gritos de Heiji y Kizuna, que seguían discutiendo.

— Ya se lo dije, pero no me creyó —informó Kyooi—. Al parecer esa mujer le prestó el teléfono y ella reconoció la voz.

— ¿Qué? —Heiji dejó la conversación con Kizuna para mirar a Kyooi.

— Sí, así fue —Kizuna bajó la mirada al suelo más tranquila—. Él dijo que como habíamos sido malas niñas no hacía falta molestarse en venir a buscarnos.

— Kira también lo escuchó —confirmó la pequeña afirmando con la cabeza—. Kaki dijo que era su voz.

— Mamoru jamás haría esto —susurró Heiji defendiéndolo con dolor en su pecho. Algo debería de haber sucedido para que ellas estuvieran tan convencidas de ello—. Te prometo que ese no era Mamoru.

— Fue él —susurró ella—. Porque solo él me llamaba con ese tono.

— Ven conmigo —Heiji la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, pero ella se zafó gritando una negación—. Oye, voy a demostrarte que te equivocas.

— Haz lo que te pide, Kizuna —dijo Kyooi en un hilo de voz, asegurándose de que Yuna y Kazuki seguían en ese banco y no podían escucharlos.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Me llamo Kaki! —gritó cogiéndolo por el cuello del uniforme.

Kyooi tan solo sonrió.

— Te prometo que él va a protegerte —respondió.

Kizuna lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué quería aquello? Bajó la mirada al suelo, hacia Kira. Ella estaba mirando con curiosidad a Heiji. Aunque ella no lo recordaba, ella había seguido lo que Kizuna había dicho, ciegamente. ¿Kira odiaría a su padre tanto como ella? Tal vez podría ser posible lo que ella deseaba: que Kira por fin pudiera volver con su familia y así ella podría desaparecer de una vez por todas. No era que Kira fuera una carga, pero cada vez que a Kizuna le sucedía algo, ella perdía un poco más del brillo de sus ojos, y eso le hacía pensar si debía de apartarla de su lado antes de que le hicieran más daño a su pequeño corazón. No. Esa niña nunca guardaba rencor, ni aun ella habiéndole contado todo. Porque la primera vez que Kizuna había desconfiado de él, Kira le dijo que era imposible que una persona tan buena como la que ella había descrito, hiciera algo tan cruel. Esa era la primera vez que Kira había demostrado tener opinión propia e hizo que Kizuna quisiera llorar en ese mismo momento. Dejando de pensar en eso, se miró a Heiji que con una sonrisa le alargó la mano de nuevo. Ella se tocó su brazo derecho con inseguridad y luego miró hacia sus hermanos.

— Ve a descubrir la verdad, Kaki —Luca afirmó con la cabeza—. Te estaremos esperando.

Kizuna miró entonces a los ojos de Dasan. Ese chico le decía que no lo hiciera. Él realmente no deseaba que ella fuera con esos desconocidos. Pero para ella no eran desconocidos. Miró a Heiji y cogió la mano de Kira, mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó en un hilo de voz y en francés.

— _Quiero saber más de papá y mamá_ —Kira afirmó con la cabeza en respuesta.

— Está bien —Kizuna ignoró la mano de Heiji y se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que el hombre había tirado de ella.

— No la fastidies ahora —Kyooi puso una mano en el hombro de Heiji y lo empujó levemente—. Que a ti no te ha negado que fuera ella —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Puedes llevar tu a Kazuki al bar de Yui? —preguntó Heiji. Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza y los tres se fueron de allí, mientras Kazuki se acercaba y les preguntaba acerca de lo que acababa de suceder.

.

Heiji anduvo por delante de ellas todo el rato, sin asegurarse que lo seguían. Kizuna y Kira se mantuvieron en silencio todo el rato, cogidas de la mano y con pasos lentos. Kizuna realmente se preguntaba qué era lo que ese hombre iba a mostrarle. Se detuvieron en un parque más alejado de sus casas.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Heiji mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

— No —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño. Heiji señaló el edificio más alto y cercano que tenían—. Esa es la comisaría de Tokio, ¿cierto? —Heiji afirmó con la cabeza—. Aquí es dónde conocí por primera vez a mamá —Heiji afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo y le hizo señas para que se mantuviera en silencio mientras la seguía.

El abuelo se puso las manos en los bolsillos y entró a dentro del recinto. El lugar estaba casi solitario. Si ibas por la izquierda, encontrabas el parque infantil, pero si ibas por la derecha, solo era un camino de paso, para recortar distancias de otras calles. En ese camino de mano derecha, el lugar tenía seis bancos. El del centro a mano derecha, estaba ocupado por una mujer. Un hombre, de espaldas a ellas, se acercó a ella. Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado, Kizuna pudo ver perfectamente quiénes eran. La mujer era su madre y el hombre era su otro abuelo, que con un brazo abrazó a la mujer. Kizuna observó con atención como ella se ponía las manos en la cara, deshaciéndose en lágrimas: ella ya tenía los ojos rojos. Kizuna la observó, hasta que notó que Kira tiraba de su mano. Se arrodilló delante de ella con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la pequeña en un hilo de voz.

— Tu madre —respondió Heiji desviando la mirada de la escena—. ¿Por qué te escondes, Kizuna? —preguntó al ver que ella se subía la capucha para evitar que la descubrieran.

— Cuanta más gente esté a mí alrededor, más gente pondré en peligro —respondió ella levantándose y girándose para irse.

— Aun hay otro sitio al que me debes de acompañar —le indicó Heiji quitándose la gorra de la cabeza y poniéndosela a Kira, que se quedó observando el banco ocupado—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque es la verdad —respondió Kizuna—. Si mamá se entera de que sigo aquí, de seguro querrá que me quede con ellos, y eso haría que la encontraran más rápido.

— Cuéntame —pidió Heiji saliendo del parque y siendo seguidas por las dos de nuevo. Kira cogió la mano de Kizuna y la apretó con fuerza. La pequeña también tenía ganas de llorar.

— Hay alguien que quiere matar a Kudo Asami —informó Kizuna—. Si me acerco a ella, dejaré que ellos lo descubran y eso sería algo imperdonable —Heiji la miró con el ceño fruncido—. No me mires así. Himitsu-san y Chandler, junto a su grupo de locos, ya se están encargando de proteger a mamá. Yo solo tengo que mantenerme alejada cuanto más de ellos mejor, pero Kyooi insistió en que me quedara con ellos y por eso estoy cerca de Kazuki. Creo que siendo solo él puedo protegerlo por mí misma.

— ¿Y por qué persiguen a Asami-chan? —preguntó Heiji volviendo a andar.

El silencio largo que se hizo luego hizo que él mirara detrás. Kizuna seguía detrás de él, pero mantenía la mirada al suelo. Él entendió que ella no quería hablar de ello, así que siguió el camino en silencio. Después de un largo recorrido hacia las montañas, Kira decidió hablar de nuevo.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó cuando vio que en el medio de los árboles había un muro lleno de hermosas piedras.

— Esto es el cementerio, ¿cierto? —Kizuna miró a su alrededor, Heiji se mantuvo callado, así que ella lo miró—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al ver que él se miraba el reloj.

— Nada, tan solo estaba comprobando —la miró y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa—. Vamos.

Entraron, andando por pasillos estrechos, rodeados de piedras de mármol bien cortadas y decoradas. Heiji se detuvo al centro del lugar, mirando una piedra oscura.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Kira miró a Heiji con curiosidad.

— Vuestro monumento —Heiji miró con tristeza al suelo.

— ¿Estamos enterradas aquí? —Kira miró a Kizuna y ella se echó a reír junto a Heiji.

— Enterrar es un cuerpo, Kira, no pueden enterrarte aquí, si tú sigues poseyendo tu cuerpo —respondió Kizuna—. Pero sí que pueden hacer un monumento en recuerdo a nosotras.

— No lo entiendo —respondió Kira mirando las letras que allí había—. Hatto-hattori Kizuna y Hattori Ki-ra, ¿eso es lo que pone?

— Sí, así es —respondió Heiji—. Venid por aquí —el moreno se alejó a pasos rápidos hacia detrás de un árbol cercano.

Cuando Kizuna vio que se escondía, entendió que alguien iba a ir allí. Heiji le hizo señas para que se mantuviera en silencio de nuevo. No tuvieron que esperar más de dos minutos, que alguien se acercó a ese lugar. Iba vestido con un traje negro y en su mano llevaba una flor hecha en papel, de un color rosado. Kizuna reconoció la flor en seguida, ella misma le había enseñado a ese hombre hacerla: era la flor del Sakura. Kira tiró de su manga intentando llamar su atención, pero ella estaba tan absorta, que ni siquiera la miró. Cuando Kira vio que ella no le respondía, observó de nuevo al hombre que se acababa de arrodillar delante de la piedra de mármol que llevaban sus nombres. Él dejó la flor delante de la piedra y se quedó un rato en silencio, con la mirada fija a la flor que había al suelo. Cuando por fin el hombre habló, fue para soltar un sollozo que hizo que Kizuna se estremeciera. Heiji sonrió al verla.

— Lo siento… —susurró la voz del hombre que ella tanto recordaba—. Si tan solo hubiera estado en casa ese día. Perdóname, Kizuna —añadió en medio de más sollozos Mamoru—. Quiero que me perdones por llevarme tan mal contigo los días anteriores. Quiero que me perdones por no correr suficiente para alcanzarte antes de que ese bote estallara. Si hubiera… si pudiera retroceder y cambiarme por ti, lo haría sin pensármelo dos veces. Fui un egoísta —Heiji vio como una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Kizuna—. No me importaba que me odiaras si con ello podía mantenerte a salvo, y fracasé por completo. Quiero que vuelvas. Necesito que vuelvas conmigo, Kizuna. Quiero escuchar que me perdonas por todo lo que te hice.

— Mamoru, ¿por qué no lo dejas ya? —dijo una mujer acercándose por otro lado hacia él. Eso hizo que Kizuna se diera cuenta de que por unos instantes había estado a punto de acercarse a Mamoru para decirle que ella estaba allí—. Kizuna-chan y Kira-chan no van a volver.

— Ya lo sé —susurró él sin ni siquiera girarse—. ¿A qué has venido mamá?

— A pedirte un favor —respondió ella sonriendo—. Queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Kazuki, pero queremos que tú y Asami-chan estéis allí.

— No puedo —respondió él—. Hoy no.

— ¿Y qué día vas a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu otro hijo, Mamoru? —preguntó Kazuha—. Oye, Kazuki también puede ser feliz, pero tenéis que ayudarle a ello. Kazuki se siente igual que vosotros, pero no sabes lo que es pasar un cumpleaños solo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no lo entien…! —Mamoru se giró para encararla, pero se quedó mirando hacia dónde Heiji y las niñas estaban.

Kizuna se había girado rápido, para que no la reconociera.

— No te acerques de nuevo a mí —le dijo a Heiji para luego tirar de Kira hacia fuera del lugar—. Traidor —ante esas palabras Heiji rodó los ojos.

— ¿Heiji? —Kazuha lo había visto, en cuanto Mamoru se había quedado sin palabras—. ¿No tenías que ir a por Kazuki?

— Dejé a Kyooi a cargo de eso —respondió Heiji suspirando—. ¡Ni te creas por un momento que voy a dejarlo pasar, jovencita! —gritó hacia Kizuna con todas sus fuerzas. Kira se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió levantando su mano libre para saludarlo, pero Kizuna tiró de ella para que no se entretuviera—. ¡Vas a tener que devolverme mi gorra algún día! —añadió viendo como la pequeña seguía el camino.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes traidor! —gritó Kizuna sin girarse, luego se fue sin decir nada más.

— ¿Acaban de robarte tu gorra? —Kazuha lo miró sorprendida—. Para empezar, ¿por qué tenía esa niña tú gorra? —Heiji forzó una risa y luego miró a Mamoru, que había palidecido—. ¿Por qué estabas aquí con esas niñas?

— No importa —respondió Heiji—. Son unas chicas protegidas por el Programa.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose a Heiji. Por un solo segundo había visto los ojos verdes de esa chica y se había visto reflejado en ellos.

— Es una amiga de Kazuki y los demás —respondió Heiji—. Te has sorprendido tanto, que incluso has dejado de llorar —Heiji sonrió satisfecho—. Me alegro.

Mamoru se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Que sus padres le vieran así podía ser vergonzoso, pero que lo vieran unas desconocidas, aún podía serlo más.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿Sabes que no lo sé? —Heiji miró por dónde se habían ido. Si ellas querían esconderse, y si Kazuki no las reconocía, significaba que ellas tendrían otro nombre—. Me olvidé de preguntarles.

— ¿Y? ¿A qué habéis venido? —preguntó el hijo mirando a su madre.

— Ven, Mamoru —susurró ella alargando su mano hacia él—. Vamos a olvidarnos por unos instantes de todo esto, ¿vale?

— ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? —Mamoru bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Debes de hacerlo —respondió Heiji—. Porque esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y tienes que empezar a perdonarte a ti mismo, Mamoru.

— ¿Tengo derecho a hacerlo? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Todo el derecho del mundo —Kazuha le dedicó su sonrisa más tierna—. Porque nuestro hijo no hizo nada malo ese día.

.

Cuando Kyooi lo empujó a dentro del bar, Kazuki pudo ver a toda su familia a dentro. Había decoraciones que él nunca había visto, por todos lados, y las dos mesas que había al lugar, estaban preparadas para un gran festín.

— ¿Qué se celebra hoy? —Kazuki miró a Kyooi claramente confundido. Este le golpeó en la cabeza y le señaló al centro de su familia, en dónde había una chica de pelo negro, recogido en dos coletas, y ojos marrones, que aguantaba un pequeño cartel en el que ponía: felicidades Kazuki. Él abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido y luego miró a Kyooi, quién lo empujó hacia ellos—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó girándose, mientras Mamoru y Asami lo cogían de los brazos y lo ponían entre ellos.

Kyooi hizo una fotografía con su teléfono, que resonó por toda la sala.

— Para la prosperidad —sonrió.

— ¡Sí, hombre! —se quejó Kazuki fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Borra eso! —gritó él.

— No pienso hacerlo —Kyooi envió la foto—. Y ahora mismo todos la tienen —empezaron a escucharse un montón de sonidos telefónicos—. Incluso tú y Mizuki-senpai.

— Gracias Kyou-kun —dijo la chica del medio—. Ha quedado preciosa —se giró hacia Kazuki, que estaba enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—. Ahora ya tengo un recuerdo de ti y tú familia —lo cogió del cuello del jersey y lo besó en los labios—. Y ese es tu castigo por no responder a mis llamadas durante un mes entero —la chica se acercó a Kyooi soltando a Kazuki, para evitar que alguien más la viera enrojecer.

Yui fue la primera en hablar.

— Ya sabía yo que no eras solo una amiga, que Takuma y Kotarou te dejaran ayudarnos.

— Bien hecho, chica —dijo Yukiko, quién estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con su pelo teñido recogido en una cola—. Los hombres de esta familia tienden a olvidarse de lo que tienen más cerca.

— ¿Qué significa eso, mamá? —Shinichi la fulminó con la mirada mientras Kyooi, Alumi, Yuna, Takuma y Kotarou se reían.

— Lo que oyes, hijo —respondió ella mirándolo.

— ¡¿Puede alguien decirme en serio lo que estamos celebrando?! —gritó Kazuki más rojo que un tomate.

— Tu cumpleaños, idiota —respondió Heiji rodando los ojos.

— Ah, ¿y qué tal ha ido? —Kyooi miró a Heiji.

— Me ha llamado traidor, me ha robado mi gorra preferida y se ha largado medio llorando —Heiji sonrió y Kyooi se acercó a él para chocar sus manos—. ¿He estado bien?

— Has estado genial —Kyooi le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque luego voy a tener que escuchar el sermón de parte de Himitsu-san y de ella.

Heiji se rio con fuerza.

— Eso, tú también las conoces, ¿cierto? —Mamoru se acercó a él—. ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?

— La mayor se llama Kumamori Kaki, y en total son catorce hermanos —respondió Kyooi—. Así que como comprenderás, no me he aprendido los nombres de todos.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Kazuki—. Si el otro día los nombrabas a todos.

— Me los aprendí para ese día —mintió su amigo—. Ya no recuerdo ninguno más que el de ella y el tipo ese que va a mi clase: Dasan.

— Va a ser tu eterno rival ese chico, ¿no es cierto? —Alumi sonrió sentada en el banco sin ni siquiera mirarlo, haciendo que Kyooi se encogiera por un escalofrío.

— ¿Kumamori Kaki? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿Por qué te preocupan unas chicas? —preguntó Asami mirándolo.

— Nada, no importa —susurró él.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió con ellas para que entren en el Programa? —Heiji miró a Kyooi—. Supongo que eso sí lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Kyooi negó con la cabeza y miró a Takuma que desvió la mirada de él.

— Bueno, ¿por qué no dejamos de hablar de esa chica? —Yuna intervino después de ver como Mizuki observaba con tristeza a Kazuki.

* * *

*AKAMATSU MIZUKI (赤松光月), tiene 17 años (es un curso superior a Kazuki, Kizuna y Takuma). Nació el 13 de Diciembre. Su madre era Etsuko y su padre es Shin (que no Shinichi! ¬¬' ), aunque ella ahora vive con sus padres adoptivos. Su alias es 'Akama' o 'Jiyuu Hide'. Ella ya fue presentada en el capítulo 28 de XLA III, pero para aquellos que no quieran volver atrás, pronto les situaré en una conversación entre Asami y Kazuki. Ella antes era la líder de una banda y por eso algunas veces lleva cadenas o barras de hierro en sus bolsillos. Tiene miedo al agua, debido a lo que le pasó cuando era recién nacida. Es la novia de Kazuki.

Y ahora voy a situarlos en el tiempo (he juntado a los personajes por año de nacimiento que así será más fácil, aunque ya veréis que hay más de una edad en la misma línia de tiempo, es porque estando en la historia a 13 de Mayo, aún no han cumplido todos su cumpleaños):

*KUDO YUKIKO, KUDO YUSAKU, MOURI KOGORO Y MOURI ERI (78/79 años).

*KUDO SHINICHI (59 años, acabados de cumplir, viejiiiiitoooooo *O*), HATTORI HEIJI, HATTORI KAZUHA Y KUDO RAN (58/59 años).

*VINEYARD DRAKE (52 años (apariencia de 42)).

*ODAGIRI YUI (50 años) Y ODAGIRI SHOUTA (49 años).

*SAKURABA KOKORO ((grupo de Shouta y Te-chan) 47 años).

*DAISHI HIKARU ((grupo de Shouta y Te-chan) 45 años).

*MATSUURA NANAMI ((grupo de Shouta y Te-chan) 44 años).

*SAKURABA TSUBASA ((grupo de Shouta y Te-chan) 42 años).

*ENOMOTO ERENA ((grupo de Shouta y Te-chan) 40 años).

*HONDOU ERICK (hijo de Eisuke), KYOGOKU AKIRA, AKAI HIMITSU Y MIYANO TETSUYA (37 años); SHIROMA CHIZUKO Y SHIROMA YUKI (36 años).

*HATTORI MAMORU, HATTORI ASAMI, KUROBA TAKESHI, KUROBA SARA, KYOGOKU HIRO Y KYOGOKU NATSUKI (35 años); KYOGOKU CHIEKO (34 años).

*AKAI THEA (33 años); KUDO YOH Y HATTORI AYAKO (32 años)

*KUDO MOMO (sí, finalmente pongo a los otros niños juntos jejejeje lo de Yoh y Ayako no funcionó y terminaron Momo y Yoh y Ayako y Sora, aunque estos últimos no han querido casarse, solo estan viviendo en la misma casa) Y KYOGOKU SORA (31 años).

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Jiyuu 03: entrevista a Takuma'.


	12. Jiyuu 03: entrevista a Takuma

Buenas de nuevo!

 **shinichikudo12** : jajajaja sin palabras wow! jajajajaja solo en por los años he intentado hacer una portada de cada historia :)

10 de Junio.

* * *

Personas. Alguien me había dicho una vez en el Canadá: 'Existe un dramaturgo irlandés muy loco que dijo que todos estamos en la cloaca, pero algunos estamos mirando a las estrellas'. Encontrar alguna vez un amor verdadero era algo que prácticamente para mí parecía imposible, pero a la vez, ese dramaturgo podía tener razón. La gente es horrible. Las personas son egoístas, perezosas, irritables, avariciosas, envidiosas… parecido a los siete pecados capitales. Sí, la gente solo hace que repetir esos pecados y decir no se debe pecar. Aquellos que se paran a mirar las estrellas, a veces ayudan a la gente con una simple sonrisa. Mi hermana y yo acostumbrábamos a ayudar a una anciana del pueblo, justo cuando salíamos de las clases. Aprender clases de Aikido, por ejemplo, nos hacía volver interiormente a la cultura pacífica y honorable a la que una vez habíamos pertenecido. Entonces, mientras aguantábamos las bolsas de la compra de esa pobre anciana que no podía casi ni mantenerse en pie, observábamos a nuestro alrededor. Nadie. Nadie nos miraba. Nadie miraba por pereza a ayudarla. Nadie miraba por perder un tiempo precioso que ellos podrían estar teniendo en otro sitio. La gente es mala y yo sentí esa maldad en mi propia piel. Me juré a mi misma jamás volver a sentir lo mismo. Encerrar mi corazón a la gente y ser egoísta conmigo misma. Dejar mi pasado atrás y empezar a vivir mi vida a mi modo, cometiendo todos los Siete Pecados Capitales de los que esa anciana me hablaba muchas veces. Yo había visto venir ese día todo mi dolor, pero no hice caso a mis intuiciones. Yo podía ver con mi intuición si alguien terminaría haciéndome daño. Yo tenía esa opción. Así que mi promesa fue que jamás volvería a abrir mi corazón a alguien que tuviera intención de hacerme daño de nuevo. Jamás…

Kizuna.

 **Jiyuu 3: entrevista a Takuma.**

Todos estamos en la cloaca, pero algunos estamos mirando a las estrellas.

 **Oscar Wilde** ( _Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés_ ).

— Hola a todos de nuevo, estamos con el programa especial de Jiyuu —dijo Reiko una vez más—. Hoy estamos junto a Kuma. Pero primero, conectamos con los demás de Jiyuu.

— Hola a todos, soy Hattori Kazuki y estáis viendo Jiyuu —él hizo ese movimiento con la mano cerrada, mientras lo mostraban en la pantalla.

— Buenas tardes, Suki —la entrevistadora sonrió—. ¿Nos traéis algo nuevo hoy?

— Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero hemos estado ocupados con algo y no nos ha dado mucho tiempo a preparar esas curiosidades que tanto os gustan —sonrió él mirando a la cámara.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Reiko.

— Estamos metidos en un buen lío, en realidad —Kazuki sonrió—. Algo en lo que la policía también está metida, así que no puedo deciros absolutamente nada.

— ¿Por fin han detenido a Dakota? —preguntó Reiko.

— ¡Hey, que te estoy oyendo! —se quejó el chico apareciendo detrás de Kazuki—. Pues no, no es por eso, sino por una completa desconocida.

— No tanto, no tanto —Takuma apareció en la pantalla removiendo la mano.

— Cuéntame —pidió Reiko.

— Bueno, están persiguiendo a una amiga nuestra, y hemos estado investigando acerca de esa gente y demás. Pero gracias a ello nos hemos dado cuenta de algo —Takuma miró hacia la pantalla—. Aunque la madre y el padre de Suki sean famosos, no hay casi nada de información de ellos tampoco.

— ¿Son famosos? —preguntó Reiko—. ¿De qué?

— ¿Actriz? ¿Y detective? —Takuma la miró dudando.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Reiko gritó sorprendida.

— La duda ofende, chicos —Kazuki apareció con una ceja arqueada en la pantalla, haciendo reír a Takuma.

— La madre de Kazuki fue una actriz y una detective muy famosa desde bien pequeña, y su padre era el rival de ella en cuanto a detective —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza—. O eso es lo que me ha contado siempre mi madre. Pero aunque este caso que estamos investigando, los metía a ellos por el medio, no existe ningún tipo de información en la red de ellos dos o de Kazuki. Ni siquiera el accidente de hace unos años, y es algo que me sorprende mucho.

— Lo del accidente tampoco hace falta que esté —Kazuki habló dolorido—. Y no fue un acci…

— …accidente, fue un asesinato —le interrumpió Kyou sabiendo lo que iba a decir—. ¿Cuántas veces vas a recordárnoslo?

— ¿Asesinato? —preguntó Reiko.

— Sí, mejor dejemos el tema, que si ellos ven el vídeo tampoco quiero entristecerles —Takuma sonrió.

— Pero definitivamente es muy raro que no aparezca nada de ese tipo que llevó dolor de cabeza incluso al FBI, la CIA y la Interpol —comentó Alumi—. Tal vez deberíamos de intentar hablar con algunos de ellos para que nos digan lo que sucede, ya que el padre de Artemis no quiere contárnoslo.

— Cierto, seguro que Thea sabe algo —Kyooi dio una palmada, sabiendo que esa era la mejor idea—. Tendremos que preguntarle a ella.

— ¿A esa loca de vuestra tía? ¿En serio? —Takuma los miró—. ¿Creéis de verdad que esa loca os va a decir algo?

— Nos va a decir mucho más que lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora, ¿no crees? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Bueno, como el tema no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio —Kazuki interrumpió lo que Takuma iba a replicar—. Mejor empecemos con la entrevista.

— Cómo queráis —Reiko sonrió y miró a Takuma, sentado delante de ella—. Primera pregunta: Takara-san de Iwate quiere saber cómo empezó Jiyuu.

— ¿Có-cómo empezó? —Takuma miró hacia la pantalla en dónde Kazuki estaba riñendo a Kotarou por comer en directo. Kazuki miró hacia la pantalla—. No creo que pueda responder a eso, Suki me va a matar si lo hago.

— Cómo si fuera tan violento —se quejó Kazuki.

— Lo eres, lo eres —respondió Kyooi rodeando con un brazo a Kazuki—. Si Kuma no responde lo haré yo. Todo esto empezó un día en el que fuimos hacia Osaka a buscar a Suki. Este idiota estaba haciendo de las suyas y estaba perdiéndose por completo, así que lo amenacé para que dejara de hacer el idiota y encontrara un objetivo bueno en Tokio. Así que para ayudarlo, montamos esto. No esperábamos que resultara, en realidad, tan solo teníamos planeado entretenerlo para que se olvidara de una vez de su pasado.

— ¿De nuevo el pasado de Suki? —preguntó Reiko en un suspiro.

— Todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos sufrido mucho para llegar hasta aquí, Reiko-chan, no solo Suki —informó Takuma—. Y es por eso que estamos todos unidos. Al principio solo lo hicimos por él, pero poco a poco fuimos haciéndolo por nosotros mismos.

— Murasaki-san de Niigata, quiere saber qué música escuchas o te gusta, en la actualidad —prosiguió Reiko.

— Bueno, déjame pensar —Takuma cerró los ojos unos segundos—. Podéis llamarme anticuado, pero creo que lo que más me gusta en la actualidad sería el pop japonés.

— Obuchi-san de Ehime, pregunta qué película es tu preferida por el momento —dijo Reiko.

— Bueno, supongo que la que hizo mi tía —respondió Takuma sonriendo. Reiko frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué todos ponéis esa cara siempre? Me refiero a la madre de Suki, por supuesto. ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto entender que somos primos?

— No nos cuesta, simplemente no podemos acostumbrarnos a ello —respondió Reiko medio ruborizada y con una sonrisa tonta a la boca.

— Ahora que lo pienso, voy a hacer una locura —Takuma miró directamente a la cámara que los estaba grabando en la sala—. Un saludo mi nueva prima, que sé que estarás viendo esto y te voy a molestar lo suficiente como para que me golpees de una vez.

— ¿Tienes otra prima? —preguntó Reiko. Kyooi y Alumi se echaron a reír y ella miró a la pantalla—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— La cara de Kotarou —rieron los dos.

— No, no son hijas de Odami-san ni de Asami-san, no te preocupes, Dakota, ella no es tu prima —respondió Takuma al ver que lo enfocaban directamente y mantenía unos ojos como naranjas.

— ¿De quién estás hablando? —preguntó él.

— Tío, que ya hace dos meses y cuatro días que la conoces y ¿aún no te has enterado de eso? —Takuma sonrió—. El otro día, mientras investigábamos todo aquello apareció una palabra que me dio a pensar.

— ¿De nuevo con lo de clonar? —Kazuki suspiró—. Ya te dije que eso no existe.

— Oh, entonces como explicas que ella tenga un defecto idéntico al tuyo que hace que vuestros genes sean prácticamente iguales, ¿eh? —Takuma sonrió—. Así que la considero mi prima.

— ¿Ese es tu argumento? —Alumi lo miró confundido—. Definitivamente eres idiota.

— Lo que tu digas, Anna —Takuma sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo sabes de los genes de ella o los míos? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Bueno, los tuyos me los conozco de sobras, chico, desde que nacimos que hemos estado uno al lado del otro —se quejó Takuma—. Y aunque os fuerais a Osaka después de aquello, siempre recordaré la primera vez que te vi haciéndote daño. Eres un maldito monstruo.

— Bueno, es lo que tiene que un laboratorio experimentara conmigo cuando nací —Kazuki suspiró—. Pero que mis heridas cicatricen rápido, no significa que…

— Ella no puede morir envenenada —interrumpió Kyooi—. También han estado experimentando con ella acerca de eso y fue lo primero que nos dijo a Himitsu-ojiisan y a mí.

— ¿Estáis de broma, verdad? —Kazuki lo miró.

— ¿Estás pensando en Kizu? —Kyooi lo miró.

— No, Kizuna jamás tuvo nada de eso —respondió Kazuki—. Lo sé —Kyooi y Alumi se miraron entre ellos—. Pero esos hubieran sido los resultados de que ella se hubiera quedado en el Laboratorio, supongo.

— ¿Eres mutante, Suki? —preguntó Reiko.

— Sí, podrías decirlo así —Kazuki se rio—. Aunque no creo que sea la palabra correcta.

— Bueno, el tema desvaría un poco —Takuma sonrió—. Siguiente pregunta, Reiko-chan.

— Ah, sí —ella se miró el papel que tenía delante—. Nagano-san de Hokkaido, pregunta si has estado enamorado de alguien.

— Oh, buena pregunta —se rio Kotarou—. ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?

— Lo estoy —respondió Takuma.

— ¿De verdad? —Reiko se removió en el sillón, interesada por su respuesta—. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es un chico o una chica?

— Una chica —respondió Takuma sonriendo y un poco ruborizado.

— Cuéntanos de ella —pidió Reiko.

— Es una chica muy dulce —sonrió Takuma.

— Sí, cuando no te anda pegando —interrumpió Kazuki.

— Siempre sonríe —añadió Takuma.

— Sí, excepto los otros seis días de la semana en las que está de mal humor —informó Kotarou.

— Tiende a ayudar a todo el mundo sin quejarse —dijo Takuma fulminando con la mirada a la pantalla que tenía detrás y por dónde podía ver a los chicos.

— Por interés propio siempre, porque si tiene que hacerlo sin interés, siempre se queja —dijo Alumi sacando la lengua.

— ¡¿Pero de qué vais?! —se quejó Takuma gritando—. ¡Yo no os he criticado a vuestras parejas!

— Espera, que aún falto yo —Kyooi levantó la mano sonriendo.

— Ignóralos —dijo Reiko—. Pareces muy enamorado de ella, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó.

— Sí —Takuma sonrió hacia ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban—. La quiero mucho.

— Sí, eso no podemos negarlo, porque ya lo ha rechazado veintidós veces —Kyooi suspiró.

— ¡¿Ve-veintidós?! —gritó Reiko sorprendida.

— Pues sí —Takuma sonrió—. Pero no me ha rechazado técnicamente, porque nunca me ha dejado terminar de decir nada que ya me dice: 'otro día, o este no es el momento', o 'espera un poco más'. Pero no importa, porque con tan solo verla me alegra el día —respondió Takuma.

— Tan solo eres un masoquista —dijeron los otros del grupo a la vez, excepto Yuna que se había ruborizado hasta la punta de su pelo.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Reiko.

— ¡No creo que esa sea una buena pregunta Reiko-san! —gritó Yuna desesperada porque dejaran el tema—. Así que pase a la siguiente pregunta.

Todos excepto Takuma y ella estallaron en risas.

— No lo diré hasta que no consiga declararme decentemente —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza para atraer la atención de Reiko, que se había quedado pensando en cuanto Yuna había gritado y estaba empezando a señalar hacia la cámara, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del mundo.

— Está bien —dijo ella finalmente—. Komiya-san de Nara, pregunta si eres bueno en los estudios.

— Ah… —Takuma no dijo más. Se quedó callado mirando de un lado al otro—. Mi padre es profesor, por supuesto que soy…

— Eres pésimo —interrumpió Yuna, sabiendo que iba a mentir—. Te pasas el día sin hacer los deberes, ni estudiar y apruebas los exámenes con el mínimo esfuerzo.

— ¡Yuna te estás pasando! —gritó él completamente ruborizado.

— Se ha vengado —Alumi estalló en risas, haciendo que los demás también se rieran—. No puedes quejarte, eso ha sido su venganza.

— Bueno, siguiente pregunta —Reiko miró el papel de nuevo—. Iragashi-san de Tottori, pregunta por tu deporte favorito.

— Fútbol —él levantó la mano al aire—. Amo jugar a fútbol.

— Y última pregunta: Fujimoto-san de Miyazaki, pregunta si tienes algún arte oculto que nadie del instituto sepa.

— ¿Un arte oculto? —Takuma frunció el ceño—. Que yo sepa no.

— Cocina genial —informó Yuna.

— Cuando no le echa veneno a la comida —interrumpió Kazuki—. Pero su arte oculto estaría quizás en los arreglos de los teléfonos.

— Nah, tú y yo lo haríamos mejor que él en eso —lo contrarió Kotarou—. Quizás lo mejor de Takuma sea los videojuegos. Siempre es el que obtiene mejores puntuaciones.

— Será cuando no estoy jugando yo —dijo Alumi rápidamente y levantando su mano delante de la cámara—. Porque entonces no da ni uno.

— Porque te la pasas robándole los objetivos —interrumpió Kyooi—. Por supuesto que no va a acertar ni uno si le robas.

— Pero bueno, quizás haya algo en lo que seguro es bueno y que puede llegar a conseguir el record 'guiness' y todo —sonrió Kazuki con malicia.

— En ser rechazado por la misma persona —dijeron todos a la vez, excepto Yuna.

— Os voy a hacer añicos —se quejó Takuma levantándose del sofá—. Esperad aquí que ahora mismo voy a golpearos.

— Y hasta aquí la entrevista de hoy con Kuma de los Jiyuu —dijo Reiko cogiendo la cámara antes de que Takuma dijera nada más—. Hasta el siguiente programa —saludó a la cámara, mientras por el otro micrófono se escuchaba a Takuma insultándolos a todos.

.

Las estrellas brillando, la brisa soplando suavemente y el chico hablando a su lado. No sabía ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se encontró de golpe mirando los labios del chico que seguía mirando las estrellas mientras hablaba.

— No estás mirando las estrellas —se rio él sin ni siquiera mirarla. Otra cosa que apuntar mentalmente: Kyooi tenía buena vista radial.

— Las estrellas son iguales en Canadá y en Japón —respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo—. Pero no las palabras de la gente acerca de ellas… —sentía que su voz estaba soñolienta, de algún modo—. Haces que suene todo demasiado bonito, ¿cómo lo haces?

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró sonriendo.

— ¿Experiencia en ligar? —preguntó sonriendo.

— No creo que sea eso —Kizuna giró su cabeza de nuevo para volver a mirar las estrellas. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y pensaba que si seguía mirándolo terminaría sobrepasando su límite de rubores hasta entonces. ¿Por qué había preguntado eso? Es más, ¿por qué había respondido eso? La risa de Kyooi a su lado la hizo mirarlo de nuevo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver que la miraba a ella.

— Te estás ruborizando, no creí que eso fuera posible —dijo él sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente.

— No es cierto —respondió ella girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

— Sí lo es, y me encanta —respondió él con una voz extremadamente suave. Kizuna lo miró sorprendida. La cabeza del chico estaba mucho más cerca de lo que lo había estado antes—. Te quiero —susurraron sus labios mientras sus ojos la miraban con un brillo que ella le había visto muchas veces—. Te quiero mucho, y eso no ha cambiado en estos años —lo sabía realmente. Ya hacía dos meses y cuatro días que Kizuna había sido golpeada por su balón y él la había descubierto y por eso lo sabía—. Tú sigues siendo la misma y eso me hace acordarme de cuánto te quiero.

Kizuna no podía escuchar las palabras de él. Por alguna razón no quería escucharlas. Jamás había creído que enamorarse de alguien pudiera ir también en el otro sentido. Su corazón iba a cien y sus mejillas ardían demasiado. Eso ya le había pasado cuando era pequeña, y parecía que solo él la hacía sentir así. El chico apoyó su frente en la de ella, aún tumbados. Ella cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Debía de centrar todos sus pensamientos en no meter la pata ni darle una respuesta, pero su cabeza solo le repetía una y otra vez que el chico no le había dado ningún indicio de maldad. En ninguno de esos meses que llevaban juntos allí, jamás su intuición le había dicho: '¡Aléjate! ¡Este tipo es muy peligroso!'. Jamás.

— Yo también —susurró en un hilo de voz casi inaudible. Falló estrepitosamente en intentar mantenerse alejada de ese chico—. Realmente era a ti a quién más he echado de menos.

Kizuna no quería abrir los ojos. Sentía que lloraría si los abría. Notó la mano del chico apartándole un mechón de pelo que la suave brisa le estaba moviendo. Notó la respiración del chico deteniéndose unos segundos. Todo era demasiado perfecto para ella. Pero de repente sus recuerdos empezaban a fluir. Kyooi no era como Dean. Kyooi jamás le haría daño, pero sus ojos terminaron abriéndose asustados. El chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Se apartó de un salto tropezándose con la manta y cayéndose al suelo desde la roca. Kyooi se incorporó de repente asustado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No te acerques —dijo ella levantándose de nuevo y poniéndose de espaldas al barranco para verlo. Levantó sus manos adoloridas. Se había clavado pequeñas piedrecitas en ellas y le escocía, pero no podía pensar en el dolor. Solo los recuerdos la estaban haciendo funcionar de nuevo—. Por favor no te acerques —añadió al ver que el chico bajaba de la roca, con una mirada llena de confusión—. Por favor te lo suplico —un paso más atrás.

— Vale, no me acerco —Kyooi decidió intentar tranquilizarla. La chica estaba yendo de espaldas directa hacia el barranco—. Está bien, no te asustes. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿vale?

Eso era lo que él había dicho justo antes de hacerle daño, ¿por qué lo diría Kyooi? Kizuna dio otro paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Kizuna el precipicio! —gritó Kyooi. Kizuna se tropezó con la manta que se había llevado al levantarse de golpe y cayó de espaldas. Kyooi la cogió de la muñeca justo a tiempo para que no cayera—. Tranquila, no pasa nada —el chico sentía que le estaba haciendo daño al cogerla de ese modo, pero era para que no cayera. Kizuna estaba realmente asustada y se mantenía solo por los tobillos en el suelo y la mano que él le cogía—. Cuando estés segura al suelo te suelto, ¿vale? Voy a tirar de ti para ayudarte, tranquila —notaba la chica temblando, así que tenía que tranquilizarla antes de poder ayudarla—. Poco a poco, ¿vale? —Kyooi fue apartándose lentamente y ella consiguió ponerse en pie. El chico la soltó y se apartó de ella—. No me moveré de aquí, ¿vale? —Kyooi levantó su mano para intentar que ella no se asustara y se sentó en la roca de nuevo—. Me quedo aquí. No me muevo, ¿vale? ¿Estás bien?

Kizuna cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Esto había sido demasiado peligroso. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza. No podía llorar delante de él. Jamás podía llorar delante de la gente, eso era algo que se había prometido a sí misma cuando se fueron de Japón. Hasta entonces lo había conseguido, así que no podía ahora perder ante esa promesa.

— ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Kyooi agachándose al suelo justo al lado de la roca para no volver a asustarla. Motivos para correr a abrazarla no le faltaban, pero prefería que ella se sintiera cómoda con él. Kizuna lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento —susurró en un hilo de voz—. Lo he estropeado todo.

— ¿Estropeado? —Kyooi sonrió—. Claro que no, siento que te hayas sentido incómoda. A veces soy un idiota —respondió él.

— No es eso, es que… tengo que hablar con Kira —la chica sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo miró—. ¿Por qué está apagado? Oh vamos… —soltó el teléfono al suelo. Se había quedado sin batería.

— ¿De verdad estás bien? —Kyooi en cierto modo se sentía extraño. ¿Kizuna iba a decirle esto a su hermana? ¿Tan unidas estaban que tenía que decirle en seguida? Estaba claro que no la conocía del todo aún—. Oye, volvamos a casa, podrás hablar con ella.

— Sí, tengo que…

— No vas a irte sola —respondió él en una voz autoritaria—. Es de noche y tenemos que entrar a la ciudad —dijo él.

— No con la bici, por favor —susurró ella casi sin voz.

— Iremos a pie, no te preocupes, pero es de noche y una chica no puede ir sola. Además, vivimos cerca, ¿no? —Kyooi sonrió amablemente. Definitivamente era una mala idea que ella estuviera sola y más cuando estaba tan asustada.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes —se rio él levantándose—. Vamos, sígueme, no me acercaré a ti, ¿vale?

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza levemente y se levantó cogiendo la manta entre sus brazos. Entonces, lo siguió hasta donde estaba la bicicleta y él empezó a andar asegurándose de que ella lo estaba siguiendo. Kizuna estaba detrás de él a unos tres metros de distancia. Kyooi empujaba la bicicleta con las manos al manillar y se iba girando de vez en cuando para verla. Realmente sentía que había hecho algo mal.

Kizuna observó su espalda con tristeza. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué había tenido que pensar en eso precisamente en el momento en que las cosas iban tan bien? Se abrazó a sí misma mientras notaba un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Tenía que hablar con Kira pronto antes de que volviera a enfadarse con ella por no haberle contado lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta Kyooi se había alejado más de la cuenta, ya que él solo miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Apresuró el paso hasta ponerse al otro lado de la bicicleta, andando junto a él.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Kyooi mirándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento —susurró de nuevo.

— Olvídalo, ¿quieres? —Kyooi sonrió amablemente—. Siento lo que ha pasado.

— No, si es que… —Kizuna lo miró y se detuvo, haciendo que él se detuviera también para verla mejor. Ella bajó la mirada de nuevo. No podía decirle eso. No podía—. No ha sido por tu culpa, perdóname.

— No te preocupes, ¿quieres? Vamos —Kyooi siguió el camino y ella siguió a su lado.

Tenían un buen camino de vuelta, pero lo siguieron los dos en extremo silencio. Cuando llegaron a la calle, vieron a todos sus hermanos sentados en la calle y rodeando a Aiyana que llevaba algo entre sus manos. Todos parecían concentrados en eso y ni siquiera los vieron llegar.

— La mitad de vosotros deberíais de estar en la cama, ya —dijo Kyooi con una ceja arqueada.

— Mira, mira, Oniichan —Aiyana se levantó y le mostró un pequeño conejo.

— ¿Un conejo? Es muy bonito —Kyooi sonrió amablemente hacia la chica que sonreía con timidez.

— ¿Kaki-oneechan? —Kira se levantó de golpe asustada y se acercó a ella corriendo. Ella ni siquiera la había mirado. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta? La chica parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía acercarse a la pequeña—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada, estoy bi…

— ¡No mientas! —gritó ella haciendo que todos los miraran—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —se giró hacia Kyooi con una mirada llena de odio.

— ¡Detente Kira! ¡No me ha hecho nada! —Kizuna la cogió entre sus brazos. Sabía que si dejaba que dijera otra frase más, terminaría golpeando al chico, así que debía de evitar que sucediera algo así—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Lo siento, se terminó la batería del teléfono —susurró ella mostrándoselo—. De verdad estoy bien.

— No, no lo estás —susurró Kira—. No lo estás —la cogió de la manga del jersey y tiró de ella hacia dentro del edificio.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntaron Dasan y Daisy a la vez—. Yo la veo igual que siempre.

— No. Kizuna está asustada y no sé por qué —susurró Kyooi—. No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Dasan fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡¿Y a ti quién narices te importa eso?! ¡No he hecho nada!—dijo Kyooi completamente ruborizado.

— Tú cara —Daisy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si fuera completamente obvio—. ¿Qué has hecho?

— Chicos, entrad en casa, que ya es tarde —dijo Luca.

— ¿Ya? —dijeron todos a la vez.

— Buenas noches —susurró Kyooi.

.

Kizuna y Kira se encerraron en su habitación solo llegar a la casa. Hyou y Wendy estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Hyou frunció el ceño al verlo que hizo que Wendy se levantara para ir a la habitación de la chica.

— ¿Kizuna? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó abriendo la puerta y viéndola cogida a su almohada con la cara hundida en ella.

— Lo he estropeado todo —susurró ella mirándola.

— No, pequeña, eso seguro que no es cierto —Wendy entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Entonces, se sentó en la cama, a su lado y le acarició la cabeza. Ella se encogió asustada, pero dejó que ella siguiera acariciándola en el pelo—. Cuenta, ¿qué sucedió?

— Me acordé de eso cuando estaba a punto de besarme y le hice daño —susurró ella girándose para mirar a su madre adoptiva—. Estuve a punto de caerme por el precipicio, además.

Wendy la miró asustada.

— ¿Pero estás bien?

— Sí, él me cogió y no me hice daño. Pero, ¿cómo puede alguien como él querer a alguien como yo?

— Kizuna eso no se escoge —Wendy sonrió tristemente—. A la gente realmente amable y con buen corazón, no les importa el pasado de la gente o lo que les haya sucedido en su vida. Si alguien así te quiere, no creo que le importe en absoluto eso. Solo le importa si te asustas de ese modo.

— Lo siento —susurró ella.

— ¿Se lo has dicho? —preguntó Wendy. Kizuna negó con la cabeza—. Entonces no te preocupes. Cuéntaselo y verás que él reaccionará de otro modo para que no te asustes. Kyooi no es mala persona.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Porque se ha enamorado de alguien que había perdido y ni siquiera dudó de que fueras tú o en demostrarte que te seguía queriendo, ¿no es cierto? —Wendy sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la mjilla—. Y cuando alguien está realmente enamorado, jamás hace algo que pueda hacer daño. Si fuera una persona posesiva no te hubiera dejado volver a casa después de asustarte de este modo. Descansa.

— Chandler.

— Tranquila, se lo contaré a él cuando estés bien —Wendy se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación—. Pero Kizuna, debes contárselo a él si quieres que esto funcione, ¿vale? Todo el daño que te hicieron y que nosotros desconocemos, será mejor que se lo cuentes antes de que le hagas daño a él. Ahora descansa.

— Lo siento.

— Todo saldrá bien —Wendy cerró la puerta—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —susurraron las dos niñas a la vez.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kira.

— Perdona por preocuparte —susurró Kizuna.

— Dean no entrará aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kira—. Dean no podrá hacerte daño de nuevo.

— Eso es lo que nos han dicho, sí —Kizuna sonrió—. ¿Te vienes a dormir? —Kizuna sonrió forzadamente.

Kira se acercó al armario y se cambió rápidamente, al igual que Kizuna. Ambas se tumbaron en la cama. Eso era lo único que tranquilizaba a Kizuna: saber que Kira estaría allí con ella y la defendería fuera como fuera. Porque aunque fuera pequeña, Kira tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, que había sacado después de ver a Dean actuando. Ya no lloraba con tanta facilidad como antes: ahora devolvía los golpes con toda su fuerza.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'El baile de Niishitake Sora'.


	13. El baile de Niishitake Sora

Buenas!

12 de Junio.

* * *

Jamás supe bailar.

Kizuna.

 **El baile de Niishitake Sora.**

El baile es escultura en movimiento.

 **Sorell** ( _Un pez (?)_ ).

Yuna seguía sin entender lo que hacía allí, aunque hubiera ido por voluntad propia. Los demás le habían dicho que no hacía falta que fuera, ella de alguna manera quería ir allí a celebrar el decimoctavo cumpleaños de ese chico. Claro estaba que Sora no conocía de su existencia, ni tampoco su madre Tenko, pero sí el padre: Ryouga. Claro que meterse en medio de la casa de la gente que la había intentado matar desde que tenía memoria, no era la mejor manera, pero aunque Niishitake Ryouga era una persona aterradora para ella, como chica de más o menos de la edad de Sora, y con dinero (sí, subir los vídeos que ellos hacían en el club de periodismo de la escuela los estaba empezando a dar dinero), era ella una persona perfecta para ser su invitada a esa fiesta. No sabía el motivo por el que la habían llamado también, junto a ese montón de chicas histéricas, puesto que todo el mundo sabía que era una fiesta para pretendientes para casarlos con Sora y sabiendo lo que ella realmente conocía imposibilitaba, de manera exagerada, ese hecho entre ellos dos.

Antes de entrar, se fijó en que las chicas que había delante de ella en la fila llevaban exactamente la misma invitación que ella, sin ningún truco extraño ni color variante. Como era una fiesta de máscaras, nadie podría reconocerla. Llevaba un vestido azul turquesa hasta más abajo de sus rodillas, que combinaba con sus ojos indefinidos entre azul y verde. No había querido llevar un vestido hasta los pies, porque si necesitaba correr, podría hacerlo mejor si no era un vestido largo. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en dos trenzas que tenía atadas en un moño. Las demás chicas no iban muy distintas a ella, así que no había manera de que se tuviera que preocupar por nada. Ella tampoco era la única que iba sola, pero sí que era la única que no mostraba interés en juntarse con las demás chicas.

La comida estaba buena y la bebida era extrañamente deliciosa, aunque llevara algo de alcohol, cosa que ella no permitía a su cabeza al ser menor de edad. La música que sonaba de fondo, era preciosa y la gente se iba uniendo entre ellos para bailar. Se reconocían a los amigos de Sora, porque muy pocos llevaban máscara, y los que la llevaban era de esas de cartón, con lo que se reían de esa estúpida fiesta. Esos chicos, que habían estado juntos en un rincón hablando, empezaron a sacar a chicas con máscaras a bailar. Había tantas chicas como chicos en esa gran mansión, y también adultos de la alta sociedad, entre extranjeros y nacionales nipones. Un chico se acercó a ella ofreciéndole su mano para bailar. Yuna comprobó de antemano que no fuera algún truco para secuestrarla o comprobar su identidad y entonces aceptó encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que la máscara que llevaba en su cara le cubría perfectamente. Era en forma de mariposa del mismo color que su vestido, y con algunos pequeños colgantes a un lado y al otro con piedrecitas muy delicadas. Yuna puso su mano encima de la del chico que mantenía tendida hacia ella, imaginándose la cara de Kyooi y Takuma riéndose de ella, si la hubieron visto en esos momentos. Se fijó en medio de una timidez fingida en el chico que tenía delante. Llevaba su pelo negro atado en una cola pequeña detrás de su cabeza, y una trenza al lado de su oído izquierdo, haciendo que Yuna se acordara momentáneamente de su padre. En su oído derecho, llevaba un pendiente largo, en el que tenía un corchete de color negro al final. En su camisa blanca abierta, se podía ver debajo un jersey negro y en su cuello un pendiente con cuatro uñas de garra de color blanco. A Yuna le parecía un pequeño rebelde, que estaba intentando poner límites en lo que sus padres le ordenaban que llevara y lo que él quería llevar. Bajo la máscara completamente azul, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Yuna, aunque con menos de ese brillo que ella había visto siempre en el espejo. Yuna, no conocía el baile que estaban empezando todos los amigos de Sora, en el que las parejas iban cambiando, así que se sintió un poco incómoda al ver que el chico le llevaba el ritmo.

— ¿No has bailado nunca esto? —susurró la voz suave del chico.

— La verdad es que es la primera vez que escucho esta canción —respondió Yuna desviando su mirada. El chico sonrió debajo de su máscara.

— Eres sincera —respondió él—. Y no pareces conocer este entorno tampoco. ¿Eres nueva?

— Bueno, recibí la invitación, pero no creo que yo debería de estar aquí —susurró ella, acordándose de que debía de mantener su guardia alta y mirando detrás de sí misma en un intento de disimular su miedo—. Lo siento, soy muy mala bailando —sonrió cuando notó que pisaba al chico sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces las parejas cambiaron. Alguien cogió su mano, pero el chico tiró de ella hacia otro lado, abandonando el círculo de baile. El chico la llevó hacia un rincón.

— La verdad es que lo de comportarme bien tampoco ha sido nunca lo mío. Estos bailes son aburridos —dijo él—. Yo prefiero crear mi propia música y no bailar esto en los bailes para ricos.

— Vaya, eres inesperadamente sincero —sonrió Yuna.

— ¿Tú no lo has sido? —preguntó él.

— Sí, pero creía que también eras uno de estos chicos ricos y extraños. Todos mienten, ¿sabes? —Yuna habló casi en un susurro, intentando no parecer tan avergonzada como había sonado, haciendo reír al chico. Su risa era inesperadamente alta y sincera también, cosa que hizo que Yuna se riera.

— Chicos ricos y extraños, ¿eh? —el chico la miró sonriendo—. ¿Tú no eres de nuestra sociedad? ¿Entonces cómo has entrado?

— Bueno, soy rica, pero… no estoy dentro de la alta sociedad, porque los míos tendemos a dar nuestro exagerado dinero en fundaciones —respondió Yuna—. Sabes, yo también me pregunto el motivo por el que tuve una invitación.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó él.

— Dieciséis cumplidos en Febrero —respondió Yuna.

— Oh… entonces eres de las más pequeñas de por aquí, ¿eh? —el chico le guiñó un ojo. Yuna se encogió de hombros. El chico era simpático, parecía entenderla, y sabía que muchas de las personas que allí había no serían así. Pasar el tiempo en un lugar al que no deseaban ninguno de los dos, en su compañía, podría ser entretenido—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó él de nuevo.

— Creo que el hecho de llevar máscara es para pasar desapercibidos, ¿no es cierto? La ocultación de la identidad es en este lugar algo importante —Yuna se rio—. Puedes llamarme Artemis.

— ¿Artemis? ¿En dónde escuché ese nombre? —preguntó él.

— Viene de las deidades de Grecia…

— Ah, sí, pero lo escuché también por internet. Hay una chica que se hace llamar así —dijo él.

— Oh, vaya… —Yuna se mostró interesada. El chico no la había reconocido, pero les había visto por el programa de Jiyuu—. No sabía de eso.

— ¿No? Jiyuu es muy famoso y hacen las cosas realmente interesantes. Artemis es una de las mejores en ese programa, porque reafirma siempre la diversión en cada vídeo —el chico sonrió—. De hecho yo empecé a verlo porque mi padre estaba muy interesado en ella —Yuna frunció el ceño—. Lo siento, te estoy aburriendo.

— No para nada —Yuna forzó su mejor sonrisa—. Solo que me parece curioso que a tu padre le guste lo mismo que a ti.

— Bueno, mi padre es un poco faldero, tengo que reconocerlo —el chico sonrió poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza—. Y Artemis es una chica muy bonita, aunque sea menor de edad.

— ¿Aunque sea menor? ¿A qué viene eso? —Yuna se rio.

El chico se movió incómodo.

— No quería decir eso, lo siento —el chico desvió su mirada.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Yuna.

— Ya soy mayor que tú —se rio él. Yuna frunció el ceño—. Oye, fuiste tú la que dijiste acerca de que las máscaras servían para ocultar tu identidad.

— ¿Y cómo debo de llamarte entonces? —Yuna sonrió con sinceridad.

— Sky —respondió él después de pensarlo un poco.

— Sky, entonces combinamos nosotros dos —Yuna sonrió.

— ¿Por qué?

— Artemis muchas veces se considera la diosa de la noche —Yuna sonrió—. Oscurece el cielo y da paso a sus estrellas.

— Eso no lo sabía —el chico se mostró interesado. Yuna miró al lado del chico. La canción había terminado y, uno de los chicos se acercó a ellos con mucho interés—. Dime Kyun-kun.

— ¿Puedo interesarme por la chica que has sacado del círculo? —dijo el chico sin máscara.

— Puedes, pero no sé si te interesa —Sky sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Puedo robarte a este chico por un segundo, por favor? —el chico guiñó un ojo a Yuna y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Claro, no importa —Yuna miró a Sky, mientras el chico le cogía de la mano y se lo llevaba de allí.

— ¿Ya has ligado con ella?

— ¿Qué dices? —Yuna sonrió al escucharles hablar.

Los observó alejarse, preguntándose el motivo por el que tenían necesidad de un chico tan extraño. Miró su reloj por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que había pasado mucho más tiempo del que ella hubiera imaginado. El tiempo realmente volaba cuando se lo pasaba bien. Pensando en que debería de irse a casa pronto, para que Takuma y Kyooi no descubrieran que había venido aquí, observó como el chico era detenido por un adulto vestido con los colores de la empresa de Niishitake Ryouga. Ahora que lo pensaba, al chico llevaba el mismo azul marino que ese hombre, el color principal de la empresa. ¿Algún trabajador y su hijo? Yuna se quedó apartada viendo que muchas de las chicas la miraban con caras celosas, pero ella no entendía el motivo de eso. Después de dos horas en ese lugar sin hacer ni decir nada, hablar y bailar con uno de los chicos del lugar tampoco era tan malo. Pero la respuesta llegó más temprano de lo que ella hubiera querido. El hombre que había hablado con Sky, ni tan solo un minuto, se acercó a ella y tiró de su mano hacia un rincón de la sala, para hablar a solas, pero todo el mundo les seguía con la mirada, haciendo que no sirviera de nada. El hombre les daba la espalda así que tampoco podía verlos, Yuna quedó apoyada en la pared y el hombre la fulminó con la mirada. Yuna reconoció en seguida esos ojos negros debajo de la máscara.

— Niishitake Ryouga-san —susurró en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó el hombre claramente enojado—. ¿Has amenazado a mi hijo, eh?

Yuna arqueó una ceja y se apartó hacia un lado.

— ¿Desde cuándo hablar con alguien es amenazar? —preguntó ella desviando la mirada hacia el chico con el que había estado. Debía de haber relacionado antes que el hijo se llamaba Sora y por eso le había dicho 'Sky'.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

— Creo que tu hijo está perfectamente bien, tanto física como emocionalmente —respondió Yuna rodando los ojos—. Si me disculpas, yo ya me retiro —Yuna se giró para irse pero el hombre la cogió del brazo con fuerza. Yuna se sintió acorralada en ese preciso instante y se giró golpeándolo en la cara y haciéndole saltar la máscara—. ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me toques! —gritó.

— Padre, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó Sora acercándose y quitándose la máscara. Yuna miró al chico. No estaba muy preocupado, pero aún así la miró a ella entre curioso y preocupado.

— Te estoy preguntando que cómo has entrado aquí —se quejó el hombre mirándola.

— Al parecer le ordenaste a alguien que hiciera una lista de invitados y ni siquiera te preocupaste en mirarla, ¿no es así? —Yuna sacó su invitación y luego se quitó la máscara—. Porque ha dejado pasar a la única persona que podría hacerte realmente daño en un lugar así.

— Artemis…

— ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó el hombre con la nariz fruncida. Se estaba enojando y pronto los de seguridad, entre ellos Kin, irían a buscarla.

— Sabes, hace un buen rato que me estoy preguntando lo mismo, Ryouga-san —respondió Yuna—. Meterme en la boca del lobo siempre es mala idea y menos cuando nadie de mi entorno sabe que estoy aquí y mis padres siguen en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Has venido sola? —Ryouga hizo una mueca, que a Yuna le pareció más bien una sonrisa fugaz de victoria.

— No, yo también estoy aquí —una voz que Yuna reconocía a la perfección, hizo que ambos miraran hacia el lado, en dónde Alumi se había quitado la máscara y estaba poniendo el filo de una espada al cuello del hombre para que se alejara de Yuna.

— Anna, ¿qué haces aquí?

— También recibí la invitación como chica rica y famosa —ella se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de Yuna, mientras Ryouga se alejaba un par de pasos de ellas—. Me presenté intentando averiguar el motivo por el que nos habían dado una invitación y sin que Kyooi y los demás supieran de ello. Pero parece ser que tan solo fue que nadie comprobó las personas que estaban en la lista.

— ¿Estáis solas? —el hombre sonrió de nuevo.

— No creo que sea de tu agrado que la gente sepa lo que yo sé, Ryouga-san, así que, te aconsejo que tú y tus matones os apartéis de nosotras —Yuna sacó de su bolsillo el colgante que siempre llevaba encima sin que el hombre pudiera verlo y lo pulsó para convertirlo en arco, luego sacó un tubo y lo dejó tirado en la cuerda. Solo había llevado consigo tres flechas, así que debía de pensar bien en lo que haría—. Vamos a salir de aquí ilesas, Ryouga-san. Ah, y yo de ti dejaría respirar un poco más a tu hijo. Parece cansado de estas estúpidas fiestas —Yuna se sacó su monedero de su otro bolsillo. Había sido buena idea llevar aquello—. Tomad… —Yuna lo dejó delante del tubo y disparó mientras pulsaba el botón. La flecha se clavó al suelo con los billetes—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Sora-san, ya me dirás qué tal.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí Yuna! —gritó Ryouga—. ¡No necesito de tus estúpidos consejos! —el hombre cogió la flecha y los billetes y la miró con enfado.

— ¡No te atrevas a gritarme! —gritó ella—. No te atrevas —Yuna sonrió con malicia hablando en un tono más bajo y haciendo que el hombre la mirara asustada—. Porque aquello que más temes se cumplirá en algún momento. Sabes que Kyooi y mis padres tienen muchas ganas de contar la verdad y no lo hacen porque yo se lo estoy pidiendo. Pero como te atrevas a alzarme la voz de nuevo, sentenciaré todo lo que has creado hasta ahora.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Ryouga. Alumi bajó la espada para quitarse los zapatos de tacón que llevaba, al ver que Yuna mantenía el arco cargado. Luego volvió a alzar la espada.

— No, eso sigue sin ser una amenaza —Yuna hizo su mejor sonrisa tirando hacia las ventanas del salón. Un piso podrían saltarlo y escapar en la oscuridad del jardín. Imitó a Alumi, quitándose también los zapatos, para poderse mover mejor—. Ya te dije que el día en que te amenace no tendrás tiempo ni a abrir la boca que ya se habrá cumplido. Por el momento sigue siendo una simple advertencia —Yuna disparó contra la mesa que tenía la comida y el pastel encima, destrozándolo todo y haciendo que todo cayera al suelo—. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver, Ryouga-san, porque será la última vez que me amenazas a mí.

— Yo jamás te he amenazado, Yuna —se quejó el hombre.

— ¿Te preocupa que pueda contar a través de Jiyuu nuestro secreto, Ryouga-san? ¿Por eso miras los vídeos de Jiyuu? —Yuna se rio—. Eres patético. Yo sé cumplir con mi palabra, no como otros.

— He cumplido con todas las palabras que te he dado —se quejó el hombre.

— No. La más importante has dejado de cumplirla siempre —dijo Alumi con una mirada fría que hizo que el hombre se apartara otro paso de ellas—. Si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas más importantes por hacer —Yuna abrió la ventana, mientras Alumi seguía apuntando con la espada hacia ellos. Ambas se giraron y saltaron por el balcón para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras los gritos de ira y rabia de Ryouga se escuchaban por todo el salón.

No hacía falta mirar hacia atrás. Se había puesto en evidencia a sí misma y eso conllevaría un enfado merecido por parte de los demás miembros de Jiyuu. Había bajado la guardia mientras hablaba con Sora y ahora se merecía todo lo que le viniera encima. Sora y Tenko no tenían la culpa de que su padre y esposo fuera un hombre tan horrible, y les había estropeado el día. Miró a Alumi, pero ella no la estaba mirando. ¿No iba a decir nada? No, y ella lo sabía, porque Alumi era la persona en la que más confiaba.

.

Por la mañana siguiente, ella acudió al instituto como hacía normalmente. Shinobu no había informado de nada y los demás no se habían enterado, así que estaba a salvo por el momento. Cuando llegaron al instituto, como siempre eran detenidos por los demás alumnos antes de entrar. Todos seguían admirándolos, pero una de las chicas se acercó a Yuna y le susurró al oído el motivo por el que había conseguido a un chico guapo y rico. Yuna se separó de los demás para seguir a la chica encontrándose cara a cara con Sora. Solo había cambiado su ropa ridícula de rebeldía de la empresa Niishitake, por el uniforme de su instituto, pero por lo demás, se veía idéntico. El chico levantó su mano hacia ella a modo de saludo y Yuna desvió su mirada. Eso iba a ser doloroso.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Takuma que las había seguido. Yuna miró a su lado.

— Oh, mi nombre es Sora —dijo él sonriendo.

— Lo siento, ¿vale? —Yuna se giró para irse, pero la voz del chico en medio de una pequeña risa que confundió a la chica, la detuvo.

— No te sientas culpable por eso —dijo—. Hacía años que quería destruir ese pastel. Mis padres tienen la estúpida manía de que con un año más tengo que tener un amigo más que coma el doble que el anterior —Yuna lo miró y él se encogió de hombros—. En serio hacía años que quería destruir ese pastel.

— Debe de haber sido duro —susurró Yuna.

— Aunque lo siento por esto, porque mi padre se enojó bastante con ello —Sora levantó los pases que Yuna le había dado clavados en la flecha—. ¿Cómo sabías que me iba a gustar esto?

— Bueno, he oído muchas cosas de ti —susurró Yuna—. Pero al verte me di cuenta en seguida de tu parte rebelde y como… ellos son unos rebeldes, pues…

— Oh… está bien —Sora sonrió—. Parece que hiciste tus deberes bien hechos. Mi padre dice que vas a traicionarnos.

— Tu padre puede decir lo que quiera —suspiró Yuna, mientras los demás de Jiyuu se acercaban a ellos—. Yo puedo decir lo mismo de él.

— Sí, me dijo que dirías eso —suspiró Sora.

— Ah, ¡ya sé quién eres! —Yuna miró a Takuma, que había gritado—. ¡Tú eres el hijo de Ryouga! ¡Eres un Niishitake!

— A buena hora —se quejó él—. ¿Y qué es eso de un? Soy el hijo único Niishitake.

— ¡Yuna! —Kyooi y Takuma gritaron hacia ella—. ¡Te dijimos que era peligroso!

Yuna bajó la mirada al suelo. La verdad era que ella no quería ser tan mala chica, pero ella solo quería saber el motivo por el que le habían dado esa invitación.

— Ah, sí, por poco no se me olvida —dijo Sora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Mi padre despidió al que hizo la lista de invitados, aunque me ha dicho que te dijera por tu culpa, pero…

— De seguro ya envió a un par de mercenarios para que le matarán, ¿eh? —Kyooi lo miró de reojo, llevándose un codazo por parte de Yuna y otro por parte de Alumi—. ¿Qué? ¿No me digáiss que no tengo razón?

— Cierra el pico, ¿quieres? —Yuna lo fulminó con la mirada—. Oniichan no tiene nada que decir aquí. Lo siento. Ellos no pretenden ser mal educados, es solo que…

— Todos odiáis a mi padre, ¿eh? —Sora sonrió un poco aliviado—. No sois los únicos, la verdad. Mis amigos y yo también lo odiamos, en realidad —añadió—. Pero la diferencia es que él sigue siendo mi padre y sigo teniendo que aguantarlo.

— Eso no marca diferencia en nada —se quejó Takuma—. La diferencia la marca el… ¡eso dolió, Yuna! —Takuma miró a Yuna que le había pisado el pie con fuerza.

— Discúlpalos, en serio —susurró ella acercándose hacia Sora—. Ellos no pretenden ser así, solo quieren protegerme.

— Me supongo que querrían proteger a una chica tan bonita y famosa, ¿eh? —Sora le guiñó un ojo—. Podrías haberme dicho que eras Artemis, realmente. Hice el ridículo.

— Solo quería saber lo que pensaba la gente rica de mí —Yuna sacó la lengua hacia él en un gesto infantil de travesura—. Pero no es por eso por lo que me protegen, es porque en Jiyuu todos nos protegemos entre todos. El tipo de la cara de enfado de tu derecha es mi primo, Miyano Kyooi, el que está detrás, con cara de curiosidad es Hattori Kazuki y la que tiene cara de confusión se llama Kumamori Kaki. Luego, el otro que saca la cabeza por ahí es Odagiri Kotarou y el otro con cara de enfado es su hermano Takuma. Y por último, creo que no os han presentado, pero sé que la reconoces de ayer: Miyano Alumi —dijo señalando a la chica que se había puesto detrás de Kyooi.

— ¡¿Tú también?! —Kyooi la encaró con enfado. Alumi tan solo giró la cabeza hacia un lado, diciéndole que lo estaba ignorando por completo—. ¡No me ignores, Anna!

— Un placer —Sora hizo una reverencia.

— No seáis maleducados chicos —advirtió Yuna al ver que Kyooi y Takuma no harían ni un solo movimiento mientras estuvieran con esa cara de enfado.

— El placer es nuestro —respondieron Alumi y Kazuki devolviendo la reverencia y haciendo que Kizuna también la hiciera.

— Sois gente realmente peculiar —Sora sonrió al ver que los demás les seguían a regañadientes.

— Son mis verdaderos amigos —Yuna sonrió con orgullo—. Somos una familia unida.

— Eso es algo bonito —Sora sonrió—. Lo único que puedo decir de mis amigos es que están interesados en mi dinero…

— He escuchado rumores de que ya no…

— Por eso mi padre quiere hacer una boda por conveniencia —se quejó Sora interrumpiéndola en un susurro muy bajo—. Pero a mí no me interesa la empresa de mi padre, y lo que sea que haga con esos que le protegen. Me pregunto qué negocio lleva, cada vez que llevan a alguien al sótano. Yo solo quiero sobrevivir un día más y poder llegar algún día a ser libre de las decisiones de mi padre.

— ¿Quieres un consejo? —preguntó Yuna. Sora la miró—. Haz lo que tu padre te diga…

— ¿De qué habla la persona que me dio billetes para revelarme? —Sora la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No era mi intención ponerte en contra de Ryouga-san —respondió Yuna.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Sora.

— Lo siento, pero le prometí a tu padre que no te contaría nada si alguna vez coincidíamos —susurró Yuna—. Entiéndelo, mis promesas son muy valiosas, aunque no lo sean las de tu padre.

— Sí, conozco eso, pero… —Sora la miró—. Lo siento por haberte molestado.

Yuna observó cómo se iba hacia un coche que estaba esperándolo en la esquina. ¿Era eso una limusina? Takuma la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él. Estaba intentando decirle que no volviera a ser tan descuidada, pero ella quería realmente conocer a ese chico. Ella quería conocerlo y poderle decir todo, gritarlo antes de que se subiera a ese coche y se fuera. Pero la mano de Takuma se puso en su boca, diciéndole que él protegería su promesa por ella. Niishitake Sora se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo así sin decirnos —susurró Takuma en su oído—. Cuando tus padres no están, Ryouga tiende a incrementar sus ataques. Si además no nos dices en dónde estás… no querríamos que nada malo te sucediera, Yuna, así que por lo menos avísanos.

— Perdona, Takuma —susurró ella—. Yo solo quería saber.

— El hecho de que sigas tan solo diciéndonos a todos la verdad es lo único que nos tranquiliza, Yuna, ya lo sabes —susurró Kyooi poniendo una mano en su cabeza—. Así que aunque nos escondas cosas, dinos siempre la verdad, ¿vale? Para que podamos protegerte adecuadamente.

— ¿Tú también estabas, Alumi? —preguntó Kotarou.

— También recibí la invitación —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Se puede saber el motivo por el que irías a una fiesta de pretendientes? –Kotarou la fulminó con la mirada.

— Quería comprobar si realmente era una trampa —respondió ella—. Y suerte que fui, puesto que así pude ayudar a Yuna.

— Sí, gracias —respondió ella mirándola.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo, Yuna, eso fue peligroso —Alumi se giró para irse a su clase.

— ¡Lo mismo va por ti, Alumi! —gritaron Kotarou y Kyooi a la vez, enojados.

— ¿Por qué os enfadáis vosotros dos? —preguntó ella bostezando—. Que la que está siendo perseguida es Yuna, no yo.

— ¡Sigue habiendo el mismo peligro! —volvieron a decir ambos a grito.

Alumi negó con la cabeza y se alejó de allí, haciendo que tanto Takuma como Kyooi suspiraran con cansancio. Yuna sonrió al verlo. Realmente les habían preocupado esta vez.

.

Cuando salieron del club de baloncesto ese día, Yuna, como siempre salió delante de todos y fue a recoger a su hermano al edificio del lado. Yuna cogió la mano de su hermano y observó al edificio del que ella había salido. Como siempre las fans alocadas, entretenían más de la cuenta a Kyooi y los demás. Giró hacia la derecha para ir hacia su casa, pero Sora estaba de pie un poco más lejos, sonriendo hacia ella. Yuna miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que ninguno de los miembros de Jiyuu la veía.

— Shinobu, ¿puedes ir a casa solo? —preguntó Yuna sonriendo hacia él.

— Claro pero, ¿qué ocurre? —Shinobu la miró y ella miró hacia Sora. Shinobu apretó su mano con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien, Yuna-oneechan?

— Claro —Yuna sonrió—. Lo siento. Te traeré algo bueno de comida, ¿vale?

— Está bien —Shinobu se soltó de ella y observó como ella se iba—. Tengo deberes por hacer al fin y al cabo —suspiró largamente mientras veía que Yuna y Sora se alejaban a pasos rápidos hacia una calle—. En serio me gustaría saber en lo que piensa ella.

— Shinobu —Takuma lo abrazó por la espalda intentando tirarlo al suelo, pero el chico se cogió a sus brazos con fuerza—. ¿Dónde está Yuna?

— Se ha ido —Shinobu se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino—. Estoy cansado, me voy a casa.

— ¿A dónde se ha ido? —Takuma frunció el ceño. Yuna jamás dejaba solo a Shinobu cuando sus padres no estaban con ellos.

— ¿A mí qué me cuentas? —preguntó él—. Había un tipo por ahí y se ha ido con él, ¿vale? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi hermana si se puede saber? —Shinobu sonrió travieso.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Takuma desvió la mirada mientras detrás de él Kotarou aguantaba su risa.

— Porque sigo sin ver lo que le ves de bueno en ella —Shinobu rodó los ojos y siguió andando—. Se te ve a leguas que la quieres más que a una amiga.

— Eso no es cierto —se quejó Takuma siguiéndolo junto a Kotarou.

— Qué va, tan solo te ha rechazado como treinta veces ya —dijo su hermano sonriendo hacia él.

— Han sido veintidós. ¿Quieres que hablemos de ti? —preguntó Takuma arqueando una ceja hacia Kotarou.

— No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme —sonrió él.

— Ah, cierra el pico, Kota, jamás te has declarado a Alumi porque eres un cobarde y piensas que va a rechazarte —Takuma rodó los ojos y se puso al lado de Shinobu—. ¿Quién era ese chico?

— Ni idea —Shinobu se encogió de hombros—. No tengo que conocer a todos los amigos de mi hermana, ¿o sí?

— Bueno, contando que los amigos de tu hermana somos Jiyuu: sí, deberías —se rio Takuma.

— No necesariamente —Shinobu suspiró—. Aunque, si me invitas a la merienda podría, quizás describirte a ese chico.

— Eres cruel —Takuma lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Si sigues enamorado de Yuna tendrás que aguantarme —sonrió el pequeño—. Así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a pagarme con comida.

— Tu futuro cuñado ya te amenaza —Kotarou le dio un par de golpes en la espalda de su hermano—. Eso sí que es ser avanzado a los acontecimientos.

— Está bien, Shinobu, te invito —Takuma sonrió.

— Si vamos a vuestro bar quiero comida de vuestra madre, la vuestra es horrible —Shinobu sonrió.

— Oye, que seáis siempre sinceros con todo el mundo, hace que duela —dijo Takuma—. A veces está bien mentir.

— Vale, entonces, si vamos a vuestro bar quiero comida de vuestra madre, porque… —Shinobu intentó pensar—. Lo siento no puedo mentir en algo así, es horrible. ¿Qué le ponéis? ¿Veneno?

— Más quisieras —dijeron los hermanos Odagiri fulminándolo con la mirada.

— No, no lo quiero, gracias —Shinobu sonrió forzadamente—. Ya tengo suficiente dolor de barriga cuando cocináis vosotros dos.

.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sora? —preguntó Yuna.

— Solo quería hablar contigo a solas, pero mi padre no me ha dicho a dónde vivías. Así que tenía la intención de seguirte si es que esos tipos también estaban contigo entonces —Sora sonrió.

— No son mala gente, solo intentan protegerme de tu padre —Yuna miró a su alrededor. ¿Por qué cada vez que estaban a solas ella tendía a bajar la guardia? Se topó con su mirada curiosa—. Lo siento, es una manía que tengo.

— Te protegeré de mi padre, ¿vale? No voy a dejar que te haga nada —Sora sonrió en un intento de parecer tranquilizador, pero eso no ayudó a Yuna.

— ¿Y? ¿De qué querías hablar? —Yuna se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba pensando en nuestro baile —susurró Sora—. Pensé que tal vez te interesaría intentarlo de nuevo después de verlo por primera vez.

— Soy muy mala bailando —se rio Yuna—. Pocas veces sigo el ritmo a algo y cuando lo hago, tiendo a ser muy patosa.

— Todo el mundo sabe bailar —dijo Sora—. Lo que cuenta es la intención que le pongas.

— Ya —Yuna sonrió—. ¿Solo por eso?

— Bueno, en realidad, quiero saber más de ti —Sora sonrió hacia ella—. Me pareces alguien increíble.

— ¿Por qué? —Yuna frunció el ceño.

— Eres la primera persona que veo que le lleva la contraria a mi padre y siento un poco de admiración hacia ti —sonrió el chico—. La verdad me preguntaba el motivo por el que mi padre parecía tan humillado.

— Bueno —Yuna se encogió de hombros—, supongo que podrías considerarnos enemigos a tu padre y a mí.

— Igual que yo con él —dijo Sora.

— ¿También te consideras enemigo de tu padre? —Yuna lo miró desconcertada.

— ¿Tú no con el tuyo? —preguntó él.

— No, para nada —Yuna sonrió—. Mi padre adoptivo es la mejor persona del mundo. Es a la persona a la que realmente puedo llamar 'papá'. Puede ser muy serio cuando nos llevamos mal o nos peleamos con mi hermano pequeño, también puede ser realmente estricto con los quehaceres de la casa o del colegio, pero aún así puedo considerarlo un amigo, un padre y mi mejor apoyo.

— Vaya, ahora quisiera conocer a tu padre —dijo Sora. Yuna se rio—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres conocer a un hombre que se pasa un mes de cada año con su mujer en Estados Unidos trabajando para el FBI? —Yuna lo miró sorprendida—. Tienes agallas.

— ¿Trabaja para el FBI? —Sora sonrió—. Es mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Por qué? —Yuna frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien no se alejara de ella en cuanto escuchaba esas tres letras.

— Bueno… —Sora se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había en el parque en el que estaban en ese momento—. Yo no conozco los trabajos de mi padre, pero desde siempre sé que con sus malditos matones y esos que he conocido como mercenarios, se llevan algo sucio entre manos. Tu padre es alguien de confianza que trabaja para la justicia, mi padre es un empresario internacional por el que no pondría la mano al fuego respecto a su legalidad.

— ¿Has conocido a los mercenarios de tu padre? —Yuna lo miró.

— Sí.

— ¿Cuál de ellos? El último que me encontré fue con el que se hacía llamar 'Hulk' —Yuna se rio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— No, creo que ese no lo conozco —dijo Sora—. Yo conozco a ese de la cuerda, creo que se llamaba Aron.

— Ah, sí, el del pelo punk —Yuna se rio—. Ese es el más patoso de todos los mercenarios que ha tenido tu padre.

— ¿Tú también tienes un pasado malo aún siendo hija del FBI? —preguntó Sora.

— No, qué va —Yuna sonrió—. Ya te he dicho que soy algo así como la enemiga de tu padre. Tengo que conocer a todos los mercenarios y demás que tiene Ryouga-san en su poder. Sino no podría llamarme así.

— ¿Le tienes miedo? —Sora la observó atentamente.

— ¿Tengo que serte sincera? —preguntó Yuna con una mirada llena de preocupación.

— Si no lo eres, mejor avísame —sonrió él.

— Entonces sabrías si lo soy o no —se quejó Yuna—. ¿Qué sentido tiene mentirte?

— Reírme un rato de ti —Sora se rio y luego la miró seriamente de nuevo—. Dime, ¿le tienes miedo?

— Sí —Yuna suspiró—. Sobre todo cuando mis padres no están aquí.

— ¿Tus padres te protegen? —preguntó Sora sonriendo.

— Mi madre, tal vez —Yuna se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre, me anima psicológicamente, por algo es psicólogo. Tiende a jugar con las palabras y a distraerme con otras cosas.

— Admiras mucho a tu padre —Sora suspiró—. ¿Y tu madre?

— Ella es muy distinta —Yuna miró hacia el cielo—. Mamá es fuerte, pero odia las peleas y cualquier cosa que contenga la palabra violencia implícita. Tiende a mostrarnos cosas extrañas a mi hermanito y a mí y siempre intenta mostrarnos los dos lados de las cosas, para que escojamos lo que puede ser más conveniente para nosotros. Aunque a veces le pone más cosas negativas a lo que ella no quiere y así nos hace pensar en hacer lo que ella quiere.

— También es buena con las palabras, ¿eh? —Sora se rio.

— ¿Cómo es tu madre…? ¿Se llamaba Tenko, verdad?

— Sí, se llama aún —Sora sonrió—. Es amable y paciente, pero al igual que mi padre, jamás tiene tiempo para mí. Se pasa el día con sus amigas en la peluquería o en sesiones de terapia para todas ellas. No le importa si llego tarde, ni si no llego y no la he avisado. Es igual de desastre que mi padre en lo que respecta a la familia.

— Eso debe de haber sido triste, Sora —Yuna bajó la mirada al suelo.

— La verdad es que pase lo que pase siempre he estado solo —se quejó Sora—. No importan los amigos y demás. ¿No lo viste en el baile? Todos me reconocían aún llevando una máscara.

— Ah, sí, por eso noté que las chicas me miraban mal —Yuna lo miró.

— Me conocen más que a mí mismo —respondió él—. Porque les interesa el dinero de mi familia, ellos se mantienen observándome y aparentando ser algo que no son. Siempre les escucho a mis espaldas criticándome, por ser quién soy.

— Vivir un mundo de mentiras, ¿eh? —Yuna sonrió tristemente—. Sé lo que es eso, también.

— ¿Porque eres adoptada?

— No —Yuna respondió rápido y luego suspiró—. En parte —se apoyó en el banco con cansancio—. Mi madre biológica murió poco después de nacer yo, asesinada. Mi padre biológico me quiere muerta. El día en que mis padres me contaron de eso, me escapé de casa. No era por sentirme abandonada ni nada por el estilo —añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de comprensión de Sora. El chico frunció el ceño, no lo había entendido—. Mi madre y mi padre siempre han demostrado que me querían, al igual como mis tíos que han cuidado de nosotros cada mes en el que nuestros padres se van a Estados Unidos. El día en que me lo contaron, mi padre biológico había intentado matarme de nuevo, y esa vez había involucrado a Shinobu.

— ¿Shinobu? —preguntó Sora.

— Mi hermano pequeño. Él es el hijo biológico de mis padres adoptivos —Yuna sonrió tristemente—. Ese día, Shinobu resultó herido de gravedad y yo les seguía preguntando a mis padres el motivo por el que me atacaba… —Yuna se mordió el labio inferior, por poco no lo nombraba y eso hubiera hecho que rompiera una de sus promesas—, ese hombre. Cuando me contaron el motivo, me explicaron que yo había sido un desliz para ese hombre y por eso había hecho que mataran a mi madre. Al parecer él vive en un mundo en el que eso no puede ser perdonado y aunque mis padres, y aquellos que lo sabían, le prometían que no dirían nada a nadie de su mundo, él seguía intentándolo. Así que me escapé de casa, porque no quería que mis padres o Shinobu resultaran heridos de nuevo. Pero fui demasiado buena niña y me fui al colegio el siguiente día —Yuna se rio.

— ¿Eres idiota? —Sora frunció el ceño.

— Tenía once años, tampoco era muy inteligente, pero el colegio seguía siendo lo más divertido del mundo —Yuna se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzada—. Así que mis tíos me llevaron con mis padres de nuevo y con Shinobu y me preguntaron el motivo. Una cosa que debes de saber de mi padre, es que se llama Himitsu.

— ¿Secreto?

— Sí —Yuna sonrió—. Así que desde siempre nos ha dicho que no podíamos contarle mentiras, porque él está unido a cualquier secreto, solo porque tiene su nombre. Vivíamos con mi hermano con miedo a que papá descubriera que habíamos tirado el jarrón y se había roto, así que lo pegábamos y lo dejábamos en su sitio. Por supuesto mi padre se daba cuenta, porque estaba el jarrón lleno de rasguños y mientras él se enojaba por intentar ocultarlo mi madre se reía de nuestras ideas. Cuando perdíamos otro balón en el río, mi padre se metía en él para sacarlo y luego nos lo escondía para castigarnos, pero Shinobu y yo siempre rescatábamos el balón y mi padre siempre nos descubría.

— Sois una familia extraña —sonrió Sora.

— Lo que te quiero decir —Yuna sonrió al ver que los ojos del chico empezaban a brillar un poco—. Es que cuando les conté el motivo mi padre me golpeó. Fue la primera vez que lo hizo, pero lo hizo del modo más tonto posible, intentando evitarme mucho daño.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me dijo que era la niña más idiota que había conocido jamás. Él estaba convencido de que me había ido, creyendo que no me querían porque no eran mis verdaderos padres —Yuna se encogió de hombros—. Esa es la manera de pensar de un psicólogo, al fin y al cabo. Pero después de eso, la siguiente vez que ese hombre me atacó, lo escondí a mis padres después de conseguir escaparme. Volví con mi jersey favorito rasgado y los pantalones sucios a casa. Lavé los pantalones a mano y escondí el jersey debajo de la cama, hasta que a la mañana siguiente lo tiré de camino a clase. Ese día, mis padres no se enteraron de nada y yo no les dije que había sucedido. Al cabo de un mes, en la comida que tenemos cada año en agosto con toda la familia, mi madre le dijo con orgullo a mi abuelo que no me habían atacado ese mes.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Sora la miró.

— Echarme a llorar, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —Yuna suspiró—. Minoru-san me encontró llorando escondida debajo de la cama que había sido de mi madre. Era la primera mentira que les había contado a mis padres y me sentía mal por ello. Pero el hecho de haber escapado de nuevo de ese hombre, había hecho que me sintiera mucho peor mintiéndoles. Y después de contarle a Minoru-san lo que sucedía, Kyooi se sentó a mi lado y me llamó idiota.

— ¿Tu primo? —Sora la miró con el ceño fruncido. No sabía seguro si se había equivocado con el nombre. Yuna afirmó con la cabeza.

— Kyooi me dijo que no hacía falta mentirles a mis padres si luego me sentía tan mal por ello, que solo no debía de contarles y eso ya no sería mentira. Pero luego, cuando Minoru-san se fue, Kyooi me dijo que si era tan duro sobrellevar eso, que podía contarle a él en cualquier momento. Desde entonces vivo un mundo que no es el mío. De vez en cuando les cuento a mis padres que he sido atacada de nuevo, para que si algún día me sucede algo grave que no se asusten. Pero cada vez que me han atacado, mi hermano o mis amigos han estado conmigo y me han ayudado a superarlo sin tener la obligación de decirles a mis padres. Mi abuelo nos enseña artes marciales a todos los de Jiyuu y nos recluta para la Yakuza a espaldas de nuestros padres, para así asustar un poco a ese hombre.

— ¿La Yakuza? —Sora la miró sorprendido.

— Sí, mi abuelo es de la Yakuza Shiroma —Yuna sonrió. Esa era otra palabra que hacía huir a las personas—. Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy contando esto. Cada vez que lo hago la gente se asusta y se aparta de mi lado. Por eso mis amigos son los únicos en los que confío. Mi madre decidió no seguir con eso, aunque sigue siendo su padre y sigue preocupándose por él, pero debido a eso, yo ya no puedo formar parte de la Yakuza, esas son las normas de la familia. Pero el simple nombre Yakuza, a veces me ha protegido de mi padre biológico.

.

Cuando Sora volvió a casa, estaba saturado de información. Esa chica era una persona solitaria, igual que él. Su padre se puso al medio de su camino, cuando se dirigía a las escaleras de la gran mansión para volver a su habitación.

— Vuelves tarde —dijo Ryouga.

— ¿Qué te importa? —preguntó Sora.

— Eres mi hijo —respondió Ryouga—. ¿Dónde has estado?

— Por ahí —respondió Sora.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó Ryouga.

Sora se había enojado. ¿Por qué de repente tantas preguntas? ¿Ahora era momento de preocuparse por su hijo? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de dieciocho años?

— Con tu peor enemiga —respondió Sora con la nariz fruncida.

— ¡¿HAS ESTADO CON AKAI YUNA!? —gritó él—. ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE ELLA?!

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡ELLA AL MENOS ME ESCUCHA!

Tenko salió de la sala de al lado pidiendo silencio a los dos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? Habéis interrumpido nuestra sesión de Yoga —se quejó la mujer.

— Disculpa, mamá, no quería interrumpir tu estúpida sesión —Sora esquivó a su padre y subió las escaleras.

— ¡Nuestra conversación aún no ha terminado, Sora! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Baja ahora mismo!

— ¡¿Puedo saber qué tienes en contra de ella?! —gritó Sora mirándolo—. ¡Dijiste que aceptarías cualquier elección que hiciera cuando fuera mayor de edad y si ayudaba a nuestra familia! ¡Ella tiene dinero también!

— ¡NO ELLA! —gritó Ryouga desesperado.

— ¡BASTA! —Tenko gritó por encima de él en un chillido muy agudo—. ¡¿Qué pasa con vosotros tan de repente?!

— A mí también me gustaría saberlo —Sora siguió subiendo las escaleras.

— ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, Sora! —gritó Ryouga.

— ¡Cierra el pico, viejo chiflado! ¡Mientras no tengas argumentos satisfactorios puedes olvidarte de mí! —gritó él mientras se perdía de la vista de sus padres.

— ¡Un poco de respeto que soy tu padre! —gritó Ryouga.

Sora sacó la cabeza unos segundos para mirarlo.

— ¡Enhorabuena por conseguir esa medalla, porque yo sigo sin tener un padre por el momento! —respondió. Silencio y una puerta golpeando.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tenko mirando a Ryouga—. Hasta ahora no te ha importado nada lo que él hiciera, mientras fuera por el bien de la empresa.

— Está apoyando a nuestros enemigos —se quejó Ryouga—. Eso no voy a permitirlo.

— ¿Con enemigos te refieres a esa chica que lo estuvo divirtiendo de más en el baile y que echaste de allí? —Tenko suspiró—. ¿Por qué no le dejas tener algún amigo que no esté relacionado con la empresa?

— Porque conozco a esa niña y es de lo peor que puede existir. Es un auténtico demonio —se quejó el hombre.

— Aún me tienes que decir el motivo por el que te estaba amenazando, Ryouga —Tenko negó con la cabeza y volvió a la sala para seguir con su sesión.

— Voy a matar a esa cría. De este año no pasa —Ryouga se giró en sus talones y salió directo hacia su despacho privado de la mansión para dar la primera llamada. Se había terminado su paciencia.

* * *

*NIISHITAKE RYOUGA (二石竹凌駕), tiene unos años más que Shinichi. Él es el padre de Sora y el marido de Tenko, pero tuvo un romance con Miyama Yayoi (tal y como se explicó en XLA IV en el capítulo 2), del cual nació Yuna. Mató a la hermana de Tenko (Yayoi) y a Yuna, pero finalmente resultó que había fallado en la segunda, gracias a Chizuko.

*NIISHITAKE SORA (二石竹空), hace poco cumplió los 18 años. Nació el 27 de Mayo. Desconoce por completo acerca de la realidad de Yuna y él. Sus mejores amigos son: Ebina Yuuki (蝦姓勇気), Edo Tatsu (榎戸龍) y Kawaguchi Sei (川口正).

*NIISHITAKE TENKO (二石竹天子), tiene la edad de su marido. Se casó con él por el dinero y desconoce por completo quién mató a su hermana y el hecho de que esta tuviera una aventura con Ryouga. Ahora que las cosas van mal en la empresa y el dinero empieza a fallar, ella sigue queriendo mostrarse como si nada sucediera y sigue malgastando el dinero de la familia.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Contrariados'.


	14. Contrariados

Buenas!

13 de Junio.

* * *

Cuando alguien se pone en tu contra, tiendes a pensar 'qué pesado' o 'qué sabrá', pero en realidad, hay veces en las que esa persona tiene mucha más razón que tu. Como siempre decía mi abuelo: 'Solo existe una verdad'.

Kizuna.

 **Contrariados.**

Un amigo es un amigo hasta que de demuestre lo contrario.

 **Amaury Pérez** ( _Cantautor cubano_ ).

Cuando Yuna llegó a su casa, Shinobu estaba tumbado en el sofá con un libro encima de su barriga. Se había dormido estudiando o leyendo, porque aunque fuera de historia, seguía siendo un manga lo que tenía debajo de su brazo. Yuna se lo quitó lentamente y lo dejó encima de la mesa a un lado, asegurándose de que el punto del libro quedaba allí. Sabía cuánto le enojaba a Shinobu que se perdiera el punto de lo que estaba leyendo.

— Oneechan… bienvenida —susurró el chico girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos no se abrían, así que estaba completamente dormido.

Yuna se fue a la cocina y por poco no grita. Takuma se había quedado dormido en la pequeña mesa que había, mientras el fuego estaba encendido. Se apresuró a apagar todo y luego se acercó a Takuma. El chico estaba con sus brazos encima de la mesa y cogiendo su teléfono móvil con fuerza. Yuna lo golpeó en el hombro.

— ¿Tú estás loco? —preguntó en voz muy baja para no despertar a Shinobu.

— ¿Y tú? —el chico se frotó los ojos con cansancio y luego la miró apoyándose en la mesa. Takuma ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la voz. El pelo de Takuma, normalmente ordenado y peinado hacia la derecha, ahora estaba hecho un desastre. Yuna se puso a ordenarle el pelo y él abrazó a la chica por las piernas para atraerla hacia él—. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? ¿Es que no entiendes de quién es hijo ese tipo?

— Te dormiste con el fuego encendido, idiota —Yuna desvió el tema.

— Me gustaría saber el motivo por el que siempre cambias de tema cuando no quieres dar una respuesta sincera —se quejó Takuma.

— No estoy cambiando de tema. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es? —preguntó ella sin ni siquiera rechistar mientras Takuma la atraía más hacia él para que se sentara en su regazo.

— Igual que confraternizar con el hijo de tu peor enemigo —se quejó él.

— Sabes que no es lo mismo —replicó ella.

— Sí que lo es —Takuma suspiró—. Es igual de peligroso.

— Mal os pese a todos, Sora es una buena persona que es incapaz de seguir las órdenes de su padre —se quejó Yuna.

— Caíste en la trampa de Ryouga y no podrás hacer nada al respecto —la contradijo Takuma—. Al menos déjame acompañarte.

— Takuma, ¿sabes cuánto he esperado esto? —Yuna suspiró—. Mi hermano de sangre está hablándome y contándome cosas de su vida —resopló lentamente y prosiguió—. Por favor, no me hagas estropear esos pequeños momentos ahora.

— Yuna…

— Por favor —Yuna le puso su mejor cara de suplica—. No interrumpas esto.

— ¿El qué? —Shinobu entró mirándolos—. Oh, perdón, no sabía que tuviera que llamar a la puerta de mi cocina.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Yuna enrojeció por completo intentando apartarse de Takuma, pero él la mantuvo encima de su regazo—. Suéltame.

— ¿Lo ves como no sabes cocinar? —Shinobu se acercó a la olla que había allí y observó—. Están crudos aún.

— Cierra el pico, niño, nuestra madre lo ha parado —Takuma se levantó sin soltar a Yuna y la dejó encima de la silla que él estaba ocupando segundos antes.

— ¿Cómo que madre? —Yuna lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Me permites tu cocina, Yuna? —preguntó mirándola mientras prendía el fuego de nuevo.

— Si luego me dejas comer, te perdono —sonrió ella.

— Está bien, te dejaré comer mi querida ambrosía de Dioses, Artemis —Takuma le guiñó un ojo y la hizo reír.

— Me voy a pedir pizza —Shinobu salió de la cocina negando con la cabeza.

— Shinobu no seas así —Yuna suspiró.

— En cuanto esté lista la comida avisadme que iré a mi habitación a comerla —dijo él sin ni siquiera molestarse en volver al lugar.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Yuna.

— Ni idea —Takuma sonrió hacia ella—. Yuna, ¿puedo preguntártelo?

— No me arrepiento —respondió ella sonriendo con travesura y apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

— No es eso lo que quería preguntarte —se quejó él mirándola.

— Entonces, tu comida es realmente buena —añadió sin cambiar su sonrisa.

— Oye, te estás pasando —Takuma la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Tampoco era eso? —Yuna se rio—. Entonces: iré con cuidado —lo miró con seriedad.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó él.

— Sí —Yuna se levantó y le cogió la mano—. Te prometo que iré con cuidado, Takuma.

— Yuna, quiero pensar que no te va a suceder nada y que realmente ese tal Sora no te hará daño, pero necesito creer que no mantendrás tu guardia baja porque sabes que su padre es un auténtico demonio —Takuma apoyó su frente en la de Yuna con aspecto cansado.

— Takuma tendré cuidado, ¿vale? —Yuna sonrió—. Solo me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

— Ya lo hago, pero aunque confíe en ti, ese hombre…

— Ryouga-san es un peligro, lo sé. Pero mientras esté con su hijo no creo que se atreva a atacarme, y el resto del tiempo estoy siendo protegida por vosotros, así que estaré bien.

— Creo que si eso le conlleva una gran suma de dinero, también atacará a su hijo —respondió Takuma.

— Pero entonces la policía investigaría y él sería el que saldría mal parado, creo —suspiró Yuna.

— Está bien. Yo confío en ti, ¿vale? —Takuma sonrió—. Y no tiene que salir necesariamente mal, esto.

— Por el amor de todos los Dioses juntos, ¿queréis dejar de ligar en casa? —Shinobu habló en un tono de voz elevado, haciendo que los dos se apartaran asustados.

— Shinobu eres un maldito envidioso —se quejó Takuma.

— Lo mismo te digo —respondió él—. Sora-san secuestra a tu mujercita y ya te vienes para pedir explicaciones.

— ¡No he hecho tal cosa! —se quejó Takuma.

— Vaya, Takuma, no creía eso de ti —Yuna sonrió—. ¿No eras tú el que decía que el amor era algo por lo que no valía la pena ni siquiera perder el sueño?

— Oh, te sigues acordando de eso, ¿eh? —Takuma suspiró.

— ¿Qué si qué? —Yuna frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos—. Aún tenemos que mantener esa conversación tú y yo.

— Que alguien me saque de esta casa —Shinobu puso sus manos a los lados de su boca para hacer ver que gritaba a la calle.

— Al final incluso te voy a gustar, Shinobu —respondió Takuma riéndose.

— Para nada. Estoy por cumplir los trece años y sigo sin aguantarte —Shinobu se fue hacia arriba.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Yuna.

— A terminar los deberes, porque veo que aquí no voy a poder —dijo él levantando el libro.

— ¿Eso no es un manga? —preguntó Yuna saliendo de la cocina para perseguirlo.

— Es historia —respondió él—. Me pondré los auriculares para no molestaros.

— Está bien —Yuna suspiró—. Como bajen tus notas este mes te juro que te doy la paliza de tu vida, Shinobu.

— No te preocupes Oneechan, que ya terminé los deberes antes de salir del instituto —respondió él—. No me gusta dejarlos para casa.

— Más te vale —Yuna se giró para mirar a Takuma que se estaba riendo—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Te estás preparando para ser madre o algo?

— Te voy a echar de casa —Yuna arqueó una ceja.

— No seas quejica, que luego me echarás de menos —respondió él.

— Claro que sí lo haré —Yuna se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— Yuna, yo...

— No lo digas aún, Takuma, por favor —ella lo interrumpió.

Takuma la abrazó también. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo en no querer escuchar cuánto la quería? Yuna siempre había sido muy atenta en lo que los gestos y las palabras significaban. Siempre, en cualquier situación, podía adelantarse a las personas y saber lo que le iban a decir o al menos aproximarse a ello. El día en que Takuma iba a declararse, ella le interrumpió pidiéndole que no lo dijera. Takuma en realidad quería saber el motivo, por el que seguía siendo tan amable con él, después de rechazarlo veintidós veces (con esa ya iban veintitrés), sin que él terminara de pronunciar la primera palabra de la frase 'te quiero'. Lo confundía tanto…

— Yuna, ¿por qué?

— Porque tengo micrófonos por toda la casa y vigilancia las veinticuatro horas —suspiró ella—. Si me lo dices, tendré que negarte y entonces me sentiré mal. No quiero que os hagan daño por mi culpa.

— Pero Yuna, todo el mundo lo sabe —suspiró él.

— Pero aún así, yo no lo he confirmado nunca, así que no importa —Yuna sonrió—. Por favor no lo digas, ¿vale?

— Necesito escucharlo, Yuna —se quejó él estrechando el abrazo—. Lo necesito.

— Lo sé y yo también, pero si lo hacemos nues… —los cristales del comedor se rompieron, haciendo que Yuna y Takuma se separaran y miraran hacia el lugar.

Takuma cogió la cuchara que tenía encima del mármol y la metió dentro de la olla hirviendo. Algo no estaba bien. Cogió la mano de Yuna y la forzó a ponerse detrás de él. El tipo vestido como un ninja no tardó en aparecer en su campo de visión. Takuma quitó la cuchara de ahí y la alzó hacia él. El hombre parecía reírse porque le levantaba una cuchara y desenfundó su katana que llevaba colgando en la espalda. Takuma frunció el ceño. ¿Era un samurái o un ninja? El hombre movió la espada hacia un lado y hacia otro, mientras Takuma empujaba a Yuna hacia atrás intentando protegerla. Pero la pared de la cocina llegó demasiado rápido y se quedaron sin espacio por el que moverse. Entonces Takuma tiró la cuchara hacia el hombre, que levantó su mano libre, cubierta con un guante negro, y se rio con estrépito.

— No ha funcionado, Yuna —susurró.

— Lo siento, he dejado el arco con Shinobu —respondió ella—. Cuando llego a casa me lo quito para no hacer daño a nadie con eso.

— Maldición —Takuma sacó de su bolsillo unos guantes de color negro y se los puso.

El hombre movió su katana hacia ellos y entonces Takuma se apartó hacia un lado, mientras empujaba a Yuna hacia el otro. Takuma cogió la katana con sus manos y golpeó con el codo al hombre, pero este se apartó soltando el arma. Antes de que Takuma pudiera encararlo de nuevo, el hombre volvió a acercarse a él e intentó golpearle con el puño. Takuma se dio cuenta de que tenía un cuchillo en él escondido y puso su brazo al medio para que no le hiciera una herida peor. Pero mientras tanto el ninja, con la otra mano sacó una barra de madera y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Takuma cayó al suelo.

El hombre se echó para atrás rápidamente, puesto que Yuna había cogido la katana y estaba atacándolo. Tenía que apartarlo de él, pero ella jamás había tenido la habilidad con la espada. Mientras ella siguiera acercándose hacia él moviendo la espada de manera alocada, él iría hacia atrás. Cuando estuvieron al pasillo, el hombre se apartó hacia un lado para intentar cogerle la katana, pero ella la soltó al suelo antes de que la cogiera y echó a correr hacia el comedor. Aunque el hombre la persiguiera, ella, con un arco en la mano, ganaba en velocidad. Cogió el colgante poniéndose al otro lado de la mesa y sacó el tubo de su bolsillo. Mientras los objetos se convertían el hombre estaba corriendo hacia ella, se abalanzó encima de ella y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que el arco y la flecha resbalaran de sus manos. Los dedos del hombre, gruesos y fuertes, se pusieron en su garganta. Yuna intentó hacer fuerza para sacarlo de encima de ella, pero le faltaba el aire y él pesaba demasiado. Después de dos intentos optó por encontrar algo para golpear al hombre o hacerle daño. Estiró su mano para coger el arco, pero sus dedos solo lo empujaban más hacia el lado. Miró hacia el otro lado. Necesitaba tomar aire. Y la flecha estaba fuera de su vista. Y aire. Y palpó el suelo intentando encontrar la flecha, olvidando que tenía otro tubo en su bolsillo que podía convertirse en flecha. Y aire. Y aire. Y tocó la punta afilada. Y aire. Y aire. Y aire. Y cogió la flecha y la clavó rápidamente hacia él, sin mirar a dónde le daba. El hombre gritó con fuerza y ella se apartó tosiendo.

— Shino… bu… —Yuna se levantó tambaleándose mientras veía como el hombre salía corriendo hacia el jardín y se iba de allí—. Shin… —se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Takuma seguía tumbado al suelo. Necesitaba ayuda. Le costaba respirar y notaba sus piernas flaquear—. ¡SHINOBU! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y luego se puso al lado de Takuma en medio de un ataque de tos. Le dolía el cuello, pero debía de asegurarse de que él estaba bien—. Hey, Takuma… —otro ataque de tos—. Takuma…

— ¿Se puede saber porqué gritas? —Shinobu bajó las escaleras en medio de un bostezo y se la quedó mirando. Yuna estaba aterrada—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Shinobu corrió con ellos—. ¿Estás bien, Yuna? —la miró mientras zarandeaba lentamente a Takuma—. Hey, Oniichan, despierta. Yuna-oneechan está llorando, así que despierta —otro ataque de tos por parte de Yuna. Ella realmente no estaba llorando, aunque estaba muy asustada—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Tenemos que avisar a alguien antes de que vuelva —dijo ella con voz muy baja.

— No te preocupes, Yuna —Takuma se incorporó lentamente mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza—. Maldita sea, que golpe.

— ¿Estás bien? —la chica lo miró preocupada.

— Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —Takuma sonrió hacia ella. Yuna afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Shinobu?

— Estoy bien —respondió él—. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Un hombre —susurró Yuna.

— Voy a llamar a Te-chan-ojichan —Shinobu sonrió para darles ánimos y se alejó de allí a pasos rápidos.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Takuma.

— ¿Y tú? Te golpearon fuerte —susurró Yuna.

— Estoy bien, aunque me siento un poco mareado —Takuma sonrió—. Deberías de detener el fuego.

Yuna se levantó para apagar los fogones y luego volvió a arrodillarse a su lado con mirada preocupada.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo siento —respondió ella—. De nuevo por mi culpa.

— No importa —Takuma sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza—. Y deja de decir por tu culpa. Ese hombre prometió no meter a nadie que no fueras tú en peligro, y aún así lo hace, eso no es tu culpa.

— Lo siento.

— Uy, perdón por la interrupción —Shinobu volvía y rápidamente se apartó hacia la pared—. Seguid a vuestro rollo —Yuna iba a apartarse de Takuma, pero él siguió abrazándola.

— Ven aquí, niño —dijo en un tono autoritario.

— ¿Eso ha sido una amenaza o una súplica? —preguntó Shinobu sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

— Las dos, ¿qué han dicho?

— No sé como tomarme eso de las dos —se quejó el niño acercándose a ellos—. Primero que deje de llamarle Te-chan-ojichan, que le llame Te-chan o Tetsuya-ojichan, en resumen que le seguiré llamando Te-chan-ojichan o que empezaré a llamarlo Te-ojichan. Luego que envía a la policía y una ambulancia y viene hacia aquí.

— Está bien —Takuma sonrió—. Aunque no necesitamos una ambulancia, sino un cubo enorme para recoger los llantos de tu hermana.

— Oh, ¿le digo que lo lleve? —Shinobu sonrió. La mano de Yuna lo buscó bruscamente hasta golpearle la rodilla—. Oye.

.

Ya hacía una semana que se escapaba después del club de baloncesto para ir a verse con Sora. Shinobu se preocupaba por ella, mientras que los demás preferían no hacer ni un solo comentario al respecto. Yuna realmente deseaba seguir viéndose con él, pero sentía una cierta atracción por parte de él que empezaba a no gustarle. Después de que arreglaran los cristales de su casa, siguieron quedándose a solas en su casa, mientras la policía seguía buscando a ese tipo de ojos marrón oscuro. No era que no les hubieran dado una descripción, sino que lo único que habían visto de él eran los ojos, porque lo demás lo había llevado cubierto con ropaje negro. Y había mucha gente con ojos marrones y más aún con voz grave. Ese día, estaban cerca de casa. Yuna sabía que no la atacarían mientras estuviera con Sora, así que aprovechaba esos momentos bajando la guardia de manera exagerada. Sora, le seguía hablando que de repente su padre se había vuelto interesado por él y le sonreía enormemente mientras le preguntaba acerca del último vídeo de Jiyuu. A Yuna no le importaba que le hablara del hombre que ella tanto odiaba, porque sabía que mientras él hablara ella se mantendría callada y así seguiría manteniendo su promesa. Había llevado a Sora a su pastelería preferida y allí se había dado cuenta de que al chico no le gustaba para nada la fresa y de que entre todos los sabores… él prefería el melocotón por encima de los demás sabores. Pero no sabía si era porque el sol ya se estaba poniendo en la espalda del chico, por el aire contaminado del parque del medio de la ciudad o por el pastelito de fresa que se estaba comiendo; empezaba a encontrarse mal. Una vez más, los gestos de Sora le hacían darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico. Después de su mejor sonrisa acercó su dedo a los labios de ella, sorprendiéndola.

— Disculpa, tenías un poco de azúcar allí —susurró él apartándose de nuevo—. No quería asustarte.

— No importa —dijo Yuna.

— Oneechan —Shinobu salió de entre los árboles. Él también lo había visto de seguro.

— ¡Shinobu! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —Yuna se levantó sobresaltada y se acercó a él.

— Lo siento —susurró él.

Yuna suspiró. Les había estado siguiendo el resto de la semana, y por eso siempre llegaba más tarde que ella en casa. ¿Tal vez Kyooi le había dicho que lo hiciera? ¿O sería Takuma? ¿O… él?

— Lo siento, Shinobu, no era mi intención —dijo Yuna.

— No, no te preocupes —Shinobu hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Pero, vamos a casa, ¿vale?

— Está bien —Yuna sonrió hacia él—. Lo siento Sora-san, tengo que irme.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó el chico mirando al niño.

— Es mi hermano pequeño, Shinobu —Yuna sonrió para presentarlo—. Y al parecer nos ha estado siguiendo la última semana porque se siente solo.

— Eso no es cierto —respondió el niño desviando la mirada—. Porque he pasado el día con Kuma.

— Ya, como siempre —Yuna se rio—. No te habrías escondido en los árboles si fuera así.

— Eres mala, Yuna-oneechan —se quejó Shinobu.

— Además, se está haciendo tarde —susurró Yuna tosiendo levemente. El pastelito se le había quedado en la garganta.

— Oh, me había olvidado de mirar el reloj —Sora se levantó rápidamente—. Os acompaño a casa.

— ¿Eh? —Yuna lo miró asustada—. No, no importa.

— Sí que importa —se quejó Sora—. Me has dicho que fuiste atacada hace poco así que no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Yuna observó la mirada penetrante del chico, que muchas veces la había visto en Ryouga, aunque la mirada del hijo realmente no daba tanto miedo como la del padre. Ella se encogió de hombros y cogió la mano de Shinobu. No tenía ganas de discutir, mientras su garganta empezaba a doler. Siguió en silencio durante todo el camino hasta la casa. Shinobu abrió la puerta sin la llave y gritó con fuerza hacia dentro que habían vuelto. Yuna ya esperaba que los demás de Jiyuu estuvieran allí, habiendo entrado con la llave de Kyooi. Ella se giró para mirar a Sora que se había quedado tres pasos más allá, justo a la entrada del jardín.

— Gracias por acompañarnos —susurró Yuna cogiendo un ataque de tos en seguida.

— Oye, me gustaría hablar a solas contigo, ¿sabes? —preguntó él acercándose lentamente.

— Por favor no digas lo que vas a decir —Yuna suspiró. La mirada del chico la conocía y los gestos que había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde le demostraban lo que él quería decir—. Yo no puedo hacer eso —Yuna se cubrió la boca con la mano. Empezaba a costarle respirar. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Sabes lo que voy a…?

— Tiendo a saberlo —susurró Yuna—. Mi padre me ha enseñado a ver las palabras de la gente escondidas entre gestos y frases —Yuna sonrió tristemente. Otro ataque de tos—. Así que te respondo que yo no deseo esa clase de relación contigo —tenía que omitir el hecho de que eran hermanos de sangre—. A mí me gusta otra persona, ¿sabes?

— Si esa persona no te gustara, ¿accederías? —preguntó él suspirando y mirando detrás de ella.

— No —Yuna suspiró y él la miró interrogativamente mientras Takuma la abrazaba por la espalda—. Pero no puedo decirte el motivo, porque se lo prometí a alguien.

— Está bien, supongo que siempre estaré detrás de mi padre ante tus respuestas —Sora se encogió de hombros—. Nos vemos otro día, ¿vale? Cuidadla por mí.

— No hace falta que lo digas, por supuesto lo haremos —Takuma sonrió fríamente.

— Perdona, Sora-san —Yuna cogió otro ataque de tos mientras veía como el chico se iba.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Takuma.

— Sí, creo —Yuna se zafó de él y entraron a dentro. Tal y como había previsto, todos estaban allí con expresiones tristes y enojadas en sus rostros. Kazuki se había quedado delante de la ventana más alejada del comedor, al lado de Kaki y Alumi, que parecían contrariadas a lo que iba a suceder allí. Kotarou y Kyooi eran los que más enojados parecían. Takuma era quién se mostraba más triste. Una vez entraron, Takuma se quedó apoyado en la pared mientras Yuna se quedaba mirando a Kyooi—. Supongo que me merezco que estéis hoy todos aquí, ¿verdad?

— Yuna nosotros no queremos forzarte y lo sabes, pero… —Kyooi suspiró—. Estás bajando la guardia y eso no es una opción para que tú escojas.

— Me parece realmente increíble que mis amigos se enfaden conmigo por querer tener a otro amigo —se quejó Yuna.

— ¡Claro que nos enfadamos! —se quejó Kotarou alzando su voz—. ¡Hemos intentado mantenerte a salvo y tú estás jugando con su hijo!

— Sora-san no tiene nada que ver con Ryouga-san —se quejó Yuna—. Aunque sean padre e hijo.

— Bajar la guardia no es una opción Yuna —Kyooi chasqueó la lengua—. No lo es. Y diciendo esto nos estás demostrando que lo has hecho.

— Chicos en serio —Yuna tosió de nuevo—. No le conocéis, así que no podéis hablar por él.

— Yuna aunque tu padre te haya enseñado psicología, creo que deberías de escucharlos de una vez —susurró Kazuki acercándose a ella—. Nosotros solo estamos preocupados por ti. Porque realmente sufriríamos si te sucediera algo.

— Seguro que sí —susurró ella casi sin voz—. Porque vosotros os encargaríais de romper la promesa que me hicisteis solo para vengaros.

— Chicos basta —Takuma se interpuso entre la conexión de miradas que Yuna y Kazuki mantenían en esos momentos—. Creo que lo ha entendido, así que basta —otro ataque de tos por parte de Yuna—. ¿Estás bien? —Takuma se giró para mirarla y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Los pastelitos de fresa creo que me sentaron mal esta vez —susurró—. Me duele la garganta y me cuesta respirar.

— ¿Quieres agua? —preguntó Alumi.

— No, creo que sería peor —respondió ella—. Chicos, lo siento.

— Yuna sabemos que tú querías conocer a tu hermanastro hace mucho tiempo —dijo Kyooi en un suspiro—. Pero ponerte en la casa de Ryouga-san ha sido la temeridad más absurda que hiciste jamás, y acercándote a su hijo estás bajando la guardia.

— Lo siento, de verdad —susurró Yuna. Casi ya no tenía voz y empezaba a notar que no tenía nada de aire. Se cogió a los brazos de Takuma intentando tranquilizarse, pero conforme notaba que su garganta más se cerraba, más nerviosa se ponía.

— Yuna —Takuma la cogió con fuerza—. ¿Seguro estás bien?

Ella no respondió. Todos mantuvieron silencio. La respiración de la chica no era normal. Realmente se estaba ahogando.

— Voy a por un poco de agua —susurró Alumi. Pero antes de que ella pudiera salir de allí, Takuma tuvo que hacer fuerza para levantar a Yuna y que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

— ¡Yuna!

Kyooi la cogió por detrás y ayudó a Takuma a tumbarla al suelo. La observaron atentamente. Ella se cogió la garganta con fuerza en cuanto Takuma soltó su agarre.

— No creo que agua ayude, Alumi —Kazuki la miró—. Mejor llama a una ambulancia. Puede ser una reacción alérgica o algo peor.

— Está bien —ella sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a llamar, mientras Shinobu se arrodillaba al lado de Kyooi.

— ¿Estará bien? —preguntó.

— No lo sabremos hasta que esté en el hospital —respondió Takuma forzando su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora.

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Kizuna se acercó a ellos y se quedó observando en silencio.

— Creo que es veneno —susurró finalmente, haciendo que todos la miraran—. Lo siento, no pretendía… interrumpir —añadió al ver las miradas desconcertadas de ellos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Es más, creo que si me dejáis un segundo podría deciros el tipo de veneno —respondió Kizuna—. Hay un veneno que solo se activa cuando se moja. Si lo ingieres te inflama la garganta y la lengua hasta cerrar el orificio de respiración y te hincha el estómago. Pero hay una manera de saber si es alergia o veneno, si me permitís —todos se apartaron de Yuna y Kizuna se acercó. Cogió los dedos de Yuna y los observó con atención. Tenía un poco de restos de azúcar en sus dedos—. Azúcar blanco, lo más probable es que lo pusieran a dentro para hacerlo pasar desapercibido, puesto que es un polvo más bien rosado.

— ¿Qué les digo? —preguntó Alumi observándolos a todos.

— Veneno —respondió Kizuna observando los ojos de Yuna—. Definitivamente es veneno.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Kazuki la miró preocupado.

— Por el olor de su boca, el color de su lengua, un poco hinchada ya, y por sus ojos —Kizuna suspiró—. Yo fui atacada una vez con el mismo veneno, por eso lo sé. Aunque la situación de ella y la mía sea completamente distinta —Kizuna tocó los bolsillos de Yuna hasta encontrar un pequeño bulto en uno de ellos. Sacó el envoltorio del pastelito que ella había comido—. ¿Veis esto? —preguntó después de desenvolver el papel—. Se cayó una de las bolitas del veneno antes de que lo cogiera.

— ¿Esto? —Kyooi observó una bolita de un color rosado que parecía un montón de azúcar teñido de rosa por estar en contacto con la mermelada de fresa—. Pero…

— ¿Quieres probar? —Kizuna sonrió acercándolo a él.

— No gracias, no estoy tan loco —se quejó él.

— Como quieras, es uno de los venenos más divertidos que me han dado —Kizuna se encogió de hombros. Takuma la fulminó con la mirada—. Traed un vaso de agua.

Shinobu corrió hacia la cocina y volvió rápidamente con un vaso lleno de agua, tapada con la mano libre para que no se perdiera el agua. Kizuna se frotó los dedos para asegurarse de que no los tenía mojados y chafó la pequeña bolita dejando restos del polvo encima del papel.

— Para la policía —susurró ella dándolo a Kazuki. Él cogió el papel con delicadeza y lo dobló, asegurándose de que el veneno quedaba dentro y no caía nada de él. Entonces puso el resto que tenía en sus dedos en el agua. Solo tocar el vaso. El agua se derramó por el vaso quedando teñido de rojo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Hincha lo que sea cuando está mojado. Duplica las partículas de agua, por ejemplo —susurró Kizuna—. O incluso podría duplicarse a sí mismo. Si no ha tomado más de veinte gramos y no hace mucho, podrían salvarla, pero incluso con solo diez gramos en dos horas podría morir. Eso si no se ahoga antes.

— ¿Estás siendo cruel a propósito? —preguntó Takuma fulminándola con la mirada.

— No te pases —Kazuki le dio un codazo al chico—. Que ella te ha dado información que podría salvarla.

— Yuna resiste —susurró Kyooi—. En seguida llegará la ambulancia.

.

Cuando Tetsuya y Sara llegaron en el hospital, después de ir a investigar lo sucedido, Wendy, Kira, Yuki, Shinobu y los Jiyuu, ya estaban allí. Solo llegar, ellos se interesaron por el estado de la joven, pero los médicos seguían sin salir de la sala en dónde se habían encerrado con ella. Entonces, los demás, preguntaron lo que habían averiguado ellos.

— Bueno, hemos ido a la pastelería y hemos tenido que detener a una de las dependientas por introducir el veneno —Tetsuya se cruzó de brazos—. Parece ser que uno de los matones de Ryouga-san, confirmado por ella misma al mostrarle una foto, apareció pidiéndole por dar una sorpresa a una cliente habitual de la pastelería. Así que podemos afirmar que Yuna ha bajado la guardia al tener algunas cosas como costumbres.

— Lo único por lo que podemos detener a esa mujer es por mala praxis, pero… —Sara suspiró—. Supongo que Yuna no querrá eso.

— Tenemos que ir a detener a ese tipo, pero antes queríamos saber acerca de Yuna —susurró Tetsuya.

— No hay nada por el momento —susurró Yuki.

— Tenemos que avisar a mamá —dijo Shinobu soltándose del abrazo que Takuma mantenía con él.

— ¿Quieres llamarla, Shinobu? —preguntó Yuki.

— Vamos, te acompaño —Alumi le cogió por el hombro y lo empujó levemente para llevárselo de ahí.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo supisteis que era el veneno H37? —Tetsuya los miró uno a uno.

— Kumamori —Kazuki la miró, haciendo que los adultos también lo hicieran.

— ¿Kaki cómo supiste? —preguntó Sara.

— Una de las peores cosas que me hicieron en el Canadá era precisamente experimentar conmigo —Kizuna suspiró—. De hecho yo era su objeto preferido de experimentación. El H37 y el BOU3 eran sus preferidos, por eso los conozco bien.

— Kaki.

— Pero Kaki no puede morir por veneno, así que está bien por ella —informó Kira.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Bueno, a mí no me afecta el veneno. Tal y como dije hace unos días, el cianuro para mí es como beberme un montón de alcohol. Yo puedo sacar el veneno de mi cuerpo —Kizuna lo miró a los ojos—. No puedo morir envenenada y ese es el motivo por el que experimentaban conmigo. El último veneno que me dieron, el BOU3, me paralizó todo el cuerpo durante un par de horas, así que ellos aprovecharon para hacerme todo el daño que pudieron. Pero tampoco me mató.

— Pero el veneno BOU3 es algo parecido al cianuro, te mata en instantes —Tetsuya la miró preocupado, mientras Alumi y Shinobu volvían—. ¿Cómo?

— Lo siento, mamá, pero tenemos otro problema —interrumpió Alumi.

Todos los miraron, viendo que Shinobu mantenía una mirada llena de conflicto

— ¿Qué sucede? —Yuki le puso una mano en la cabeza al pequeño.

— Papá va a morir —respondió el niño casi sin voz—. Al igual que Yuna-oneechan.

— Lo siento —Alumi suspiró interrumpiendo lo que su madre iba a replicar—. Debería de haberme asegurado de que todo estaba bien antes de dejarle el teléfono a él. Otchan fue disparado cerca del corazón y aún no saben lo que sucederá con él.

— Himitsu… —Tetsuya apretó el brazo de Sara—. Entonces fue esto lo que sentí antes.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Salir del hospital'.


	15. Salir del hospital

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : jajajajajajaja aquí lo tienes ;)

* * *

La sentencia de muerte nunca llega para aquellos que aún no les ha llegado la hora.

Kizuna.

 **Salir del hospital.**

La vida es un hospital donde cada enfermo está poseído por el deseo de cambiar de cama.

 **Charles Baudelaire** ( _Escritor, poeta y crítico francés_ ).

Takuma y Shinobu entraron en la oscura habitación. Shinobu rodeó la cama con pasos largos y rápidos, mientras que Takuma se quedó al lado más cercano a la puerta. Yuna había sido salvada por los pelos. Estaba descansando en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada y fuerte. Sus manos descansaban encima de su barriga, y su pelo estaba grasiento y sucio. Takuma se acercó lentamente y le cogió una mano poniéndola entre sus dedos. Ella estaba caliente. El tubo que salía por su boca, hizo que Takuma quisiera llorar. Realmente aquello era una terrible pesadilla. La mirada de Shinobu al otro lado de la cama le hizo sonreír tristemente. Ese chico estaba aguantando más de lo que podía.

— Yuna estará bien, ya verás —le dijo.

Shinobu afirmó con la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. Kyooi y Alumi entraron y se quedaron a su lado.

— Tenemos que irnos, Shinobu —susurró Kyou casi sin voz.

— Pero… —el niño miró hacia Takuma, intentando encontrar apoyo en él.

— Yo me quedaré con ella toda la noche, Shino-kun, no te preocupes —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza para que se fuera tranquilo.

— Está bien —dijo el niño finalmente. Miró a Yuna, tentado de abrazarla. Pero había tantos cables y tubos a su alrededor, que era un problema intentar acercarse un poco a ella. Finalmente le acarició la mejilla y salió apresurado de la habitación.  
Kyooi y Alumi lo siguieron, no sin antes mover sus labios hacia su amigo, a modo de 'gracias'. Takuma afirmó con la cabeza y observó como la chica cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

.

En realidad Takuma no había dormido nada. Sentándose y levantándose de la silla, sin soltar la mano de Yuna en ningún momento, Takuma se pasó la noche observándola, viendo los cambios en las pantallas de sus constantes. A media mañana, los médicos y las enfermeras empezaron a entrar y salir, como si fueran el tráfico de las horas puntas. No le dijeron a Takuma que saliera de la habitación, ni tampoco que se apartara. Cuando ellos dejaron de entrar y salir, Jaaku apareció por la puerta, acompañado de algunos de sus hombres.

— Hola —Takuma susurró casi sin voz.

— Voy a hablar con los médicos, para que nos dejen sacarla de aquí —dijo el abuelo después de dar un golpe de cabeza como saludo—. La llevaremos a la casa Shiroma para poderla proteger, ahora que está tan débil.

— Está bien —Takuma sonrió levemente viendo como el hombre observaba a Yuna un momento antes de salir siempre seguido de sus hombres—. Lo siento, Yuna —él apretó un segundo la mano de ella, y ella le devolvió el agarre. Takuma la miró. Yuna había abierto los ojos y lo estaba mirando de reojo, ya que no podía mover mucho su cabeza—. Yuna. ¿Te-te-te encuentras bien? —tartamudeó él sonriendo. Ella afirmó, parpadeando dos veces—. Gracias a Dios —susurró él. La mano de ella se levantó con esfuerzo hasta llegar hacia él. Takuma la cogió para ayudarla. Sabía que ella quería tocarlo, así que apoyó su mejilla en el reverso de su mano y la besó un par de veces, mientras observaba como sus ojos azules la miraban con cansancio.

— Vaya, eso sí es bonito —interrumpió un hombre desde la puerta. Tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo negro, muy corto y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Sus orejas estaban agujereadas de haber llevado recientemente pendientes, y sus gafas estaban rotas del cristal. El hombre dejó el maletín marrón encima de la silla de al lado de la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta larga hasta sus tobillos, para dejarla encima del maletín. Se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, mientras Takuma se levantaba sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Yuna—. ¿A qué huele aquí? —el hombre frunció su nariz oliendo el aire—. ¿Quién eres tú, chico?

— Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ¿no cree? —Takuma frunció el ceño intentando reconocer a ese hombre.

— Hueles a muerte —el hombre levantó su puño derecho cerrado y se quedó en silencio. Takuma frunció su nariz con enfado. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre bajó su brazo y suspiró—. Descendiente, tal vez, desconocedor del peligro.

— ¿Descendiente? —Takuma ya no sabía que más hacer para que el hombre le respondiera a sus preguntas.

— Bueno, a lo que iba —el hombre se giró de nuevo hacia su chaqueta y sacó una pistola con la que apuntó a Yuna—. Mi trabajo, es trabajo.

— ¿Qué hace usted? —Takuma soltó la mano de ella, dispuesto a abalanzarse hacia el hombre, pero él cargó el arma mirándolo amenazante—. ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó finalmente sin moverse. El hombre se fue hacia la puerta y la cerró, luego puso la silla delante, para bloquearla.

— Esta chica realmente es resistente, ¿sabías? —el hombre sonrió—. Solo hay una persona hasta ahora que haya podido sobrevivir a este veneno y es porque es inmortal. Pero que yo sepa, Yuna-chan no lo es, ya que no tomó la droga tres-tres, ni el talismán, así que la única explicación que encuentro al hecho de que haya sobrevivido a mi ataque, es que esa chica inmortal estuviera cerca y la ayudara a tiempo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Kudo Kizuna.

— Es Hattori Kizuna —le interrumpió Takuma, olvidando de que Yuna no conocía nada de eso.

— Oh, perdón, olvidaba cuántos años han pasado desde que su estúpida hermana me metió en la cárcel —el hombre sonrió—. Y ahora que lo pienso, tú hueles a Yui-chan. Así que… realmente eres un descendiente de ella. ¿Con quién fue? ¿Con el inútil de Sensei? Eso explicaría el motivo por el que hueles a asesino de la Organización, cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es este gesto —volvió a levantar su puño derecho.

— No insulte a mi padre —Takuma suspiró—. ¿Y? ¿Qué pretende viniendo aquí? La Yakuza está hablando con el médico, así que no tardarán en volver aquí.

— La Yakuza no es nada —el hombre sonrió—. Esa gente a la hora de matar lo hacen poco, prefieren torturar, antes de matar. A mí ni siquiera me llegan a la suela del zapato. No. Pero en cambio, su padre, sí que me importaría que estuviera aquí —sonrió con malicia mirando a Yuna.

— ¿Y quién te dice que no está? —preguntó Takuma.

— Oh, porque recibí una llamada esta mañana de mis compañeros, y sé que ahora mismo está un poco indispuesto —el hombre miró a Takuma—. Pero bueno, este trabajo de seguro será fácil. Mataré a mi objetivo y por lo tanto cobraré por ello, que al mismo tiempo es la hija de mi peor enemigo, y además mataré a su compañero, que es hijo de la chica a la que odio. No puedo tener más suerte. Mataré tres pájaros de un tiro y ganaré todo el dinero fácil posible. Realmente tengo mucha suerte. Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu nombre, chico?

— Tienes fuentes muy poco fiables si aún tienes que preguntar mi nombre —suspiró el hijo de Yui.

— Acércate al maletín —el hombre se apartó lentamente, con la pistola siempre apuntando a Yuna.

Takuma se apartó de ella mirándola con inseguridad. Ella tenía miedo, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse un milímetro, o eso era lo que el médico les había dicho. Takuma abrió el maletín y miró a su interior.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

— ¿No puedes verlo por ti mismo? —el hombre sonrió—. Un cinturón de explosivos que vas a ponerte encima.

— Para que nos mates a los dos, qué divertido —Takuma se apartó del maletín—. Al menos sin esa cosa encima, tengo la opción de salvarla antes de que dispares, del otro modo no tengo ni una sola opción.

— Mira lo que te quiere este tipo, Yuna-chan —el hombre la miró con una sonrisa llena de malicia—. Prefiere salvarse a él, cuando yo te dispare en la cabeza. Qué galán.

— Estamos en un hospital y Yuna es fuerte, así que podrá salvarse —respondió Takuma—. Ella confía en mí.

— Eres terrible —el hombre sonrió—. Bueno… —alguien intentó abrir la puerta. El hombre miró hacia allí, dejando de mirar a los ojos del hijo de Shouta.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Takuma-kun?!

Takuma cogió el asa del maletín, mientras que con el pie empujaba la silla y tiró al mismo tiempo el maletín hacia el hombre. Entonces se abalanzó hacia el hombre que casi había llegado a la ventana, y que cogió el maletín al vuelo. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar a Yuna, Takuma le golpeó la pistola en el momento del disparo y luego golpeó al hombre, que soltó el maletín al suelo. Jaaku entró dispuesto a pelear, seguido de Minoru y los demás, mientras Takuma golpeaba de nuevo al hombre. El hombre intentó golpearlo, pero él se apartó de un salto suficientemente lejos para que no lo alcanzara. Minoru y Nao se apresuraron a coger los brazos del hombre para detener sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —Yuki suspiró entrando—. Oh, Black, cuánto tiempo.

— Ice —el hombre suspiró después de mirar detrás de ella—. Junior, ¿por qué siempre estáis al medio vosotros dos?

— Te recuerdo que la familia Shiroma es mi familia, aún —Yuki sonrió señalando a Jaaku.

— Y que Akai Himitsu es mi hermano —añadió Tetsuya acercándose y notando un leve temblor en el hombre que él intentó disimular—. Oh, ¿es que le sigues teniendo miedo? Te aterran los monstruos, ¿no es cierto? —Tetsuya intentó hablar en una voz suave, imitando a su hermano.

— Cierra el pico —Christopher intentó encararlo, pero Minoru y Nao lo empujaron hacia atrás.

— Cuidado, que eso del suelo es una bomba —dijo Takuma señalando el maletín.

— Oh, y además vienes preparado —Yuki suspiró—. Eres una monada envidiosa. Pero bueno, lo malo siempre debe de ser erradicado.

— Díselo a sus padres, entonces —el hombre de las gafas sonrió mirando hacia los dos chicos.

— De los demás puedes decirlo, pero… —Yuki lo cogió del cuello y lo empujó hacia la pared con fuerza—. No se te ocurra decir nada de mi hermana, bicho raro.

— Que yo sepa, su madre no es Wild —Christopher sonrió—. No me culpes de algo que no he dicho. Porque me han contado unas cuantas cosas de Yayoi-chan que realmente me sorprende que se atreviera a dar a luz a algo inocente. Igual como tú y tú marido.

Yuki se encogió de hombros.

— Sé diferenciar el trabajo con la familia y por eso tuve a mi único hijo —Yuki sonrió intentando hacer ver que Alumi no existía. Así al menos tendrían a uno de ellos a salvo—. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

— Oh, por supuesto que sé que solo has tenido a Kyooi-kun. Los únicos que no tenía muy claros eran a los Odagiri. Pero ahora ya sé que este se llama Takuma —Christopher lo miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Tiene hermanos?

— No. Y que te creas que te vamos a dar información de la familia de Yui —Yuki sonrió—. Directo hacia el Programa, hijo. Que esta vez serás ejecutado como los demás.

— ¿Y eso? —Christopher sonrió—. Si es que podéis hacerme algo.

— Por supuesto que podemos —Tetsuya lo cogió del jersey y tiró de él mientras Yuki cogía sus manos y las apartaba de Minoru y Nao para esposarlo—. Nadie nos lo puede impedir, porque Yui, quien había sido la que te había salvado, esta vez se arrepentirá, cuando se entere.

— Vivir en una cárcel perdida en una maldita isla, es lo mismo que morir, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Black con odio.

— Enhorabuena, entonces —Tetsuya se rio—. Eres la primera persona que ha revivido en este mundo. Bienvenido de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que esta nueva vida te va a gustar tanto como la anterior.

— ¿Qué hago con la bomba, Te-chan? —Yuki cogió el maletín y observó el interior.

— Oh, llévala cerca de él —Tetsuya sonrió—. Llamaré a Daishi para que venga a asegurarse de que no puede estallar.

— Bien pensado —Yuki lo siguió.

— Yuki…

— Tranquilo, papá —ella sonrió y se fue junto a Tetsuya y Christopher.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuna? —Takuma se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

Ella tan solo apretó su mano, con afirmación.

— Estás despierta, Yuna —Jaaku también se acercó a ellos. Yuna acercó su mano hacia su abuelo, pero terminó dejándola caer encima de la cama y cerró sus ojos—. Está agotada.

— Los médicos dijeron que tardaría en moverse al menos una semana —Takuma frunció el ceño.

— Pero es Yuna, sabes que es tozuda aunque le duela —Jaaku se rio.

— Cierto.

— Bueno, vamos a trasladarla —Jaaku miró hacia sus hombres—. ¿Nos acompañas, Takuma-kun?

— Por supuesto —Jaaku salió de la habitación y Takuma lo siguió.

.

— ¡Volvemos a estar aquí! —escucharon todos a la voz de Reiko en sus auriculares—. Contactamos directamente con Jiyuu, puesto que hoy Yuna parece ser que no podrá estar con nosotros —Kazuki miró hacia sus compañeros. El lugar en el que él estaba normalmente, ahora estaba ocupado por Shinobu y Alumi. Ellos estaban ocupando el lugar de Takuma. La cámara que aguantaba Umi se centró en el adolescente que parecía querer morderla en cualquier momento—. ¿Qué ha sucedido chicos? ¿Por qué está Shino-kun aquí?

— Antes que nada, enviaremos un mensaje —dijo Kotarou entre Kyooi y Kazuki—. Uno, dos y…

— ¡No lo has conseguido aún, tío! ¡Yuna sigue viva! —dijeron los cinco a la vez y luego sacaron la lengua hacia la cámara en un acto infantil.

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Reiko pareció desconcertada.

— ¿Os hemos contado alguna vez que Yuna es adoptada, no es así? —preguntó Kyooi sonriendo.

— Por supuesto —respondió Reiko.

— El padre biológico de Yuna es un hombre de negocios, que tuvo un desliz imperdonable con su madre. Pero antes de que se enterasen su familia y compañeros de su sociedad, decidió terminar con ella para así no tener que dar explicaciones —informó Shinobu.

— Así que desde que nació, Yuna ha sido perseguida por su padre biológico —dijo Kazuki.

— Eso es terrible… —susurró Reiko a su oído.

— Ya, pero el problema no es eso, sino que hicieron un trato —intervino Kotarou.

— ¿Un trato? —preguntó Reiko.

— Yuna y ninguno de nosotros diríamos nada acerca de él, siempre y cuando él no pusiera la vida de los demás en peligro —informó Alumi—. Él jamás intentó cumplir esa parte del trato y esta vez, hubo otro chico que no está en nuestro círculo, que por una maldita casualidad, parece ser que no le sucedió nada. Si estás escuchando esto, Niishitake Sora-san, tienes suerte de estar vivo.

— Aunque Yuna también sigue viva —sonrió Kyooi con tranquilidad—. Pero el veneno que le han dado esta vez ha sido realmente potente.

— Sí, y sigo sin entender el porqué ella sabía que era un veneno tan potente —Kazuki miró a su hermana que estaba enseñando a Kira el capullo de una flor cercana, ninguno de ellos había ido al colegio o al instituto, solo habían ido para informar. Y aunque estuviera fuera de las fechas, los del club de periodismo, quienes eran los encargados de entrevistarlos y de subir los videos a internet, aceptaron encantados—. Las casualidades empiezan a darme miedo.

— Y no solo eso —se quejó Shinobu cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shino-kun? —preguntó Reiko.

— El tipo que contrató ese…

— Ni se te ocurra nombrarlo, nosotros mantendremos la palabra con Yuna —Alumi lo fulminó con la mirada.

— El tipo que contrató ese hombre —informó Kotarou—. Intentó matarla de nuevo esta mañana en el hospital, por lo que nos ha dicho Kuma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué han hecho tal cosa?

— Para asegurarse de terminar con su trabajo —suspiró Kyooi—. Por suerte, mi familia y Kuma estaban allí, así que pudieron detener al hombre inmediatamente.

— Un asesino profesional, ¿eh? —la voz de Reiko parecía apenada—. Lo siento chicos. Realmente deseo que Yuna se recupere pronto.

— Por ese motivo, Tako sigue con Yuna, así que por hoy seremos pocos presentando el programa —terminó diciendo Kotarou.

— Y las preguntas que teníais preparadas para Artemis el próximo día diez, tendrán que ser pospuestas hacia otra sesión, puesto que han dicho que Artemis no va a poder moverse hasta al menos una semana —añadió Kazuki—. Disculpen por los problemas que les podamos causar a todos.

Los cuatro mayores hicieron una reverencia ante la cámara. Shinobu seguía de pie, hasta que Alumi le obligó a hacer una reverencia.

— Tan solo esperemos a que Yuna se recupere bien —respondió Reiko.

— Al parecer Yuna tiene mucha energía, así que seguramente para la próxima semana estará bien —se rio Kyooi.

— Ya, porque sigue siendo la más tozuda del grupo —suspiró Kotarou.

— ¿Sabes que luego verá el vídeo, verdad? —Alumi sonrió hacia él.

— Esto… perdón, Yuna —dijo rápidamente Kotarou, haciendo que todos se rieran, excepto Shinobu.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es ese Niishitake Sora-san? —preguntó Reiko con curiosidad.

— Su…

Kazuki y Kyooi le cubrieron la boca a Shinobu para que no hablara de más y le quitaron el micrófono de su boca. En cuanto le hubieron quitado, lo soltaron.

— Un amigo de Yuna con el que estaba en el momento en que sabemos que la envenenaron —respondió Alumi—. Un chico al que conoció hace unas semanas, en una fiesta.

— En realidad ese tipo nos cae fatal —se rio Kazuki—. Pero Yuna está contenta con tener a otro amigo y nosotros aceptamos eso.

— Oye, no creo que sea bueno que digas eso en un vídeo que ven muchas personas en todo Japón —dijo Reiko riéndose.

— Ah, sabemos que nos está viendo, pero como no sabemos cómo contactar con él, ahora estoy seguro de que él intentará contactar con nosotros —se rio Kotarou—. Porque el chico realmente ha tenido suerte.

— ¿Su novio? —preguntó Reiko al otro lado.

— Como Kuma te oiga eso, te va a maldecir —se rieron Kyooi y Kazuki a la vez.

— ¿Es que Artemis volvió a rechazarlo de nuevo? —preguntó Reiko—. ¿Cuántas veces van?

— Mmmm… creo que he dejado de llevar la cuenta —se rio Kotarou.

— Llevaba veintidós, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alumi.

— Con el ataque del ninja volvió a rechazarlo —dijo Shinobu mirándola, cosa que prácticamente no se escuchó.

— ¡¿Veintitrés?! —gritaron los adultos mirándolo.

— Oh, qué triste ese pobre chico —Reiko se rio de nuevo.

.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero después de trasladar a Yuna a la casa de Jaaku, él se había tumbado al suelo, al lado del futón de ella y se había quedado dormido. Hasta que notó algo tocando su mejilla con insistencia. Takuma abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor mientras escuchaba risas.

— Pero no lo despiertes —decía la voz de Kazuki mientras Takuma intentaba desperezarse.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Takuma mirándolos. Luego vio que Yuna era quién realmente le había estado tocando, para decirle que todo Jiyuu estaba con ellos—. ¿Yuna?

— Buenos días, princesa, ¿dormiste bien? —como siempre, él molestándolo.

— Cierra el pico, Kota —se quejó él incorporándose—. ¿Cómo estáis?

— Shinobu molesto, Yuna sin poder hablar por el tubo que tiene en la boca y tú durmiendo —Kyooi sonrió—. Nosotros creo que bien.

— Oh, está bien que lo creas y no lo afirmes, así podré golpearte en dónde más te duela —Takuma lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿No hay demasiada gente por aquí?

Kazuki se rio viendo como los adultos y los niños seguían alrededor hablando en voz muy baja para no molestar, pero observando de reojo a Yuna.

— No te preocupes por eso —Kyooi sonrió—. ¿Puedes venir un segundo? Tenemos que hablar.

— Sí, claro —Takuma se levantó y siguió al chico hacia fuera de la habitación.

Kyooi le dejó el teléfono de Yuna en sus manos.

— ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer ahora? —preguntó.

Takuma observó el aparato un montón de llamadas perdidas, todas de Sora.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive? —preguntó Takuma mirándolo.

— Es lo que pensaba, pero si nos encontramos con Ryouga-san…

— Creo que si decimos a Sora que venga solo, será capaz de encararse a ese hombre —respondió Takuma—. Sé que Yuna estaría contenta con él.

— Ya, por eso te pregunto tu opinión —respondió Kyooi—. Y hace unos minutos que me está llamando un número desconocido a mi teléfono.

— ¿Por qué no descuelgas? —preguntó Takuma riéndose.

— Oh, cállate, ¿quieres? —Kyooi rodó los ojos—. Las tecnologías de rastreo han disminuido a diez segundos, así que no creo que sea una buena señal. En unos días, de seguro podrán empezar a rastrear sin necesidad de descolgar el teléfono y eso empieza a darme miedo por ella.

— ¿Cómo ha ido Jiyuu? —preguntó Takuma llamando al teléfono de Sora.

— Bien —respondió Kyooi—. Por eso Shinobu está molesto.

— ¿Y eso? —Takuma sonrió.

— Porque quería decir el nombre de Ryouga-san con todas sus fuerzas —se rio Kyooi—. Y lo hemos evitado. Mientras que hemos mentido a Reiko-san diciéndole que estaban en el hospital.

— Bien hecho, Kyou —Takuma sonrió mientras al otro lado descolgaban—. ¿Hola? ¿Sora-san?

— ¿Cómo está Yuna? —preguntó él directamente.

— Bien —respondió Takuma—. Tan bien como puede estar.

— ¿Puedo verla? —preguntó.

— Siempre con la condición de que no le digas a nadie dónde está —respondió Takuma—. Así que deberías de dejar cualquier cosa con la que pudieran localizarte.

— No hay problema —respondió Sora con impaciencia.

— Quedamos en nuestro instituto, vendremos a buscarte allí.

.

— Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea tener el enemigo en casa —se quejó Jaaku al cabo de un rato.

— Solo es otro inocente —respondió Kyooi a su lado, mirando como Minoru y Nao salían del bosque trasero de la casa acompañados por Sora.

— Él no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un monstruo —añadió Takuma al otro lado del anciano.

— Igual que nosotros no escogimos a nuestros padres tampoco —suspiró Alumi.

— ¿Estás dando alguna indirecta hacia nuestra familia, niña? —Jaaku frunció su nariz enojado.

Ella tan solo se rio.

— Antes de que corra la sangre, voy a apartar a ese de las manos de Minoru-san y Nao-san —Takuma se acercó hacia Sora, que ya estaba a la mitad del jardín—. ¿Incómodo?

— Un poco, la verdad —se quejó Sora con el ceño fruncido.

— Mejor, porque ahora mismo estás en la casa de la Yakuza, los abuelos de Yuna —informó Takuma—. Así que si te sientes cómodo empezaría a creer que realmente eres malvado.

— ¿La Yakuza? —Sora frunció el ceño, mientras Takuma lo acompañaba hacia adentro—. No puedo creer que la mafia japonesa pueda tener de nieta a alguien como ella.

— Créeme, su madre también es alguien muy normal, un poco loca a veces, pero muy normal —respondió Takuma con una sonrisa—. Bueno, solo quedan los de Jiyuu y la Yakuza, así que tendréis un poco de intimidad. Aunque ella no pueda hablar.

— Gracias —respondió Sora.

— Disculpa por todo esto, pero es que el mercenario que contrató ese tipo, la ha encontrado en menos de veinticuatro horas y no queríamos que la vida de Yuna corriera peligro de nuevo —susurró Takuma.

— Oye, Kuma —Kazuki se cruzó con ellos por el camino—. Te he traído ropa. ¿Por qué no aprovechas a tomarte un baño mientras Sora-san está con ella?

— Gracias, Suki —Takuma sonrió viendo como el hijo de Asami y Mamoru señalaba hacia el comedor y luego se alejó junto a Alumi, Kaki y Kira—. Si no te importa yo iré a hacer lo que me han dicho —Takuma señaló hacia la puerta del final del pasillo—. Los médicos han dicho que no podría moverse mínimo en una semana, pero ella ya se queda consciente y también mueve sus brazos, así que si está con los ojos cerrados ten paciencia a que despierte de nuevo.

— Gracias, Takuma-san —dijo él sonriendo.

— Llámame Kuma, por favor —respondió él—. Al fin y al cabo, no eres el único al que Yuna ha rechazado. Entiendo el dolor que puedas sentir ahora.

— ¡¿Qué hace el asesino aquí?! —la voz chillona de Shinobu interrumpió lo que Sora iba a decir.

— Shino-kun, basta —Takuma cogió su brazo y tiró de él hacia el comedor—. Lo siento.

— Sé que no os caigo bien —susurró Sora—. Lo siento, por ser egoísta.

— Adelante —Takuma siguió tirando de Shinobu hacia el comedor—. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? —Takuma lo empujó hacia dentro y habló con él en susurros.

— No, no voy a dejar a ese tipo a solas con mi hermana —se quejó él.

— Shinobu-kun —Minoru que estaba a dentro, sentado junto a Jaaku, Nao, Nanami, Kira, Umi, Tsuki, Tooichi, Alumi, Kazuki, Kizuna y Kyooi, le llamó la atención antes de que gritara—. Te voy a hacer una sola pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la sinceridad que siempre has demostrado a todos. ¿Quieres la felicidad de Yuna?

— Si eso significa apartarla del peligro, no —respondió él.

— Eso es ser egoísta, Shinobu-kun —respondió Kizuna—. Preferir no preocuparte a la felicidad de tu hermana.

— ¿Qué?

— Kaki tiene razón —interrumpió Takuma—. Deberías de desear por encima de todo que Yuna fuera feliz hasta el último momento. Ese chico no tiene la culpa de que Ryouga-san sea así con ella.

— No quiero dejar a Yuna con él —se quejó Shinobu.

— Shino-kun, sabemos que estás sufriendo —suspiró Kazuki—. Pero no creo que sea bueno que estés así de irritable con todos.

— ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! —gritó él mientras Takuma alargaba la mano hacia él para darle apoyo. Pero el joven golpeó esa mano y salió del comedor para subir las escaleras corriendo.

— Es terrible que no pueda entender esto —susurró Alumi.

— ¿Vas tu o voy yo? —preguntó Takuma.

— Voy yo —dijo Kyooi saliendo del comedor—. Aprovechad a descansar por ahora.

— Gracias —Takuma se quedó callado mirando al suelo.

.

Era medianoche ya. Takuma, hacía poco que se había dormido en la misma posición en la que se había dormido por la tarde. Pero a su lado, la respiración de Yuna lo hizo despertar de golpe. Ella lo miraba asustada y él se asustó entonces. ¿Qué sucedía? El tubo que debía de ayudarla a respirar, seguía igual que siempre, pero ella se ahogaba. Shinobu se despertó de golpe, al otro lado de Yuna, sobresaltándose.

— Ve a avisar a alguien, corre —le ordenó Takuma con rapidez.

El niño salió de allí, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, y gritando a todo pulmón. Takuma cogió la mano de Yuna con fuerza, mientras que con la otra la acariciaba lentamente.

— Todo está bien, Yuna. Resiste un poco más —susurraba sin cesar intentando calmarla. Pero los ojos de ella estaban aterrados. Golpes y pasos apresurados, le indicaron que la casa entera estaba despierta por los gritos de Shinobu. No tardaron en aparecer los hombres de la casa vestidos con pijamas infantiles. Fukuda Isao, se abrió paso entre ellos y fue el único que se acercó a parte de Jaaku y Shinobu—. ¿Qué le sucede?

— Si se ahoga ahora, significa que puede respirar por sí misma y que el respirador solo la está entorpeciendo —informó el médico—. Vamos a quitárselo para que pueda estar bien.

Después de darle unas instrucciones a Yuna y poder quitar el aparato de su boca, Jaaku suspiró de alivio, haciendo que todos los que les rodeaban hicieran lo mismo. La tranquilidad volvió a la casa rápidamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuna-oneechan? —preguntó Shinobu rompiendo el silencio.

— Estoy bien —susurró ella con la voz ronca.

— Te estás recuperando demasiado rápido, Yuna —murmuró Isao observándola—. ¿Seguro te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no os preocupéis —respondió ella forzando una sonrisa—. Disculpad por haberos despertado.

— Si has asustado a Shinobu —se rio Minoru.

— Bonito pijama —susurró él fulminándolo con la mirada.

Minoru enrojeció al acto.

— No le hagas caso, Minoru-kun, a mi me encanta este pijama —Naoko sonrió a su lado.

— Oye, que tu padre soy yo —se quejó Nao detrás de ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia todos.

— Vamos, volved todos a dormir —dijo, para luego girarse hacia Yuna—. Me alegra que te encuentres mejor. Te dejaremos descansar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? —se quejó Ren con pereza—. Está bien, está bien —añadió al ver la cara de Naoko y su madre que lo estaban fulminando con la mirada—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —dijeron todos a la vez empezando a salir de la sala.

— Bien, yo también me retiro —respondió Isao después de comprobar que la respiración de Yuna había vuelto a la normalidad.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Jaaku.

— Estoy bien, Ojiisan —respondió ella—. Vete a dormir.

— Menudo espectáculo —susurró Takuma con una sonrisa, al ver que el hombre no se movía de allí—. En mi casa alguien grita así y solo aparecerá mi hermano para reírse.

— Shinobu es muy convincente —susurró Yuna—. Gracias —añadió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— No ha sido nada —respondió él apartando la mirada y finalmente tumbándose al suelo para dormir de nuevo, de espaldas a ellos.

— Lo siento, Kuma —susurró ella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

— Por asustaros de este modo —respondió ella—. No te has movido de mi lado, y realmente no tenías por qué hacerlo.

— Sabes que lo deseo —Takuma sonrió mientras le apretaba la mano que seguía aguantando—. Descansa Yuna. Así mañana te encontrarás mejor.

Ella cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un rato de silencio, Jaaku se levantó para irse.

— Gracias por dejarme quedar a cuidarla —susurró Takuma antes de que el hombre saliera. Él se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias Takuma-kun? —preguntó el hombre.

— Porque realmente debo de dárselas —respondió él.

— Déjame decirte que no estarías aquí si no fuera por el bien de Yuna —respondió Jaaku. Takuma frunció el ceño—. Supongo que Yuna te contó del ataque a su hermano, cuando tenía once años, ¿no es así? —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza mientras Jaaku se acercaba a él con lentitud—. Desde ese día, Yuna no podía estar en esta casa. Yuna, Alumi y Kyooi siempre han conocido nuestro negocio y saben que a aquellos que no son de la familia podemos hacerles realmente mucho daño. Yuna pensó que si era adoptada, no tenía realmente sangre de esta familia y por ese mismo motivo no podía estar en esta casa. Si tenía que quedarse ella a solas con nosotros, no dormía, asustada por lo que pudiéramos hacerle, aunque tanto nosotros como sus padres le dijéramos que nadie le haría daño —Jaaku suspiró—. Yuna solo descansaba si Kyooi, Alumi, sus tíos o sus padres estaban con ella —Jaaku lo miró con una sonrisa—. Hasta que un día, hablando con ella, descubrimos un detalle que la hacía bajar la guardia y que hizo que Yuna se durmiera, sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera allí: tú.

— ¿Yo? —Takuma parpadeó confundido—. ¿Cómo que yo?

— Hablar de los demás, la hacía sonreír, pero no tanto como hablar de Odagiri Takuma —afirmó Jaaku—. Le hacía bajar la guardia de una manera tan infantil, que hizo que por primera vez todos nos sintiéramos aliviados de tenerla en nuestra casa, como una más de nuestra familia. Su sonrisa era tan preciosa, ese día.

— Sí, pues no sé de qué me sirve ser eso, aparte de para llevarla a la muerte —Takuma bajó la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué crees eso, Takuma-kun? —preguntó Jaaku—. Yuna te quiere con locura y tú la quieres a ella, se te ve en la mirada —añadió cuando vio que Takuma lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Si tú te quedas a su lado, estoy convencido de que podrás protegerla.

— Ya me gustaría a mí que sus palabras fueran ciertas —Takuma volvió a mirar a Yuna.

— ¿Es que no la quieres? —Jaaku frunció el ceño.

— Me ha rechazado tantas veces ya… —dijo él en un hilo de voz, medio roto.

— Te aseguro que si lo ha hecho, debe de tener un motivo detrás —respondió Jaaku, girándose para irse—. Porque Yuna te quiere demasiado, como para hacer eso.

Takuma lo miró, viéndolo desaparecer por la puerta. ¿Qué parte de aquellas palabras eran ciertas?

.

En otro lugar de la ciudad...

— Así que esa chica te rechazó al final, ¿eh? —era la quinta vez que Nobu sacaba el tema—. ¿Crees ser capaz de superarlo, Sora?

— ¿Y tú crees ser capaz de dejar de repetirlo, Nobu? —Sora se detuvo para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? Solo quiero que tengas lo mejor para ti, Sora —respondió él soltando el humo de su cigarrillo hacia él—. Había otras chicas mucho más bonitas que esa.

— Y con más gusto —añadió Tatsu aún moviendo esa cerveza que se habían estado tomando en el bar.

— ¿Lo mejor? —Sora rodó los ojos y siguió andando hacia su habitación—. No sabéis lo que puede ser mejor en esta casa, chicos —Sora suspiró. En realidad en esos tres era en los únicos en los que podía confiar. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y les dejó entrar. Como siempre, Yuuki se quitó su gorra de lana blanca y apagó su cigarrillo para entrar el primero a la habitación. Tatsu, terminó de beber el contenido de la botella y entró el segundo, removiendo su pelo decolorado de peluquería, esta vez con un tono marrón muy claro. Sei fue el último de entrar antes que él y como siempre hizo una pequeña reverencia soltando un susurro de 'disculpen la intrusión' que solo él podía escucharle—. En realidad no sabéis lo que hay alrededor de esa chica —Sora entró y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de esa chica, Sora? —preguntó Yuuki con una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien de aquí conoce el nombre de Miyama Yayoi? —preguntó Sora mirando alrededor de su habitación y bajando la voz a un susurro, mientras se acercaba al sitio vacío de los dos sofás del lugar.

— ¿Deberíamos? —Sei frunció el ceño mirando hacia Tatsu, quién estaba sentado a su lado.

— ¿Por qué nadie la conoce? —preguntó Sora—. He estado preguntando a muchos, pero lo único que he podido obtener de respuesta, ha sido que era una abogada empresarial.

— ¿Era?

— Ese es el nombre que me dijo Yuna —respondió Sora a la pregunta de Yuuki—. Era su madre biológica. Esa tal Yayoi, tuvo un romance con un hombre casado, que al parecer no podía ser descubierto debido a que su situación social no lo permitía. Así que pensé que esa tal Miyama o su amante deberían de ser personas de la alta sociedad. La realidad es que el amante ha estado intentando matar a su desliz desde que ella nació y al parecer, contrató a alguien para que la matara a ella y a su madre, pero por suerte, Yuna sigue sobreviviendo de eso.

— ¿Cuánto hace de eso? —preguntó Sei—. Lo preguntaré a mi padre, puesto que conoce a muchos en la policía y de seguro encuentra una respuesta.

— Pues, la mataron la misma semana del nacimiento de Yuna… hace dieciséis años el 29 de febrero —respondió Sora.

— Vaya si estás enterado tío —se rio Tatsu.

— No seas idiota.

— ¿Le has preguntado a ella quién es su padre? —preguntó Tatsu en un suspiro.

— Claro que sí, pero… —Sora suspiró—. Prometió a su padre que jamás diría su nombre, si él se comprometía a no hacer más daño a aquellos que estuvieran con ella. Pero él no ha cumplido su palabra, aunque ella siga manteniendo la suya.

— ¿Se lo preguntaste a tu padre? —preguntó Yuuki.

— Mi padre la considera su enemiga —respondió Sora—. Cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, le hace gritar y lo pone histérico. No puedo hablar con él de eso.

— ¿Lo has probado? —Sei arqueó una ceja y rodó los ojos.

— Hazlo ahora, queremos oír su respuesta —se rio Tatsu levantándose—. Si quieres lo pregunto yo.

— ¿Crees que va a responder a un desconocido? —Sora se rio.

— Podemos emborracharle, si quieres —se rio Sei.

— Sí, quizás esa sería la única manera —dijo Sora.

— Oye, te dijeron que podías escoger cualquier chica de entre aquellas que estuvieran en la fiesta —Yuuki se levantó del sofá—. Así que mal le pese tendrá que aceptar esa realidad. Vayamos ahora mismo a preguntarle —lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a levantarse—. Todos te apoyamos en esto.

— Está bien, está bien —Sora rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación siendo seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos más cercanos.

Se acercó en silencio por el pasillo, hasta detenerse en el despacho del hombre, en dónde de seguro estaría, aunque fuera medianoche. La puerta estaba entreabierta y, a pesar de la tempestad que se escuchaba a fuera, la voz del hombre era más elevada que la lluvia. Iba a llamar la puerta, pero finalmente la empujó y entró sin llamar. Su padre estaba con el teléfono de su despacho en su oído, sentado en su silla enorme de ruedas, en dónde no se podía ni ver él mismo y mirando por la ventana.

— Te estoy diciendo que termines el trabajo —decía Ryouga—. Termina tu trabajo o no tienes pago de nada. ¿A mí qué me cuentas de que te hayan metido en la cárcel? Arréglatelas tú mismo, pero termina con lo que se te ha encomendado —Sora miró hacia atrás. Sus amigos habían entrado con él—. No has terminado con tu trabajo, estúpido. Akai Yuna sigue viva y está cada día más unida a mi hijo. Si no puedes hacerlo me busco a otro que pueda matarla de una vez por todas —el hombre giró su silla y colgó el teléfono con enojo—. Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? —el hombre se levantó con lentitud asustado—. ¿Des de cuándo estás aquí?

— Oh, Sora, me alegro que estés aquí —Tenko entró al despacho con una gran sonrisa y unas fotografías—. Tenemos que hablar acerca de tu compromiso con tu padre —ella se detuvo viendo que ni Ryouga ni Sora se movían un milímetro para mirarla.

— Sora…

Él frunció su nariz con enfado al escuchar su nombre de ese hombre.

— Solo lo preguntaré una vez y vas a responderme con la verdad, Ryouga.

— ¿Qué es eso de llamar a tu padre por su nombre? —preguntó Tenko con enfado.

— ¡Cállate! —Sora la fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a su padre. El hombre estaba palideciendo—. ¿Quién es Miyama Yayoi?

— ¿Quién te ha dicho ese nombre? —su madre habló asustada. Sora se sorprendió ante sus palabras y la miró—. ¿Quién te ha dicho el nombre de mi hermana? —los ojos de Sora empezaban a arder. Miró a su madre sintiendo lástima por ella y esperando que lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza no fuera la realidad—. Ryouga, dijiste que no dejarías que Sora supiera de Oneechan —Tenko la miró—. Me dolió suficiente su muerte, como para que me sigáis recordando esto.

— ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre, Sora? —preguntó Ryouga.

— Yuna me lo ha dicho, porque era su madre a la que tu mataste —Sora bajó su mirada al suelo—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? Ambos os habéis llamado enemigos y ni siquiera supe ver que el motivo era porque la has intentado matar desde que ella nació.

— ¿Yuna me ha traicionado? —Ryouga tiró el teléfono al suelo con rabia.

— Al parecer esa chica jamás ha dicho tu nombre —decidió intervenir Yuuki—. Tú mismo te has traicionado. ¿Vas a intentar matar a una niña, otra vez?

— ¿De qué hablan, Ryouga? —preguntó Tenko mirándolo.

— Tuviste una aventura con la hermana de tu esposa y la mataste, intentando matar también a su hija que ella te había ocultado —Sora bajó la mirada al suelo. Realmente le dolían sus ojos—. Llevas dando la orden de matar a Yuna desde que nació. Qué cruel.

— Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que esos chicos no te quieren cerca de ella —murmuró Sei.

— Y creo que ahora ya sabes el motivo por el que esa chica te rechazó —susurró Tatsu—. Sois hermanastros y primos a la vez.

— ¡Qué lo digáis en voz elevada duele aún más que pensarlo, ¿sabéis?! —gritó Sora sin mirarlos—. ¿Cómo has podido?

— ¿Están mintiendo, verdad? —Tenko miró a Ryouga asustada.

— Claro que sí, cariño, ellos se han inventado un juego para intentar…

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarnos mentirosos además! —gritó Sora—. ¿Debo de pedirle a Yuna su sangre para que tengamos pruebas de tu estupidez? Puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes? —tenía ganas de echar a correr y alejarse de allí cuanto más rápido mejor. Qué vergonzoso era saber de aquello en esas circunstancias—. Porque sé dónde está Yuna y estoy convencido de que si les pido a la familia Shiroma me dirán la verdad con mucha rapidez, para proteger a su nieta. ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir a la ira de la Yakuza, Ryouga? ¿Cómo es que sus padres ni siquiera han querido meterte a la cárcel, aun sabiendo que sigues intentando matar a su hija y a todos aquellos que la rodean?

— Sora, ¿de qué está hablando? —preguntó Tenko zarandeando su brazo.

— Me he enamorado de mi hermana… qué vergüenza…

.

Takuma siguió acariciando el pelo de ella. ¿Sería cierto que Yuna lo quería? Seguía siendo de noche y estaba haciendo tormenta a fuera. Shinobu estaba profundamente dormido al otro lado de la habitación, peleándose con los pies con sus sueños. Yuna abrió los ojos con lentitud y sonrió.

— Kuma…

— Hola —Takuma sonrió mientras aún pensaba en las palabras de Jaaku.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yuna—. ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —Takuma no dijo nada. Durante un buen rato estuvo en silencio observándola y acariciándole la cabeza—. ¿Kuma? —la voz de Yuna le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad.

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando y mirándola? La respiración, aún un poco forzada, de la chica golpeaba sus labios con fuerza. Intentaba apartarse de ella, pero ya hacía demasiado tiempo que resistía esa tentación. Probar esos suaves y dulces labios que estaban delante de él, sonriéndole como siempre. Takuma miró los ojos azules de ella que estaban entre asustados y sorprendidos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Tenía que probarlo. Tenía que probarlo, como fuera. Pero no quería hacerle daño a ella. Pero, por muy débil que ella estuviera, si realmente no lo hubiera querido, lo hubiera empujado, o le habría pedido que se apartara. Así que finalmente apretó sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza, intentando grabar en todos sus sentidos ese momento. Se apartó de ella sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

— Te quiero Yuna. Te quiero mucho.

— Lo siento —Takuma notó las manos de Yuna, rodeando su cuello y tirando de él. Takuma la miró—. Yo también, te quiero, Takuma.

— Ya sería hora que lo dijeras —susurró él acercándose a ella.

Yuna notó los labios de Takuma en los suyos. Aquello era vergonzoso, tenía que admitirlo. Pero era algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, obligándose a sí misma a redimir esos sentimientos. Pero no creía posible que Ryouga supiera ahora que estaba viva.

— Takuma, te odio —susurró ella.

— ¿En qué quedamos? —él arqueó una ceja.

— Porque ahora, ya no voy a poder… —la voz de Yuna se apagó.

— ¿Resistirte? —Takuma sonrió mientras la veía profundamente dormida—. ¿Qué más da ahora? —la besó en la frente y se quedó mirándola a ella mientras se quedaba apoyado en la almohada. Con su mano libre le acarició la frente lentamente, hasta quedarse dormido.

.

Hacía ya unos minutos largos que Sora se había ido de allí y sus amigos lo habían seguido. La lluvia fuera de la ventana era demasiado fuerte, tanto que si hablaba flojo de seguro que no la escucharía. Tenko se quedó mirando al vacío mientras Ryouga se la había quedado mirando, intentando saber si ella lo había entendido todo o no. Una lágrima solitaria, recorrió la mejilla de Tenko.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó la mujer.

— No significó nada —respondió él rápidamente.

¿Y además lo admitía? Tenko siguió llorando.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —volvió a preguntar.

— Tenko, por fa… —el hombre le dedicó su mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¡No me toques! —gritó ella

— Te lo rue…

— No vuelvas a acercarte a mí —dijo ella alejándose de ahí.

Ryouga la vio marchar sin moverse. Todo era culpa de Yuna. Todo era por culpa de Yuna, quién le había metido en ese lío. Ryouga salió corriendo para atrapar a su mujer. Aquello también sería por culpa de Yuna. La vio bajando las escaleras. Cogió lo primero que su mano encontró y bajó las escaleras corriendo… todo culpa de esa niña, y lo iba a demostrar.

.

Al cabo de un rato lo despertó su teléfono móvil vibrando. Se tumbó para cogerlo y miró la pantalla antes de descolgar. ¿Quién le llamaba a las cinco de la mañana? Descolgó apartándose de Yuna

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Lo siento, Kuma —la voz de Sora apurada y ahogada le hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

— ¿Podrías pedirle disculpas a Yuna de mi parte? —susurró él.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Mi padre le ha hecho mucho daño y lo siento de verdad —respondió él.

— Así que… lo sabes —el rostro de Takuma se quedó dolorido. En cierto modo podía sentir lo que estaría sufriendo en esos momentos el otro joven.

— Sí, lo sé —respondió Sora.

— ¿Estás corriendo? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Takuma.

— No importa —respondió él—. Solo pídele disculpas por mí.

— ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y hablamos un rato? —preguntó Takuma.

— No gracias —respondió Sora.

— Oye, no hagas ninguna locura que pueda hacer daño a Yuna, ¿vale?

— No pienso hacer…

— Yuna te quiere a su lado, Sora-san —le interrumpió Takuma.

— ¿Por qué? —la cursa que estaba haciendo Sora se había detenido—. ¿Por qué querría tener a su lado al hijo del hombre que le está arruinando la vida?

— Tú viste que nos enojamos con Yuna, después de la fiesta, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Takuma. El silencio le respondió a cambio—. Yuna ansiaba conocerte. Cuando pudimos hablar con ella a solas, ella nos dijo que eras su hermano de sangre y que no iba a renunciar a ti por culpa de vuestro padre. Fue entonces cuando entendimos que no podíamos obligarla a no ir contigo, porque ella estaba deseando conocer a su verdadera familia.

— Es absurdo —sollozó Sora al otro lado.

— Yuna tiende a hacer muchas absurdidades —añadió Takuma—. Oye, dime dónde estás.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sora.

— Vendré a buscarte —respondió Takuma.

— No te preocupes por mí —dijo Sora—. Solo pídele perdón a Yuna de mi parte, ¿vale?

— Oye, no hagas ninguna tontería —Takuma se apresuró a hablar para que lo escuchara—. Yuna te necesi… —los pitidos le indicaron que él ya había colgado.

Takuma no se lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo debajo de la tormenta, guardándose el teléfono en su bolsillo. Empezó a pensar en lugares a los que ese chico podría haber ido, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía ni uno. Cuando había llegado al final de la verja, habiendo travesado el jardín de la casa, su ropa ya estaba chorreando y su pelo se le había pegado en la cara, molestándolo. Mientras los pocos rayos de sol le iluminaban el camino a seguir, él corría. Pensó en los sitios en los que Yuna le dijo que habían estado los dos y fue los primeros que fue a ver. Pero hasta que no llegó al puente, después de veinte minutos corriendo, lo encontró, sentado en la barandilla, al medio de la tormenta de lluvia. Takuma corrió para alcanzarlo, pero Sora se lanzó al río monstruoso que se abría debajo de él, antes de que Takuma pudiera alcanzarlo y sin que el hermano de Yuna supiera que él estaba allí. Takuma no se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó detrás de él, hacia el río revuelto de tierra, dejando las gotas de lluvia heladas, para sentir la masa de agua aún más helada que lo arrastraba hacia el mar. Cuando estuvo a dentro, fue cuando entendió que debía de haberlo pensado antes. El agua estaba marrón, debido a la cantidad de agua que removía la tierra de debajo de él, así que no podía ver dónde estaba Sora. Por otra parte, la corriente era tan fuerte que tenía claro que no podrían salir bien de allí sin ayuda. Y, por supuesto, que si no los mataba el agua, los mataría la hipotermia que cogerían pronto. Pero ahora ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Contacto'.


	16. Contacto

Buenas!

30 de Junio.

* * *

Y cuándo nos dimos cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Kizuna.

 **Contacto.**

Creer que un enemigo débil no puede dañarnos, es creer que una chispa no puede incendiar el bosque.

 **Muslih-Ud-Din Saadi** ( _Poeta persa_ ).

Takuma corrió para alcanzarlo, pero Sora se lanzó al río monstruoso que se abría debajo de él, antes de que Takuma pudiera alcanzarlo y sin que el hermano de Yuna supiera que él estaba allí. Takuma no se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó detrás de él, hacia el río revuelto de tierra, dejando las gotas de lluvia heladas, para sentir la masa de agua aún más helada que lo arrastraba hacia el mar. Cuando estuvo a dentro, fue cuando entendió que debía de haberlo pensado antes. El agua estaba marrón, debido a la cantidad de agua que removía la tierra de debajo de él, así que no podía ver dónde estaba Sora. Por otra parte, la corriente era tan fuerte que tenía claro que no podrían salir bien de allí sin ayuda. Y, por supuesto, que si no los mataba el agua, los mataría la hipotermia que cogerían pronto. Pero ahora ya estaba hecho.

En lugar de dejarse llevar por la corriente, empezó a nadar con ella. Si no encontraba a Sora con sus ojos, lo haría con su cuerpo, pero pronto vio su cabeza salir del agua, así que Takuma no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo. Lo cogió del hombro, asustándolo. Sora estaba definitivamente asustado, se cogió a él con fuerza, hundiendo a Takuma hacia el fondo del río. El hijo de Yui y Shouta no había tenido tiempo de coger aire. Tiró de él hacia abajo, para poder sacar él la cabeza hacia fuera. Takuma debía de pensar suficientemente rápido para que no se ahogaran los dos. Se soltó de Sora en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Él, desesperado empezó a buscarlo y cuando Takuma lo vio de espaldas a él volvió a acercarse y lo cogió por detrás. En ese instante, una piedra más grande que ellos, pasó por su lado, Takuma estiró su mano, pero estaba tan helada y mojada que no tuvo tiempo a cogerse bien. Sora empezaba a hundirse y él no tardaría mucho más en hacerlo. Intentó acercarse a la orilla del río, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y aguantando a Sora como podía. Si algo había aprendido viviendo en esa casa de locos, era que uno nunca se rendía hasta el final, así que eso sería lo que él haría.

.

Yuna se despertó sobresaltada, sudando frío. Había mucho ruido a su alrededor y no podía entenderlo, hasta que escuchó a Minoru gritando.

— ¿Aún no le habéis encontrado? —preguntó.

Yuna miró a su lado. Kyooi estaba arrodillado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y su tez pálida. Ni Shinobu ni Takuma estaban allí.

— Kyooi-oniichan —Shinobu apareció por la puerta, haciendo que el nombrado mirara hacia allá—. Yuna-onee… —pero el pequeño se sorprendió de verla despierta, haciendo que Kyooi la mirara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kyooi. Ella se incorporó con esfuerzos—. Túmbate, no te levantes.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella—. ¿Dónde está Takuma?

— No lo sabemos —susurró Shinobu.

— ¡Shino-kun! —Kyooi gritó desesperado porque él le había contado.

— No responde al teléfono y ha salido de aquí, aún con la tempestad que hay afuera. Al parecer ha habido un derrumbe cerca de aquí, en las montañas que aún son propiedad de Jaaku-ojiichan. Todos lo están buscando —susurró el hermano pequeño en un hilo de voz que Yuna entendió perfectamente.

— No —dijo ella—. No podéis hablar en serio —Yuna miró a Kyooi asustada—. No podéis decir esto en serio.

— Yuna, escúchame —Kyooi intentó hablar, pero Yuna ya no lo escuchaba.

— No, no quiero oírlo —ella se cubrió los oídos. Le dolía. Le dolía el pecho demasiado como para seguir escuchando lo que él tuviera que decirle. Shinobu jamás la mentiría a ella.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Shino-kun? —preguntó Kyooi. Ella ni siquiera quería mirarlos. Porque si abría los ojos terminaría llorando.

— Alumi-nee ha dicho que Kotarou-oniichan tampoco sabe nada —susurró él en un hilo de voz. La voz de Shinobu se estaba rompiendo a trozos, y eso hizo que Yuna lo mirara.

— No te hundas, Shinobu —Kyooi lo abrazó con un brazo—. Todo estará bien. Ese idiota es más inteligente de lo que nos pensamos.

— ¡Minoru-san! —la voz de Nao en el pasillo—. La lluvia está empeorando, tenemos que detenerlo hasta que aminore un poco, porque hay más riesgo de derrumbes aún.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? —Yuna miró a su primo—. La habéis llamado, ¿cierto?

— Sí, lo hemos hecho, pero aún no ha vuelto —respondió Kyooi—. Supongo que el temporal también ha aplazado los vuelos.

— Shinobu, ¿dónde está mamá? —Yuna lo sabía. Él jamás la mentiría.

— Dijeron que volverían pronto, Isao-san fue a buscarlos con el avión de Jaaku-ojiichan, pero aún así no sabemos nada —susurró Shinobu sin mirarla.

— ¿Po-por qué Isao? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué me escondes, Shinobu?

— Nada, nada —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella de una manera realmente forzada—. Lo que deberías de estar haciendo tu es descansar.

— Shinobu, ¿qué sucede con mamá?

— Lo siento, Oniichan —el pequeño se separó de él—. No puedo esconderle esto a Yuna más tiempo.

— ¿Shinobu?

— Dispararon a papá cerca del corazón —Shinobu miró a la chica directamente a los ojos. Ahora ya no le escondía nada a ella—. Cuando los médicos estaban ayudando a Yuna-oneechan, él ya había salido del quirófano y estaba a salvo, pero aún así dijeron que no podían trasladarlo hasta en unas semanas.

— ¿Me habéis estado escondiendo esto, y haciendo que Shinobu cargara con ello? —Yuna miró a Kyooi.

— Takuma quería decírtelo, pero al final decidimos todos esperar a que te recuperaras —informó su primo.

— Aún no he llamado a mamá, hoy —Shinobu sonrió—. ¿Quieres probar?

— Sí —Yuna sonrió forzadamente hacia él y luego fulminó con la mirada a Kyooi. Él suspiró y se fue de la habitación con tranquilidad, mientras Shinobu sacaba su teléfono y se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

.

— Takuma, ¿dónde estás? —Yui seguía esperando a fuera del bar, de brazos cruzados y mirando de un lado al otro de la solitaria calle. Desde que Alumi había llamado a Kotarou para preguntarle, que todos estaban preocupados por lo que podría haber pasado. Shouta salió de nuevo con ella, con un paraguas y la rodeó por la espalda, besándola en la frente—. Sí, lo sé, pero aún así…

— Takuma sabe arreglárselas, Yui —susurró él—. Vuelve a dentro, que vas a coger un buen resfriado aquí.

— No, no voy a volver a dentro hasta que no sepa dónde está Takuma —Yui lo miró. Estaba a punto de llorar.

— Oye, sé que esto es duro —Shouta la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco—. Pero también lo es para Kotarou y para mí. Además, Shinichi-ojichan ha dicho que se pondrían a buscarlo con el coche patrulla. Así que relájate.

— No puedo… —susurró ella abrazándose a él y escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

— Tranquila, lo encontraremos —susurró Shouta a su oído mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Se quedaron quietos, bajo el paraguas, que debido al viento no les cubría del agua fría que estaba cayendo fuertemente. Durante unos minutos no se movieron del lugar. El silencio les dejaba escuchar perfectamente el agua que golpeaba con fuerza las calles vacías. Cuando Yui y Shouta se separaron, él le sonrió a ella y la observó con atención. De reojo, pudo ver una figura detrás de ella, que por la lluvia estaba borrosa, pero que lentamente se iba aclarando. Shouta miró hacia allí con confusión. ¿Quién se atrevería a salir con esa tempestad? Solo un nombre le pasó por la cabeza, haciéndole caer el paraguas al suelo y perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban.

— ¡Takuma! —gritó mientras se acercaba a esa figura que ahora podía ver que era de alguien llevando a otro alguien en su espalda.

Yui se giró para mirarlos también: justo cuando la lluvia empezaba a dejar ver quiénes eran en realidad.

.

— Ha llamado Kotarou —Kyooi apareció corriendo en la habitación, sobresaltando a Yuna y a Shinobu—. Takuma está bien.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Yuna rápidamente.

— En su casa, pero en seguida va a volver —dijo Kyooi—. Le hemos insistido en que se quedara allí, pero no nos ha querido hacer caso a ninguno.

Yuna miró hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación, mientras Kyooi desaparecía de nuevo por la puerta y ella se quedaba sola. La lluvia de fuera no cesaba ni un poco y él pretendía volver, con el frío que estaba haciendo en ese día. Se quedó incorporada observando esa puerta que daba al jardín de la casa Shiroma. No supo si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero para ella no fueron ni segundos, lo que tardó la figura de Takuma en aparecer en ese lugar. Se levantó como pudo, y salió por la puerta del jardín, empezando a mojarse. No podía correr, pero sí que podía andar, aunque se tambaleaba bastante. Cuanto antes pudiera abrazarlo, más rápido se iría ese miedo que tenía agarrando su corazón. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a él, Yuna lo miró mejor. Su tez estaba pálida y sus ojos no la habían visto aún. Con el frío empezando a calar en sus huesos, ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

— Yuna —Takuma se sorprendió al encontrarla allí, pero enseguida la abrazó—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó mientras la alzaba del suelo para llegar en la casa y que ella no cogiera el frío que él estaba cogiendo desde hacía rato.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

— ¡Yuna! —el grito de Kyooi hizo que Takuma levantara su mano, aguantando a la chica con una sola—. ¡Kuma! —Kyooi lo vio y salió corriendo de la casa—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Tenemos que hablar —susurró él mirándolo.

— Está bien —Kyooi le puso una mano en la espalda—. Pero id adentro, que el agua está helada.

Takuma afirmó con la cabeza, y aún aguantando a Yuna, entró en la casa. Minoru, Jaaku y Nao llegaron corriendo hacia ellos, mientras Takuma ayudaba a Yuna a sentarse al suelo. Ella no quería soltarlo. Kyooi se puso entre Jaaku y él para que no hicieran nada extraño.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Ese crío llamó —dijo Takuma. Aunque no dijera nombres, Kyooi ya sabía a quién se refería, pero prefirió no nombrarlo por si acaso.

— ¿Lo sabe? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Sí, y tal y como pensamos…

— ¿Lo has salvado? —preguntó Kyooi.

Takuma no respondió.

— Yuna, ¿me dejas hablar a solas con Kyooi, por favor? —Takuma intentó apartarse de ella, pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo seguía abrazando con fuerza—. Por favor, no me iré lejos y podrás verme, ¿vale? —ella se apartó para mirarlo. Lo cogió de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios.

— ¿Yuna? —Kyooi los miró sorprendido.

— Ah, no te preocupes por eso ahora —Takuma levantó sus manos mientras se apartaba de ella—. ¿Y Alumi?

— Aquí, alucinando —dijo ella detrás de Takuma—. ¿Des de cuándo andáis saliendo vosotros dos?

— No creo que ahora sea lo más importante —se quejó Takuma levantándose del suelo y apartándose de allí con lentitud.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —Kyooi lo cogió del jersey. Estaba realmente preocupado.

— No le digáis nada de esto a Yuna —Takuma murmuró en un hilo de voz y la miró de reojo. Ella se había quedado allí sentada, mientras Alumi y Kyooi se habían apartado con él—. Tal y como pensamos, ese tipo intentó suicidarse.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Kyooi.

— Por poco no me mata a mí —Takuma suspiró—. El río está mucho más frío y violento que la propia tempestad.

— ¡¿Se tiró al río?! —Alumi gritó mirándolo preocupada. Takuma suspiró mientras Kyooi golpeaba a su hermana con una colleja—. ¿Y tú estás bien? —añadió en un hilo de voz.

— Ambos estamos bien —Takuma sonrió—. Pero cuando hablamos con mi padre, él me dijo que lo mejor era decir que Sora había muerto.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —esta vez fue Kyooi quién gritó, llevándose un codazo de su hermana en la barriga—. Perdón.

— Shinichi-ojiichan está de acuerdo con ello —añadió Takuma—. No han pasado aún los veinte años de prescripción del asesinato de la madre de Yuna, así que si ese tipo se altera por ello, tal vez consigamos una confesión y puedan detenerlo antes. Al parecer, Tenko-san, la madre de Sora, ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad debido al enterarse también de ello. La han ingresado en un hospital en donde el padre tiene mucho poder, pero ellos tienen a un infiltrado, que es el médico que va a llevar a Tenko. Van a diagnosticarle un coma y harán como si fuera imposible recuperarla. Mi padre dice que debemos de avisar a todos los que estén alrededor de Yuna, para prevenir cualquier ataque de antemano. Pero cuanto menos sepa Yuna menos se enojará ese hombre con ella, así que tampoco podemos decirle de ello a Shino-kun.

— Hablando de Shino-kun —interrumpió Kyooi después de afirmar con la cabeza—. Le ha dicho lo de su madre a Yuna.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Takuma lo miró sorprendido, recibiendo un golpe por parte de ambos hermanos en la espalda, luego miró a Yuna. Ella los estaba mirando fijamente, mientras Minoru, Nao y Jaaku intentaban convencerla de que se fuera a dentro de la habitación y se quitara la ropa mojada. Takuma los volvió a mirar y suspiró—. ¿Sabéis en dónde están? —preguntó.

— Por el momento están en Aomori —informó Kyooi—. Isao-san está cuidando de Himitsu-san y parece que el viaje del Canadá hasta allá no le ha provocado ningún peligro. Pero hasta que no se vaya esta tormenta es imposible que se acerquen más a aquí. Jaaku-san está planeando enviar un coche hacia allí y dejar el avión para luego. Una vez Himitsu-san esté aquí, supongo que tanto Shino-kun como Yuna estarán más tranquilos.

— Será la mejor opción —dijo Takuma.

— Voy a hablar con Jaaku-ojiichan —dijo Alumi.

— Mejor quédate con Yuna —Kyooi suspiró—. Nosotros ya hablamos con Jaaku-san.

— Como queráis —Alumi se encogió de hombros—. Pero ya sabéis que yo soy la preferida —se acercó a Yuna sonriendo y miró a su abuelo—. No les hagas preguntas raras, solo escúchalos —dijo señalando hacia Takuma y Kyooi que no se movieron un solo milímetro.

— Claro —Jaaku se apartó de Yuna junto a Nao y Minoru, para escuchar lo que Kyooi y Takuma tenían que decirles.

— Vamos Yuna, tenemos que cambiarte la ropa. Solo te faltaría resfriarte ahora —dijo Alumi ayudándola a levantarse.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó ella dejando que Alumi la llevara hacia dentro de la habitación.

.

Un día más tarde, Isao, Himitsu y Chizuko habían vuelto a la casa Shiroma. La tempestad había amainado, pero para poder cuidar de Himitsu y Yuna, todos los adultos se quedaron en la casa, junto a Shinobu. Alumi y Kyooi volvieron a su casa, para volver al instituto y Takuma, aunque se quedara a dormir en la casa Shiroma, se iba al instituto por la mañana también.

Por ese mismo motivo, Kizuna se fue a la casa de Kyooi esa tarde, puesto que no había nadie más que los dos hermanos. Mientras Alumi había ido a comprar, disfrazada para no ser reconocida, Kyooi se fue a cambiarse. Kizuna se quedó sentada en el sofá, mientras trabajaba en los deberes del instituto. Cuando Kizuna escuchó ese sonido vibrante, se quedó mirando la mesa. No parecía querer parar. ¿Era eso lo que hacían los teléfonos? Ese era el teléfono que Hyou le había comprado, hacía unos días y solo tenían el número su familia y Kyooi. Entonces, ¿quién la estaba llamando? Kizuna lo observó atentamente. Estaba sola, así que no sabía lo que debía de hacer, con un número desconocido. Kyooi le había dicho que en seguida volvía. Finalmente pulsó el botón verde que se encendía y se apagaba, como si la llamara. Puso el aparato en su oído, escuchando solo una pequeña respiración al otro lado: tranquila, profunda e inconfundible para ella. Había escuchado esa respiración muchas veces y una de ellas justo en su oído, mientras el dolor de ella no cedía. No hacía falta que dijera nada. Era inconfundible. Su nombre fue pronunciado con mucha pausa al otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que era ella quién había cogido el teléfono. Sin poder evitarlo, sollozó.

Kyooi salió del baño sin que ella se diera cuenta, la había oído sollozar, y el chico pudo ver a Kizuna llorando en silencio, con una cara llena de miedo, que le hizo correr hacia ella para abrazarla. La respiración de ese chico seguía allí. Kizuna podía escucharla viendo su aterradora sonrisa una vez más. ¿Obsesión? No, esa no era la palabra exacta de lo que ese tipo sentía por ella. La palabra podría llegar a ser mucho más peligrosa y aterradora. ¿Podría alguien salvarla ahora? Cuando él hacía las cosas de su mano, sin ordenarlo a nadie, era porque realmente algo malo iba a ocurrir. ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila? ¿Por qué le había enojado?

— _¿De-Dean…?_ —preguntó ella en un pequeño tartamudeo.

Kyooi se apartó para observarla, viendo que estaba cogiendo el teléfono. Le cogió el aparato en cuanto escuchó una risa exagerada al otro lado, y colgó. No quería que ella estuviera asustada de nuevo. En esos días habían mejorado muchísimo. Pero, ¿cómo conocía ese teléfono? ¿Por qué lo conocía? Kizuna se cogió a él con fuerza. Estaba temblando mucho y no pudo evitar llorar. Las lágrimas de ella cayeron por el pecho desnudo de Kyooi, mientras él se quedaba en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir o hacer para que ella dejara de llorar en esos momentos? Mientras pensaba en eso, Alumi volvió de comprar y se quedó mirando a ambos con una ceja arqueada. Cuando él quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía la bolsa de la compra estampada en su cara.

— Pero serás pervertido —dijo Alumi mientras Kizuna se la miraba confundida—. Vete a ponerte algo de ropa ahora mismo. ¿Te encuentras bien, Kizu? —preguntó mirándola.

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza.

— No es lo que piensas, Anna —se quejó Kyooi levantando su mano antes de que ella volviera a golpearlo, mientras con la otra se cubría su nariz adolorida—. Es que estaba llorando.

— Sí, por verte a ti así —Alumi levantó su puño, haciendo que Kyooi se cayera del sofá por querer apartarse de ella—. Vete ahora mismo a ponerte un jersey o te doy otro —Kyooi se levantó rápidamente hacia el baño y salió poniéndose el jersey—. ¿Cómo narices me voy a ir ahora si se puede saber?

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —Kyooi frunció el ceño—. ¿A dónde?

— Me han llamado por una sustitución de última hora en un programa de televisión —se quejó Alumi mirándolo—. Pero creo que les llamó para decirles que mi hermano se ha vuelto loco y que no puedo hacerlo.

— Alu-chan no es eso —Kizuna levantó las manos hacia ella—. De-Dean ha…

— Ha recibido una llamada de ese tipo —interrumpió Kyooi.

— ¿Cómo? —Alumi miró a su hermano—. ¿Cómo ha sido eso?

— No lo sé —susurró Kizuna asustada—. Nadie más que mi familia y Kyooi saben de mi teléfono.

— Deberías de llamar a tu familia para saber si están bien —Alumi le dejó su teléfono en las manos.

— Ah, sí —Kizuna le cogió el teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

Alumi miró a su hermano y le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza que el chico sabía en seguida lo que significaba. Kyooi se encogió de hombros y observó a Kizuna mientras le contaba a Hyou lo que había sucedido. Entonces, Kizuna le alargó el teléfono a Kyooi.

— ¿Qué? —Kyooi se acercó a ella.

— Quiere hablar contigo —susurró Kizuna en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Diga? —Kyooi cogió rápidamente el aparato y lo puso en su oído.

— Intentaré localizar a Iki y Sakura para que me digan el significado de que un teléfono de Japón haya podido ser localizado tan rápidamente —informó Hyou—. Pero por el momento es mejor que no se acerque a nosotros por hoy. Cuidaré de Kira, pero necesito que cuides tú de Kizuna.

— Cla-claro —Kyooi se puso tenso, haciendo reír a su hermana—. Será un placer, señor.

— Mañana por la mañana vendré a recogerla, ¿vale? —dijo Hyou.

— Sí, no hay problema —Kyooi sonrió levemente, mientras al otro lado el teléfono se colgaba.

— ¿No eres muy formal? —se burló Alumi con una sonrisa.

— Ha colgado —Kyooi suspiró mirando el teléfono e ignorando a su hermana. Luego miró a Kizuna, que se había quedado mirando confundida a Alumi—. Ignórala —dijo llamando la atención de Kizuna—. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó mirándola. Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza repetidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alumi.

— Van a investigar el tema —informó Kyooi—. Y mientras tanto ella va a quedarse a dormir aquí. Hyou-san va a venir mañana por la mañana a buscarla.

— Y yo no puedo quedarme —Alumi miró a Kizuna—. ¿Estarás bien? —Kizuna de nuevo afirmó con la cabeza repetidamente—. Si este loco te hace algo llámame —Alumi cogió su teléfono y apuntó su número en él—. Vendré en seguida y le daré una buena paliza —Kyooi desvió la mirada de ellas y su hermana lo miró—. Mírame, Kyou-kun —Kyooi se puso rígido de nuevo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Cada vez que su hermana lo llamaba así era para golpearlo—. ¿No le harás nada extraño a Kizuna-chan, verdad?

— De hecho no se me ocurre nada raro para hacer con mi vida —dijo él sonriendo forzadamente.

— Bien, bien —ella se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en su cabeza, para darle pequeños golpecitos. Kyooi se apartó instintivamente—. Bueno, entonces os dejo la comida aquí. Volveré en unas diez horas, para cambiarme e irme al instituto.

— Recibido —Kyooi sonrió despidiéndola con la mano.

— Nos vemos luego, Kizuna-chan —Alumi sonrió saliendo de la casa.

— Hasta luego —Kizuna levantó su mano hacia ella para despedirse.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Yuna había salido del hospital. La cama en dónde ella había estado, ahora la ocupaba Himitsu. Ella y Shinobu no se habían apartado de su lado. Era casi la hora de la cena, cuando la alarma de la casa Shiroma empezó a resonar por el lugar. Himitsu se levantó de golpe, poniéndose delante de Yuna y Shinobu. Ellos eran la primera vez que escuchaban ese sonido. Nao apareció rápidamente en la habitación, junto a Yuki y Chizuko.

— Shinobu, Yuna, id con Yuki —dijo Chizuko rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Yuna mientras Yuki tiraba de ellos dos.

— No te preocupes —respondió Chizuko mientras cerraba la puerta del lugar. Yuna pudo ver detrás de ella, que escondía una flecha.

— Llévalos al sótano, Yuki —dijo Jaaku, llegando junto a Tetsuya, Kyooi, Takuma y Alumi—. Para poderlos proteger.

— Está bien —Yuki se giró y se acercó a la pared de debajo las escaleras. Golpeó la pared y se abrió una puerta—. Vamos.

Takuma entró en el oscuro lugar antes que nadie y Yuna lo siguió junto a Shinobu.

— Mamá, esto huele fatal —se quejó Kyooi antes de entrar, junto a Alumi.

— Sí, aquí es donde tu abuelo mata y descuartiza a la gente —informó Yuki, haciendo que Alumi entrara con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te parece esto el mejor escondite para protegernos? —preguntó Kyooi mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Quieres que hagan daño a Yuna, Alumi, Takuma o Shinobu? —preguntó su madre señalando hacia la luz roja que seguía advirtiéndolos del peligro.

— No —respondió él.

— Entonces entra —dijo Yuki—. Hace años descubrieron el escondite de mi habitación, así que solo nos queda este —él entró y Yuki miró a su marido—. Vamos Te-chan.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Tetsuya sonrió—. Me da pereza.

— ¿Cómo que te da pereza? —Yuki lo miró sorprendida, viendo como él se apartaba para que no la cogiera. Ella seguía aguantando la puerta para que no se cerrara—. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —gritó señalando el lugar.

— Yo prefiero que no —Tetsuya bostezó—. Me quedaré por aquí por si las moscas.

— ¡Son asesinos! —gritó Yuki señalando hacia fuera de la casa.

— Ya, pero yo veo mejor que ellos —dijo Tetsuya quitándose la lente de color de su ojo derecho—. Y no van a pasar por esta puerta mientras yo esté vivo —añadió señalando hacia donde se habían ido los chicos.

— Como te maten…

— Sí, lo sé —interrumpió Tetsuya antes de que Yuki dijera más—. Vendrás al infierno solo a rematarme para anular por completo la existencia de mi alma —sonrió de nuevo—. Yo también te quiero, ya lo sabes.

— Haz lo que quieras, luego no te quejes porque te diré que te lo advertí —dijo Yuki suspirando.

— Como quieras —Tetsuya esperó a que Yuki cerrara la puerta y puso la mano en ella para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada. Se giró para mirar a Jaaku, que se había quedado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué? Amo el peligro —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros. Jaaku negó con la cabeza y le dio una pistola.

— No falles —le dijo él.

— Claro —respondió Te-chan. Se quedó allí parado. Delante de él estaba la habitación en dónde estaban Himitsu y Chizuko. Detrás la puerta oculta por dónde se habían ido los demás. Miró a un lado, en dónde había la puerta de entrada. Allí estaban Nao y Minoru, observando hacia afuera. Cuando miró a la derecha, pudo ver a Jaaku entrando en la cocina, junto a Isao—. ¿Y qué representa que sucede exactamente? —preguntó mirando hacia Minoru.

— Pues ni idea —respondió él sin mirarlo—. No los había visto nunca a estos.

— ¿Y cómo sabemos de dónde vienen? —preguntó Tetsuya en un suspiro.

— Interrogándolos, por supuesto —Minoru lo miró como si estuviera loco al hacer esa pregunta tan obvia—. Oh, parece que lo tienen controlado los nuevos.

— Sí, vámonos —dijo Nao abriendo la puerta.

Tetsuya salió detrás de ellos dos y observó a los dos chicos de su edad, que estaban quejándose al suelo de dolor.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— ¿Dónde habéis llevado a nuestro maestro? —preguntó uno de ellos fulminando con la mirada a Tetsuya.

— ¿Quién es tu maestro? —preguntó Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido.

— Aquél que sacasteis a rastras del hospital —dijo él enseñándole los dientes como si fuera a morderlo.

— Supongo que sois conocidos de Black Christmas entonces —Tetsuya suspiró largamente.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Minoru mirándolo.

— Aquél que atacó a Yuna y a Takuma al hospital —respondió Tetsuya.

— Oh, ese tipo que no habló nunca —Nao señaló a Minoru.

— Sí, ese que fue llevado al Programa —Tetsuya suspiró—. Aquí no está.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el chico rubio que hasta entonces se había quedado callado.

— No pienso decírtelo. Pero ahora entiendo el motivo por el que ese tipo escapó de esa isla —Tetsuya lo cogió del brazo derecho y le levantó la manga—. ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó al ver que en la cicatriz de quemadura de la Organización, estaba el símbolo de Jun—. ¿Cómo sabíais que Christmas estaba en ese lugar y cómo lo sacasteis de allí?

— Porque ella nos lo dijo, por supuesto —respondió el primero de pelo castaño como si estuviera preguntando algo absurdo.

— ¿Por qué me parece que hoy todos me tratan como un idiota? —Tetsuya lo cogió con una mano por las mejillas y apretó—. ¿Quién es ella?

— Dagagaua Gigyo… —respondió él.

— Repite —pidió Tetsuya apartando sus manos.

— Takagawa Kikyo —volvió a decir.

— ¿De qué hablas? Esa estúpida está muerta —dijo Tetsuya levantándose.

— No, no lo está —dijo Himitsu detrás de él—. Y no solo no está muerta, sino que ha escapado del lugar en dónde Hyou la encerró. Y esta vez vendrá con mucha más furia que la última vez.

— ¿Takagawa Kikyo no era la mujer que mató a Kizuna-chan y a Kira-chan? —Chizuko frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su marido.

— Sí, y no está muerta —Himitsu la miró y luego miró a los tipos—. ¿Cuántos más habéis entrado al país?

— ¿Entrado? —preguntó el rubio—. Yo jamás he salido de Japón, solo para ir a buscar a ese tipo.

— ¿No habéis venido a buscar a Kizuna-chan? —Himitsu lo miró sorprendido—. ¿No habéis venido por la familia Kudo?

— No —el rubio lo miró.

— Para empezar, ¿por qué estáis colaborando tanto? —preguntó Minoru confuso, haciendo que los demás de la Yakuza que los rodeaban afirmaran con la cabeza.

— Porque Takagawa nos dijo que era absurdo ocultarse por más tiempo y que no le importaba que confesáramos si éramos capturados —respondió el castaño—. Hemos venido porque ella nos dijo que colaboráramos con la otra misión y no con la principal del Canadá.

— ¿Ese tipo iba directamente a por Yuna? —Himitsu miró a Chizuko. Ella iba a irse hacia dentro de la casa, pero se detuvo al ver que todos estaban saliendo del edificio y acercándose a ellos—. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ya cállate Himitsu! —gritó Tetsuya cogiéndolo por el jersey—. ¡¿Cómo que Takagawa Kikyo sigue viva?! ¡¿De qué narices estás hablando?!

— ¿Takagawa Kikyo no es el nombre de esa mujer? —Alumi miró a Yuki y ella afirmó con la cabeza lentamente—. Ah, ¡ahora lo entiendo todo! —Alumi se golpeó la cabeza con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Kyooi la miró confundida.

— Takagawa Kikyo es la mujer del barco —Alumi lo miró—. Es la culpable de lo de Kizuna y Kira.

— Ah, cierto —Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y? —Yuna los miró a ambos sin entender, y Kyooi puso la misma cara mirando hacia su gemela.

— La llamada de hace seis días —dijo Alumi—. Nos preguntábamos como un tipo del Canadá podía llamar a un teléfono de Japón, con un teléfono de Japón y además conociendo que al otro lado de ese teléfono estaría la persona que él andaba buscando.

Kyooi la miró con miedo.

— Dean trabaja junto a esa mujer —Kyooi miró a Himitsu—. Es por eso que ella les dijo que podría saber de su familia si entraba en ese lugar.

— Tenía planeado reabrir las mazmorras desde siempre —Himitsu palideció—. ¿Pero por qué hacer parecer que había muerto?

— Para que no buscáramos a Kizuna y a Kira, por supuesto —Kyooi se removió el pelo desesperado—. Desde un principio su objetivo era matar a Asami-san —se agachó al suelo—. Si esos tipos entran a Japón, podrían destruir la familia de Suki.

— ¿Kizuna y Kira? —Yuna lo miró—. ¿Están vivas? —preguntó confundida.

— ¿Cómo iban a estar vivas? —Takuma sonrió hacia ella y le cogió la mano—. Pero ciertamente esto es un poco rebuscado incluso para una simple periodista, ¿no es cierto? —miró hacia Himitsu.

— No, no lo es —Himitsu suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba demasiado cansado—. Por el libro rojo del que todo el mundo habla.

— ¿El libro de torturas de Kaki? —Kyooi frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

— ¿Y si ese libro lo hubiera escrito un asesino profesional? —preguntó Himitsu—. Ya sabéis lo que Kaki-chan dice de ello. Ese libro es el Dios de todos los que están en el Canadá y viendo que Christopher ha podido escapar de ese lugar sin que Drake se diera cuenta, es más que probable de que Kikyo lo planeó todo. Pero tenía que saber manejar muy bien psicológicamente a ese tipo, como para atreverse a intentar matar a mi hija, sabiendo que yo podría ir a por él luego. Ese libro es la clave de todo.

— Tengo los dibujos de Kaki en mi bolsa —Takuma señaló hacia dentro—. Y creo que había un libro dibujado.

— Tráelo —pidió Himitsu.

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando Himitsu? —Tetsuya suspiró cansado de no entender nada de lo que hablaban.

— Que Takagawa Kikyo está viva, sí —Himitsu lo miró—. Eso fue lo que comprobamos con Chizuko al Canadá.

— ¿La viste entonces? —preguntó Chizuko—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que era a ella a quién buscábamos?

— Porque tampoco sabía lo que podía creerme y lo que no, de una chica que ha venido con la orden de matar a su madre —Himitsu suspiró—. Suerte que estuvo más tiempo con Hyou y Wendy que con esos tipos, porque si no, Kaki-chan hubiera sido el doble de peligrosa.

— Bueno, su hermana pequeña y el idiota de su hermano son más peligrosos en realidad —Kyooi sonrió mientras Takuma volvía con el bloc de Kizuna que se había guardado desde que él y Alumi la habían descubierto.

— ¿De quiénes hablas? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Del tipo que tiene la misma quemadura que Kaki —Kyooi se señaló el brazo derecho—. Smith Dasan, creo que se llama, del mismo orfanato que Kaki-chan y Kira-chan.

— Ah, ¿ese tipo pasota? —Takuma lo miró—. Da miedo, da miedo —confirmó él abriendo el bloc por el dibujo y mostrándolo a Himitsu—. Ese tipo da mucho miedo. Para proteger a Kaki haría lo que fuera.

— ¿Cómo matar a toda la familia Kudo? —Himitsu miró a Kyooi.

— No mientras Hyou lo siga controlando —respondió él—. Pero si algo le sucede a Kaki, es capaz de cumplir con cualquier cometido.

Himitsu miró el bloc y lo cerró antes de que nadie más pudiera verlo.

— Como imaginé —dijo Himitsu con la mirada perdida al bloc—. Hace más de veinte años que Kikyo estuvo planeando esto.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— De que Takagawa Kikyo y Hanabi Ronald tuvieron contacto en algún momento de su vida. Ambos coincidiendo en el odio hacia Asami-chan —Himitsu abrió de nuevo el bloc, aún con la mirada perdida, y le mostró la portada del libro a Tetsuya—. ¿Reconoces el símbolo que sigue a la palabra Jun?

— Yuki, ¿puedes volver a casa? —Tetsuya se quedó mirando el bloc de dibujo.

— Proteger a Asami, recibido —Yuki sonrió y se alejó corriendo de allí.

— ¿Por qué incluso después de muerto ese tipo sigue apareciendo? —preguntó Chizuko con tristeza.

— Porque mal nos pese era demasiado perfecto en su trabajo —informó Himitsu—. Y Christopher no será el único que entre en sus planes.

— Deberíamos de advertir a Shinichi-ojiisan —dijo Chizuko.

— Mañana —dijo Himitsu. Entonces miró a Kyooi—. Mañana lo haremos.

— La avisaré de ello —Kyooi afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que Dean y los demás hayan entrado ya en Japón?

— Lo investigaré —Himitsu sonrió tristemente—. Deberéis de proteger a Kazuki.

— Claro —Kyooi sonrió.

— No os atraséis —dijo Himitsu—. Después de clases.

— Voy a hablar con los profesores del club de baloncesto y de fútbol, creo que teníamos fiesta mañana, pero para que no lo cambien —Takuma se alejó de allí.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos con estos? —preguntó Jaaku.

— Tienen la marca, serán ejecutados por el Programa —Himitsu los miró—. Sin opción a trato. Sin opción a juicio.

— ¿Papá de qué hablas? No podéis matar a nadie sin un juicio —dijo Yuna sorprendida.

— No, Yuna —Chizuko sonrió con tristeza—. Sí que podemos. Las mazmorras es lo último que debería de reabrirse y por orden de la Interpol, la CIA, el FBI y la policía japonesa quedáis detenidos y seréis ejecutados al llegar a Estados Unidos —Chizuko tiró de uno de ellos para llevárselo de allí, mientras Tetsuya tiraba del otro.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decir acerca de lo de Kikyo? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Lo hubiera hecho si la hubiera encontrado —respondió Himitsu—. Pero cuando llegamos al loquero que nos habían indicado nos dijeron que esa mujer jamás había estado allí. Pero la vi por las cámaras de seguridad. Fui siguiendo su recorrido, intentando que Chizuko no lo supiera y cuando llegamos allí, nos estaban esperando. Si la hubiera cogido…

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Descubierta: Mamoru, Mizuki y Kazuki'.


	17. Descubierta: Mamoru, Mizuki y Kazuki

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : jajajajajajajaja sip, esa es la gracia de Jun y su gran logro, deberían de premiarlo o algo (?) jajajajaja y en cuanto a Kikyo... pobre mujer XDDDDDDDD aunque fue creada para que crea pensamientos negativos yo solo pienso en pobre mujer (?) gracias por tu review! jajajajajaja

30 de Junio.

* * *

Y de repente, todo el mundo empezaba a darse cuenta de la realidad. Yo jamás había planeado aquello. Me hubiera pasado días y días lamentándome de ser descubierta por los míos, antes de lamentarme por no volver jamás con ninguno de ellos.

Kizuna.

 **Descubierta: Mamoru, Mizuki y Kazuki.**

Uno debe de ser tan humilde como el polvo para poder descubrir la verdad.

 **Mahatma Gandhi** ( _Político y pensador indio_ ).

— Buen trabajo —se despidió como siempre de todos los que le rodeaban y salió del lugar escuchando las mismas palabras de los demás. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, siguió el camino de siempre hasta su casa. Pero algo no iba bien. Él se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás. Tenía la sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo, pero no podía saber ni quién ni el porqué. Si realmente lo estaban siguiendo, había sido suficientemente rápido para esconderse. Puso su mano al bolsillo, cogiendo su teléfono como instinto. No era que con ello solucionara nada, pero por el momento quería sentirse más seguro de ese modo. Aunque hubiera vuelto a trabajar para la policía, no se sentía con fuerzas para encarar a nadie sin estar con su compañero. Siguió su camino intentando parecer calmado. Si seguía por ese camino no lo averiguaría, pero no había ningún garaje cercano para poder escuchar los pasos que esa persona pudiera hacer detrás de él. Así que finalmente se decidió por ir por las calles ajetreadas, para así poder ver con seguridad si realmente alguien le seguía. Cuando estuvo a medio camino, y rodeado de gente, se giró para ver hacia atrás. Nadie que él pudiera reconocer. Siguió el camino unos minutos más y volvió a mirar hacia atrás: nadie que recordara de la última vez que había mirado. ¿Sería tan solo su intuición jugándole una mala pasada? Siguió andando, notando la mirada clavada en su nuca. ¿Quién podría ser tan insistente? Decidió olvidarlo cuando vio su casa delante de su vista. Subió las escaleras del edificio, y levantó la vista al ver que había alguien esperando, apoyada en la pared—. ¿Akamatsu Mizuki?

— Ah, ¡Hattori-san! —Mizuki sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a fuera? —Mamoru le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y señaló hacia la puerta—. ¿Quieres pasar?

— No, solo venía a ver a Kazuki, pero como no está, lo esperaré aquí —respondió ella bajando la mirada al suelo con timidez.

— No sabía que te avergonzara estar con el padre de tu novio —él se rio y miró hacia los demás edificios. ¿Había alguien?

— Ah, no es eso —ella levantó las manos rápidamente intentando negarlo—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al ver que Mamoru estaba mirando el lugar como policía que era.

— No, es que llevo todo el camino, sintiendo que alguien me está siguiendo —respondió Mamoru mirándola de nuevo—. Perdona, ¿qué decías de la vergüenza?

— Es solo que no quiero ser una moles… —un golpe y un grito hizo que los dos se giraran para ver lo que había sucedido. Del edificio más cercano, una niña y una joven, vestida con uniforme, estaban andando hacia atrás, mientras otra joven, vestida casual, las amenazaba—. Este es el uniforme de nuestro instituto.

La joven amenazante golpeó con fuerza a la otra, haciendo que tanto Mamoru como ella se movieran para ayudarlas. La chica del uniforme había caído al suelo y parecía tener miedo a quién quería volver a golpearla. Conforme fueron acercándose, Mamoru reconoció algo de entre ellas: la niña más pequeña llevaba la gorra favorita de su padre.

— ¡Hey! —gritó poniéndose en medio y recibiendo el golpe de esa chica—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? —cogió la mano de la chica con fuerza, amenazándola con la mirada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida? —preguntó Mizuki arrodillándose al lado de la otra joven, sin reconocerla.

— Es-estoy bien —respondió ella levantándose y cogiendo a Kira en brazos.

— Sí, ¡claro que estás bien! —gritó la chica—. ¡Porque como vuelva a verte con Kyou te juro que voy a hacerte mucho daño!

— No te entiendo —susurró Kizuna intentando parecer calmada. Que alguien la golpeara le hacía tener miedo; pero que su padre estuviera allí, defendiéndolas, eso le hacía tener mucho más miedo. Bajó la mirada al suelo, intentando evitar que su padre la viera, suerte que llevaba la capucha de debajo del uniforme, por encima de la cabeza.

— Estás sangrando —susurró Mizuki tocándole la mejilla. Eso hizo que Kizuna se apartara, protegiendo a Kira—. No voy a hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

— Yo, estoy bien. De verdad —susurró Kizuna—. Perdonad por el bullicio —Kizuna salió corriendo, con Kira entre sus brazos, antes de que Mizuki o Mamoru pudieran reaccionar. Quizás no tenía fuerza de voluntad, pero lo que sí que tenía era experiencia en correr con el peso de su hermana encima de ella. Rápidamente se perdió por las calles.

— ¿Qué narices pasa con esa bruja? —preguntó la joven zafándose de la mano de Mamoru—. ¿Ni siquiera va a pedirme perdón por ello?

— Creo que Kyou-kun puede escoger con quién va a acercarse y con quién no —respondió Mizuki mirando a la chica y viendo que Mamoru estaba mirando al suelo, debajo de sus pies. Ella miró debajo. Había un colgante extraño que recogió entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué es esto?

— Una bala —Mamoru lo cogió de entre sus manos, asustando a Mizuki, no porque fuera esa palabra, sino porque el hombre lo había cogido medio desesperado.

— ¿Una bala? —preguntó ella—. ¿Pero esto no es un colgante?

— Le hicimos algo parecido a Kira cuando nació —respondió Mamoru—. Ella nació con una bala en su mano, después de que dispararan a Asami. Se lo dimos a Kizuna para que lo guardara hasta que Kira pudiera llevarlo por sí misma.

— Eso parece complicado —susurró Mizuki.

— ¿Es tuyo? —Mamoru miró a la joven que estaba intentando irse disimuladamente.

— ¿Cómo iba a ser eso algo mío, eh? —respondió ella de mala manera y con cara de asco—. Yo jamás llevaría algo tan feo.

— Vaya, señorita pija, disculpe por ofenderla —Mizuki la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de esa chica?

— Ella se llama Kumamori Kaki —respondió la chica desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y a la señorita que le cae mal el llevar cosas sentimentales, cómo se llama? —esa joven se alejó corriendo de allí—. ¿Pero qué pasa con la gente de hoy en día?

— No hay nada de malo en llevar algo como esto, ¿cierto? —Mamoru apretó la bala entre sus dedos mirando hacia el suelo y luego se giró para irse hacia dentro del edificio—. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Kazuki.

— Claro —Mizuki sonrió—. No se preocupe.

Sin decir nada más, Mamoru entró en el edificio. Mizuki suspiró y miró a su alrededor. ¿Es que no iba a volver nunca Kazuki a su casa? Se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban al edificio y escondió su cara entre sus piernas. Esperarlo podía ser cansado y aún más cuando no sabía cuándo iba a volver. Quizás si le enviara un mensaje, él volvería más rápido. No. Negó con la cabeza para quitarse de la cabeza ese detalle. La última vez que lo hizo, Kazuki le dijo que volviera a su casa. Y desde su cumpleaños tampoco habían podido hablar al respecto. Mizuki quería saber lo que sucedía con él.

.

— ¿Mizuki-senpai? —la voz de Kyooi hizo que ella levantara la cabeza. Kazuki que iba detrás de él hablando con Yuna y Alumi se miró a la chica con sorpresa.

— ¿Miki? —él corrió hacia ella y se agachó a su lado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

— Vamos, Oniichan —Yuna tiró de Kyooi para dejarlos a solas.

Mizuki cogió la mano de Kazuki que estaba en su hombro y tiró de él para abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que Kazuki estuviera aún más sorprendido.

— ¿Mizu? —preguntó él confundido.

— ¿Por qué tiene que haber pasado algo? —preguntó ella apartándose de él, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede entonces? —preguntó Kazuki—. ¿Por qué has venido hasta mi casa?

— Porque… —Mizuki lo miró. ¿Es que no iba a entenderlo? Desvió de nuevo la mirada, empezando a notar arder sus orejas—. Porque te echo de menos.

— Ah… ¿era eso? —Kazuki se sentó en las escaleras suspirando aliviado—. No me asustes así —él la golpeó débilmente en el hombro—. Es que ha sucedido algo inesperado, y hasta que no entienda su significado, voy a estar más alterado de lo normal. Por eso, no quería que lo vieras.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Mizuki mirándolo—. Quería preguntártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero estabas demasiado ajetreado ignorando nuestros esfuerzos, además, quería preguntarte por esa chica…

— Porque ella no estaba allí —susurró Kazuki mirando al cielo—. En realidad mi cumpleaños dejó de existir cuando Kizuna se fue, y no quiero celebrarlo sin ella.

— ¿Y?

— Ha aparecido alguien como ella —susurró Kazuki—. Takuma y Kyooi la han aceptado muy rápido, pero yo no puedo perdonar que se haga pasar por Kizuna y que llegue a substituirla por ellos.

— ¿Esa chica?

— Kumamori Kaki —respondió Kazuki apoyando su espalda en las escaleras y mirando al cielo—. Incluso algunos gestos son los que Kizuna hacía. Me saca de quicio.

— ¿Kumamori Kaki? —preguntó Mizuki mirándolo con sorpresa y recordando las palabras que había dicho Mamoru acerca del colgante.

— ¿Qué? —Kazuki la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Ah, nada, nada —añadió ella recordando lo que el padre del chico le había pedido—. ¿Entonces? ¿En qué se parece ella en tu hermana?

— Tiene sus mismos ojos verdes y miedosos —respondió Kazuki mirando de nuevo al cielo, juntando sus manos entre sus piernas—. Tiende a decir lo que piensa, sin preocuparse del daño que pueda hacer; se toca el pelo cuando está nerviosa, mordiéndoselo, algo que nuestra madre tiende a hacer mucho; y cuando dice su nombre, sonríe de lado, que era algo que Kizuna hacía cada vez que mentía. Pero lo más sorprendente no es el hecho de que Kumamori Kaki se parezca tanto a mi hermana, sino que Kyooi juró por la vida de mi hermana.

— ¿Jurar? —Mizuki frunció el ceño.

— Sí —respondió Kazuki mirándola de reojo y luego mirando hacia sus manos. Hablar de aquello empezaba a hacerle sentir mejor por dentro—. Juró por la persona que más había querido en ese mundo —añadió—. Y todos sabemos que su primer amor era Kizuna. Por eso, hasta que ella no había vuelto, Kyooi siempre había jurado por su propia vida.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de raro eso? —preguntó Mizuki.

— Que ahora que yo empiezo a entender que mis sueños son solo eso, él es quién empieza a creer que Kizuna está viva —Kazuki sonrió forzadamente y la miró—. Me duele el corazón de pensar en que pudimos estar con ella todos estos años y no lo hicimos porque nadie quiso creer… —Mizuki lo abrazó, interrumpiendo sus palabras—. ¿Mi... ki?

— Todo va a salir bien, Kazuki —susurró ella.

— Además, hay algo que sé seguro que sucedería, si Kizuna estuviera viva —susurró él, abrazando a Mizuki con fuerza y escondiendo su cara entre las ropas de ella. El silencio de su novia, hizo que Kazuki prosiguiera—. Y es que ella usaría el nombre de Kaki, porque era el mío.

— ¿El tuyo? —Mizuki preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

— Nos fascinaban nuestros nombres —susurró él—. De Kazuki, saltándonos la sílaba del medio, salió Kaki, y de Kizuna, salió Kina. Como ambos llevábamos el Ki, decidimos que nuestra hermana se llamaría Ki. Ella se llamaba Kina y yo Kaki, pero muchas veces, para hacerla enojar yo la llamaba a ella Kaki segunda, y así me aseguraba de que me escuchaba. Ella me respondía con un Kakashi muy fuerte.

— ¿Espantapájaros? —Mizuki sonrió.

— Sí, así es como me llamaba ella —añadió Kazuki—. Porque ella era la que siempre se movía por mí. Y nuestro padre muchas veces me había dicho que Kizuna era la que hablaba por mí y que dejara de ser un Kakashi. Así que ella se rio porque no sabía pronunciar esa palabra y empezó a llamarme así cuando se enfadaba. Por eso sé que Kizuna se llamaría Kaki si algo sucediera y tuviera que cambiarse el nombre. Porque ella querría que yo supiera en realidad quién es. Y me confunde más.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella directamente? —preguntó Mizuki apartándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

— Porque tengo miedo —susurró Kazuki—. Si me lo niega, será desesperante. Y si me lo afirma… solo pensar que no pude hacer nada por ella, me da miedo. Sea lo que sea, es aterrador asumirlo.

— ¿Va a nuestro instituto, cierto? —preguntó ella mirándolo.

— Sí, ¿cómo…?

— Hace un rato estuvo por aquí cerca en medio de un bullicio —respondió Mizuki interrumpiendo su pregunta.

— ¿Bullicio? —preguntó Kazuki—. Qué raro. Ella intenta jamás meterse en eso, para que nadie pueda reconocerla.

— Bueno, era más bien como que intentaba evitarlo, pero de la manera como actuaba la otra chica era imposible no verla —Mizuki se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, tengo que irme.

— ¡¿EH?! ¿Tan pronto? —Kazuki la vio levantarse y frunció sus labios para quejarse.

— Por mucho que pongas esa cara voy a tener que irme —respondió ella sonriendo—. Me he saltado la academia para venirte a ver y pronto tendré exámenes.

— Eso de estar casi a la universidad es complicado, ¿eh? —Kazuki sonrió.

— En realidad no quiero ir a la universidad hasta dentro de dos años —ella sonrió ruborizándose levemente.

— ¿Y eso? —Kazuki se levantó mirándola sorprendido.

— Nada, solo decía —ella se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, me voy —ella se giró y Kazuki la cogió de la manga para que se quedara quieta.

— ¿No te olvidas nada? —preguntó Kazuki.

— ¿Qué me olvido? No he llevado nada —Mizuki miró el suelo para comprobarlo. Kazuki apretó con fuerza su jersey desviando la mirada—. Oh, eso creo que hoy te quedas castigado sin —respondió ella. Kazuki frunció el ceño—. No me mires así: has llegado tarde, no respondes a mis llamadas y me olvidaste en el instituto también.

— No ha sido porque quisiera lo de llegar tarde. Lo de no responder quizás sí sea culpa mía, pero es que cuando llego a casa me duermo en seguida ya sabes que nunca duermo bien y ando siempre agotado. Y acerca de lo del instituto, fuiste tú quien no querías acercarte a mí, porque tus amigas me tienen como un ídolo y no querías perderlas.

— Cierto —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó en seguida.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó él soltándola.

— No te quejes —respondió ella sonriendo. Kazuki la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien?

— Como siempre, gracias por escucharme, Miki —respondió él con una sonrisa infantil.

— Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? —se apartaron y ella le guiñó un ojo.

— Hasta mañana —respondió Kazuki—. ¡Te-te-te quiero! —añadió enrojeciendo por completo.

Ella levantó su mano a modo de despido y se fue a pasos rápidos.

— Eso ha sido precioso —dijo Alumi a modo de burla cuando él se giró. Ellos estaban esperando delante de la puerta.

— ¡¿Por qué estabais espiando?! —gritó él desesperado.

— No es eso —añadió Yuna—. Pero lo último lo dijiste medio gritando, era imposible no escuchar.

.

Kizuna sabía que llegaría ese momento algún día.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde has estado? —cuando ella estaba llegando a la casa, él la esperaba en el jardín de la casa, para que nadie los viera hablando.

— No te importa —respondió Kizuna. Sabía que eso lo enojaba, pero ella también se enfadaba cuando le pedía a todo momento explicaciones de su vida privada.

— Por supuesto que me importa, puesto que tengo que protegerte —respondió Dasan levantándose del pequeño escalón que había delante de la puerta. De sus auriculares salía música que ella realmente odiaba.

— Kyou-tan es quien tiene que protegerme, no tu —respondió ella alargando su mano para abrir la puerta.

Pero eso enojó aún más al chico, sin que Kizuna se diera cuenta del motivo.

— ¿Realmente confías en ese inútil? —Dasan la acorraló contra la pared con una mirada llena de odio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no debería de confiar en Kyooi? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Él no comprende la situación. Para nada lo hace —respondió Dasan en un hilo de voz, Kizuna se encogió asustada—. Es peligroso que andes fuera de la casa. Deberías de quedarte aquí dentro sin moverte, solo así no te encontrarán.

— Dasan, ¿qué sucede? —murmuró ella mientras Kira entraba a dentro y dejaba la puerta abierta. La pequeña estaba buscando a alguno de los adultos.

— Ese tipo no conoce la ira de Dean —Dasan sonrió—. Pero nosotros sí y es nuestra oportunidad de hacerles frente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Volvamos —Kizuna lo miró aterrada. No podía estar hablando en serio—. Volvamos y matémoslos a todos de una vez por todas. Solo así nos los quitaremos de encima, Kizuna. Es el único modo de que no vuelvan a hacerte daño.

— No —Kizuna apartó su brazo y entró corriendo hacia dentro de la casa.

— Entra en razón, Kizuna, ese es el único modo —dijo Dasan siguiéndola. Ambos entraron en el comedor, casi chocando contra Hyou y Wendy, quienes estaban yendo a ver lo que sucedía, después de que Kira les pidiera ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucede chicos?

— Es el único modo y tú lo sabes —dijo Dasan ignorando por completo las palabras de su padre adoptivo.

— ¡No! —gritó ella—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

— Si no lo hacemos juntos, lo haré yo a mi modo —añadió Dasan—. Porque ya sé cómo hacerlo. Y ya te digo que ese tipo no tiene ni idea del poder que llegan a tener.

— No, te lo ruego —Kizuna estaba a punto de gritar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Wendy.

— ¡Dasan deja de asustar a tu hermana! —dijo Hyou con la voz elevada y poniéndose entre ellos dos.

— ¡Tú no nos das órdenes, viejo! —gritó Dasan encarándolo de nuevo y acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de él.

— ¡BASTA! —el grito de Kizuna volvió de repente la sala helada. La chica estaba temblando y miraba al suelo. Parecía a punto de llorar—. ¡NO SEAS TAN EGOCÉNTRICO!

— ¿Ego…?

— Perdona, no-no quería gritarte, Dasan, pero… —Kizuna no sabía si alzar la mirada o mantenerla al suelo—. No quiero ir. No quiero volver allí, Dasan. Necesito alejarme de ese lugar, por favor —Dasan se puso al lado de su hermana y estiró el brazo al cuello de la chica. En su mano llevaba un cuchillo que quedó con la punta rozando el cuello de ella—. Te lo suplico.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No hemos hecho suficiente daño aún, Dasan? ¿No nos han hecho suficiente daño ya? —ella sonrió tristemente—. Estoy convencida de que tú también estás harto de eso y Kyooi…

— Pero debemos enfrentarnos a ellos antes de que nos hagan más daño —susurró él. Ya no quería escuchar más de ese tipo.

— Aún así, es mejor no acercarse a ellos de nuevo —Kizuna lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sabía que eso tranquilizaba al chico. Él bajó el cuchillo y empujó levemente a su hermana con la misma mano, dejando el cuchillo en las manos de ella. Luego se fue hacia las habitaciones del otro lado del comedor—. Dasan, por favor, ¡piénsatelo!

— Ya voy, ya voy —Wendy lo siguió en medio de un suspiro. Parecía cansada de repetir las mismas acciones día tras día.

Kizuna suspiró y pasó por el lado de Hyou. Tampoco quería hablar con ninguno de ellos. Él la cogió del brazo justo cuando pasó por su lado; con firmeza, haciéndola detener.

— ¿Por qué estás asustada? —preguntó Hyou sin ni siquiera mirarla.

— N-no estoy asustada —mintió ella.

— Sí lo estás, Kizuna —Hyou la miró con la cabeza un poco ladeada—. ¿Qué te asusta de todo esto?

— Dasan quiere volver para matarlos —susurró ella mirándolo. No podía mentirle a su padre—. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente —Kizuna bajó la mirada—. Quiere vengarse por lo que me…

— ¿Qué te hicieron? Creo que a él tampoco se lo has contado —Hyou frunció su nariz y apretó su agarre para intentar darle un poco de confianza a ella. Kizuna lo empujó con su mano libre sin levantar la mirada. Si le miraba a los ojos terminaría diciéndolo todo y eso era algo que ella no podía dejar que se supiera—. ¿Qué te hicieron, Kizuna? —ella instintivamente se puso la mano libre cubriéndose y Hyou entendió perfectamente ese gesto. La soltó y ella puso su otra mano, en la que aún agarraba el cuchillo, en su pecho. Hyou la abrazó.

— Chandler, el cuchillo. Chandler, el cuchillo está al medio —dijo desesperada al notar el metal entre ellos dos—. Papá, el cuchillo. El cuchillo, por favor —la mano del hombre cogió el objeto con la mano que antes había cogido su brazo y lo tiró al suelo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

— Todo saldrá bien —susurró Hyou—. Esa gente no volverá a hacerte daño, Kizuna. Jamás.

Kizuna sonrió con la cabeza encima del hombro de su padre adoptivo.

— Gracias —Kizuna sonrió tontamente mientras su padre se apartaba.

— Todo saldrá bien —Hyou sonrió tiernamente—. Evitaremos que Dasan se vaya, ¿vale?

— No dejes que se convierta un asesino, por favor —Kizuna se quedó mirando al suelo—. Dasan es un buen chico, solo se equivoca en su manera de hablar y al meterse en peleas, pero él jamás hizo daño a nadie. Ni siquiera se atrevió a hacérselo a Dasan cuando me obligó a poner pruebas en mi contra en un asesinato que ellos habían cometido.

— No lo dejaré —Hyou la acarició levemente en la mejilla. Ella entró en su habitación junto a Kira y cerró la puerta.

.

Por la noche, cuando Mamoru se fue a dormir, se quedó mirando el techo con aburrimiento, mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Asami se durmió en seguida a su lado, pero él seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido por la tarde. Se levantó y cogió de su chaqueta el colgante, para volver a tumbarse en la cama. Levantó el colgante para verlo a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, y observó el pequeño destello que desprendía al hacerlo. Quizás si lo analizaba… no, Kizuna estaba muerta. Tan solo era una casualidad que esa chica tuviera algo parecido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Notaba su corazón inquieto mientras seguía observando el objeto. Miró a su lado, en dónde Asami seguía durmiendo. Como siempre ella tendría pesadillas de aquél día. Se giró para estar de cara a ella mientras se aseguraba de que el colgante quedaba escondido en su mano y acarició su frente con suavidad. Ella sonrió en sus sueños. Si veía ese colgante, de seguro la haría llorar de nuevo. Apretó el colgante contra su pecho, intentando calmar sus palpitaciones, mientras abrazaba con su otro brazo a Asami. La atrajo hacia él y la besó en la frente. Finalmente cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

.

Kira abrió los ojos sabiendo que Kizuna se había dormido finalmente. Se apartó de ella bajando por la cama arrastrándose y poniendo en su lugar un cojín, para que el brazo de Kizuna no notara el cambio. Cuando por fin se liberó afirmó con la cabeza satisfecha y saltó de la cama rápidamente. Tenía que hacer algo para encontrar el colgante que había perdido. No podía decirle a Kizuna que lo había perdido, porque ella realmente le tenía mucho cariño, así que decidió ir a buscarlo sola. Recordaba más o menos como llegar hacia ese lugar, así que se cambió y salió en sigilo de la habitación para no despertar a su hermana. Se apuró hacia la cocina y cogió una linterna, hasta que alguien abrió la luz. Ella se giró asustada y suspiró de alivio al ver a Hyou.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el hombre en un hilo de voz.

— He perdido el colgante y quiero encontrarlo —susurró ella bajando la mirada.

— ¿Dónde? —Hyou se agachó y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— En el sitio al que fuimos con Kizuna —respondió ella.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó él.

— ¿Vendrás? —Kira lo miró sorprendida.

— Claro que sí, si te digo ahora que vuelvas a la cama, volverás a salir cuando estemos todos dormidos y te irás sola —Hyou rodó los ojos—. Si te ayudo, no tendrás que estar sola a estas horas de la noche, ¿no? —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. Entonces espera un momento.

Hyou cogió su chaqueta y se cubrió con ella y luego le dio la suya a Kira. Ella se la puso y ambos salieron a la calle.

.

— ¡Hoy no tenemos entreno! —gritó Kazuki saltando en el patio al salir de clases.

— ¿Y tienes que gritarlo? —Takuma rodó los ojos.

— Calla hombre —sonrió Alumi—. Que el niño está feliz.

— ¿Qué niño? —Kazuki la fulminó con la mirada.

— Bueno, como siempre yo estoy ocupado, aunque no es hasta dentro de casi una hora —Kyooi miró a Kizuna, que se había quedado atrasada y por décima vez soltaba un suspiro largo—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada —respondió ella forzando su mejor sonrisa y haciendo que Kazuki apartara la mirada de ellos.

— Llevas todo el día decaída —informó Takuma—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

— No, nada, de verdad —ella levantó las manos para no preocuparles.

— Lo tiene tu padre biológico —interrumpió la voz de Mizuki detrás de ella. Todos se giraron a mirarla—. El colgante que perdiste lo tiene él.

— ¿Qué colgante? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

Mizuki se acercó a ella y la cogió por el hombro para poder susurrar a su oído y que nadie más la escuchara.

— La bala la tiene Hattori Mamoru —se apartó y sonrió—. Te cayó ayer cuando nos vimos.

— ¿De qué estás…? Ah… —Kizuna pareció entenderlo—. ¡¿Entonces fue por eso que mi hermana escapó por la noche?!

Mizuki se rio.

— No sabías que lo habías perdido, entonces.

— Bueno, siempre lo lleva mi hermana —respondió ella.

— Bueno, ahora lo que me preocupa es que no hayas negado aquello —Mizuki sonrió—. Así que lo estabas siguiendo, ¿eh?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Kizuna la miró confundida. ¿Había perdido el hilo de la conversación o es que esa chica se había confundido?

— Estabas siguiendo a tu padre, ¿verdad? Él me dijo que presentía que lo seguían —Mizuki se encogió de hombros.

— Ah, no… esto… —Kizuna movió sus manos rápidamente intentando negarlo—. Yo no… ¿y quién dices que es mi padre? —de repente se dio cuenta y arqueó una ceja con enojo.

— No lo niegues ahora —respondió Mizuki—. Ya es demasiado tarde. No voy a decir nada, pero no vas a recuperarlo hasta que no se lo pidas a tu padre, porque yo no pienso cogerlo por ti —se encogió de hombros y se alejó de allí.

— Mizuki-chan, espera —pidió una de sus amigas que habían quedado atrasadas detrás, siguiéndola con prisas.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? —Kizuna miró a Kyooi confundida.

— ¿Te cae mal tu cuña…? —preguntaron Takuma y Kyooi a la vez riéndose y llevándose los dos un codazo por parte de Alumi.

— ¿Qué cuñada ni qué tontería? —Kazuki intervino rodando los ojos—. Ella es mi novia.

— Así que tu hermana escapó esta noche, ¿eh? —Kyooi sonrió ignorando a su amigo—. ¿Qué le hicieron esos bestias?

— Nada, se fue con mi padre para encontrar algo —susurró Kizuna—. Volvieron de madrugada y ella se quedó a dormir en casa.

— ¿Entonces era eso lo que te preocupaba? —preguntó Takuma sonriendo—. Eres una buena hermana.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Kyooi.

Este la abrazó por la espalda y ella, nerviosa, intentó apartarse. Cuando consiguió apartarse, ella desvió la mirada, medio ruborizada, y dándose cuenta de que Mizuki estaba volviendo con ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al verla, mientras sus dos amigas se quedaban a una distancia prudente.

— Sí, me había olvidado de algo —Mizuki encaró a Kyooi con una mirada fulminante que hizo que él se apartara levemente. Ella tiró de su oído con fuerza—. Cuando proteges a alguien tienes que hacerlo al cien por cien.

— Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó él quejándose.

— De lo que le hicieron a ella ayer por tu culpa, suerte que él y yo estábamos allí para ayudarlas —informó Mizuki.

— Ah, no importa —Kizuna levantó sus manos hacia ella, intentando que se diera cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a Kyooi—. No sucedió nada.

— ¿Qué no su…? —Mizuki la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Te das cuenta de que eres una chica, verdad? —preguntó ella—. Y que una chica con odio puede ser tan peligrosa como un chico.

— ¿De qué narices estás hablando, Akamatsu-senpai? —preguntó Kyooi con confusión. Ella le tiró una patada en la pierna para que se callara—. ¡Ay! ¡Oye! —Mizuki cogió el brazo de Kizuna y tiró de ella, poniéndola entre ella y Kyooi. La cogió de la cara y la forzó a girarse, para mostrarle sus mejillas—. ¿Qué? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

— El maquillaje realmente era para ocultar algo —murmuró en un hilo de voz Alumi.

— ¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS TAN CIEGO POR NO VER NI EL MAQUILLAJE?! —gritó Mizuki desesperada cubriendo las palabras de la gemela.

Takuma se puso delante de Kyooi para ver la mejilla de Kizuna. Entonces puso un dedo encima de su mejilla, haciendo que Kizuna se encogiera levemente. Ambos chicos miraron el dedo de Takuma que había quedado de un marrón oscuro.

— ¡Woah! ¡Es verdad! —Takuma miró a Kyooi sorprendido—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— ¿Qué te han hecho? —Kyooi la miró preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alumi con la misma cara que su hermano.

— Nada, solo… —Kizuna se removió incómoda hasta que Mizuki la soltó y se apartó de ella—. Quería comprobar algo y…

— Fue una de tus fans —dijo Mizuki cogiendo a Kyooi del cuello y tirando de él para acercarla a ella. Kyooi y Kotarou sobrepasaban a todos en altura, así que ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas—. No dejes que vuelva a acercarse a ella, ¿oíste?

— ¿Por qué me das órdenes? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

Mizuki le dio una colleja, haciendo que él de nuevo se quejara. Ya estaban atrayendo demasiado la atención del resto de estudiantes, que empezaban a sacar fotos y videos de aquello.

— Porque creo que eres un incompetente —Mizuki se cruzó de brazos y se apartó de él. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Kizuna se estaba cubriendo con la capucha, para intentar pasar desapercibida. Llamaron demasiado la atención y ahora se sentía mal por ella. Así que hizo lo único que en esos momentos ella era capaz de hacer: apartar la mirada de ellos dos. Se acercó a Kazuki y lo cogió por el cuello del uniforme, para atraerlo hacia ella y besarle en los labios—. Hasta mañana —añadió en un hilo de voz.

— ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! —Kazuki se giró ruborizado hasta sus oídos y la siguió hasta poder coger su brazo antes de que saliera del lugar—. ¿Qué sucede, Mizu? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— Tan solo quería apartar la vista de los demás de ella —respondió ella desviando la mirada—. Lo siento.

— Oh, ¿era eso? —Kazuki sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza de la chica—. Estamos en paz.

Ella lo miró confundido cuando se apartaron, mientras un montón de gente de su alrededor empezaba a gritar por su gesto.

— ¿Qué…?

— Nada, pero no aguanté el castigo de ayer —Kazuki se rio con fuerza, ruborizado hasta la punta de su pelo, poniendo una mano cubriendo su boca con timidez y haciendo que Mizuki suspirara de alivio—. Pero ahora lo vas a tener difícil —añadió mirándola.

— Bueno, el año que viene me voy a la universidad, ¿recuerdas? —ella se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que irme.

— Gracias —dijo Kazuki cogiendo su mano—. Gracias por moverte por mí.

— ¿Ya conoces la respuesta? —Mizuki sonrió.

— Sí, y duele mucho —añadió Kazuki bajando la mirada al suelo—. Pero me esforzaré para ser el mejor hermano de Kizuna.

— Así se hace —Mizuki le removió el pelo y luego se giró para irse.

— ¡Oye! ¡Vente esta noche! —gritó Kazuki sonriendo.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes tengo exámenes que preparar! —respondió ella gritando y levantando la mano.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?! —se quejó Kazuki.

— ¡Sigo enojada porque me hayas ignorado durante tres meses! —respondió ella mirándolo y finalmente yéndose.

Yuna, Alumi, Takuma y Kotarou se echaron a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? —preguntó Kazuki arqueando una ceja.

— Enojar a Mizuki era lo que no debías de haber hecho —se rio Yuna—. Podrías haber terminado como Oniichan —añadió señalándolo.

Él la ignoró.

— ¡Hey! ¡No os metáis en mi vida privada que yo no me meto en la vuestra! —se quejó Kazuki—. ¡Yo no me he metido en la vuestra! —repitió al ver que los cuatro seguían riendo—. ¡Llevo saliendo con ella durante tres años! ¡Creo que una pelea también va bien de vez en cuando! —ellos se callaron para mirarlo—. ¿He dicho eso gritando, verdad? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, haciendo que los cuatro estallaran en risas de nuevo.

— ¡Kyou! —alguien se acercó a ellos—. ¡Tienes que ver eso! ¡Hay uno de los nuevos realmente bueno con el balón! —el chico que vino, del club de baloncesto, tiró de él hacia la cancha.

Yuna, Kizuna y Kotarou se miraron para luego seguirlos. Takuma, Alumi y Kazuki se quedaron atrás, diciéndoles que los esperaban allí.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Descubierta: Yuna y Kotarou'.


	18. Descubierta: Yuna y Kotarou

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : jajajajajajajaja nah, Kaki es peor que Asami. De hecho a Asami quise hacerle esto, pero pensé que era ser demasiado cruel para Shinichi (ahora lo soy igual (?)) XDDDDDDDDDD por los fans de Kyooi no te preocupes mucho jajajajajajajajaja bueno, tranquilo... Asami lo sabrá... pronto XDDDDDDD

01 de Julio.

* * *

Hasta que finalmente se descubrió todo.

Kizuna.

 **Descubierta: Yuna y Kotarou.**

El descuido es un sucedáneo de la mentira.

 **Marguerite Yourcenar** ( _Escritora francesa_ ).

Cuando llegaron allí, había un chico lanzando desde un lado de la cancha hasta la canasta del otro lado. Su pelota tocó el tablero y entró dentro de la red. Todos los que lo estaban viendo estallaron en aplausos.

— Lo sabía —susurró Kizuna rodando los ojos.

— ¡Hey Dasan! —gritó Kyooi por encima de la gente, cogió la pelota que terminó a sus pies y se acercó a él—. ¿Qué haces?

— Invadir tu terreno —sonrió él en un hilo de voz que solo Kyooi pudo escuchar, debido a los murmurios de la gente que empezaban a crecer a su alrededor—. Ya que tu invadiste el mío. ¿Tienes miedo? Me han mostrado como hacer cualquier cosa durante tres años que he compartido con Kizuna, así que puedo hacerlo y terminar contigo.

— ¿Eso es lo que pretendes? —Kyooi sonrió y lanzó el balón de espaldas hacia el otro lado. Dasan observó con miedo como el balón se acercaba peligrosamente al aro, pero tocó el hierro y salió fuera, haciéndolo sonreír—. Este tiro solo puedo hacerlo desde medio campo —añadió girándose para verlo, mientras las chicas murmuraban ánimos hacia Kyooi—. Pero no ha estado mal para haber llegado a tocar el aro. Kizuna recogió el balón y se acercó junto a Yuna y Kotarou a ellos—. ¿Y? ¿Qué pretendes?

— Quitártela, por supuesto —Dasan sonrió hacia él—. Te reto a un uno contra uno y quien pierda se va a olvidar de ella.

— ¿De quién? —Kotarou miró hacia Yuna que se encogió de hombros.

— Si fuera de mí creo que debería de avisar a Takuma, antes que a Oniichan —Yuna movió sus manos rápidamente para quitar al chico esas ideas de la cabeza.

— Acepto —Kyooi sonrió dando su maleta a Kizuna y cogiéndole el balón de sus manos—. Medio campo, ¿a cuántos tiros?

— Veintiuno —respondió Dasan.

— Acepto el reto entonces —Kyooi sonrió fríamente hacia él.

— ¿Dasan, qué haces? —Kizuna se puso al medio de los dos—. ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

— No te metas —respondió él mientras Kyooi le pasaba el balón—. ¿Qué?

— Empieza tú —Kyooi sonrió hacia él.

— Como quieras, luego no te quejes por haberme dado ventaja, ¿vale? —Dasan le guiñó un ojo—. Porque aprendí suficiente de básquet como para entender quién tiene la ventaja al empezar.

— Lo siento chicos, tardaré un rato —Kyooi sonrió hacia Yuna—. Podéis iros.

— Voy a avisar a Alumi, a Takuma y a Kazuki para ver lo que quieren hacer —Yuna salió corriendo del gimnasio, mientras Kotarou cogía el brazo de Kizuna y la apartaba del medio del campo.

Dasan empezó a botar el balón, mientras Kyooi se ponía entre él y la canasta. Dasan era dos palmos más bajo que Kyooi, pero aun así, Kizuna podía ver lo serio que hablaba con aquello.

— Lo siento —susurró ella al aire, mientras las chicas que allí había empezaban a animar a ambos. Kotarou la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Dasan puede ser muy testarudo cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Siento que ahora os robe el día de descanso que por fin habíais conseguido.

— Olvídalo —Kotarou sonrió—. Además, mañana tenemos un partido importante, así que esto también le puede servir a Kyooi como entreno —añadió—. Puedo decir que Kyooi jamás acepta algo como una apuesta si no es por algo importante que realmente desea conseguir. Me pregunto de verdad el motivo por el que está apostando.

— ¿Hey, es en serio? —Takuma se puso al otro lado de Kizuna, habiendo corrido hasta allí—. ¿Kyooi ha apostado por una chica? —miró a Kotarou con sorpresa.

— Al parecer —respondió su hermano—. Pero no sé a quién se refiere.

— ¿EH? ¿Esto es por una chica? —preguntó alguien mientras en la maleta que Kizuna seguía aguantando, un teléfono vibraba y sonaba—. ¿Kyooi está enamorado de alguien?

— Eso sería prácticamente imposible, puesto que su primer amor murió hace unos años —Kazuki rodó los ojos—. Aunque empiezo a entenderlo.

— Kazuki no digas esas cosas, que harás enojar a Mizuki-chan —Takuma lo miró de reojo y él sonrió—. Ah, ¿es que ya lo sabes?

— Empiezo a imaginármelo —respondió él—. Pero ha sido muy cruel de vuestra parte el manteneros callados.

Takuma lo abrazó mientras le removía el pelo con una sonrisa.

— Ya era hora, Oniichan —dijo riéndose, mientras el teléfono de Kyooi volvía a sonar dentro de su bolsa.

Kizuna aferró la bolsa con fuerza entre sus brazos con miedo, no era porque hubiera escuchado a esos dos, porque realmente no lo había hecho. Ella estaba concentrada en el partido y acababa de ver que Dasan se chocaba contra el palo de la canasta al intentar rehusar un balón. Él sacó el balón a la cancha de nuevo y salió por el semicírculo de triple, para volver a entrar a encestar, pero Kyooi intentó tomarle el balón por la derecha. Dasan lo cambió hacia la izquierda e intentó encestar, pero Kyooi se lanzó contra el aro para evitarlo. ¿Hasta cuánto más llegarían a ir en serio ese par? ¿Terminarían heridos?

— Bueno, como lo tiene controlado, ¿vamos a ver si ha salido ya nuestro primer contrincante? —preguntó Takuma arrastrando a Kazuki con él.

— Oye, que yo no…

— Vamos, vamos —Takuma lo sacó del lugar.

El teléfono de Kyooi volvió a sonar de nuevo, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta. Miró a Kotarou que la estaba mirando.

— Hay un teléfono vibrando y sonando —dijo pasándole la bolsa.

Kotarou lo cogió y miró a la pantalla.

— ¡Oye, Kyou! —Kotarou lo llamó mientras él estaba lanzando. El hijo de Yuki y Tetsuya, se giró para mirar al chico que se acercaba a ellos—. Tiempo muerto. Tu teléfono está sonando —Kotarou se lo lanzó y él lo agarró al vuelo.

— ¿Shino-kun? —Kyooi frunció el ceño mientras descolgaba el teléfono—. ¿Diga?

— Ah, Oniichan —la voz entrecortada y cansada de Shinobu se había sorprendido.

— ¿Mi hermano? —Yuna se acercó a ellos mientras el silencio se hacía en el lugar—. ¿Por qué te llama a ti?

— ¿Qué sucede? —pidió Kyooi encogiéndose de hombros. Era más lógico que llamara a Yuna.

— Hay un tipo persiguiéndonos —se quejó él.

— ¿Un tipo? ¿Quién?

— Se llama Nathan o algo así, descansemos un poco, ¿vale? —Kyooi se miró el teléfono.

— Kyooi-oniichan…

— ¡Kira! —Kyooi miró asustado hacia Kizuna.

Ella corrió hacia él y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kira? ¿Estás bien? —Kizuna habló apresurada.

— Kizuna-oneechan —la pequeña parecía querer llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kira? —Kyooi acercó su oído al auricular, pero no entendió nada, puesto que la pequeña empezó a hablar en francés muy rápido.

— _Nathan me está persiguiendo, quiere que le lleve dónde estás_ —se quejó.

— _¿Nathan? Eso es imposible, Chandler nos dijo que nos avisaría si alguno de ellos llegaba a Japón_ —susurró Kizuna cogiéndose el pelo, con nerviosismo, mientras Dasan tiraba el balón y se acercaba a ellos para escuchar.

— _¡Está aquí!_ —gritó ella desesperada.

Al acto se escuchó un golpe y alguien pidiendo silencio. La respiración entrecortada de Shinobu y Kira, se juntaron en una sola, mientras intentaban ambos aguantar la respiración.

— _¡Kira ven aquí!_ —la voz de Nathan se escuchó lejana, pero Kizuna la pudo distinguir rápidamente—. _¡Oh! ¡Os encontré pequeñas ratas!_

— ¡Vamos corre! —gritó Shinobu.

— ¡Kira huye de él! —gritó Kizuna desesperada. El teléfono se colgó—. ¡Kira! ¡Kira!

— ¿Qué sucede? —Kyooi la miró.

— Nathan tiene a Kira —ella la miró aterrada—. Nathan la tiene. Ese idiota no detendrá a Dean. Ese idiota solo mirará como le hacen daño. Le harán daño a Kira.

— No dejaremos que se lo hagan —Kyooi sonrió—. Yuna, localiza a tu hermano, ¿puedes? —la miró mientras cogía por los hombros a Kizuna.

— Claro —ella cogió su teléfono y empezó a marcar números.

— Kotarou, ¿puedes ir a buscar a los demás, por favor? —Kyooi lo miró.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y salió corriendo del gimnasio.

— ¿Podemos ayudaros en algo? —preguntó una de las chicas que estaba alrededor.

— Es algo peligroso, así que cuanto menos gente seamos mejor. Vamos a tener que avisar a tu padre, Yuna, puesto que es él quien lleva el caso de ellas —Kyooi la miró.

— El teléfono de Shinobu no conecta —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

— Entonces inténtalo con tu padre —Kyooi cogió la mano de Kizuna—. No te separes de mí, ¿me has oído? —ella afirmó con la cabeza con miedo—. Si está con Shino-kun, Kira estará bien, ¿vale?

— Eso es cierto, mi hermano es terco como él solo —Yuna suspiró—. Ah, papá, tenemos un problema.

— Vamos a tener que aplazar el partido, ¿eh? —Kyooi miró hacia Dasan, pero este había desaparecido—. Veo que lo ha entendido.

Kyooi tendió la mano hacia Yuna y ella le dio el aparato, para que Kyooi le contara la situación, mientras Takuma, Alumi, Kotarou y Kazuki entraban en el gimnasio corriendo.

— ¿Entonces Shinobu está con Kira? —preguntó Himitsu al otro lado—. ¿Y Kizuna? ¿Está bien?

— Sí, ella está conmigo, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, ¿sabes? —Kyooi suspiró.

— Está bien, movilizaré a todos. Conociendo a Shinobu, se asegurará de ir a un lugar con aliados —Himitsu habló tranquilizador—. Chizuko, tenemos que encontrar a Shinobu cuanto antes. ¿Puedes localizar a tu hermana?

— Gracias, Himitsu-ojisan.

— Decidnos si tenéis alguna novedad —dijo él.

— Sí, lo haremos —Kyooi cerró el teléfono.

— Tenemos que encontrar a Shino-kun. Hay un tipo persiguiendo a Kira-chan, ¿está bien?

— Kota, vamos —Takuma salió corriendo y su hermano lo siguió—. Buscaremos al este.

— Yuna, Kazuki, buscad por el norte, dominios de Jaaku-ojiisan —Kyooi miró hacia Yuna.

— Recibido —los dos salieron corriendo.

— Voy con ellos, Kyou —dijo Alumi, siguiéndolos.

— Vamos, Kizu —Kyooi la miró—. ¿Estás bien?

— Hay algo que no te he contado de esos chicos —susurró ella con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

— No creo que este sea el momento —Kyooi frunció el ceño.

— Nathan era mi novio, y no quiso evitar lo que me hicieron —susurró ella.

— Oye, Kizuna, necesito que te centres —Kyooi la cogió por los hombros de nuevo—. Tenemos que encontrar a Kira y a Shinobu.

— No puedo moverme —su voz se cortó en la última letra. Quería llorar. Kizuna quería llorar mucho, porque sabía que debía de moverse, pero hacía un buen rato que intentaba mover sus pies, y no lo hacían.

Kyooi miró a su alrededor, la gente los observaba, pero en cuanto él movió la cabeza, todos empezaron a apartarse de allí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Kyooi la miró a los ojos, pero ella los mantenía en el suelo.

— Te acuerdas de mi misión, ¿verdad? En realidad ellos me pidieron que matara a mamá y yo me negué a ello —Kizuna habló en un hilo de voz, mientras los murmurios de su alrededor empezaban a crecer, haciendo que solo Kyooi pudiera escucharla—. Pero a la tercera, me dieron un veneno, que me paralizó el cuerpo, y entonces ellos…

.

Shinobu empezaba a cansarse de verdad. Le faltaba el aire, notando como sus pulmones ardían, pero si se detenía para coger el aire, ese tipo los cogería. La mano con la que mantenía agarrada a Kira, le sudaba horrores, y su teléfono acababa de ser pisado, y por lo tanto destruido, por ese extranjero que les perseguía. Si seguía corriendo, llegaría a un destino en dónde le podían ayudar. Solo debía de llegar allí y estarían a salvo. No quería mirar atrás, porque sabía que eso le haría perder tiempo. Tan solo quería correr. Giró la esquina y entró sin pensárselo dos veces. Puso en la pantalla el código que se sabía de memoria y tiró de Kira hacia dentro, escondiéndose detrás del mostrador de recepción.

.

El teléfono de la recepción sonó repetidamente. Yuki se levantó perezosa para coger el auricular, ya que no esperaban a nadie. Solo descolgar, escuchó la voz del portero, pidiéndole que bajara cuanto antes. Ella se miró a Asami con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella mirándola confundida.

— No lo sé, me piden que baje de inmediato —Yuki colgó el auricular y se encogió de hombros.

— Te acompaño, tengo que ir al bar igualmente, antes de que vengan Himitsu y los demás —Asami se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y apresuró su paso hacia el ascensor de fuera. Yuki la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—. ¿Qué puede haber pasado?

— Ese viejo chiflado cada día me dice cosas más raras —dijo Yuki con una mirada fría y enojada pulsando el botón de la planta más baja.

— ¿El conserje? ¿Y eso? —Asami se rio.

— Es como que empieza a ser demasiado simpático conmigo —Yuki la miró rodando los ojos—. Y Te-chan se enoja cada vez que llegamos juntos.

— Oh, ya entiendo —Asami sonrió intentando no reírse de nuevo.

Cuando escucharon el pitido del ascensor, ambas salieron con tranquilidad. Pero la voz de Shinobu entrecortada las hizo mirar detrás de la recepción, en dónde un hombre de treinta años estaba intentando tranquilizarlos a él y a la niña sentada a su lado.

— Yuki… obachan…

— ¿Shinobu? ¿Qué sucede? ¿De dónde vienes sin aire? —Yuki los miró sorprendida.

Shinobu se levantó un poco para mirar a la calle.

— ¿Ese tipo sigue ahí? —preguntó Shinobu cogiéndose a la mesa de recepción y encogiéndose cuanto antes, para no ser descubierto.

— Shinobu, ¿va todo bien? —Asami se cogió de las rodillas para poder ver bien a los dos—. ¿Podemos ayudarte? —Yuki y Asami se miraron al no obtener respuesta.

— _Todo va a salir bien_ —murmuró en francés al oído de Kira, mientras notaba como ella temblaba. La abrazó mientras la niña se cubría los oídos con miedo.

Escucharon los pitidos de la entrada y Shinobu se levantó rápidamente soltando a la chica para pedirles que no abrieran, pero Mamoru, Takeshi, Hiro y Tetsuya ya estaban entrando.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijeron entrando mientras la puerta se cerraba y escucharon un golpe detrás de ellos que hizo que miraran a fuera. Nathan había golpeado la puerta con fuerza y con mucho enojo.

— ¿Quién es este tipo? —Tetsuya arqueó una ceja.

— Un extranjero. No vive nadie aquí de fuera del país, ¿cierto? —Mamoru buscó al portero con la mirada, encontrándolo arrodillado detrás del mostrador—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Ese tipo está intentando secuestrarla —Shinobu señaló a su lado y se encogió al escuchar otro golpe en la puerta.

— Oh, ¿y tú quién eres pequeña? Eres la chica de ayer… —Mamoru se sorprendió mientras Tetsuya se quitaba el teléfono del bolsillo para enviar un mensaje—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verlo.

— Avisar de que no abran hasta que estén seguros de que este tipo se ha largado —Tetsuya sonrió—. Himitsu nos ha convocado a todos, ¿no es cierto? —Tetsuya sonrió hacia él y luego miró hacia Shinobu—. ¿Y? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Bueno… —Shinobu miró a Kira que se estaba levantando dispuesta a salir, pero él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella—. ¿A dónde vas?

— _Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana_ —respondió ella en francés—. _Si ellos la encuentran le harán mucho daño._

— _Ya, pero con la cara que llevaba ese no creo que no te hiciera daño a ti_ —se quejó Shinobu en respuesta en el mismo idioma—. _Será mejor que la esperes aquí._

— _¿Cómo se supone que van a venir aquí? Tu teléfono está roto, así que no podemos llamar de nuevo a Oniichan_.

— _Toma mi teléfono_ —dijo Asami en francés, tendiéndole el aparato—. _Así podrás llamar a tu hermana, ¿no?_

— _Ah, gra-gracias_ —Kira miró a los ojos de Asami avergonzándose levemente—. _Aquí la gente es más amable._

— _Aquí la gente es muy amable_ —respondió Asami sonriendo—. _¿De dónde vienes?_

— _Canadá_ —Kira bajó la cabeza al suelo, esa mujer la incomodaba un poco.

— _¿Has venido de visita?_ —preguntó Asami.

Kira negó con la cabeza.

— _Cuando yo era un bebé, había vivido aquí, pero una mujer se nos llevó a mí y a mi hermana_ —Kira no sabía el motivo, pero tenía que contarle a ella la situación—. _Algo sucedió allí y decidimos volver a buscar a nuestros padres. Porque esos chicos quieren hacerles daño._

— _Entonces no te acuerdas de cuándo estuviste aquí, ¿verdad?_

— _Solo tenía un mes_ —Kira miró el teléfono. Estaba demasiado nerviosa—. _No-no recuerdo el teléfono de Oniichan_ —ella le devolvió el aparato, pero Shinobu lo cogió antes de que lo hiciera Asami.

El chico se rio.

— _Pero si antes me lo has deletreado de memoria_ —Shinobu abrió el teléfono y buscó en los contactos—. Aquí está —habló en japonés dándoselo a Kira—. Kyooi-oniichan.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a todos.

— ¡Hey! —gritó Takuma entrando.

— ¡No abras la puerta así, por favor! ¡Qué susto me has dado! —Yuki habló mientras Takeshi y Hiro tiraban de la mano de los tres chicos para que entraran y la puerta se volvió a cerrar. De nuevo Nathan golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

— Has visto a… —Takuma miró a su lado mientras Kira hablaba en el teléfono con Kyooi—. Olvídalo, los hemos encontrado. ¿Estáis bien?

— Sí, aunque me arden los pulmones —Shinobu lo miró de reojo—. ¿No teníais entreno vosotros?

— No, hoy era nuestro día libre, aunque Kyooi decidió apostar en un juego, y lo interrumpió cuando alguien colgó una llamada en medio de una conversación peligrosa, al parecer —Takuma le puso un dedo en la frente y lo empujó hacia atrás.

— Ah, sí, cuando pueda coger a ese tipo, le haré pagar el teléfono que me ha pisado, el muy animal —Shinobu se levantó del suelo.

.

— ¿Qué? —Kizuna lo miró impaciente cuando Kyooi colgó el teléfono.

— La buena noticia es que han despistado al tipo ese, más o menos —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella y tiró de su mano—. Por lo tanto sabemos dónde están.

— Gracias —Kizuna suspiró aliviada mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

— ¿Quieres saber la mala?

— ¿Hay una mala? —Kizuna lo miró asustada—. ¿Kira está herida?

— No, pero Kira está en el edificio en dónde viven tus padres. Y por cierto ha llamado con el teléfono de tu madre —Kyooi sonrió mirándola. Kizuna parpadeó confundida. ¿Estaba bromeando con ella? Kyooi suspiró—. No, no es una broma —añadió mientras sabía lo que ella pensaba—. Puedo asegurar que tu madre está con Kira y Shino-kun.

— Pero…

— Todo saldrá bien —Kyooi siguió tirando de ella—. Es hora de que te enfrentes a ello, Kizu.

— ¡No! —ella gritó—. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos! ¡Por favor!

— Kizuna, creo que deberías de hacerlo. Yo estaré a tu lado, así que no te harán daño —Kyooi sonrió mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano—. Apresurémonos. La calle no es segura ahora mismo.

— Pero… —Kyooi no le hizo caso. Tiró de ella con fuerza, dirección al edificio.

.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la calle, para llegar al edificio, Kizuna tiró de su mano con fuerza para soltarse. Kyooi la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba aterrada. Echó a correr dirección contraria y cuando Kyooi iba a coger su brazo, alguien lo hizo por él.

— _¡No!_ —Kizuna gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando soltarse del agarre de Nathan, que la echó contra la pared. Antes de que Kyooi pudiera reaccionar, el extranjero, de ojos grises, pelo rubio y piel morena, sacó una barra de su bolsillo y golpeó contra Kizuna con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo aguantándose la barriga—. _Nathan, ¿qué haces?_ —ella sacó sus fuerzas para mirar al chico y hablar con él en francés.

El tipo ni siquiera respondió, dándole otro golpe. Uno tras otro. Sus ojos la miraban con tanto odio que Kizuna tan solo quería llorar. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro golpe con esa barra de hierro, Kyooi la cogió tirándola al suelo de la calle y llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes que pasaban por el otro lado de la calle. Alumi, Takuma y Kotarou llegaron corriendo y se echaron encima del tipo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Kyooi se arrodillaba al lado de la chica.

— Kizuna, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico sin tocarla. No sabía si debía de tocarla o no, puesto que ella parecía estar sufriendo realmente mucho dolor. Por suerte el tipo no la había golpeado en la cabeza, ya que Kizuna no se la había protegido en ningún momento—. Kizuna…

— ¡Chicos! —Yuna y Kazuki llegaron corriendo hacia ellos, junto a Himitsu, Hyou y Wendy.

— Kizuna, vamos —Hyou la cogió en brazos y se la llevó dirección al edificio, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Kyooi, Himitsu y Wendy. Kazuki se quedó mirando a todos con tristeza, mientras Yuna y Alumi tiraban de su mano también hacia allí. Kotarou y Takuma cogieron con fuerza al tipo y la barra de hierro, y los siguieron a dentro del edificio. Subieron todos en el gran ascensor del edificio y entraron en la casa de Asami después de que Kazuki pusiera el código para abrir la puerta en la pantalla, medio tembloroso.

— ¿Himitsu, qué sucede? —dijo Tetsuya al verlo entrar y aguantando la puerta a todos.

— ¿Ki... zuna? —Kira se levantó del sofá rápidamente para ir con Hyou y entorpeciendo su paso. Él dejó a la chica en el sofá y se arrodilló a su lado para dar un abrazo a la pequeña, levantándola del suelo.

— Todo está bien —susurró Hyou—. Tu hermana está bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Ki…? —fue lo único que pudo decir Kizuna al escuchar un sollozo de su hermana pequeña.

— ¿Lo ves? —Hyou sonrió hacia Kira, antes de que ella saltara de sus brazos para abrazar a Kizuna.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo, eh? —Takuma empujó a Nathan hacia una esquina y levantó la barra hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo si era necesario.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Creo que siguen entendiendo solo el inglés o el francés, Himitsu —Hyou se rio.

— Disculpa por no aprender nada en ese lugar —Himitsu lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego repitió su pregunta hacia Nathan en inglés, haciendo que Tetsuya se riera de él. Himitsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Algo en lo que no eres perfecto —Tetsuya levantó su mano a modo de victoria, ante las palabras mal pronunciadas de inglés—. Qué alivio.

— Cierra el pico —Himitsu sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y apuntó hacia él.

— Vale, vale —Tetsuya se apartó de él—. Perdona por ofenderte.

— ¿Papá? —Yuna lo miró confundida.

— Ese es un hombre y no el idiota que lleva persiguiéndonos, Zeus sabe cuánto —Shinobu entró en el salón con una toalla en su cabeza. Se había ido a lavar la cara un poco, justo cuando Asami les había invitado a entrar en la casa para esperar a los demás.

— Shinobu, ¿qué ha pasado? —Yuna corrió hacia él.

— Ese tipo iba diciendo que cogería a Kaki si ella se rendía, así que simplemente la llevé conmigo —Shinobu se encogió de hombros señalando a Kira—. Pero no esperaba que el tipo fuera tan insistente y diera tanto miedo.

— ¿A ti te da miedo algo? —Yuna sonrió hacia él.

— Cla-cla-claro que no… —Shinobu desvió su mirada ruborizado.

Kira corrió hacia Nathan y lo golpeó en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a todos asombrados.

— _¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?_ —le preguntó en francés mientras Hyou corría para coger a Kira y apartarla del canadiense, que aún no estaba inmovilizado—. _¡¿Qué le has hecho a Kizuna?!_ —gritó intentando zafarse de su padre adoptivo para poder volver a golpearlo—. _¡¿Por qué queréis que matemos a mamá?! ¡¿Qué es lo que os ha hecho ella?! ¡¿Qué os ha hecho la familia Kudo a vosotros, eh?!_

— _¡KIRA BASTA!_ —Kizuna gritó en francés e incorporándose de golpe. La pequeña se quedó paralizada mirando a su hermana y entonces corrió hacia ella para abrazarla—. _A nadie le importa esto, así que no digas más._

— Bueno, pues a mí sí que me importa —Asami miró a Kizuna confundida y ella la miró asustada. La gemela rápidamente desvió su mirada y cerró sus ojos. Se escuchó el pitido de apertura de la puerta y entraron Shinichi y Heiji, junto a Yui, Shouta, Yoh y Ayako—. ¿Qu-qu-qu-qu-qué es eso de matar a tu madre? —tartamudeó Asami—. ¿Y qué relación tenéis con mi familia?

— ¿Hablas francés? —Himitsu y Hyou la miraron confundidos.

— Claro que… —Asami los miró forzando sus ojos. No iba a llorar por lo que acababa de escuchar y por lo que su cerebro estaba relacionando. No iba a hacerlo, aunque le dolieran los ojos por ello—. ¿Es que no puedo?

— Vale, Asami, será mejor que te sientes —Himitsu se acercó a ella, pero ella se apartó moviendo su mano por delante para que no se acercara.

— No me hagas sentarme —Asami estaba enojada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Mamoru se acercó a ella preocupado—. Asami, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Asami lo miró—. ¿Por qué están Kizuna y Kira vivas en nuestra casa, Mamoru? ¿Y quién narices es ese tipo que quiere matarme, eh?

— Así que lo ha gritado todo —Kyooi suspiró largamente, cogiéndose el flequillo con un clip hacia atrás—. Kira-chan eres un poco impaciente, ¿lo sabías? —se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá para mirar a las dos—. Esto tiene que ver con el libro rojo, o como ellos lo llaman: _June's book_.

— Ah, no lo digas así, Kyooi —Himitsu se apresuró a interrumpirlo, antes de que Asami pudiera siquiera aguantar la respiración—. No es por Hanabi sino por Junio. Asami escúchame bien —Himitsu mintió y miró hacia ella, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto desvió su mirada a Mamoru—. La bomba que puso Hanabi estaba en el Canadá. Hyou dio con ella, pero también dio con un orfanato y un montón de gente, como el tipo que está por ahí dando vueltas, que se han asegurado de que Kizuna se comporte de manera que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Kira.

— ¿Entonces estáis diciendo ciertamente de que ellas son mis hijas? ¿Es eso lo que estáis diciendo? —fue lo único que Mamoru pudo pronunciar. Después de haberse pasado toda la noche despertándose por culpa de ese colgante, ahora iba a ser real el hecho de que ese colgante fuera el de Kira.

— Eso es exactamente lo que hemos comprobado —Himitsu sacó de su bolsillo el cepillo perdido de Kazuki.

— ¿Ah? —Kazuki lo cogió rápidamente y con cara confundida.

— No fueron tus fans, fui yo —Alumi se rio, levantando la mano por encima del sofá—. Fue divertido entrar con un pasamontañas en el instituto, aunque siento haberte dejado ese mensaje, no había sido mi intención en absoluto.

— El ADN coincide el noventa y nueve coma noventa y nueve por ciento con el de Kazuki. De ambas —Himitsu miró al gemelo—. Solo hay un punto en que difiere en ambas y que nos hace pensar que es por lo que Hanabi le dio a Asami.

— Vale, parad —Shinichi se puso al medio—. Me he perdido.

— Shinichi-ojisan, te presento a Hattori Kizuna y a Hattori Kira —Himitsu señaló hacia el sofá—. Tal y como dijo Kazuki, ambas estaban vivas y ninguno de nosotros lo creyó.

— Ah, y hay otra cosa —Kyooi sonrió mirando a Mamoru—. Según Kizuna tú lo sabías, Ojisan.

— ¿Ah? —Mamoru lo miró confundido mientras todos lo miraban—. ¿El qué?

— Intenté convencerla de lo contrario, pero creo que no funcionó —murmuró Heiji en un hilo de voz, que solo escuchó Shinichi. Este le miró confundido. ¿Heiji lo sabía y no le había dicho nada a él? ¿Ni siquiera a su hijo?

— Que nosotras estábamos vivas —Kizuna levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de Kira, tímida y con los ojos llorosos, e interrumpiendo los pensamientos que Shinichi iba teniendo acerca de Heiji a la velocidad de la luz—. Yo te oí. Tú dijiste que no ibas a venir a buscarnos porque habíamos sido unas malas niñas.

— Antes de que digas nada en respuesta, Hattori-kun —Himitsu habló interrumpiendo su boca abierta—. He pensado en que Kikyo te mantuvo durante nueve meses a su merced y que tal vez interactuaras con ella de algún modo.

— Pues claro que hablé con ella, para convencerla de que me soltara. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Una grabación, ¿tal vez? —Himitsu sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Es eso posible? —Kizuna lo miró con sorpresa.

— Claro que sí —Himitsu la miró—. Esa tía está loca, cualquier cosa podrías pensar de ella. Por lo que Hyou me ha contado ha terminando desarrollando una doble personalidad, que muchas veces vosotras habíais visto, así que no tengo nada que extrañarme por ello. Me extraña más el hecho de que confirmes una y otra vez que hablaste con Mamoru desde el Canadá y que él no se haya atrevido a venirte a buscar, que no lo demás.

— ¿Una grabación? —Mamoru frunció el ceño—. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de esos días, he procurado olvidarlos cuanto antes.

— Buen punto, pero así no te va a creer —Himitsu señaló hacia Kizuna que ahora miraba a su padre con desconfianza de nuevo—. Bueno, dejando esto de un lado. Otro problema, mucho más actual. Kizuna estos tipos han hecho estallar vuestra casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —ella y Kira se separaron para mirarlo sorprendidas—. ¿Por qué?

— Eso quería saber yo —Hyou arqueó una ceja—. Aunque me preocupa más que vuestra primera pregunta haya sido esa —se rio levemente—. Ahora el Programa tendrá que pagarme de nuevo y creo que esta vez no lo harán.

— Pero eso siempre lo hacían después de robar —Kizuna frunció el ceño y luego miró a Nathan que estaba de pie observando el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Kotarou y Takuma—. _¿Qué habéis cogido, Nathan?_ —preguntó en francés.

— _Nada_ —él sonrió con superioridad hacia ella.

— _¿Quieres que te rompa algo?_ —Hyou sonrió golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano—. _Porque de ganas contigo no me faltan en realidad._

— _Nuestro Dios y el bloc de Kizuna._

— _¡NO!_ —Kizuna se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó a él—. _¿No es cierto, verdad? No lo habéis cogido_ —Nathan se sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a ella—. _No, no puedes hacerme esto, Nathan. No puedes._

— _Ya lo he hecho_ —él sonrió de lado.

Takuma lo cogió del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared.

— _¡¿Qué le has hecho?!_ —gritó en inglés—. _¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!_

— ¿Qué tienen? —Himitsu miró a Hyou.

— El libro rojo y mi bloc —Kizuna lo miró llorando—. No pueden haber cogido esto.

— ¿El libro? ¿No lo llevabas siempre contigo? —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— Claro que sí, pero tenía que mostrarte algo que había descubierto, algo muy peligroso, y pensé que estaría más seguro allí que conmigo —Kizuna se cubrió la cara—. Y lo peor es que Dean ya lo sabe.

— ¿Qué sabe? —Hyou se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla—. Kizuna, cuéntanos el porqué es tan malo que ellos tengan eso.

— Tienen todas las fichas —Kizuna miró a Himitsu—. Tú estabas y él —Kizuna señaló hacia Tetsuya—, ella también —señaló a Yuki—, y ellos cuatro —señaló a los gemelos Kuroba, a Shouta y a Yui—. Todo. Dirección, nombres, familia, una larga lista de cosas que ni yo entendía. Información, mucha información. Incluso Yuna, que estaba con un empresario, que no sé qué hacía allí. Todas las fotos de nosotros cuando éramos pequeños —Kizuna miró a Kyooi y a Alumi—. Al colegio al que fuimos y a los lugares que fuimos. Datos y datos y más datos de información nuestra.

— ¿Dónde estaba esto? —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— En la cubierta del libro. Sé que era la letra de ese demonio, así que estoy convencida que toda esa información es de cuando aún no nos habíamos ido; pero también tenía la letra de Dean, así que de seguro él ya lo había encontrado antes y por eso deseaba tanto recuperar el libro. Incluso Masaru-kun está fichado por ella —Kizuna miró a Kazuki.

— ¿Masaru? —él frunció el ceño, estaba demasiado confundido en esos momentos, para intentar recordar un nombre que podía ser de más de tres mil personas en Japón.

— El niño de la pelea en el ring de tierra —Kizuna suspiró—. Ese que quería golpearnos.

— Ah, la pelea ilegal —dijo Kazuki.

— Y un bebé, que ni siquiera sé quién es, pero que parece que mamá conocía, porque estaba una foto con ellas dos —Kizuna suspiró—. Mucha gente relacionada con nosotros.

— Y junto a tu bloc de dibujo eso se convierte potencialmente en su mejor arma, puesto que tienen todas nuestras caras, algunas de actuales —Himitsu miró a Hyou—. Avisa a Iki y a Sakura. Nuestra prioridad es recuperar todo esto antes de que puedan hacer copias de algo.

— Recibido —Hyou se apartó sacando su teléfono móvil.

— ¿Puedes indicarnos algún lugar en el que puedan estar o algunas de sus costumbres, Kizuna? —Himitsu suspiró mirándola para luego mirar a Nathan detrás de ella, al cual seguían custodiando Takuma y Kotarou.

— No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca van solos, siempre están emparejados para asegurarse de no dejar ningún testigo. Nunca tendían a repetir acciones y cada uno actuaba siempre a su manera —Kizuna bajó la mirada—. ¿Quiénes están aquí aparte de Nathan y Grace?

— ¿Grace? —Kyooi frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién es ese?

— He supuesto que ella es a quién pusieron de compañera a Nathan, porque ella siempre estaba detrás de él —Kizuna miró al chico—. Pero no entiendo el motivo por el que se separaron. Eso es algo que nunca deben de hacer.

— Grace también estaba, pero iba más lenta —Kira se cogió a la mano de Kizuna—. La despistamos en seguida junto a Akai-san.

— Oh, eso es bueno —Kizuna sonrió hacia Kira y se arrodilló a su lado—. Es bueno que los separarais, Kira. ¿Quiénes están aquí? —volvió a preguntar mirando a Himitsu mientras ponía una mano encima de la cabeza de Kira, que estaba sonriendo con orgullo al sentirse alabada por su hermana.

— No lo sabemos —Himitsu suspiró—. Ellos compraron a uno de los agentes del aeropuerto, así que de seguro han entrado muchos de ellos. Lo que sabemos del cierto es que entraron en avión privado.

— Perdóname, Kira —Kizuna sonrió forzadamente hacia ella y la niña frunció el ceño—. Lo siento.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Kizuna, os protegeremos, no hay problema por eso —Himitsu se arrodilló delante de ella—. Lo haremos.

— Hagáis lo que hagáis, tan solo no dejéis que Travis se acerque a Kira —pidió ella mientras Hyou colgaba el teléfono.

— ¿Travis? —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? —Kira miró a su hermana confundida.

— Porque Travis desea hacerte lo mismo que me hicieron a mí —susurró Kizuna mirándola con tristeza—. No puedes acercarte a él pase lo que pase, ¿vale? —Kira afirmó con la cabeza con miedo.

— No permitiremos que eso suceda —Kyooi sonrió hacia Kira agachándose un poco, al ver que la pequeña empezaba a temblar levemente—. Jamás os harán daño de nuevo, ¿vale?

— _Oh, así que ya sabes lo que hará él con ella, ¿eh?_ —Nathan habló en francés mientras se echaba a reír. Kizuna lo miró confundida. ¿Les había entendido? No, seguramente era porque habían nombrado a Kira y a Travis en la misma frase. Es por eso que lo sabía—. _Será muy satisfactorio verlo de nuevo._

Kizuna de repente se encontró delante de Nathan y siendo agarrada por Takuma, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí ni porque se mantenía peleando para acercarse junto a él y golpearlo: ella tan solo quería cerrarle la boca. Los ojos de Nathan la miraron por primera vez con miedo, hasta que Kyooi se puso al medio de los dos y entonces empezó a ver borroso.

— Kizuna, basta —dijo el chico mirándola—. Tranquila —Kyooi miró a Takuma para que la soltara y él lo hizo, haciendo que por la inercia ella terminara abrazada del hijo de Yuki y Tetsuya—. Tranquila. No va a suceder nada —Kyooi miró a Kira que tradujo rápidamente lo que ese tipo había dicho—. Oh… —Kyooi miró a Takuma—. ¿Puedes cogerla un segundo más?

— ¿Eh? —Takuma lo miró confundido, pero igualmente lo hizo. Kyooi se giró y le propinó un puñetazo a Nathan que hizo que su cabeza se golpeara contra la pared y terminara al suelo—. ¿Kyou? —preguntó Takuma con miedo, soltando a Kizuna, que había dejado de forcejear.

— _¿Así que tú eres el sinvergüenza que se quedó mirando cómo les hacían daño y no hiciste nada para evitarlo, eh?_ —Kyooi preguntó en inglés mientras se agachaba al suelo para poder encararlo bien. Lo cogió del cuello del jersey y tiró de él hacia arriba mirando directamente a sus ojos grises que estaban sorprendidos y aterrados a la vez—. _Responde tío, ¿por qué no hiciste nada por ella, eh? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

— _¿Qué pasa con este tío?_ —Nathan miró a Kizuna que estaba mirando hacia Kyooi con miedo.

— _Te voy a dejar claras tres cosas_ —dijo Kyooi soltándolo y levantándose. Hizo un paso hacia atrás, para coger a Kizuna con un brazo y atraerla hacia él—. _Primera, a la gente se les quiere de aquí_ —señaló a su pecho—, _y no de aquí_ —y luego a su cabeza—. _Segundo, la peor deshonra de este mundo es la gente que no se atreve a proteger a los demás por miedo. Jamás podría pensar de nadie tan honrado como Kizuna, porque aun con el daño que le hicisteis, ella sigue sin querer cumplir con la misión que le disteis. Y por último, como vuelvas a ponerle otra mano encima a Kizuna, o a alguno de sus familiares, voy a romperte a pedazos_ —Kyooi se giró, arrastrando con él a Kizuna. Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe y un grito. Miró hacia Kyooi, que se había movido junto al golpe y que estaba mirando hacia Nathan por encima de su hombro. Entonces ella miró al suelo. El canadiense había intentado coger la pierna de Kizuna, pero Kyooi le estaba pisando la mano con fuerza para que no pudiera tocarla y Nathan en esos momentos estaba apretando sus dientes para no gritar más—. _¿Qué te acabo de decir, tío?_ —Kyooi lo miró con una mirada fría, idéntica a la de su padre. Nathan dejó de quejarse para mirar con miedo al chico—. _No vuelvas a tocarla. Ahora aparta tu mano de ahí_ —él empujó a Kizuna para que el extranjero no pudiera llegar a ella y entonces notó como la mano de Nathan se retiraba lentamente de debajo de su pie. Él dejó de hacer fuerza, para ver como Nathan se cogía la mano rápidamente.

— _No te saldrás con la tuya después de esto, chico_ —dijo Nathan sonriendo y echándose a reír con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos que estaba intentando evitar. Se incorporó mientras Kyooi lo miraba con la misma frialdad que antes—. _Voy a matarte._

— _Oye, oye_ —Tetsuya se acercó a Nathan hablando en inglés e intentando ponerse al medio, para que dejara de ver a Kyooi—. _Que es mi hijo, tío. No te atrevas a amenazarlo_.

— _Entonces tú te hundirás con él_ —Nathan frunció su nariz con enojo.

— _Oh, así que con estas estamos, ¿eh?_ —Shouta se puso al lado de Kyooi.

— Hyou, todo tuyo —dijo Himitsu mirando hacia él, mientras Kyooi llevaba a Kizuna al lado de su hermana y la hacía sentarse.

— Recibido —el nombrado se puso delante de Shouta y Tetsuya, cogió al chico por el jersey y lo levantó—. _Quedas detenido. No tienes derecho a ningún abogado, así que aunque puedas permitirte uno, no podrás tenerlo. Cualquier cosa que digas y no digas será usada en tu contra ante un juicio completamente injusto y…_

— _No puedes detenerme_ —se rio Nathan.

— _¿Ah no? Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo_ —respondió Hyou mientras le ponía las manos en la espalda para ponerle las esposas.

— _Tengo inmunidad diplomática_ —Nathan sonrió hacia él.

Hyou se echó a reír, haciendo que la sonrisa del extranjero se evaporizara como el agua ya hirviendo.

— _¿Sabes lo bueno de estar en Japón y haber por fin dejado mi tapadera del buen Chandler?_ —Hyou lo miró a los ojos, satisfecho de que el chico mostrara miedo hacia ellos—. _Qué estás en el territorio del Programa y que ahora puedo hacer lo que no pude hacer en el Canadá bajo ese nombre. Puedo torturarte hasta que esté satisfecho sin miedo de que mi gobierno me quite la placa por ello. El Programa no se está con juegos, porque las agencias de la Interpol, la CIA, el FBI y la policía japonesa están unidas para erradicar lo único que nos molestó a todos_ —se acercó al oído de Nathan sonriendo, para susurrarle—. _Lo que llevas en tu brazo derecho nos da potestad de hacer contigo lo que queramos._

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?_ —preguntó Nathan mirándolo sorprendido mientras Hyou lo empujaba.

— _Quedas detenido por pertenecer a la Organización de los Hombres de Negro y haber ayudado en la contribución de las mazmorras, al igual con un acto terrorista en el Canadá y la tortura y matanza de muchos de nuestros agentes y muchos otros civiles. También por chantaje e intento de asesinato de las familias Hondou, Miyano, Kuroba y Kudo_ —respondió Hyou empujándolo hacia la salida sin importarle que el chico se golpeara contra la puerta, ya que seguía sin estar abierta—. _Y créeme que estos sí que son Dioses, no un maldito libro._

Shouta abrió la puerta y los dos salieron.

— Ahora sí que me he perdido —Shinichi señaló hacia la puerta y miró a Heiji.

— Creo que nosotros también —Hiro y Takeshi intervinieron finalmente—. ¿Qué tienen que ver estos chicos con Gin y el loco de su hijo?

— Kizuna, ¿puedes enseñarles tu brazo derecho, por favor? —Himitsu suspiró mientras se agachaba a su lado—. Por favor.

— ¿No me digas que la foto que me mostraste hace unos meses del símbolo de las mazmorras es por ella? —Tetsuya se dejó caer al suelo sentándose y mirando a Himitsu.

Él desvió la mirada de su gemelo y se levantó la manga del jersey para mostrarle el símbolo a Kizuna.

— Hazlo por favor, Kizuna.

Ella lo miró confundida y finalmente se levantó la manga del jersey para dejar al descubierto el tatuaje.

— No, no puede estar pasando esto —Asami miró a Mamoru desesperada—. Las mazmorras fueron erradicadas con Ron, ¿no es así?

— No, Asami — dijo Himitsu mientras la miraba con tristeza. Entonces, Shinichi se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló delante de Kizuna para mostrarle también su brazo.

— ¿Pero este no es el símbolo que tiene mamá en el brazo? —Takuma se acercó para ver como Yui y Shouta también se acercaban a ella y hacían lo mismo.

— Y no solo eso —Hiro cogió el brazo de la más joven mientras se agachaba también para observar bien—. En lugar de la esfera de fidelización, tiene el símbolo original de Jun —miró hacia Mamoru—. Pude corroborarlo con la foto y puedo corroborarlo ahora.

— Podrías tener un poco de consideración por Asami —Takeshi lo golpeó en la cabeza al escuchar un sollozo por parte de ella.

— Las mazmorras se repiten una y otra vez —Himitsu intervino los pensamientos de todos mientras Hiro soltaba a una temblorosa Kizuna.

— Sé que a muchos no os va a gustar que lo pregunte —Alumi miró a Himitsu—. Pero, ¿qué es eso de las mazmorras? Hemos buscado información pero no hemos encontrado nada. Aparte de lo poco que les dijo Shouta-sensei.

— Un lugar de tortura —Shinichi miró a su nieto mientras se levantaba—. Al que me llevaron cuando tenía dieciocho años.

— ¿Eh? —todos los jóvenes miraron al adulto.

— No creo que debamos de contarles eso, Ojisan —Tetsuya lo miró con enojo.

— Aunque yo ya les conté parte a algunos —murmuró Shouta entre dientes sin que nadie lo escuchara por la respuesta de Yuki.

— Yo creo que sí, Te-chan —dijo ella—. Si Kizuna lo tiene, significa que las mazmorras han sido reabiertas y por lo tanto, tienen que saber a lo que se enfrentan si se acercan a cualquiera que posea la marca de la tortura y la estrella de la verdad.

— Un segundo, Ice —Hiro se puso delante de ella con el ceño fruncido—. Pero tú lo has visto —señaló hacia Kizuna mientras hablaba—. Ella no tiene ni la estrella de la verdad ni la esfera de fidelización en la serpiente de la tortura, ella tiene el símbolo de ese tipo. Eso no son las mazmorras, solo una imitación.

— No, esas son las mazmorras —Himitsu lo miró—. Porque es Jun quién les ha contado cómo hacerlas.

— ¡No seas idiota! —gritó Mamoru haciendo que Kira se abrazara a Kizuna—. ¡Yo mismo maté a Jun!

— ¡Eso! ¡Y yo me aseguré de que lo incineraran! ¡No dejé su cadáver sin mi supervisión en ningún momento! —estalló Heiji.

— Chicos, basta —Shinichi intervino—. De aquí los que más vamos a sufrir con esto somos Asami, Yui, Shouta, Himitsu y yo —Heiji lo miró con enojo—. Entiendo que estés enojado, y creo que Himitsu sabe perfectamente lo que sucedió ese día, porque estaba delante de él. Nadie es inmortal, aunque ese tipo lo dijera. Así que me gustaría que Himitsu contara lo que sabe, para que pudiéramos entenderlo todos.

— Lo que sé es que un libro de color rojo, con las letras jota, u y ene escritas en la portada y el símbolo medio borrado que Kizuna tiene en el brazo, ha llegado a ella —Himitsu se removió incómodo, estando de pie—. Ellos creían que el símbolo era una e final, y por eso lo llamaban Junio. Yo mismo he visto ese libro y os puedo asegurar que ahora mismo deberíais de temer a los chicos que llevan este símbolo en el brazo, tanto como a Gin y a Jun. Lo siento, Asami —miró hacia ella. Ella se había abrazado a Mamoru entre sollozos y temblores desesperados—. Kizuna ha leído absolutamente todas las torturas que Jun te hizo y lo más extraño es que descubrió que era así, porque recordaba ese día en Osaka —Asami lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando comprender sus palabras—. Kizuna no ha olvidado nada —prosiguió Himitsu—. Ha ido borrando otros recuerdos y se ha esforzado en mantener cualquier recuerdo hasta sus seis años, para un día poder ayudaros.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Mamoru lo miró confundido.

— Primero es mejor que le hagamos entender a ella —Himitsu miró a Shinichi.

— Puedo hacerlo —él se acercó a Kizuna de nuevo y suspiró—. Esto que llevamos en nuestro brazo, Kizuna, es un símbolo de tortura. Un tipo que pertenecía a una Organización criminal en que todos vestían de negro, me secuestró junto a Kuroba Kaito y Miyano Shiho.

— ¿Mi abuela? —Kyooi frunció el ceño mirándolo. Notó la mano de Kizuna cogiéndose a la suya con fuerza. Ella estaba temblando mucho.

— Sí, Kyooi —Shinichi suspiró—. Daba igual lo que ellos nos hicieran, nosotros siempre nos negaríamos a formar parte de ellos, que ese era su interés —Shinichi puso su mano en su cabeza, con una mirada llena de tristeza—. Ahogarnos, electrocutarnos, golpearnos, matarnos de hambre y de sed; nada iba a cambiarnos. Pero tres días más tarde yo había entrado en coma y Kaito había dejado de hablar con nadie. Cuando ya hacía una semana que estábamos allí, Yui…

— Me llevaron a mí también por ser la hija de una agente del FBI y de un agente de esa organización criminal —intervino ella—. Tan solo tenía seis años.

— ¿Mamá? —Takuma la miró confundido.

— No me llegaron a hacer nada —Yui sonrió—. Al contrario que a los demás. Porque justo después de quemarme con el hierro, conseguimos escapar de allí. Papá hasta el cabo de dos años seguía sin hablar mucho y a Kaito-ojichan y a Shiho-oneesan también les costó bastante adaptarse. Seis años más tarde de que las mazmorras se abrieran, siendo nosotros la primera generación de torturados, fuimos a terminar con ellos. Rescatamos a Tetsuya siendo un bebé de un solo mes y a Shouta, que tenía trece años ya, junto a todos los demás de los Bullet Junior.

Tetsuya chasqueó la lengua: eso había sido innecesario. Los ojos sorprendidos de los jóvenes, les mostraban lo poco que habían podido imaginar hasta ese momento. Sus dos hijos lo miraban con demasiado miedo.

— Habíamos conseguido encarcelar a toda la Organización y liberarnos de todo aquello —Shouta se acercó al ventanal de la casa y observó la calle mientras hablaba—. Así que por una vez podríamos rehacer nuestras vidas. Pero cuando estábamos por cumplir los veinticinco años Gin escapó de la cárcel. Cada uno intentó protegerse a su manera.

— Mientras los Hattori y los Kyogoku se iban a Osaka, bajo la protección de la policía de Osaka, los demás se iban a América, bajo la protección del FBI —dijo Yui—. Excepto los que ya éramos suficientemente aptos para protegernos por nosotros mismos. Yo decidí quedarme, pero Shouta terminó yendo junto a Yoh y Asami a Estados Unidos.

— Y fue allí cuando nos enteramos de que ese tipo tenía un hijo llamado Hanabi Ronald —intervino Shouta de nuevo—. Algo que los adultos conocían, al igual que Yui, pero no los demás. Al cabo de un año de estar allí, ese tipo secuestró a Asami y a Tetsuya, para intentar hacer las mazmorras con ellos. Pero fracasó gracias a que ellos dos no se rindieron lo suficiente.

— Por mala suerte no podíamos hacer nada en contra de él —intervino Yuki—. Ese tipo también era un testigo protegido por el FBI, así que la misma agencia se lavaba las manos con lo que él hubiera hecho. Y así, abrían las puertas a que Jun, como todos lo llamábamos, torturara a Asami mientras ella intentaba proteger a Yoh de las garras de ese tipo.

— Vale decir que para aquél entonces ese niño me odiaba —dijo Shinichi forzando su mejor sonrisa—. Así que decidió hacérselo pagar a mis hijos. Pero Yoh volvió ese mismo año. Asami decidió quedarse para poder mantener a Jun alejado de su hermano pequeño. Hasta que finalmente nos enteramos todos los adultos de lo que sucedía, cuando Asami se quedó encerrada en el instituto en el que iba, junto a tres compañeras suyas y eran quemadas vivas.

— Solo sobrevivió Asami —Takeshi miró hacia Mamoru que estaba susurrando cosas al oído de Asami. Para ella era doloroso incluso escuchar la explicación—. Mi hermano y yo habíamos vuelto por las vacaciones de nuestro instituto y vimos que las cosas no iban bien, y como hacía ya dos años que Tetsuya había vuelto a Japón, nadie podía detenerle los pies. Así que cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos llevando a Asami al hospital en plena noche, intentando evitar lo que fueran bomberos, ambulancia y policía, porque debíamos de informar antes a nuestro padre. En cuanto él lo supo todo, nos pusimos en contacto con los abuelos de Asami y toda su familia, para que pudieran sacarla del país cuanto antes. Y lo hicimos junto a Shadow, otro de los protegidos del FBI que terminó haciéndose agente del Programa.

— ¿Qué es eso del Programa? —preguntó Alumi.

— Ahora llegaremos a eso —dijo Shouta mirándola.

— Al llevarla de vuelta, Mamoru, Chieko y Akira también se enteraron de lo que sucedía y ellos también pudieron ayudarnos a protegerla mejor. Entre esas cosas, Gin consiguió salir de la cárcel con una firma falsa y gracias a su hijo —dijo Yuki—. Y Tetsuya lo mató antes de que pudiera hacer más daño a Asami o a alguno de los adultos.

— ¿Por qué? —Kyooi lo miró sorprendido.

— Era él o nosotros —susurró él sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice. Porque lo hice bajo el nombre del Programa. Entonces ya tenía los dieciocho años.

— Y el hecho de que él lo matara, me dio una oportunidad de escapar de los agentes de la Organización que seguían en activo —añadió Himitsu.

— Muchos de los agentes que seguían en activo eran trabajadores de mi padre —añadió Yuki—. Trabajadores que habían matado a mi madre seis años atrás, cosa que hizo que Chizuko y yo también fuéramos a Estados Unidos bajo la supervisión del FBI y que también nos hiciéramos agentes del Programa.

— ¿Mamá también? —Yuna miró a Yuki con sorpresa, para luego mirar a su padre que afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Eras un criminal?

— No es así, porque él jamás mató a nadie. Cuando Asami hacía muy poco que estaba embarazada de Kazuki y Kizuna, Jun volvió a aparecer más fuerte que nunca —Shinichi habló de nuevo, para omitir algunas de las explicaciones.

— Por poco no me mata —dijo Takeshi.

— Por poco no nos mata a todos —intervino Ayako.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ayako-obachan también? —Kazuki la miró confundido.

— Sí, me disparó y se llevó a Asami-oneechan con él —Ayako se encogió de hombros—. Por mi culpa se la llevó.

— Eso no es cierto —intervino Mamoru—. Asami decidió cambiarse por ti, no fue tu culpa.

— Pero por suerte de nuevo Mamoru y los Bullet Junior estaban dispuestos a salvar a Asami —Himitsu sonrió—. Y también lo estábamos tanto yo como mis amigos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella, aunque Jun hubiera muerto, él le había inyectado algo, que hizo que el Laboratorio se la llevara para experimentar con ella.

— ¿El Laboratorio? —Kazuki frunció el ceño—. ¿Eso no es lo que me contasteis de que no había llegado a Japón hasta que ya podía hablar?

— De dónde tú viniste, Kakashi, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente —susurró Kizuna en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo? —Kazuki la miró sin cambiar su expresión de la cara—. No recuerdo eso.

— Claro que sí que lo recuerdo. Me costó eternidades poder entenderte, porque solo hablabas inglés —dijo Kizuna—. Tú y mamá erais los que os habíais quedado allí. a Mí me llevaron recién nacida.

— Exacto —Himitsu intervino de nuevo—. Años después de que un agente del Laboratorio nos llevara a Kizuna, Dana sacó a Kazuki del Laboratorio a petición de Asami, porque lo que estaban haciendo allí estaba por traumatizar al niño.

— Y es por eso que no se acuerda —Kyooi sonrió hacia él y luego volvió a mirar a Himitsu esperando que siguiera—. Aunque habla de ello.

— Antes de que se llevaran a Asami, tal y como hemos dicho, Mamoru mató a Hanabi Ronald, y se suponía que con él finalizaba las mazmorras —añadió Himitsu mientras todos los jóvenes miraban al nombrado, aguantando su respiración—. Antes de morir, él nos dijo que había puesto una bomba en dónde él había estado desaparecido por casi un año. Así que en el Programa enviaron a los agentes a varios países para comprobar que todo estuviera correcto. Cuando Asami volvió del Laboratorio ya había alguien para sustituir a Jun, tan peligroso como él y que al parecer había tenido contacto con él —Himitsu miró a Mamoru.

— ¿Kikyo tuvo contacto con Jun?

— No solo con él, sino también con el libro rojo —Himitsu suspiró—. Pudimos confirmar que la letra del inicio del libro era de Jun y luego Hyou ha confirmado que el resto era la letra de Kikyo. Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, teníamos contacto con uno de los agentes del Programa diciéndonos que había dado con la bomba de Jun, en el Canadá.

— ¿Chandler? —Kizuna lo miró sorprendida y apretó con fuerza la mano de Kyooi.

— Así es —Himitsu sonrió hacia ella intentando tranquilizarla—. Hyou había encontrado la bomba y junto a ella a ti y a Kira. Detuvo a Kikyo, encerrándola en un psiquiátrico y llevó a las niñas en un orfanato, cerca de dónde estaba la bomba, para poder controlarlas —miró de nuevo a Mamoru—. Pero lo que se encontró con este orfanato era lo que le haría confiar en quedarse bajo su custodia a las dos pequeñas y al resto de niños del orfanato.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Compra-venta de humanos —Himitsu lo miró para responderle y luego miró a Mamoru de nuevo. Él había palidecido—. Kira estaba por ser vendidas como esclava a alguien pero él consiguió detenerlos. Fue en ese momento cuando un grupo de jóvenes daba finalmente con el libro de Jun y la única manera de detener la bomba que en un año iba a volar por entero una ciudad, con el orfanato al medio.

— Por eso Hyou quiso tenerlas controladas, ¿no es cierto? —Shinichi sonrió—. Veo que estos tres siguen siendo tan útiles como lo fueron para entonces.

— Sí, Hyou y los demás siguen siendo humanos, aunque fueran instruidos para ser asesinos —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza—. Estos jóvenes eran un grupo, hijos de los políticos del país, ya fueran alcaldes de alguna ciudad o ministros y presidentes del Canadá, que actuarían en las sombras de sus padres para robar y matar a quién fuera necesario. Junto al libro que Hanabi Ronald había dejado atrás, estos se acababan de volver profesionales. Nathan —Himitsu señaló hacia la puerta—, era el único que provenía del orfanato de dónde Kizuna y Kira habían salido, pero uno de esos políticos lo acogería a su casa, antes de que Hyou rescatara a todos del orfanato, para que pudiera serle útil también. Kizuna, quien mantenía contacto con Nathan, pronto se unió a ellos, en un intento desesperado de que Kikyo le dijera el nombre de su verdadera familia, que ella recordaba como mamá y papá, y el motivo por el que su padre la había abandonado.

— Yo jamás haría eso —Mamoru escondió su tez en las ropas de Asami.

— Sí, lo sé, pero ella no lo sabía —Himitsu miró a Tetsuya—. Ella estaba desesperada y Kikyo le dijo que si hacía todo lo que el libro le mandaba ella encontraría la respuesta acerca de su familia, así que Kizuna fue a buscar el libro.

— Ella en realidad no me engañó del todo —murmuró Kizuna en un hilo de voz que solo escucharon Kazuki, Kyooi y Kira.

— Pero una vez dentro de la fábrica, ya no la dejaron salir —prosiguió Himitsu por encima de la voz de ella—. Finalmente en un intento desesperado de sacarla de allí, Kira llegó a ese lugar, pero eso fue aún peor.

— Por favor, no quiero oírlo —murmuró Kizuna cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos.

— Por la misma confianza que nosotros te estamos contando la verdad, tú también debes de contarles lo que sucedió, Kizuna. Aunque no sé el daño que te hicieron, no puedes callarte esto —dijo Himitsu.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Kazuki miró a Kizuna desesperado por ver a su hermana con esa mirada llena de dolor.

— Kizuna cuando descubrió que ese libro hablaba de su madre, quiso huir. Ella acababa de acordarse de todo e incluso del nombre verdadero de sus padres, pero el que gobierna a estos jóvenes también vio en la mirada de ella, que estaba relacionada —informó el hombre de los ojos de dos colores.

— Así que hizo que este tipo que estaba antes aquí fuera a buscarla, ¿no es así? —Kyooi suspiró. Ahora ya todo se parecía a lo que Kizuna le había dicho.

— A ti te ha contado lo que sucedió, ¿cierto? —preguntó Himitsu mirándolo.

— Sí, ese tal Dean, el jefe de estos tipos le preguntó tres veces si cumpliría con la misión de matar a Kudo Asami —informó Kyooi haciendo que todos los adultos miraran a Kizuna confundidos—. Pero ella se negó las tres veces. Hasta entonces habían experimentado con ella, porque habían intentado matarla un día envenenándola con cianuro y vieron que ella no podía morir con ello. Así que usaron el veneno más potente que tenían en ese momento, y… —Kyooi no se sentía a gusto diciendo algo como aquello—. Eso hizo que… Kizuna no… Kizuna no pudiera moverse y… la…

— ¡BASTA! —Kizuna se encogió, obligando a Kyooi a callarse.

— Está bien, está bien —dijo él abrazándola para que dejara de temblar—. Tranquila. No diré más.

— Dime, Kizuna, ¿quiénes son los nombres de los más importantes de este grupo y a cuántas personas nos enfrentamos más o menos? —preguntó Yuki yendo directa al grano.

Ella se quedó callada unos instantes y luego miró a la mujer. ¿No iban a preguntarle más por eso? La mirada seria de Yuki hizo que ella entendiera que no iba a hacerlo y eso la hizo tranquilizarse.

— Los que son, no lo sé —dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras todos mantenían el silencio—. Más de cien o doscientas personas. Siempre se mueven en grupos de dos y entre esos grupos, siempre tiendes a conocer tus grupos de apoyo. Normalmente son unas seis o siete parejas más. No llegué a conocer a todos y aún menos a irme por los otros lados de la fábrica. Ese lugar era muy grande y podías perderte con facilidad. Ellos solo dejaban que te relacionaras con tu propio grupo que siempre estaba en la misma ala de la fábrica y los únicos que todos conocían eran los jefes —añadió bajando la mirada—. El chico que gobierna a todos se llama Davenport Dean, él es a quién todos temen, porque su enfado puede provocar la muerte inminente de todos aquellos que se encuentren a su alrededor. Luego están sus sirvientes más fieles: Sinclaire Leroy y Wells Travis. Esos dos son muy grandes y terminan siempre haciendo el papel de guardaespaldas de Dean, y son los que más ciegamente siguen las instrucciones del jefe —Kizuna miró a Kira. Recordar a cada uno de ellos le hacía querer llorar. Kira se abrazó a su brazo sonriendo para apoyarla—. Hay otro chico, que es el compañero de Dean. Este no se considera el jefe, pero siempre es el que tiene la última palabra. Lo vi claro poco antes de que Nathan viniera a buscarme, porque él está enamorado de Elein, y Dean iba a castigarla del mismo modo que lo hizo conmigo, pero él entonces le dijo que no la tocara. Elein se fue de allí solo con un puñetazo en su mejilla. Este se llama Hyde Chevelier y es al que más miedo deberíamos de temer, puesto que es el que planea todo. Es el calculador y el más frío de to… —Kizuna se calló al escuchar a Shinobu reírse, pero intentando cubrir su boca con la mano. Todos lo miraron. La mayoría lo fulminaron con la mirada, para que se callara, pero Kizuna, Kira, Yuna, Himitsu y Kyooi lo miraron con sorpresa y confusión.

— Lo siento, es que su nombre no cuadra —dijo él intentando detener su risa—. Se llama Chevelier, que significa "Caballero". Estaba pensando en que su nombre no cuadra con lo que se considera un "caballero", sí le ha terminado haciendo daño a dos chicas.

Kizuna y Kira se miraron confundidas y entonces miraron a Shinobu de nuevo, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Los demás se miraron entre ellos y finalmente se rieron.

— Vaya Shinobu, qué bonito ha sido eso —Yuna sonrió hacia él.

Shinobu desvió la mirada ruborizado.

— Ci-ci-cierra el pico —tartamudeó cubriéndose las mejillas ardientes con una mano para intentar evitar que le vieran rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

— Le hicieron daño por mi culpa, no hace falta saber lo que le hicieron, Takuma-kun —le interrumpió Asami, apartándose de Mamoru para mirar a su hija mayor.

— No, no fu-fue culpa de mamá —Kizuna sollozó—. Y no qui-quiero que Travis le haga lo mismo a Kira.

— ¿Cómo sabes que quieren hacerle lo mismo? —Himitsu la miró.

— Por la mirada que estaba haciendo cuando iba a llevarse a Kira de allí —Kizuna lo miró llorando. Veía borroso al hombre, pero no le importaba. Se agarró con fuerza la barriga, teniendo ganas de vomitar una vez más—. Yo solo cogí a Kira, con Dasan y corrí lo más lejos que pude de ellos.

— Hiciste bien, Kizuna —Kyooi sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

Los adultos se mantuvieron en silencio atando cabos. Todo lo que les habían contado hasta ahora y todo lo que la chica había hecho, les llevaban solo a una conclusión posible.

— Mi pequeña —Asami se levantó para acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza—. Lo siento mucho, Kizuna. Perdóname. Te han hecho mucho daño y lo siento.

— No importa —susurró ella en un hilo de voz cogiéndose a su jersey.

— No dejaremos que os hagan más daño —Asami se apartó y puso sus manos en las mejillas de su hija—. No permitiremos que vuelvan a acercarse a vosotras, ¿vale? —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza—. Has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora Kizuna. Así que gracias por volver a nosotros —Kizuna se sorprendió tanto que sus lágrimas cesaron. Se quedó observando a Asami mientras esta le secaba los restos que seguían bajando por sus mejillas—. Gracias por volver mi niña.

— ¿Un gran trabajo? —preguntó Kira. Mamoru se acercó a ellas también y sonrió hacia la más pequeña—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque solo Kizuna podría proteger a Kira —Mamoru sonrió—. Y enseñarte tan bien como lo ha hecho.

— No entiendo —Kira miró a Asami y de nuevo miró a Mamoru.

— Kizuna y Kira de seguro son muy buenas niñas —respondió el padre.

Kizuna sollozó de nuevo y se abrazó a Asami.

— Palabras acertadas en el momento oportuno —Heiji sonrió mirando a Shinichi, que le devolvió la sonrisa—. Bueno, creo que debemos de empezar a avisar al resto de la familia.

— Sí —Shinichi suspiró—. Avisar a mi madre será lo último que haga —Shinichi se removió su pelo medio blanco con cansancio—. Qué pereza.

Heiji se rio y se fue hacia la puerta para salir junto a Shinichi.

— Vamos, no será tan malo —dijo el moreno.

— Si claro, como tú solo tienes a tu padre ya —Shinichi arqueó una ceja hacia él.

— Sí, y sabes que en cuanto sepa de ello va a querer matarme por no avisarle el primero —Heiji cerró la puerta y la conversación de los dos se perdió por el pasillo, mientras los demás seguían observando a Asami y a Kizuna.

— Vamos, tenemos que advertir a Chieko y los demás, para que estén preparados por cualquier ataque —dijo Hiro tirando de su hermano.

— Sí, mejor que por el momento vayamos a buscar a los chicos —añadió Takeshi siguiendo a su gemelo hacia fuera.

Himitsu miró a Yuna con cansancio.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó hacia ella.

— Me quedo aquí —susurró su hija.

— Está bien —Himitsu se levantó del suelo y salió—. Vendré a buscaros, así que llamadme. Y si no quedaros en casa de Kyooi.

— De acuerdo papá —Yuna aceptó antes de que él se fuera.

— Bueno, Kira, aquí nos despedimos —Wendy se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡NO! —Kira la miró con tristeza.

— No seas tonta —Wendy se rio—. Espero que vengáis a visitarme, ¿está bien?

— Vale —Kira afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Ahora tendremos que buscarnos una casa nueva, pero —Wendy se rio—. Y como tampoco puedo volver al Canadá por ayudar a dos fugitivas, creo que será bonito empezar de cero en Tokio.

— Lo siento, Wendy —Kizuna la miró aun sollozando.

— No importa —respondió ella—. Me habéis dado la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Hyou y no pienso desaprovechar esto.

— ¿Eh? —Kizuna y Kira se miraron y luego sonrieron hacia ella para levantar su pulgar.

— ¿Me estáis dando ánimos vosotras dos a mí? —Wendy arqueó una ceja y luego se rio—. Nos iremos viendo, ¿vale?

— Claro —dijeron las dos sonriendo.

— Hasta pronto —Wendy se iba a ir, pero Yuki la cogió del brazo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro —Wendy afirmó con la cabeza y ambas salieron a fuera de la casa.

Kizuna suspiró largamente. Cogió el bolígrafo que tenía en su bolsillo y lo puso en su boca mientras abrazaba a Kira con fuerza.

— ¿Fumas? —Mamoru la miró confundido.

— Lo hacía, hasta que Kyou-tan me dijo algo que me hizo repensarlo —susurró ella—. Pero sigo haciendo esto cuando tengo miedo.

— No, si ahora tendremos que darte las gracias cada día —Kazuki fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

— Igual que tú, enano —Kyooi sonrió—. Ambos habéis sido unos rebeldes y ambos habéis cambiado gracias a mí.

— Si lo hubierais dicho desde un principio de seguro hubiera sido gracias a mí —añadió Kazuki.

— Pero no sucedió eso —su amigo sonrió travieso—. Así que puedes darme las gracias.

.

Al cabo de un rato, Kyooi y Kazuki llevaron a Kizuna a la habitación de su hermano, mostrando a la chica las vistas nocturnas de la ciudad, hasta que Mamoru apareció.

— ¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Mamoru en un hilo de voz.

— Se está bien aquí —Kizuna se apoyó en la barandilla sin mirarlo.

— Kira te está buscando —susurró él.

Kizuna miró hacia la puerta, escuchando reír a la pequeña. Bajó la mirada al suelo y volvió la vista de nuevo a la ciudad. Kyooi y Kazuki aprovecharon la oportunidad para salir de allí y dejarlos a solas.

— Solo somos una molestia —dijo.

— Ninguna de las dos lo seréis jamás para nosotros.

— Pero ahora vosotros estabais bien —dijo Kizuna—. Hemos llegado nosotras y os haremos cambiar las cosas.

— No —Mamoru se apoyó en la barandilla—. Jamás hemos estado bien.

— Eso no es cierto…

— Kizuna lo que alguien aparenta no siempre tiene que ser la realidad —Mamoru suspiró—. Tengo unas ganas de llorar terribles, ¿sabes?

— ¿Lo ves?

— De felicidad —ella miró a su padre sorprendida—. Kizuna, no estaba con nosotros, así que nos pasábamos el día llorando y sin cuidar de Kazuki. Ran-obachan, Shinichi-ojichan y mis padres se pasaban el día con nosotros, sin ni siquiera dejarnos un solo minuto solos. Cada uno demostraba su tristeza de un modo u otro, pero tu madre y yo estábamos realmente destrozados. Un bebé recién nacido y una niña de casi seis años que lo peor que había hecho era inundar el baño o pintarnos las paredes de la casa con colores y siempre con su hermano: solo nos preguntábamos lo que habíais hecho al mundo para mereceros no vivirlo.

— Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no vivirlo —Kizuna le dio el paquete de cigarros que seguía guardando en su bolsillo interior—. Estoy aterrada.

— Lo sé — Mamoru lo cogió y sonrió hacia ella, haciendo que Kizuna apartara la mirada—. Yo también. ¿Qué podría haber hecho para ayudarte? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si os hubiéramos ido a rescatar? ¿Seré ahora un mal padre? Realmente tengo miedo de no poder ser un buen padre para vosotras ahora.

— Pero lo has sido por Kazuki, ¿no es cierto? —Kizuna se frotó la mejilla con fuerza y muchos nervios.

— Cada persona es distinta, Kizuna —Mamoru sonrió—. Tú tienes unas necesidades que de seguro Kazuki y Kira no las tienen, y a la inversa. Además, aquí dónde lo ves, Kazuki iba a ser el mejor criminal de la historia de Japón.

— ¿Eh? —Kizuna miró hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que estaban solos y luego volvió a mirar a su padre—. ¿Por qué?

— Cuando nos dimos cuenta, fueron Kyooi y los demás los que consiguieron convencerlo de que no era bueno meterse con bandas callejeras —Mamoru sonrió—. Kazuki siempre ha sido de los que se lo callan todo, ya lo sabes —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. No había manera de que nos dijera como se sentía o lo que necesitaba. Nosotros intentábamos todo y casi podríamos decir que lo sobreprotegimos, por miedo a perderlo también a él. Pero, lo único que necesitaba Kazuki era alguien que sustituyera su cabeza. No se puede sustituir una persona con la que estás tan compenetrada, como tu propia hermana gemela. Él seguía pensando en ti después de tanto tiempo: lo que estarías haciendo, si estarías sonriendo o llorando, si estarías comiendo bien… las pocas veces que nos decía lo que pensaba, Asami terminaba llorando porque él decía: me pregunto si a Kizuna le hubiera gustado esto, o se hubiera reído con lo otro. Quiero creer que te quedarás con nosotros para ayudarnos, pero con casi diecisiete años ya eres una adolescente rebelde que piensa en independizarse, como hace Kazuki —Mamoru suspiró largamente, dejando un silencio de varios minutos—. Kizuna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien con esto?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella.

— Bueno, nos han contado acerca de lo que te ha sucedido, por lo que he entendido, te pasaste tres años sola en esa fábrica con tus amigos, y seguramente tendremos que ir a los juzgados para que puedan considerarte de nuevo una japonesa, pero… —Mamoru bajó la mirada—. Kizuna, nosotros queremos que seas feliz. Puedes quedarte con nosotros o puedes intentar vivir por tu cuenta, tú decides. Kira tiene que quedarse con nosotros porque aún es menor de edad, pero creo que tú ya puedes decidir lo que necesitas.

— Kira no se quedará sola con unos desconocidos —respondió ella.

— Sí, ese sería el único problema, tal vez —respondió Mamoru forzando su mejor sonrisa—. Quizás sería mejor que se quedara con Hyou, pero aun así, podríamos arreglarlo de cualquier manera. Yo quiero que decidas por ti misma, que no te sientas obligada a nada, ni atada a nadie. Nosotros, solo te pedimos que volvamos a empezar con una relación, aunque no sea como cuando eras pequeña. Solo nos importa tu felicidad. Puedes empezar a estudiar, trabajar o simplemente quedarte en casa. Puedes quedarte con nosotros o te podemos pagar un piso. Si quieres también…

— Si me dejáis… —Kizuna desvió la mirada mientras lo interrumpía—. Me-me gustaría quedarme con vosotros.

— ¿Por qué?

— Parece como si no me quisieras contigo —susurró Kizuna apartándose un poco.

— Oh, disculpa —Mamoru levantó sus manos—. No quería decirlo tan rápido, solo… creí que decidirías independizarte, como estuviste tres años sin supervisión.

— Porque os he echado mucho de menos —ella lo interrumpió de nuevo, ruborizándose—. Mucho.

Mamoru se quedó parado unos segundos mirándola. Ella estaba claramente incómoda y él no se esperaba una respuesta así. Realmente Mamoru había creído que le hubiera odiado por todo lo que había sucedido, pero no. Él la abrazó con fuerza. La voz de Kizuna se estaba rompiendo a trozos. Ella seguía siendo una niña y ellos seguían perdidos en ese momento. Tal vez no fuera tan tarde, como para perdonarse entre todos y realmente conseguir ser de nuevo esa familia feliz que habían sido por poco tiempo.

— Nosotros también a ti, Kizuna —susurró en el oído de ella.

.

El resto del día, los demás estuvieron haciendo compañía a la familia, contando historias, riendo y llorando. Ninguno quiso sacar temas dolorosos e intentaron por todos los medios hacer que Asami, Mamoru, Kizuna, Kazuki y Kira estuvieran cómodos. Al llegar la noche, todos decidieron quedarse a dormir con ellos. Así que sacaron los futones y los dejaron tumbados en el enorme comedor que tenían en la entrada de la casa, para que todos los jóvenes, durmieran en el mismo lugar. Mamoru y Asami pronto se retiraron y Kira se tumbó en el mismo futón que Kizuna, quedándose dormida en seguida. Mientras los demás, seguían hablando en la oscuridad de la noche, iluminada por la luna que entraba por el gran ventanal de cristal. Poco a poco todos fueron durmiéndose, hasta que solo Kizuna y Kyooi se quedaron despiertos. En el silencio de la habitación, ella de nuevo pensaba en solo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Mientras que el tic-tac de algún que otro reloj que llevaban los chicos en sus muñecas, rompían ese incómodo silencio que a ella tanto la atormentaba, poniéndola nerviosa una vez más. Cuando miró a su lado, se encontró con un sonriente Kyooi que la observaba fijamente. Ella desvió su mirada al techo de nuevo, mientras notaba su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho. Los nervios que había pasado durante el día y los golpes que Nathan le había dado, le hacían doler aún más en su barriga. Volvió a mirar a su lado, viendo a Kyooi con los ojos cerrados y pensando en que finalmente se había dormido. Se quedó observándolo con atención, bajando de nuevo su guardia y quedándose finalmente dormida.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La muerte llama a las puertas, una vez más'.


	19. La muerte llama a las puertas, una vez

Buenas!

Aquellos que sean sensibles emocionalmente, por favor no sigan leyendo... en este capítulo vais a descubrir lo que realmente le hicieron a Kizuna.

02 de Julio.

* * *

Uno de los escritores que más amo leer dijo una vez: cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

Kizuna.

 **La muerte llama a las puertas, una vez más.**

Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente.

 **William Shakespeare** ( _Escritor británico_ ).

Cuando Kira despertó a media noche, aparte de notar a Kizuna temblar como cada noche, notaba su respiración muy agitada. Confundida por ello, se removió un poco en el futón, incorporándose, y encontrando que había algo mojado. Miró a su alrededor, en un intento de ver cómo debía de reaccionar, encontrándose con los ojos abiertos de Kyooi y preocupados. Kira se quedó mirándolo.

— Está mojado —susurró en un hilo de voz la niña hacia él.

Kyooi se incorporó para acercarse a ellas, mientras Kira se miraba las manos, que también las tenía mojadas. El grito de Kira despertó a todos excepto a Kizuna.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Kyooi se miró a la niña viendo que sus manos estaban negras en medio de la luz de la luna. La luz se prendió de golpe, siendo encendida por Mamoru y Asami que llegaron rápidamente hacia ellos—. Kizuna… —Kyooi la zarandeó suavemente para despertarla—. Kizuna, oye…

— ¿San-gre? —Kira se quedó mirando sus manos aterrada. Luego se cogió los oídos con fuerza y gritó de nuevo asustada. Kazuki la abrazó apartándola del lado de Kizuna, antes de que le cogiera un ataque de pánico y habló con ella intentando tranquilizarla.

Mamoru se acercó a Kyooi, que estaba descubriendo la manta que tenía aún Kizuna encima, para encontrar sus ropas teñidas en sangre.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Yuna se acercó a ellos gateando por encima de los futones con miedo—. ¿Qué le sucede a Kizu?

— El golpe… —Kyooi miró a Takuma buscando su confirmación, pero el chico lo miró confundido—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando Nathan ha golpeado a Kizuna, ella no ha reaccionado normalmente.

— Es cierto —Kotarou frunció el ceño—. Y ayer en el club hizo lo mismo cuando el balón se acercó a ella.

— Es un acto instintivo de su cuerpo —Kyooi rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo no he pensado antes en ello?

— Me he perdido —Kotarou frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Takuma lo miró igual que su hermano—. Yo no he visto…

— Si os digo que lo que le hicieron esos cuatro fue violarla y veis como ha reaccionado hoy… —Kyooi los miró con cansancio.

— ¿Estás diciendo que…?

— Sí, y lo está perdiendo —Kyooi la cogió en brazos—. Si no la llevamos al hospital morirán.

Takuma y Kotarou se miraron entre ellos.

— Pero Kizuna odia el hospital —susurró Kira en los brazos de Kazuki.

— Yo estaré con ella para que no se asuste, ¿está bien? —preguntó Kyooi sin ni siquiera mirarla.

— Yo también estaré con Kizuna —susurró la niña intentando soltarse de su hermano.

— Vamos todos —Kazuki sonrió hacia ella mientras Asami llevaba dos abrigos en sus brazos y se los daba a Mamoru.

— Vendremos en seguida —susurró la mujer empujando a Mamoru.

Él cogió las llaves del coche del pequeño mueble que tenían al lado de la puerta y aguantó la puerta para que Kyooi saliera.

— Kira haz caso a Kazuki, ¿vale? —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella—. En seguida vendréis a acompañarnos, ¿me dejas cuidar de Kizuna un rato?

Kira afirmó con la cabeza cogiéndose a la mano de Kazuki con fuerza. Kyooi salió seguido por Mamoru y los dejaron en silencio.

.

Mamoru se dejó caer por la pared y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos cansados se quedaron mirando al infinito y su tez pálida advertían a Kyooi que podía dormirse en cualquier momento en medio de un desmayo. Kyooi se sentó a su lado, observando la puerta del hospital por dónde se la habían llevado.

— Kizuna es fuerte —susurró intentando convencerse a sí mismo, más que para tranquilizar al padre.

— Gracias, Kyooi —respondió Mamoru sin moverse.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él mirándolo.

— Kira confía en ti, así que seguramente Kizuna también —Mamoru suspiró—. Tenía que darte las gracias por ayudarla estos tres meses que ha estado aquí —forzó su mejor sonrisa para mirarlo.

— No hace falta que finjas por mí —Kyooi volvió a mirar a la puerta, haciendo que Mamoru volviera a su cara triste—. Ese día yo perdí a mi mejor amiga. Y el día en que la golpeé con el balón y vi claro que era ella, estuve llorando como un niño toda la noche. No puedo imaginarme el dolor que estaréis sufriendo vosotros dos, siendo vuestras hijas.

— Gracias —dijo él—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Lo que quieras —susurró el joven.

— No te alejes de Kizuna —respondió el padre—. Por lo que más quieras, no dejas que se hunda.

— He estado intentándolo desde que la descubrí —Kyooi se rio mirándolo, mientras apoyaba su cara en sus rodillas—. No tengo intención de dejarla marchar de nuevo.

— Mamoru —Asami y los demás corrieron hacia ellos.

— Hola —él forzó su mejor sonrisa mientras Kira se abrazaba a Kyooi.

— Estás helada, Kira —Kyooi la miró confundido, notando como sus manos se metían entre la chaqueta que Asami les había dado antes de irse y el pijama que aún llevaba puesto—. Oye…

— Oniichan —Kira estaba llorando.

Kyooi la abrazó mientras Mamoru ponía su chaqueta encima de la niña. Asami se sentó al otro lado de Mamoru y se apoyó en él, mientras el silencio de los presentes se intensificaba cada vez más, solo roto por los sollozos de la pequeña. Las manos de Mamoru y Asami se tocaban levemente, y el hombre estaba temblando. Asami movió su mano hacia el lado, haciendo que sus manos se entrelazaran. Mamoru ni siquiera movió su vista. Si la veía a ella de seguro estallaría a llorar. Kazuki se sentó al otro lado de Kyooi y observó a Kira con atención. Takuma rodeó a Yuna con un brazo, haciendo que ella lo abrazara para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas.

.

Cuando Kizuna despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sitio en el que no se había dormido. Le dolía el cuerpo y parecía que estaba entumecida por todos lados. Esa era la sensación que había tenido el día en que escapó de ese lugar. Se incorporó como pudo, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba y también dándose cuenta de que tenía su mano bloqueada por algo. Cuando miró a su lado, se encontró con un durmiente Kyooi que le mantenía su mano agarrada, y que despertó al moverse ella.

— Kizuna, buenos días —él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Kira? —Kizuna parecía desesperada.

— Tranquila, han ido a comer con tus padres —sonrió Kyooi—. Pero Kira nos dijo cuanto odiabas los hospitales, así que preferí quedarme contigo.

— ¿Sola?

— Kizuna, te pido que confíes en mí —Kyooi se levantó de la silla en dónde había estado y se sentó en la cama para estar a la altura de ella—. Oye, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? —preguntó ella mirándolo—. ¿Por qué me duele? —Kizuna se puso su mano encima de su barriga.

— Kizuna, uno de esos cuatro te había dejado embarazada —susurró Kyooi en un hilo de voz. Le dolía tener que reconocer aquello ante ella—, y lo has perdido.

— ¿Qué? —Kizuna lo miró confundida—. Eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque lo es —Kizuna no razonaba, haciendo que Kyooi sonriera tristemente. Ella definitivamente no sabía de aquello—. Eso es prácticamente imposible.

— Kizuna, sé que esto te duele —Kyooi la abrazó, llevando su cara en contra de su pecho—. Y será más fácil si lo sueltas de una vez —la acarició en el pelo con su mano libre, ella empezaba a temblar y se agarró a su jersey con fuerza—. Llora cuanto quieras ahora que Kira no está aquí, te lo ruego.

El sollozo de ella le indicó que ya estaba haciéndolo. Él se quedó en silencio, escuchando el llanto de ella. Kizuna estaba confundida. Le dolía la barriga al llorar, pero lo que más le estaba doliendo era su pecho. Un montón de confusas emociones le cruzaban por el pecho como flechas puntiagudas que se quedaban clavadas en el corazón. Claro que se sentía aliviada de no tener lo que ella ni siquiera había podido descubrir antes, pero por alguna razón también se sentía triste y desesperada. Cuando Kyooi notó que ella había dejado de temblar, la soltó, dándose cuenta de que ella se había dormido de nuevo. Así que la tumbó en la cama mientras ella seguía sollozando levemente entre sueños. La puerta se abrió y él miró hacia allí, para comprobar que Kira era quién estaba entrando.

— Oniichan… —Kyooi le hizo señas para que se mantuviera en silencio, mientras detrás de la pequeña llegaban también Asami, Mamoru y Kazuki.

— ¿Está bien? —Mamoru escuchó el sollozo de ella que hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

— Ha vuelto a dormirse —susurró Kyooi sentándose de nuevo en el sillón. Kira le dio un bocadillo envuelto y él lo cogió con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

— ¿Entonces Kizuna ha despertado? —Kira se apoyó en la cama sonriendo y esperando que su hermana volviera a abrir los ojos.

— Sí —Kyooi suspiró dando un mordisco al bocadillo ante la atenta mirada de Mamoru.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el hombre sabiendo su respuesta.

— Salado —Kyooi se cubrió los ojos con las manos, sabiendo que estaba llorando.

Asami se arrodilló a su lado, poniendo sus manos encima del brazo que él mantenía apoyado en el sillón. Kyooi la miró con tristeza.

— Sé fuerte —susurró ella—. Sé fuerte, Kyou, porque eres el único que puede ayudarla ahora.

— ¿Puedo llorar contigo? —susurró Kazuki sentándose en la cama y mirando a Kizuna con su tez pálida. Todos lo miraron—. ¿Qué? ¿A mí no se me permite? —preguntó él mirando hacia Mamoru que sonrió fugazmente.

— Creo que todos lo hemos hecho demasiado —Asami sonrió mirando a Kyooi que afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió también—. Seguro saldremos de esta como en las demás ocasiones —ella le frotó los ojos al chico para secar sus lágrimas—. Tranquilo.

— Kyooi, tengo que hablarte de hombre a hombre —Mamoru se apoyó en el otro lado de la cama mirándolo y él lo miró confundido—. Si estás relacionado con la familia Kudo vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello.

— ¡Oye! —Asami se quejó levantándose del suelo para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Eso siempre sucede con vosotros, y empiezo a entender que realmente es hereditario y no implica nada con el apellido.

— Vas a hacer llorar a mi madre como te escuche decir eso —Asami negó con la cabeza—. ¿En serio crees en maldiciones ahora, Hattori?

— Siempre he creído en ellas —Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Maldiciones? ¿Qué maldiciones? —Kazuki miró a Kyooi, que estaba tan sorprendido como él, y luego miró a sus padres.

— Podríamos decir que mi padre estaba maldito —se rio Asami—. Y bueno, yo estaba acostumbrada a eso, y cuando empezó a afectarme a mí ya ni me importaba. Lo que sufrió tu padre por eso —Asami se rio—. Y al parecer Kizuna tiene la misma mala suerte que nosotros —Asami la miró—. No me gusta.

— Pero no puedes hacer nada, Asami —Mamoru sonrió—. No podremos evitar que sufra por mucho que queramos, así que es mejor intentar hacerla feliz nosotros, para aliviar su dolor. Eso es lo que he aprendido a hacer a lo largo de los años.

— Quisiera poder aliviar su dolor, Mamoru —Asami suspiró. Kira observó con atención la cara durmiente de su hermana, subida en la cama.

— Repito que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, Asami —él suspiró largamente—. La vida está llena de estas cosas, sea por lo que sea. Lo más fácil será que nosotros intentemos hacerla feliz para compensarlo y hacerle olvidar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

— Vaya, sois como Kizuna dijo —Kira miró a Mamoru sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru frunció el ceño mirándola.

— Kizuna dijo que siempre queríais hacer sonreír a todos —Kira volvió a mirar a su hermana y sonrió—. Por eso ella siempre quería que yo sonriera, porque así de seguro éramos una familia.

— Las familias no se hacen por lo que sonrías Kira —Kyooi sonrió apoyándose en la cama y buscando la mirada de la pequeña, que no tardó en cruzarse con la de él—. Las familias se hacen cuando esas personas siempre están ahí para ayudarte en lo que haga falta, sean momentos malos o momentos buenos, y jamás te dan la espalda.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Kira miró a Asami que le tradujo en francés y ella volvió a mirar a Kyooi—. Lo siento, no puedo entenderte.

Kyooi sonrió y se quedó mirando a la niña sin decir una sola palabra. Kira desvió la mirada un poco ruborizada.

— Lo entenderás de seguro —Kyooi se rio—. Porque si no, no hubieras mirado hacia otro lado.

— Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno —Kazuki lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Pero así es Kyooi —Asami se rio, haciendo que todos se rieran.

.

— ¿Por qué ha sido suspendido? —preguntó el chico con cara decepcionada saliendo del patio—. No entiendo el motivo por el que hemos venido hoy, si el director nos iba a echar de esta manera y entre tartamudeos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con el director? —preguntó su compañero de pelo negro y muy corto.

— Eso quisiera saber yo —respondió el primero—. Parecía temblar. Realmente ha sucedido algo con los genios que él no quiere contarnos.

— Cierto, cierto —dijo un tercero moviendo la bolsa de plástico que llevaba llena de comida como si se tratara de un molino—. Debemos de enviarle un mensaje a Kyou para que nos cuente lo que ha sucedido. ¿Por qué no estaban ni él ni Dakota en el banquillo, eh?

— Quizás deberíamos de preguntarle a Akamatsu-senpai. ¿No era ella quién tenía el teléfono de Artemis y los demás? —preguntó el segundo—. O almenos podrá contactar con Kazuki y él lo hará con los demás.

— Sí, pero Akamatsu-senpai tampoco sabe nada y no puede contactar con ellos —dijo una chica detrás de ellos.

— Ah, Akamatsu-senpai —todos se giraron para verla—. ¿No pudiste contactar con ellos? —preguntó el primero.

— No, de hecho, llevo tres meses sin casi hablar con ninguno de ellos —respondió la chica.

— ¿Eh? ¿No eres la novia de Suki? Así lo demostrasteis ayer. ¿Habéis cortado? —preguntó interesado el segundo.

— Claro que no hemos cortado —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido—. Pero desde que Kyou golpeó a esa chica con el balón que todos se han distanciado de mí. Incluso Artemis ha dejado de venir a comer conmigo.

— Eso tiene que haber sido doloroso para ti —el tercero dejó de mover la bolsa para ponerse al lado de la chica y rodearla con un brazo—. Hey, deja a esa panda y vente conmigo, Mizuki-chan.

— ¿Quién narices es Mizuki-chan? —ella pellizcó su mano para apartarla de él—. Dejadme en paz. Intentaré ir a su casa a ver si… —la chica se calló mirando detrás de los otros dos—. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

— _¿Dónde están?_ —preguntó el chico en francés de pelo rubio y de ojos azules, que llevaba un colgante de cinturón de cuero, alrededor de su cuello.

— _Tranquilo, Dean, los encontraremos_ —respondió el chico de pelo largo hasta media espalda y de color negro que estaba a su lado en el mismo idioma. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras, que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos también negros.

— _¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese hermano suyo, Chevelier?_ —preguntó un tipo de piel negra, con mucho musculo y ojos perdidos que a los cuatro japoneses les pareció ver que no tenían nada de inteligencia.

— _Creo que era Kazuki Hattori, Travis_ —respondió el último chico que estaba muy moreno con ojos marrones y pelo negro lleno de gomina que le hacía quedar punk. También parecían demasiados músculos y poco cerebro.

— _Oh, gracias Leroy._

— _¿Acabáis de decir Kazuki Hattori?_ —preguntó Mizuki en inglés acercándose. En realidad ese nombre era lo único que había entendido de todo lo que ellos habían dicho—. _¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?_

— _Sí, bella dama_ —Chevelier habló en inglés mientras se acercaba a ella. Luego la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y cuando ella intentó apartarse, el chico le puso un cuchillo debajo de la garganta—. _¿Puedes decirnos dónde están él y su maldita hermana?_

— _Kazuki no tiene hermanos_ —respondió Mizuki mirándolo con frialdad—. _¿Te atreves a amenazar a una de las antiguas líderes de las mariposas rojas? ¿Tú no eres de por aquí cierto?_

— _¿Tanto se nota?_ —Chevelier sonrió.

— _O-oye, su-suelta a Aka-Akamatsu-senpai_ —dijo el chico de pelo rubio en un inglés muy patoso y mal pronunciado.

— _Porque tú lo digas_ —Chevelier lo miró con odio y el chico se apartó.

— No sé lo que te ha dicho, pero mejor larguémonos de aquí —susurró el de la bolsa echando a correr.

— No nos dejes atrás, ¡hey! —los otros dos lo siguieron corriendo y gritando.

— _Menuda pandilla de cobardes_ —Dean sonrió de lado mirándolos y luego volvió la vista hacia la chica—. _¿Y bien? ¿Es que todos los japoneses sois así de cobardes? Creía que los samuráis y los ninjas erais siempre mucho más habilidosos y valientes._

— _Cualquier día te demuestro lo fuerte que puede ser una chica y más siendo japonesa_ —Mizuki sonrió. Estar en esa banda de delincuentes cuando era una cría, le había enseñado a defenderse de cuchillos en el cuello y de ataques sorpresa—. _¿Qué queréis?_

— _Tan solo dinos dónde está la familia Hattori y te dejaremos en paz. Se han llevado algo nuestro y queremos recuperarlo de inmediato_ —respondió Dean—. _¿Puedes hacernos este favor?_

— _Si supiera en dónde están Kazuki y sus padres no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo con vosotros_ —respondió Mizuki—. _Sabéis que la policía está rondando por el instituto ahora mismo, ¿verdad?_

Chevelier apretó el cuchillo contra su garganta. Mizuki ni siquiera se movió. Su cabeza empezaba a pensar las probabilidades de que ella pudiera salir ilesa de una lucha contra ese chico y luego huir antes de que los otros tres se le echaran encima. Pero no hizo falta. Su silencio hizo que ellos se impacientaran y cuando Dean les habló en francés, él retiró el cuchillo y los cuatro se alejaron de allí. Mizuki se puso la mano en la garganta, justo encima de dónde la fría hoja le había rozado. Se miró la mano. Un poco de sangre no le haría daño, así que era mejor dejarlos ir. Si no hubiera estado ella sola les hubiera perseguido de seguro. De nuevo marcó el teléfono de Kazuki, esperando y deseando que esta vez él le respondiera, pero nada. Soltó un resoplido largo para ver a los tres chicos del instituto que habían huído, volver junto a Shouta-sensei.

— Akamatsu-kun, ¿estás bien? —el hombre la miró preocupado.

— Sí, acaban de irse —respondió ella—. ¿Puedo saber lo que ha pasado con Kazuki y los demás? ¿Qué ha sido eso de suspender el partido y por qué estos extranjeros lo están buscando?

— Demasiadas preguntas y no puedo responder ninguna de ellas, lo siento —Shouta sonrió—. Por el momento puedo decirte que todos están bien. Pero ha sucedido algo que nos ha desmoronado a todos, así que te pido que seas paciente.

— Llevo tres meses siendo paciente y por si no lo has notado, estoy sangrando por ese motivo, así que al menos dime en lo que se han metido —Mizuki lo miró con enojo.

— Akamatsu-kun, ruego que te calmes —Shouta levantó las manos forzando su mejor sonrisa—. Es algo privado de la familia Hattori, que nos ha involucrado a todos. Aunque seas su novia, ahora mismo es mejor que estés alejada de nosotros, ¿vale?

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kizuna? —Mizuki arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de Kizuna, eh? —Shouta se rio—. Te ruego que esperes. Ellos te lo contarán en cuanto puedan —ella se alejó a grandes zancadas mientras se ataba su pañuelo alrededor del cuello. Pero Shouta la escuchó claramente murmurar un leve "fantasmas" que hizo que él reaccionara—. Oye, un segundo —Shouta la siguió y los otros tres también los siguieron, curiosos de saber de lo que estaban hablando—. ¿Cómo que un fantasma? ¿Es que Kazuki te lo ha contado?

— ¡No me lo ha contado! ¡Lo descubrí yo ayer por él, lo de Kizuna! ¡Y por supuesto no seríamos novios si él tuviera un secreto como ese sin contármelo, ¿no es así?! —Mizuki gritó desesperada.

— Bueno, entonces, te diré que Kizuna no está muerta y que esos tipos pretenden matar a toda la familia Hattori —le puso una mano en la cabeza—. Ayer incendiaron una casa, solo porque habían robado un libro y no querían que se descubriera. Así que cuanto menos sepas y menos te acerques a ellos, más a salvo estaréis, tanto tú como ellos. ¿Qué necesitaban esos tipos de ti? —preguntó Shouta finalmente apartándose de ella.

— Bueno, he escuchado el nombre de Kazuki y les he preguntado, así que ellos me han preguntado en dónde estaba —ella se encogió de hombros y luego movió su cabeza, apartando su pelo negro de su cara, mientras le contaba la conversación—. Y ahora dime, ¿qué quieren esos de él?

— No puedo decirte, Akamatsu-kun, ya te he dicho —él le guiñó un ojo y se apresuró a alejarse.

Ella se puso el teléfono a su oído de nuevo.

— ¿Sigue sin responderte? —preguntó el chico de la bolsa mirando como Mizuki se miraba el teléfono.

— Sí, voy a probar con Artemis —susurró ella marcando más números. Al ponerse el teléfono al oído, le descolgaron al otro lado—. ¿Yuna-chan?

— ¿Mizuki-senpai? ¿Qué sucede? —ella respiraba agitadamente, así que estaría corriendo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Por qué se ha suspendido el partido por el momento? —preguntó Mizuki con rapidez.

— Demasiadas preguntas y poco tiempo para respondértelas, Mizuki-chan —respondió Yuna—. Lo siento, pero no puedo tener el teléfono encendido en el hospital.

— ¿Hospital? —preguntó Mizuki sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces al hospital?

— Ayudar a Kazuki a recuperarse de una vez por todas —respondió Yuna con una sonrisa—. Porque Kizuna y Kira están vivas, así que voy a hacer que Kazuki vuelva a ser el de antes. Todos volveremos a centrarnos en nosotros y olvidar de una vez lo que sucedió ese día.

— Ah, pero Kazuki dijo que… —ella se calló al notar una mano cubrir su boca, mientras al otro lado Yuna interrumpía sus palabras.

— Lo sé, precisamente por lo que Kazuki dijo —Yuna se rio—. Oye, tengo que dejarte. Nos vemos algún día.

Yuna colgó el teléfono mientras Mizuki miraba asustada a la persona propietaria de esa mano.

.

— Bien, he llegado —Yuna golpeó el hombro de Takuma.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó él a la puerta del hospital.

— Mizuki-senpai —respondió ella—. En realidad Kazuki lleva ignorándola estos tres meses, así que supongo que se echará a llorar. Definitivamente que hiciera aquello ayer, fue inesperado, pero Kazuki sigue sin decirle nada al respecto.

— Por el momento es mejor que ella esté alejada de nosotros, ¿eh? —Alumi miró hacia las ventanas de arriba de la pared del hospital—. Dijeron que en cuanto Kizuna despertara la sacarían de aquí para llevarla a un hospital con menos gente y más protección. Me pregunto qué hospital sería ese.

— Bueno, siempre tienen algunos contactos los adultos —Yuna se encogió de hombros recuperando el aire y entró a dentro seguida por los otros tres. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, no llamó a la puerta. Entró a dentro esperando que no dijeran nada por no hacerlo. Les habían reconocido en la recepción, así que podrían encontrarles en seguida si perdían más el tiempo—. Buenos días —dijo en un susurro. Kotarou, que entró el último cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

— Chicos, bienvenidos —Mamoru sonrió hacia ellos—. ¿Algo nuevo?

— Sí, Mizuki-chan está llorando por ser ignorada durante tres meses —Yuna sonrió hacia el hombre y luego miró a su lado en dónde Kazuki había palidecido, para sonreír mucho más.

Mamoru al verla miró a Kazuki.

— Tengo que ir a hacer una llamada —el joven se levantó y salió del lugar.

— ¿Te encontraste con Mizuki-chan? —preguntó Kyooi mirándola.

— No, me llamó ella —Yuna suspiró—. Supongo que al saber de la anulación del partido de baloncesto decidió preguntarnos lo que sucedía, pero al no poder contactar con Kazuki, lo intentó conmigo.

— Oh, tiene coherencia —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza mientras alguien abría la puerta y entraba Shouta tirando del jersey de Kazuki—. ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces?

— Tenemos problemas —dijo Shouta en un suspiro—. Tenemos que salir ya. He hablado con Daishi y ya está de camino.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Mamoru se levantó de la silla con lentitud.

— Esos cuatro estaban en el instituto interrogando a todos los alumnos —respondió Shouta.

— Nos prepararemos para salir entonces —susurró Mamoru—. Iré a hablar con el director del hospital.

— De acuerdo —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Yo ayudaré a Kizuna.

— Oye, para decir eso podrías habérmelo dicho en cuánto volviera —Kazuki suspiró.

— ¿Sabes lo que estaban preguntando, Kazuki? —Shouta lo miró con una ceja arqueada y cruzando sus brazos, dejando a la sala en extremo silencio y estáticos, para poder escuchar su respuesta. Pero Shouta no habló hasta que vio al chico negar con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde está Hattori Kazuki? Están intentando cogerte a ti, porque saben que eso hará salir tanto a Kizuna como a Asami.

— ¿Quién haría eso? —preguntó Kira preocupada.

— Akamatsu me dijo cuatro nombres: Dean, Chevelier, Travis y Leroy —respondió Shouta—. Que si no recuerdo mal eran los nombres de los cuatro que llevan ese lugar, ¿no es así?

— Sí, son los jefes —respondió Kira afirmando con la cabeza mientras Kizuna abría los ojos.

— La conclusión —Shouta la miró, para luego mirar a su gemelo—. No saldrás de ningún sitio sin estar acompañado de algún adulto.

— ¿Qué le han hecho a Mizuki? —Kazuki miró a Shouta confundido.

— Kazuki, ¿debo de decirte cuán peligrosa es esta chica? —de nuevo Shouta respondía con otra pregunta.

— Es mi novia —respondió Kazuki.

— Pero aun así es peligrosa —Shouta miró a sus hijos mientras interrumpía la boca de Kazuki que terminó quedándose abierta. Sus hijos negaron con la cabeza y cruzaron sus brazos para que le dijera al chico de una vez lo que había sucedido—. Ella está bien, tan solo tiene un rasguño en su cuello —Shouta sonrió hacia Kazuki.

— Oye… —Kazuki lo cogió por el jersey mirándolo con frialdad—. ¿Estás buscando pelea, Otchan?

— Creo que no contigo —Shouta suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Kizuna decidió interrumpirlos.

— Tan solo la han amenazado con un cuchillo —respondió Shouta—. Porque ella decidió intervenir en la conversación al escuchar tu nombre —Kazuki lo soltó e iba a salir cuando Shouta lo cogió para detenerlo—. ¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir? —preguntó apretándolo contra la pared—. Primero, no creo que esa chica tan peligrosa pueda ser alguien de quién debas estar orgulloso tener a tu lado; segundo, esos tipos ya la han amenazado, así que si ahora os juntáis estarás poniendo su vida en peligro; y por último, ya te están buscando, así que no hagas ninguna locura, que les dé una oportunidad de matarte, Kazuki.

— Lo entiendo —respondió él—. Pero al menos déjame llamarla —se quejó.

— Ve a las escaleras de incendio. Están cubiertas, pero es uno de los sitios permitidos de hacer llamadas en este lugar —dijo Shouta señalando la dirección que el chico debía de ir.

— Bueno, nosotros vamos con él —Takuma y Kotarou salieron de allí siguiéndolo.

— Voy a agilizar los trámites —Mamoru salió también dirección contraria.

— Voy contigo —Shouta miró a Asami y le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego seguir a Mamoru.

— ¿Os ayudo en algo? —Yuna miró a Asami.

— Por favor —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Kizuna, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, ¿vale? Así que tienes que cambiarte.

— Está bien —susurró ella incorporándose con pesadez.

— Esperaré a fuera —Kyooi se giró para irse, cuando Kizuna habló de nuevo.

— No te vayas —suplicó.

— No me voy, solo… —Kyooi señaló la puerta mirándola, pero la mirada aterrada de Kizuna hizo que él se quedara quieto y desviara su mirada. Su corazón estaba sufriendo el dolor que mostraban los ojos de ella—. ¿Está bien si me quedo así? —susurró mirando hacia la pared.

— Sí —Kizuna se sintió aliviada de que él la comprendiera sin tener que hablar por ello.

— ¿Puedo burlarme? —Alumi sonrió mirando a su hermano, que empezaba a mostrar unas orejas tan rojas como la cara que él no les mostraba—. ¿Solo un poco?

— Como lo hagas, te hago añicos —respondió Kyooi sabiendo que las preguntas iban dirigidas hacia él. Conocía perfectamente las burlas de ella, como para hacerle avergonzar más aún.

Después de que ayudaran a Kizuna a cambiarse, Alumi se acercó a Kyooi y le puso una mano en el hombro para susurrar a su oído.

— Su piel es tan suave como sus manos —Alumi le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, mientras Yuna salía de la habitación, haciendo que Kyooi enrojeciera más si es que eso fuera algo humanamente posible.

— Voy a vengarme, Alumi, y lo sabes —dijo Kyooi fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella cerraba la puerta, después de salir.

— Vamos Kizuna —Asami ayudó a la chica a incorporarse y la ayudó a levantarse para que pudiera salir de la cama—. ¿Podrás andar?

— Puedo sola —susurró Kizuna—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo antes de levantarse.

— Claro, lo que quieras —Asami le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué me habéis llevado aquí? —preguntó ella mirando sus manos temblorosas del dolor que le provocaba su barriga en esos momentos, y que ella intentaba disimular.

— ¿Por qué? Porque te queremos y no queremos que te pase nada malo —Asami respondió mirándola con confusión. ¿A qué había venido esa pregunta?

— ¿Qué sucede Kizuna? —Kyooi finalmente decidió girarse para poder averiguar lo que le pasaba por su mente.

— Ha sido una molestia llevarme aquí —susurró ella mirando a Kira.

— ¿Una molestia? —Kyooi se miró los brazos—. Bueno, es cierto que pesas un poco, pero no creo que debamos de exagerarlo hasta ese punto —él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— ¿Me llevaste en brazos? —Kizuna lo miró confundida.

— No era por eso que lo decías, ¿verdad? —dijo Kyooi desviando su mirada y removiendo su pelo—. ¿Por qué crees ser una molestia?

— Bueno, ella siempre decía que era una molestia tener que llamar a algún médico para curarme y que no pensaba jamás llevarme al hospital porque era un gasto de dinero —susurró Kizuna mirándolo—. Así que sé que esto es una molestia para todos.

— Sí, tienes razón, ha sido una verdadera molestia —añadió Kyooi después de chasquear la lengua. El chico salió de la habitación dejando a las tres chicas en silencio absoluto.

— No le hagas caso —Asami sonrió—. Acabas de enojar a Kyooi, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

— ¿Está enojado? —Kizuna la miró con tristeza—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿De verdad crees que si hubieras sido una molestia, nos habríamos tomado esas molestias para salvarte la vida, Kizuna?

—Asami suspiró y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura—. Si hubieras sido una molestia para nosotros, te hubiéramos dejado morir, Kizuna, tenlo presente —Asami sonrió—. Así que no vuelvas a decir estas tonterías, y mejor pídele disculpas a Kyooi por lo que acabas de decir. Después de que el chico no ha dormido en toda la noche para velar por ti, le dices esas cosas.

— ¿Eh? —Kizuna miró hacia la puerta. Sin importarle el dolor se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para ir a buscar a Kyooi. El chico estaba alejado de los demás jóvenes, que estaban esperando en la puerta de su habitación—. Lo-lo siento, Kyooi —dijo con un tono de voz desesperado.

Él se giró hacia ella y sonrió tristemente.

— No vuelvas a decir algo así, te lo ruego —susurró mientras ella se acercaba hacia él para abrazarlo—. No vuelvas a decirlo —añadió con un hilo de voz que solo ella escuchó.

— Perdóname —Kizuna se apartó para mirarlo—. De nuevo no entendí nada.

— ¿Puedes andar? —preguntó él poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

— Sí, puedo —Kizuna sonrió hacia él.

— Entonces vayamos tirando para encontrarnos con Hikaru-oniichan —Kyooi miró a todos que afirmaron con la cabeza.

Kira se acercó a ellos dos para coger la mano de su hermana y Asami dejó que todos siguieran a Kyooi, para ir ella la última. Al entrar al ascensor, Asami les dijo que ella iría por las escaleras y salió corriendo.

— Mamá sigue teniendo miedo de los sitios cerrados, ¿eh? —Kizuna miró a Kazuki.

— Lo que me extraña es que te acuerdes de eso, también —respondió él mirándola también.

— Bueno, lo que me extraña más es que solo tenga miedo a los sitios pequeños, con todo lo que le hicieron esa gente —dijo su gemela.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otro tema que no sea tan escalofriante? —preguntó Takuma poniendo una mano en medio de sus miradas—. En serio, lo de las mazmorras ha sido lo peor que he escuchado del pasado de nuestra familia, y quiero olvidarlo cuanto antes mejor.

— Te aseguro que a todos nos gustaría eso —susurró Kyooi—. Con la cara que puso al ver la fotografía del brazo de Kizuna hace tres meses, os aseguro que pretendo buscar la manera de hacerle olvidar a mi padre todo esto.

— Sois menos egoístas de lo que erais de pequeños —Kizuna sonrió bajando la mirada al suelo.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntaron los demás, excepto Kira, mientras alguien subía al ascensor y la empujaba con fuerza.

Kizuna se desestabilizó, y se golpeó contra Kyooi y Kazuki, ambos la cogieron para que no se cayera, manteniéndose en silencio.

— ¿Cómo que menos egoístas? —preguntó Takuma intentando ignorar al chico que había subido y la había empujado y encarando a la chica—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que antes lo éramos?

— Aun me debes el oso de peluche que secuestraste —Kizuna arqueó una ceja para mirarlo.

— En serio me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso —Takuma parpadeó confundido apartándose un poco de ella—. Yo no lo recordaría si no fuera porque mi madre me lo recordaba cada vez que mirábamos el álbum de fotos y tu aparecías en esa llorando.

— ¿Tienes una foto mía llorando? —Kizuna lo miró, suplicando con su mirada que aquello fuera mentira.

— Sí, mi madre la ha conservado toda su vida —se rio Takuma—. Porque en realidad todos te hemos echado de menos, Kizu.

— Ah, si eso fuera cierto —Kizuna rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó él.

— Bueno, que tu hermano no creo que eche de menos las palizas que le daba —se rio Kizuna señalándolo.

— Sí, eso de seguro no lo echo de menos —se rio él bajando el primero del ascensor.

Alumi, Yuna y Takuma lo siguieron, mientras Kyooi y Kazuki cogían, uno por cada lado, a Kizuna de sus brazos y la ayudaban a bajar. Kira se soltó de su hermana al verlo y se cogió de la mano de Yuna, haciendo que ella sonriera feliz hacia ella.

— Eres una preciosidad de niña, ojalá mi hermano fuera como tú —le dijo en un hilo de voz.

El tipo que antes había empujado a Kizuna, salió intentando hacer lo mismo, pero Kazuki y Kyooi que lo vieron la apartaron en seguida, observando al chico. Él era de más o menos su edad, tenía el pelo negro y vestía con ropas oscuras. El chico se giró para mirar con sus ojos negros a Kyooi y Kazuki y sonrió de lado satisfecho, aunque solo fue por un segundo y ellos no pudieran ver más de él que un montón de brillos y cicatrices, y luego el tipo se alejó a pasos rápidos. Kyooi y Kazuki se miraron mientras Asami llegaba con ellos. Ambos negaron con la cabeza al instante, puesto que ese chico era claramente japonés. Pero Kazuki tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en algún lado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Asami.

— No, nada —respondieron los dos a la vez—. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Eso tengo que preguntar yo —respondió Asami—. Hasta que Shouta-kun o Hikaru-san no lleguen, no podemos movernos de aquí.

— ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en los bancos? —dijeron Kyooi y Kazuki a la vez mientras empujaban a Kizuna hacia ellos.

— Estoy bien, en serio —dijo ella a modo de queja, pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso, obligándola a sentarse en el banco y sentándose cada uno al lado de ella.

— Parece una pelea de amantes —susurró Kotarou entre Yuna y Takuma.

— Exactamente eso es lo que parece —confirmaron los otros tres jóvenes mirando confundidos a sus dos amigos.

— ¿No os parece esto gracioso? —preguntó Asami hacia ellos, puesto que los había escuchado, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Tu felicidad nos preocupa un poco, Asami-obachan —dijo Yuna haciendo que los otros dos afirmaran con su cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo peligrosos que son estos dos en una pelea amorosa? Pueden provocar muchas víctimas.

— Eso, eso —dijeron Takuma, Kotarou y Alumi.

— Kizuna los detendrá seguro —añadió Asami guiñándoles un ojo—. Porque aunque no lo parezca todos habéis cambiado muy poco.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntaron los cuatro a la vez sorprendidos.

Ella sonrió y no les devolvió ninguna respuesta. No fue hasta al cabo de veinte minutos que tanto Mamoru como Shouta llegaron al vestíbulo del hospital. Los dos les dijeron que Hikaru estaba a fuera esperando y se alejaron hacia la recepción a hablar con la única enfermera que sabía que ellos estaban allí. Los jóvenes se levantaron y salieron del lugar. Kyooi y Kazuki seguían cogidos del brazo de Kizuna, cosa que la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

— Oye, yo puedo con ella —susurró Kazuki en el cuello de Kizuna.

— Yo también —Kyooi también habló hacia detrás dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

— Suéltala —pidió Kazuki.

— Ni hablar —respondió Kyooi.

— ¿Po-por qué os estáis peleando? —Kizuna los miró a ambos, ruborizándose por completo.

— Por nada —dijeron ambos a la vez mirándola y luego enviándose miradas fulminantes entre ellos.

— Miyano Kyooi —alguien le reconoció, haciendo que él mirara hacia allí. Pero al hacerlo, hizo que un montón de periodistas se pusieran delante de ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el partido? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Kyooi soltó el brazo de Kizuna, mientras cogía su mano, poniéndola a su espalda, para que no los vieran y cubriendo a Kizuna con su cuerpo.

— Lo siento, no he podido ir, así que supongo que se habrá…

— El partido está suspendido desde hace una hora y hasta nuevo aviso —respondió Yuna—. Al igual como el examen del abuelo —ella se puso al lado de su primo y sonrió hacia él.

— Me había olvidado por completo del examen —Kyooi se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Jaaku-ojiisan debe de estar enojado.

— Nah, que va —Yuna se encogió de hombros—. Tan solo estaba murmurando maneras de torturarte —le dedicó su mejor sonrisa haciendo que Kyooi se asustara.

— Así que la ha tomado con vosotros, ¿eh? —Kyooi suspiró—. Perdona Yuna.

— No importa —ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero nos debes una.

— Te la devuelvo seguro —Kyooi le guiñó un ojo mientras los periodistas volvían a atacar a preguntas.

— ¿Por qué se ha suspendido?

— ¿Hay algún motivo en concreto por el que estéis aquí los mejores del equipo de fútbol y baloncesto del instituto?

— Lo siento, no puedo responderos —dijo Kyooi forzando su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la chica que recientemente está en vuestro grupo? —preguntó otro mirando hacia Kizuna y apuntando el micrófono hacia ella.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo responderos a nada de lo que estáis preguntando —dijo Kyooi llamando la atención de todos los periodistas, mientras notaba como Kizuna apretaba su mano. Él se giró a mirarla.

— Grace… —ella estaba mirando en un punto alejado, que hizo que él mirara hacia allí asustado.

— ¿Nos han encontrado? —Kyooi miró a la chica extranjera que los miraba a todos con odio.

— ¿Quién es esa chica? —preguntó Kazuki poniéndose al lado de Kyooi mientras Asami corría hacia dentro del edificio.

— Es la chica que tuvo suerte con sus castigos, gracias a Chevelier —informó Kizuna—. Supongo que será la nueva compañera de Nathan.

— Y supongamos que está buscando a su compañero, ¿ver…? —preguntaron a la vez Kazuki y Kyooi.

— No, creo más bien que va a cumplir su misión aquí y ahora —interrumpió Yuna con rapidez agachándose y cubriendo a Kira.

Ambos miraron hacia allí. La chica había sacado dos ametralladoras y los estaba apuntando. Kazuki y Kyooi rápidamente se giraron para cubrir a Kizuna, tirándola al suelo, mientras gritaban 'al suelo', para advertir a los demás. Takuma cubrió a Yuna rápidamente mientras Kotarou se arrodillaba intentando cubrir a Alumi. La chica vestida de negro, con ojos marrones y pelo castaño atado en dos moños a los lados, disparó rompiendo los cristales de la entrada del hospital y haciendo que todo el mundo se echara al suelo. Hikaru, que estaba en el furgón aparcado al lado de la chica, salió con la pistola apuntando hacia ella, mientras Shouta salía del hospital también con su arma alzada.

— ¡Detente! —gritó Hikaru.

Ella dejó de disparar y lo miró. Cuando se encontró con la pistola en su cabeza ella levantó sus ametralladoras al cielo para decirle que no hacía falta que disparara. Shouta corrió hacia ella para quitarle las armas, mientras Hikaru seguía apuntándola. Una vez Shouta se había asegurado de que ella no llevaba más armas, dejó que Hikaru detuviera a la chica y él se acercó a los periodistas y a los jóvenes para preguntarles si estaban bien.

— ¿Dónde están Mamoru-san y Asami-san? —preguntó Kyooi mirándolo.

— Han ido a buscar el coche, porque no cabremos todos —Shouta sonrió mintiendo.

— ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa tan falsa? —preguntó Takuma.

— ¿Estáis bien sí o no? —preguntó Shouta fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Sí, creo —Yuna se tocó la cabeza medio ruborizada por el contacto que hacía pocos segundos había cedido de Takuma.

— Yo también —dijeron Kotarou, Alumi y Takuma a la vez.

— Aquí también estamos bien —dijo Kyooi al mirar a Kizuna.

Todos miraron a Kazuki, que estaba mirando asustado en el lugar contrario en dónde estaban Hikaru y Grace.

— Oneesan…

Kizuna se levantó de golpe, sintiendo una punzada en su barriga, que por poco no la hace caer al suelo de nuevo. Kyooi se levantó después de ella y la cogió antes de que se cayera, para dejar que Kizuna pudiera ver hacia allí. Aunque llevara una capucha azul encima de su cabeza y hubiera cambiado tanto al separarse de ella y Kira, esa mujer había sido reconocida por Kazuki en seguida. Su pelo ahora era un poco más rizado y de un color marrón casi rubio, su piel era perfectamente morena y sus ojos ahora ya eran completamente negros. El lunar que antes había adornado el lado derecho de su boca, había desaparecido por completo. La mujer le envió una mirada fría y luego se giró para irse junto a otro chico que ella podía reconocer perfectamente y que al parecer Kazuki aún no había reconocido. El chico de cicatrices en su rostro que ella había visto cuando eran pequeños, y que le había empujado en el ascensor.

— Masaru-kun —acto seguido ella se acordó de algo que hizo que se girara a mirar a Kazuki y lo abrazara con fuerza—. Kakashi, tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Kazuki, temblando se cogió a ella con fuerza.

— No te vayas —suplicó él cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

— No me iré —Kizuna se apartó un poco de él para sonreír, mientras Hikaru, con la chica detenida entre sus manos, se acercaba a los periodistas para interesarse por su estado de salud—. Te lo prometo. Pero no quiero que te asustes de ella.

— Pero es Oneesan…

— Sí, lo sé —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza—. Pero cuatro años más tarde, ya tenía yo más fuerza que ella, así que te prometo que ya no da miedo. La empujé un día y terminó golpeándose con un armario —Kizuna sacó su lengua a modo de travesura—. La paliza que me dio luego, fue enorme, pero ahora nosotros ya podemos contra ella. Así que no te asustes, porque ella ya no volverá a golpearte jamás.

— Sus golpes dolían —susurró él en un hilo de voz.

— Sí, pero no lo harán más —Kizuna lo abrazó de nuevo—. Porque nosotros ya somos más rápidos que ella.

Kizuna miró detrás de ella. Yuna estaba entreteniendo a Kira y ella no la había visto. Suspiró de alivio y se apartó de Kazuki para mirar que estaba bien.

— Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen refuerzos de esos tipos —susurró Shouta al ver que Mamoru y Asami llegaban con el coche y se detenían detrás del furgón.

Asami salió corriendo para poder acercarse a los niños.

— Ya tenemos vía libre, Shouta.

— Recibido —él afirmó con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Kyooi a levantarse—. Vamos, chicos —Kyooi ayudó a Kizuna a levantarse y la ayudó a ir hacia el furgón, mientras Kazuki era ayudado por los demás—. ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Asami mirando a Shouta.

— Es la segunda vez en tu vida que te quedas bloqueada, Fire —Shouta la miró confundido. ¿Qué sucedía con esos ojos azules tan perdidos? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de su propietaria en esos instantes? La cogió del hombro y la empujó hacia el coche—. ¿Te parece despistar a cualquiera que pueda perseguirnos una buena opción? —sonrió hacia Asami—. Conoces el recorrido y cualquier parte del camino, así que de seguro lo haréis bien.

— Claro —Asami volvió a subir al coche.

— Yo me la llevo, igualmente no cabemos todos en el furgón —dijo Hikaru señalando por la acera dirección al Programa.

— Pero… —Shouta frunció el ceño hacia él.

— Tranquilo, Sensei, que no me va a suceder nada —Hikaru le dedicó su mejor sonrisa despreocupada. Shouta tuvo un escalofrío. Desde que se había levantado tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder en ese día y no podía entender el qué. Con solo esa sonrisa que Hikaru le había dado, él estaba convencido de que tendría que ser algo realmente muy malo—. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, Shou?

— Sí, sí —Shouta afirmó con la cabeza—. Ve con mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

— Oye, Kira —Kyooi se arrodilló delante de ella, en el momento en que había dejado a Kizuna en el furgón—. ¿Por qué no vas con tus padres?

— ¿Crees que eso…? —Shouta iba a interrumpirlo, pero Kyooi lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a Kizuna, verdad? —preguntó Kyooi con una sonrisa.

— Sí, claro —la niña afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces crees que puedes hacerlo? —Kyooi sonrió hacia ella.

— Sí, cuidaré las espaldas de Kizuna —ella levantó su brazo al aire.

— Buena niña —Kyooi le removió el pelo y dejó que ella se fuera hacia el coche—. Creo que si las separamos tendremos más posibilidades de salir ilesos —añadió mirando a Shouta.

— Tienes razón —Shouta miró a Hikaru que se estaba yendo—. Sube, que tenemos que darnos prisa mientras Hikaru nos da esta oportunidad.

— Sí —Kyooi corrió al furgón y se sentó al asiento libre que quedaba detrás.

Takuma, que estaba sentado delante de él con Yuna, cerró la puerta. Shouta entró en el asiento del volante y miró a su hijo menor que estaba sentado a su lado y a Alumi que estaba al otro lado.

— Cinturones —recordó antes de encender el aparato.

Tetsuya cogió el teléfono y miró a su pantalla. Al comprobar quienes eran, descolgó, poniéndose el aparato de bluetooth a su oído.

— Buenas tardes chicos, ¿con qué peligro os habéis metido hoy? —preguntó sonriendo.

— Cierra el pico, Te-chan —le dijo Shouta desesperado.

— Sensei, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la voz burlona de Hikaru—. Hoy no te encuentras muy bien, ¿cierto?

— Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias —respondió él rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos habéis llamado a todos? —preguntó Kokoro medio dormida al otro lado del aparato.

— Bien, como os dije ayer, las mazmorras han sido reabiertas —respondió Shouta.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó la mujer.

— Por Dios, Ko-chan —se quejó Erena—. Piensa que cada vez que gritas nos destrozas el oído a todos. Sí, leí el mensaje, Shouta-san, ¿qué sucede con eso?

— Bueno, como siempre todos estamos implicados y según una testigo a la que ahora estamos protegiendo, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen nuestras caras y direcciones —explicó Shouta.

— Sí, y yo ahora estoy llevando a una de las criminales hacia el Programa —dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

— Bueno, Hikaru, ¿tardarás mucho? —preguntó Tsubasa mientras Te-chan se levantaba del asiento para acercarse al cristal de su casa y mirar hacia la ciudad.

— No creo, no te preocupes —respondió él—. Es mejor que lo lleve solo. Por cierto, Shouta, ¿es cierto que solo hablan inglés o francés?

— Eso creo —dijo Shouta.

— ¿Y quién es el testigo? —preguntó Kokoro.

— Hattori Kizuna —respondió Tetsuya—. Y su hermana pequeña Hattori Kira.

— ¡¿Eh?! —excepto Tetsuya y Shouta, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos.

— No, no estaban muertas, así que podemos asegurar que esa bruja llamada Kikyo tampoco —confirmó Tetsuya.

— Eso es un insulto a las pobres brujas —se quejó Erena.

— Por el momento nos dirigimos a la casa de Araide-sensei —informó Shouta, ignorando las palabras de esa última—. Ninguno de vosotros creo que lo conozca, así que me ahorraré las molestias de contaros por dónde es.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Shouta? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Bueno, ahora mismo estoy con tus hijos y los demás, así que por el momento nada —respondió Shouta—. Pero manteneros en estado de alerta.

— Recibido —Tetsuya colgó el teléfono y se giró para observar su casa. Luego salió cogiendo su cartera de encima de la mesa y metiéndola en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Vamos a cazar.

— ¿Y bien, Shouta? —Kokoro suspiró—. Ahora que te deshiciste del más joven, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

— Simplemente que os mantengáis a salvo —susurró Shouta—. Hoy tengo una sensación demasiado mala, como la que tuve el día en que murió Tora.

— ¿Qué dices idiota? —la voz de Hikaru resonó por todo el furgón riéndose—. Sabes que todos podemos cuidar de nosotros.

— Precisamente por eso estoy preocupado, Hika —Shouta se mostró enfadado mientras Kotarou lo miraba con tristeza.

— Además, Tora murió por ser un imbécil y seguir las órdenes del hijo de Gin —Kokoro sonrió—. Nadie ha muerto a aquí por culpa de nadie.

— Excepto Gin y Jun que se lo merecían —se rio Hikaru.

— Estoy intentando tranquilizar a nuestro jefe, Hika-chan y no ayudas —se quejó la mujer.

— Eres un insensible, como siempre —añadió la voz de Erena.

— ¿Os estáis bur…? —la voz de Hikaru se cortó.

— ¿Hikaru? —Shouta preguntó al aire.

— ¿Hikaru, estás ahí? —preguntaron los demás.

— Quizás se haya caído al río como cierto idiota que me conozco y que después de robar una bicicleta se cayó en él —se rio Kokoro.

— No bromees, Neechan —suspiró su hermano—. Voy a buscar su posición.

— Gracias, Tsubasa —dijo Shouta—. Llámame por el canal seguro en cuanto tengas algo.

— Claro.

— Shouta-sensei, ¿no te estás preocupando demasiado? Ya tenemos una edad para dejar de hacerlo —dijo Nanami, irrumpiendo en la conversación por primera vez.

— En realidad deseo que tengas razón, Nana —susurró Shouta.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué narices es…? —la voz de Kokoro también se cortó.

— ¿Kokoro? —Shouta miró hacia dónde sabía que tenía el micrófono del furgón—. ¡Hey! ¡Kokoro!

— Últimamente le falla bastante el teléfono —respondió Tsubasa por ella—. ¿O tal vez se cayó de la cama? Dijo que dormiría hasta tarde…

— Aun así voy a comprobar que no le haya sucedido nada —susurró Erena.

— Bueno, recordad en descansar, que esta noche tenemos concierto.

— Sí —respondieron todos al acto. Un pitido anunció que todos habían colgado.

— ¿Estás bien, papá? —Kotarou lo miró.

— No —Shouta suspiró—. Nada sale bien cuando Gin está involucrado, aunque esté muerto desde hace ya más de diecisiete años.

— ¿Papá? —Takuma lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Estaremos bien —Shouta sonrió—. Estaremos todos bien.

.

Ella se zafó del agarre con esfuerzo y miró quién la estaba cogiendo. Ese chico que ella tanto conocía, le estaba diciendo con la mirada que no iba a perdonarla de nuevo. Miró al suelo, en dónde la sangre estaba esparciéndose lentamente como en cualquier película americana que ella hubiera visto. El asesinato ya estaba cometido. Ella dejó que él la desatara y se abrazaron con fuerza. Ese chico de ojos grises, tiró de ella cogiéndola de la mano y siguieron los dos el camino, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

.

Kyooi la ayudó a sentarse en la camilla y esperó a que ella se tumbara.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico.

— Me duele un poco —susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

Pero no solo eso. Kizuna se sentía realmente cansada. Buscó con la mirada a Kira, quien acababa de llegar, agarrada de la mano de Asami. La pequeña se había habituado muy rápido a todos ellos, pero ella eso no podía hacerlo. No podía confiar rápidamente en nadie, aunque quisiera. Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a confiar. Para confiar en Kyooi, necesitó que Luca le dijera que todo estaba bien. Para confiar en Luca, necesitó que Hyou le dijera que podía hacerlo. Para confiar en Hyou, necesitó que Wendy le dijera que era necesario por Kira. Para confiar en Wendy le costó tiempo hacerlo. Durmiendo solo cuando Kira estaba despierta y alerta y durmiendo tantas pocas horas que ni siquiera podía hacer que su cuerpo la dejara andar bien. Hasta que cayó rendida de sueño y se despertó confiando en que ella no le haría daño. Ahora, ¿podría confiar en ellos de nuevo?

— Tengo que irme —susurró Kyooi cuando ella empezaba a notar sus pestañas pesadas, haciendo que ella se despertara de golpe. Le cogió del jersey y le suplicó con la mirada que no la dejara sola—. Tranquila. Mañana volveremos a vernos, ¿vale? —ella negó con la cabeza desesperada—. Tienes que empezar a confiar en los demás, Kizu.

— No puedo —respondió ella en un hilo de voz muy débil—. Te lo ruego.

— Oye —Kyooi se agachó hasta tener sus labios a la oreja de ella—. Kazuki nunca te haría daño. Y te prometo que Asami-san y Mamoru-san tampoco lo harían jamás. Yo les he visto llorar por ti y por eso puedo asegurarte que ahora no te harán daño.

— Pero…

— ¿Ni siquiera confías en mí? —preguntó él apartándose un poco para ver la cara sorprendida y asustada que ponía ella—. ¿Lo haces o no lo haces?

— Confío en Kyooi —dijo ella viendo como Asami, Kira y Mamoru se ponían a su izquierda y Kazuki a la derecha de la cama.

— Entonces, confía también en mi palabra —añadió él sonriendo.

— Está bien —respondió ella.

— Mañana nos vemos, así que ahora descansa, ¿vale? —Kyooi miró a Asami e hizo una leve reverencia para alejarse de allí.

— Espera —Mamoru lo siguió hacia el pasillo, para poder hablar con él en privado.

— ¿Está todo bien, Kizuna? —preguntó Asami.

— Sí, está bien —susurró ella dedicándole su mejor sonrisa a su madre.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Asami al ver su sonrisa forzada, mientras acariciaba su frente—. Estás temblando, Kizuna.

— Tengo miedo —respondió ella en un hilo de voz que a Asami le costó entender. La mano de Kazuki se puso delante de su vista y ella se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? —preguntó él sonriendo.

Kizuna le cogió la mano con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Gracias —murmuró a punto de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos tragándose sus lágrimas para finalmente dormirse.

Cuando Mamoru volvió con ellos, Kizuna ya se había dormido y Kira estaba mirándola sorprendida.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó mirando las manos unidas de los gemelos.

— Se está tranquilizando —respondió Kazuki—. ¿Y?

— No confía en nadie —respondió Mamoru—. Kizuna ha sufrido tanto que no confía en nadie más que en Kira.

— Mi niña —Asami se sentó en la silla más cercana. Kira se sentó a su lado y la observó atentamente.

— Solo lo hace cuando alguien le dice —añadió Mamoru—. Por eso Kyooi dijo de quedarse a dormir ayer y por eso ahora estaba hablando con ella.

— ¿También ha perdido la confianza en mí? —Kazuki lo miró con tristeza. Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza.

— Puede pasar algunos días sin dormir, o dejando que Kira vele por su sueño —añadió Mamoru.

— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Mamoru? —Asami lo miró sonriendo.

— No puedo —respondió él en un hilo de voz.

— Claro que puedes —añadió Asami—. Kazuki, Kira y yo cuidaremos de Kizuna, ¿vale?

— Tú también necesitas descansar Asami —interrumpió Mamoru.

— No tanto como tú —respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

— Está bien —Mamoru suspiró y se acercó a Kira—. Kira, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza e iba a bajar, pero Mamoru la cogió en sus brazos. Él se sentó y dejó que Kira se sentara encima de él. Kira lo miró sorprendida y curiosa para ver más facetas de su familia. Mamoru se apoyó al respaldo y cogió la mano de Asami, que estaba en el reposabrazos. Asami lo miró sonriendo y él cerró los ojos. Serían días complicados.

.

Al cabo de unas horas...

Shouta miró hacia Yui, Takuma y Kotarou, quienes le habían acompañado hacia el lugar. Dio un largo resoplido y miró a su lado. Yui lo empujó levemente y él finalmente avanzó hasta el centro. Todas las voces que hasta entonces empezaban a impacientarse, se callaron de golpe. Eso era algo que Hikaru y los demás le habían descrito. Estar en un escenario, les hacía tener mucho más poder del que ellos hubieran jamás imaginado. Ver como todas las voces se unificaban con las de ellos, les hacía parecer invencibles. Pero en ese momento, él no estaba allí para observar a la gente que había venido a ver a los Bullet Junior. Él estaba allí para hacer su trabajo. Así que abrió el micrófono dispuesto a hablar, mientras andaba lentamente hacia el centro. Al llegar, pero, Yui entró corriendo quitándoselo de las manos y pasándole el teléfono con rapidez. Él entró a dentro rápidamente para coger esa llamada que había estado esperando. Ni Kokoro, ni Hikaru, ni Tetsuya habían respondido hasta entonces, así que estaba desesperado por saber lo que les había sucedido a ellos tres. Aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad de que uno de ellos estuviera bien, sería suficiente para él. La voz de Kokoro en seguida habló por el auricular, haciéndolo sentir aliviado, pero las palabras que dijo, hicieron que sus piernas flaquearan al suelo.

— Sentimos mucho tener que avisarles de que el concierto va a ser suspendido inmediatamente —susurró Yui en un hilo de voz por el micrófono que amplió su voz por toda la sala, y diciéndole a Shouta que lo que Kokoro le estaba diciendo no era una broma que acabaran de acordar. Los Bullet Junior jamás harían de aquello una broma—. Disculpen la tardanza, puesto deseábamos poder encontrar al componente de los Bullet Junior que había desaparecido, pero nos acaban de informar de que Daishi Hikaru ha muerto esta tarde asesinado. Si van en las taquillas para darles sus datos personales les devolverán su dinero en un plazo de un mes. Esperemos disculpen las molestias que les hayamos podido causar.

El lugar se había quedado en absoluto silencio. Takuma y Kotarou se arrodillaron al lado de su padre. Yui miró hacia dentro viendo que Shouta se estaba viniendo abajo. Ella en realidad también quería llorar, ya que aquello era imposible. ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente? Sin poder resistir ella bajó la mirada al suelo, frotando sus ojos para seguir aguantando. Observó a la gente que seguía esperando alguna palabra saliendo de su boca y diciéndoles que aquello era una mentira, pero parecía que alguien empezaba a creerlo, escuchando algún sollozo por parte del público. Pero lo que quebró el corazón de Yui, no era tener que dar esa noticia cuando el dolor de acabarlo de escuchar le estaba aún oprimiendo su pecho; ni tampoco era empezar a ver todos esos adultos, jóvenes y niños que de repente la creían y que empezaban a desmoronarse uno a uno, porque uno de sus mejores pianistas había fallecido; lo que realmente quebró el corazón de Yui, fue el grito que les hizo saber que en realidad había sido así, proveniente de Shouta. Ella soltó el micrófono al suelo sin importarle el ruido que hiciera, corriendo hacia su marido para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que podía. Yui sabía, que para Shouta aquello era algo imperdonable. Se había propuesto salvar a todos sus amigos de contención y no solo había muerto Tora, sino que ahora también Hikaru. Si bien Tora se lo había buscado, Hikaru había sido siempre muy fiel a todos, y nunca se había quejado, por mucho trabajo que tuviera. Hikaru no merecía morir.

Cuando Shouta se tranquilizó, Yui lo ayudó a levantarlo y les pidió a Takuma y a Kotarou que la ayudaran a llevarlo al coche. Ellos sin decir nada se acercaron a su padre y lo ayudaron a ir hacia abajo. Yui miró hacia la gente que los estaba observando en la esquina del otro lado debajo del escenario. Había alguien entre el público observando atentamente sus movimientos. ¿Qué sucedía con ese tipo lleno de cicatrices y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo? Daba verdadero miedo. Ella se apresuró a seguirles. Una persona del staff la detuvo, para que le informara de algo más. Ella realmente no sabía nada más, a parte del lugar al que tenían que ir en esos momentos, que era precisamente al lado del resto del grupo. Finalmente se alejó, recogiendo las cosas de Shouta de los vestuarios. Cuando llegó al coche, Takuma y Kotarou estaban intentando convencer a su padre de que no era una buena opción que él condujera. Yui lo empujó para que se apartara y le dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo mientras se subía al asiento del conductor.

.

Dejaron el coche aparcado en un parquin cercano y salieron los cuatro con prisas del coche para ir hacia el cordón policial. Un policía les puso una mano delante, mientras Yui le decía que formaban parte del grupo. Pero él igualmente no les dejó pasar, hasta que ella sacó de la bolsa de Shouta la placa de él del Programa. El hombre los dejó entrar. Allí ya estaban todos. Kokoro estaba sentada en el suelo, sollozando y muy pálida. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, así que Yui entendió que había sido ella quién lo había encontrado. A su lado, Erena, estaba mirando al vacío por donde la policía estaba trabajando, alrededor de una manta blanca. Detrás de ellos, de pie, estaban Tsubasa y Nanami abrazados, la chica seguía llorando y el chico estaba intentando evitar hacerlo. Yui vio lejos de ellos, como Te-chan estaba hablando con la policía, con una mirada triste y confusa. Su mano estaba siendo agarrada por Yuki, para darle fuerzas. Kyooi y Alumi estaban detrás de la pareja, escuchando atentamente su conversación y con la mirada al suelo. Ellos también se estaban cogiendo de las manos. Kotarou y Takuma le dieron un pequeño golpe al hombro de su madre para indicarle que iban con ellos. Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras tiraba de la mano de Shouta para acercarlo al resto del grupo. El ambiente desanimado del lugar, podía palparse como las cenizas del fuego. Yui tocó la espalda de Erena y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Ella la miró con esos ojos perdidos que en seguida volvieron hacia el trabajo de la policía. Un largo silencio, de más de diez minutos incomodó a Yui.

— Chicos no es culpa vuestra —dijo finalmente Yui en un hilo de voz.

— Tenía que haberlo detenido —murmuró Shouta sentándose al suelo.

— Yo era su compañera, así que tenía que haber ido con él —susurró Erena.

— No tendría que haberle llevado de copas ayer —añadió Tsubasa.

— No tendría que haberle llamado cobarde —informó Kokoro.

— Tendría que haberle dicho que no fuera, porque él siempre me hacía caso —dijo finalmente Nanami.

— Entiendo vuestros sentimientos, pero no es culpa vuestra —añadió Yui—. No es culpa de nadie más que el que le haya hecho esto.

— No hay testigos —dijo Erena.

— ¿Qué hacía en este callejón? —preguntó Yui—. Cuando llevas a alguien en el Programa tienes prohibido ir a lugares así.

— Dicen que lo han apuñalado empujándolo hacia él —informó Tsubasa—. Y los siguientes seremos nosotros.

— Porque traicionamos a Gin y a los suyos —añadió Kokoro.

— Chicos, vamos…

.

Ella escuchó el timbre y suspiró largamente. Se levantó del sofá, a media comida y se acercó a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla. No era nadie que conociera, así que volvió sus pasos hacia el comedor. Pero el timbre volvió a escucharse, más largo y fuerte que antes. Ella rodó los ojos y volvió sus pasos. Antes de abrir la puerta, puso su teléfono encima de la mirilla e hizo una foto. Corrían rumores de atracadores que llamaban los timbres en el barrio, así que sería muy precavida con ello. Vivir sola era un peligro, como siempre decían sus padres, pero tampoco esperaba que le sucediera aquello. Ella puso el candado de la puerta y abrió un poco. Al ver que la persona delante de su puerta tenía una pistola levantada, ella cerró de golpe. Pero el tipo, vestido en un chándal, de ojos marrones, detrás de unas gafas negras, puso su pie para que ella no pudiera cerrarla. Ella corrió hacia el baño, que era la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella. Llamó con su teléfono a emergencias. ¿Podría sobrevivir a aquello? Esperó a que se pusiera la chica y empezó a contarle su situación. La mujer le dijo que enviaba a una patrulla en su casa. ¿Cuánto tardarían? Escuchó un golpe en seco, que le indicó que el tipo ya había roto la cadena de seguridad. ¿Qué haría ahora? Notó el peso del tipo en la puerta del baño, intentando abrirla. El suelo estaba resbaladizo, pero ella puso sus manos en el suelo, intentando hacer la mayor fuerza posible para evitar que el tipo entrara allí. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué la perseguían? Ella ni tan siquiera lo conocía. Ella tan solo era una simple dependienta en una tienda de juguetes. Ella no había molestado a nadie, ¿verdad? La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que ese tipo entrara la pistola y apuntara hacia ella. Ella al verlo se apartó de la puerta, dejando que ese tipo entrara por completo. Grave error. Ahora le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza. En un intento desesperado para sobrevivir, ella le tiró el pote de cristal que decoraba y perfumaba su baño. El cristal se rompió encima de ese gorila moreno y con cara de extranjero. Ella salió corriendo al ver que ese tipo se ponía las manos en la cabeza y se quejaba de ella. Pasó por su lado y lo empujó contra la pared, para salir por la puerta hasta la calle. Allí habría alguien que podría ayudarla, ¿verdad? Corrió, no se detuvo. Miraba hacia atrás una y otra vez, para comprobar que ese tipo no la perseguía, sin darse cuenta de que eso entorpecía su paso. Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde iba. Se había olvidado de en dónde quedaba la comisaría y tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar. Pudo ver como ese tipo salía de la casa mucho más enojado que antes. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho a ese tipo? Ella intentaba recordarlo, pero en esos instantes su memoria estaba borrosa. Ella siguió corriendo. Había una casa con luz, en una calle. Si había luz, significaba que había alguien que podría ayudarla. Tocó el timbre desesperadamente. Alguien debía de ayudarla. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Siguió tocando el timbre con desespero, escuchando un 'ya voy' desde dentro. Ella miró hacia atrás, apoyándose en la puerta. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ese tipo estaba ahí, sonriendo con frialdad. Apuntando ese metal de color negro hacia ella. Disparó y ella golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta. El tipo desapareció en la oscuridad, mientras la puerta se abría y se escuchaba un grito en el silencio de la noche.

.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un policía mirando hacia la carretera, haciendo que Yui se acercara a él. Un compañero suyo se acercó preguntándole lo que había visto y haciendo que Yui omitiera la misma pregunta—. Aquello —el hombre señaló hacia el medio de la carretera, en donde parecía que había una gran manifestación.

— Chicos —Yui miró hacia los Bullet Junior, que seguían medio en shock por la repentina muerte—. Hey, chicos, mirad esto —dijo viendo como todos la ignoraban—. Mirad —finalmente todos se giraron a mirarla y ella señaló hacia esa multitud de gente.

Toda esa multitud de gente llevaba los teléfonos iluminados, como si de una vela se tratara, mientras que algunos pocos llevaban velas encendidas, intentando que no se les apagaran. La multitud de gente andaba lentamente hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron, todos rodearon el cordón policial. Yui se dio cuenta de que no cabrían todos en ese lugar. Algunos se subieron a postes, otros a muros, pero todos miraban hacia ellos con una mirada llena de tristeza.

— ¿Todo esto es por él? —preguntó Takuma mirando a su madre—. ¿Todo esto es por los Bullet Junior?

— Creo que sí —respondió Yui—. Esta gente vienen del concierto.

Los componentes del grupo que estaban al suelo, se levantaron para verlo. Ese era un espectáculo que su reciente amigo fallecido de seguro disfrutaría. Cuando el último se detuvo detrás de la multitud, toda esa gente a la vez abrió la boca, en sincronización, para cantar su canción más nueva y, parecía que todos los fans lo sabían, que había sido precisamente él quién lo había escrito.

 **Como siempre, hoy y mañana, se supone que debíamos de seguir**

 **Pero las voces que ríen se cortan forzadas por la repentina tragedia.**

Alumi le pidió a su hermano que la subiera a sus hombros y él, después de rodar los ojos, lo hizo. Ella grabó con su teléfono todo. Mientras algunos hacían la música con pequeños 'mmmm', los demás cantaban el resto.

 **Desde el espejismo de la felicidad, el mañana se rompe en pedazos,**

 **Y tú estabas lleno de lágrimas, pero pudiste ver las estrellas**

 **.**

 **Porque ese día jamás será olvidado por aquellas personas cercanas**

 **El dolor de las personas convertidas en héroes por la eternidad**

 **Mientras esperamos al amanecer**

 **Nosotros cantaremos al lejano cielo para que os alcance.**

 **.**

 **Tú puedes volver a ponerte en pie, mientras nosotros lloramos esa pérdida**

 **Por encima de tu cuerpo las campanas de la vida han dejado de repicar**

 **.**

 **Desde el espejismo de la felicidad, el mañana se rompe en pedazos,**

 **Y tú estabas lleno de lágrimas, pero pudiste ver las estrellas**

 **.**

 **Porque ese día jamás será olvidado por aquellas personas cercanas**

 **El cielo de tu mundo se llena de oraciones para ti**

 **En tus alas está nuestra tristeza**

 **Mientras nuestra canción viaja sobre el viento por las estrellas.**

 **.**

 **¿Vas a escuchar nuestra canción? ¿Va a alcanzar tu alma esté donde esté?**

— Mira esto, Hikaru —Erena se giró para mirar hacia el callejón—. Esta gente está aquí por ti.

 **.**

 **Las personas han perdido a alguien importante**

 **Incluso el mar y el cielo que tú gobernabas está triste**

 **Nosotros escuchamos los llantos de esa gente**

 **Con el deseo de estar conectado a ti.**

 **.**

 **Pero tus alas ya se han perdido**

 **Tus alas ya se han ido**

 **Tus alas ya han tocado el sol**

 **Y de nuevo caerán hacia el infierno**

 **Por tu alma de diablo.**

 **.**

 **Porque ese día jamás será olvidado por aquellas personas cercanas**

 **El cielo de tu mundo se llena de oraciones para ti**

 **En tus alas está nuestra tristeza**

 **Mientras nuestra canción viaja sobre el viento por las estrellas.**

 **.**

 **Nosotros jamás te olvidaremos, aunque el diablo por fin haya muerto.**

.

Al terminar, la policía aplaudió con ánimos mientras los restantes de los Bullet Junior se quedaban petrificados.

— Gracias a todos —dijo Yui con una sonrisa—. De seguro que Hikaru estará contento con esto.

Lentamente, la gente de delante se fue arrodillando, hasta que casi todos quedaron al suelo arrodillados ante ellos, con la cabeza agachada.

— Gracias —dijo Yuki que se acercó a Yui para hablar—. Aceptamos los respetos de todos.

— Si podemos hacer algo para vosotros, estamos todos dispuestos a hacerlo —susurró el de más adelante.

— Tenemos toda la ayuda de la policía, pero gracias —dijo Yuki—. Id con cuidado, de vuelta a casa, ¿vale?

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Tetsuya se acercó a Yuki y cogió su mano. Aquello era un espectáculo digno de ver, pero sus palabras no salían. Él miró al resto del grupo, que estaban igual que él. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra al respecto. Aquella sensación era demasiado para cualquiera de ellos.

— Intentaremos informaros de la situación cuanto antes a la web que los fans habéis hecho, ¿vale? Muchas gracias por todo —Yui hizo una reverencia, haciendo que los demás del grupo reaccionaran y la imitaran.

Lentamente algunos se fueron de allí, otros se quedaron, esperando con paciencia. Yui sonrió hacia Shouta que bajó la mirada al suelo, mientras Alumi bajaba de encima de su hermano con un salto.

* * *

(No culpen a la autora se quedó sin ideas para canciones XD esta canción está modificada (mucho y sobre todo en el significado), pero tiene trazas de la canción "The world will never forget" de Tackey & Tsubasa).

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Loco o loca: el secuestro de Yuna'.


	20. Loco o loca: el secuestro de Yuna

Buenas!

03 de Julio.

* * *

Loco o loca. Cuando a alguien se le llama loco, tiende a decirse porque ha perdido la cordura que caracteriza a los humanos, que puede ser muy imprudente o disparatado, descontrolado, que excede a lo ordinario. Llamar a alguien loco, significa literalmente fuera de la normalidad. ¿Por qué? Porque lo dice el diccionario. Sí. Si ustedes buscan la palabra loco al diccionario les pondrán alguna de esas palabras como significado. Así era como me sentía yo cada vez que estaba con Yuna o Kyooi: una loca descontrolada e imprudente. Había muchas cosas que desconocía aún de sus vidas, pero una de ellas me llamó la atención: Yuna estaba acostumbrada a ser secuestrada y Kyooi estaba acostumbrado a rescatarla. Estuvieran o no sus padres, Yuna era vulnerable y, al parecer, víctima de un hombre que se había pasado los 16 años de ella intentando matarla. Cuando eso pasaba, Yuna, Kyooi, e incluso, algunas veces, Shinobu, Takuma y Alumi, parecían tener muy malhumor, pero en realidad se divertían igualmente. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien feliz cuando le secuestraban para hacerle daño? Eso era algo digno de llamar locura. Pero tal vez el peor loco de todos, sería el padre de sangre de Yuna: Niishitake Ryouga-san. Un empresario con muy mal genio y mucho dinero para malgastar.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Yuna estaba indecisa en sus decisiones, un buen motivo para llamarla 'loca de remate'.

Kizuna.

 **Loco o loca: el secuestro de Yuna.**

Cuando estoy entre locos me hago el loco.

 **Diógenes de Sínope** ( _Filosofo griego_ ).

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya les habían metido dentro del coche y estaban camino a un lugar desconocido, con las manos atadas y la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de ropa. Kizuna perdió su concentración a medio camino, cuando la voz de un hombre se hizo presente. Yuna, pareció reconocerle en seguida y Shinobu, a su lado, chasqueó la lengua en un pequeño: otra vez ese pesado. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era eso que les estaban haciendo mientras iban a comprar a la tienda de la esquina? ¿Un intento de secuestro? ¿Una reproducción? No, Kizuna no creía posible que Yuna se dejaría secuestrar para robar dinero a sus padres y menos Shinobu. ¿Entonces? Antes de poder hacerse con una respuesta apropiada, los sacaron del coche a rastras, ante las quejas de los dos hermanos sobre cómo les trataban, siendo "unos clientes tan habituales". Cuando les dejaron al suelo, les quitaron las bolsas de la cabeza y les pusieron a todos mordazas, excepto a Yuna, que se la llevaron lejos de ellos. Kizuna observó aterrada el sótano en dónde estaban. No había nada. Solo era un sótano frío y húmedo, lleno de goteras que bien podían servir para una tortura como otra. Escuchó a Yuna gritar al otro lado mientras buscaba a Shinobu. El chico estaba con los ojos cerrados removiéndose incómodo, pero parecía de lo más tranquilo. En cuanto a los secuestradores: cuatro hombres bien trajeados y con cara de malas pulgas. Los hombres eran robustos, dándole a Kizuna la verdadera sensación de que estaban completamente perdidos si intentaban escapar de ellos.

Empezó a escuchar algunos golpes al otro lado, justo cuando hacían ya unos veinte minutos que se habían llevado a Yuna. La chica apareció con paso apresurado en dónde ellos estaban y negando a cada palabra de uno de los secuestradores que la seguían. Estaba completamente desatada. La chica iba golpeando cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera encontrar por el medio. Parecía terriblemente enojada. Se acercó a su lado y le preguntó si estaba bien. Kizuna ni siquiera respondió. ¿Estar bien? ¿Se podía estar bien, estando rodeada de unos gorilas parecidos a los de las discotecas típicas que salían en las películas americanas? ¿Se podía estar bien, estando atada y amordazada, tumbada por completo en un suelo que le hacía tener escalofríos debido a la humedad? Yuna pareció entenderlo, porque ella misma se respondió al instante. Lo que le pareció extraño a Kizuna, fue que Yuna no se preocupara por su hermano. El hombre graso y bajito, trajeado que la había estado siguiendo hasta entonces, volvió a pedirle que le escuchara.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que si quieres hablar conmigo me invitas a un café! ¡No me secuestras, viejo chiflado! —Yuna realmente parecía harta. Se apartó del lado de Kizuna para golpear a otro de los gorilas. Este se quedó quieto recibiendo el golpe de ella y sin mover ni un solo músculo.

— ¡YUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —el grito de Kyooi se escuchó a un lado del sótano. Yuna se alejó de allí, hacia detrás de una pared de color gris—. ¿Estás bien? —la mano de Kyooi se vio a través de la pared, cogiendo a la chica y alejándola de allí.

— ¡Para Oniichan! —gritó ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Shinobu de nuevo? —Kyooi no parecía preocupado.

— Kizuna… —el hombre bajito se acercó a la hija de Mamoru y Asami mientras escuchaban a Kyooi gritar un inentendible insulto. Levantó a Kizuna de modo que ella quedara sentada en el suelo y la abrazó por la espalda, poniendo un pequeño cuchillo en su cuello, mientras Kyooi aparecía corriendo por dónde se había ido Yuna.

— ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces, Niishitake?! —gritó desesperado.

— ¡He dicho que vais a aceptar mi oferta! —gritó el hombre desesperado.

— ¡Dijimos que no pondríamos a personas ajenas en nuestras disputas familiares! —gritó él avanzando lentamente.

— ¡Si te acercas más le rajo el cuello! —Kyooi se detuvo—. ¡Qué yo recuerde jamás acepté ese trato con tu familia!

— ¡Sí lo hiciste! —gritó Yuna.

— ¡Lo hice con la mía! ¡Solo se lo prometí a mi hija! —respondió el hombre.

El silencio se hizo de repente en el lugar. Yuna buscó su bolsa que uno de los gorilas mantenía detrás de él, junto con la bolsa de Kizuna y la de Shinobu. La abrió y sacó un cubo de rubick y varios palos de hierro, de la medida de un bolígrafo. La chica pulsó un botón al centro del cubo y de uno de los palos, mientras los otros se los metía en el bolsillo. El cubo se fue desmontando lentamente hasta convertirse en un arco multicolor, mientras que el palo se estiró para convertirse en una flecha. Cargó la flecha y apuntó hacia el hombre.

— Vuelve a repetir eso, que los trescientos quilómetros hora no los superas con esto —le amenazó.

— Yuna podrías herir a Kizuna —susurró Kyooi poniéndose al medio—. Te lo ruego respira hondo.

— ¿Respirar? Ese tipo sigue creyendo que soy su maldita hija después de todo lo que me ha hecho —se quejó ella—. Aparta o te disparo a ti.

— Yuna, ¿se puede saber qué te ha hecho esta vez? —preguntó el chico alzando sus manos en un intento de calmarla.

— ¿Recuerdas la noticia de hace una semana en dónde se contaba que su hijo había fallecido?

— ¿Tu padre tenía razón como siempre al decirte que fueras con más cuidado que nunca? —preguntó Kyooi mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Después de intentar matarme durante dieciséis años, ahora quiere que herede su empresa, porque soy su única descendiente de sangre —respondió Yuna fulminando con la mirada al hombre, a través del nieto de Shiho.

Kyooi se giró de repente hacia el director de la empresa Niishitake.

— ¡¿Pero está usted loco?! —señaló hacia Yuna mientras miraba desesperado al hombre. Yuna afirmó con la cabeza, eso era completamente ilógico—. ¡¿Cómo narices quiere poner a esa loca a cargo de su empresa?! ¡La va a hundir en dos días!

— ¿Qué significa eso, Kyooi? —la voz de Yuna era áspera y llena de odio. No esperaba que eso fuera lo que había querido decir con llamarle loco.

El chico se quedó petrificado mientras tragaba sonoramente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras se mojaba los labios resecos.

— Nada, no significa nada. Es solo que es un poco caradura al… —Kyooi se giró para mirarla, mientras una flecha rozaba su brazo—. ¡Bruja!

— ¡Insensible! —gritó ella.

— ¡Animal de bellota!

— ¡Cuesta a medias!

— ¿Eso es un insulto? —preguntó Shinobu.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo. Shinobu se había quitado las ataduras de sus manos, la mordaza y golpeaba entonces a Niishitake. Los gorilas se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Yuna ya estaba cogiendo otro tubo de su bolsillo, activándolo para convertirlo en una flecha y disparándolo. Pasó por delante del más cercano y se clavó en una de las columnas que había en el sótano, haciendo una enorme grieta.

— ¿Quién quiere recibir la siguiente? —preguntó cuando vio que todos se quedaban mirando la flecha. Sacó otro tubo y cargó la flecha en su arco.

Kyooi corrió hacia Kizuna para abrazarla, mientras Shinobu le desataba las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven en el oído de ella. Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza lentamente mientras notaba que sus ataduras se aflojaban. Kyooi se apartó cogiéndola de las mejillas con firmeza—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Kyooi le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

— Es-es-estoy bien —tartamudeó ella en un hilo de voz. Reconocer que había pasado miedo era solo poco, pero viendo el enfado que llevaba Yuna por culpa de eso, no podía además decirles que estaba aterrada. Estaba convencida de que Shinobu y Kyooi ya la habían notado temblar, así que no hacía falta decir nada más al respecto—. Se-seguro.

Kyooi se rio con fuerza.

— Eres rara —susurró él tirando de su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. La ayudó a mantenerse en pie, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura—. Te llevo a casa, vamos.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza levemente y miró hacia Yuna.

— ¿Vamos entonces? —preguntó Yuna aun manteniendo su arco cargado y apuntando a la nada, dispuesta a disparar a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos.

Shinobu corrió a coger las bolsas de la compra y los cuatro salieron lentamente de allí. En cuanto los hubieron perdido de vista en la pared por donde Kyooi había llegado, los gorilas corrieron llamando a su jefe medio inconsciente. Entonces, Kyooi con un hábil movimiento subió a Kizuna en su espalda.

— ¿Qu-qu-qué haces? —tartamudeó ella enrojeciendo de golpe.

— Ahora tartamudea avergonzada, que bonita —sonrió Yuna echando a correr.

Shinobu la siguió y Kyooi empezó a correr también detrás de ellos, cargando a Kizuna. Por suerte, el sótano de ese enorme edificio también daba a la calle y no tuvieron que subir ningunas escaleras. Se encontraron justo al lado de la entrada principal de la empresa Niishitake. Cada vez que Yuna y Kyooi miraban ese edificio, les hacía parecer insignificantes, como hormigas paseando por un gran desierto. Cuando la puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de Kyooi, escucharon un grito a dentro para que les detuvieran. Por suerte para ellos, ese día, al igual como la última semana, la empresa estaba rodeada de periodistas y gente que paseaba casualmente por la calle. Se acercaron a los periodistas con mucha casualidad mientras los cuatro gorilas y el empresario salían de la puerta que ellos acababan de dejar atrás.

— ¡Yuna espera! —gritó el hombre.

— ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar contigo! —gritó ella. Kizuna la miró. Había guardado el arco y las flechas en su bolsa y miraba al hombre con una cara realmente de enojo.

— ¡Escúchame! —gritó el hombre.

— ¡Cuando quiera hablar con alguien no lo secuestre! —gritó ella. Los periodistas entonces empezaron a rodearlos. El hombre se quedó paralizado.

— ¡No te he secuestrado! —gritó él.

Kyooi dejó a Kizuna al suelo, asegurándose de que se mantenía de pie y se acercó a Yuna.

— Tranquila, respira hondo —sonrió con mucha falsedad—. Has conseguido ponerle nervioso, nada más.

Yuna empezó a respirar profundamente. La verdad era que tener a ese hombre delante de sus narices y desmintiendo algo que acababa de hacer, la hacía poner mucho más nerviosa.

— ¿Puede negar eso de esta manera? ¿Después de secuestrarme cada dos por tres durante toda mi vida por intentar matarme? —preguntó ella mirando a Kyooi. Los periodistas se giraron para ver la respuesta del hombre que por supuesto lo negó—. Es que me pone usted de los nervios, Niishitake-san.

— Respira, Yuna —Kyooi suspiró al ver que la chica daba un paso hacia él.

Ella inhaló y exhaló con lentitud. Parecía que eso la calmaba un poco, muy lentamente. Se giró hacia su primo.

— Este tipo no sabe lo que siento, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

— Te estoy diciendo que es por otro motivo, hija. Debes de escucharme —dijo el hombre sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los periodistas, después de esas palabras, estaban prestando el cien por cien de su atención a ellos.

— ¡Qué deje usted de llamarme hija! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo! —gritó ella desesperada.

— Yuna… —Kyooi rodó los ojos mientras la advertía con su nombre. ¿Por qué era tan fácil de enojar esa chica y más cuando se trataba de ese motivo?

Yuna exhaló de nuevo. Inhaló. Exhaló. Inhaló. Exhaló. Arqueó una ceja viendo que el hombre seguía sonriendo delante de ella.

— Esto no funciona —dijo mientras golpeaba al hombre con toda su fuerza—. Ahora sí me he desahogado.

— ¡Yuna! ¡Te he dicho que respirases hondo!

— Ya —la chica se giró con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Pero eso no me satisface, y en cambio lo otro sí.

La chica se alejó a grandes zancadas dejando a todos estáticos en sus sitios.

— Bueno, tengo que reconocerlo —Shinobu murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Shinobu siguió a su hermana en una pequeña corrida para ponerse a su lado y alabando su puñetazo.

— Debo de preguntarlo —susurró Kizuna ya más tranquila—. ¿Están esos bien?

— No, para nada —respondió Kyooi—. ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó girándose hacia el hombre. Él afirmó con la cabeza mientras los gorilas le ayudaban a levantarse—. Entonces no vuelva a secuestrarlos —Kyooi cogió la mano de Kizuna y tiró de ella siguiendo a los hermanos.

Al cabo de un rato, Yuna y Shinobu se detuvieron y los miraron. Kyooi y Kizuna terminaron de acercarse a ellos. Dirigiéndoles una buena sonrisa, Shinobu se metió en el jardín de una casa y Yuna lo siguió. Kyooi y Kizuna también les siguieron, aunque la última no sabía a dónde la estaban llevando.

— Bueno, gracias por acompañarnos —dijo finalmente Yuna abriendo con la llave.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Kyooi—. Tal vez vuelvan a atacaros y es mejor que estéis en mi casa.

— No te preocupes, Kyooi —Yuna sonrió hacia él, mientras Shinobu entraba en la casa en una corrida—. Nuestros padres vendrán mañana por la mañana, así que estaremos protegidos igualmente.

— Pero… —Kyooi frunció el ceño.

— Estaremos bien, Oniichan —respondió ella mientras Shinobu volvía con una caja entre sus brazos.

— ¿Oneechan? —susurró el chico.

— Dime —ella se giró y frunció el ceño ante la caja—. ¿Qué es esto?

— Pensaba que tú lo sabrías —respondió él—. Estaba al medio del camino y pesa mucho.

— Déjalo al suelo con cuidado, Shinobu —dijo ella. El chico hizo caso y se apartó mientras Yuna veía la etiqueta que había encima—. Para Himitsu-kun de K. C. ¿Recuerdas a alguien llamado K. C.? —Yuna miró a Kyooi. El chico negó con la cabeza—. ¿Lo abro?

— ¿Ken Chishi? —Kizuna frunció el ceño mientras hablaba.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Kyooi mientras todos la miraban.

— Ah, nada —respondió ella medio avergonzada—. Acabo de recordar ese nombre. Ese nombre estaba en el libro rojo y… bueno, creo que era alguien que odiaba mucho a vuestros padres.

— Sí, yo también recuerdo ese nombre, pero… —Kyooi miró la caja de nuevo y todos lo imitaron—. Nah, no creo que 'K. C.' pueda ser Ken Chishi —sonrió forzadamente y Yuna afirmó con la cabeza mirándolo—. ¿Verdad?

— Ah, ha hecho clic —Shinobu sonrió infantilmente.

— ¿Clic? —Kyooi arqueó una ceja—. ¿No crees que es un mal momento para hacer bromas?

— No estoy diciendo ninguna broma.

Yuna acercó su oído al paquete.

— Clic, clic, clic… —Yuna frunció el ceño y miró al chico—. Está haciendo ruidos, en serio.

— ¿Ca-cada segundo? —Kyooi parpadeó confundido y claramente nervioso.

— Sí —Yuna se levantó de golpe y cogió la mano de su hermano para apartarlo de allí. Cerró la puerta de golpe y miró a su primo.

— Corred —Kyooi cogió la mano de Kizuna de nuevo y tiró de ella fuera del lugar. Los otros dos le siguieron.

Cuando terminaron de salir, escucharon un fuerte ruido y de repente los cuatro estaban tumbados al suelo. A Kizuna le dolían los oídos y le pitaban con fuerza. Estaba confundida y completamente débil. Movió su cabeza en un intento de poder ponerse de pie sin tambalearse, pero terminó de nuevo al suelo. A su lado, Kyooi estaba completamente tumbado al suelo y no se movía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentó intentando detener ese mareo que le provocaba el hecho de tener los oídos en ese estado, quedándose viendo detrás de ella. Yuna estaba tumbada al suelo también e intentaba levantarse, Shinobu, a su lado, estaba intentando respirar, tosiendo polvo y suciedad, ahogándose. El lugar en dónde antes había estado la casa delante de ellos, ahora era solo runa y columnas de humo y fuego. Yuna se acercó a Kizuna y se sentó a su lado.

— Sí, era Ken Chishi, supongo, puesto que ella está muerta —suspiró dejándose caer por completo al suelo. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien, Shinobu?

— Sí, estoy bien —el chico tosió de nuevo y se calló mientras se incorporaba—. Acaban de destruir nuestra casa —se quejó sentándose igual que Kizuna—. ¿Todo bien Oniichan? —Kizuna se giró de repente acordándose de que el chico estaba inconsciente.

Kyooi también se había sentado. Levantó un pulgar hacia ellos. Todos tenían alguna herida en su cuerpo o rostro. Kizuna se preguntó si ella también estaría herida y llena de polvo. La gente de los alrededores, empezó a salir de sus casas y acercarse a ellos. Yuna cogió su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó los números de memoria.

— Tetsuya-ojiichan —susurró cuando descolgaron al otro lado—. Acaban de atentar contra nuestro piso con una bomba. Tu hijo tiene una herida muy fea en su preciosa cara y mi hermano se ahoga.

— ¿Estáis bien?

— Sí, aún así estamos bien, espera un segundo —Yuna miró a Kizuna—. ¿Estás bien, tú? —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza—. Sí, todos perfectos.

— En seguida envío ayuda. No os mováis de aquí —suspiró él.

— Esto solo me recuerda a Dean —suspiró Kizuna dejándose caer para terminar tumbada por completo. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente a Kyooi que se había quedado sentado.

— ¿Por qué él? —preguntó el chico con malhumor.

— Han abierto la puerta, metido una caja a dentro —Kizuna levantó sus dedos conforme enumeraba los hechos—, se han entretenido a cerrar la puerta y además han puesto un temporizador muy retardado o quizás un sensor de movimiento. Quizás demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees?

— Bueno, así eran la gente que intentó matar a nuestros padres, ¿sabes? —susurró Kyooi.

— Pareces conocerlos bien —respondió Kizuna.

— K. C. —Yuna susurró—. ¡¿Quién narices es K. C. y por qué motivo ha puesto una bomba dedicada a mi padre?! —gritó con fuerza.

— Gritando no vas a conocer ninguna respuesta, Yuna —respondió él.

— Kyooi-san, ¿estáis bien? —una chica con el uniforme de su instituto se acercó a ellos.

— Sí, perfectamente, pero no te acerques mucho a nosotros —respondió él levantando una mano. ¿Quién era ella? La había visto muchas veces en el instituto, pero acordarse de todos los nombres era demasiado complicado para él. ¿Vivía cerca de Yuna?

— Lo de Dean, lo digo también porque si conocen al enemigo de la gente, normalmente firman con sus iniciales para darles a entender que pueden ser como ellos —añadió Kizuna ignorando por completo a la chica—. Aunque esté muerto.

— Si fuera así sería terrible, Kizuna —dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro se giraron asustados a mirarlo. Shinichi había corrido hacia allí.

— Ojiichan.

— Porque eso significa que estos tipos podrían estar vigilando y por lo tanto podría ser una trampa para todos nosotros —Shinichi sonrió agachándose a su lado—. ¿Estás bien? —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza y él le removió el pelo gris que le había quedado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en casa después de lo que sucedió el otro día?

— Bueno, fui a comprar y cuando salí me encontré a Yu-tan —Kizuna la miró.

— La acompañé a ella, puesto que solo iba a la esquina de su casa. De nuevo me secuestraron y se la llevaron a ella conmigo y con Shinobu, pero como Kyooi sabía que había de venir, lo supuso y nos vino a buscar —dijo Yuna—. Así que Kyooi nos acompañó en casa. Pero mientras nos despedíamos Shinobu vino con una caja con las iniciales 'K.C'.

— ¿A quién iba dirigido el paquete? ¿Vosotros lo habéis recogido? —preguntó Shinichi.

— A nuestro padre, y no, nos lo hemos encontrado dentro de casa —respondió Shinobu.

— ¿A quién habéis llamado? —preguntó Shinichi.

— A mi padre —respondió Kyooi.

— Llámalo de nuevo y dile que no venga —respondió Shinichi mientras empezaban a escuchar las sirenas lejanas acercándose—. Hay más que suficiente con uno en el punto de mira. Hoy solo trabajaba Saguru, así que no habrá problema con lo demás. Manteneros cercanos a esa pared y esperad a que terminemos. Os acompañaré a casa —se levantó del suelo y se miró a la gente—. Que todo el mundo se aparte del lugar, es peligroso. ¿Kizu? —ella lo miró—. ¿Cómo podríamos saber si ha sido obra de ese tipo?

Kizuna bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Porque firman con un nudo teñido en sangre —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Y eso? —Kyooi frunció el ceño mientras ayudaba a Kizuna a levantarse, para acercarse al muro.

— Cuando les dije que mi nombre real significaba un lazo, ellos no dudaron en empezar a firmar con aquello, para que así pareciera que solo yo lo hice —dijo Kizuna.

— Ah, sí, Shinichi-san —Kyooi lo miró. El hombre estaba mirando a su nieta preocupado, pero en cuando el joven lo llamó, desvió la mirada hacia él—. No hemos tenido tiempo a comprobar si había nadie más cerca.

— Si había alguien más, no habrá supervivientes —susurró Shinichi mirando hacia el edificio, mientras coches de bomberos, de policía y ambulancias se detenían cerca de ellos, rodeándolos. La gente se apartó para dejarles pasar—. ¡Saguru! —Shinichi lo llamó al verlo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó el inglés.

— Te cuento —Shinichi se alejó de ellos a pasos rápidos y Saguru y el jefe de bomberos lo siguieron, junto a los miembros de las ambulancias.

.

— No pasa nada, chicos —Shinichi forzó su mejor sonrisa en el retrovisor del coche que conducía, al notar el tenso ambiente.

— Hoy era el entierro de Hikaru-niisan —susurró Yuna.

— Precisamente por eso hemos tenido la suerte de que solo Saguru trabajara, ¿no es cierto? —Shinichi se encogió de hombros—. Parece ser que estos canadienses tienen más voluntad de hacer daño de lo que esperábamos.

— No tendría que haber vuelto —susurró Kizuna—. Si yo no hubiera escapado de allí, ninguno de ellos hubiera venido y esto no hubiera sucedido.

— Esto no es culpa de Kizuna-chan —Yuna le cogió la mano con fuerza—. Mi padre ha tenido siempre muchos enemigos.

— Bueno, hemos llegado —susurró Shinichi deteniendo el coche—. Yuna, ¿estás segura de no querer quedarte con Kyooi?

— Estar al lado de nuestro padre ahora mismo es lo único que podemos hacer —dijo ella—. Así que es mejor estar en la casa Shiroma con él.

— Entonces los llevo a la casa Shiroma —Shinichi sonrió hacia Kyooi y él afirmó con la cabeza dándole un débil gracias. Kizuna y Kyooi salieron del coche y se apresuraron a ir a dentro del edificio—. Entonces vámonos —dijo Shinichi sonriendo.

— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? —pidió Yuna. Shinichi la miró antes de iniciar la marcha con el coche.

.

Shinobu y Shinichi se quedaron quietos al pasillo y ella entró en la habitación. Ese lugar ni siquiera parecía un hospital. Las paredes eran amarillas, las cortinas rojas y la grande cama estaba al centro de la habitación, en medio de un montón de lujos que ella ni siquiera podía entender. Se acercó a la cama y observó atentamente a la mujer.

— Te-Tenko-san —susurró Yuna en un hilo de voz.

Ella abrió los ojos y la miró.

— Artemis —Tenko se incorporó rápidamente mirándola.

— Shinichi-ojiisan me ha dicho que estabas bien y por eso he venido a verte —susurró ella. Tenko afirmó con la cabeza.

— Mañana en las noticias dirán que he muerto —susurró Tenko—. Espero que todo salga bien. Tan solo quiero alejarme cuanto antes de ese hombre.

— Realmente no habías entrado en coma, me siento aliviada —susurró Yuna sentándose en la cama.

— Me alegro de que hayas venido, Yuna-chan —Tenko le cogió la mano sonriendo—. Ahora que lo sé todo, puedo decirte que realmente me recordaste mucho a mi hermana pequeña.

— Lo siento, yo no quería…

— No te preocupes —Tenko tiró de su mano y la abrazó—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, puesto que él va a volver pronto. Siempre pensé que había perdido la oportunidad de tener algún sobrino, pero realmente resulta que siempre había existido —Tenko se apartó de ella y sonrió—. Quisiera poder conocerte más, Yuna-chan.

— Si no te vas muy lejos puedo venir a visitarte —Yuna sonrió.

— Bueno, por el momento estaré viviendo y trabajando en un bar, hasta que tenga el dinero para irme lejos de aquí, pero siempre podemos mantener el contacto —Tenko afirmó con la cabeza.

— Te-tengo que irme —Yuna se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se detuvo unos instantes. Había venido porque realmente quería hacerlo, pero tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar de solo pronunciar esas palabras—. Yo… —se giró a mirarla y vio que ella la estaba observando—. Si-siento mucho lo de Sora —dijo con rapidez saliendo de allí.

— O-oye… —la puerta se cerró y ella se tumbó de nuevo—. Pero si Sora está bien…

.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kazuki viendo salir a Kizuna de la habitación.

Kyooi les había contado a todos lo que había sucedido, y después de tomar un baño, Kizuna se encerró con Kira en su habitación.

— Sí, lo siento —susurró Kizuna—. Cuando sucede algo que nos asusta, tanto Kira como yo tenemos que hablarlo. Pero…

— Es bonito que estéis siempre unidas —Kazuki afirmó con la cabeza. Kizuna también afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está Kira?

— Se ha dormido —Kizuna miró a dentro de la habitación. Él era el único que estaba allí—. ¿Y papá y mamá?

— Se han ido a dormir —mintió Kazuki.

— Oh, es tarde —Kizuna se frotó las manos bajando la mirada.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Kazuki.

— ¿Tenéis mandarina? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Kazuki arqueando una ceja—. Si tú la odiabas.

— Ya, pero Kikyo me la hacía comer a diario, así que terminé adaptándome a ella —susurró Kizuna en un hilo de voz.

— ¡Uaah! —Kazuki sonrió hacia ella—. Oneesan al final resultará ser buena.

— No es cierto —se quejó su gemela.

— Era una broma —Kazuki se rio—. ¿Mandarina?

— Sí —respondió Kizuna.

— Está bien —Kazuki se fue hacia la cocina y volvió con un par en cada mano—. ¿Cuáles quieres?

— Estas dos —Kizuna sonrió hacia él señalando su mano derecha.

— Vale —Kazuki le alargó la izquierda, haciendo reír a Kizuna—. Ah, espera —Kazuki cerró la luz del comedor y acercó la mesa de delante del sofá hacia los grandes ventanales del comedor—. Ven —le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella lo hizo. Kazuki se sentó entre la mesa y el ventanal y ella lo imitó.

— Es bonito este lugar —susurró Kizuna viendo por la ventana.

— Sí, me gusta —respondió Kazuki—. Aunque para mí es solitario.

— Yo también te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? —Kizuna lo miró a los ojos.

— Lo sé —Kazuki sonrió—. Siempre juntos.

— Sí —ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Menudo día, ¿eh?

— Sí —Kizuna se quedó en silencio mientras observaba como Kazuki pelaba la mandarina—. ¿Crees que debería de habérmelo callado, todo eso, cuando descubristeis quién era yo?

— Está claro que ser adulto es un rollo —Kazuki sonrió hacia ella y ella frunció el ceño sin comprenderlo—. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que hiciste bien respondiendo la verdad. Pero dejaste muy preocupados a todos, en realidad. Yo pensé en Shinichi-ojiichan, ya que él también tiene la marca y dijeron que era por una tortura y por ser un asesino. No entiendo mucho, pero si es así, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que realmente él está bien? Y no solo eso. Takuma y Kotarou no sabían que su padre también tenía esa marca, ¿por qué Yui-obachan y Shouta-ojichan la tendrían? No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos están ocultando. Pero la pregunta que más se me viene a la mente, pensando en eso es para ti —Kazuki la miró fijamente. ¿Debía de hacérsela? Kizuna lo miró con atención dándole el pie para que la hiciera—. Si no quieres responder, lo entenderé pero, solo quisiera saber algo que tal vez me lleve a más preguntas y si respondes puedo hacerme un poco pesado —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza mientras le cogía un trozo de mandarina de la mano—. Dime, ¿por qué dijiste que Kikyo-san tampoco te había engañado del todo?

— Ah, lo oíste —Kizuna desvió la mirada hacia las vistas de la ciudad, después de comerse ese trozo y empezó a pelar las que tenía en las manos—. Pues porque Kikyo me había dicho que Dean y los demás sabrían algo de mi familia y ellos realmente lo sabían.

— ¿Entonces por qué quisiste alejarte de ellos? —Kazuki frunció el ceño.

— Solo lo hice cuando vi que tendría que matar a mamá —Kizuna respondió simple y luego cogió aire para soltarlo lentamente—. El día en que quise escapar de allí realmente, fue cuando Dean me dijo que tendría la oportunidad de descubrir acerca de mi familia, si hacía una misión por él —informó Kizuna—. Hasta entonces me había ofrecido voluntaria para robar, porque si no me hubieran dado misiones en las que tuviera que matar a alguien, así que me dio miedo que me dijera acerca de tener que ir a una misión obligatoria con Nathan. Yo hacía muy poco que había descubierto el nombre verdadero de la persona de la que hablaba el libro, así que estaba un poco descentrada en lo que él me decía. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada él me estaba contando acerca de la misión que haría y por la que no podía negarme —Kizuna se encogió levemente—. Unos minutos más tarde empecé a hacer las maletas. Pero no por ir a aceptar la misión, pretendía tan solo huir de allí. Había escrito una carta, que le pediría a Kira que la enviara al buzón, dirigida hacia Hattori Kazuki y que se quedara con Chandler… perdón, Hyou, para que Dean y los demás no pudieran hacernos daño. Pero Dean conocía mis intenciones de antemano y cogió a Kira para que yo tuviera que ir hasta ellos antes de huir.

— ¿Qué misión era? —Kazuki la miró confundida.

— Matar a Kudo Asami —respondió Kizuna.

— ¿Ese sueño que tuve en el que tu les decías que no lo harías era real? —Kazuki parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Sueño? —Kizuna lo miró—. ¿Soñaste con eso?

— Sí. Había cinco chicos y Kira en una habitación enorme, con solo un sofá, un jakuzzi y una mesa con cuatro sillas. El chico más pálido de todos decía que te perdonaría si matabas a Kudo Asami y tú te negaste las tres veces que te lo pidió y entonces…

— Por favor dime que no viste lo que me…

— Claro que lo vi —Kazuki suspiró—. Lo siento, no era mi intención verlo y menos quisiera que te hicieran daño.

— Esto no puede estar sucediendo de verdad —Kizuna lo miró asustada.

— ¿El qué? —Kazuki la miró confundido—. ¿No irás a…? —Kazuki señaló hacia la habitación de sus padres.

— Claro que no, jamás podría hacerlo —dijo ella—. Solo que… —ella se calló y bajó la mirada—. Sé que Kyooi dijo que no, pero aún así… —miró a Kazuki que afirmó con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando—. ¿Vais a abandonarme?

— ¿Qué? —Kazuki frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Bueno, es que Nathan lo dijo —Kizuna bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Para, Kizuna, no sé de qué estás hablando. Estábamos hablando de que te habían hecho daño y de repente me preguntas si te íbamos a abandonar —Kazuki levantó las manos delante de ella—. Perdí el hilo de la conversación, o es que me he dormido y te he estado respondiendo dormido.

— Nathan dijo que como me habían deshonrado, que mi familia no iba a quererme —susurró Kizuna—. Por eso no quería que lo supiera nadie, esto.

— ¿No se lo dijiste a nadie? —preguntó Kazuki intentando hacerle entender que parecía desconocer de lo que Kyooi le había hablado el día anterior.

— Solo a Kyooi cuando Nathan atacó a Kira el otro día —respondió Kizuna—. Porque Kira lo vio todo —un silencio largo invadió la separación de ellos dos, como un pequeño muro de incomodidad, que iba creciendo al mismo tiempo que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

— ¿Deshonrado? ¿Qué palabra es esa? —preguntó finalmente Kazuki después de chasquear la lengua. Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa con impaciencia.

— Pues, es que…

— No, sé lo que es. Pero me refiero que a ti no te han deshonrado, solo te han hecho daño —Kazuki la miró con seriedad—. Sería conveniente que se lo dijeras a mamá, al menos.

— No, eso…

— ¿En serio nos crees tan malvados como para abandonarte? ¿Y más cuando estás sufriendo? —Kazuki entrecerró los ojos hacia ella—. Qué mala impresión damos como familia.

— No, no es eso. Solo que Nathan…

— Jamás lo haríamos —Kazuki la interrumpió—. Es más, creo yo que te suplicaríamos a ti que no te fueras —Kazuki la miró con mucha seriedad, llamando la atención de Kizuna—. La deshonra no es un motivo para no querer a alguien que has añorado durante tanto tiempo. Ni tampoco el robo. No vamos a abandonarte por nada de eso —Kizuna bajó la mirada al suelo—. Oye, no es culpa tuya —Kazuki le dedicó su mejor sonrisa—. Nada de eso lo es. Presiento que esos nombres de Gin y Vodka también los habrás escuchado por eso del libro, y que esa marca que todos tienen tan diferente, como tú, también está relacionado con eso. Podemos intentar investigar, aunque el doctor Agasa murió hace ya unos cinco años, y ya no podemos hablar con él. Pero quizás alguien más sepa acerca de eso. O incluso en internet puede que haya información acerca de Gin y Vodka. Y ahora que sabemos el verdadero nombre de ese tipo: Hanabi Ronald. Lo investigaremos y encontraremos lo que nos falta, para saber la verdad. Nadie en esta familia estará en peligro, ¿está bien?

— ¿Seguro? —Kizuna lo miró moviendo sus labios como si no supieran si sonreír o echarse a llorar.

— Claro —Kazuki le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella sonriera débilmente—. Y ahora come, se te va a enfriar la mandarina.

— ¿Cómo que enfriar? —Kizuna miró sus manos.

Kazuki se echó a reír.

— Te estaba tomando el pelo, solo eso —dijo.

— Ya te vale —Kizuna se mordió el labio inferior evitando reírse con él—. Gracias por escucharme, Kazuki.

— Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no? —Kazuki sonrió—. Espero poder seguir ayudarte en un futuro, ¿vale?

— Sí —Kizuna sonrió hacia él.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Masaru-kun'.


	21. Masaru-kun

Buenas!

Vale, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me equivoqué al anunciar el próximo capítulo, en el capítulo anterior XDDD ya está corregido por el momento.

 **Shinichikudo12** : pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste ;) gracias por tu review como siempre

06 de Julio.

* * *

La maldad. Palabra muy subjetiva que cada persona piensa de un modo distinto. Según el diccionario, esa palabra significan las cosas negativas o con falto de cualidades. Durante tres años yo estuve viviendo con personas que creían que lo que hacían estaba perfectamente bien. Pero yo sabía que esa no era la definición de bien que yo tenía, aunque no dijera nada. Robar y matar en nombre del futuro de una nación jamás debería de estar consentido. Pero por supuesto de personas corruptas que deberían pero no impiden la maldad, hay en todos y cada uno de los países. En realidad, no esperaba encontrar a ese chico que hablara de esa manera. Definitivamente Victor Hugo tenía razón.

Kizuna.

 **Masaru-kun.**

Es extraña la ligereza con que los malvados creen que todo les saldrá bien.

 **Victor Hugo** ( _Novelista francés_ ).

Kazuki señaló hacia el banco que había al otro lado de la subida de la plaza, mientras pasaban por el lado del estanque elevado.

— Míralos, ya están todos allí.

Kizuna lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tanto he tardado en arreglarme? —preguntó ella.

— No, que va. Si llegamos antes de tiempo —Kazuki suspiró viendo como Takuma hablaba con los demás advirtiéndolos de su llegada. Kotarou, Alumi, Yuna y Mizuki los miraron, Kyooi sonrió sin levantar los ojos del libro que tenía en sus manos—. Lo que me extraña es que Kyou haya llegado antes de tiempo.

Kizuna lo miró confundida: ¿qué tenía de raro eso? Unos aplausos interrumpieron los pensamientos de ella, seguidos por la voz grave de un joven.

— Así que los rumores eran ciertos —dijo—. Hattori Kizuna ha vuelto de entre los muertos.

Kazuki lo fulminó con la mirada, en el momento en que saltó del alto muro del estanque, para ponerse de pie. Era el mismo chico que había empujado a Kizuna en el ascensor del hospital. Ahora podía verlo mejor: el chico tenía su tez pálida y demacrada y el parche en su ojo izquierdo, le hacía aparentar más edad. Tenía tantos pendientes en sus oídos, como cicatrices en su cara, su pelo negro estaba grasiento, y vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y por encima de ella brillaba el colgante plateado de una calavera. Si no fuera porque brillaban, Kazuki hubiera jurado que los ojos de esa calavera eran restos de sangre ya seca con ese tono granate característico.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó él con enfado.

— Vaya Kazuki-kun, me duele que no me recuerdes, teniendo en cuenta de que estuve a punto de matarte cuando éramos unos críos —dijo el joven.

— Me acordaría de eso —Kazuki se rio.

— Cuando teníamos cinco años —respondió él.

— ¿Masaru-kun, verdad? —Kizuna frunció el ceño, haciendo que Kazuki la mirara—. La pelea clandestina, Kazuki.

— Ah, sí, eso —Kazuki suspiró y lo miró—. Más quisieras que haber intentado matarnos, ni siquiera nos golpeaste una sola vez. ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres, Masaru-kun? —preguntó pronunciando su nombre con fastidio.

— He venido a buscaros —respondió él.

— Ya nos has encontrado, ¿para qué? —Kazuki lo miró con indiferencia.

— Os reto a una pelea justa, para ver quién de los tres es el mejor —Masaru-kun hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

— No, gracias —Kazuki suspiró largamente—. Primero un dos contra uno, jamás es justo; y segundo me da pereza. Si no tienes nada más, nos vamos.

Kazuki cogió la mano de Kizuna y tiró de ella hacia el banco en dónde estaban sentados los demás. Vio como Kyooi los miraba de reojo sin cerrar el libro y los demás los observaban con atención. Masaru-kun se puso al medio del camino con tanta rapidez, que Kazuki pensó que había aparecido de la nada.

— No es una opción el negarse —dijo él.

— Oye, las peleas clandestinas no son algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso —dijo el hijo Hattori—. Ya son malas las que son con animales, así que no quieras ir diciendo por ahí que te hicieron participar en ellas —por encima del hombro de Masaru vio como Kyooi cerraba el libro y se levantaba del banco, como preparándose para venir corriendo hacia ellos.

— Quiero saber quién habría ganado en una pelea justa —insistió el joven con parche—. Y con lo de justo —interrumpió antes de que Kazuki dijera nada—, me refiero a que nadie os prive de golpearme, como hizo vuestro padre. Si es que podéis.

— Ya te he dicho que no vamos a pelearnos contigo —Kazuki siguió andando, pero cuando estuvo al lado del chico, este le golpeó con su puño en la cara. Kazuki cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor y haciendo que los demás de Jiyuu corrieran hacia ellos. Kizuna se puso al medio para evitar que Masaru-kun volviera a golpearlo, pero Kazuki se levantó rápido y le cogió el brazo—. Me he roto un diente —se quejó poniendo su mano delante de su boca.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Takuma poniéndose al lado de Kizuna y mirando al chico de tez pálida.

— Nada —dijo Kazuki—. Lo siento, me he golpeado con tu puño —Kazuki hizo una reverencia. Takuma se giró para empujar a Kizuna lejos de ese chico, mientras Kazuki se cubría la boca con la mano y terminaba bajándola con el diente encima—. No creo que esto de la cicatrización rápida incluya la recuperación de huesos —miró a Kyooi que se echó a reír.

— Dile al dentista que te la vuelva a poner, eso seguro funciona —intervino Alumi.

— No seas malvada —se quejó Kazuki—. ¿Sabes lo que duele el maldito dentista?

— ¿Estás bien Kazuki? —preguntó Takuma.

— Sí —él afirmó con la cabeza—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, porque ya vendrán suficientes fans a interrumpirnos por el camino.

— Cierto, cierto —Yuna afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Tenéis algo pensado para comprarle a Nanami, por su cumpleaños?

— Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea —respondió Kyooi pasando por el lado de Masaru, que estaba empezando a enrojecer de rabia.

Kizuna lo miró preocupada, esperando que reaccionara de nuevo, pero los dejó pasar a todos por su lado sin hacer nada. Ella pasó la última y fue entonces cuando escuchó algo que la hizo detener.

— Malditos hijos de Jun —Masaru lo había dicho muy flojito, pero realmente lo había escuchado tanto ella, como Kazuki y Kyooi.

— ¿Eso ha sido un insulto? —Kyooi se giró para reírse con Kazuki, pero se calló al ver que Kizuna se giraba confundida a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —susurró ella mirándolo.

— Kizuna, ¿qué sucede? —Kazuki volvió sus pasos para poderla proteger si hacía falta.

— ¿Qué sé? —Masaru sonrió mientras todos se detenían para mirarlos—. Todo lo que Hattori Mamoru le contó a Kikyo-sama cuando estuvieron en su luna de miel.

— Esa mujer secuestró a nuestro padre —respondió Kazuki—. Jamás estuvieron de luna de miel.

— Claro que sí —Masaru se encogió de hombros—. Por lo que ella cuenta, fue muy bonito.

— Empiezas a hablar como aquellos que han leído el libro de June —susurró Kizuna—. ¿Tú lo has leído, verdad?

— Creo que tú tenías el original, yo tengo la única copia que existe en todo el mundo, por el momento —Masaru levantó sus cejas con orgullo—. Esa copia fue creada por el mismo Jun y Kikyo-sama lo modificó, añadiendo la explicación de la muerte de su creador.

— ¿Qué sabes de ese tipo? —Kazuki lo miró con aburrimiento, no quería tratar más con Masaru, así que si mostraba interés estaba convencido de que él les haría pelear a cambio de la información.

— ¿Aparte de que es vuestro creador científico, y por lo tanto vuestro verdadero padre?

— Mi padre es Hattori Mamoru —Kazuki frunció la nariz, se sentía ofendido con sus palabras.

— Esto también lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kizuna haciendo que todo el grupo la miraran confundidos.

— Disculpa, ¿qué he olvidado? —Kazuki frunció el ceño—. Creo que no puedo olvidar quién es mi padre, ¿no?

— La primera pelea de papá y mamá fue por nuestra culpa —susurró ella—. Nos escondimos en el pasillo y escuchamos sus palabras desde ahí. Mamá acababa de rescatarnos con Masaru-kun de ese lugar y estaba enojada porque papá estaba herido de nuevo. Cuando estábamos en el coche, papá le preguntó por lo que había sucedido en el laboratorio y mamá le respondió que le había dolido a él. Y entonces, cuando estábamos en casa…

Kazuki abrió los ojos. Se acordaba de eso. De repente todo lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo apareció en su cabeza como flashes que le hicieron hablar.

— Dijiste que porque me dolió… —interrumpió Kazuki, haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos por sus palabras. Kizuna también recordaba las palabras de Mamoru—. Me había olvidado por completo de eso. Un segundo —Kazuki miró a Masaru con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás diciendo que el tipo que ha dejado por escrito que alguien debía de matar a Kudo Asami y a todos sus ascendientes y descendientes es nuestro padre? Eso no tiene sentido.

— Y que lo digas, que no lo tiene —dijo Hyou acercándose por el lado y poniéndose al lado de Masaru.

— Chandler —susurró Kizuna.

— Hyou, me llamo Hyou —dijo él con una ceja arqueada.

— Sakura-obachan —se sorprendió Yuna al verla ponerse detrás de Masaru.

Iki se puso al otro lado de Hyou.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Hyou? ¿Qué no tiene? —preguntó Himitsu acercándose a ellos con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Significado —Hyou miró a Kizuna—. Nada, no importa —añadió mirando a Himitsu.

— Bien, Saku, todo tuyo —Himitsu miró a Yuna—. ¿Aún estáis aquí?

— Bueno, nos encontramos con este tipo que le dio un puñetazo a Kazuki —dijo Yuna señalando a Masaru, que estaba quejándose porque Sakura le había esposado, cuando estaba él con la guardia baja.

— Vaya, ¿a parte de detenerte por el asesinato de tus padres también tendremos que detenerte por violencia? —Himitsu lo miró.

— En serio, hoy das más miedo que de costumbre Secret —interrumpió Iki mientras Sakura empezaba a registrar al chico, tocándole todo el cuerpo y haciendo que Masaru se siguiera quejando—. ¿Te ha sentado mal la comida o algo?

— Estás siendo desagradable, Life —Himitsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Vaya, eso sí que es extraño —Masaru sonrió—. Los que la enterraron viva son conocidos de su familia.

Himitsu cogió al chico por la camisa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —lo miró con frialdad.

— Ya, ya —Iki lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que Himitsu lo soltara.

— ¿Un libro? —Sakura sacó de dentro de su chaqueta el objeto.

— El libro rojo —susurró Kazuki mientras Sakura le daba el objeto a Hyou.

— El símbolo de ese tipo —Hyou le dio el libro a Iki para que lo aguantara y entonces levantó la manga derecha de Masaru—. Secret —le llamó la atención para que viera. En el brazo de Masaru estaba tatuado un símbolo parecido al de Kizuna.

Himitsu se abalanzó encima del chico, pero Iki se interpuso entre ellos y lo aguantó con un brazo rodeando su espalda y con el resto de su cuerpo cubriéndole el camino.

— No pasa nada, Secret, todo está bajo control —Iki lo empujó hacia atrás y levantó sus manos cogiendo aire, para luego bajar sus manos y sacar el aire—. Respira hondo, jefe.

— Como si eso funcionara —Secret frunció su nariz con enfado—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, chico?

— Sí, algo que me abre muchas puertas —Masaru sonrió satisfecho.

— Algo que te las cierra todas si te topas con nosotros —informó Hyou—. Serás trasladado a Estados Unidos y sentenciado a muerte, sin derecho a un abogado o a un juicio justo.

— La justicia no permite esto —Masaru lo miró encarándolo, mientras Kazuki miraba a Kizuna, que se había cogido el brazo con fuerza.

— El Programa está por encima de la justicia japonesa —informó Iki girándose hacia él—. Has matado a tus padres, quienes estaban siendo protegidos por el Programa, y por lo tanto no tienes opción a ser tratado como humano. De ahora en adelante, vas a dejar de comer y beber, serás llevado con un avión de máxima seguridad sin previo aviso y serás sentenciado a muerte una vez pises suelo estadounidense.

— Eso es imposible —dijo Masaru.

— ¿No te ha contado esa parte el libro rojo? —sonrió Himitsu con ironía—. Mala suerte. Deberían de advertirte de que si te atreves a hacer algo como lo que pone allí, que irías a la cárcel, mínimo.

— Si no hubieras matado a dos protegidos del FBI, tal vez hubieras tenido la suerte de no toparte con nosotros, aunque toda la policía te hubiera enviado directamente con el Programa y serían los mismos resultados —informó Hyou—. Aunque, de ellos podrías haber escapado fácilmente, de nosotros no.

— Te lo tienes muy creído, viejo —Masaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Soy bueno en mi trabajo —Hyou sonrió.

— ¿Y el libro? —Himitsu suspiró largamente.

— Es de ese tipo —Iki le alargó el libro.

— Jun —Himitsu lo miró—. ¿No se suponía que Dean era quién tenía ese libro?

— Drake era quien debería de haber investigado los restos de las mazmorras. Nosotros no teníamos conocimiento de ningún libro —dijo Sakura mirando hacia Kizuna.

— Masaru-kun acaba de decir que él tenía la única copia que existía en todo el mundo de ese libro —informó ella.

Himitsu arqueó una ceja mirándola. Kizuna se quedó estática.

— Está bien —finalmente Secret suspiró y se giró hacia Iki—. Life, Saku, id al Programa a traer a este.

— Recibido —Sakura tiró de Masaru—. Vámonos, perrito.

— ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, bruja?

— No soy una bruja —Sakura frunció sus labios mientras Iki los seguía con un suspiro.

— Hyou da el aviso —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza—. Si puede ser que avisen a Spike, a los hermanos Takahashi y a los otros dos.

— Recibido —Hyou iba a irse.

— E intenta localizar a Drake —respondió Himitsu.

— Drake está aquí —el chico se abrazó a Himitsu—. Cuánto tiempo mi amor platónico…

— Suéltame ahora mismo —Himitsu levantó su mano al aire dispuesto a darle un codazo al hombre.

— No seas así —Drake se apartó de él—. ¿Por qué me buscas, Himitsu-kun? ¿Has decidido dejar a tu mujercita y venirte a vivir conmigo en los montes?

— ¿Te falta oxígeno en el cerebro o algo por el estilo? —Himitsu se giró para mirarlo después de suspirar largamente.

— Bueno, eso puede ser —Drake sonrió—. Acabo de terminar de subir el Everest y me siento realmente aburrido, porque han dejado de existir montes para mí.

— Siempre te queda el Fuji-san, entra bien a dentro y quémate —interrumpió Hyou.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer tú, hoja verde? —preguntó Drake fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Estoy esperando a observar si lo vas a besar o no para reírme un rato —sonrió él.

— ¡Lárgate a hacer lo que te he pedido, idiota! —Himitsu lo gritó enojado.

— Recibido —Hyou saludó de manera militar y luego sonrió hacia los jóvenes, para terminar yéndose corriendo de allí.

— Aunque de ganas no me faltan, chico —Drake movió sus cejas arriba y abajo, haciendo que Himitsu se apartara de él rápidamente.

— A mí no te acerques, ya me pareció suficientemente desagradable que se lo hicieras a Hattori —se quejó el chico cubriendo su boca con el libro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Drake al ver las letras y el símbolo.

Drake se acercó para cogerle el libro, pero Himitsu se echó para atrás de nuevo hasta chocarse con la fuente.

— ¿Por qué le tiene miedo? —Kyooi miró a Yuna.

— Ni idea —Yuna se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que yo sí me hago una idea —Alumi sonrió con malicia—. Y estoy ansiosa por verlo.

— Dame eso, idiota —Drake tiró del libro y se alejó de él, para hojear el objeto—. ¿Qué narices es este objeto? Realmente parece la letra de mi hermanastro.

— Tú tenías que haber destruido todo lo relacionado con ese tipo, así que dímelo tú —se quejó Himitsu. Si había cambiado de tema se habría olvidado de lo demás, así que no había peligro de acercarse a él de nuevo.

— Me gustaría decírtelo —Drake suspiró—. Pero entre sus pertenencias no había nada como esto, ni referencia ni citación al respecto —Drake se giró para mirarlo—. Incluso destruí el veneno de Miura que tenía colgando de su cuello.

— El veneno de Miura sigue existiendo —susurró Kizuna en un hilo de voz, que Drake escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Disculpa? —Drake la miró de arriba abajo—. Vaya, ¿tú no eres Kizuna? —ella afirmó con la cabeza un poco ruborizada.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella —Himitsu se puso al medio de los dos—. Solo falta que la asustes más de lo que asustaste a su padre.

— No seas así, solo beso a hombres —Drake sonrió victorioso, haciendo que Alumi sonriera satisfecha—. ¿Por qué dices que el veneno de Miura sigue existiendo, hermosa flor?

— Pues porque me lo dieron a mí —respondió ella levantando la mirada hacia él—. Aunque no hizo el efecto que describen en el libro.

— Entonces no es el veneno de Miura —Drake arqueó una ceja.

— No es por eso que no me hizo efecto, se lo dieron a otras cuatro personas más. Dos de ellos están ciegos y los otros dos mudos —informó Kizuna—. Por suerte a mí eso no me afectó.

— Supongo que el antídoto que le dieron a tu madre, también lo tienes tú en tu cuerpo, los talismanes tienen el efecto durante unos cuatro o cinco años, y tu naciste con ellos en tu cuerpo —Drake frunció el ceño—. Pero yo estoy convencido de haber destruido el veneno.

— Dean lo volvió a crear —dijo Kizuna—. Tenía la fórmula para hacerlo a dentro del libro, y Chevelier y Travis son hijos de científicos, así que no les costó mucho esfuerzo crearlo de nuevo. Además, después lo mejoraron para que hiciera los tres síntomas siempre y volvieron a darlo a otras tres personas. Murieron ciegas, sordas y mudas. Y una de ellas presentaba también signos de falta de tacto y de gusto.

— Completamente insensibles —Drake frunció el ceño—. ¿Y cómo es que yo no me he enterado de esto?

— Porque lo consideraron una epidemia y los quemaron antes de que se esparciera por todo el Canadá —Kizuna forzó una sonrisa.

— Entiendo —Drake frunció el ceño—. ¿Y cómo obtuvieron la fórmula estos chicos? ¿Con el libro dices?

— Sí, Jun lo dejó en el libro, junto a los instructivos de la bomba —Kizuna frunció el ceño.

— ¿Instructivos de la bomba? —Drake la miró con indiferencia—. ¿Puedes contármelo desde el principio, por favor? —preguntó él.

— ¿Podemos irnos a casa de los Hattori? —Himitsu suspiró—. Demasiados testigos por aquí.

— Cierto —Drake sonrió—. Te sigo.

— Para variar, tu sentido de la orientación es pésimo —Himitsu suspiró—. ¿Puedo saber cómo llegaste aquí?

— Con ayuda —Drake sonrió mientras se señalaba su nariz—. Sigues oliendo a muerto.

— Gracias —Himitsu rodó los ojos—. Sigo odiándote por decir eso. ¿Y? ¿Por qué has vuelto a Japón?

— Porque Black Christmas ha escapado, y venía a ver si ya había encontrado a Yui o no —Drake suspiró.

— Ahá —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuántos días hace de eso?

— Pues… —Drake sonrió avergonzado—. Treinta y siete días.

— ¿Has tardado treinta y siete días en venir aquí desde esa isla en dónde lo encerraste? —Himitsu sonrió—. Vaya, hiciste un nuevo record.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Himitsu-kun? —Drake lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— No, no me atrevería a burlarme de tu poco sentido de la orientación —Himitsu sonrió—. ¿Quieres que te lleve con Yui entonces? ¿O te apetece llamarla de una vez por todas antes de que ese maldito la encuentre?—en realidad Himitsu conocía de la detención de Black en el hospital, pero le gustaba asustar a la gente.

— En serio me gustaría saber cuándo usas la ironía conmigo, Boss —Drake arqueó una ceja.

— Te pondré un cartelito la próxima vez —Himitsu suspiró—. Y de paso con un mapa, aunque dudo que sepas interpretarlo. Vamos, anda.

— Está bien —Drake sonrió—. Sabía que seguir el olor a muerte que desprendes me llevaría a algún sitio.

— ¿El olor a muerte? —Yuna frunció el ceño.

— Chicos, id a lo vuestro, Takuma-kun y Kotarou-kun, necesito que vengáis con nosotros. Kyooi, tienes que proteger a Kizuna, ¿vale? Vamos a vuestra casa.

— Un segundo, no vamos a comprar un regalo sin Kotarou y Takuma —dijo Kyooi—. Himitsu-ojiichan, en serio…

— Chicos, no creo que escuchar de esto os ayude mucho ahora mismo —respondió Himitsu.

— ¿Qué quieres? A nosotros también nos interesa lo que corresponda a nuestros amigos —Kyooi lo fulminó con la mirada.

Himitsu rodó los ojos, porque claramente no había esperado esa reacción y Drake se rio.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te ha salido? ¿Vas a tener que contarle tus secretos a tu hija? —dijo.

— ¿Quieres que te deje aquí, hasta que Shouta-sensei te encuentre para darte la paliza de tu vida? —Himitsu lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Porque sabes que aún debe de golpearte por intentar besar a su novia, por aquél entonces.

— Oh, eso creo que lo ha olvidado. ¿Y cómo narices te enteraste tú de eso si fue antes de que salieras de ese lugar? E incluso antes de que Asami-chan naciera —Drake sonrió—. Además, después de lo del campamento, de seguro que ha olvidado por completo lo de mi amada Yui-chan.

— Oye, sigo preguntándome el motivo por el que no has llamado a Yui-san —Himitsu interrumpió—. ¿No será porque sabes que si Shouta-sensei es quien coge el teléfono te va a colgar y no dejará que ella lo coja?

— Estás delirando, tío —Drake sonrió. Se giró para irse hacia una dirección.

— Vamos al restaurante de Yui, Drake —Himitsu lo detuvo. El chico señaló hacia otra dirección y Himitsu rodó los ojos—. ¿Voy a tener que cogerte de la mano para llevarte?

— Te odio con toda mi alma —dijo Drake.

— Ah, no me digas que aún no sabes en dónde está —Himitsu se rio.

— Claro que sí —se quejó él—. Lo que pasa es que llevo mucho tiempo en la montaña y me cuesta ahora adaptarme a la ciudad.

— Ah, tu excusa perfecta, ¿eh? Espero que no dejes de seguirme en ningún momento, Vineyard —Himitsu suspiró largamente y se alejó de allí.

Los chicos y Drake lo siguieron.

.

Cuando Kira, Mamoru y Asami llegaron en el restaurante, la pequeña estaba preguntando en dónde estaba Kizuna.

— En seguida los llamamos, ¿vale? —Asami aguantó la puerta abierta mientras los otros dos entraban.

— O no, porque están aquí —Mamoru señaló hacia la mesa, en dónde estaban los gemelos sentados.

— Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado? —Asami se acercó a ellos mirando a Himitsu que mantenía sus brazos cruzados al lado, mientras Kira corría a abrazar a Kizuna.

Hyou estaba apoyado en la pared del comedor, junto a Drake, mientras Kyooi, Yuna, Alumi, Mizuki, Takuma y Kotarou se callaban sentados en el banco.

— ¿Himitsu? ¿Has sido tú quién ha enviado el aviso? —preguntó Mamoru—. ¿Y qué hace este aquí?

— ¿Tanto me has echado de menos, Hattori? —preguntó Drake sonriendo.

— Precisamente quiero que te vayas del país, estúpido —respondió él.

— No puedo irme, me han obligado a quedarme —Drake sonrió—. Aunque es bonito el lugar, en realidad.

— ¿Podemos dejar esto para luego? —Asami miró a Mamoru advirtiéndole de que dejara el tema—. Me gustaría que me contarais que está sucediendo.

— Lo siento, Asami, pero yo te pido que no escuches lo que tenemos que hablar aquí —respondió Himitsu—. Creo que Hattori puede entender lo que está sucediendo y sabrá como advertirte de un modo que no te afecte tanto.

— ¿Afectarme? —Asami parecía enojada—. ¡Disculpa, Himitsu! ¡Creo que esto deberías de habertelo pensado antes de relacionar a Jun con mi hija!

— Bueno, ya está —Yui salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de bebidas mientras Himitsu se acercaba a Asami y le ponía una mano abierta en su cara. Yui empezó a repartir a los que allí estaban

— Esto no tendría que haberlo usado contigo —dijo él, mientras entraban Shinichi, Kaito, Shiho, Tetsuya, Yuki, Jaaku y Chizuko por la puerta—. Lo siento.

Himitsu apartó la mano y chasqueó sus dedos. Al acto Asami cayó dormida. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Mamoru la cogió en brazos.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— No sabes lo peligroso que es para un hipnotizador, conocer las técnicas de un psicólogo y psiquiatra —sonrió Himitsu.

— Espero de verdad que jamás hubieras usado esto con mi hija —se quejó Jaaku.

— ¿De dónde sales tú, Ojiichan? —Yuna lo miró sorprendida.

— Bueno, estábamos con tu madre y tus tíos, esperando a si volvíais. Y entonces Yuki ha dicho no sé que de un aviso, así que hemos venido —Jaaku se hizo sitio en el banco y se sentó, vigilando en todo momento a Himitsu—. ¿Y? ¿Qué has hecho?

— El hipnotismo no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, Jaaku-san, ya lo sabes —susurró él.

— ¿Y por qué has hecho eso en mi hija si se puede saber? —Shinichi frunció el ceño.

— Por Hanabi Ronald, una vez más —Himitsu se acercó a la mesa y cogió el libro, que lo lanzó hacia Kaito—. Que no solo ha tenido contacto con Kizuna y los del Canadá, sino también aquí en Japón. Esta es una copia del libro de Dean. Así que podemos empezar a sospechar que hay más de uno por aquí. Y este, lo tenía el chico que rescatasteis de la pelea clandestina.

— Ese tipo está muerto, tal y como has dicho —Kaito miró el libro, hasta que vio la portada—. Aunque no esperaba que hubiera escrito un libro. ¿Qué es esto?

— Te lo dije que las mazmorras habían sido reabiertas —susurró Shinichi mientras entraban Takeshi, Hiro, Chieko, Akira y Sara.

— ¿Hanabi Ronald escribió un libro? —preguntó Shiho—. ¿Qué podemos esperar de esto? ¿Torturas?

— Torturas que él puso en práctica con Asami-chan, por supuesto —dijo Hyou—. Y este libro en particular viene con un aditivo de Kikyo, en el que cuenta acerca de la muerte de Jun. Y por lo tanto de la venganza que se debe de tomar por aquellos que han matado a la Organización. Algo que no sabemos del cierto si lo contiene el libro que tiene Dean.

— Lo mejor del libro, en realidad, es cuando dicen que deben de matar a Kudo Asami y a todos sus ascendientes y descendientes —añadió Himitsu—. Pero bueno, eso seguís sabiéndolo.

— Oh… —Shiho le quitó el libro a Shinichi—. Entonces, ¿por qué habéis dado el aviso a todos? Solo con la familia Kudo había suficiente.

— Sabemos que ya han entrado un montón de los tipos que vienen a matar a los Kudo, entraron junto a ese tal Nathan al aeropuerto desde el Canadá, hace una semana —informó Hyou—. Y contando que robaron el libro hace cinco días, podemos asegurar de que todos estamos ya en el punto de mira de estos tipos.

— Sí, claro —Kaito suspiró—. Por el momento deberíamos de alejar a Asami-chan de cualquier conocimiento de esto.

— Pero no podemos ocultarle cosas, solo la enojaríamos —se quejó Mamoru.

— Oh, por supuesto, es peor que se enoje con nosotros a que vuelva a coger otro Shock Caótico —Kaito lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Deseo menos que nadie que vuelva a sufrir otro shock debido a ese tipo —se quejó Mamoru encarándolo con enfado—. Pero también conozco la desesperación de no conocer la realidad.

— Hattori, detente un momento —Tetsuya suspiró—. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que esos tipos hayan leído este libro y vengan a matar a Asami?

— Todas, porque ellos fueron los que desactivaron la bomba y por lo tanto los propietarios de la fábrica y del libro —intervino Kizuna—. Además de que ellos son los que averiguaron el nombre de Fire, al encontrar las fichas escondidas en el libro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Bueno, le pedimos a Kizuna que hiciera un dibujo de lo de las fichas, puesto que ella solo dibuja aquello que recuerda —intervino Hyou—. El nombre de Kudo Asami, junto al de Fire; el de Kudo Yui junto a Spike; el de Odagiri Shouta junto al de Martini —Hyou lo miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que prosiga, Bloody Mary?

— Así que Kikyo hizo los deberes, ¿eh? —susurró Tetsuya en voz elevada. Forzó una sonrisa, mientras recibía un codazo por parte de Sara—. Entonces, en cierto modo es culpa nuestra que Jun pudiera escribir ese libro —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros.

— Más bien culpa mía —dijo Sara.

— Pero de todo esto, ¿qué es lo que nos queréis decir? —preguntó Shinichi.

— A parte de incendiar nuestra casa, robaron el libro de Jun, con esas fichas. Pero resulta que este libro también lo tenía Masaru y también parece haber esas fichas —Hyou movió la cabeza, haciendo que Shinichi abriera el libro y empezara a buscar en el cartón grueso que tenían las portadas.

Hasta que encontró una pequeña obertura en dónde puso el dedo y pudo sacar un montón de papeles, que cayeron a sus pies. Takeshi, que estaba a su lado, se arrodilló al suelo para recogerlos, pero se quedó parado al ver lo que era.

— ¿Qué narices es esto? —Takeshi se levantó con uno de los papeles en su mano y miró a Hyou—. Toda la información de Sara está aquí.

— No solo ella —Himitsu suspiró—. Los peligrosos Takahashi, también. Cualquiera que haya estado relacionado con la familia Kudo y las primeras víctimas de las mazmorras. Esto junto al bloc de dibujo de Kizuna, que estaba junto al libro y que también robaron, se ha convertido en la mejor arma que pudieran tener. No sabemos si Masaru-kun es el único que ha leído el libro aquí en Japón, tal vez haya más personas.

Sara se arrodilló para recoger todos los papeles y suspiró.

— Incluso tienen las fechas y el motivo por el cual nació Tooichi, Takeshi —Sara se levantó y le pasó los papeles a su marido.

Él lo cogió rápidamente antes de que Shinichi pudiera alcanzarlo y le dio un vistazo rápido. A cada línea que leía más se enojaba y más apretaba sus puños temblorosos, hasta que los papeles empezaron a arrugarse y Sara le puso una mano encima de la suya para que no dañara todo aquello.

— Algo que no dijimos a nadie y está aquí escrito —Takeshi miró a Sara—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Estas fichas las hizo Kikyo, así que podemos asegurar que la información es muy precisa acerca de nuestras vidas —dijo Hyou—. Lo hizo antes de llevarse a Kizuna y a Kira.

— Por supuesto lo único que cambia aquí es la dirección errónea de la familia Hattori —añadió Himitsu.

— Porque se fueron a Osaka después de aquello y cuando regresaron a Tokio lo hicieron en el edificio de los Miyano —confirmó Shinichi—. Entiendo.

— ¿El qué? —Kaito lo miró.

— Te dije que estaba investigando un asesinato por el que no tenía ni una sola pista, ¿verdad? —Shinichi lo miró unos segundos y luego miró a Himitsu—. La pistola que usaron no había sido usada en ningún otro caso aquí en Japón, no había ni una sola huella dactilar y el asesinato se había cometido a unas calles alejadas de la casa de la mujer. Quién la encontró, no la conocía, cuando estaba en el portal de su casa. Esa mujer, fue asesinada el mismo día que Hikaru y era quién estaba viviendo en vuestra antigua casa —miró a Mamoru—. Tal vez eso nos ayude, puesto que ellos creerán que han matado a Asami y durante un tiempo no la persigan.

— Bueno, eso explica la alerta encima de Asami —Yui suspiró—. Pero sigo preguntándome el motivo por el que habéis puesto una alerta encima de mí.

— Qué rápida eres cuando quieres, Spike —Drake se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Yui suspiró con cansancio—. Ya te dije la última vez que no podías quedarte con nosotros porque Shouta te odia.

— Oh, no es eso —Drake sonrió—. Black Christmas escapó.

— ¡¿Cuándo?! —Yui gritó mirándolo.

— Bueno, desde hace diez minutos que ya han cumplido los treinta y ocho días —Drake se encogió de hombros.

— ¡¿Y no pudiste llamarme para informarme ese mismo día?! —Yui lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó.

— En realidad sigo sin entender el motivo por el que lo quisiste dejar vivo, Yui-chin —Kaito suspiró—. Ese tipo es tan peligroso como Jun.

— ¡¿Y a vosotros qué narices os importa eso?! —Yui se giró enojada hacia él—. ¡Vosotros escogisteis lo que hacer con los que os hicieron daño, yo decidí perdonarlos!

— ¿Y por eso decidiste matar a Cow finalmente? —Drake suspiró—. Qué despiadada eres, matar a tu padre biológico.

Yui se giró fulminando con la mirada al hombre, que se apartó de ella en silencio.

— Estaba tan loco que era capaz de matar a Shouta por casarse conmigo. Simplemente hice lo que pude para salvar a los míos —susurró ella—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Es que lo sacaste de allí?

— Te gustaría culparme de algo, ¿no es cierto? Ya que soy hijo de ella.

— No, simplemente te estoy pidiendo explicaciones —Yui lo cogió del jersey y tiró de él para encararlo bien.

— Alguien vino, mató al guardia y lo sacó de ese lugar —dijo Drake en un suspiro—. No sé nada más que eso. Llegué cuando el guardia llevaba más de tres horas muerto, así que seguramente ya habrá llegado hará unos cuantos días a Japón. Por suerte, por lo que veo, aún no se ha puesto en contacto contigo.

— ¿Sabes que la vida de mis hijos es la más preciada para mí, verdad? —Yui sonrió fríamente.

— ¿Qué?

Yui le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo.

— Eres el peor humano posible —dijo una vez el silencio estaba presente en todo el lugar.

— ¡Mamá! —Takuma se levantó del banco y se acercó a ella.

— Tranquilo —Yui levantó sus manos hacia él—. Llama a tu padre y dile que venga aquí en cuanto pueda, ¿vale?

— Pero…

— Hazlo, Takuma —Yui lo ordenó.

— Está bien —Takuma volvió hacia el banco sacando su teléfono móvil y escribiendo un mensaje.

— Bien, Drake, tengamos una conversación adulta de una vez por todas —Yui suspiró cruzando sus brazos—. ¿Dónde está Black?

— Ni siquiera lo sé —se quejó él—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

— ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Yui.

— Creo que dijo que había subido el Everest —intervino Himitsu.

— Papá… —Yuna le hizo una mirada para decirle que se mantuviera en silencio.

— ¿El Everest? —Yui sonrió—. ¿Así que ahora por fin podrás hacer lo que se te está encomendando, verdad?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Drake.

— Tu deber era vigilar a Black, ¿por qué no estás tú muerto entonces, en lugar de ese guarda de seguridad? —preguntó Yui sonriendo con malicia.

— Cada vez que haces esa mirada me dan ganas de besarte —Drake sonrió igual que ella.

— Oh, prueba a hacerlo. Te reto a ello —Yui se encogió de hombros.

— Tienes tres minutos para salir de aquí y salvar tu vida, Drake-kun —susurró Kaito—. La última persona a la que Yui-chin le dijo eso sigue en coma en Estados Unidos.

— No me hará daño —sonrió él levantándose—. Porque soy el único que puede detener a Black.

— Oh, no creo que eso te salve —dijo Shinichi—. Porque sabe que nosotros la podemos proteger de ese idiota. Y más Shouta, que le tiene muchas ganas desde que estaban prometidos.

Drake se rio.

— En realidad siento pena por ti, Yui —suspiró finalmente el hijo de Chris Vineyard—. Tu vida ha sido mucho más complicada que la mía. Y finges estar feliz, cuando en realidad sientes odio hacia ti misma —Drake se levantó del suelo y espolsó sus manos.

— Eso no es cierto —se quejó ella desviando la mirada.

— Sabes que sí lo es —Drake la cogió del brazo con fuerza, para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara—. Detendré a Black, te lo prometo. Pero, por ese motivo deberé de ser tu sombra, una vez más, Yui. Y eso solo te hará daño a tu familia, una vez más.

— Entonces no lo hagas —dijo ella—. Podré arreglármelas yo sola.

— Coméntalo con tu marido, antes de decidir por ti misma —Drake sonrió—. Creo que Shouta-sensei estará de acuerdo conmigo.

— A regañadientes, como siempre —susurró ella soltándose de su agarre—. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Va en contra de mi moralidad recibir ayuda o ayudar a cualquiera que sea de su familia, en una segunda oportunidad. Black morirá en cuanto el Programa le coja de nuevo, puesto que como hice con mi padre, no voy a dar una segunda oportunidad.

— Empiezo a creer que no quieres ayudarte a ti misma, tampoco, por el mismo motivo —Drake sonrió forzadamente hacia ella—. No es una opción ser salvada, Yui.

— Puedes irte por dónde has venido, Drake. No necesito la ayuda de los descendientes de esa gente para sobrevivir —dijo Yui con una voz autoritaria.

— Yui, basta —intervino Shinichi finalmente. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Drake la cogió por la espalda, poniendo su nariz en el cuello de ella y cogiéndole las muñecas hacia atrás.

— Sigues oliendo a muerte, igual que tu padre —susurró a su oído—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cincuenta? Black también, Yui. Y lo único que os distingue es que él se ha estado entrenando en esa cárcel para darte caza, mientras tú te dedicabas durante catorce años a jugar a la familia feliz. Dejaste el negocio de tu verdadera familia hace mucho tiempo y eso será lo que terminará contigo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de oler a la gente? Das asco —suspiró Yui, mientras Takuma y Kotarou se levantaban del banco para ir hacia ellos si era necesario—. ¿Catorce años? ¿Qué pasó hace catorce años porque tengas tan controlado el tiempo?

— Tu padre, Cow Michael, te atacó en el bar. ¿O es que olvidaste el hombre al que hiciste ejecutar y el que te ha dado ese olor tan característico, que Black aún puede notar? —Drake puso sus labios en el cuello de ella, haciéndola estremecer.

— ¡Suelta a nuestra madre! —gritó Takuma finalmente dando un par de pasos hacia ellos.

— Takuma, quieto —Shinichi le puso un brazo adelante, mientras seguía mirando a Yui.

Shouta entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Es que quieres morir, hijo del diablo? —dijo al ver la situación en la que estaba Yui.

— Suéltame, Drake —se quejó ella.

— Adelante muéstrales a tus hijos aquello que corre por tus venas, pequeña diablo —susurró Drake a su oído—. Muéstrales aquello que nos hace como hermanos y que tanto odias tener —Drake sonrió hacia Shouta mientras besaba el cuello de Yui—. ¿O es que acaso vas a admitir tu debilidad tan fácilmente?

— Yo no soy una asesina, Drake —susurró ella mirando a Shouta con seriedad. Drake soltó una de las manos de ella para cogerla por la barbilla.

Shouta iba a acercarse, pero Kaito y Shiho lo detuvieron.

— Sí lo eres —sonrió Drake alzando la voz, para que todos lo escucharan bien—. Mataste a tu madre, y ordenaste matar a tu padre. Y eso Black lo sabe y es lo único que puede usar en tu contra.

— Yo no los he matado —susurró Yui con la voz cortada.

— Lo hiciste. Mataste a tu madre biológica con ocho años. Eres una asesina como la mayoría de los adultos que estamos aquí —Drake sonrió satisfecho, notando un leve temblor en ella.

— ¡YO NO LO HICE! —Yui golpeó con fuerza con su brazo liberado y Drake se apartó sonriendo. Yui empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, pero ninguno de sus golpes le daba a él. Drake cogió sus manos en uno de esos golpes y la puso contra la pared—. ¡Suéltame!

— Yo no he entrenado más que tu, Yui y puedo demasiado fácil contigo —Drake la empujó hacia el suelo—. Te has debilitado y crees poder con todo, pero… aún a tu edad y sigues siendo una niña de ocho años asustada.

— Eso no es cierto —susurró ella desviando la mirada.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando, Yui? —Drake se apartó de ella. Kaito, Shiho y Shinichi se apartaron también, dejando que Shouta, Takuma y Kotarou se acercaran a ella—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo si realmente crees poder contra él? —Yui se quedó callada, mientras Shouta la abrazaba—. Porque sabes que él tiene las mismas armas que yo tengo en tu contra. Parece ser que has olvidado todo lo que Smith Mary te enseñó en esos ocho años.

— ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! —gritó Shouta encarándolo—. ¡¿Se puede saber que os pasa a todos?! —miró a Shinichi con odio.

— Black Christopher ha escapado de la cárcel en dónde Yui lo encerró —informó Shinichi—. Yui está demasiado debilitada como para encararlo, así que la decisión es tuya, Shouta-kun.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha escapado? —Shouta miró a Drake, hablando casi en susurros—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no eras quién lo estaba vigilando?

— En realidad… —Yuki decidió intervenir mientras Tetsuya se echaba a reír—. Ya ha sido detenido, hace ya dos semanas que está en el Programa.

— Ha escapado esta mañana —informó Hyou, haciendo que Tetsuya se callara y todos lo miraran sorprendidos—. Mientras lo mantuviéramos en el Programa era fácil que eso sucediera. Por poco no matan a Irie por llevárselo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kaito con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, creo que viendo lo que se está cociendo alrededor de los Kudo, creo que puedo saber bien quiénes lo han sacado de allí —Drake miró a Kizuna—. A que estoy convencido de que esta niña sabe quién es la persona que lo sacó de allí —Drake cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Tienes una imagen de quién lo sacó de allí? —preguntó Hyou sacando una fotografía de su chaqueta.

— Aquí —Drake se sacó otra foto de su bolsillo interior.

— Muéstrala —ordenó Hyou. Ambos las giraron a la vez.

— Estos son los que el otro día atacaron la casa Shiroma —Yuki observó la fotografía que tenía Drake en su mano.

— Kizuna, ¿reconoces a alguien? —Hyou se acercó a ella y le mostró las dos imágenes.

Ella las miró durante un rato y luego señaló la imagen de Hyou.

— Grace. Siempre lleva esa capucha azulada, y su arma es esta ametralladora. Vosotros mismos la visteis el día en que atacó el hospital.

— La chica que Hikaru tuvo que detener. Él murió cuando la rescataron de sus manos —Himitsu miró a Hyou con el ceño fruncido.

— Buena francotiradora, en realidad —Hyou se encogió de hombros—. Ella se cargó todas las cámaras de seguridad, para que no viera aquellos que iban a entrar. Pero no se dio cuenta de que había una cámara oculta en el árbol de delante que mostraba la puerta del Programa.

— ¿Qué querrían estos jóvenes de Black? —Shiho suspiró largamente y luego miró a su hijo esperando una idea—. Bueno, de seguro lo van a armar bien.

— Sí —confirmó Mamoru—. Así que realmente están todos juntos.

— También podemos suponer que Kikyo está relacionada con ellos, además de ese chico —suspiró Hyou.

— Kikyo está completamente desaparecida —informó Himitsu—. Pero no parece estar en Japón, puesto que las cámaras de seguridad que grabaron a los tipos del Canadá no la grabaron a ella.

Kizuna observó a Kazuki mientras el hombre seguía hablando. Él mantenía la mirada al suelo y no iba a decir nada, aunque tuviera miedo de esa mujer. Finalmente ella decidió interrumpirlo.

— Ese monstruo está en Japón —informó.

— Oye —Kazuki la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Shinichi.

— De Kikyo —Kizuna no lo miró—. La vimos con Kazuki al salir del hospital y acompañaba a Masaru-kun, y a Grace.

— ¿Y por qué no dijisteis nada? —Mamoru la miró sorprendido—. ¿Por qué os lo habéis callado?

— Te juro que jamás olvidaré la cara de la mujer que me golpeó porque le había dicho que mi madre era mejor que ella —dijo Kazuki apretando sus dientes con fuerza—. Por supuesto no iba a decir nada de ella. Estoy temblando de miedo de solo recordarla.

— Está bien —Shouta habló finalmente. Se había quedado quieto observando los movimientos de Drake en todo momento—. Acepto tu ayuda. Con la condición de que no te quedarás en ningún momento a solas con mi mujer. No me fio de ti, Vineyard, ya lo sabes.

— Por las venas de tu mujer también corre la misma sangre asesina que la mía, Odagiri, no lo dudes —Drake sonrió.

— No hace falta que me digas quién es mi mujer. Sé perfectamente quién es, cuando yo fui el que estuve a punto de matarla, con la sangre de la que tanto te honras tú —Shouta levantó su brazo derecho—. Prométeme por esto que no harás nada fuera de lugar, Drake.

— Te lo prometo por el orgullo de mi madre —Drake levantó también su brazo derecho—. Mi único objetivo, como siempre, es Black, nada más. Además, te prefiero a ti que no a Yui-chin.

— Está haciendo lo mismo que ese hombre —dijo Yuna mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Cierto —Takuma afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué hacéis esto con el brazo?

— Por jurar por la vida que nos ha llevado hasta aquí —dijo Drake sonriendo—. ¿Con quién te encontraste que hiciera esto?

— Con el inútil que dejaste escapar —Yuki le tiró una patada golpeándolo mientras dejaba sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué? —Yui miró a Yuki desconcertada.

— Cuando detuvimos a Black, hace dos semanas, estaba intentando matar a Yuna —informó Tetsuya—. Por casualidad Takuma estaba allí.

— Te odio —susurró Yui en un hilo de voz que sus hijos pudieron escuchar, mientras intentaba evitar mirar a la persona a la que se lo había dicho.

— Lo sé —Drake sonrió con tristeza—. Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y lo sabes.

— Cómo no la protejas, te haré mucho daño, Vineyard —Shouta lo miró—. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar Yui? ¿La acompañáis, Takuma, Kotarou?

— Ah, sí, claro —los dos se apresuraron a empujar a su madre hacia las escaleras, mientras Shouta se quedaba mirando al hijo de Vermouth.

Drake olió el aire.

— Por favor, vuestros hijos también huelen a muerte —soltó el aire satisfecho con una sonrisa que hizo que Shouta lo mirara con odio.

— Drake… —suspiraron Shinichi, Kaito y Shiho a la vez mientras rodaban los ojos.

— Solo por curiosidad —dijo Shouta—. ¿Cuánto vale para ti el orgullo de tu madre?

— Era una broma —se rio Drake—. Una broma. Vuestros hijos no huelen, porque no pasaron por ese lugar y ya son demasiadas generaciones. Al menos no tanto como vosotros dos.

— Voy a golpearte —suspiró Shouta.

— Oye, que yo me conformo con todo. Aunque tenga que dormir al medio de las escaleras —sonrió Drake encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mientras encuentres correctamente el baño —respondió Shouta haciendo que Yuki, Tetsuya y Chizuko se rieran al recordar los días del campamento.

— Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo, Shouta-san —se quejó Drake.

— Para ti Odagiri —respondió Shouta, mientras Takuma y Kotarou volvían a bajar.

— Bueno, todos conocemos a Kikyo, así que no habrá mucho problema —susurró Tetsuya.

— Qué va —Kizuna respondió rápidamente—. Se ha cambiado los ojos, el pelo y la piel.

— ¿Lentillas de colores? —Shinichi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Se ha teñido y bronceado? —preguntó Kaito—. Eso es nuevo. Los asesinos ahora saben lo que hacer para no ser reconocidos.

— ¿No lo hacías tú, ladrón idiota? —Shinichi lo miró de reojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo reír forzadamente al nombrado.

— ¿Pero cómo supo Kikyo algo que solo sabíamos Takeshi y yo? —preguntó Sara mirando a Kaito con miedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos acerca de Tooichi? —Kaito arqueó una ceja mirándolos.

— Lo que provocó el parto de Sara —respondió Takeshi mirando al suelo—. Nadie debería de saberlo.

Kaito quitó los papeles de las manos de ellos y empezó a leer en silencio. Poco a poco fue palideciendo hasta mirar a su hijo.

— Estáis de broma, ¿verdad? —Kaito lo miró.

— Jamás bromearíamos con algo como eso papá, tú viste una situación similar con Saguru-ojisan —dijo Takeshi—. Sara nació por el mismo motivo que Tooichi.

— ¿Y por qué no dijisteis nada?

— ¿Valía la pena decir que esas brujas se habían juntado a Jun? —Sara suspiró sin mirarlo—. No valía la pena, por supuesto. Podemos suponer y deberíamos de temer el poder que tienen las Kurogane —chasqueó la lengua—. De nuevo se están metiendo en donde no les llama nadie y de nuevo van a pagar caro haberse unido al bando equivocado.

— Sí, mira quién fue a hablar —Hiro suspiró—. La que por poco no deja que nos ahogáramos por orden de Jun.

— Ya basta —Takeshi cogió a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa—. Eso no importó entonces y sigue sin importar ahora.

— ¡Por supuesto importó! —Hiro gritó—. ¡Fue por culpa de ella que estuviste a punto de morir, Takeshi! ¡Y sigo sin confiar en ella desde que hizo aquello!

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me empujó al mar y les dijo que me dejaran morir? —Sara lo miró de reojo cruzándose de brazos.

— Y aún así estáis casados —dijo Alumi. Los tres que estaban peleando los miraron, dándose cuenta de que todos los jóvenes estaban escuchando y mirándolos confundidos.

— Bueno, jamás me he alegrado de ser hipnotizada por Jun —Sara se encogió de hombros—. Sea como sea, las Kurogane no van a detenerse si es por el bien de su magia —miró hacia Kaito.

— Sí, sé cuanto odian el hecho de que parte de vuestra familia se hayan unido a los Kuroba —dijo él—. Akako-chan me informó y también supe acerca del precio que íbamos a pagar por ello.

— ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste unirme a Sara? —preguntó Takeshi mirándolo.

— ¿Acaso es mi decisión prohibirte algo, Take? —Kaito sonrió—. Esa fue tu decisión y tu responsabilidad. Tú también sabías a lo que te enfrentabas.

— Hace un buen rato que he perdido el hilo —Hyou levantó las manos al aire para que se callaran—. ¿Quiénes son las Kurogane? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con todo eso?

— Solo hay un modo por el que Kikyo podría saber acerca de esto —Sara cogió los papeles de nuevo y los movió al aire—. Ese día, estuvimos metidos en una pelea que mi familia ha tenido por varias generaciones de terreno mágico —Hyou rodó los ojos. De nuevo salía esa palabra—. No pienso contarte lo que es eso y tampoco te interesa. Por mala suerte dejé de tener mis poderes cuando Jun por poco no mata a Takeshi, pero la explicación no era simplemente que una bruja no podía llorar, sino que los poderes se sellan en el cuerpo para su siguiente descendiente. Al ser atacados por magia, Tooichi quién ya estaba empezando a mostrar los síntomas de la brujería, se descontroló y por poco no me mata.

— Dejando de lado lo absurdo de esta conversación —Shinichi negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo—. ¿Estás diciendo que esas Kurogane te atacaron ese día, no es cierto?

— Sí, y solo estábamos nosotros cuatro en el bosque, así que puedo asegurar que solo ellas lo saben —Sara sonrió—. Pero por el contrato de los lazos que mantenemos en nuestra familia se nos está prohibido hablar acerca de lo que haya sucedido en las batallas. Pero no se nos está prohibido escribirlo.

— Y si Hime-chan y Yami-chan están implicadas, empiezo a entender el motivo por el que esos tipos del Canadá pudieron entrar sin problemas —Takeshi movió los hombros con incomodidad—. No hay manera de saber nunca una hipnosis de magia.

— Sí, por eso fue la excusa perfecta de esta bruja de aquí —Hiro señaló a Sara con una ceja arqueada.

Sin decir nada, Sara cogió la mano de Hiro y obligando a dar un giro al chico, terminó por tumbarlo al suelo.

— Mira, sin magia puedo hacerlo también —dijo sonriendo hacia él.

— Bueno, el tema es que nosotros podemos proteger a Kizuna —sonrió Kyooi.

— Así se habla —Takuma se rio chocando las manos con él—. Yo también.

— Chicos, ¿habéis entendido lo que han dicho? —Kizuna los miró confundida—. Ellos son asesi…

— Y nosotros tus amigos —interrumpió Kazuki—. Así que déjalos que vengan, que les diremos cuánto daño te han hecho todos.

— Avisaré a Tooichi para que esté alerta de las Kurogane, ¿alguien sabe si tuvieron descendencia esas chicas? —suspiró Sara.

— Y nosotros empezaremos a movernos por el Programa —Takeshi miró a Kaito mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí, yo también volveré al Programa —Kaito miró a Shiho.

— Tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme que volver a ese lugar y recordar de nuevo todo aquello —Shiho miró a Shinichi.

— No volveré al Programa, pero haré suficiente con Heiji desde la comisaría —dijo él—. Para empezar deberíamos de avisar a los demás. Esas Kurogane, Black, Kikyo y los tipos del Canadá. ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que cuanto más grandes más enemigos tenemos?

— Porque ese es el trabajo que escogiste, idiota —Kaito se rio con fuerza.

— Sí, y tu sin escogerlo también estuviste presente —Shinichi sonrió con malicia.

— Ya, quién me pedía ir a salvar a cierto enano que correteaba por los alrededores de la playa, ¿eh? —dijo Kaito mientras Shiho sonreía y los abrazaba a ambos.

— No, si es que en el fondo os amáis vosotros dos —dijo.

— Ni en mil años —dijeron ambos apartando la mirada hacia otro lado y cruzando sus brazos.

— Es en momentos como esos en que estos dos parecen gemelos —Tetsuya miró a Yuki y a Chizuko que afirmaron con la cabeza.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Jiyuu 04: entrevista a Yuna'.


	22. Jiyuu 04: entrevista a Yuna

Buenas!

10 de Julio.

* * *

Aquello no era peligroso, sino más bien vergonzoso.

Kizuna.

 **Jiyuu 4: entrevista a Yuna.**

Cuando un hombre estúpido hace algo que le avergüenza, siempre dice que cumple con su deber.

 **George Bernard Shaw** ( _Escritor irlandés_ ).

Tal vez, para Kizuna, una de las cosas más llamativas del instituto era que había una gran pantalla en el patio, que se encendía solo en la hora del recreo del día número diez de cada mes. La primera vez que había visto eso, le pareció curioso, que todos los estudiantes se sentaran al suelo para poder ver esa pantalla. Hiciera frío, calor, lluvia o viento, cada día diez ellos se sentaban allí y pasaban el rato mientras veían a Kazuki, Kyooi, Yuna, Takuma, Kotarou y Alumi presentar un programa de televisión en el que Reiko (otra alumna del instituto) los entrevistaba. Sus compañeras de clase la habían llevado allí a rastras el primer día y antes de que Kizuna pudiera preguntar de quiénes estaban hablando, se hizo una conexión en directo con las caras de todos ellos delante de las cámaras. Kizuna le preguntó acerca de eso a la chica que la había traído hasta allí y ella le respondió con un hábil: ¿no sabes quiénes son los Jiyuu? Si la cosa no podía ser más extraña, Kizuna pensó en el significado de 'Jiyuu': libertad. ¿Por qué el hijo de un cantante y una policía de delitos informáticos, junto a la hija de otra policía de delitos informáticos y de un trabajador a media jornada se pondrían delante de las cámaras a la hora que tenían para comer, solo para hacer reír a la gente? La respuesta: Jiyuu. Más adelante había visto de primera mano lo que era eso.

Hoy de nuevo otra conexión en directo. Jamás les había querido preguntar a ellos pero, ¿aquello tenía un significado oculto? Alguien de por allí gritó el nombre de Kazuki, pidiendo el motivo por el que se había puesto enfermo durante los días en los que Kizuna había estado en el hospital. Kizuna la miró desconcertada, mientras todos empezaban a gritar el nombre de Kazuki. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Yuna detuvo los gritos de algunos.

— Si Kazuki no está aquí con nosotros hoy, tampoco —dijo mirando hacia la pantalla que tenía detrás, ante la pregunta de Reiko—, ¡es porque el chico tiene hambre!

Takuma apareció en el campo de visión de Kizuna, llevando una cámara profesional encima de su hombro y andando hacia atrás. Mientras en la pantalla se dejaban de ver a Yuna y a Kyooi para mostrar a Kazuki. Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar, mientras él se sentaba a un hueco que había justo al lado de Kizuna y empezando a comer. Los elogios y suspiros hacia él no tardaron en hacerse escuchar y muchas de las personas empezaron a acercarse más y más a Kizuna para estar más cerca de él. ¿Qué pasaba con ese instituto tan loco? El chico destapó un pequeño bocadillo y le dio un bocado.

— ¿Y bien, Kazuki? —Yuna apareció de nuevo en la pantalla—. ¿Cómo está tu primer almuerzo del día diez en tu segundo año de instituto? Porque desde que empezaste el año, cada día diez no almuerzas.

— Satisfactorio después de pasarme el último año haciendo solo de presentador de televisión —se rio él.

— Pero tienes que reconocer que tú no sabes cocinar —se rio la voz de Kotarou a través de los altavoces del lugar.

— No lo he hecho —Kazuki sonrió hacia la cámara.

— ¿Tú padre? —Kyooi se rio—. Si quema la mayoría de platos.

— Mi padre aún no sabe hacer nada —se rio Kazuki.

— Déjame probar —Takuma habló por un pequeño micrófono que llevaba atado en su oído y hasta su mejilla de color negro, haciendo que se escuchara su voz por los altavoces. El chico dejó la cámara al suelo y se arrodilló delante de él. Kazuki giró su bocadillo y sin soltarlo dejó que Takuma mordiera. Eso hizo que un montón de chicas estallaran de emoción, haciendo que Kizuna se tuviera que cubrir los oídos debido al ruido.

— Takuma, esto tienes que hacerlo delante de la cámara, narices, que da mucho más espectáculo —se quejó Kotarou.

— Cierra el pico Kota y ven a probar esto —Takuma se apartó habiendo terminado de comerse un pequeño trozo—. Está delicioso.

Kizuna miró a su alrededor. La gente estaba gritando y riéndose de ellos dos, algunas chicas parecían enrojecer al ver la escena. Kazuki la miró unos segundos directamente a ella con una sonrisa de complicidad. Al cabo de poco, después de que Takuma cogiera la cámara de nuevo, llegaron Kyooi, Kotarou y Alumi. Ésta última estaba detrás, arrastrando a Mizuki que llevaba un micrófono como el de ellos. Ella hablaba, pero era la única que no se escuchaba por los altavoces.

— Vamos a ver —Kotarou se sentó al lado de Kazuki y tomó otro bocado del bocadillo de Kazuki, haciendo que la gente estallara de nuevo—. Es cierto, está muy bueno. ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

— Ki —Kazuki hizo su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que muchos estallaran en suspiros.

— ¿Quién? —Kyooi miró a Takuma que negó con la cabeza.

— Ki —volvió a repetir él mientras la conversación se seguía escuchando por los altavoces.

— ¿Quién es Ki? —Yuna lo miró confundido. No recordaba haber escuchado nunca a ese chico llamar a alguien así, y eso que había dado muchos alias a la gente que iba con ellos.

— Kisu —Kazuki señaló hacia arriba. Kizuna se había levantado y se había puesto a su lado con cara de enfado.

— ¿Kizuna? —todos la miraron mientras ella lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza.

— ¡Ya corta este maldito rollo tuyo de llamarme Ki, Kakashi! —gritó mientras lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba con fuerza—. ¡Me llamo Kizuna! ¡KI-ZU-NA!

Kazuki la detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— No sé porqué tanto interés en mantenerlo si te lo puso quién más odias ese nombre —dijo él.

— Eso no es cierto —dijo ella cruzando sus brazos—. Además qué importa, ese es mi nombre, no me pongas nombres extraños.

— ¿Te gusta tu nombre? —Kazuki sonrió.

— ¿Y a ti el tuyo? —preguntó ella.

— Claro que sí, me lo puso mamá —Kazuki cruzó sus brazos mientras afirmaba seguido con la cabeza—. Estoy orgulloso de mi nombre —la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia ella mientras que con la otra mano hacía un gesto hacia el cielo como si diera el título de un gran proyecto—. Kazuki, una esperanza. Soy la esperanza.

— ¡Cómo si alguien quisiera tenerte a ti de esperanza! —se quejó ella apartándose de él—. Roncas, te pasas el día sin hacer absolutamente nada, aparte de hablar por el móvil con mensajes, no sabes cocinar, ni siquiera sabes limpiar y además te crees guapo e inteligente.

— No ronco, pero lo demás es cierto —respondió él.

— Te crees guapo e inteligente —Kyooi se rio—. ¿Cómo es eso?

— Bueno, mucha gente aquí me lo dice —Kazuki levantó sus manos hacia la gente que los estaban rodeando por completo—. ¿Verdad? —muchas chicas gritaron en respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Lo ves?

— ¿Alguien quiere irse a vivir con él en mi lugar? —preguntó Kizuna en un suspiro medio cubierto por los gritos.

Los hermanos Odagiri se rieron con fuerza.

— No gracias, prefiero mi casa —respondió Takuma—. Además mi madre me mataría, por no ayudarla en el restaurante.

— ¿Tanto te molesta vivir bajo el mismo techo que él? —preguntó Kotarou.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar. Kotarou había hablado por el micrófono.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿VIVÍS JUNTOS?! —gritaron todos los que no sabían al unísono, haciendo que Kizuna y Kazuki se asustaran y terminaran espalda contra espalda sentados al suelo.

— ¿Tan raro es eso? —preguntó Kazuki en un hilo de voz que se escuchó perfectamente por los altavoces.

— Ah, sois un caso —suspiró Mizuki ante el silencio repentino de la gente para que Kazuki preguntara, cogió a Kizuna de la mano y tiró de ella lejos de allí, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, mientras los demás eran acosados a preguntas sin sentido que ninguno de los demás respondió. La chica llevó a Kizuna hacia una sala y esperó a que los demás entraran. Parecían haber sufrido un ataque de osos, mientras se quitaban los auriculares y dejaban las cámaras al suelo—. ¿No dijisteis que ibais a ser cautelosos? —Kizuna miró el lugar. Era una pequeña sala sin decoración. Solo había un par de mesas alargadas, una al centro, completamente vacía, y la otra en un lado de la pared, llena de aparatos electrónicos que ella reconocía de haber visto en algún estudio de televisión. La chica se giró a ella con una sonrisa, después de apagar una cámara que estaba en una esquina del lugar con un trípode—. Bueno, me presentaré de nuevo, ahora que has aceptado llamarte con tu propio nombre: un placer conocerte, Hattori-san, me llamo Akamatsu Mizuki y soy la novia del idiota de tu hermano.

— ¿Tienes novia? —Kizuna miró a Kazuki que sonrió con fuerza—. Una sonrisa no responde, Kazuki, ¿qué manía tienes con eso?

— Tal y como has dicho es un espantapájaros —sonrió ella—. Solo tiene paja en su cerebro y nada más.

— Oh —Kizuna la miró—. Nos llevaremos bien tú y yo. ¿Supongo que los mensajes de móvil eran tuyos, entonces?

— Eso espero —respondió ella—. Bienvenida a Jiyuu.

— Sigo sin entender que es eso de Jiyuu —respondió Kizuna.

— Un mundo de oportunidades, sueños e ilusiones —respondió ella—. Un día te lo cuento mejor, pero supongo que esta tarde vas a ver en concreto lo que es.

— ¿Esta tarde? —Kizuna miró a Kazuki.

— Chicos acabáis de ver lo que habéis hecho, ¿verdad? —Mizuki rodó los ojos.

— No me riñas, Mi-chan —Kazuki apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Qué no te riña? —Mizuki suspiró sin apartarse de él—. Acabas de sentenciar a tu hermana a burlas y desprecio por parte de sus compañeros. Ahora vas a tener que contarlo todo.

— Pero es que será muy pesado contarlo todo —se quejó Kazuki.

— Pues no haber empezado esto de esta manera —dijo ella—. Además, estoy convencida de que ni siquiera le has dicho nada a tu hermana.

— Claro que no, porque se hubiera negado a ello —dijo él.

— ¿Tú eres tonto? —Mizuki le pellizcó la mejilla y lo apartó de ella—. Pídele perdón ahora mismo a tu hermana.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Están tan acostumbrados a tener el espectáculo en sus vidas, que se han olvidado de que la gente normal no entra tan fácilmente a él —dijo Mizuki—. Seguramente ahora mismo ya estarás siendo criticada en las redes sociales. Y Yuna estará siendo acosada para que le cuenten eso.

— Bueno, eso no me viene de nuevo, la verdad —suspiró ella—. Aunque odio ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Y tienes a una madre actriz? —preguntó Kotarou.

— Mi madre no estaba conmigo cuando empecé a odiar eso —se quejó ella—. Y la única loca que se hizo pasar por mi madre en el Canadá, está intentando matarme.

— ¿Nadie te conocía? —preguntó él.

— Si alguien me hubiera conocido ese tipo nos habría venido a buscar antes, ¿no crees? —ella se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Ese tipo? —Alumi miró a Takuma interrogativamente.

— Se refiere a mi padre —respondió Kazuki bajando la mirada.

— ¿Odias tanto a tu padre, Kizuna? —preguntó Mizuki bajando la mirada.

— Bueno, no se puede odiar a alguien que rehusó de ti cuando tenías seis años y que es un completo desconocido desde entonces —respondió ella apartando la mirada.

— Bueno, la cuestión es que Kazuki tiene que ir a fuera y arreglar esto —dijo Mizuki.

— Vamos, Miki —Kazuki frunció sus labios con cara de aburrido. Ella le señaló la puerta—. Está bien —Kazuki abrió la puerta y la cerró de nuevo—. Están todos aquí al pasillo.

— Mejor, no vas a tener que buscarlos —Mizuki le hizo señas para que saliera de nuevo.

— Voy contigo antes de que se te vaya la cabeza a otro lado —Kyooi rodó los ojos, abrió la puerta y lo empujó a fuera saliendo él.

— Entonces… —Mizuki se acercó a Kizuna—. ¿Qué tal se lleva Kazuki?

— ¿Cómo?

— Kazuki, desde que nos conocimos que no deja de hablar de ti —Mizuki se encogió de hombros—. Me decía: 'sé que está viva, sé que está viva'. Él quería creer que estabas realmente viva y no dejaba de buscarte en cualquier momento que tuviera libre. Se puede decir que casi tiene un amigo en cada país del mundo que están buscándote.

— ¿Kazuki?

— Me preocupaba que pudiera llegar a hacerse daño a sí mismo o llevarse una desilusión —Mizuki bajó la mirada al suelo—. Hace las cosas sin pensar, pero en realidad es buen chico.

.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Reiko mirando hacia Yuna.

— ¿Qué? —Yuna sonrió.

— ¿Por qué están viviendo juntos ese par? —preguntó Reiko. Parecía enojada por ello.

— No es su novia —Yuna sonrió observándola con atención. Reiko pareció cambiar su cara a una de satisfecha—. De hecho ella es la novia de Kyou —Reiko la miró confundida—. Suki tiene otra novia —terminó Yuna, haciendo que Reiko mostrara una cara de enfado. Yuna se rio.

— ¿Suki tiene novia? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde hace tres años —respondió Yuna. Ahora que nadie le prestaba atención a lo que decía, podía seguir hablando ella—. Bueno, supongo que te perdiste la escena del beso en el patio, ¿verdad?

— Creí que se lo habían inventado y que eran solo rumores. ¿Entonces quién es esa chica? ¿No sería mejor que viviera con Kyou? —preguntó Reiko.

— ¿Te acuerdas del pasado de Suki, verdad? —preguntó Yuna.

— Sí, claro —respondió Reiko—. Lo poco que ha dicho, ha sido que había una chica llamada Kizuna en su vida que desapareció.

— Su hermana gemela —Yuna afirmó con la cabeza—. Kazuki tenía una hermana gemela llamada Kizuna y una hermana más pequeña llamada Kira.

— Entiendo —Reiko afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué pasó con ellas?

— Un monstruo se las llevó a un barco y lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos delante de sus padres y del mismo Kazuki —informó Yuna—. Todo lo que él ha ido respondiendo, ha sido siempre alrededor de aquello.

— Entiendo —Reiko miró a la pantalla de su lado, que seguía negra. No tenían conexión con ellos aún—. ¿Y quién es esa chica?

— Su hermana gemela —respondió Yuna sonriendo—. Aquella que todos creíamos muerta.

— Os está engañando, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reiko. Yuna frunció el ceño y finalmente negó con la cabeza—. Lo digo porque es mucha casualidad que haya alguien ahora para remplazar a alguien de la cual era imposible encontrar una sola parte del cuerpo. Es muy conveniente, ¿no?

— Su ADN no puede engañar —sonrió Yuna—. Pero además, ¿recuerdas lo que Suki dijo que era su objeto más importante?

— Sí, una foto de Kizuna —respondió la chica del club de periodismo.

— Esa foto, solo la hemos visto nosotros una vez, cuando éramos pequeños —Yuna sonrió tristemente—. Luego no supimos más de ella. Suki la guardó en un cajón desde ese incidente, porque no quería que sus padres lloraran más por ella. Solo la saca para verla antes de irse a dormir y la vuelve a guardar debajo de todas sus cosas en ese cajón. Kizuna es muy buena dibujando, ¿lo sabías? Y solo dibuja sus recuerdos. Tiene un dibujo de cada uno de nosotros siendo pequeños y otro de esa foto que Suki se ha guardado para sí mismo.

— Así que esta es la hermana de Suki, ¿eh? —Reiko suspiró—. ¿Y la novia de Suki, quién es?

— Eso deberás de preguntarle a él en su entrevista —se rio Yuna—. Aunque todo el instituto sepa quien es ella.

— De acuerdo —Reiko movió su cabeza para concentrarse y leyó la primera pregunta del día—. Akita-san de Tokushima pregunta si tú tienes novio.

— Sí —Yuna sonrió, enrojeciendo levemente—. Desde que estuve en cama por el veneno.

— ¿Quién es? —Reiko la miró con sorpresa.

— Alguien cercano a mí —dijo Yuna.

— No vas a decirlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reiko.

— Mi padre biológico tiene mucho poder encima de todo el mundo. Para intentar matarme es capaz de hacer daño a esa persona, así que no pienso admitirlo en público —respondió Yuna.

— ¿Y es por eso que has estado rechazando a Kuma? —Reiko frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo supone que lo he rechazado? —preguntó Yuna.

— Porque lo has hecho —dijo la voz del chico a través de la pantalla que se encendía en ese momento.

Reiko miró a la pantalla. Allí estaban Kazuki, Kyooi y Alumi, junto a Mizuki y Kizuna. Reiko las miró confundidas, puesto que no reconocía a ninguna de las dos.

— Oh, apareció Jiyuu Hide —Yuna levantó su mano a modo de saludo, recordando entonces que ellos no podían verlos.

— ¿Jiyuu Hide? —preguntó Reiko mirándola.

— La novia de Suki —Yuna sonrió—. Se llama Akama y es la que está detrás de nuestras cámaras, cambiando planos y demás.

— ¿Akama? —Reiko miró a la pantalla de nuevo.

— Y la otra es Jiyuu Death —informó Takuma.

— Todos aquí la conocen como Kumamori Kaki —dijo Yuna—. Pero se llama Hattori Kizuna.

Kizuna se agachó al suelo y se cubrió la cara.

— Kisu, ¿estás bien? —Kazuki se agachó a su lado.

— ¿Qué parte no entendiste de no pueden saber de mí hasta que estén todos lejos de aquí? —Kizuna lo miró. Hablaba sin micrófono, así que apenas se la escuchaba.

— Cierto, y yo tampoco debería de estar aquí —dijo Mizuki alejándose, también sin micrófono.

— Vamos, Akama-senpai —Kazuki la miró.

— ¡Vuelve a llamarme senpai y te arrojo a los tiburones! —gritó ella tirando un papel echo bola hacia Kazuki que el chico detuvo con su mano.

— Eres una aburrida —Kazuki sonrió—. Bien, Reiko-san, aquí tienes la información que te faltaba hasta ahora, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí, gracias —respondió ella.

— Pero me gustaría saber lo que sucede con esa chica —susurró Reiko mirando a Yuna mientras las cámaras cambiaban de plano, para quitar a Kizuna de allí.

— Kizuna también está siendo perseguida por unos asesinos —informó Yuna—. Por ello tuvimos que suspender los partidos de baloncesto y fútbol un fin de semana. Esa gente lleva persiguiendo a la madre de Suki desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos, y cuando esa cosa se llevó a nuestra amiga, la hizo entrar en la boca del lobo. O algo así entendí.

— Bueno, sigamos —Reiko miró su reloj. Entre una cosa y la otra dejarían sin poder responder a la mitad de sus fans—. Shirai-san de Saitama pregunta por tus aficiones.

— ¿Mis aficiones? —Yuna pensó unos segundos—. Leer manga.

— ¿Algún tipo en concreto? —preguntó Reiko.

— Nah, ninguno en concreto, pero tal vez el tipo policíaco es el que me leo más —dijo Yuna.

— Ebina-san de Saga pregunta por el especial que dijisteis que haríais —Reiko sonrió.

— Aquí lo tienes —Yuna señaló a la pantalla, en dónde Kazuki estaba desplegando la bola que Mizuki le había lanzado. Era un cartel muy colorido con letras y algún dibujo, que anunciaba una sesión nocturna del grupo con posibilidad de verlo en directo; tan solo tres cientos asientos disponibles—. Las entradas se pondrán a la venda próximamente, así que estad atentos.

— De acuerdo, Konoe-san de Kochi pregunta si te ha sucedido algo triste recientemente —Reiko sonrió—. Al parecer desde que has vuelto, que todas las fotografías y vídeos que te sacan los del instituto no son precisamente divertidos.

— Murió mi medio hermano, mientras yo estaba indispuesta —respondió Yuna con un hilo de voz, que todos escucharon gracias al micrófono.

— ¿Shino-kun? —Reiko se asustó mirándola.

— No —Yuna sonrió levantando sus manos—. Shinobu está bien —dijo—. El hermano que comparto debido a mi padre biológico.

— ¿Puedes decirnos quién es? —preguntó Reiko.

— No, no puedo —respondió Yuna—. Además me duele hablar del tema.

El timbre de incendios empezó a sonar, justo cuando la periodista iba a hablar. Reiko y Yuna se miraron entre ellas con sorpresa. No recordaban que esa semana hubiera algún simulacro ni nada por el estilo.

— Desalojen el lugar —dijo Reiko levantándose.

— Sí —Yuna la siguió.

Todos dejaron las cosas en ese lugar y empezaron a salir de la sala del club de periodismo. Justo cuando iba a salir de la sala, alguien la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Le cubrió la boca con una mano para que no pudiera decir nada y esperó a que las voces del pasillo empezaran a alejarse para sonreír.

— Bueno, lo de la alarma de incendios ha sido perfecto —dijo él quitándole el micrófono a Yuna y lanzándolo al suelo para luego pisarlo—. Por fin estamos tú y yo solos, ¿eh?

— Eres el tipo del hospital —Yuna miró sus ojos verdes que lo miraban a través de los lentes rotos—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Matarte, por supuesto —Black sonrió—. Aunque tu maldito padre ha dejado de ponerte en la lista, no lo han dejado de hacer aquellos con quien realmente trabajo.

— Los que te sacaron de la isla en dónde estabas detenido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuna.

— ¿Qué sabes del Programa y de la BO? —preguntó Black.

— Realmente poco —respondió Yuna—. Pero mi padre ya se ha recuperado, y sé que le temes.

— Chica lista —Black le acarició el pelo con una sonrisa tierna—. No tengo más tiempo, así que mejor empecemos con lo que hemos venido a hacer ambos.

.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Artemis? —preguntó Reiko cuando llegaron al patio del instituto junto a todos los demás.

— No, yo no —dijo uno de los chicos del club de periodismo que habían estado con ellas dos hacía tan solo cinco minutos.

— ¿Estáis todos bien? —Takuma se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— A saber —Kazuki que estaba detrás de él observó el edificio con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Kizuna está con Kyou?

— Sí, los he visto por allá —Takuma señaló por un lado—. ¿Y dónde está Yuna?

— Ahora mismo la estaba buscando —respondió Reiko—. Ella iba detrás de mí y cuando he llegado aquí resulta que no estaba.

— ¡Atención a todos! ¡Busquen a Artemis! —gritó Alumi subiéndose a un peldaño de la escalera que acababa de bajar—. ¡¿Alguien la ha visto?!

— ¡Chicos! —Shouta corrió hacia ellos—. ¿Qué hacéis?

— Yuna tendría que estar con ellos, pero no está —dijo Takuma.

— No creo que esto sea una estrategia de Ryouga-san así que tranquilízate —pidió el profesor sonriendo—. Respira hondo, Kuma.

— Pero…

— Ni siquiera tenemos contacto con su micrófono, Shouta-sensei —dijo Mizuki acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Con su micrófono? —Shouta la miró—. Eso sí que es raro.

— Chicos —Reiko los llamó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Takuma mirándola. Ella señaló por el lugar por el que sus ojos no podían apartarse—. ¿La pantalla?

— Alguien ha dejado las cámaras abiertas —dijo Reiko—. Yuna sigue ahí.

— ¡Black! —Shouta corrió hacia dentro del edificio, siendo seguido por Takuma y los demás.

Yuna había conseguido separarse de él a tiempo, pero ese tipo era suficientemente rápido como para cogerla del cuello y echarla encima del sofá del club. Le golpeó con la pierna en la rodilla, pero eso pareció que el tipo no lo notaba. Black la estaba apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano la mantenía cogida de su cuello. Le cogió el brazo y cerró los ojos. No sería suficientemente rápida como para apartarse de una bala que ya medio rozaba su sien. Así que se quedó quieta.

— Bueno chica, serás una menos de la lista de mis nuevos jefes —Black sonrió hacia ella—. En realidad me da pereza seguir con esto, pero tengo que darles las gracias por sacarme de allí. Drake iba a volverme loco.

— ¡Entonces vuélvete loco, Black Christmas! —gritó Shouta entrando en la sala—. ¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo?!

— ¡Yuna! —Takuma la llamó y se detuvo detrás de su padre. Si se acercaban de seguro iba a disparar.

— ¿No lo ves? Cumplir con mí deber —Black lo miró sonriendo—. Se me ha dado la oportunidad de ir matando a todos aquellos que me habéis amargado la vida. Empezando por ti y tu estúpida mujer que me abandonó en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que la culpa fue de Yui, eh? —Shouta suspiró—. Suelta a Yuna, por favor.

— No, no lo haré —Black volvió a mirarla. Ella los estaba mirando a todos con miedo—. Porque tengo que cumplir con mi deber.

— Si disparas te mataré yo mismo —dijo Shouta.

— ¿Delante de tus preciados alumnos, en serio? —preguntó Black.

— Sabes de lo que soy capaz, porque al fin y al cabo nos instruyeron la misma gente —dijo Shouta—. Por salvar a los míos haré lo que sea necesario, aunque tenga que abandonar a mi familia por ello. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue a mí a quién llamaron el mocoso perdido de la Organización, Black.

— ¿El mocoso perdido?

— De seguro lo escuchaste de Gin —sonrió Shouta—. Era capaz incluso de matar a mis padres si con ello podía salvar a Yui.

— ¿Salvarla? ¿De qué? —preguntó Christopher.

— De los nuestros, por supuesto —dijo Shouta—. No le hagas daño a una niña que no tiene la culpa de lo que los adultos hicimos, Black.

— Sabes que no voy a hacerte caso —Christopher sonrió.

— Yo tomaré su lugar —dijo Takuma con la voz ronca, haciendo que todos lo miraran—. Por favor, no la mates. Yo tomaré su lugar.

— Tu turno vendrá luego —dijo Christopher mirando a Shouta—. Porque tus hijos también van a morir.

— Sí, sé que dirías eso —dijo el profesor. Luego inhaló y exhaló varias veces para intentar calmarse y volvió a hablar sin dejar de mirar al hombre que iba armado—. Pero por ese mismo motivo no voy a estarme quieto. Yuna, sé que has estado entrenando con tus padres y con tu abuelo, así que te voy a dar las órdenes solo una vez. Código tres-tres-siete.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —Takuma y Kotarou lo miraron mientras gritaban.

— Recibido —dijo Yuna en un hilo de voz. Cogió aire y aguantó la respiración mientras Shouta le daba otro número.

— Cero-cero-cinco —dijo—. Y en seguida el cero-seis-ocho.

Black miró a Yuna. Ella estaba haciendo todo cuanto le decía, pero él no entendía los códigos que se estaban dando. De repente se encontró con la mano de Yuna dentro de sus ojos, mientras que con la otra mano le golpeaba el arma con fuerza, apartándola de ella.

— Pero qué narices…

Shouta corrió hacia él mientras no podía ver y le cogió el arma.

— Quizás tú has estado entrenando en esa celda tan bonita que te dimos —dijo Shouta mientras Yuna se levantaba de allí y se apartaba de ellos volviendo a respirar normal—. Pero nosotros hemos seguido enseñando lo que nos enseñaron a nosotros. No queremos que sean asesinos, pero sí que puedan defenderse de todos y cada uno de ellos —Takuma tiró de la mano de Yuna y la abrazó con fuerza—. Por ejemplo de ti —Black lo miró con odio—. No me mires así. Te dimos la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y así nos lo agradeces —suspiró—. Quedas detenido en nombre del Programa. Cualquier cosa que digas y que no digas podrá ser usada en tu contra. No tienes derecho a un abogado y serás ejecutado en cuanto pises suelo estadounidense —Shouta con un hábil movimiento puso sus manos detrás de él y lo ató con una cuerda que llevaba en su bolsillo, mientras se guardaba la pistola de Christopher detrás de sus pantalones—. Directo al juicio que hace tiempo quería hacerte.

— ¡Yui no va a permitírtelo! —gritó Black.

— Lo siento, precisamente han sido órdenes de Spike —Shouta lo empujó—. Supongo que has sido tú el que has activado la alarma de incendios, ¿cierto? Eres un chico demasiado travieso, ¿no crees?

Black lo miró desconcertado.

— Yui jamás me haría daño —dijo.

— Te has atrevido a amenazar a su nuera por segunda vez —Shouta sonrió—. Y ya nos han contado lo que hiciste con Takuma. Así que no intentes buscar una explicación a su decisión, porque tú jamás la entenderías.

— ¿Me estás llamando idiota? —preguntó Christopher girándose para verlo. Su voz empezaba a impacientarse.

— No, estoy diciendo que sigues siendo un insensible —respondió Shouta con su voz calmada—. Te molestaste con Yui, porque tuvo que desaparecer de tu lado cuando mataron a su madre y eso no lo entendiste, así que tampoco vas a entender el dolor de una madre de ver a su hijo sufriendo por culpa de alguien.

— ¡Claro que no voy a entender tal cosa! —gritó Black intentando soltarse de su agarre.

— Entonces eres un idiota —confirmó Shouta en un suspiro. Le estaba agotando esa conversación, así que lo empujó para salir de allí—. Dejad paso, chicos.

— ¡Yui jamás me haría daño! ¡Ella jamás me abandonaría por una cosa así! —gritó Christopher.

— ¡Te equivocas! —lo interrumpió Takuma—. Nuestra madre jamás abandonaría a su familia.

— Eso, eso —Kotarou confirmó con la cabeza—. Nuestra madre jamás perdonaría a alguien como tú.

— Jamás has tenido familia, así que no creo que lo entiendas —dijo Shouta en un suspiro—. Por suerte, Yui es más humana que tú.

— ¡Mentirosos! —gritó Black—. ¡Sois todos unos mentirosos! ¡Os acordaréis de esta!

Todos los alumnos que habían ido hacia allí, abrieron paso a Shouta y Black, mientras este último seguía gritando con desesperación. El silencio que allí había, hizo sentir incómodo a Takuma, quién seguía abrazando a Yuna.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras los gritos de Christopher se alejaban de allí.

— Sí, jamás pensé que aprenderme todos esos códigos fuera a servirme de algo —suspiró Yuna—. Y por cierto, ¿qué ha sido eso? —Yuna tiró de la oreja de Takuma que se quejó por lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué ha sido el qué? —se quejó él cogiendo su mano para apartarla de su oído.

— ¿Te crees que tienes derecho a cambiarte conmigo? —preguntó ella—. ¿De verdad me crees tan tonta como para aceptar eso?

— Perdón, perdón —Takuma le siguió cogiendo de la mano, incluso después de que ella lo soltara de la oreja—. Pero es que es lo único que se me ha ocurrido en ese momento.

— Jamás podría vivir con la culpa de que te mataran a ti por mi —susurró Yuna.

— Oh, pero podrías seguir viviendo y podrías enamorarte de otra persona y ser feliz —Takuma sonrió.

— Sí, y tendría un cordero negro con patas rosas, o mejor, un cerdo volador —Yuna le dio una colleja y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda—. No desperdicies tu vida de ese modo.

— No te preocupes por ello, no lo haré —Takuma tiró de ella, girándola y besándola.

— ¿Habéis cogido esto? —preguntó la voz de Reiko en medio del silencio, mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Al escuchar sus palabras ambos se apartaron y miraron a todos. Les estaban grabando y haciendo fotos con el teléfono móvil. Ambos enrojecieron al instante mientras Kotarou y Alumi se reían de ellos. Los demás no dijeron nada—. Esta sí es una noticia buena.

— No hagáis un espectáculo de nosotros —se quejó Takuma mirándola.

— Vamos, retírense, dejen solos a los tortolitos —Kotarou empezó a empujar a la gente para sacarlos del club de periodismo.

— ¡Cierra el pico Kota! —se quejó Takuma—. ¡Dejadnos en paz!

— Eso era lo que íbamos a hacer —Alumi afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a empujar gente también.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Yuna y Takuma se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

— Bueno, creo que podremos saltarnos las clases por hoy —Yuna se encogió de hombros.

— Sí, por supuesto —Takuma la rodeó con los brazos y volvió a besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Segundo contacto'.


	23. Segundo contacto

Buenas!

 **Shinichikudo12** : la curiosidad mató al gato (en el caso de DC a Kudo Shinichi, aunque creara a Conan) así que no sé si deberías de sentirte así XDDDDDDDD bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por tu review!

23 de Julio.

* * *

La decisión estaba tomada.

Kizuna.

 **Segundo contacto.**

El supremo arte de la guerra es doblegar al enemigo sin luchar.

 **Sun Tzu** ( _Escritor chino_ ).

Después del último ataque a Yuna, Kizuna no se sentía nada segura. No solo su madre había dejado de atacarla, sino que ahora tenía el problema de que Dean la iba a atacar. Kizuna no quería que nada de aquello prosiguiera. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera con Asami y los demás, menos tiempo tardarían Dean y los otros a descubrirla. Por eso, cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de verano decidió poner fin a ello. Si lo hablaba con Mamoru se sentiría demasiado incómoda, si lo hacía con Kazuki terminaría arrepintiéndose, así que decidió hablarlo con Asami.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella después de que Kizuna le pidiera hablar. Kizuna bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo podía decir todo aquello sin hacerla sentir mal? Asami se sentó al sofá y la obligó a sentarse a su lado—. ¿Qué sucede, Kizuna? Puedes decirlo.

— Me gustaría irme a vivir sola —dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarla.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Asami.

— Porque no quiero que os hagan daño —respondió Kizuna.

— Si es por eso no te preocupes, puesto que no lo harán, pero si es por otra cosa…

— No, solo por eso —Kizuna la miró—. Si vosotros cuidáis de Kira, ellos se van a centrar en mí y tardarán más en encontraros.

Asami sonrió.

— Kizuna, creo que estás pensando de más —dijo—. Pero si aún así quieres hacerlo, yo no soy nadie para impedirte eso. Aunque creo que Kira se va a enojar contigo.

— Sí, lo sé —respondió Kizuna—. Pero quedarme aquí hará que os lleve más problemas. Ella lo entenderá.

— Como quieras. Pero deberemos de indicarlo a la gente que está para protegerte —dijo Asami.

— Claro.

.

Al cabo de tres horas, esas personas entraron por la puerta de la casa. Asami se acercó a Ran para darle un abrazo fugaz e hizo una reverencia hacia las otras tres personas. Kizuna y Kira se quedaron en una esquina observándolos, hasta que Hyou les hizo señas para que se acercaran y se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa.

— Bueno, he estado mirando y evaluando —habló Moriyama Kenzo un juez con el que Ran había estado hablando—. En el Canadá ahora mismo están pidiendo la extradición de estas dos chicas, por crímenes de guerra. Cosa realmente impensable si contamos que Kira solo tiene once años.

— Ah, le sorprendería de lo que son capaces los niños a esa edad —interrumpió Hyou echándose un poco hacia abajo en la silla y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia propia, Hyou? —preguntó Asami rodando los ojos.

— No, yo aún no había matado a esa edad, pero sí que lo habían hecho Life y Saku —dijo él. Asami se rio débilmente—. ¿Por qué jamás está Secret cuando tiene que callarme la boca? —Hyou la miró—. Eres una bomba de relojería, en serio.

— ¿Tan peligrosa me consideras? —preguntó Asami, riéndose con más fuerza.

— Por eso me alejé de tu familia, principalmente —se quejó Hyou—. Disculpe la interrupción —añadió mirando al juez.

— Eso está mejor —dijo Asami—. Continúe, por favor —pidió.

— Creo que no voy a preguntar por lo que hizo él —el juez lo miró con una sonrisa—. Entonces, yo voy a conceder los pasaportes para que no se las puedan llevar, puesto que son testigos protegidas del Programa.

— Del amigo al enemigo, eso es divertido —Hyou miró a Wendy.

— Ni siquiera sé de lo que hablas —dijo ella en un suspiro.

— ¿Podemos estar seguros de que el Programa va a protegerlas? —Hyou miró el hombre.

— Hasta ahora el Programa ha protegido a mi familia —dijo Asami—. No creo que por ellas hagan una excepción.

— Las pruebas de ADN que nos han presentado son extrañamente muy concluyentes, así que ellos mismos han decidido hacerse cargo del caso —informó Moriyama—. Por cierto, Hyou, tus informes son un perfecto desastre. Los he estado leyendo toda la noche y no hay ni una sola palabra sin una falta de ortografía.

— Disculpa por ser secuestrado toda mi infancia por unos asesinos, a quienes no les importaban las faltas de ortografía mientras mataras bien a la gente —se quejó él alzando sus brazos.

— Oh, entonces eres uno de los que están en prueba para ir a la cárcel, ¿no? —preguntó el juez.

— Moriyama-san —Asami interrumpió—. El caso de Secret, Life, Saku y Fly ya quedó resuelto por el mismo Programa hace unos años. A cambio de sus servicios, ellos quedaban libres de la cárcel, por los crímenes que les habían obligado a hacer.

— Si hubiera sido por mí, no les hubiera dejado con tan poco —el hombre lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Wendy lo miró—. Ahora resulta que sí eres un asesino.

— Francotirador experto —dijo Hyou con orgullo—. No me gusta tener que enfrentarme directamente con la gente, en realidad.

— Así que eres un cobarde —Wendy sonrió.

— Perdona por engañarte durante tantos años, pero eso es lo que hay. Si quieres tómalo, si no, mejor déjalo —dijo Hyou mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Chandler es un asesino? —Kira lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

— Kira-chan —Ran decidió intervenir—. No es cierto. Cuando crezcas un poco, entenderás lo que es ser un superviviente como él.

— ¿Superviviente? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Lo que has sido tú, Kizuna —respondió Hyou—. Claro que tú tenías otras cosas en las que pensar. Yo, en cambio, solo pensaba en mi propio beneficio. Así que no me importaba disparar, si con eso podía sobrevivir un día más.

— ¿En qué escuela se aprende lo que él? —Wendy miró a Asami.

— En ninguna por suerte —se rio ella.

— Oh, entonces está bien —Wendy se encogió de hombros—. Por el momento, seguiremos aquí, puesto que Dasan también se ha convertido en un testigo protegido —miró de reojo a Hyou.

— Como si te disgustara la idea, querida —Hyou sonrió y luego suspiró—. En serio. Es cansado ser Iki.

Asami estalló en risas.

— Creía que no volverías a ser tú de nuevo —dijo.

Hyou bostezó.

— Nah, me gusta imitarlo, pero a veces se hace pesado —Hyou se sentó correctamente de nuevo—. Bien, empezaré a prestar atención.

— Bueno, hablando de prestar atención —Asami sonrió para mirar a Hyou—. Kizuna quiere pedir algo y he pensado que querías saber de ello, Hyou.

— Oh, cualquier cosa menos dinero, tengo —él sonrió.

— ¿Una casa? —Asami se echó a reír—. Hyou todos conocemos lo inútil que eres.

— Perdona que no todos seamos tan ricos como tu hermana —él miró a Kizuna—. ¿Y bien?

— Voy a irme a vivir sola —dijo ella en un hilo de voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que pedir cualquier cosa le llevaba un puñetazo.

— Como quieras, aunque si me lo permites, me gustaría saber el motivo —como siempre Hyou tenía el oído demasiado afilado.

— Por que Dean va a venir y no quiero poner en peligro a más gente —respondió Kizuna.

— Oh, de acuerdo —Hyou miró al juez—. ¿Puede hacerlo?

— Bueno, técnicamente es una menor, así que no podría hacerlo —el juez miró a Asami—. Pero como ocasión especial podemos hacerlo si los tutores legales dais la aprobación de ello.

— Por supuesto —dijeron Asami y Hyou a la vez—. Es suficientemente mayor como para estar sola —añadió el hombre mirando a Kizuna—. Y creo que has pensado mucho en ello como para que te impidamos esto.

— Gracias, Hyou —Kizuna sonrió.

— ¿Y Kira? —la pequeña miró a su hermana—. Si Kizuna se va yo también.

— No Kira, tú te quedas con mamá y papá —la mayor la miró.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —ella gritó.

— Porque tú también estás en peligro junto a mí —dijo Kizuna—. Y es por eso que tal vez sea más fácil protegerme si estoy sola, ¿no?

— Pensado de este modo sí —el juez sonrió—. Lo que tú quieras.

.

Yuna decidió ir a ver a Takuma. Aunque él le pidiera que no fuera al trabajo, ella ya estaba harta de no ir. Si creía que se iba a pasar todas las vacaciones sin verlo, iba arreglado. Cuando llegó se lo pensó y empezó a dar vueltas delante del bar de un lado al otro. ¿Y si Takuma se enojaba porque no le había hecho caso? Finalmente reunió el valor para entrar. Se aseguró la capucha en su cabeza para no ser reconocida y entró a dentro. Un chico vestido de camarero, llevaba el pelo teñido de rojo, atado en una cola hacia atrás y en el lado izquierdo tenía una pequeña trenza; en su oído derecho, llevaba un pendiente largo, en el que tenía un corchete de color negro al final. Ese chico, sin ni siquiera mirarla, porque llevaba algún pedido en una mesa, le dio la bienvenida. Ella, de repente se sintió aterrada. No sabía que hubiera alguien más trabajando allí. Y de hecho no sabía que él estuviera allí. Soltó la bolsa que llevaba en su mano al suelo, siguiendo con la mirada a ese chico que se iba a servir a tres chicos muy ruidosos. Uno de ellos llevaba el pelo negro fijado en su cabeza, siempre llevaba una gorra de lana blanca, que ahora estaba encima de la mesa; el otro andaba cogiendo la cerveza de la bandeja del camarero, ansioso de beber su tanda de alcohol, su pelo estaba decolorado; y el otro, de pelo marrón oscuro y largo andaba moviendo su colgante en forma de cruz de un lado al otro de su cuello, lleno de nervios. Los tres pusieron los ojos encima de Yuna, porque habían visto como le caía la bolsa al suelo.

— Mirad quién ha llegado, la hermana —susurró Ebina Yuuki levantándose. Se acercó a ella y tiró para llevarla con ellos en la mesa mientras el camarero seguía sirviendo y murmuraba 'después de beberos esto os largáis y dejáis de molestar'—. Hey, So-chan, mira quién está aquí —la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y sonrió tiernamente hasta que el camarero se giró a mirarlos.

— ¿Qué narices quieres ahora, Yuu-ki…? —la bandeja que mantenía se cayó al suelo.

— ¡¿SORA?! —Yuna parpadeó confundida—. ¿Qué…? Pe… ¿Cuá…?

— Acabo de escuchar un grito inconfundible, Yuna —Takuma salió de la cocina y ella se giró a mirarlo mientras señalaba hacia Sora—. Sí, por eso te dije que no vinieras, porque en realidad quería llevarlo a tu casa esta noche. Ya que esos tres amigos suyos no hay día que no vengan por aquí.

— Ah… —Yuna se encogió de hombros. Estaba haciendo fuerza y eso Yuuki lo notó, soltándola de golpe—. Claro, no pensabas decirme que mi hermano estaba vivo, ¿verdad?

— No tenía pensado decirlo hasta que empezáramos las vacaciones, eso he dicho —respondió Takuma—. ¿Por qué estoy notando en tu voz que no me crees?

— Porque no te creo —Yuna levantó sus brazos desesperada y pasó por su lado golpeando su hombro. Antes de que consiguiera llegar a la puerta, Takuma la cogió y la acorraló contra la pared—. Suéltame —pidió en un susurro con los ojos ardiendo.

— No lo haré y lo sabes —susurró él.

— ¿He escuchado a Yuna? —Kotarou bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se quedó a la mitad cuando vio la situación—. Oh, vaya, ya lo has visto.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y no estoy muy contenta con que me hayáis ocultado esto! —gritó ella señalando a Sora como pudo, puesto que Takuma la estaba cogiendo fuertemente de las muñecas—. Suéltame, Kuma.

— No lo haré —él sonrió—. Créeme, Yuna.

— Pero… —Takuma apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos—. No puedo leer tu mente aunque hagas esto, y lo sabes.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta hacer esto, y lo sabes —respondió él en un murmurio que solo escuchó ella.

— Lo sé, pero todos nos están mirando —susurró Yuna. Takuma la miró y la vio roja como un tomate—. Su-suéltame, por favor.

— Oh, está bien —Takuma la besó fugazmente en los labios y la soltó.

Yuna se cubrió las manos con la cara mientras Yui salía de la cocina.

— Takuma deja de ligar y ponte a trabajar —dijo en un suspiro—. Bienvenida Yuna-chan —ella le devolvió el saludo con un audible gruñido que no se entendió por tener las manos cubriendo toda su cara, mientras Takuma volvía a dentro de la cocina—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡NO! —gritó ella girándose en redondo para irse más roja que antes.

— Yuna, espera, por favor —Sora la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella—. Nos iremos en cuanto el Programa nos dé los pasaportes para irnos del país y desapareceremos por completo. Por eso…

— Me dijeron que habías muerto, Sora —susurró ella sin girarse a mirarlo.

— Lo sé —él la abrazó por la espalda—. Fui yo el que le pedí a Takuma que no te dijera que me había salvado.

— ¿Quién? —Yuna suspiró largamente, mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio.

— Takuma saltó al río para salvarme, él podría haber muerto, pero saltó sin pensarlo —le informó Sora—. Por eso, no te enfades con él, cuando fui yo quién lo metió en peligro y le pedí cosas que él no quería hacer.

— ¿Por qué no que-rías que lo supiera? —preguntó ella en medio de un sollozo.

— Porque no puedo comunicarme con nadie de mi antiguo entorno, y por eso la despedida sería mucho más insoportable —suspiró él soltándola—. Yuna, sabes que te quiero y por eso sé que para mi será doloroso separarme de ti. Así que no lo hagas aún más difícil, ¿vale?

— Claro —ella se giró y se fue directa a la cocina.

— Ah, ¿por qué no se la robas a ese idiota de Takuma, eh? —preguntó Yuuki.

— Somos hermanos, ¿es que no os ha quedado claro eso aún? —Sora lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Y vosotros no deberíais de estar aquí, ni siquiera con el permiso del Programa —indicó Yui acercándose a la mesa—. Hablando de ello los estáis poniendo en peligro a ambos.

— Sí —dijeron los tres amigos de Sora—. Pero en realidad está muy buena la comida de este bar.

— Gracias —Yui sonrió y se giró a mirar a Kotarou—. ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, bueno, Alumi está de conciertos excepto el día de su encuentro con la familia, así que no vamos a vernos en todas las vacaciones —él se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, mientras podáis seguir hablando por videoconferencia creo que todo os irá bien —Yui sonrió.

— Hola, Tenko-san —Yuna la saludó cuando la vio al entrar en la cocina y entonces se acercó a Takuma mientras la mujer le devolvía el saludo—. Está bien, Kuma, tu ganas por hoy. Pero te dije que odiaba las mentiras y eso hace que me debas una.

— Lo siento —dijo él sonriendo mientras cogía dos platos—. Supongo que ya te lo ha dicho, ¿eh?

— Sí.

.

Shinichi siguió andando. Hacía un buen rato que había olvidado a donde le estaban llevando sus piernas. Al salir de una tienda en la que acababan de robar, escuchó a unos chicos hablando en inglés acerca de alguien llamado Kizuna. Él ni se lo pensó dos veces, dejando a cargo a Hakuba. Los siguió a una distancia prudente. A veces hablaban en francés y eso le dificultaba un poco su comprensión, pero cuando volvían a hablar en inglés él los comprendía perfectamente. El último invento que le había dado el doctor Agasa fue una aplicación para escuchar con el móvil las conversaciones lejanas sin casi ninguna interferencia. Así que con los auriculares puestos los siguió sin perderlos de vista. Hasta que se metieron por un callejón. Se detuvo delante del callejón y dio una mirada rápida hasta comprender que habían notado su presencia, puesto que ellos habían desaparecido. Volvió a andar y se apoyó en la pared para esconderse. Su teléfono le había indicado unas respiraciones aceleradas, como cuando una cebra está escondiéndose de ser la presa de un león. Él también iba a ser cazado, así que empezó a notar como su pulso se aceleraba poco a poco. La sangre le hervía dentro de él, todo lo que había escuchado había sido suficiente para pegarles un tiro a cada uno para que dejaran de hacer daño al resto de la humanidad. Para ellos seguir los consejos del libro rojo era tan solo un juego de estrategas asesinos. Pero…

Cuando se dio cuenta él estaba delante de Shinichi, mirándolo. Era igual a como le había descrito Kizuna: piel blanca, pelo rubio hasta los hombros, ojos tan fríos como el hielo y del color del mar, un montón de pendientes en ambos oídos y una sonrisa llena de malicia. Shinichi por un momento dejó de respirar. Justo delante de él se encontraba Davenport Dean, ese tipo que había cogido un libro extraño y había creado una secta con él. Llevaba una capucha negra, con un jersey de tirantes, que dejaba ver su quemadura en el brazo derecho, igual a la de Kizuna. Él no lo dudó ni un instante. Se arremangó la manga derecha y le mostró la cicatriz, dejándolo completamente sorprendido. Dean levantó la mano completamente abierta. De seguro lo estaban apuntando con rifles y pistolas, pero gracias a su rápida reacción tenía unos momentos más. El chico lo miró de arriba abajo sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente fue Shinichi quién se decidió a romper el silencio, hablando en inglés.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué lleva a unos canadienses por estos lugares de la ciudad?_ —preguntó.

— _¿Sabes quién soy, entonces?_ —Dean sonrió con malicia. A Shinichi esa reacción le había tomado por sorpresa pero intentó con su mejor cara de póker que no se notara—. _Si nos decís en dónde está Kizuna la cogemos y nos largamos sin hacer nada._

— _Lo siento, pero no me fio de vuestra palabra. Y para mí, la vida de una sola chica es importante_ —debía de escoger sus palabras, para que no lo descubrieran.

— _¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Siempre nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda_ —Dean no dudó un solo segundo.

— _Nah, no quiero llamar la atención de nuevo. Me han dejado vivir los del Programa y con eso es suficiente_ —mintió Shinichi. Pero sabía que él ya sabía que mentía. En el libro rojo, Ron de seguro había escrito que la primera generación era la única que no tenía una estrella y que el círculo en su brazo estaba en su muñeca en lugar de su codo—. _Pero me interesa saber más acerca de vosotros en realidad._

— _Pues no nos apetece hablar de nosotros_ —dijo Chavelier acercándose, junto con Travis y Leroy.

— _Lo suponía_ —Shinichi se encogió de hombros—. _El FBI y la Interpol no tardarán en encontraros, os aconsejo que os larguéis de esta calle cuanto antes._

Se giró en redondo para irse, pero Dean se apoyó en la pared trabando su paso.

— _Tu nombre_ —le ordenó.

— _No creo que te importe_ —respondió Shinichi. Si les decía algún nombre en clave que él no recordaba que estuviera muerto aún, eso les haría colgar su cabeza al medio de la calle. Pero tampoco podía decir el suyo propio, pues sabía que esos ya disponían de la libreta de Kizuna y esta contenía su cara. Si no querían matarlo, era porque aún no lo habían visto todo—. _Si me permites, por favor._

— ¡Hey cuánto tiempo! —la voz de Kaito les hizo girarse a todos. Por suerte no se había atrevido a hablar en inglés—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No estaría mal la tuya —Shinichi sonrió.

— ¿En modo Ran o en modo Kaito? —él le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Si tuviéramos a un experto en karate moriríamos todos en pocos minutos —dijo Shinichi bajando la voz, puesto que había muchos transeúntes en la calle—. Tienen armas apuntando.

— ¿Por qué narices tiene la manga arriba? —Kaito miró su brazo derecho—. Oh, estos son los del norte, ¿verdad?

— Sí, y no tienen mucho aguante —Shinichi suspiró y miró a Dean, hablando de nuevo en inglés—. _Lo siento, tengo que irme. Es un compañero de mi trabajo actual_ —tampoco era una mentira.

— _Esperamos volver a verte pronto_ —dijo Chevelier con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

— Yo espero que no —dijo Kaito en japonés—. ¿Hago fotos de sus caras?

— Hay unos cuantos en el tejado, no creo que sea sensato —Shinichi pasó por el medio de ellos hasta que Dean le puso una mano en su pecho. Shinichi se quedó quieto. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda mientras notaba que su corazón se ponía en alerta, alterándose. Si hacía un movimiento en brusco todos los transeúntes de esa calle, incluidos él y Kaito, podrían morir en cuestión de segundos—. _¿Qué?_ —preguntó de nuevo en inglés.

— _¿Nos hemos visto antes?_ —preguntó Dean sin apartar la mano.

Shinichi notó como su corazón se detenía y de reojo vio como Kaito disimuladamente ponía su mano en su bolsillo.

— _Seguro que es la primera vez que nos vemos, puesto que yo recuerdo muchas caras_ —respondió intentando parecer calmado. De seguro su cara de póker empezaba a fallar. Dean, en la mano que estaba en su pecho, aguantaba un pequeño cuchillo que cubría su palma y él estaba notando ese objeto afilado que empezaba a apretarse hacia atrás. Además, la mano de él estaba cerca de su corazón, así que podría notar perfectamente cuando él mentía.

— _¿Entonces cómo es que nos has seguido?_ —preguntó Dean—. _Estoy convencido de que nos conoces de algo_.

— ¿Me muevo? —preguntó Kaito.

— _Lo siento pero no_ —Shinichi suspiró al escuchar al ladrón que de nuevo había hablado en japonés—. _Mi compañero tiene prisa, porque solo se ha parado la máquina que yo sé hacer funcionar, ¿me permiten, por favor?_

Dean lentamente apartó su mano y le dejó pasar. Un coche patrulla llegó a una velocidad muy rápida y se detuvo al lado de Kaito.

— ¿Chicos que hacéis a este lado de la ciudad? —Sato bajó la ventanilla para mirar a los dos abuelos.

— ¿Hoy no era tu último día, Sato? —Kaito sonrió—. Por fin nos vamos a librar de ti.

— Cierra el pico, Kid —Sato suspiró.

— ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas? —Shinichi tapó la boca de Kaito para que no siguiera hablando—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

— Sí, parece que solo es una disputa familiar, pero han habido golpes y ruidos parecidos a disparos, así que… —Sato sonrió hacia Shinichi—. ¿Te apuntas, Ku…?

— ¡Lo siento! —gritó Shinichi por encima de la voz de la mujer—. Ahora mismo si dices nuestro nombre nos matarán, así que mejor dejémoslo para otro día…

Sato salió del coche corriendo y se puso delante de él.

— ¿Quién narices osa amenazar a un policía? —Sato miró a los chicos del Canadá que seguían muy de cerca lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Por favor, Sato, no somos suficientes para hacer nada ahora, lo mejor es que nos vayamos pronto —dijo Shinichi—. Es más, prefiero que nos detengas para sacarnos de aquí.

— ¿No entienden lo que dices? —Sato frunció el ceño.

— Sí, lo harán en cuanto esa bruja que se llevó a mis nietas les traduzca, pero para entonces estaremos fuera de su alcance —Shinichi se encogió de hombros—. ¿Hace falta que te guiñe un ojo? ¿O simplemente lo haces? Hay francotiradores en los tejados apuntando, ¿sabes?

— Oh, vaya —Sato sonrió—. Será un placer —miró a Kaito.

— ¡Ni hablar! —Kaito echó a correr.

— ¡Hey! ¡Detente! —gritó Sato mientras se ponía a la espalda de Shinichi para esposarlo y lo empujaba contra el coche patrulla—. La madre que lo…

Shinichi se rio.

— Parece que no van a seguirnos por el momento —dijo—. Gracias, Sato.

En cuanto llegaron a la comisaría, Kaito les estaba esperando en el garaje. Ella abrió la puerta a Shinichi y le quitó las esposas. Él se quedó sentado en el coche con la puerta abierta mientras los otros dos lo miraban.

— ¿Y bien?

— Esos tipos son los del Canadá que están unidos a Kikyo —informó Shinichi a ambos—. Son un peligro para la humanidad.

— Ya veo —Sato suspiró—. Quizás atrase un poco mi jubilación, entonces.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿AHORA QUE POR FIN NOS HABÍAMOS LIBRADO DE TI?! —gritó Kaito desesperado llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la mujer—. Oh, lo siento.

— Serías de gran ayuda, Sato —respondió Shinichi—. Pero es mejor que te vayas. Esto es cosa del Programa.

— Ya veo —Sato se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, me tendréis aquí cada día para saber si estáis bien —se rio ella.

— Como quieras —Shinichi suspiró—. Kaito, ¿crees que puedes avisar a todos acerca de estos?

— Sí, claro, y buscaré también en las cámaras de seguridad para poder tener una foto de ellos —él sonrió y se alejó a pasos rápidos hacia el ascensor.

— Es un buen chico —Sato sonrió siguiéndolo con la mirada.

— No se lo digas que se lo va a creer —Shinichi sonrió.

— ¿Y? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sato. Shinichi la miró sin entenderla—. No te has movido de aquí.

— Sí, bueno, ahora mismo mi corazón va a estallar —Shinichi se encogió de hombros—. Siento que tendré que empezar a plantearme jubilarme también —se rio.

— Sí, bueno, si tienes a Heiji a tu lado aún más, ¿no crees? —Sato se rio también—. ¿Aviso a una ambulancia?

— No, voy ahora a comer algo a ver si consigo calmarme un poco —Shinichi se levantó del coche—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Sato. Y deseo que te vaya muy bien.

— Lo mismo digo y cuídate.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Los espías'.


	24. Los espías

Buenas!

25 de Julio.

* * *

Jamás creí poder ver a mi hermano vestido así, jejejeje.

Kizuna.

 **Los espías.**

Un hombre inteligente es aquél que sabe ser tan inteligente como para contratar gente más inteligente que él.

 **John Fitzgerald Kennedy** ( _Político estadounidense_ ).

Para Kizuna ir a una fiesta no era precisamente lo que quería hacer en esos momentos, pero Kyooi y los demás habían insistido tanto que al final aceptó. En realidad, lo que la llevó a aceptar, fue que Kazuki le había dicho que Kira quería verla de nuevo, puesto que desde que se había ido de su casa, ella no había pasado por allí. Definitivamente eso se lo iba a creer y esa era la verdad, puesto que desde que ella había llegado, Kira no se había apartado de su lado, cogiéndola con la mano de la punta de su jersey. Pero lo que más le estaba sorprendiendo de esa fiesta, no era que estuviera marcada por un aura lúgubre debido a la perdida de Hikaru sino que Tooichi y Shinobu no se estaban apartando de su lado, para hablar con Kira. ¡E incluso se peleaban por ello! Kizuna no podía mentir al respecto: se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo a esos dos niños pelearse por Kira, cuando ella ni siquiera tenía la intención de responder a ninguno de los dos. De hecho no era la única; cada vez que ellos empezaban a alzar la voz, Kizuna miraba la cara de Kyooi o alguno de los otros. Ellos sonreían complacidos por el espectáculo, mientras Yuna intentaba hacerlos callar a ambos. Cada vez que ella hacía eso, puesto que parecía estar de mal humor, Takuma le apretaba la mano que cogía para que se calmara y ella le enviaba una mirada fulminante, haciendo que todos se echaran a reír. Aunque Yuna quisiera no podía perdonar tan fácilmente el hecho de que Takuma le hubiera mentido. Hasta que finalmente llegó lo peor del día.

Cuando Kizuna salió de la sala para ir al baño, por supuesto acompañada de Kira, se encontró con Mizuki y Tooichi hablando muy apresuradamente acerca de si esa fiesta hubiera sido mejor hacerla en un lugar que no fuera un hotel de lujo. Notó la mano de Kira tirar de ella fuertemente y Kizuna la miró. Kira había palidecido y estaba mirando a su lado. A Kizuna ni siquiera le dio tiempo de prepararse. El golpe de Nathan le llegó directamente a la cara y por sorpresa, dejándola medio inconsciente en el acto. Al ver eso, Mizuki y Tooichi se abalanzaron rápidamente encima de ese chico que no debería de estar en ese lugar, puesto que era una fiesta privada, aunque vinieran muchos que ellos desconocían. Cuando Nathan estaba por coger a Kira, Mizuki se puso delante de ella, con el puño cerrado intentando golpear al chico. Pero había fallado y ahora era el turno de ese extranjero para atacar. Levantó el pie rápidamente y antes de que Mizuki pudiera protegerse salió disparada junto a Kizuna hacia el otro lado de la pared. Tooichi al verlo se puso al medio con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibir los golpes, pero Nathan levantó a Kizuna y se la subió a su espalda, llevándosela de allí rápidamente. No debieron de pasar ni unos segundos que Wendy y Kazuki salieron de la fiesta hablando animadamente acerca de la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento. Cuando vieron a Tooichi en esa posición, rápidamente miraron a su alrededor. Mizuki echó a correr pasando por delante de ellos y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Wendy mirando a Tooichi.

— Se llevaron a Kizuna-oneechan —susurró él sin moverse de esa posición.

Kazuki no escuchó más. Se moría de ganas de correr al lado de Kira, pero cuando vio que ella se incorporaba, salió disparado hacia el otro lado para ir a buscar a Kizuna, seguido de Wendy.

— Tooichi-kun ve a buscar ayuda —dijo Wendy antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando él bajó los brazos y corrió hacia Kira.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

— Sí, por suerte Mizuki me protegió del golpe, aunque me duele un poco la espalda —respondió Kira—. ¿Y tú?

— Sí, no me ha hecho nada —susurró él—. Voy a pedir ayuda.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y él entró rápidamente a dentro de la sala. Rápidamente Kyooi salió de la sala junto a Tooichi, Shinobu, Yuna, Takuma y Kotarou.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el primero arrodillándose delante de ella.

— Sí —respondió la pequeña.

— Pero se llevaron a Kizuna, Kyou.

— ¿Qué? —Kyooi miró hacia la salida mientras Kotarou entraba de nuevo a dentro de la sala—. ¿Cómo que se la han llevado?

— Pues eso —de repente pareció que la música de dentro se apagaba—. Pero Kazuki, Mizuki y Wendy-san ya están de camino. Estaba medio inconsciente.

Un montón de gente empezó a salir de la sala junto a Kotarou para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡¿Kazuki?! —Yuna gritó—. ¡¿Qué narices va a hacer ese loco de nuevo?! —se miró a Takuma.

— Sí, bueno, está claro que está loco —Takuma se rio—. Pero yo no confiaría en nadie más para el rescate de alguien.

— ¿De quién? —Iki se apresuró a acercarse a ellos—. ¿A quién se han llevado?

— A Kizuna —murmuró Kira levantándose—. Nathan se la ha llevado.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar.

.

Cuando Wendy y Kazuki vieron a Nathan entrar en un local, ambos se detuvieron al instante, al ver que Mizuki, que iba unos pasos más hacia delante era cogida por una mujer que custodiaba la puerta y la llevaba a dentro a la fuerza. En esos momentos, la prioridad era salir todos airosos de allí, así que debían de pensar las cosas fríamente. Wendy cogió la mano del chico y lo llevó hacia una tienda cercana.

— Conozco ese lugar —dijo ella en un susurro—. Está lleno de drogas y gente con malas pintas.

— Entonces entremos cuanto antes —Kazuki tiró de ella hacia el otro lado, pero Wendy tiró de él de nuevo.

— Uno de los problemas es que seguramente no estarán solos en ese lugar, ¿no? —Wendy sonrió—. Conocemos a este tipo, así que no habrá ido en un lugar en el que esté solo. Este lugar estará ahora mismo lleno de canadienses cargados con armas.

— Pero… —Kazuki la miró.

— El problema añadido es que… —Wendy lo miró de arriba abajo mientras cogía un vestido del estante de color rosa chillón—. Si no eres un VIP, solo dejan entrar a mujeres de visita. Este te quedará bien —Wendy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Ni hablar! —se quejó Kazuki—. ¡No pienso hacerlo!

— ¿Te impide ser un galán caballero un simple vestido, Oniichan? —Wendy sonrió satisfecha.

— Para salvarla, no necesito ser un galán caballero —se quejó Kazuki—. Solo un buen hermano. Y no necesito de un vestido de la época de mis tataratataratatarabuelas… ¡y menos rosa fluorescente!

— ¿Qué otra cosa se te ocurre siendo que ese club es de lesbianas y sigue siendo custodiado por los mercenarios conocidos de Kizuna? —preguntó Wendy—. Y no podemos provocar una guerra entre Japón y el Canadá.

— Ser un ninja —respondió Kazuki señalando una bolsa en donde había el dibujo de un disfraz negro, con máscara—. O mejor un samurái, porque con una espada puedo defenderme —añadió satisfecho.

Wendy lo empujó con el vestido.

— Si quieres una espada serás una niña pija y rica con espada, pero no creas que podrás entrar allí disfrazado de ninja o samurái —dijo ella—. Esta es tu talla, así que nos vamos. Ah, y necesitamos dar más impresión de niña rica, así que deberíamos de cambiar tu peinado…

— ¡Mi pelo está perfectamente así! —gritó él, atrayendo la atención de la gente que estaba visitando la tienda en esos instantes.

— Lo siento, estamos repasando la obra de teatro —se rio Wendy hacia el hombre que estaba hacia ellos—. El pobre sigue demasiado nervioso, porque su voz de hombre no cuadra con su papel de mujer —el hombre negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos rápidamente.

— He dicho…

— Sí, yo también hablo tu idioma, pero no podemos hacer más contra unos chicos que siguen traficando con humanos, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió Wendy—. Y ahora hazme caso. Si te pones el disfraz, no tendrás necesidad de hablar delante de nadie y no podrán descubrir que eres un hombre. Así que ponte eso y vámonos cuanto antes, para que podamos salvarla de una vez. ¿Crees que podrás mantenerte callado y oculto un par de horas? —Kazuki la miró con una ceja arqueada. ¿Por qué le estaba hablando en ese tono de ironía? ¿No era obvio? Cogió el vestido y se cruzó de brazos. Se dirigió rápidamente al probador—. Los hijos de la policía siempre sois los peores, porque siempre hacéis más preguntas que los demás y pensáis de más.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó él desde dentro.

— ¡Esta te irá perfecta! —Wendy cogió una peluca rubia con tirabuzones, que parecía hecha con pelo y no con pelo sintético—. Además, tu pelo es corto, así que no habrá problema para hacértela caber.

— ¿Hacérmela caber? —Kazuki abrió la cortina mostrando el vestido por encima de su ropa normal—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Metérmela en la boca? —añadió al ver la peluca y su mirada maliciosa.

— Quién sabe… —Wendy sonrió hacia él. Salieron de la tienda después de pagar y ambos se metieron en un callejón cercano—. Vamos.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí, verdad? —preguntó Kazuki mientras dejaba que ella le pusiera la peluca en la cabeza.

— No por el momento —respondió ella sonriendo—. Más adelante tal vez —cuando Kazuki estuvo, Wendy ya tenía el móvil levantado para hacerle una fotografía, mientras Kazuki se peleaba para aguantarse el vestido que lo arrastraba levemente por el suelo—. Así podré mostrárselo a tu padre —Wendy sonrió y luego habló en inglés— _¡Ni siquiera te falta maquillaje!_

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ahí si me niego! ¡Nada de maquillaje! —gritó Kazuki desesperado acercándose a ella. Wendy estalló en risas—. Y ahora vámonos que ya hemos perdido unos preciosos veinte minutos.

— ¡Oigan no pueden hacer eso! —gritó la portera corriendo en cuanto los vio. Ambos corrieron hacia la entrada y pasaron por la puerta, deteniéndose al instante. Lo que tenía que ser una fiesta con música elevada y gente bailando, estaba siendo una redada policial con un montón de uniformados a dentro de la sala con luces rojas que oscurecían el lugar. Todos los policías se giraron a mirarlos—. ¡Oigan! ¡Hemos cerrado la entrada por algo!

— Wendy-san, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —Himitsu se acercó a ellos confundido.

— ¿Himitsu-otchan? —Kazuki lo miró sorprendido, haciendo que él lo mirara asustado.

— ¿Kazuki? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué haces aquí y…? —Himitsu sonrió—. ¿Y qué haces vestido así?

— Es una historia muy larga —dijo Kazuki asegurándose de que la portera que había estado gritándoles se alejaba de ellos—. ¿Y vosotros?

— Bueno, seguimos con la investigación de Kizuna. Pero precisamente hoy tener que hacer una redada es lo último que quería —Himitsu suspiró—. Por el momento no veo nada fuera de lo normal, pero la sensación es de que nada está bien aquí.

— Entonces estamos en el lugar correcto —Kazuki miró hacia Wendy sonriendo y entonces le contó lo sucedido al hombre.

— ¡Detened a todo el mundo! —gritó Himitsu a los demás—. ¡Incluida a la portera! ¡Cinco hombres que me acompañen hacia las habitaciones superiores! ¡Moveros rápido!

Los cinco hombres corrieron hacia las escaleras de la izquierda mientras los demás empezaban a esposar a las mujeres que por allí había. Kazuki los siguió agarrándose el vestido como podía, junto a Himitsu y Wendy. Las paredes de madera cada vez estaban más degradadas, conforme iban subiendo. Los hombres se dividieron algunos a izquierda y otros a derecha y empezaron a echar puertas abajo. Kazuki ni siquiera se detuvo. Pensó que esos chicos se habrían cubierto las espaldas estando a la planta de arriba del todo, por si algo así sucedía, que pudieran reaccionar a tiempo y alejarse cuanto antes. Himitsu y Wendy lo siguieron y se fueron hacia el lado contrario al de Kazuki para empezar a abrir puertas también. Él sin pararse a pensar, abrió la primera puerta. Una amplia sala, vacía. Himitsu abrió la puerta del otro lado, también vacía. Todas las puertas que iban abriendo, no solo estaban vacías de personas, sino también de muebles, hasta que Kazuki abrió la séptima puerta de la izquierda, en dónde vio a tres personas en el suelo.

Kizuna levantó la mirada hacia la puerta con miedo, mientras sus manos seguían temblando atadas en las esposas que estaban agarradas de la pared con un candado. El chico seguía de espaldas a la puerta, apoyado en el pecho de ella y susurrando esas palabras en francés que tanto le dolían. La mano de ese tipo seguía subiendo su camiseta mientras ella intentaba bajarla, tanto como sus manos atadas le permitían.

Kazuki se apresuró a dentro con odio. Notaba sus uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos y su sangre hirviendo en su interior. Golpeó con toda su fuerza a ese chico, que ni siquiera le estaba viendo, y que seguramente no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos. Sin darle tiempo a que se levantara o que lo mirara, lo cogió por el cuello de su jersey, incorporándolo y encarándolo con enfado, en sus ojos grises confundidos.

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarla jamás!_ —gritó en inglés mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

— ¿Kazuki? —Mizuki, quién estaba atada a otro gancho, lejos de ella y quién seguía intentando desatarse para ir a ayudar a Kizuna, se quedó mirando confundida al chico del que estaba enamorada—. ¿Eres Kazuki?

— ¿Y quién más si no? —preguntó él soltando a Nathan contra la pared contraria para que no se acercara a ellos de nuevo y se arrodilló al lado de Kizuna—. ¿Estás bien Mizuki? —preguntó mientras Himitsu y Wendy entraban por la puerta.

— ¡Kizuna! —gritó Wendy.

El chico desconocido habló en francés mirando a Kazuki con aires de superioridad.

— _Oye, no entiendo ni papa de francés, así que si tienes que decirme algo dímelo a la cara_ —se quejó Kazuki en inglés mientras levantaba un poco a Kizuna.

— Creo que a la cara te lo está diciendo, Kazuki—susurró Wendy medio riéndose y arrodillándose al lado de Mizuki para comprobar que estuviera bien.

— _Ah, cierto_ —Kazuki frunció el ceño—. _Habla un idioma para todos si tienes algo que…_

— ¿Kazu… ki? —la voz de Kizuna hizo que el chico se callara. Himitsu se acercó a Nathan y lo alzó para esposarlo.

— ¿No representaba que este tipo estaba encarcelado al Programa? —preguntó Wendy.

— No sé cómo pero lograron sacarlo de allí después de la muerte de Hikaru, creo que quién lo hizo fue Masaru-kun, pero no tenemos pruebas de ello —respondió Himitsu.

Kazuki sonrió hacia Kizuna.

— Hola, Neechan. Tengo buena pinta, ¿eh? —Kazuki le guiñó un ojo, mientras sonreía forzadamente. La miró de arriba abajo. Tenía un ojo hinchado, los labios con restos de sangre y estaba muy pálida. De seguro que le habían dado una buena paliza.

— ¿Sigues poniéndote la ropa de tu hermana, Kakashi? —se rio ella.

— La de mi hermana hace tiempo que no me cabe —Kazuki sonrió.

— ¿Puedes bajarte el jersey tú misma? —preguntó él sin atreverse a tocarla más. Ella lo hizo con las manos temblorosas—. Mizuki, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, sí, estoy bien —respondió ella—. Solo me ha golpeado ese tipo.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó Wendy.

— Sí, quería desatarme para golpear a ese tipo, pero ya no ha hecho falta —ella sonrió hacia Kazuki, quién seguía mirándola.

— Gracias —dijo Kazuki. Realmente había hecho mucho Mizuki por ellos en ese día. Volvió a mirar a Kizuna, quién estaba con la mirada perdida en el brazo de Kazuki—. ¿Estás bien?

— Me preguntaba desde cuándo te gusta vestirte de mujer —respondió ella alzando la vista hacia los ojos de su gemelo.

— La próxima vez que te salve otro —Kazuki la miró con una ceja arqueada y luego suspiró. Si podía hacer bromas significaba que estaba mejor de lo que parecía—. ¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó en cuando Wendy se acercó a ellos para desatar a Kizuna. Ella afirmó con la cabeza levemente—. Vamos —en cuanto Wendy se apartó por haberla desatado, Kazuki la ayudó a que se pusiera de pie.

.

— ¿Y bien? —Shinichi se cruzó de brazos cuando vio que Wendy, Himitsu, Mizuki, Kizuna y Kazuki volvían al hotel, mientras Kyooi, Takuma, Yuna, Kotarou y ahora también Alumi se cubrían la boca para no reírse del vestido.

— Salvada y en perfecto estado, señor —Kazuki sonrió mientras saludaba militarmente y luego fulminó con la mirada a los demás, los cuales no pudieron ocultarlo más y terminaron estallando en risas—. ¡Pero bueno…!

— Déjalos, Kazuki, estás hermoso —Mizuki sonrió abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Precisamente no quería que nadie me viera hermoso —él la miró de reojo—. A los hombres eso no les gusta, entiéndelo.

— Pues a mí me parece que está hermosa —Te-chan salió riéndose del hotel y acercándose a ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado Himitsu?

— Estábamos al inicio de una redada que aparecieron estos dos locos —Himitsu señaló hacia Wendy y Kazuki—. Y luego encontramos a Kizuna, Mizuki y Nathan. En realidad me sorprendieron.

— ¿Y qué hacías en una redada en lugar de venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu mujer? —Te-chan se rio.

— Sí, tú añádele fuego al tema —Himitsu suspiró—. Te aseguro que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de hacerlo. Pero mira, salió bien, porque he podido salir antes para acompañarles a ellos.

— A mi no me parece que haya salido muy bien —dijeron Kazuki y Mizuki a la vez.

— Dentro de lo que ha sucedido sí —Himitsu suspiró—. Reconoced que podría haber sido mucho peor. Pero no entiendo como puede ser que Nathan estuviera solamente con chicas en ese lugar.

— Sí, yo me hago la misma pregunta —añadió Wendy—. Hay algo que se nos escapa.

— Espero que no sea nada preocupante —suspiró Himitsu..

Cuatro personas estaban tranquilamente sentadas en unas sillas y mirando por la ventana mientras tomaban cerveza.

— Objetivos confirmados —dijo la voz ronca de la primera persona—. Todos ellos son los que nos traicionaron.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos, jefe? —preguntó otro mirando hacia su lado.

— Esperemos. Por el momento no nos hace falta apresurarnos —sonrió otra persona—. ¿No lo crees mejor, jefe? —preguntó mirando hacia la última figura.

— Sí —mientras un pequeño pitido le indicaba que le estaban llamando. Él tan solo pulsó el botón de descolgar no dijo nada y esperó a que la otra persona hablara primero.

— Lo tenemos —dijo alguien al otro lado—. Lo estamos llevando hacia aquí.

— Bien hecho —susurró él y colgó sin esperar respuesta—. Ya lo han rescatado. Vamos a espiarlos un poco más. Conforme vayamos viendo sus costumbres podremos hacer un ataque mucho más planeado.

— Entonces ésta vez seremos los espías, ¿eh? —dijo otro levantándose—. Sí, eso ya me gusta más.

— Id —ordenó el jefe. Los otros dos se levantaron y siguieron al que ya estaba de pie que se iba hacia la puerta—. Por fin encontramos lo que nos faltaba encontrar, ¿eh? —sonrió mientras miraba a una foto en su mano—. Nosotros te vengaremos, Jun.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La familia: Kyooi se pelea con Jaaku-san'.


	25. La familia: Kyooi se pelea con Jaaku-san

Buenas! Lo siento, como ayer era fiesta, me olvidé de que era lunes XDDDDDDD Pero bueno, como ya está todo, voy simplemente a publicarlo hoy ;)

Así que les deseo de todo corazón unas felices fiestas y un feliz año nuevo! ;)

02 de Agosto.

* * *

La familia. Para un ser humano es fácil decir que la familia para ellos no es nada. Cuando eres un hijo en tu época rebelde, tiendes a decir que tus padres no saben nada. Cuando creces un poco, piensas que tal vez sepan algo, pero prefieres igual estar con tus amigos a disfrutar los momentos que tienes con ellos. Cuando de repente te conviertes en marido o mujer, los consideras un poco pesados, ya que tú acabas de formar tu propia familia y ellos solo quieren meterse al medio. Cuando tienes un hijo… empiezas a ver que todo lo que tu hacías, ese hijo también lo está haciendo ahora y de repente comprendes lo que tus padres te decían de… arreglar la casa, limpiar, comportarse, ser educado… todo aquello que a ti te parecía absurdo, de repente tiene más sentido y ves que tu propio hijo hace lo que tú hacías, diciéndote un tajante: no molestes más. Pero la familia realmente es algo más. Wendy siempre me repetía, que cuando los amigos me hicieran daño, la familia sería lo único que iba a quedarme para que me apoyara. Por ese mismo motivo, cada vez que le decíamos que no queríamos decir acerca de nuestro pasado porque no queríamos volver, ella sonreía tristemente y nos decía: "¿será verdad? Porque es vuestra familia, al fin y al cabo". Rehusar de la familia es algo que todos podemos hacer. Pero muy pocos hemos sabido volver con la cabeza agachada y pedir perdón adecuadamente mientras nos comíamos nuestro propio orgullo. Por muy enojado que te vayas. La familia es la única que va a perdonar tus errores y a quererte igual que el primer día. Por eso siempre deberíamos de agradecerles más a ellos y no tanto a nuestros amigos. Porque el día al que a ellos les de la gana… te van a dar la espalda, eso si no te han apuñalado antes en la tuya.

Kizuna.

 **La familia: Kyooi se pelea con Jaaku-san.**

Una familia sin una oveja negra no es una familia típica.

 **Heinrich Böll** ( _Escritor alemán_ ).

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vayamos a seguir con esta mini fiestaaaaaaaaaaaa! —cada vez que Yuna veía a Nao en esos dos días, sentía que ese hombre se dejaba ir a la bebida mucho más que el año anterior. Su hija, Naoko, cerca de dónde ella, estaba parecía querer esconderse, mientras su mujer intentaba calmar las palabras de la niña. Yuna miró hacia Kyooi. Normalmente estaría dándole una sonrisa llena de complicidad, pero esta vez estaba observando al jefe del Clan Shiroma con una cara llena de preocupación—. Bueno, los recién llegados, venid por aquí —ya ni siquiera se oía la voz del hombre por el micrófono que montaban siempre ese día.

El 2 de Agosto, se había convertido en un día festivo en esa familia, aunque solo fuera por recordar la muerte de Natsuko y una buena parte de la familia, ese día era un día en que todos se reunían sin falta y celebraban con vasos una nueva era. Para Jaaku, Yuki y Chizuko siempre había sido un día lleno de dolor, pues el siguiente día hubiera sido el cumpleaños de Natsuko, pero ver a toda esa gente haciendo tanto el loco y bebiendo con tanto desespero, siempre les hacía reír y terminar con un día completamente feliz. El único problema era que en el tiempo habían predicho días de lluvia. Así que, tenían que preparar esa fiesta el día antes, se quedaban a dormir y a la mañana siguiente lo celebraban todos. Nao se había apoderado del micrófono que estaba probando y no paraba de ordenar a todos a dónde tenían que llevar las cosas. La gracia de esa fiesta era que cada año, una pareja hacía un pequeño baile en honor a Natsuko. Ese año, las madres de Yuna, Alumi y Kyooi iban a hacerlo. Lo que le divertía a Yuna, era que todos aquellos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Natsuko, no estaban obligados a hacer ese pequeño baile, así que ellos tres se unían a ellos si en algún momento les daba por hacerlo, aunque la mayoría de veces se quedaban al lado de sus padres riéndose de los demás que lentamente se unían todos en un baile extraño de imitación y caras absurdas.

Kyooi se había quedado mirando a su abuelo desde que llegaron para ayudar a montar esa fiesta. El hombre se había quedado sentado en su silla preferida, observando como todos iban montando una especie de carpa enorme en la que pudieran caber un centenar de personas a dentro. Ellos habían ido a saludarlo, y en el momento en que Kyooi se había agachado un poco para poder darle un beso en la mejilla, el hombre le había dicho que tenían de hablar. Cuando ese hombre decía que tenían que hablar, Kyooi siempre se preocupaba. Pocas veces esas palabras no habían evidenciado nada malo en otras personas, ¿por qué no también en él? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para hacer querer 'hablar' a Ojiisama? Tal vez estaba preocupándose de más. Recibió un pequeño codazo de Alumi, haciéndolo volver en sí por unos segundos. Ella y Yuna le señalaron a Nao que les estaba haciendo señas para que se acercaran a él. El hombre se bajó de la pequeña tarima que ya prácticamente estaba completa y los rodeó con un brazo a cada uno.

— Mis herederos favoritos —Nao sonrió hacia ellos—. ¿Qué os parece si nos saludamos y terminamos con esta inquietante atmósfera? —Yuna le dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa mientras Kyooi se apartaba de él intentando ser disimulado, pero siendo completamente descarado—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —aunque no hablara por el micrófono sus voces se podían oír igual por el altavoz, aunque fueran más débiles. Alumi se besó en la mano y le tocó la frente—. ¿Un beso indirecto? Vamos chica que los escenarios te han vuelto idiota, ¿verdad?

— Vaya, creo que te dejé el pintalabios en la mejilla, más te vale empezar a contárselo a tu mujer —Yuna se rió con fuerza.

— Oh, por favor, qué traviesa eres, Yuna-chan —el hombre se iba a frotar la mejilla, pero ella y Alumi se lo impidieron.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Nao tiene pintalabios en su mejilla y no es el rojo carmín de su mujer! —gritó Yuna con fuerza.

Todos se rieron mientras el hombre intentaba deshacerse del agarre de las chicas para poder quitárselo.

— Dejadme hacer una fotografía de esto —Minoru se acercó con su teléfono y la hizo—. Qué bueno está siendo este 2 de Agosto.

.

Por la noche del 2 de Agosto, era tradición sentarse todos en el comedor a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y un par de panecillos tiernos y dulces para comer. Kyooi se sentó al lado de Jaaku que parecía muy interesado en alejar a la gente de la conversación que iban a empezar ellos dos. Yuna los observó con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Alumi pareció no estar interesada pero tenía los oídos puestos en intentar escuchar tan solo las voces de su hermano y su abuelo. Kyooi parecía más asustado que convencido de lo que fuera lo que le dijese ese hombre. Al menos, no parecía muy concentrado.

— Te he pedido que vinieras a hablar conmigo, porque quiero que te mires una cosa —Jaaku le dio un pequeño sobre marrón y alargado que parecía lleno de fotografías y documentos extraños. Yuna los observó desde lejos sabiendo lo que ese sobre iba a contener—. Creo que necesitas saber acerca de la gente con la que te juntas y por eso, he pensado que deberías de empezar a ser más cauteloso y conocer bien el pasado de ella.

— ¿Ella? —Kyooi lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Quién es ella? —Kyooi abrió el sobre y sacó todo.

— Deberías de cortar con tu novia —respondió Jaaku—. Aún estás a tiempo de arreglar tu vida y que ella no pueda hacerte daño.

Kyooi se sentía rabioso. El sobre estaba lleno de fotografías antiguas y actuales acerca de Kizuna y documentos escritos en francés y traducidos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si él confiaba en ella no podían hacerlo el resto de su familia? ¿Por qué si confiaban en él, tampoco no podían esperar a que él se diera cuenta de las cosas por si solas? Pero todo aquello… todos esos documentos estaban escritos en pasado. Kyooi todo eso ya lo sabía, porque Kizuna le había contado ella misma, aunque muy poco a poco. ¿Por qué? Kyooi notó que no podía frenar sus manos. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado fuera de sí mismo. Por primera vez en su vida, empezaba a sentir realmente odio. Pensó en todo lo que le decía a Yuna cada vez que ese hombre volvía a secuestrarla y ella enfurecía. Respirar hondo. Debía de respirar hondo… ¿por qué no podía tranquilizarse? Se notaba temblando mientras notaba que sus oídos empezaban a dejar de escuchar las risas de su alrededor. Su abuelo seguía hablando en susurros que a él le parecían realmente lejanos. Lo guardó todo en el sobre tranquilamente, ante la sorpresa de su abuelo. Pero él ni siquiera veía que él estuviera sorprendido. Ya no podía reaccionar. Ya no podía detenerse. Escuchó el grito de Yuna demasiado tarde…

Kyooi de repente se encontró de cara a su abuelo y completamente arrodillado. ¿Cuándo se había arrodillado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado? Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada. Su abuelo estaba medio tumbado y algunos de sus hombres lo estaban aguantando preguntándole si estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando vio su puño alzado. Acababa de golpear a su abuelo y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kyooi? —Yuki se puso a su lado en tres grandes zancadas y lo zarandeó con fuerza—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

— Tranquila, Yuki… no ha pasado nada —Jaaku se puso recto con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y miró fríamente al chico.

— ¿Qué no ha pasado nada? —Kyooi frunció la nariz abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él, pero Yuki y otros dos miembros de la familia lo cogieron desde detrás para que no pudiera acercarse a él de nuevo. Mientras tanto Alumi seguía saboreando tranquilamente su tazón de chocolate—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso después de lo que has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan frío y decirme eso después de que…?! ¡¿Por qué no tienes en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!

— No me grites —respondió él—. Lo he hecho por tu bien.

— ¿Por mi bien? —Kyooi se detuvo unos segundos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Por qué ese hombre no podía ver el dolor del chico que ahora mismo apretaba su pecho? Su confianza… su confianza había sido hecha añicos completamente—. ¿Acaso has hecho algo tú por el bien de mi familia? ¿Acaso has hecho algo para remediar el hecho de que Yuna siga siendo perseguida por ese sinvergüenza? —levantó su dedo señalando a la chica, mientras Yuki y los demás lo soltaban un poco. Parecía que se iba a calmar. Pero realmente Kyooi no estaba nada calmado. Bajó el brazo y su mirada a los pies. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Estaba bien pensar así? Ni siquiera quiso ocultar sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban saliendo de su boca a gritos, mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza, hasta clavarse las uñas en su palma. No podía volver a golpearlo, debía de controlarse. Fue en ese momento en el que Alumi se levantó y se puso detrás de su hermano. Sabía que iba a hacer una locura—. ¡¿Acaso has hecho algo para que Shinobu tampoco sea una víctima de los intentos de asesinato que rondan a su hermana?!

— ¿Qué? —Chizuko miró a sus dos hijos. Shinobu se cogió a la mano de su hermana con fuerza. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho que Shinobu también había sido metido al medio de esas peleas? Pero su asombro quedó apagado por más gritos del chico.

— ¡¿Realmente has hecho alguna vez algo pensando en el bien de otros?! —Kyooi sentía que iba a llorar. Realmente sentía sus ojos ardiendo, pero ya estaba cansado—. ¡No te has preocupado de que alguien hubiera podido sufrir daños también! ¡Solo te importa lo que pueda hacer y que ni siquiera sabes si hará! ¡¿Te preocuparías por ella si te dijera que esa gente que tú dices que son malvados junto a ella, le hicieron más daño del que te puedas imaginar?! ¡¿O te preocuparía mi situación si te dijera eso?! ¡¿Para qué debería de preocuparte eso?! ¡Solo te importas a ti mismo! ¡Incluso dejaste que tu mujer mu…!

— ¡Basta! —la mano de Yuki abofeteó con fuerza la de su hijo, antes de que dijera por completo esa frase que todo el mundo sabía cómo terminaba—. Retira ahora mismo tus palabras.  
— No veo el motivo de disculparme si él no lo hace —respondió Kyooi sin ni siquiera mirarla. Alumi detrás de él suspiró levemente. No sabía cómo detenerlo en esas circunstancias, así que decidió cogerlo de la mano y apretársela con fuerza para que supiera que ella la apoyaba.

— Kyooi estás hablando a tu abuelo, así que al menos por el respeto que le debes de tener por ser una persona mayor que tú, retira tus palabras —susurró Yuki con voz amenazante.

— Kyooi discúlpate a tu abuelo ahora —Tetsuya le habló desde detrás.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo chico? —dijo Jaaku sorprendiendo a todos. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando ese hombre decía a alguien chico, esa persona no era parte de su familia—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho enfadar tanto? ¿Qué eso sea verdad?

— ¿Sabes? —Kyooi se soltó de Alumi y se quitó el absurdo gorro de obras amarillo que le habían dado por ayudar a montar esa maldita fiesta que para él ni siquiera tenía sentido. Sus manos habían dejado de temblar—. Es absurdo que ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta del dolor que me hace que hayas hecho esto —levantó el sobre para mostrárselo—. Es absurdo de que ni siquiera te dieras cuenta de que todo esto yo ya lo sabía… —zarandeó el sobre mientras lo miraba amenazante. Sentía que su sangre hervía. No podía controlarse. Ahora ya no podía controlarse—. Por extraño que te parezca, yo tiendo a hablar con las personas y a interesarme por ellas. Si en algún momento han hecho algo malvado, les pregunto si se han arrepentido alguna vez de eso. Poco me importa el pasado de una persona si me promete que jamás volverá a hacer algo como eso. ¿Y aún así me dices que me aleje de ella? —le lanzó el gorro controlando por completo su fuerza, para que cayera justo delante de los pies del hombre—. ¿Sabes? Tal vez sepas lo que me convenga, pero… siento que lo que realmente no me conviene es estar con esta estúpida familia.

— Entonces no sé porqué sigues aquí… fuera de mi casa —Jaaku lo miró fijamente.

Yuki miró a su padre asustada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese hombre a decirle eso a su hijo? ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso sin ni siquiera parpadear?

— Papá…

— No hace falta que me lo digas —Kyooi se alejó a grandes zancadas de allí. No quería estar más con ellos. Quería llorar. Quería realmente llorar…

— ¡Kyooi! —Yuki le llamó a la puerta y él ni siquiera se detuvo. Su madre no podía verlo llorar. Ella no podía verlo. Se avergonzaba de lo que acababa de decir, pero le dolía tanto que no podía simplemente pedir perdón. Quería que realmente ese hombre viera lo que había hecho mal—. ¡Kyooi detente! —Kyooi se detuvo para coger su bolsa de deporte, que estaba justo al lado de la puerta del comedor. Puso el sobre dentro de la bolsa y se la montó en la espalda—. ¡Kyooi por favor! —Yuki le cogió del brazo. Ella estaba temblando—. Kyooi te lo suplico, sea lo que sea lo que tu abuelo te haya hecho, pídele perdón por esto… —él se zafó de ella. Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos. Sabía que a fuera estaba lloviendo, porque el silencio que había en esos momentos en la casa, dejaba escuchar el agua cayendo fuerte de fuera—. Kyooi, por favor… —la voz de su madre temblaba. Eso realmente también era doloroso, pero… no podía perdonarle. Ya no.

.

Salió de allí poniéndose la capucha de su jersey encima, mientras escuchaba a su madre intentando convencer a Jaaku de que retirara sus palabras. Sabía que Alumi intentaría tranquilizar y consolar a su madre, pero él no quería volver para escuchar más palabras de aquello. Necesitaba huir de allí. Empezó a correr bajo la lluvia saliendo del jardín. Sin un rumbo fijo siguió corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas se estaban mezclando con la lluvia. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se detuvo y siguió andando mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Pero sus manos estaban mojadas, no podía secarse. El dolor en su pecho no cesaba y hacía que sus lágrimas fueran más difíciles de detener. Se apoyó en la pared de una casa y se dejó caer al suelo. No se había dado cuenta de a dónde le habían llevado sus piernas. Poco le importaba en dónde estuviera. Con esta tormenta torrencial y él no tenía lugar en dónde dormir. Había olvidado las llaves de su casa, puesto que iba a volver con sus padres. No podía ir con sus vecinos, puesto que Kazuki le echaría de la casa. Pero no podía ver a Kizuna en ese estado. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado? Empezaba a tener frío. Podía ir a algún hotel, puesto que la bolsa de deporte era impermeable y por eso su ropa de recambio estaría intacta, pero… ni siquiera tenía ánimos para levantarse de allí. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y cubrió su cara con las manos. Dolía tanto que… finalmente dejó que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz. Intentó ahogar sus sollozos, pero eso le dolía aún más, haciéndole escapar un gemido que intentó cubrir con sus manos.

En el silencio de la noche, solo se podía escuchar a sí mismo intentando reprimir un poco más esos sentimientos. Escuchó una ventana abriéndose encima de él. ¿Tal vez habría despertado a algún vecino intranquilo? No le importaba que le echaran de otro sitio. Qué más daba. Escuchó a alguien corriendo dentro del edificio. Todo estaba tan silencioso que le dejaba escuchar a él todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué no había oído a Yuna o a Alumi gritándole que se detuviera, justo antes de que él golpeara al hombre? Ahora lo había estropeado todo. Bajó su cabeza escondiéndola en sus rodillas mientras escuchaba la puerta que tenía al lado abrirse. Si alguien lo encontraba allí, de seguro lo echaba de delante del portal. No le importaba. Mientras ninguno de sus conocidos le viera llorar, a él no le importaba. Notó que el agua dejaba de caer encima de él. Tal y como estaba podía ver unos zapatos de chica parados a su lado. ¿Un paraguas? Intentó detener sus lágrimas para agradecer a la chica, pero… no podía… realmente le dolía demasiado. Notó a la chica moverse a su lado hasta quedarse arrodillada, rozándolo levemente. La chica le estaba poniendo algo caliente en su espalda. ¿Una manta? ¿Un jersey? Por la proximidad de ella, seguramente sería una manta que ella estaría llevando encima también. Escuchó un leve 'un poco más… casi está…' de ella, Kyooi se dio cuenta de que conocía esa voz, aunque fuera mucho más suave de lo que él recordaba. Lo que más le asustó fue ver una luz debajo de él. La chica estaba intentando poner su teléfono móvil entre las piernas y los brazos de él, para que viera algo. Cuando bajó la mirada se asustó levemente. En la pantalla estaba Kizuna sacándole la lengua. Tal y como estaba puesta acababa de tomarla.

— Me pregunto que le habrá pasado al sonriente Kyooi —susurró ella casi sin voz—. Como sé que él estaba en una reunión familiar… tal vez deba de llamar a Yuna o a Alumi para preguntarle…

Kyooi se levantó de golpe apartándose de ella. Se giró para mirarla. Kizuna había cogido la manta al vuelo, antes de que se mojara y estaba con un paraguas de color negro cubriéndose. Tanto se había sorprendido que sus lágrimas habían cesado.

— No, no llames a Yuna —se quejó.

— Buenas noches, Kyooi —Kizuna sonrió tiernamente y se levantó de allí—. Creía que no te vería en dos días… puedo considerarme una chica con suerte entonces… —Kizuna señaló hacia dentro de la puerta—. ¿Quieres subir a tomar algo? Puedo hacerte un té caliente…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera? Kyooi se sentía confundido y mareado. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica?

— No. No quiero ser una molestia —susurró él.

— ¿Una molestia? Kyo-tan jamás será una molestia para mí —Kizuna sonrió con sinceridad—. Porque quiero muchísimo a Kyooi.

— Pero…

Kizuna se acercó a él con dos grandes pasos y lo besó en los labios, callando sus palabras y cubriéndolo de nuevo del agua de la lluvia.

— Kyooi vas a enfermar si sigues aquí debajo. Vamos —Kizuna le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia dentro.

¿Cómo había terminado allí? ¿Por qué sus piernas lo llevaron allí? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso? Él se dejó llevar. No podía entender nada. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo y terminó delante del piso que Kizuna se había cogido. ¿Por qué allí? Kizuna cogió la bolsa del chico y los dos subieron las escaleras hasta el piso de Kizuna. ¿Por qué ella no le había preguntado nada? ¿Por qué no le había preguntado el motivo? El agarre de ella era tan firme…

Coger un piso amueblado, estaba realmente bien. Pero para Kyooi ese piso, era demasiado anticuado. Los muebles y sus decoraciones, pertenecían más a una anciana que se pasaba el día haciendo ganchillo a través de sus gafas redondeadas y acompañando a su marido viendo la novela, que no a una chica de 17 años. Dos sillones cómodos de un color marrón café; una mesa redonda con un tapete de ganchillo, perfectamente blanco y con un centro de flores al centro; espacio reducido… pero todo eso desentonaba con un ordenador portátil encima de la mesa, un teléfono móvil, un televisor de pantalla plana y algunas otras cosas que Kizuna había llevado en ese lugar.

— Vamos cámbiate de ropa, estás empapado —Kizuna lo había llevado al centro del comedor y estaba quitándole la chaqueta y cubriendo la cabeza con la manta para intentar secar su pelo.

— Estoy bien —susurró él. Su voz sonaba extraña.

— No estás bien —respondió ella—. Porque estabas llorando y eso ha sido doloroso para mí, así que seguro lo ha sido para ti.

— Kizuna, yo… —ella lo miró esperando que él dijera algo, pero él no podía decir nada. Se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que su familia había hecho que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría de él si le dijera eso? Seguro se enfadaría con él.

— Kyooi cámbiate de ropa antes de que co… —Kizuna puso una mano en su cabeza—. Ya estás caliente, mejor tómate un baño para intentar evitar que cojas más fiebre, venga…

— No importa.

Kizuna suspiró. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo? No había manera de que ella pudiera convencerle de lo contrario. Sus ojos estaban tan perdidos, que ella ni siquiera podía saber lo que pensaba. Si no podía hacerlo reaccionar con las palabras, tal vez pudiera hacerlo con los gestos. Si podía llevarlo hasta el baño, seguro terminaría haciendo lo que ella quisiera. Como ella se lo había preparado, el chico no tendría opción de negarse. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello, besándolo levemente en los labios. El chico parecía tranquilizarse un poco con el contacto de ella… buena señal. Kizuna, lentamente fue intensificando ese beso y Kyooi se fue llevando por ella. Bajó sus manos hacia la cintura del chico, intentando hacerle reaccionar, pero él no estaba pensando en ella. Kizuna se apartó y lo observó atentamente.

— Kyooi, ¿qué tal si nos bañamos juntos? —Kizuna sonrió. El chico la miró asustado—. O sea que ahora sí me escuchas, ¿eh?

— ¿Tú estás loca?

— ¿Qué tal si te vas a cambiar de ropa antes de coger un resfriado y dejas de hacerme preocupar por ti? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos—. No pienso moverme de aquí, ¿sabes? —Kizuna se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Kyooi iba a replicar, pero ella señaló hacia la puerta del baño con una cara llena de enfado. El chico cogió su bolsa y rodó los ojos mientras se iba hacia allí. Kizuna preparó té caliente y puso dos tazas encima de la mesa. Luego se sentó en el sillón delante del ordenador y siguió escribiendo. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Realmente le había dolido el hecho de que el chico estuviera llorando en el portal de su casa. Y le seguía doliendo, pensando en lo desconcertado y perdido que parecía. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Y Yuna? ¿Y Alumi? ¿Por qué no le había acompañado? ¿Tal vez había sucedido algo malo? Cuando se dio cuenta había detenido su escritura y estaba forzando sus ojos a aguantar las lágrimas. Seguro que si el chico la veía llorando, se sentiría peor aún, así que debía de evitarlo a toda costa. Esperó en silencio y cerró la tapa del ordenador. No estuvo pendiente del tiempo que pasó y tampoco tenía necesidad de controlarlo, porque en breve, los brazos de Kyooi la rodearon por el lado y sus labios se pusieron en su mejilla con un suave beso. Kizuna sonrió tristemente mientras cogía con fuerza esos brazos.

— Lo siento, tan solo te he preocupado, ¿verdad? —susurró él.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Kyooi? —Kizuna lo miró preocupada—. Eso no es típico de ti…

— Me he peleado con mi abuelo —Kyooi se arrodilló delante de ella y puso sus manos en los muslos de ella. Necesitaba el contacto de ella y sentándose en el otro sillón solo iba a distanciarse de ese contacto. Bajó la mirada al suelo, no quería que ella supiera el motivo. Le daba miedo—. Y nadie me ha apoyado, pero… yo he terminado diciéndole cosas horribles también y lo he golpeado…

— Entonces pídele perdón y todo solucionado, ¿no? —Kizuna le acarició el pelo levemente. El chico aún lo tenía mojado. Realmente iba a coger un buen resfriado.

— No, porque lo que ha hecho yo no puedo perdonarlo —susurró él. La cabeza del chico se apoyó en sus rodillas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía a dónde ir y tampoco tenía dinero para poder sobrevivir.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para que te hayas enojado tanto, Kyooi? —preguntó Kizuna enredando sus dedos en su pelo—. Jamás te has enojado así con nadie, ni siquiera cuando Yuna es secuestrada golpeas a nadie. ¿Por qué?

— No puedo decírtelo —dijo él en un hilo de voz—. Me siento tan avergonzado de que haya hecho eso.

— ¿Te ha dolido? —preguntó Kizuna cogiéndolo de los hombros y apartándolo lentamente de ella.

— Demasiado —susurró él. Kizuna se dejó caer al suelo y se aceró más a él para abrazarlo. Pero entonces le cogió por la barbilla para que la mirara directamente a los ojos—. No quiero volver a verlos.

— No digas eso —Kizuna hizo una sonrisa triste y muy fugaz—. ¿Entonces…? ¿Ha sido por mí, Kyooi? —preguntó ella.

— No… yo no… —Kyooi bajó la mirada. No podía mentirle a ella. Kizuna lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Kizuna?

— No hagas eso idiota —dijo ella en un susurro muy bajo en su oído—. No te pelees con tu familia por mi culpa. La familia es lo más importante que tenemos, así que no hagas eso.

— Pero…

— Te lo suplico, Kyooi —Kizuna se apartó de él para mirarlo. Se sentía realmente feliz—. Me gusta que me defiendas. Me hace feliz que incluso sea con tu familia, pero es tu familia y no puedes no volver a verlos jamás —juntó su frente con la de él.

— No me hagas ir por favor —susurró él.

— No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras, Kyooi —Kizuna sonrió.

Kyooi estaba desconcertado. La mezcla de sentimientos empezaba a hacerle desbordar sus límites. ¿Por qué? Que Kizuna le sonriera de esa manera era algo que hacía tiempo deseaba. Debía de controlarse, pero se sentía demasiado extraño para conseguirlo. Unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso agresivo e intenso, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Lo que había pasado con su familia estaba empezando a apartarse de su cabeza, para llenarse por completo de ella. Kizuna estaba correspondiendo a ese beso y eso aún lo estaba dejando sin más fuerzas para contenerse. ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Kizuna intentó apartarse un poco de él. Lo que el chico estaba haciendo empezaba a asustarla, pero ese beso ella lo quería tanto también. Se apartó lentamente hasta toparse con el sillón. Estaba acorralada. Kyooi se acercó más a ella mientras la besaba en la mejilla y bajaba sus labios rozando su piel hasta su cuello. Sentía que no era él. Sentía que estaba empezando a desarrollar una especie de doble personalidad en que él era el más débil y su otra personalidad le ganaba con mucha fuerza, controlando por completo su fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía de parar. Tenía que hacerlo, pero su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar.

— Kyooi…

La voz de ella le hizo mirarla a los ojos. Se soltó de ella y se apartó de golpe.

— Lo siento —Kizuna realmente estaba aterrada de ese chico que parecía desesperado. El chico de un salto había conseguido llegar a la otra pared y tenían más de un metro de separación entre ellos. Kizuna estaba convencida de que él había entendido eso y por ese motivo se levantó y se acercó a él, para arrodillarse a su lado—. No, no quiero.

— Gracias por detenerte a tiempo —Kizuna le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Aunque ese beso realmente me ha gustado —Kyooi enrojeció por completo y empezó a tartamudear inevitablemente. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir—. Voy a bañarme yo ahora, ¿vale? ¿Quieres ir a la cama? Vendré en seguida.

— No, no quie… —Kyooi había levantado las manos rápidamente para excusarse, pero la mirada triste de Kizuna le hizo cerrar la boca con fuerza.

— No quieres dormir conmigo… —Kizuna suspiró sobreactuando para conseguir su objetivo. Cada vez que hacía un poco de actuación teatral el chico terminaba cediendo a ella—. Es normal, seguro que Kyo-tan prefiere dormir con otra chica antes que conmigo.

Kyooi frunció el ceño. ¿A qué estaba jugando esa chica? Ahora que había conseguido calmar sus sentimientos ella le salía con meterse en la cama con él, ¿y además se lo estaba suplicando? ¿Otra chica? ¿A qué estaba jugando Kizuna?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he dicho que…

— Porque Kizuna quiere dormir junto a Kyooi —ella sonrió cálidamente—. Porque Kyooi es bueno y no le hará daño a Kizuna —le dio otro beso en la mejilla y finalmente desapareció por el baño.

Kyooi se quedó quieto. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Bajó las manos lentamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Qué no le haría daño? Hoy estaba completamente descontrolado, ¡claro que le haría daño! ¿Es que ella no había notado sus intenciones antes? ¿Qué no le haría daño? ¿Una prueba? Era eso. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Entonces iba a aceptar ese desafío. Iba a aceptarlo con mucho orgullo y… a ganarlo, ¿verdad?

Kizuna cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella. Fue entonces cuando dejó que su cuerpo se moviera solo. Estaba temblando. Temblaba realmente. Estaba asustada. Kyooi no era así. Kyooi realmente no era así, por eso… ¿qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué entonces estaba así? Se abrazó a sí misma deseando no llorar. Kyooi estaba deshecho, ella no podía preocuparlo ahora. Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Tranquilizarse. Debía de tranquilizarse. Tomarse una ducha de agua fría, tal vez la ayudara a hacerlo. Afirmó con la cabeza dándose ánimos a sí misma mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa. Abrió los ojos y avanzó hacia la bañera de color blanquecino que había allí. Pero se detuvo antes de llegar. La bolsa de Kyooi estaba al medio del paso. El chico la había olvidado abierta y por allí asomaba un sobre. Kizuna iba a cogerlo, pero… no debía de revisar entre las cosas del chico. Apartó un poco la bolsa con el pie para no tener la tentación de abrir eso y se metió en la ducha. Para ella, estar en el baño siempre era refrescante y creativo. La ayudaba a pensar. Podía pasarse horas allí, solo para pensar en lo que debía de escribir, dibujar, o en lo que debía de hacer. Pero en esos momentos, Kyooi estaba en el comedor de su casa, así que no podía hacer esperar mucho al chico. Se apresuró para lavarse y se secó con la toalla, dejándola alrededor de su cuerpo. Se miró al espejo unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que realmente se sentía cansada de todo el día. Cogió su cepillo de pelo para intentar desenredar su pelo mojado mientras se giraba para ir a buscar su ropa, pero con ese gesto, el cepillo cayó al suelo. Un golpe suave y algo deslizándose… se giró para mirarlo. El cepillo había caído encima del sobre y lo había sacado de la bolsa, aún dejándolo apoyado en ella. Su contenido se había salido un poco. Kizuna suspiró y rodó los ojos. Ahora tenía que tocarlo y terminaría tentándose de abrirlo. Secó sus manos mientras cogía el cepillo e intentaba no tocar el sobre, pero… el rostro de Dean estaba sobresaliendo de ese sobre en una fotografía que ella conocía muy bien. Cogió el sobre, haciendo que todo su contenido se terminara de esparcir por el suelo. Con un 'la he hecho buena' se disculpó mentalmente con Kyooi para desordenar todas sus pertenencias. Se apresuró a meterlo en el sobre de nuevo, pero los documentos llamaron demasiado la atención de sus ojos. Estaban escritos en francés y eran todos con su letra. Documentos, fotografías actuales y antiguas… ¿qué era todo aquello? ¿Kyooi la había estado investigando? ¿Por qué? Al final de todo había una hoja que ella no reconocía, estaba en inglés:

 _Jaaku-san,_

 _Eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar de ella. Espero que con esto pueda ver si su nieto está bien con ella. La verdad es que investigando todo esto, ha despertado mi interés por esa chica. No parece mala, pero ha hecho todo lo que ese tal Dean le ha estado ordenando. Parece solo una muñeca. Mis conclusiones: apártala de su familia ahora, porque podría traicionarlos en cualquier momento. Seguro si sabe acerca del tesoro del Clan Shiroma, vendrá a por él sin pensárselo dos veces._

 _Con cariño de tu amigo de la infancia,_

 _Detective Derek Leblanc._

La firma de la persona era de alguien francés. Kizuna había oído ese apellido en el Canadá, muchas veces. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la investigaban? ¿Jaaku-san? ¿El Clan Shiroma? El papel empezó a quedar mojado por sus lágrimas que no pudo reprimir. Sus manos empezaban a temblar inevitablemente. Se sentía traicionada. ¿Por qué no podían confiar en ella? ¿Sería eso por lo que Kyooi se había enojado con su familia? Kyooi la había defendido ciegamente… Kyooi no había leído ese documento que ella misma había escrito. Ella estaba segura de eso. Si él leía aquello… estaba convencida de que el chico dejaría de quererla. Guardó todo dentro del sobre de nuevo y lo dejó dentro de la bolsa de deportes del chico. Estaba asustada de que él pudiera leerlo, pero… él no había querido decirle el motivo, porque no había querido herirla, así que… no podía esconder eso ahora y hacer como si nada. Se frotó los ojos con sus manos para secarse sus lágrimas. Recogió el cepillo y se apresuró a peinarse. Debía de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Debía de confiar en que él no iba a leer eso, porque… él no lo haría, ¿verdad? Se vistió a toda prisa. Quería llorar. Quería llorar mucho. Pero eso solo haría más daño al chico que seguía esperando por ella detrás de esa puerta. Dejó su pelo suelto en sus hombros y se vistió con la máxima rapidez que sus manos temblorosas le permitieron. No iba a dejar que él supiera que ella lo sabía, pero tal vez debía de esconder ese documento… solo eso tal vez no lo echaría en falta… no. Así solo traicionaría la confianza que el chico estaba poniendo en ella. Cuando las cosas con su familia se aclararan, ella le hablaría de ese documento y así el chico no se enfadaría con ella. Resopló para darse ánimos y salió del baño sonriendo. El chico estaba sentado en el sillón tomando el té que ella había preparado momentos antes. Se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó haciendo que su voz sonara firme. Debía de seguir actuando para que el chico pudiera descansar y aclarar un poco su cabeza.

— Está bien —respondió él—. No pienso hacer nada contigo —añadió.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Kizuna levantó lentamente su jersey—. Lo que llevo es muy delgado… y hace frío… y…

— Ponte una manta —respondió él dando otro sorbo de la taza de té.

Kizuna arqueó una ceja. Esa respuesta no la esperaba.

— ¿Una manta?

— Sí, dices que hace frío y tu ropa es delgada, ¿no? —el chico dio otro sorbo al té. ¿Era su impresión o Kyooi estaba evitando mirarla más de dos segundos seguidos? Kizuna sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, apoyándose en su pecho—. Voy a superar tus expectativas…

— Oh… eso será divertido de ver —sonrió ella. Cogió la taza de sus manos y la dejó en la mesa. Luego tiró de él hacia la oscuridad de la habitación, cerró la luz del comedor y lo empujó hacia la cama. El chico se quedó quieto mientras ella se sentaba de rodillas en la cama, con una pierna a cada lado de él—. ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a hacerme nada? —ella habló en una voz que intentaba ser un poco sensual. Lo besó en la mejilla lentamente, atrasando cada momento por apartarse de él.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y se giró bruscamente, terminando encima de ella y ella tumbada boca arriba en la cama. Unieron sus labios en un intenso beso.

— Buenas noches —dijo finalmente él. Se apartó de ella y se tumbó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana y cerrando los ojos.

Kizuna se rio. El chico había conseguido esforzarse para controlarse. Seguramente estaba mucho mejor que cuando había llegado. Se giró para verlo en medio de la oscuridad. Seguro estarían bien esa noche. Cuando notó que el chico había cambiado su respiración a más lenta, ella lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, mientras observaba su expresión. Él no se movió. Se había dormido. Ella se levantó de la cama y volvió al baño para recoger la bolsa del chico. Cogió el sobre y dejó todo encima de la mesa para ver lo que había allí. Tenían alguna foto de cuando estaban viviendo con su padre cuando tenían cinco años. Otro documento que le llamó la atención, era un documento con el símbolo del Laboratorio. ¿Cómo habían podido descubrir tanto de ella, en tan poco? Tenía que averiguar un poco más de ese detective e intentar hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro de ella. Se había dicho a sí misma que en cuanto hubieran vuelto a Japón con los demás, ella empezaría de cero. Pero con todo esto… era imposible. Se pasó unas cuantas horas observando cada detalle de todo lo que tenía allí. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada el chico si había visto todo esto? ¿Lo habría leído? ¿Lo sabría? ¿Todo? Incluso su relación con Dean estaba escrita en otro papel… perteneciente a un grupo criminal… suspendiendo asignaturas en cada curso… toda su vida se reducía a un sobre del tamaño de un papel. Se sentía mareada. Mientras revisaba de nuevo la carta de ese detective, escuchó a Kyooi en la otra habitación. Se sobresaltó de verdad. Si el chico veía eso… se quedó quieta completamente mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero él no salió. Dejó la carta en la mesa y se acercó a la oscura habitación con lentitud. El chico seguía tumbado. Kizuna suspiró aliviada. Tal vez era un aviso para dejarlo todo tal y como estaba… se giró para ir a ordenarlo todo, pero escuchar su nombre de sus labios, le hizo pararse y voltear. El chico seguía dormido, pero estaba diciendo su nombre en sueños. Se acercó mejor a él para verlo. Estaba llorando. Kyooi estaba llorando mientras dormía. Se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo levemente estaba… ¿caliente? Al tocar la frente del chico, notó que estaba ardiendo. Se había resfriado realmente. Mientras su mano rozaba la piel de su cabeza, Kyooi volvió a decir su nombre, pero esta vez añadió dos palabras detrás: lo siento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando en sueños? ¿Por qué estaba Kyooi llorando de esa manera? Estaba llorando… Kyooi estaba disculpándose a ella por lo de su familia y estaba llorando por ella. Tal vez había malinterpretado sus sentimientos. Kizuna pensó en lo que haría ella si estuviera en su situación, en cómo se sentiría realmente, llegando solo a una conclusión: solitud. Estar separada de su padre era la sensación que había tenido y estar alejada de su madre y de Kazuki, aún la harían sentirse más sola. Aunque estuviera con Kyooi, claro que se sentiría bien, pero…

Se levantó con prisas de la cama y se fue hacia la mesa para recoger todo. A través de la ventana empezaban a vislumbrarse los primero rayos de sol de la mañana. Ella dejó el sobre dentro de la bolsa de nuevo, y lo dejó todo en un pequeño rincón. Debía de apresurarse, si quería volver antes de que Kyooi despertara. Miró hacia la habitación unos segundos antes de coger su chaqueta de detrás de la puerta, las llaves de al lado y salir corriendo con un objetivo fijado: la casa Shiroma.

.

Cuando llegó en el lugar, el silencio de la madrugada le hizo ver que había llegado en vano. Tal vez si llamaba al timbre que había al lado de la verja… negó con la cabeza. No debía de despertarlos. Pero debía de hacerlo por Kyooi. Alzó su mano para llamar al timbre, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Estaba indecisa. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

— ¿Quién eres? —la voz de un hombre. Kizuna se giró de golpe asustada y suspiró aliviada cuando vio que era el abuelo de Kyooi. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él. ¿Un paseo matutino, tal vez? El hombre abrió la verja y la dejó abierta mientras se iba hacia la casa. Kizuna se quedó quieta. ¿Le estaba invitando a pasar o simplemente la estaba poniendo a prueba? El hombre se giró para mirarla—. Kyooi no está aquí, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó. Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

— Quería hablar con usted —susurró ella casi sin voz.

— Ven… por aquí —el hombre señaló detrás de la casa. Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza y vio como él se giraba y cambiaba su rumbo, para rodear la casa e irse detrás del jardín.

Ella dudó unos segundos, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Por Kyooi lo iba a hacer. Por él… lo siguió con el paso apresurado manteniendo un poco su distancia. Conforme se iban acercando, empezaban a escuchar voces y risas. ¿Es que nadie estaba durmiendo en esa casa? En cuanto giró el hombre la esquina que llevaba hacia la carpa que habían montado, Kizuna pudo escuchar un montón de aplausos y alabanzas hacia él. Se callaron de golpe mientras Kizuna giraba la esquina también. Eso era demasiado… eran demasiada gente para ella… se cruzó de brazos en una postura autodefensiva mientras bajaba la mirada.

— ¡Kizuna buenos días! —Yuna no tardó en acercarse a ella corriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kizuna no respondió mientras Alumi también corría para abrazarla.

— Yuna, ven aquí —la voz autoritaria de Chizuko hizo que Kizuna quisiera huir.

— ¿Te has encontrado con Kyooi? —susurró la hermana gemela en un hilo de voz, después de mirar a su tía. Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza lentamente y Yuna se apartó un poco de ella—. Lo siento, Kizuna.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre girándose hacia ella con una mirada completamente enojada. ¿Había sido por nombrar al chico?

Kizuna se arrodilló al suelo con lentitud hasta dejar su cabeza tocando la hierba.

— Le ruego que perdone a Kyooi —dijo ella con voz firme—. Se lo suplico, perdónele…

— ¿Con qué narices vienes a pedirme tal cosa, chica? —preguntó Jaaku.

— Kyooi ha estado llorando —dijo ella sin moverse del suelo—. Kyooi ha estado llorando por culpa de esta pelea. Se lo suplico. No quiero que se separe de su familia. No quiero que se aleje de vosotros. La familia es lo más importante que alguien puede tener…

— ¿Lo dice la chica que traicionó a la suya con sus actos? —Jaaku frunció su nariz. Esa chica le estaba poniendo de los nervios—. ¿A qué has venido? Él te ha escogido a ti.

— Si hace falta me iré de aquí y no volveré a verlo, pero por favor no lo aleje de su familia —Kizuna levantó la mirada levemente para encararlo. ¿Cómo podía convencerle? Parecía que acababa de dar en el clavo, esa idea había iluminado fugazmente la cara de Jaaku—. Por favor.

— La cuestión no es esta, Kizuna-chan —Yuki habló. Kizuna la buscó en la mirada. Estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado—. La cuestión es que eso haría daño a Kyooi.

— Pero le hará daño también si se aparta de vosotros. De mí podría olvidarse, pero no quiero que se aleje de vosotros —Kizuna se incorporó levemente.

— ¿Escribiste ese documento? —preguntó Jaaku.

— Sí, yo lo escribí —respondió Kizuna mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Debía de ser sincera, por Kyooi.

— Entonces, lárgate de mi casa —Jaaku se giró cruzando sus brazos—. El chico te ha elegido a ti, no hay nada más que hablar.

— Kyooi no sabe de ese documento —Kizuna habló en un hilo de voz—. Es lo único que no le he dicho, porque me siento avergonzada de todo lo que escribí —Jaaku ni siquiera la estaba escuchando, ¿verdad? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía convencerle del dolor que la llevó a escribir eso? La verdad. Tenía que decir la verdad… por Kyooi—. ¡Abusaron de mí! —Jaaku giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarla de reojo. Kizuna se sentía avergonzada. No podía decir eso y menos gritando de ese modo, pero lo hacía para ayudarle a él. Medio ruborizada y aguantando sus lágrimas prosiguió. Al menos había conseguido llamar la atención del hombre para que la escuchara—. El último día que estuve allí, el tipo se llevó a sus amigos para que me hicieran daño…

— ¿Lo ves, Ojiisama? —Alumi y Yuna se arrodillaron al lado de Kizuna y le pusieron una mano encima de la cabeza de un modo fraternal—. Había un buen motivo detrás de esto.

— ¿Un buen motivo? —Jaaku se giró de lado—. ¿Qué excusa es esta?

Kizuna lo miró sorprendida. ¿Le había dicho que estaba mintiendo? ¿Había sido eso? ¿Es que su dolor no le importaba a nadie? Claro que no. Ella había escrito una carta en dónde ponía exactamente como destruir gran parte del mundo. Incluso en medio de los criminales ese era un tema factible pero también un tabú. Ella había abierto la caja de Pandora, escribiendo ese documento. Todos se habían quedado mudos. Las caras de la gente estaban sorprendidas realmente. Yuki y Chizuko se miraron asustadas. No podía aguantar más. Las lágrimas de la chica empezaron a caer de una manera desorbitada.

— Esto no es una excusa, Jaaku-san —le dolía tener que decir eso. ¿Qué poco tacto podía tener ese hombre? Tenía que calmar su furia si quería conseguir algo con ese hombre—. Ya le he dicho que si hace falta me iré para no volver. Pero le suplico que perdone a Kyooi y lo vuelva a aceptar en su casa —el hombre a medio de esas palabras le dio la espalda de nuevo.

— Es una maldita excusa y tú una metomentodo —dijo Jaaku—. Ahora lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas por aquí. Puedes decirle a Kyooi que no vuelva a aparecer por aquí jamás.

Yuna se levantó enojada, mientras Alumi se movía un poco dispuesta a gritar.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir a eso una excusa, Ojiisan?! —Kizuna parpadeó confusa. No habían sido ninguna de las dos quién lo había gritado. Todos se giraron para mirar detrás de ella.

— Kyooi…

El chico ni siquiera la miraba. Su mirada enojada estaba observando con atención el hombre que se había quedado sin palabras en su boca. Kyooi suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Se había intentando controlar, pero había terminado enojándose. ¿Cómo podía sucederle eso? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Se agachó delante de Kizuna, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de ella, y golpeó con un dedo la frente de la chica mientras sonreía. Ella se puso sus manos en la frente. Se sentía confundida.

— ¿P-por qué? —eso era lo único que podía decir.

— Porque, ¿te crees que he dormido algo, realmente? —Kyooi sonrió—. Eres una curiosa y fastidiosa chica, ¿lo sabías? No se tocan las cosas de los demás —ella bajó la mirada—. Y aún más, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme solo para venir aquí sin avisarme? ¿Quieres que esos machotes te hagan daño de verdad, loca? —Kyooi se rio después de señalar a todo el Clan Shiroma. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo. Había conseguido dar molestias al chico.

— No quería que Kyooi se separara de su familia.

— Deja de preocuparte, te digo —Kyooi se rio con más fuerza—. Pareces mi madre.

— Cállate —Kizuna no podía mirarlo. Les había escuchado, así que seguro había oído el resto de la conversación.

— Kizuna, respóndeme con sinceridad, por favor —sí. Kyooi la había escuchado. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Le había hecho daño por un comentario a su familia—. ¿Realmente serías capaz de eso? ¿Serías capaz de hacerte daño a ti misma por mi bien? —ella afirmó con la cabeza sin pensárselo y sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Idiota —Kyooi la abrazó con fuerza—. Eso aún ha dolido más que cuando lo has dicho. No, no se te ocurra jamás hacerte daño por mí, ¿me oíste? Jamás —el chico se apartó de ella y le apartó las manos de la cara—. Jamás.

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Kyooi? —Kizuna suspiró—. Tienes fiebre, no puedes estar aquí. Tendrías que estar en la cama.

— Vigilarte, no quería que te hicieran daño de la manera como ese insensible lo ha hecho.

— ¡Discúlpate con Kizuna-chan ahora! —gritaron Yuki y Chizuko a la vez que se habían ido acercando a su padre.

— ¿De qué estáis habla…?

— No es una excusa, Ojiisan —Kyooi lo miró con tristeza mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Kizuna—. No es una excusa. Ella se asusta cada vez que estamos a solas y cada vez que intento hacer otro paso en nuestra relación —Kyooi bajó la mirada al suelo con tristeza—. Ella realmente es frágil por culpa de eso y es por eso le costó explicármelo. Por eso no quería llevarla aquí jamás y por eso la investigaste. Porque no quería asustarla. Pero ella ha terminado teniendo el valor para enfrentarse a tal multitud de hombres, aún a riesgo de que pudieran hacerle tanto daño como esos cuatro sinvergüenzas. Se ha forzado a sí misma para demostrarme el amor que me tenía. ¿Qué has hecho tu para demostrarme eso, Ojiisan? Investigar y hacer daño a la persona a la que más quiero y decirme que me alejara de ella. Puedo entender el motivo por el que lo has hecho, Ojiisan, pero… —lo volvió a mirar—. Dolió, ¿lo sabías? — Kizuna se removió entre sus brazos y él la miró—. Y me dolió aún más que no pudieras entenderme a mí —Kizuna se había quitado la chaqueta y la puso encima de él—. Eres una pesada.

— Kyo-tan debería de estar en cama. Está enfermo —la chica hinchó sus mejillas a modo de puchero.

— Oh, lo que más me gusta —Kyooi la cogió con una mano por las dos mejillas y apretó un poco haciéndola deshinchar—. Mejillas hinchaditas —sonrió.

— ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! —gritó ella alzando una mano a modo de amenaza.

— Se me pasará —Kyooi la besó en la frente y sonrió—. Porque sé que tú cuidarás de mí.

Kizuna enrojeció al instante y él se rio con más fuerza, haciendo enfurecer a la chica.

— ¡No te burles! —se quejó.

— Te quiero, Kizuna —susurró él. Apoyó su frente en la de ella. Se sentía sin fuerzas casi, pero estaba bien. Al final había podido hacer que su abuelo lo escuchara. Había conseguido demostrarle a ese hombre que no iba a renunciar a ella con esa facilidad.

— Kyooi estás ardiendo —dijo ella en un hilo de voz mientras las manos del chico la rodeaban con más fuerza para atraerla hacia él—. Tienes que ir al hospital, por favor.

Alumi se puso a su lado y le tocó la frente al chico, separándola de ella, pero Kyooi ya había perdido el equilibrio. Se quedó sentado al suelo, agarrándose a Kizuna con los brazos.

— Minoru-san, ¿puedes ayudar por favor? —Yuna sonrió traviesa.

El hombre se acercó a ellos y se agachó a su lado.

— ¿Vas a tener que llevarnos siempre problemas, chico?

— Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que…

No había podido quejarse. Kizuna gritó asustada mientras Kyooi la cogía con fuerza. El hombre los había cogido a los dos en medio de un abrazo de oso y se los llevó a dentro de la casa.

— Bájame, por favor —Kizuna pidió, asustada—. No tiene gracia.

— Acostúmbrate —dijo Kyooi—. Así es mi familia. Completamente loca y sorprendente.

— Sí, pero empiezo a tener una edad —se quejó Minoru parándose en las escaleras—. Así que no podré subiros hacia las habitaciones, ¿vale? Quédate con él y asegúrate de que se queda en la cama. Iré a avisar al médico.

— Pero, ¿dónde están las habitaciones? —preguntó Kizuna al ver que el chico cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

Minoru señaló hacia arriba. Ella miró al techo y luego miró al soñoliento Kyooi. ¿Estaba de broma? El hombre levantó una mano a modo de despido y se alejó de allí. Esa familia era realmente extraña.

— En la tercera planta —susurró él casi sin voz.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Kizuna suspiró mientras le cogía la mano y tiraba de él para asegurarse de que no podía caerse—. Vamos.

Kyooi empezó a andar por las escaleras y ella lo seguía de cerca, agarrándolo con fuerza.

— No voy a caerme, Kizuna —susurró él.

— No puedo creerme eso —susurró ella.

Kyooi cogió su mano y tiró de ella. Ella sorprendida se quedó en medio de un abrazo que él le estaba haciendo muy debilitado.

— Gracias —murmuró Kyooi—. Gracias por todo.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'El plan perfecto'.


	26. El plan perfecto

Buenas!

03 de Agosto.

* * *

Nadie sabía lo que se estaba cociendo realmente.

Kizuna.

 **El plan perfecto.**

Planear: preocuparse por encontrar el mejor método para lograr un resultado accidental.

 **Ambrose Bierce** ( _Escritor estadounidense_ ).

El día que entró en esa fábrica por diversión fue el día en que su destino cambió. Allí había dos chicas vestidas de negro, con el pelo púrpura, bailando alrededor de esa cúpula de diamante y sacando fuego con las manos. Él no tenía miedo a algo tan bello. Se acercó a pasos decididos y rápidos y las siguió observando hasta que ellas se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se detuvieron para mirarlo. Sus ojos también de ese color que hasta entonces solo había visto en la lavanda, lo miraron profundamente. Él ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar. Ellas estaban flotando en el aire como si nada. Se sentaron en una silla imaginaria y bajaron levemente para estar un poco más cerca de sus ojos azules. La chica que tenía el pelo atado en una trenza parecía mucho menos decidida que la que solo llevaba una coleta.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una voz que a él le pareció angelical.

— Me llamo Davenport Dean —murmuró él con una voz que creía que no había salido de su boca.

— ¿Quieres servirme? —preguntó la chica de la coleta con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano a su barbilla y la levantaba levemente.

— Quiero —respondió él como hechizado por la belleza y pensando que todo aquello solo estaba siendo un sueño muy y muy bonito.

— Bien —ella sonrió y se apartó de él. Finalmente puso los pies en el suelo y a él le pareció que veía unas alas detrás de ella—. Mi nombre es Kurogane Yami, soy japonesa y soy una bruja. Puedo llamar a quién quiera y conceder los deseos de quién yo quiera. Ella es mi hermana Hime. Un placer conocerte.

— ¿Una bruja? —preguntó él—. A mí me pareces más un ángel.

— Vaya, gracias —ella parecía sorprendida—. Eres la segunda persona que me dice algo así.

— ¿La segunda? —Dean se removió su pelo rubio mientras chasqueaba la lengua. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido él el primero, eh?

— Aunque la primera que lo hizo murió hace poco —dijo Hime poniéndose también al suelo.

— ¿Es así? —él sonrió satisfecho, aunque no sabía bien el motivo, pues esas chicas parecían tener la edad de su madre.

— Y nosotras queremos a alguien que se vengue por nosotras —añadió Yami—. Tenemos poder. Mucho poder. Pero necesitamos a alguien que lleve a cabo nuestra venganza por nosotros. Hay también una mujer que nos está ayudando y un hombre que ya nos ha ayudado, pero que ahora está en la cárcel y a quién prometimos que sacaríamos de allí. ¿Quieres poder?

— Quiero poder —Dean no lo pensó ni un solo segundo.

— ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

— Quiero ayudaros —añadió.

— Nunca puedes traicionar a una bruja con quién has hecho un pacto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —dijo Yami asegurándose de que ese chico la estaba escuchando, porque parecía tener los ojos a otro universo mientras la estaba mirando a ella.

— No voy a traicionaros —respondió él.

— Entonces sigue nuestras instrucciones y serás el hombre más poderoso del mundo entero —Yami le alargó la mano hacia él y él se la estrechó sin pensarlo una segunda vez.

Ellas fueron las que le hablaron acerca del libro rojo que estaba dentro de una pared de diamante. Ellas fueron quienes le sacaron ese libro para que él pudiera desactivar la bomba. Ellas fueron las que convencieron a sus amigos para que se unieran a él en su largo viaje. Ellas eran las que actuaban detrás de las sombras de Chevelier, Travis, Leroy y él mismo. Ellas eran las que estaban moviendo los hilos y quienes les daban más placer. De repente, un día, Yami se acercó a él mientras estaba yendo hacia el baño. Mucha gente los miraba, pero ella aseguraba que solo lo podían ver a él.

— Hay alguien a quién debes de coger —dijo ella con una voz mucho más seductora que en momentos anteriores. Dean se detuvo a mirarla. Tenía interés en eso que le estaba diciendo—. Hay una chica que sabe acerca de las personas del libro mejor que nadie y está aquí, en el Canadá. Kikyo me lo ha dicho.

— ¿Quién es Kikyo? —preguntó él.

— La mujer que nos ayudó a encontrar el libro rojo —respondió ella mientras él volvía a andar de nuevo.

— La mujer que estuvo ayudando a Jun desde las sombras, ¿eh? —Dean sonrió—. ¿De quién se trata?

— De alguien que también se nombra en este libro —Yami sonrió sin decirle el nombre.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa persona? —preguntó Dean—. ¿Y cómo sabré que es la persona correcta?

— La encontrarás en el orfanato que entra dentro de los límites de la bomba —dijo Yami flotando por el cielo—. Y lo sabrás, porque ella fue creada para ser un conejillo de indias.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Dean mientras entraba en el baño.

Yami entró con él y entonces se bajó al suelo. Ella se acercó a él y le tocó los labios con su dedo. Notaba cuán desesperado estaba él para notarla a ella y ella no lo hizo esperar. Posó sus labios encima de los de él, fundiéndose ambos en un beso apasionado. En cuanto se apartó, Dean había perdido cualquier razón de ser.

— Debes de llevarla a tu lado y hacer que ella mate a ese fuego que se deshizo de nuestro amado Dios —sonrió Yami—. Sé que no vas a decepcionarme, Dean.

— Oye, ¿puedes darme algo más satisfactorio que un simple beso? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

— No, por el momento esto es lo que puedo hacer. Pero me lo pensaré si traes a esa persona contigo en la fábrica y le haces sufrir todo lo que puedas. Tengo una manera muy sencilla para ti para que consigas ese objetivo —añadió Yami en un susurro a su oído. Él en esos momentos sentía la presión bajo su barriga. Esa mujer estaba jugando con él y realmente él podía ser masoquista.

— Recibido —dijo con un hilo de voz sin poder ni siquiera moverse. Yami desapareció después de darle otro beso en los labios.

Cuando Kizuna ya estuvo en ese lugar, Dean quería que Yami cumpliera con esa palabra y lo hizo. Una noche pasional hizo que él la viera como realmente era: una auténtica bruja. Eso hizo que sus ansias por ella desaparecieran, pero en cambio que le llegaran otras de mucho peores. Quería hacer daño. Quería hacer cuanto más daño mejor. Y lo iba a hacer por el bien de ese libro y de las dos hermanas que le habían mostrado ese camino. Un día, Yami volvió a aparecer y le dijo que llamara a esa chica llamada Kaki. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hime, pero a él no le importaba, porque realmente quería a Yami. Lo hizo. Y fue entonces cuando Yami le hizo ver la verdad. Esa chica era la hija del fuego del que hablaba el libro. Esa chica era un auténtico demonio y tenía que ser erradicado como a su madre. Así que hizo lo que debía de hacer.

— Mata a Kudo Asami esa es tu nueva misión —sonrió satisfecho. Ella lo haría y le daría el poder que le faltaba a él.

— No —respondió Kizuna sin pensarlo dos veces y con miedo en sus ojos.

— Tiene que hacerlo —susurró Yami a su oído mientras se abrazaba a él.

— Mata a Kudo Asami —repitió Dean sabiendo que ella no volvería a negarse.

— No —fue la respuesta de esa chica—. No lo haré.

— He dicho que mates a Kudo Asami —Dean no esperó a que Yami volviera a repetir eso, puesto que no quería hacerla enojar. Además ese día había venido también la hermana pequeña de esa chica, así que debían de demostrar quién tenía el poder en ese lugar.

— No lo haré, Dean —susurró ella—. Todo menos eso.

— Está bien, no me deja otra opción —Yami se puso delante de él y Dean vio enseguida quan insignificante era él—. Vas a hacerle todo el daño posible —ella le tocó una mejilla y él sonrió. Sin entender el motivo, sus pies y sus brazos se movieron sin que su cabeza lo ordenara.

Si miraba hacia atrás, Dean no recordaba en absoluto nada de ese día, después de que Kizuna se negara a él. Sabía que Yami lo había controlado, pero a él no le importaba, porque deseaba plenamente cumplir con sus órdenes. Pero no parecía que Chevelier, Leroy y Travis estuvieran satisfechos con lo mismo que él, puesto que ellos no recordar ese día les estaba torturando. Cuando un día más tarde, después de que Kizuna desapareciera, él le preguntó al respecto. Yami le respondió que había hecho florecer todos los deseos de los cuatro en ese mismo instante. Ella no puede ordenar que alguien haga algo que no quiere, pero sí que puede hacerles imaginar cuanto quieran. Fue en ese momento en el que Dean recordó lo que había hecho, pensando en que esa chica era Yami. Fue en ese momento en que entendió cuán peligroso sería llevarle la contraria a esa mujer. Pero él realmente la deseaba tanto que era incapaz de llevarle la contraria. Fue en ese momento en el que Yami le pidió que persiguiera a esa chica y terminara con ella. A Dean eso si que no le importaba. ¿Matar a alguien por el bien de ese ángel? No tenía ni una sola duda. Yami le pidió que sacaran a Kikyo del hospital, y él lo hizo. Luego, le pidió que llevara a Grace con su avión privado y que la llevara en una isla desierta, antes de dirigirse a Japón. Cuando él le había preguntado el motivo, era para ir a rescatar la última pieza del puzle que debía de ayudarlos. Por supuesto él lo hizo. Y entonces Black Christopher se unió al grupo junto a Kikyo.

Yami habló en privado con esos dos, haciéndole coger celos. Pero Dean podía superar algo así sin ningún tipo de problema. Se fueron a Japón y fue entonces cuando Yami había desaparecido de su vista. Kikyo le dijo que si quería que Yami volviera a aparecer delante de él, que él debía de hacerle caso a ella sin ninguna queja. Así que desde entonces, cumplían las órdenes de esa mujer que ni tan siquiera tenía encanto. Pero aunque dudara de las palabras de esa mujer, pensar que Yami le estaba poniendo a prueba lo encendía por dentro y lo animaba a proseguir. Habían ido a rescatar a Nathan. Habían ido a rescatar a Grace y de paso matar a ese tipo que pretendía encerrarla. Habían ido a rescatar una vez más a Christopher. Pero Yami no aparecía y él empezaba a impacientarse. Hasta que de repente un día vio la solución a su pequeño problema. Mientras recordaba esa única noche apasionada que habían pasado juntos, vio la fotografía del hombre que había provocado todo este problema: Kudo Shinichi. Él. Él sería al que mataría primero. Él sería quién dejaría que Yami volviera a sus brazos. Así que lo persiguieron. Él, Chevelier, Travis y Leroy lo persiguieron para ver cuáles eran sus puntos flacos, por dónde podrían atacar y como lo harían. Kikyo no dijo nada, así que supuso que Yami ya le había dicho lo que estaban haciendo. Si no podían destruírlo todo, empezarían por derrumbar el pilar que los mantenía a todos unídos: llevarían a cabo el plan perfecto.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Deseo que les haya gustado! ;)

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Epílogo 1: el juicio final de Gin y Jun'.


	27. Epílogo 1: el juicio final de Gin y Jun

Buenas. Finalmente llego al final de esto. Sí, ahora ya no habrá nada más allá y siento que tenga que ser así, pero es que realmente ese era el final que tenía planeado desde hace mas de tres temporadas, solo lo fui aplazando. Muchas gracias por haber leído todo y espero por supuesto y con muchas ansias sus reviews.

* * *

Hasta siempre.

Kizuna.

 **Epílogo 1: el juicio final de Gin y de Jun.**

La juventud tiene el genio vivo y el juicio débil.

 **Homero** ( _Poeta y rapsoda griego_ ).

Un día de Agosto...

Salió del ascensor después de haberse despedido de su compañero. ¿Cómo no podía estar cansado después de doce horas seguidas de trabajo y terminando a media noche? Se sacó las llaves del bolsillo con torpeza. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para incluso conducir hasta su casa, así que se quedaría un poco dentro del coche para descansar sus ojos y así poder llegar sin problemas a su casa. Pulsó el botón y el pitido y las luces de su coche le indicaron que estaba cuatro plazas más allá. Escuchó un ruido detrás de él, haciéndolo girar. Las risas de cuatro jóvenes le hicieron suspirar. No podían asustarlo de esa manera y a esas horas. Negó con la cabeza al ver que llevaban botellas de cerveza en sus manos. Seguramente sería temerario pedirles el carné, porque parecían haber cumplido los dieciocho ese mismo año. Luego se detuvo escuchándolos hablar en francés. Se giró lentamente. Sí, esas caras ya las había visto antes. Además de que esos chicos no podían estar allí, eso era un parquin solo para los trabajadores del lugar. ¿Por qué? El más pálido de todos lo estaba apuntando con una pistola, parecía de fogueo, pero él jamás había visto ese tipo de arma. Su pelo rubio estaba perfectamente ordenado y bien peinado, dando a entender que tenía clase o al menos intentaba aparentarlo. ¿Tal vez un hijo de gente adinerada? Sus ojos azules lo miraban con una sonrisa fría y distante que había visto ese mismo día. Llevaba una camiseta roja con manchas de color granate. Tal vez era su camiseta de trabajo, puesto que esas manchas parecían sangre… su otro compañero movía la cerveza mientras se movía dando pequeñas vueltas. Estaba bebido. Muy bebido. Sus gafas de color negro estaban en la punta de su nariz alargada, a punto de caerle. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos se cerraron con otra sonrisa fría, mientras se removía con una mano el pelo largo y atado en una cola de color negro. Se dejó caer la cola por encima del hombro hacia delante mientras sacaba una pequeña cuerda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Un nudo? Su cabeza estaba yendo a mil por hora. Había conocido eso hacía poco porque ella le había hablado de eso… no podía ser… esos realmente iban a… su mirada sorprendida hizo reír a los otros dos. Un chico de piel negra con flequillo perfectamente recortado en color negro y el jersey de una universidad francesa. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta azules que desentonaban con el resto de su aspecto. El último, de piel morena, pero no tan oscura como el anterior, llevaba gafas retro, que él sabía que eran de esas que con el sol, se volvían perfectas gafas de sol, para no deslumbrarte. Llevaba el pelo engominado en punta hacia arriba, dándole un estilo punk y sus ojos marrones no dejaban de mirarlo con perversión. Su ropa era deportiva.

— _Mi nombre es Davenport Dean_ —le dijo en un inglés perfecto, pero torpe y confuso debido al alcohol que llevaba en sus venas—. _Pero estoy convencido de que sabes quién soy por la cara que has puesto. Ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo: Hyde Chevelier_ —señaló a su lado, al chico de la coleta— _, Wells Travis_ —señaló al chico de las gafas azules— _, y Sinclaire Leroy. Creo que conoces a una amiga nuestra._

— _¿Qué queréis de mí?_ —su voz parecía confiada, pero realmente no lo estaba. Había dejado su pistola descargada en su bolsillo así que no podía cogerla sin recibir un disparo.

El chico hizo señas y Chevelier se acercó hacia él tambaleándose. Cogió la pistola de su bolsillo y la lanzó a Travis.

— _Solo queremos divertirnos un poco_ —se rio Leroy—. _Queremos que ella sufra. Nos sentimos solos sin ella y sabemos que eres alguien importante para ella._

— _¿Os han dicho nunca que sois las personas más despreciables de la tierra?_

Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Parecían no haber entendido lo que él les había dicho. No les culpaba. Los chicos realmente parecían estúpidos comparado con lo que ella le había descrito de ellos, además él había hablado demasiado rápido, como para que sus oídos llenos de alcohol pudieran procesarlo. Uno de ellos concluyó que había sido un insulto, haciéndoles enfurecer a todos. De repente, Chevelier le tocó los pantalones buscando el cargador de la pistola. El chico se había puesto guantes y había dejado las cervezas al suelo.

— _No me toques_ —le amenazó. Realmente no quería que esa persona que le había hecho tanto daño a ella le tocara de esa manera—. _No me toques sucia rata._

— _¡Cállate! ¡Aquí hablamos nosotros!_ —dijo Leroy, en un grito. Ese chico parecía el más bebido. Travis lo cogió por debajo de su brazo para mantenerlo en pie.

El lugar empezaba a apestar a alcohol, ya que ellos estaban demasiado cerca. Finalmente Chevelier había conseguido sacarle del bolsillo las balas. Se las lanzó a Dean que las cogió al vuelo con un pañuelo en su mano. Él se apartó de Chevelier. Si debía de echar a correr, era mejor estar lejos de ellos, porque entonces podría esconderse detrás de los coches y llegar hasta las escaleras o el ascensor para poder huir, o almenos pedir ayuda.

— _Vamos a dejar nuestro mensaje por ahí_ —susurró Dean señalando hacia el hueco que había entre los dos coches que estaban más cercanos a él.

Chevelier le cogió las llaves del coche con rapidez y se apartó. Estaba muy acostumbrado a beber hasta esos extremos, pues se movía rápido igualmente. Hizo un nudo con la cuerda y lo dejó al suelo entre las dos ruedas del coche. Chevelier se apartó hacia su coche y se apoyó en el capó. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Un ruido extremado y un dolor repentino. Le habían disparado. Le habían disparado en la barriga. Se puso las manos en la herida y se apartó hacia el hueco de los coches más cercanos. Ni siquiera lo pensaba. Dean le estaba apuntando con su propia arma. ¿Cómo? ¿Ni siquiera iba a usar la suya? Habían tenido mucho cuidado de no dejar huellas, pero habían sido grabados por las cámaras de seguridad, ¿verdad? Otro disparo. Esta vez más arriba. El dolor se hizo más agudo y la respiración se le detuvo de golpe. Mientras Dean vaciaba el cargador contra él, él chocó contra la pared y se derrumbó. Los sonidos fueron apagándose lentamente a su alrededor. La visión se le nubló lentamente viendo por última vez la cara sonriente de ese chico. Su cabeza solo pensó en su mujer y su familia, mientras dejaba de funcionar, ya no podía pensar en nada más. Sus pulmones dejaron de respirar por completo y su corazón se detuvo empezando a dejarlo frío… realmente frío.

.

Cogió la mano de Kizuna y la movió lentamente. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella notando como la barriga de la chica subía y bajaba con su respiración. No quería que ese momento desapareciera de sus ojos. Estaba durmiendo junto a ella y realmente ese sería el mejor momento de la noche. Parecía todo sacado de un sueño maravilloso. Pero de repente, Kizuna empezó a moverse a su lado. Estaba empezando a cubrirse de un sudor frío que hizo que él tuviera un pequeño escalofrío. Parecía estar soñando. Tenía una pesadilla que la estaba dejando pálida por completo. La chica se incorporó de golpe. Estaba respirando muy agitadamente. Kyooi también se incorporó quedándose a su lado y la miró preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro el chico mientras besaba su mejilla.

Ella se sobresaltó al notar su contacto cálido y lo miró.

— Sí, solo ha sido una pesadilla —Kizuna sonrió forzadamente y él la abrazó suavemente.

— Cuéntame.

— Dean… —susurró ella.

No hacía falta que dijera nada más.

— Tal vez no ha sido buena idea realmente —susurró Kyooi preocupado.

— No, no es eso —respondió ella forzando su mejor sonrisa—. Mataban a alguien, pero así es como lo hacían normalmente, así que puede ser que fuera un recuerdo que había olvidado.

— Mientes —respondió él—. No es un recuerdo.

— No sé lo que es —ella se dejó caer y Kyooi la apoyó lentamente en la cama, aún abrazándola. Kizuna se frotó la frente con cansancio. Se giró en medio del abrazo y lo miró en la oscuridad.

— Mientes de nuevo —susurró él besándole en la frente—. Lo siento mucho.

— No que va —ella se apartó de él incorporándose levemente para asegurárselo, mientras notaba que algo caía en su mano.

Se quedó quieta. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Tal vez el sueño había sido demasiado real. Había muerto en él. Los chicos no habían dejado ningún tipo de rastro de nuevo y habían dejado su firma. Pero entonces, ¿qué sucedía con ella? ¿Por qué estaba temblando? Terminó de incorporándose abrazándose a sí misma. ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Sentía frío? ¿Por qué? Ella realmente no había muerto, solo había sido una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Kyooi la abrazó lentamente, inseguro de hacerlo y ella no se movió un milímetro. Tenía que tranquilizarse si quería no preocupar más al chico. No mejoraba ni un poco y aún se sentía dormida. Sentía que su oído se apagaba a los sonidos de la calle pacífica, pero aún así un poco ruidosa. Sentía miedo. Sentía realmente miedo y sabía lo que significaba eso. Solo una cosa. Su teléfono sonando le hizo ver que tenía razón. Con una mano temblorosa lo cogió y descolgó.

— Sé que lo has sentido Kizuna —susurró Kazuki al otro lado—. Tenemos que encontrarle. Tenemos que encontrarlo…

— Kazuki no sabemos dónde está ese edificio y ni siquiera… no puedes estar seguro de que le hayan matado —susurró ella—. Solo ha sido un sueño que hemos tenido nosotros dos.

— Kira y mamá también están llorando por eso —susurró él—. ¿Crees realmente que no es nada? Entonces quédate durmiendo, yo iré a ver.

— No —Kizuna sonó desesperada—. Te acompaño Kazuki, no puedes ir tu solo. Dean tiene su pistola, ahora es más peligroso que con su maldita pistola de fogueo. Te lo suplico Kazuki.

— Vamos ahora entonces —respondió él.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si no quieres no vengas, ya te lo he dicho. Tengo que encontrarlo —Kazuki colgó el teléfono sin esperar una respuesta.

— Tengo que irme —Kizuna se levantó de golpe apartándose de él.

— ¿De qué estabais hablando? —preguntó Kyooi—. ¿Alguien ha muerto?

— Kazuki y yo compartímos un simple vínculo. Sé que ha sido así, puesto que él me dijo que había soñado con mi violación —susurró ella mientras buscaba su ropa por el suelo de la habitación. Se giró de espaldas a él y empezó a cambiarse—. Cuando el sueño es tan real como el de hoy, que incluso mamá y Kira lo han visto, de seguro ha sido real —respondió ella—. Pero esta vez es aún peor. Creo… creo que quién ha muerto es… es… —sus manos se detuvieron. No podía seguir vistiéndose mientras se notaba temblar de esa manera. Kyooi se levantó y la cogió de las manos intentando tranquilizarla. Debía de decírselo. Necesitaba que él les acompañara. Ella necesitaba el apoyo completo… porque él…

.

Llegaron al edificio con las dos motos, en menos de diez minutos. Kizuna estaba cogida a la espalda de Kyooi con fuerza. Aún estaba temblando y no se sentía con fuerzas de intentar evitarlo. Kyooi se negó a entrar en ese parquin vigilado, pero Kazuki se adentró con la moto rápidamente. Kyooi rodó los ojos y lo siguió con la misma velocidad. El guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la entrada intentó detenerlos, pero ellos ya habían pasado por el lado de las barreras y se habían adentrado a ese lugar. El hombre gritó a sus espaldas, pidiéndoles y ordenándoles que se detuvieran, pero ellos ni siquiera les oían con el ruido de las motos. Cuando estaban llegando a la curva, alguien salió de en medio de uno de los coches y golpeó a Kazuki con el brazo, haciéndolo saltar de su moto y rodar por el suelo.

— ¡Detente Heiji-ojiichan! —Kizuna gritó mientras Kyooi se detenía a su lado para no atropellarlo. Kizuna saltó de la moto y corrió hacia su hermano—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kazuki—. El segundo sótano… ¡sálvalo!

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza mientras veía que Kazuki se levantaba con trabajo. El golpe le había dolido, por supuesto.

— ¡¿Qué narices hacéis colándoos en este parquin a estas horas?! —gritó Heiji con desesperación viéndolos a todos por debajo de sus cascos.

— Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto, Heiji-ojiichan, tengo que salvar a alguien —Kizuna corrió por la pendiente abajo. Kyooi apartó su moto hacia un lado y la siguió corriendo.

— ¡Deteneros!

— Vamos, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros —susurró Kazuki cogiéndolo del brazo.

No le importaba que le chafaran la moto. Solo quería salvarlo a él. El guarda estaba corriendo hacia ellos con prisas.

— Tranquilo, están conmigo —dijo Heiji sonriendo hacia el hombre—. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? —preguntó mirando a Kazuki.

— Han asesinado a alguien aquí —respondió él.

— Ahá… y yo no me he enterado, ¿eh? —Heiji se rio—. Venga ya, Kazuki sé un poco más creativo.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —gritó él desesperado—. ¡En el sótano segundo de este edificio! ¡En la plaza de parquin número cuatro-cuatro-siete!

— ¿Cómo? —Heiji frunció el ceño. Poca gente sabía acerca de la extraña numeración de ese lugar. Normalmente en el sótano segundo se ponían los números doscientos, pero en ese parquin se ponían solo los cuatrocientos—. ¿Puede acompañarnos por favor? —miró al guarda de seguridad que afirmó con la cabeza.

Los tres salieron detrás de Kizuna y Kyooi.

— Kizuna aquí no hay nadie, ¿vale? —Kyooi suspiró mirando el lugar. Estaba realmente vacío y solo ocupado por coches. Era la segunda vez que se arrodillaba para ver a través de los coches. Kazuki y los demás llegaron corriendo con ellos.

— Cuatrocientos cuarenta y siete , Kizuna —dijo Kazuki—. ¿Cómo no pudiste fijarte en eso?

— Disculpa, estaba suficientemente ocupada viendo a Dean —se quejó ella encarando a su hermano los cinco siguieron andando hasta acercarse más al ascensor—. Ese tipo realmente… el nudo… —Kizuna miró asustada una cuerda con un nudo y teñida en rojo al suelo. Su pulso se estaba acelerando. No había sido un sueño tal y como habían pensado; tal y como había esperado—. ¡No…! —gritó acercándose hacia allí. Kyooi y Kazuki la siguieron esperanzados de que todo aquello fuera una simple broma de mal gusto, pero la escena hizo que Kazuki retrocediera cubriéndose con una mano la boca para no vomitar. Pelo castaño, ojos azules, un traje y una corbata—. Ojiichan… —Kizuna se había quedado paralizada. Su corazón parecía haberse detenido mientras sus ojos intentaban procesar la sangre esparcida entre los coches, la pared y el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba petrificado mientras sus ojos veían el cuerpo del hombre sentado, apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos perdidos al infinito de una de las ruedas del coche de su derecha—. ¡Shinichi-ojiichan! —gritó con fuerza yendo hacia allí, pero Kyooi reaccionó mucho más rápido. La cogió por la barriga tirando de ella con fuerza e incluso levantándola para que no se acercara—. ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Shinichi-ojiichan! ¡Shinichi-ojiichan!

— ¡Detente no puedes acercarte al cadáver! —gritó Kyooi mientras seguía haciendo fuerza para evitar que ella se abalanzara en el pequeño pasillo entre los coches.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Es Shinichi-ojiichan! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! —Kizuna peleaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía vencer al chico.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Heiji se acercó hacia ellos para verlo. Desde el primer grito de Kizuna, se había quedado completamente paralizado. Era imposible que ese hombre aún siguiera allí si se había ido hacía media hora. Y su coche no estaba allí. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué? Seguro que era una broma. Una broma de mal gusto que se le había ocurrido al tipo al último momento para asustar a sus nietos, seguro—. ¿Kudo? —se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, pero el guarda de seguridad lo detuvo y tiró de él para que no pisara la sangre.

— Atención a todas las unidades —susurró con una voz grave y llena de miedo—. Tenemos a un cadáver entre las plazas de parquin cuatrocientos cuarenta y siete y cuatrocientos cuarenta y nueve, del sótano segundo de debajo de la comisaría. Es un inspector de policía. Necesitamos ayuda.

— ¡Suéltame Kyooi! —gritó Kizuna con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —estaba llorando. Irremediablemente estaba llorando mientras detrás de ellos, Kazuki había terminado sacando toda la cena por la boca.

— Kizuna tranquila —Kyooi le tapó los ojos con una mano y dejó de hacer un poco de fuerza para ponerla al suelo. Aún así la cogía firmemente—. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —pero ella no podía tranquilizarse.

— ¿Kudo? —Heiji volvió a llamarlo. No podía ser que eso fuera real. No, eso definitivamente no estaba sucediendo, porque después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había conseguido, su muerte no podía ser así. Aquello no era real.

Kizuna empezó a gritar en francés y Kyooi la aguantó de nuevo con fuerza con los dos brazos. No podía entender lo que ella estaba diciendo mientras se movía de esa manera, pero una sola cosa estaba clara. La palabra Dean salía muy seguido, así que estaba convencido de que lo estaba maldiciendo con todas sus fuerza. Giró a la chica entre sus brazos, como pudo para que lo encarara y la besó en los labios interrumpiendo sus palabras.

— Cállate ya, no creo que te pueda oír —dijo finalmente haciendo su mejor sonrisa—. Dean se ha ido de aquí.

Kizuna se abrazó a él y él apretó sus brazos con más fuerza. La chica estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Haber visto eso, tampoco iba a ayudarla en nada. Kyooi cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó mientras acariciaba, con la otra mano, la espalda de Kizuna.

— ¿Kyooi? ¿Sabes la hora que es? —Tetsuya habló al otro lado.

— ¿Puedes movilizar a todos, papá? —susuró él—. Necesito que vayas al piso de abajo a ver si necesitan algo.

— ¿Qué dices idiota? Todo el mundo está dormido —se quejó.

— No creo que sea así, porque se despertaron los cuatro con el mismo sueño y realmente se ha cumplido —respondió él.

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Me despiertas por un sueño? —preguntó él.

— Papá, Shinichi-ojiichan ha sido asesinado —dijo él—. Por eso te pido que hagas algo.

— ¿Asesinado? —Tetsuya parecía confundido. Kyooi sabía que en ese momento había llamado la atención de Yuki también—. ¿Estás de broma? —la voz de Tetsuya estaba riendo, pero Kyooi sabía que estaba forzando su cuerpo a reírse. Otro que se negaba a eso—. Ese tipo no puede morir, ha sido siempre inmortal.

— Papá, por favor, créeme —susurró él—. En el parquin de la comisaría de la policía, el sótano número dos. Te lo suplico, moviliza a todos ahora.

— No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Shinichi-ojiichan ha sido asesinado —respondió Tetsuya a Yuki—. Él… Kyooi ha dicho que Shinichi-ojiichan…

— Tranquilo, Tetsuya. Podremos solucionar las cosas, ¿vale? —Yuki cogió el teléfono de las manos del cantante—. Nos movilizamos, Kyooi. Gracias por llamar.

— Gracias.

— Kizuna… —su madre no dijo nada más porque sabía que él lo habría entendido.

— Está bien —Kyooi intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero ni siquiera podía fingirlo—. Asustada y realmente apenada, pero está bien.

— Cuida de ella, ¿vale? —Yuki colgó el teléfono y él se lo guardó en su bolsillo.

.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar a su oído. Shouta se removió incómodo, pero no se movió para cogerlo.

— Shouta, tu teléfono —susurró Yui a su lado.

— Es medianoche —se quejó él.

— Aún así… —Yui se puso encima de él para alcanzarlo—. Es tu teléfono —lo besó en la mejilla y le dejó el teléfono encima de su pecho.

— Míralo tú, ¿quieres? Tengo sueño —Shouta se giró de espaldas a ella.

— Como quieras —susurró ella.

Yui abrió el teléfono y observó a la pantalla. Solo un nombre completo, dos palabras y una dirección. Palabras que la dejaron completamente fuera de sí. Sollozó sin remedio intentando no llorar, pero no podía. Shouta se giró y abrió un ojo para mirarla. Ella estaba llorando. El chico se incorporó asustado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Yui? —Shouta la abrazó con fuerza—. Tranquila. Tranquila. No pasa nada, ¿vale? ¿Qué…?

— Mi padre —susurró ella con la voz completamente rota—. Mi padre… ase-ase-asesi… —no pudo aguantar más. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser cierto.

Shouta le cogió el teléfono de las manos y leyó lo que ponía.

— Lo siento Yui —la abrazó por el lado, apoyándola en su pecho—. Lo siento, no deberías de haber leído esto —la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Takuma y a Kotarou.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —los dos estaban asustados. Jamás había sucedido nada parecido.

— Lo siento Yui. Lo siento. Tranquila… shtttttt —Shouta intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba temblando. No podía ser cierto—. Yui, tranquila. Todo estará bien.

— Pa-papá…

— No te preocupes de nada, Yui. Te-tengo que irme a ver.

— ¡No! —Yui se giró para mirarlo. Le cogió por las mejillas haciéndolo mirarla directamente a los ojos—. ¡No! ¡No quiero que te hagan daño a ti! ¡No! ¡Po-por favor!

— Yui no va a pasarme nada, ¿vale? —Shouta hizo su mejor sonrisa.

— No me dejes sola. No me dejes sola Shouta, te lo suplico —Yui realmente estaba asustada. Sabía que todo lo que ellos decían siempre era cierto. Su voz sonaba tan desesperada que solo le dolía verla así—. Te lo suplico no me dejes ahora… mamá… por favor… no quiero que…

— Estás delirando, Yui —Shouta la besó en la frente—. Estoy contigo, ¿vale? No me muevo —Shouta la abrazó de nuevo y le hizo señas a Takuma para que le acercara la bolsa que tenía encima de la silla, al lado del armario. El chico supo en seguida lo que quería. Takuma sacó la pistola de dentro de la bolsa y se la dio al chico. Shouta comprobó el contenido del cargador y la puso en la espalda de Yui—. Tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla, ¿vale? Tranquila. Te quiero, Yui.

Disparó. El anestésico no tardó en funcionar.

— Shou-ta… no me… de… —Yui se durmió. Shouta la tumbó en la cama.

— Lo siento, papá. Cada vez que veo esa pistola, me cuesta imaginarme que hay anestésicos a dentro —Kotarou suspiró aliviado al ver que su madre seguía sollozando mientras dormía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Takuma.

— Tengo que irme con ellos —Shouta se levantó y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa—. Kotarou, necesito que te quedes con tu madre. Takuma vete a la casa de Ran-san y asegúrate de que están bien.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado, papá? —preguntó Takuma.

— Venid —abrió sus brazos y los dos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo—. Por lo que acabo de ver en el mensaje que me han enviado, Shinichi-ojiisan ha muerto asesinado.

— ¿Shinichi-ojiisan? ¿Te refieres al…? —Kotarou se apartó unos segundos para mirarlo. Shouta afirmó con la cabeza—. Ve, corre.

Takuma y Kotarou se apartaron rápidamente y él afirmó con la cabeza. Terminó de vestirse y de coger sus cosas y se fue corriendo de allí.

— Takuma ve a vestirte y vete con Ran-obaasan —susurró Kotarou en cuanto escucharon la puerta de la calle.

— Oye, te llevo ropa para que te vistas también —respondió su hermano—. Por si acaso debemos de estar preparados, ¿vale?

— Recibido —Kotarou se sentó en el sitio vacío de la cama que su padre acababa de dejar vacío y miró a su madre con tristeza. Después de la infancia que había tenido Yui, que sucediera eso…

.

— Yoh, vale —Ran le golpeó la frente levemente. El chico llevaba llorando cinco minutos y gritando con desesperación—. Tranquilo —Yoh se calló y se quedó tumbado en su habitación. Estaba agotado, sudaba frío y no podía dejar de llorar—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Papá —susurró él casi sin voz. Estaba realmente cansado.

— ¿Papá? —Ran suspiró—. Tienes treinta un años, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte así por un sueño? —se quejó ella.

— No ha sido un sueño, mamá —susurró él—. Papá ha muerto. Lo sé.

— Papá dijo que tenía trabajo hasta tarde, así que deja de decir tonterías, ¿vale? —Ran sonrió—. En realidad estamos esperando todos que se jubile pronto, ¿eh?

— Mamá, te lo estoy diciendo en serio —el chico se incorporó. Estaba respirando demasiado agitado para estar bromeando. Ran le acarició el pelo levemente—. No soy el único que lo ha sentido, estoy convencido de esto también. Sé que Oneechan también lo ha notado.

— Yoh, así solo conseguirás asustarme, así que deja de preocuparte, ¿vale? —Ran sonrió tranquilamente—. Será posible —se levantó suspirando para salir de la habitación—. Y la semana que viene te ibas a vivir tu solo, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo, eh?

— Mamá, por favor, tienes que escucharme —Yoh se levantó de la cama y cayó al suelo. Estaba temblando tanto que ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie. Ran se quedó mirándolo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella acercándose—. ¿Yoh?

— Mamá, por favor… —él se levantó como pudo y ella lo cogió con fuerza.

— Estás temblando demasiado —susurró ella—. Vamos abajo, te haré algo caliente para intentar calmarte, ¿vale?

— Mamá, escúchame… —Yoh suplicó, pero la voz ya casi ni le salía. Empezaba a tener náuseas y eso era algo mucho peor que una simple pesadilla.

— Sí, Yoh. Tranquilo, ¿vale? —Ran le ayudó a ir hacia las escaleras—. Cuando te hayas tranquilizado llamaremos a papá, ¿vale?

— Está bien.

.

Kazuki se sentó al suelo y se apoyó en uno de los coches patrulla que allí había. Se sentía mareado. Ese sueño no había sido diferente a los demás. Con todos esos sueños, él o Kizuna habían tenido un vínculo inesperado con esas personas. Cuando se había despertado de ese sueño, sabía que era algo aterrador. Cuando había escuchado a Kira despertarse llorando, sabía que realmente era algo mucho peor. Sabía que algo les relacionaba directamente y debía de reconocerlo: eso sí que era inesperado. Dean les había investigado hasta el punto de poder saber cuándo su abuelo iba a salir del trabajo. Pero eso no había sido solo un mensaje para Kizuna. Eso también era por los demás. Kazuki realmente admiraba a ese hombre y se lo había dicho muchas veces a Kikyo. Así como Kizuna no hablaba nunca de la familia, a él le encantaba poder decir que sus dos abuelos eran unos grandes detectives. Se sentía orgulloso de poder decirles: familia. Su corazón estaba palpitando con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a salir de su pecho. Pero no palpitaba por gusto, palpitaba de rabia, de impotencia por no haber llegado antes en ese lugar. Por las escaleras, empezaron a llegar policías, y algunos salían del ascensor. Él los miró, pero esa persona que él esperaba ver, estaba tendido a sus pies, así que realmente no quería ver a nadie que le recordara a él. De pronto sentía que ya nada le quedaba en ese lugar.

— ¡Hattori! —Miwako se apresuró a llegar con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —él no respondió. Kazuki lo observó detenidamente. Estaba en shock. El moreno estaba palideciendo a cada segundo que pasaba—. Kudo… Dios mío, Kudo, ¿quién ha hecho eso?

— Dean… —Kizuna susurró agarrándose con fuerza al jersey de Kyooi—. Él lo hizo.

— No puedes saber eso —respondió el hijo de Tetsuya sonriendo—. Qué hayas tenido un presentimiento no significa que…

— Su firma —Kizuna estaba temblando. No podía controlarse—. Ha firmado el asesinato y ha robado el coche de Shinichi-ojiichan para devolverlo en su casa. Así es como él hace las cosas. Así es como actúa ese maldito.

— ¿Su firma? —Miwako miró a la joven.

— Es una burla en mi contra —susurró ella. Sus piernas finalmente flaquearon del todo. Dio gracias a Kyooi por aguantarla. El chico la ayudó a sentarse al suelo sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento. Realmente ella necesitaba ese abrazo—. El… nudo… —Kizuna señaló hacia la cuerda—. Una vez le dije que mi nombre significaba lazo y desde entonces, cada vez que hacía algo, dejaba un trozo de cuerda con un nudo a los pies de la víctima. Y como siempre… —Kizuna se calló. No podía hablar más sin echarse a llorar de nuevo. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando frenar sus temblores y su dolor, pero ninguna de las dos cosas conseguía ceder—. Como siempre… cogía una pertenencia de-de la persona, lo que fuera… con lo que volviera a su casa… y la devolvía allí. Pa-para decirles que él había vuelto en espíritu —añadió con dificultades—. Solo para burlarse de su familia… un poco más…

— Pero… —Miwako miró de nuevo la cuerda—. No tengo constancia de asesinatos con este 'modus operandi'.

— El caso de la casa en dónde estaban Asami y Mamoru hace años —susurró Heiji—. Cogieron los zapatos de esa mujer y las dejaron al portal de la casa, después de dejar un nudo al lado del cuerpo.

— Está bien —Miwako se giró a todos—. Esto puede ser un golpe muy bajo por la policía, pero debemos de hacerlo lo mejor que podamos en su honor. Voy a dar aviso a las otras comisarías para que nos ayuden en la búsqueda.

— A estas horas ya estarán de camino al Canadá —susurró Kazuki.

— Además de que son intocables —añadió Kizuna—. Porque seguro que si están aquí, habrán usado el visado de la embajada canadiense.

— ¿La embajada? —preguntó Kyooi.

— El padre de Dean y el padre de Chevelier son políticos de rango muy alto en el Canadá —susurró ella—. Por eso son intocables.

— Entonces es nuestro turno hacer las cosas.

Todos se giraron a ver a Tetsuya que estaba sonriendo hacia ellos. Todos los Bullet Junior estaban de pie, vestidos con unos trajes negros llenos de bolsillos.

— ¿Papá? —Kyooi frunció el ceño. Jamás le había visto vestido así. Lo vio ponerse bien uno de los guantes.

— Si están camino al Canadá, somos nosotros los que podemos arreglar esto —Tetsuya ni siquiera miró a su hijo—. En nombre del programa, nosotros llevaremos el caso. Pero tampoco queremos quitároslo, puesto que era vuestro compañero. Así que si no os importa os dejamos este territorio a vosotros y nosotros nos vamos tras ellos.

— Gracias, Tetsuya-kun —susurró Miwako—. Llevaos a Heiji y a Shiho, no quiero que estén aquí ahora.

— Como queráis —Tetsuya se acercó a Heiji y le puso una mano en su hombro—. Vamos a buscarlos, Otchan.

— Si los encuentro primero los mato —susurró él sin ni siquiera dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Shinichi.

— Deja de quitarme mi puesto y vámonos —se giró para mirar a Kazuki y luego miró a Kizuna y a Kyooi—. Necesitaremos vuestra ayuda, también. Vayamos a terminar de una vez por todas con nuestro pasado.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Vale, no sé si es porque ya sé como iba y tal, pero releerlo después de tres o cuatro meses, no me ha provocado ningun sentimiento TT:TT ¿lo he hecho mal o realmente ha provocado algún sentimiento en vosotros?

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Epílogo 2: the end'.


	28. Epílogo 2: the end

**Epílogo 2: the end.**

El hombre tiene que establecer un final para la guerra. Si no, ésta establecerá un fin para la humanidad.

 **John Fitzgerald Kennedy** ( _Político estadounidense_ ).

El chico frunció el ceño ante la niebla que había a su alrededor. De repente, habían decidido volver y resultó que era en unos días tan lluviosos como esos. Algo llamó su atención. Habían figuras acercándose hacia allí. Cuando consiguió ver quiénes eran echó a correr hacia dentro. No le importó dejar su puesto ni sus compañeros ante ese ataque. Tenía que informarles a ellos directamente. Miró hacia atrás al medio del pasillo. Esas personas estaban entrando al edificio con mucha lentitud. Realmente solo estaban andando. ¿Vendrían en son de paz? No, ellos no podían llegar con eso. Se giró y siguió corriendo, pero se golpeó contra la puerta de la sala. La abrió rápidamente y entró tambaleándose hasta caer al suelo.

— _¡Dean!_ —gritó con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá del centro de la grande sala de color verde. A su lado había dos chicas que lo estaban abrazando con fuerza.

— _¿Qué haces entrando sin llamar?_ —preguntó él.

El chico miró hacia la derecha. Travis dejó de besar a su novia para mirarlo con una sonrisa llena de burla por el hecho de haber interrumpido al jefe de esa tribu, tan involuntariamente y desesperado. Chevelier lo miraba lejos de Travis y Dean, levantando sus ojos de unos ajetreados documentos económicos que siempre le llevaban de cabeza. Miró al otro lado. Leroy lo miraba con indiferencia sentado dentro de un jacuzzi junto a dos chicas más.

— _¡Kizuna y Kira están aquí!_ —gritó con fuerza. Estaba aterrado. Chevelier se levantó y se acercó al sofá de Dean con un mínimo de interés en la conversación—. _Están aquí…_

— _¿Y? ¿No puedes simplemente echarlas?_ —preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros mientras acariciaba los brazos de las dos chicas que le abrazaban.

— _Es que…_

— _Nadie puede echarnos_ —habló Asami en francés mientras todos entraban y el último cerraba la puerta. El chico se alejó de ellos corriendo a gatas, puesto que no podía levantarse sin caerse de nuevo al suelo—. _Nadie_.

— _¿Quién eres?_ —Dean sonrió con malicia al ver a tanta gente allí.

— _Deberíais de alejaros, todos aquellos que seáis ajenos_ —sonrió ella con frialdad.

— _No, todos se quedan aquí_ —respondió Dean—. _¿Quién eres y qué quieres?_

— _Mi nombre es Hattori Asami, aunque supongo que ya me conoces, puesto que les pediste a mis hijas que me mataran_ —respondió ella, vestía igual que cuando estaba dentro del Programa: un conjunto negro con muchos bolsillos y una capucha—. _Ya conoces a mis dos hijas, Hattori Kizuna y Hattori Kira_ —señaló con la mano hacia ellos—. _Este otro chico de aquí es mi otro hijo, Hattori Kazuki._

— _Buenos días_ —Kazuki levantó su mano hablando en francés. Todos la miraron.

— Ya te he dicho que es un aficionado a las lenguas, ¿verdad?—preguntó Mamoru hablando en japonés.

— _Creo que dijiste algo parecido_ —sonrió ella mirándolo. Luego miró hacia el gemelo.

— _Un placer conoceros. Gracias por cuidar de mis hermanas, aunque haya sido de mala manera_ —añadió él.

— _Bueno, él es un excelente detective y mi marido_ —Asami señaló con la mano hacia el hombre. Leroy se levantó del jacuzzi y salió de él, dirigiéndose hacia un teléfono rojo colgado de la pared—. _Hattori Mamoru._

— _Vaya, pero si tenían padre_ —Dean estalló en risas.

— Sara —Asami señaló hacia Leroy. La bruja vestida igual que la actriz sacó un látigo de su espalda y lo golpeó contra el suelo, para luego coger a Leroy por el cuello. Tiró del látigo tumbándolo al suelo y tiró para arrastrarlo por el suelo mientras él se quejaba de dolor—. _Lo siento, no nos podemos permitir que llaméis para ayuda, puesto que somos débiles._

— _¿Débiles?_ —Dean apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas con una mirada llena de odio.

Asami sonrió satisfecha. Estaban llevando al chico a dónde querían. ¿Sería verdad que habían recibido toda esa ayuda de Christopher, Kikyo y las dos brujas?

— _Bueno, sigo_ —la chica levantó su mano hacia detrás de ella—. _Este es mi hermano, Kudo Yoh, trabaja como profesor en la universidad de matemáticas_ —señaló al otro lado de su espalda—. _Y mi hermana mayor, Odagiri Yui, jefa de un restaurante antiguo en el centro de Tokio. Su marido, Odagiri Shouta es el mánager de un grupo de música muy famoso en Japón y sus dos hijos, Takuma y Kotarou aún son simples estudiantes, pero tienden a tener la misma manía de meterse en problemas que todos los que tienen sangre Kudo. Aunque estoy convencida de que ya sabes que mi hermana Yui es adoptada_ —Dean empezó a tamborilear sus dedos. Se estaba impacientando. Ella señaló al lado de Yoh—. _Esta es mi madre, Kudo Ran, una brillante abogada defensora de los inocentes. Ellos son mis abuelos, Mouri Kogoro y Mouri Eri, brillantes también en sus trabajos, un antiguo policía, que luego se hizo detective privado y una abogada que también defendía a los inocentes o aquellos que merecían un mínimo de defensa, respectivamente. Ellos son mis otros abuelos, Kudo Yukiko, una antigua actriz muy famosa, y Kudo Yusaku un escritor de misterios y antiguo detective privado también._

— _¿Y?_

— _Primero debemos de presentarnos, Dean, no tengas tanta prisa_ —Alumi sonrió con malicia.

— _Tranquila, Alumi, ya llegará tu tiempo_ —respondió Asami.

— _A ese le romperé los huesos uno a uno_ —añadió Kazuki señalando hacia Dean.

— _Te he dicho que tú no vas a hacer nada_ —Asami sonrió—. _Somos demasiados y llamamos la atención._

— _Me encantaría arrancarle la lengua_ —Kazuki chocó su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda en un tono de amenaza.

— _Si al menos lo hiciera tu hermana, tendría algo de interés en eso_ —Dean apartó a las chicas de su lado y se levantó del sofá

— _¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI HERMANA!_ —gritaron Kazuki y Kira a la vez. Los dos se miraron y luego apartaron sus caras con enfado. Kizuna los miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué se estaban peleando entre ellos ahora?

— _No me importan quiénes seáis. ¿Qué queréis? Me estáis haciendo perder el tiempo._

Asami cerró los ojos unos segundos y sonrió satisfecha. El chico estaba empezando a impacientarse y no estaba muy seguro de sus intenciones. Eso era algo a su favor.

— _Bien. Pero vas a tener que escuchar todas mis presentaciones_ —respondió Asami—. _Luego está la familia de mi marido. Su padre, Hattori Heiji_ —señaló hacia el moreno que se cruzó de brazos con una mirada llena de odio hacia ellos—. _Detective de policía conocido por ser un detective juvenil, al igual que mi padre. Era famoso en la zona del Oeste de Japón. Su mujer, Hattori Kazuha_ —señaló hacia ella que mantenía la mirada triste hacia los chicos—. _Profesora de instituto y profesora de Aikido. Su hermana, Hattori Ayako, asesora de imagen en una importante agencia de comunicación de Japón. Sus abuelos, que desgraciadamente no pueden estar hoy con nosotros, que están jubilados y eran policías de Japón._

— _Te estoy diciendo que no me importa_ —Dean alzó su teléfono móvil.

— Himitsu —susurró Asami.

— Recibido —dijo él. Su pelo volvía a estar azulado y verdoso y su mirada estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Sacó el tubo pequeño de su bolsillo y lo pulsó. Acto seguido todos los aparatos electrónicos presentes en la sala empezaron a sonar. Ninguno de los que acababan de entrar ahí, excepto el chico que estaba de guardia, llevaban nada encima que se pusiera a sonar.

— _¿He dicho ya que sería problemático para nosotros que llamarais a refuerzos?_ —dijo Asami—. _No seas maleducado, Dean y deja terminar a los adultos._

— _¡No tengo ninguna intención de seguir escuchándote!_ —gritó él por encima del ruido de la electrónica.

— _¿Sabes? Será mejor que le saques la batería_ —Asami quería darle un buen puñetazo, pero sabía que así solo terminaría poniendo las cosas en mal sitio—. _Porque hasta que él no suelte el tubo, no va a dejar de volverse loca cualquier cosa electrónica que esté en un radio de tres quilómetros_ —a fuera también se escuchaba y además los gritos de gente que no sabían lo que les sucedía a sus aparatos.

— _¡Dile que lo suelte entonces!_ —gritó él.

— _No lo has entendido, aún Dean_ —Asami sonrió satisfecha. El chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. _Nosotros somos los que mandamos aquí. Seguiré por los amigos de mi familia y mi familia. Ya que mis padres fueron amigos de todos ellos, yo he sido amiga de sus hijos y mis hijos son amigos de los hijos de mis amigos._

— _¡JA! ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR!_ —gritó él con fuerza—. _¡ESA MOCOSA Y ESA BRUJA NO PUEDEN SER AMIGAS DE NADIE!_

Un rayo pasó cruzando la sala para golpear el sofá. Las chicas que se habían quedado sentadas se levantaron de golpe asustadas. Chevelier, se apartó un par de pasos y Dean se quedó petrificado.

— _No Dean_ —dijo Asami con la voz calmada—. _Lo tienes mal entendido. Los únicos brujos son Hakuba Akako, Kuroba Sara y Kuroba Tooichi. Hakuba Akako, está casada con Hakuba Saguru_ —Asami señaló hacia la izquierda del todo, en donde estaban toda la familia—. _Policía de Tokio, reconocido como un detective juvenil al igual que mi padre y el de mi marido. Pero él también era muy reconocido en Inglaterra, no solo en Japón. Su única hija, se casó con Kuroba Takeshi, él y su hermano gemelo, Kyogoku Hiro llevan un espectáculo de trucos de magia, nada comparados con la brujería de la otra parte de la familia. El hijo de esta familia, que ha podido entender perfectamente lo que has dicho, gracias a su magia, y que se ha sentido ofendido, como has podido comprobar por tu querido sofá, también es un brujo y su nombre es Kuroba Tooichi. Ha heredado la magia de su madre y su abuela. Por eso te digo que te interesa mucho escucharme, para que sepas que no tienes mucha escapatoria de nosotros, Dean._

— _¿Magia? ¡La magia no existe son simples trucos!_ —gritó Chevelier. Travis se acercó a Dean mientras quitaba la batería de su teléfono. Se giró encarando a Asami también. Chevelier le imitó al ver que con eso podía detener el ruido del aparato.

— _Leroy también ha sido víctima de esa magia en la que no crees_ —respondió Tooichi hablando un perfecto acento francés y señalando al chico que hasta entonces había estado luchando para quitarse el látigo de su cuello. Leroy consiguió levantarse y se puso al lado de Travis.

— _Mi vida me ha ayudado a entender que no puedes decir nunca jamás, Dean_ —Asami sonrió—. _Porque yo misma prometí jamás volverme a meter como detective del programa y mírame. Aquí estoy, perdiendo el tiempo contigo cuando podría estar haciendo cosas mucho mejores. La siguiente familia, la Kuroba. Él…_ —señaló hacia Kaito que estaba al lado de Saguru—. _Él es solo un ladrón que usa trucos de magia baratos. Era muy perseguido en Japón. Mi padre, el detective inglés y el padre de mi marido eran algunos de los detectives privados que deseaban encerrarlo de una vez por todas a la cárcel, pero se convirtió en alguien indispensable para nuestra familia. Su nombre es Kuroba Kaito y su mujer, Kuroba Aoko es detective en la policía de Tokio, en la sección de desaparecidos. Tuvieron a sus dos hijos gemelos. Al igual como el padre del detective inglés, el padre de ella también es un detective de la policía de Japón. Luego está, tal y como he dicho, Kyogoku Hiro, que trabaja con su hermano en espectáculos de magia. Los trucos baratos que tú dices. Se casó con una de las herederas de la familia Kyogoku, y una de mis mejores amigas, Kyogoku Chieko. Tuvieron dos hijas_ —señaló hacia las dos que estaban al lado derecho de Kizuna—. _Kyogoku Tsuki y Kyogoku Umi. Aunque los cabezas de la familia Kyogoku, de momento, siguen siendo los abuelos, Kyogoku Makoto, campeón de Karate en todas las competiciones posibles de Japón hasta cumplir los cuarenta y cinco años, en la categoría de cinturón negro. Ni siquiera mi madre, a la que considero la más fuerte de todas consiguió derrotar un solo día su patada llamada 'cohete' o algo por el estilo. Y la heredera de la familia Suzuki, su esposa, llamada Kyogoku Sonoko, la mejor amiga de mi madre. Una mujer de familia rica que solo le importa la seguridad y felicidad de su familia y amigos. Mi amiga, tiene un hermano que creció como el mejor amigo de mi marido, Kyogoku Akira, casado con Kyogoku Natsuki y con una hija llamada Kyogoku Nanami_ —señaló al lado de Tetsuya. Akira estaba de brazos cruzados y gruñó levemente al escuchar su nombre mientras fruncía su nariz con enfado. Travis cogió los teléfonos de los demás y les fue quitando la batería hasta que reinó el silencio de nuevo en esa sala. Asami prosiguió—. _También es especializado en karate y el más fuerte desde que su padre se retiró, aunque él y su hermana están llevando el hotel de sus padres, que seguramente heredarán en partes iguales._

— _¿Qué narices nos importa la herencia de gente que ni siquiera habla nuestro idioma?_ —preguntó Travis poniéndose delante de todos.

— _Te ruego que sigas escuchando, aún me quedan dos familias, un grupo y una persona muy importante._

— _No._

— _Será tu perdición si no nos escuchas, Travis_ —dijo Kizuna en un hilo de voz que se escuchó perfectamente por el silencio—. _Será mejor que escuchéis todo, aunque ya nos hayáis investigado a todos._

— _Por allí, están los jefes de mi padre. Los agentes del FBI, Akai Shuuichi y Akai Jodie_ —señaló hacia su derecha, más allá de la familia Hattori. El hombre dedicó una mirada helada a todos mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Jodie en cambio bajó la mirada. No estaba muy convencida de lo que estaban haciendo allí—. _Sus tres hijos, dos gemelos y una chica más joven. Akai Thea_ —la chica afirmó con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Asami estaba convencida de que estaba apretando sus dientes llena de rabia—. _Akai Himitsu, el malvado agente de la agencia de la cual vosotros parecéis estar tan orgullosos_ —Himitsu levantó su brazo, dejando al descubierto su marca, mientras dejaba de apretar el tubo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todos los presentes lo miraron asustados y confundidos—. _Y Miyano Tetsuya, el cantante del grupo que el marido de mi hermana lleva como mánager_ —señaló entre ella y Akira. El chico mantenía su mano dentro de su chaqueta. Asami sabía que estaba aguantando el arma, preparado para disparar a cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño allí—. _Conoceréis el apellido del chico, puesto que es el hijo adoptivo de una de las científicas más brillantes y traidoras de esa gente de la que estáis tan orgullosos, Miyano Shiho._

Señaló hacia ella. Shiho estaba al otro lado de Ran, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos llenos de odio. Asami la miró unos segundos. Ninguno de ellos podría resistir mucho tiempo más viendo las caras de esos cuatro sin saltarles encima. Estaba convencida de que muchos de ellos querían romperles el cuello, después de torturarlos lentamente, porque ella sentía lo mismo.

— Acaba con esto, Asami, por favor —susurró ella en japonés en un hilo de voz que solo pudieron escuchar los que estaban más cerca de ella.

— En seguida —respondió ella en japonés, también, y sonriendo con tristeza. Luego volvió a mirar a los chicos y a hablar en francés—. _Los dos gemelos se casaron con las gemelas Shiroma, hijas de un clan de la Yakuza muy conocida en Japón. Akai Chizuko y su marido, tuvieron a una hija adoptiva, llamada Akai Yuna, con quien ya habéis tenido el placer de contactar hace poco tiempo. Me ha pedido que os comunicara que su arma se llama Clean Shot. Es un arco que puede llegar a los trescientos quilómetros por hora de velocidad al ser disparada una flecha. Y es por ese mismo motivo que no creo que tengáis muchas opciones con las pistolas que queréis sacar cubriéndoos con el cuerpo de Travis_ —Yuna levantó su arco hacia ellos—. _Es un arco que recibió de su madre en sus tiempos como agente especial del FBI. Y también está el hermano de ella, Akai Shinobu. También sabe francés_ —Asami sonrió viendo la cara desconcertada del nombrado. Realmente querían sacar sus armas aprovechándose de la espalda de ese gorila: valientes no lo eran mucho—. _Y luego está Miyano Yuki, quién se casó con el cantante y tuvieron gemelos: una niña llamada Alumi, que sigue los pasos brillantes de su padre hacia el mundo del espectáculo y que ha estado aprendiendo francés para hacer un concierto aquí, en el Canadá_ —señaló a la chica—. _Y un niño llamado Miyano Kyooi_ —señaló al chico que mantenía cogida la mano de Kizuna—. _Es el novio de mi hija._

— _¿Novio?_ —Dean se avanzó delante de Travis con el arma apuntando a Asami—. _No me hagas reír. Esa mocosa jamás tendría novio._

— _¿Por qué tú lo has dicho?_ —preguntó Kizuna con la mirada llena de tristeza.

— _Seguro que no le has contado tu situación al chico, ¿verdad?_ —Dean se rio con fuerza—. _Porque si no, no estaría con una deshonrada._

— _Sí, lo ha hecho_ —respondió Asami—. _Ha sido mucho más valiente que tú, que usaste drogas con ella. Y él ha sido mucho más paciente con mi hija que lo que tú fuiste, Dean_ —Kyooi se soltó de Kizuna, poniéndose delante de ella. No quería que terminaran haciéndole daño a Kizuna de nuevo. Se sacó los cuchillos de las fundas de su espalda—. _Ah, y os presento a Mary y Ann_ —señaló a los cuchillos—. _Otras de las muchas armas especiales que tiene el FBI para gente como nosotros_ —Kyooi pulsó los botones de los cuchillos haciendo que se alargaran.

— _¿Gente como vosotros?_ —preguntó Dean aún sonriendo.

— _Sí. Luego están la familia Hondou_ —Asami señaló a la punta—. _Hondou Eisuke, agente de la CIA, Hondou Erick, su hijo, también agente de la Agencia. Ah, ¿y os he dicho que Kyogoku Natsuki también es su hija y también es agente de la CIA? A su lado está Vineyard Drake. Alguien que prometió proteger a mi familia en nombre de de su madre quién perteneció a la gente que vosotros pretendéis renacer. Y por último están los agentes dobles que trabajan como cantantes en un grupo de Pop Japonés, junto con el cantante y el mánager son: Enomoto Erena, casada con un amigo de la infancia; Sakuraba Kokoro, una soltera de por vida; su hermano, Sakuraba Tsubasa; y la esposa de este, Sakuraba Nanami. Ahora que ya he presentado a todos, y empezamos a conocernos un poco, te contaré el motivo por el que estamos aquí. Mi padre, Kudo Shinichi, fue asesinado en Japón hace apenas un par de días. Los asesinos se fueron del escenario del crimen dejando un nudo de cuerda, lleno de la sangre de mi padre, y llevándose el coche para devolverlo a mi familia._

— _¿Y?_ —Dean sonrió de manera superficial. Asami quería golpearlo. Quería realmente hacerlo. Cerró su puño con fuerza, intentando calmar sus ansias. Mamoru le cogió su puño y lo acarició levemente para tranquilizarla—. _¿Qué pasa con eso?_

— _Aunque nos habéis investigado entre todos. Estoy convencida de que no sabéis acerca de mi familia, así que os haré un resumen_ —Asami forzó su voz a sonar calmada. No quería darles motivos para disparar—. _Cuando mi padre tenía dieciséis años, le dieron un veneno que no le hizo el efecto que esperaban. Esa gente a la que tanto habéis intentado imitar_ —Asami señaló hacia la silla en donde Travis había estado sentado. De ella colgaba un hierro en forma de 'T', completamente oxidado, que en la parte horizontal estaba dibujado el símbolo que Shinichi tenía en su brazo, pero en la punta tenía el círculo de Jun, demostrando que era lo mismo que habían usado para quemar a Kizuna— _, fueron los creadores de ese veneno, que no mató a mi padre. Entonces, cuando mi padre me tuvo a mí, ese veneno pasó a ser parte de mi sangre y como consecuencia también ha pasado a ser parte de Kizuna, Kazuki y Kira. Por supuesto, mi hermano también tiene ese veneno en su sangre. Es por ese motivo que sabemos que vosotros fuisteis los asesinos. Porque la conexión de nuestra sangre junto al APTX4869 nos hizo ver los últimos momentos de la vida de nuestro padre y abuelo, directamente de sus ojos._

— _¿Nosotros?_ —Dean volvió a reírse—. _¿Qué pruebas tenéis en contra de eso, mujer?_

— _Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Hattori Asami_ —respondió ella—. _Y, bueno, como podríamos ser cómplices también entiendo tu punto de vista, pero mi prueba está en mi hermano. ¿Cómo puede ser que sin haberos visto nunca ni haber hablado nunca con vosotros, él puede decir vuestros nombres sin equivocarse? Yoh_ —Asami miró a su hermano. Él afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a ellos. Señaló al primero sin errar una sola vez.

— Sinclaire Leroy —señaló a su compañero con una sonrisa al ver que el chico parpadeaba confuso—. Wells Travis —señaló al siguiente—. Hyde Chevelier —señaló al último poniéndose justo delante de él—. Davenport Dean.

— _¡Eso no demuestra nada!_ —gritó Dean desesperado—. _¡Solo demuestra que Kizuna y Kira les han descrito como somos! ¡Nada más!_

— _¿Negáis haberlo hecho?_ —Asami preguntó bajando la mirada.

— _No lo negamos_ —respondió él sonriendo con orgullo—. _Pero no podéis hacernos nada._

— _¿Por qué?_ —Asami intentó aguantar su expresión adolorida, pero no podía—. _¿Por qué lo hicisteis?_

— _¡JA!_ —Dean se rio con estrépito—. _¡¿Ahora vienes a pedirme explicaciones?! ¡No te debo ni una!_

— _Te equivocas_ —respondió Asami—. _Nos la debes por lo que él significaba por nosotros._

— _Qué os parece esta vieja quiere una explicación_ —Dean se rio, haciendo que Travis, Leroy y las chicas que allí había se rieran. Chevelier en cambio bajó su mirada al suelo. Parecía el más sensato de todos así que Asami decidió dirigirse a él.

— _¿Por qué, Chevelier?_ —susurró intentando que su voz sonara fuerte.

— _¡Eso Chevelier! ¡Diles el motivo por el que lo hicimos! ¡Cuéntales porque matamos a su admirado Kudo Shinichi!_ —Dean siguió riéndose.

— _Por simple diversión_ —susurró él—. _Queríamos vengarnos de que Kizuna nos hubiera dejado, puesto que ella era la única que nos hacía el trabajo sucio sin ni siquiera preguntar. Así que estuvimos viéndolos durante unos días hasta que vimos la persona que había llevado tantos problemas a nuestro Dios. Ella nos había insultado y traicionado, así que debía de sufrir por ello. Al menos eso es lo que Dean dijo_ —añadió. Kazuki y Kizuna cerraron sus dientes con fuerza. Kyooi acarició levemente la mano de Kizuna disimuladamente para intentar calmarla—. _Yo no estaba de acuerdo, en actuar en Japón y les dije, pero ellos finalmente me hicieron ver lo contrario. Era necesario si no queríamos que nadie más nos traicionara o nos cuestionara nuestra manera de vivir._

— _¿Vuestra manera de vivir?_ —Asami frunció su nariz enfadada. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Su modo de vivir? ¿Un criminal se atrevía a decir que asesinar a alguien sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse era una manera de vivir? ¿Qué violar a alguien era una manera de vivir? ¿Qué pasaba con esos chicos?

— _Hacemos lo que queremos, cuando queremos y nadie, ni siquiera una panda de descerebrados como vosotros, va a impedírnoslo_ —respondió Dean con una mirada llena de odio—. _Ahora iros por dónde habéis venido._

— _Bueno, hay otra cosa que no sabéis de nosotros_ —Asami bajó su mirada adolorida y cogió la mano de Mamoru con fuerza. Se sentía debilitada. Esos chicos habían actuado durante todo el rato como todos ellos esperaban. Yoh volvió con ellos para ponerse al otro lado de Akira, preparado para luchar si Dean se atrevía a disparar la pistola, mientras Mamoru miraba a todos y afirmaba con la cabeza—. _Muchos de nosotros hemos pertenecido a lo que se llama el 'Programa Especial de la Policía de Kyoto'. ¿Sabéis lo que es?_ —Dean negó con la cabeza—. _Me suponía. Se trata de una policía especial que creó mi padre junto a mucha otra gente que estaba en contra de aquellos que vosotros aún estáis admirando. Se trata de las agencias de la Interpol, la CIA, el FBI y la policía japonesa, unidas en una sola lucha: la de erradicar a esa gente que vosotros estáis adorando. Por ese mismo motivo, esta policía del 'Programa' es algo que está por encima de estas cuatro agencias._

— _Somos inmunes a estas agencias, nuestros padres pertenecen a la política canadiense y estáis en el Canadá_ —Dean sonrió satisfecho, convencido de lo que estaba diciendo. Asami se rio por primera vez en días. Había dicho lo que ella esperaba. Ese era el último tramo de la matanza de la BO, solo un poco más y los asesinos de su padre estarían enterrados—. _¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber? No podéis tocarnos._

— _¿Sabes la gracia de esta agencia?_ —Asami sonrió con tristeza—. _Que se nos es permitido sentir pena por los criminales tan idiotas como vosotros._

— _¡¿Osas insultarnos en nuestro terreno, bruja?!_ —otro rayo retumbó la estancia para clavarse en los pies de Dean.

— _Ya te he dicho que los únicos brujos aquí son Akako, Sara y Tooichi_ —añadió Asami—. _No oses usarlos como insultos_ —Asami miró a Tooichi. Parecía que iba a estallar de rabia. Sara le puso una mano encima de su hombro para tranquilizar a su hijo. Luego volvió a mirar a Dean—. _Se nos es permitido estar por encima de las cuatro agencias y actuar en todo el mundo. Es por ese motivo, por el que nosotros estamos aquí ahora y no la policía canadiense o japonesa. Porque la gente del programa puede matar a su gusto o detener a cualquiera, sea o no inmune. Tampoco son necesarias pruebas de ese asesinato o abogados, solo un testigo: en este caso, nosotros_ —Himitsu se sacó de su bolsillo un aparato grabador que había encendido en cuanto dejó de apretar el tubo. Detuvo el aparato y Asami lo miró satisfecha—. _No habéis negado el asesinato ninguno de vosotros_ —miró a Chevelier con indiferencia—. _Ahora mismo siento mucha pena por vosotros, chicos. No habéis matado solo a un admirado abuelo_ —señaló con la mano hacia Kazuki y Kizuna. Ellos dos se giraron y se fueron de allí, acompañados por Kyooi, Alumi, Kotarou, Takuma y Yuna—. _Habéis matado a un fantástico amigo_ —Asami señaló hacia su izquierda y la familia Kyogoku, junto con Akako, Sara, Takeshi y Tooichi siguieron a los que ya se habían ido—. _Habéis matado a un soberbio compañero_ —Shuuichi y Jodie, se fueron junto a los demás de su familia, sin que Asami les dijera nada con las manos—. _Habéis matado a un extraordinario hijo_ —Yukiko, Yusaku, Kogoro y Eri los siguieron, al igual que los demás, excepto Yoh, Ayako, Asami, Mamoru, Yui, Shouta, Kira, Ran, Kazuha, Heiji, Kaito, Saguru y Shiho—. _Habéis matado a un perfecto y amado marido_ —Kazuha rodeó con un brazo a Ran. La mujer estaba por ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Kazuha la giró de espaldas a ellos y la llevó hacia fuera con los demás, tirando de Kira que estaba cogida a la mano de Ran con fuerza. Asami se giró para ver la espalda de su madre. Yoh se giró para seguirlos y Ayako se fue con él. La verdad era que a Asami también le costaba aguantar. Pero debía de hacer ver a esos chicos que no había sido un juego. Que quién jugaba con fuego, terminaba quemándose—. _Habéis matado a un maravilloso y apreciado padre_ —susurró apretando con fuerza la mano de Mamoru que seguía agarrándola. Miró a Dean mientras Shouta tiraba de la mano de Yui. La chica miraba con odio a esos chicos y no quería alejarse de allí—. _Habéis matado a un hombre que dedicó su vida entera al bien de las personas y a la satisfacción de su familia y sus amigos. Habéis matado a un buen hombre que se dedicaba a ayudar a gente como vosotros para que pudieran rehacer sus vidas, aunque ya fuera muy tarde._

— Asami, vamos… —susurró Mamoru en japonés bajando la mirada—. No aguanto más esto.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza.

— _Ahora si me disculpáis. Nuestra familia y nuestros amigos deben de asistir a un entierro_ —Asami hizo una pequeña reverencia—. _Los agentes originales del 'Programa', junto con los mejores amigos de mi padre, tienen algo que deciros. Os recuerdo sus nombres: Kuroba Kaito, Miyano Shiho, Hondou Eisuke, Hakuba Saguru, Vineyard Drake y Hattori Heiji_ —se giró para irse y los miró de reojo—. _Os informo que para el 'Programa' incluso un niño de diez años, aunque haya seguido las órdenes de un adulto controlador, es un criminal. Hasta nunca, chicos_ —Mamoru la rodeó con un brazo en los hombros y la hizo salir de allí, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Erick. El camino por el pasillo que habían hecho antes, a Asami se le hacía eterno. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener sus lágrimas, pero no podía más. Mamoru se detuvo y la abrazó con fuerza, deteniéndola al medio del pasillo.

— Todo está bien ahora, Asami—susurró él—. Todo está bien. Ha terminado.

— Un juego. Para ellos matar a mi padre ha sido un maldito juego —Asami se cogió con fuerza al jersey de Mamoru. Se notaba temblar y estaba convencida de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

— Asami, está bien —susurró Mamoru acariciando su pelo—. Está bien, no te fuerces a ti misma, o será peor.

— No entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy en día, Mamoru, no puedo entenderlos —Mamoru tiró de ella hacia el final del pasillo aún rodeándola con el brazo y finalmente salieron al exterior. Todos se quedaron mirándolos. Asami se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba demasiado cansada para poder evitar llorar. Ran se acercó a ella y la abrazó y Asami también se abrazó a ella.

— Kizuna, ¿puedes decirme exactamente? —Mamoru miró a la chica que se había sentado al suelo, apoyada en la pared del edificio y mantenía su mechero en su mano.

— Han matado a Shinichi-ojiichan para vengarse de mí y para demostrar a los demás que nadie puede traicionarles —informó ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Se sentía tan rabiosa y nerviosa que ni siquiera podía moverse de dónde estaba—. Un juego. Solo un juego de niños, para demostrar su fuerza y su poder. Solo un juego.

— ¿No es cierto, verdad? —Yukiko lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, luego miró a Kira que bajó su mirada al suelo y luego miró a Asami que seguía abrazada a Ran.

— Solo un juego —susurró Asami al oído de Ran—. ¿Qué pasa con la gente? ¿Qué pasa con esta gente?

— Kizuna, si sigues temblando de esta manera terminarás mal —Kyooi la abrazó, sentado a su lado—. Tranquila. Ya ha pasado todo.

.

Al cabo de un rato, los demás también salían del interior de esa fábrica. Todos los que estaban sentados se levantaron sin decir una palabra y todos emprendieron la marcha en un silencio absoluto. Ese lugar silencioso les hacía recordar cuánto habían querido a ese hombre. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar lo que había sucedido con los que se habían quedado atrás. Nadie quiso saber nada de eso. Escucharon gritos entrando por el edificio mientras ellos seguían alejándose de allí. El resto del Programa ya había entrado allí para detener a todos los que estuvieran allí. Con eso, por fin terminaban de una vez todo. Drake fue el primero que decidió interrumpir, cuando ya habían perdido completamente de vista ese lugar:

— Perdonad por no darme cuenta de que había algo más de Jun que se tenía que destruir.

— No es tu culpa, Drake —interrumpió Sara—. Había trazas de magia de Hime y Yami, así que podemos asegurar que esas dos estaban ayudando a Kikyo y Christopher. ¿Tooichi? ¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó mirando a su hijo. Él afirmó con la cabeza—. En cuanto volvamos a casa nos ponemos a ello. Destruiremos de una vez y por todas esto.

— Así que esas Kurogane habían ayudado a Jun, ¿eh? —Tetsuya miró al cielo—. Realmente era algo que no se me hubiera pasado ni por la mente. ¿Cómo un par de brujas con orgullo propio pudieron ayudar a Jun?

— ¿Cómo una bruja podía caer en la hipnosis de Jun? —Takeshi hizo una pregunta retórica que respondió a todos completamente. Puesto que ellos sabían mejor que nadie lo que había sucedido con Sara.

— ¿Podemos confiar en que todo ha acabado? —preguntó Shiho con la voz medio rota.

— Podemos confiar en eso —Kaito afirmó con la cabeza.

— Serán detenidos todos los que han tenido contacto con esta gente —informó Shuuichi.

— Y así nos aseguraremos de que no haya nada por el estilo de nuevo —añadió Eisuke—. ¿Estás bien, Ran?

— Quiero volver a casa, meterme en la cama y no volverme a levantar —murmuró ella en un hilo de voz que hizo que todos se detuvieran a mirarla.

— Ran-san, todos nos sentimos igual ahora —Tetsuya miró al cielo. Ese cielo gris que los acompañaba les estaba diciendo tal y como estaban sus corazones en esos momentos—. Creíamos que aún tendríamos tiempo, pero no teníamos tanto. Hemos fallado por completo.

— No te culpes, Tetsuya —susurró Yui—. Los que han apretado el gatillo son los únicos que tienen la culpa de ello —añadió.

— ¿Puedo decir algo? —Yukiko decidió intervenir antes de que todos empezaran a sentirse más culpables aún. Todos la miraron—. Gracias. Gracias por saber perdonar a mi hijo en ese momento —susurró mirando a los más grandes que sabían la verdad de Conan—. Gracias por aguantar todo lo que esto nos ha llevado —Yukiko miró a Asami y a los más jóvenes—. Sé que Shinichi no merecía nada de esto, pero él se lo había buscado y vosotros realmente no habéis mostrado nunca fallar ante él. Ran-chan, sé como te sientes, porque yo he perdido a mi hijo, pero... toda esta gente está aquí no solo por él, sino también por nosotros. Recordar a Shinichi por ser un cadáver, sería un insulto a su persona, así que lo mejor será que nos desahoguemos todos ahora y cuando volvamos a Japón, le dediquemos esa sonrisa que a él tanto le hacía mirar hacia delante, ¿vale?

Ran no dijo nada.

— Tiene razón, Yukiko-san —Shiho sonrió débilmente—. Él se va a reír de nosotros si nos hundimos tan solo por eso —miró a Kaito.

— Jamás me ha gustado que ese tipo se riera de mí —murmuró el ladrón.

Ninguno de ellos afirmó con la cabeza ni dijo nada más. Todos callados prosiguieron con el camino de vuelta. Todos y cada uno de ellos recordando viejos momentos en los que habían compartido con ese hombre, mientras detrás de las nubes, un sol radiante empezaba a iluminar sus caminos.

The End.

* * *

Dejen un poquito de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Bueno, hasta aquí he terminado la historia. Y no, no voy a revivir a nadie realmente como pretende hacer Kagami Takaya (¿los vampiros son tan inteligentes como está pretendiendo decir? jajajajajaja). Este es el verdadero final y para quién le haya quedado el gusto amargo, que sepan que estoy intentando terminar otro fanfic de DC con un mejor final y una trama completamente distinta a lo que acostumbro hacer jejejejejeje, quizás a algunos no les guste, pero yo estoy divirtiéndome mientras escribo de un Shinichi príncipe de un reino inexistente.

Bueno: nos leemos!

Mata na!

^^Shihoran^^


End file.
